Run it deep enough
by tempest-races
Summary: A fast Nissan. A faster Mazda. A race. A winner. A loser. Or was she the loser? A story that proves sometimes, even when you lose, you win something better then you even dreamed. True love.
1. The Idea

Ok, so this is my first fan fiction story ever so play nice. I would love reviews both good and not good as long as you are constructive. I don't need to be told that the story is fluffy etc. I don't care obviously I wrote it anyway. ( Hope you enjoy it. I have it written up to 50,000 words but if no one reviews and I think no one is reading it I will not post any more of it.  
  
Chapter 1, The Idea.  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
Torrie could not believe she was going to do this. It was crazy. Insane. Likely to backfire also came to mind...  
  
She had to do something. She was broke. All she had left was her car and her parent's house. If she did not make some money she would end up living in her car. They would take the house from her. The people who thought she was a snob in high school would love that. Spoiled little rich Torrie broke and living in her car. She had never been a snob really but she was rich and spoiled. Or she had grown up that way. She could live in the store but she doubted the manager would like that very much. She did not want to think about what would happen if she lost tonight, if this plan did backfire. Then she would have no car and no house. She would likely end up making money illegally. She could not see anyone legit hiring her. No experience to speak of except for working on race cars. Not even legal ones. Plus there was that time she was caught boosting cars. Thank god that was when she was a minor and was sealed now. But people still knew about it. She had to take her mind off her troubles and get it on tonight's business. She rolled her head on her shoulders and tried to calm down. She tried to immerse herself in the song.  
  
She pulled up to the meeting place for tonight's race. She pulled in and found a parking spot. All eyes were on her car...No one knew who was in the car since the windows were tinted out with 2.5% tint all around. She scanned the colleted cars and then she saw what she had dreaded. The Toretto team was here tonight. Please don't let Dom Toretto be racing for his team. She repeated it like a mantra through her head. She was toast if he was. She was so nervous. She killed her engine and turned on her headlight glows and under body neon kit. She went over her pre-race checklist. Everything was good to go at this point.  
  
Everything was dark blue on her car. Her car was hot at least, and she looked like she belonged just sitting there. But she had no entourage with her. She was all alone. What an appropriate metaphor for her life. She put her head down on the steering wheel and tried not to cry. She was so nervous she nearly fired her car back up and took off. But what would she do? This was her last shot. May as well go out kicking and screaming. It was more her style then letting them come and take everything she had without a fight.  
  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
She turned off her stereo and got out of her car. That song never failed to make her think and put her in the right place. One shot, one opportunity. That was her tonight. She looked around and saw the regulars in groups. Dom, Edwin, Hector, and some others she did not know right off hand formed the group of most interest to her. There were a lot of scanky race rat girls of course, all wearing next to nothing. The racers were entering the race now, everyone anteing up the money needed to enter the main event, the biggest race of the evening. She had no cash, that's why she was here, she really needed the money. She was going to put up the slip to her car. She had no choice. If she lost tonight a car was not much good to her anyway with no house, no money for insurance or gas.  
  
Dom could not help but notice the girl who stepped out of the blue Nissan. She was new to the LA racing scene. He had never seen her before. She was tall and slender with waste length black hair and skin so pale it was translucent. She had huge green eyes, innocent eyes. She was beautiful, in a too beautiful to be a street racer chick kind of way. She did not have the street smart, tough enough look about her at all. She looked like she would belong on the runway of a fashion show more so then a race track. But she was dressed the part, he would give her that. She was not dressed like a model, she was dressed like a race girl but with some class. She was dressed in black hip hugger flair pants, a size too big for her so they rode incredibly low on her hips, exposing her thong underwear to the view of everyone. Red, her underwear was red. She was also wearing huge platform boots and a belly baring cropped tank top, it was shear black and it was obvious she was wearing a red bra under it. She had a gold chain around her waist. She had a bellybutton ring which seemed totally at odds with her innocent looks otherwise. Her waist seemed impossibly small and her belly was flat. Those pants did not leave much of it to the imagination. All the black clothes emphasized her pale skin. Well she was not dressed innocently at all but she still had a look about her. She did not seem to belong. But it was that time of the evening. He took his attention off her and made his announcement.  
  
She was too young to have this much trouble in her life she thought. Before she could dwell on it any more Dom got everyone's attention and called out for people who wanted to race to buy in now or never. Someone off Hector's team got in on it, plus Edwin and some other guy she did not know. They all coughed up the 5 grand with seemingly no qualms. Just as the racers were about to head off to find a place to race Torrie made her move. Dom watched her hitch up her pants some and head his way. It was one of the sexiest moves he had ever seen a woman do, especially sense the pants ended up just as low. She reached the group.  
  
"Can I get in on this?"  
  
All eyes were on her now and they all could not help but notice her. No one had noticed her but Dom till she spoke up. Hector laughed.  
  
"Hey Dom," he said "seems the little lady thinks she can beat you!"  
  
Damn, so Dom was driving.  
  
Hector continued, "Whatchya driving sweetheart?"  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
Dom wanted to see how she would handle this. He was intrigued by the girl. He wondered about her. Since she had never raced in LA he wondered where she would have gotten any experience. He wondered if he would make a play for her. She was almost the exact opposite in looks from...Well he did not want to think about 'her' now. She was not really his type but she was pretty enough. Sexy, but innocent at the same time.  
  
Oh man she was in over her head, big time. She did not know what made her think she could enter on a night when Dominic Torreto was racing. She knew her car could take them all but could she? She was so scared she was almost not able to come up with her usual witty, sarcastic comeback to Hector. She remembered herself as she pointed to her car, and with sarcasm she did not even bother to hide said,  
  
"That, little man," she said, pointing at her car, "and it is going to leave tread marks all over your face!" She sneered at Hector.  
  
Ouuuww, the whole crowd looked at Hector like "what are you going to do about it man are you going to take that?"  
  
Edwin was laughing it up, "you going to take that man?" He laughed. He thought the girl was hot but too bitchy for his taste. Plus Dom had looked at her with interest and Edwin knew better. Well he would have to see where that went before he would even think about it. But Edwin was sure he had seen her before, around somewhere. He knew it. She had never raced before on the streets he didn't think but she had something to do with racing.  
  
Hector was pissed off. That little bitch of a girl had made him look stupid. He did not appreciate it when he seemed to do that enough on his own. "You should find a man to cheer for sweetheart, don't want you to break a nail or get your hair all messed up. And race cars get pretty loud." Hector jeered at the girl, trying to intimidate her.  
  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart," she replied, every word dripping with sarcasm. "You will be too far behind me to know if I break a nail. Considering the exhaust system I have on my car it is likely louder then over half the people here, yours included, I am use to it. Hope you like how the back of my car looks cause you are going to be seeing a lot of it." Hector was trying to think of a come back to that and about had one but Dom interrupted the exchange.  
  
"Enough". When Dom spoke in that tone everyone listened. "What are you driving?"  
  
Torrie answered "That 240sx over there," she pointed to her car, "The blue one."  
  
Her car was a midnight blue Nissan 240sx with a slight chameleon cast to it. It looked kind of red and purple in certain lights. She had a decal of a chrome and black stallion on either side and the tail and dust from the hoofs trailed out like flames down the sides. She thought they were tasteful, not too flashy. She had 18 inch chrome rims on it. Those were flashy. She had dark blue 'tirefly' lights on the rims. She had a dark blue neon under body kit on the car and a dark blue neon license plate frame on the front and back ends. She had blue headlight lcds that made her lights glow dark blue when the headlights were not turned on. She had the windows tinted out so dark you could not see in the car at all. She had blackout tail lights. Her stereo was hot. She had a Kenwood cd player with three kicker subs and two high output kicker amps. All the interior speakers were Rockford Fosgate. She had a custom NOS system and she knew her car could move and rock. She had a hot shot exhaust system; Everything that could be ordered from Veilside had been, including the body kit and ground effects. It was one nice looking c14 Silva.  
  
"Well," Dom said. "That is a nice looking car. But we all know that looks are not what is important in this business. What's under the hood?"  
  
They all went over to look as Torrie opened the hood of her car. "Nice. Is that a silva?" Dom said when her engine was revealed. Jesse came over to look at it and confirmed it was in fact a silva. He checked it over and pronounced it able to take them all on, she was not out classed car wise. Dom was not sure she was not out classed as a driver but that was not for him to decide. Since he had never seen her around he did not know where she would have gotten much experience. No one got into the street racing world without Dom knowing who they were.  
  
"Well if you have the money your in." Dom said. "The buy in on this race is 5 G's. I hope you know what your doing girl cause this is no Sunday drive. You are running with the big boys here. And you know what they say. If you can't run with the big dogs then stay on the porch."  
  
"Um, that's the thing," Torrie almost stammered but managed to keep her voice steady, "I don't have the money, I want to put up the slip to my car. But I can drive and I can race." She added with more confidence. More then she felt as well, truth be told.  
  
The crowd was in shock. Her car was worth about 25 G's. Dom asked her,  
  
"Why would you put up this car to get into a 5 g buy in race?"  
  
"Cause I have no money and this is my last shot. I need to take it." Torrie had a look in her eyes when she made that statement. A look Dom had seen in the mirror. It was desperation. He hated to see that look on such a young pretty girl. Even if he did not know her or what put that look there. But it was not for him to decide if she was doing this for the wrong reasons. If she needed money that bad and wanted in then he was going to take her car. He had no doubt that he would win and end up owning her car. The thought did not make him as happy as it should and he bit back the desire to tell her to forget this race and try one of the smaller ones later in the evening. He decided that it was her car and her decision. She seemed to have made it.  
  
"Well," Dom replied, "The mad scientist here needs a new ride since his last one was shot up so I guess it is a cheap way to get him a new car! What do you think Jesse? Will it do?" Dom laughed at the stunned look on his teams faces. Brian looked horrified. He knew what happened when an amateur raced Dom for slips from firsthand experience. They ended up losing their cars.  
  
The crowd cheered, this was going to be a race to remember. They all went back to their cars to hang out and wait for the announcement to come that they had a spot to race.  
  
It was only about 15 minutes till Leon announced that the cops were all over a huge accident elsewhere and they were set to go. It felt more like a lifetime to Torrie. They all drove to the race spot and the people not racing blocked off all the other entrances to the road for the length of the race strip. They all pulled up to the line, everyone's stereo blaring a different tune then the others. Torrie turned on her nos system and glanced over at her left. There was Dominic Torreto making his last minute adjustments.  
  
They waited at the line. Hector waited till all eyes were on him. He then gave the signal to go. 


	2. The Race

Torrie took off like a shot, music blaring, trying to drown out the pounding of her heart.  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it; you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo.  
  
She was not doing too badly. She passed Hectors driver and then passed Edwin. She passed some other guy that she did not know all in rapid succession. All were gone in a blur of head and tail lights.  
  
"Only Dom now" she thought.  
  
He was just ahead of her now. His red car like a blur of light. She did not know how fast they were going. Did not want to know. It was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done. She had never driven this fast on public roads. She knew that desperation made her do it. She was living second by second and loving every nanosecond of it. She wanted to hit her NOS but she knew it was too soon. While she had never street raced, (her dad had been against his only child and a daughter at that risking her life that way) she had done some impressive quarter miles on the track. Had kicked ass on the track. Dom would just use his and beat her. She caught up to him a bit more. The finish line was just ahead. She hit her NOS. She flew ahead of him. She laughed. She did not know if it was because when she was racing she felt free or if it was hysterical laughter with the thoughts of what was going to happen if she did not win.  
  
"Too soon girl" Dom thought, "I can still get you." He hit his NOS. His car was flying. Dom laughed in sheer pleasure. This is what he lived for.  
  
She saw Dom coming up fast on the inside lane the side view mirror of her car, he had obviously just used his NOS. She hit her second charge. The finish line was right there. "Ohmygod I am going to win!" Torrie was so close she could taste the money. Everything was going to be ok, she was going to win. Just then Dom passed her and got over the line, his bumper crossed just ahead of hers.  
  
"F*ck" Torrie screamed. "Oh god, what am I going to do." She banged her hands on the steering wheel. She stopped and took a few minutes to get hold of herself, drove back to the meeting place. She then got out of her car. Everyone was congratulating Dom on his big win. It was not every day someone won a car like that in a finish that was so close. She had no idea what she was going to do. Get out of her car and pretend like the world was not ending. She started to laugh; only she knew it was hysterical now. 'I may just have to go kill myself!" she though.  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now The clock's run out, time's up over, blouww! Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Torrie almost passed out. She had no idea what she was going to do. She could have won. Would have won, should have won but she messed up. The bottom had just fallen out of her world. She felt so stupid. She misjudged that last shot of NOS by like less then a second and she lost. Well she had to keep her head up and go give Toretto the keys to her car, her baby, the only thing she truly owned. The last thing she and her father ever made together. Oh well it could be worse. She would sell the house and hope she got enough to straighten things out for awhile.  
  
She walked over to Dom's team. They had all been patting his back and congratulating him but they stopped and stood back as she walked up to them. She handed him the keys to her car. "Here you go, that was an awesome race. I misjudged the timing at the very end and the best racer won. Take good care of him for me." She started to walk away. She felt light headed as she walked away and stumbled.  
  
Dom reached out and stopped her, catching her before she fell over. He turned her around to face him and looked down into her eyes and saw the anger, and he somehow knew it was not (or mostly not) directed at him. She was mad at herself; she saw that she made the mistake of misjudging the timing of the race. She knew she messed up. But Dom saw something else too. He saw fear. She was scared. More scared then anyone he had ever met. She was more scared then Jesse when he took off on Tran. She just hid her fear better. He made up his mind then that he had to know who or what put the fear there. He saw too much of his younger self in her eyes. What others must have seen before he learned to control his expressions and emotions. But it was hard time that made that change in him and he would not wish that on anyone.  
  
"Walk with me." It was not a question. When Dom used that tone he was use to having people do what he asked. She tried to hang back but Dom put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk her away from the crowd. "What's your name girl?" Dom asked.  
  
"Torrie MacManus" she replied.  
  
"Dom Torreto, nice to meet you" he answered her. "So tell me, Torrie, what made you so desperate for money that you put up a car that you obliviously love on a race that stood to net you about 20 g's. Doesn't seem worth the risk to me. 20g's doesn't keep anyone that long. I saw you look at your car and I know that it is important to you. Hell no one understands that like me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it; I mean I just met you. I can't just burden you with all my problems. It's a very long story anyway." Torrie really did not want to talk about it anyway. When she thought about her life it overwhelmed her and she did not know if she could go on. She was so scared that she was going to cry in front of this man. He was like her idol. She got into cars with her dad to spend time with him but mainly because she looked up to Dominic Torreto. She did not want him to know she was a pathetic broke loser.  
  
"You are not likely to find anyone here with broader shoulders." Dom threw his arms out to the sides as if to emphasize that point. "I can handle it. And we got time girl, all the time you need." Dom found the fact that she wanted to keep her 'dirty laundry' secret was a very good indicator of her personality. She was not going to try to cry her way into keeping her car. He liked that. He had had his fill of manipulative women. She was trying to be strong and not cry. He could tell. He could also tell she was losing the battle. He did not want to see her cry, (he hated it when women cried) but he had to know. He was drawn to this girl. "Spill it girl. It will all feel better if you tell someone. I am good at knowing when people are hiding things and keeping things to themselves. If I can help you I will. I can see the fear in your eyes even though I bet you hide it well enough to keep it from others." Dom stopped speaking and waited for her to do as he asked and tell him how she came to be in this situation. She was looking at her feet, scuffing her boot around in the dirt. Dom put a finger under her chin and tipped her head up so he could look her in the eyes. The tears were shimmering there. "Come on girl, I'll do anything I can, I mean it." He didn't know why he cared about this girl, she was a stranger and he had no idea why he could not just let her go. But he had to know what had driven her to this point. She was not a racer chaser. She had too much class.  
  
Torrie decided she may as well tell him. What would it hurt, really? She started her tale. It sounded like some sort of angsty novel to her but if he wanted to know so bad she would tell him. "Well, my mom was killed in a car crash about 9 months ago and it turns out that she had no insurance. She left behind a lot of bills. If I don't pay them off they are going to take our house. I guess I thought that if I could win that money it would pretty well catch me up to the point that the collectors would go away. I mean what good is a car to me when I have no place to live, no food to eat, and no way to put gas in it. I guess what I will have to do now is sell our house and use that money to pay off the bills. At least then if I get more for the house then the bills are I can use the leftover to start working on my new car. You know or try to find a place to live since I will have no car and no house." She laughed a sad little laugh that touched Dom more then he would ever let on. He was good at hiding his feelings and he was not making a judgment on her and her story till he heard the whole thing and had all the details.  
  
She continued. "But that car is all I have left of my dad who died about 4 months after my mom. He could not live without her I guess. We built that thing from the ground up together and he would be so disappointed..." She trailed off for a moment and sniffled. "But anyways, he left me his store and the house and the cars. I sold off all of the cars but mine and that is why the bills are so low now, cause I paid a lot of it off. But the bank does not want to deal with a 22 year old girl who they say has never had to work for anything cause she had it all handed to her on a silver tray." She made a quick decision to leave out the criminal record from juvenile court. "The store pays for itself but there is nothing left over for me to live on, I hope soon it will turn a profit I don't have to reinvest into it. I could sell it but it was daddy's baby. I want to keep it cause as soon as the mortgage he took out against it is paid off then it will make me independent and I can then run it myself. But as long as the bank has such a large interest in it they appointed a manager and he stays till I own the store outright again. I can sell the house and live in the back of the store if it comes to it. But that manager would really love that." Torrie ended her story on a little sigh. She was fighting back the tears in earnest now. It did feel better to tell someone and like Dom said he was more then able to bare part of the burden for her. It did not change the fact that she hated to tell a stranger who she had always looked up to, and truth be told had a crush on, about her money and life troubles.  
  
They had stopped walking. Dom knew how close she was to loosing her composure. Of course he also knew what is was like to lose your parents at an early age. He pulled her to him and gave her a hug; it was an impulse he could not resist.  
  
"Hey, I've been there girl. Maybe not the exact same but I lost both my dad then later my mom too." He said. I guess the difference here is that I did not get left with this type of burden. Unless you count a little sister to raise." He chuckled. Dom thought about how he could help her. He could let her keep her car but as she pointed out that was not going to be much help to her when she had no money. He could give her money but he really did not know her all that well and he tried not to let on to the fact that he had money. It started people asking questions. Everyone would assume that the two businesses he owned would keep them well off but the fact that he still had millions in the bank from his illegal activities was a secret no one knew. Not even his team or his ex. So he had to come up with a believable idea to help her. It hit him all at once. It was crazy but then again so was he. But was it too crazy? He did not know this girl at all and he was not normally the trusting one. But it was the only workable solution. He thought on it a second longer then put it out to her. 


	3. The Offer

Chapter 3, The Offer.  
  
"I have an idea that I don't know if you are going to like or not but here goes. You can keep your car if you come work for me in my garage. I also want you to learn to drive like a pro cause you got talent. You have to sell your house and pay off your debts. You will have to come live with Team Torreto in our house. Your responsibilities would be to us, you would be part of our team. What do you think? I would pay you but not much cause you get free room and board and I still have to buy or build a car for Jesse." Dom waited to see what she would say.  
  
Torrie did not know what to say. She could keep her car and live rent free. She was kind of sick of living alone in a big house anyway. But to live with team Torreto? She was an only child and she had never lived with sooo many other people. And to live with the object of her every girlhood fantasy, and some that were not so girlish... But she would get to keep her car and the legendary Dom Torreto wanted to teach her to drive better. She thought she would be insane to turn that down. But she did not know if she wanted to live in the same house as Dom. But she told herself what other choice do you have girl. You have to sell your house and if you don't take him up on his offer you will be homeless and car less cause the keeping your car clause involves working for Dom. She was worried about dealing with Letty too. Everyone knew about that girl's temper. And she didn't know them. The fact that they raced and had been friends for a long time did not make them normal. They could be drug dealers or anything. But then again she would see lots of that if she ended up living on the street. At least she would have a roof over her head and food to eat if she agreed. If Letty doesn't kill me when she figures out I like Dom, Torrie thought. But she didn't see where she had much choice.  
  
"I'll do it" she said, "And thank you. Your offer is more then generous and more then I deserve. But won't your friends and your girl be upset that you brought home a stranger to add to the team without asking them first?"  
  
"First off I have no girl anymore so don't worry about it. Second of all I am the head of the team. If I want to bring home 10 new members then I will. I don't really have to ask them. The only one with the right to be mad at me over it is Mia cause it is her house too but she won't be. She will be thrilled to have someone else to take care of. Not that you need it but don't try to tell that to Mia." Dom did not believe he asked her to move into his house. It is not like you asked her to move into your room man he told himself. Nothing wrong with picking up able help and a good driver for room and board and spending money. Something occurred to him just then.  
  
"What store does your father own, or rather do you own?" Dom asked. "Would I know of it?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you would," Torrie said, "It is 'The Racers Edge'. I'm sure you've been there."  
  
"Ya I've done some shopping there." Dom laughed, some shopping. He had a line of credit there for 30,000 dollars. "I heard that Harry died but I did not know that the store was mortgaged that bad. And your right that manager is an ass." But he doesn't dare fuck with me, Dom thought.  
  
Torrie answered. "Unfortunately it is. My mom had issues and they got the money for her treatment that way and daddy liked to gamble. Seems petty now to say it but they both screwed up big. Daddy had issues with the law. It all cost money. They got the money by mortgaging the store. It could be years before I will ever see a penny. I wanted it like that at first so the damn mortgage will not be hanging over my head forever. I will never sell that store. It was dad's baby and someday it will be mine. I live for the day when I get to fire that asshole manager the bank appointed." She was perilously close to tears again. Dom figured if she wanted him gone that bad then he would just have him fired anyway.  
  
"Chin up girl. You have no worries now. You are a member of team Torreto and I take care of mine. When you are ready to run your own store you should have paid me back in race winnings for the team and maybe you will even be a partner like Vince and Brian. Speaking of them, lets go introduce you to the team ok?" Dom started to lead her back over to where the rest of the team stood around their cars. Vince and Jesse were both fully recovered from their injuries. Vince still got ache in his leg every once and awhile though and it took Jesse awhile to get over being afraid of his own shadow. Of course the fact that Brian had killed Tran helped. The remaining Tran family still feuded with the Torreto's. It was something they had just learned to deal with. It was not as bad now because Johnny had been the ring leader in that feud.  
  
"Why have I never met you before if you were always hanging around The Racer's Edge? I am in there so much, have been for years, that I can't believe I never saw you. I knew Harry had a daughter but never knew she was into cars cause I never saw her around."  
  
"Oh I was there all the time." Wrong answer she realized. Now he was going to want to know why he had never seen her. And the answer was because when her dad saw him and his crew coming she had to go wait out back. Her dad had not wanted her to meet Dom because he had been scared she would get involved with him, involved with street racing.  
  
"So why did I never see you there?"  
  
"I, um, spent a lot of time out back so I was not up front to be seen very often. I worked the counter sometimes but not often." But I use to hide in the office and peek out the one way window at you while you were there, she thought.  
  
"That doesn't seem likely, what would you do out back when your dad was up front?"  
  
"Ok. Ok. Way to harass me Dom. He made me hide out back when you or your team came in because he did not want me involved with any of you. He never wanted me to street race and when it came to guys he wanted me around you all were at the very bottom of his list."  
  
"Sounds like Harry. I had quite a reputation back then for sure. I can see why he would worry having such a pretty daughter. I wouldn't want my daughter around a boy like I was then either." Dom laughed. Harry had made her hide in the back. And by the look on her face she wanted nothing more then to role with them and learn to race. She was like Letty but without the attitude problem. "Lets go, the guys are wondering what we're doing."  
  
"Um Dom this is more then a little embarrassing for me you know?" she said as they walked toward the team.  
  
"Why is that Torrie?"  
  
"Because your friends and especially that Jesse guy are going to think that I tricked you or gave you some sob story to get my car back."  
  
"Baby, why do you think I put the stipulation that you come live with us on the deal? You needed to be desperate to do it, go move in with strangers. If you just wanted your car back and you were not really as bad off as you say you would have just offered the money or let me keep the car. I am smart and my team will not second guess me. I can see where admitting to them all that you needed this kind of help will go against your pride but they are good people, Ok?" Dom felt a strange protective feeling to this waif of a girl. "Tell me you are ok with this. If you are not up to it I will just put you in my ride and let Jesse drive your car home."  
  
Torrie was a bit taken aback by Dom's use of pet names for her already. She was half in love with him, well not him but what she had made him in her mind. He was likely nothing like what she imagined but she had this idealistic image of him and his calling her baby girl and stuff like that was not helping her keep the relationship they shared in a business light. He was likely use to talking to all the girls like that. He no doubt did not even mean anything by it. Or thought of her as a baby or a child.  
  
"I want to meet them Dom. No sense putting it off and it would just be weird for everyone to know I am coming to live with you all but for them to not know my name. And by the way will I have my own room or will I have to share? I am an only child and I have never had to share a room. That would be strange for me. But I will make the sacrifice if I have to."  
  
"I am glad you want to be introduced around now and no you can have your own room. Mia and Brian live in the attic. Vince and Leon and Jesse share the basement. There are three bedrooms on the second floor. Mine and now you have one too. We could still have one more person. So come on and meet the team."  
  
Torrie was glad that she could have her own room but kind of wary of the fact that it was just her and Dom on the second floor. She was sure he would not be interested in her in that way anyway. He had been with Letty for so long and it could not be long that they were broken up. Plus they did this all the time. She heard from her father once that Dom and Letty split up again so Dom was racing better then ever. The split always made him a little crazy, which in their business was a good thing in that it made you go faster and live on the edge.  
  
"OK Dom I am done being a silly scaredy girl, lets go meet the team." Dom could tell she was putting on a brave act for his sake and he felt the protective instinct grow a little more.  
  
"Hey they're good people; you have nothing to be nervous about girl. Try not to look like you are facing a firing squad." Dom tried to reassure her. They walked over to the others and everyone looked at Dom like, "ok you beat her and then you hug her and talk for like 45 minutes, now you bring her over here with your arm around her what's up?"  
  
Dom answered the unspoken question that he saw in everyone's eyes. "Guys this is Torrie. Instead of taking her car from her it has come to my attention that it makes more sense for us all to have her come live with us. She has recently lost both her parents and will have to sell her home. Instead of taking her car she is going to come live with us and work in the garage. She built her car with her dad so she more then has the skill to make it on the team. She is also going to be my star pupil to learn to drive like a pro so she can win for us at race wars. Ok Torrie, this is Vince, Leon, Mia, Brian, and Jesse."  
  
Torrie was bright red with embarrassment but everyone shook her hand and told her it was good to have her aboard. Everyone could see she was genuinely upset about the whole situation and no one thought she would have put herself through this embarrassment if her predicament was not for real. She got 4 genuinely warm handshakes from the guys and an enthusiastic hug from Mia. That took her a bit aback; she was not use to touchy people at all. She hugged the other girl back though just because it was so nice of her to welcome this newcomer without a question in her head.  
  
"Thank you all for being so nice to me." She said. "I know it must look really bad for me. I am happy to be part of your team and I hope we all become great friends. I have heard about you all for the last years that I have been following racing and I can't wait to be a part of it. Even if the way it came about has been hard for me." She finished.  
  
Everyone smiled at her. She was trying to be brave but Dom could see the strain. It had been a hard day for her and an even harder few months. Dom wanted to get her home. He did not however want her driving right now in the state she was in. "Hey Jesse, you drive Torrie's car home man. But don't get attached cause she is keeping it. I just want her to ride this one with me.  
  
"Hey no sweat Dom." Jesse replied. "Meet you at home." They all climbed into their own cars. 


	4. The Ride

Hey, at the time I am posting this I have two reviews and they both liked it. Woowho for me. I was worried that no one would like it! So I am going to update it again. Just so ya'll know I have it written up to 65000 words cause I love writing it and I am not even out of ideas for it yet. As long as it is getting some good reviews or someone is enjoying it I will keep posting it. ( Kaitlin, thanks for your kind words. Mmmmocha, Dom and Letty are no longer together. You get the details later. While I have enjoyed reading about Dom and Letty, I just don't see them staying together in the long run. I guess it is a personal thing and I have some ideas for a Dom/Letty fic that I might write someday.You gave me pause though, now I have to re-read the whole story and make sure you get enough insight into Torrie. Hmm, I'll try to make sure you get to know her well.=)  
  
So here is chappie 4, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4, The Ride.  
  
"Hey, I would have been ok to drive back to your place. I am not that bad off!" Torrie was slightly hurt as she thought Dom did not trust her not to run away.  
  
"I want to drive you to your house to pick up whatever you need for the next few days. You can decide what furniture and stuff you want and we will pick it up in a few. But I figured you would want to grab your clothes and bathroom stuff now. You had a rough day and I don't want you driving tonight, ok, so just humour me."  
  
"When you put it that way I don't want to go back home alone, so thank you." Torrie was really glad that she would not be going back to her house alone. She did not want to face all the memories that it contained alone after the terrible day she had.  
  
"No sweat little girl get in the car."  
  
She climbed into the low red Mazda and they took off. She gave Dom directions and the drive only took half the time it would have had she been driving. They chatted about everyday stuff and listened to the radio. She went to the door of the house and let herself and Dom in. She went to her room and packed up her clothes quickly. She went into her bathroom and grabbed all her bathroom stuff.  
  
Dom had been wandering all around the house. It was a sweet house. It was big and spacious. Too bad she had to sell it. It looked like a house that would go from one generation to another through a family. He wondered if it had been in hers long. He made use of the time to do a little snooping. He wanted to have enough info on her to find out some background on her. He mostly believed her but would not have her living in his house till he knew it checked out online. He found the info he needed and went looking for Torrie. He found the room Torrie was in because it was the only one with a light on. "Hey you almost ready Torrie?" He asked. He was ready to head for home. There was always a gathering at his house after a race night and he was missing it. He had to be the host now that Letty was not around to do it. Well Mia would be ok without him for now.  
  
"Ya, I'm ready now Dom." She had one huge suitcase and a smaller bag packed up. It was about ¼ of her clothes but would get her through several days. They headed out, Dom carrying her big bag for her, preceded her down the stairs. Torrie made a funny noise when they were almost to the bottom of the stairs and when Dom turned around to check on her she was falling at him. He caught her but the force knocked them down the rest of the stairs onto the hallway floor. She ended up on him on the floor. He did a quick mental check and he seemed ok, nothing broken. Torrie had still not come to. He ran his hands lightly over her checking for broken bones but he did not feel anything out of the ordinary. But man was she thin. If she had broken anything you would be able to see it let alone feel it. She was all skin and bones. She felt fragile.  
  
She seemed ok though. She was just out like a light. Dom did not know if he would be better trying to wake her or just carrying her out to the car and letting her sleep. He was getting kind of worried that it was not normal sleep though; her breathing was not deep and steady but shallow and irregular. He shook her a bit to see if she would wake up. He was trying hard to school his body not to react to a sick girl he hardly knew in "that" way. She was draped over him on the floor, her head fitting perfectly onto his shoulder, her face almost pointed up at him. He resisted an urge to kiss her. She came too with a really glazed look in her eyes and he was glad to see her awake. But she seemed kind of stunned and Dom was still sort of worried about her.  
  
"Torrie, hey Torrie wake up girl, come on talk to me Torrie. Who am I?" She stared at him kind of vacantly.  
  
"Hey Dominic, why are we on the floor like this? Not that I mind. You smell so good." Torrie was definitely out of it. She was draped over him in a boneless heap. She looked at him for a minute and then seemed to pass out again. She was sleeping now. He could hear her deep even breathing. Dom was starting to loose the hard fought control over his hormones. He had been single now for months and while he thought he had wanted to be free to get with racer chasers it was not quite as fun as he had hoped.  
  
"Torrie wake up." She blinked at him. "Torrie, you passed out and knocked us both down the stairs. You were totally out of it for like 5 minutes. When was the last time you ate? You are too thin I mean you passed out! You had me worried. I didn't know whether to let you sleep it off or take you to a hospital or call the ambulance for you."  
  
"Oh Dom that is so nice of you to worry, but I am ok really. I really don't remember the last time I ate. Yesterday I think. Was too nervous to today." She sounded much more coherent now. She did not have that glassy look to her eyes anymore. She looked very innocent and sweet and kind of sleepy. Dom kissed her. He could not help himself as much as he did not want to start that kind of relationship with her. She was kissing him back but with a sort of innocent quality and Dom knew she had not had a lot of experience with men. He broke off the kiss and looked at her. She had a dreamy look in her eyes now and he had to put some distance between them or he was going to do something they would both regret right here on the hallway floor. He set her aside then he sat up and stood up, then picked her up and carried her out to the car. He set her down in the car then went back to get her bag. He was coming out of the house when he realized the security alarm would have to be turned on.  
  
"Torrie, you need to tell me how to activate the alarm system so we can leave." Dom tried to wake her up from the sort of stupor she seemed to be in again.  
  
"The code is 021480." She told him. "Do you know how the system works?"  
  
"I think I can handle it. Hey the code is Valentines day?"  
  
"My birthday."  
  
"Oh, ok, your birthday is on valentines day."  
  
He decided he had to try to get something with sugar into her to see if it would wake her up some. He ran back into the house and found the kitchen. He got a soda and some sort of snack cake thing then armed her alarm system. He got back in the car and gave her the food. "Drink it. I think you need the sugar. What do you mean you think you ate yesterday?" He asked as he did up her harness.  
  
"Yes sir!" She said and downed half the soda. Dom could tell from the sarcasm she was feeling better already. She was not so dozy anymore. "I said that cause I don't really remember if I did or not. Nope I had a sandwich for sure yesterday." One of her ways of dealing with stress was to forget to take care of herself. With all the stuff that had been going on she had just not been eating much. She continued, "Say Dom, I need to apologize for what happened. I know that it was wrong. And I just wanted to say that I am sorry for it. I will not let it happen again." She was refusing to look at him.  
  
Dom could tell she was embarrassed over the kiss, and likely his reaction too but he could not let her take the blame for it. "Hey Torrie it was not your fault. You passed out and then I caught you during our fall. The rest of what happened was my fault. You were so pretty and you looked so sweet lying on me like that that I lost my head and kissed you. It was not your fault at all. I am older and I should be wiser. You are right that that it can not happen again though. We need to have a business relationship. But I hope we can be friends too." He glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
She was sitting there quietly. She looked up and saw that smile. Oh man. She could not believe that Dominic Torreto just called her pretty. Man she was losing it. She would never have thought Dom would think she was pretty. She thought she was too pale, her hair was too dark and she was too thin for sure. From the way he talked he thought of her as a child and he had just been overcome by the moment. She was not sure if she was happy about that. She was not a child. Sure he was 3 years older or so but that was not the end of the world. It was hard to think of him as just a friend after that kiss and that smile but he was right they were supposed to be business partners. Or she was supposed to be his employee. They had to keep it professional. She knew it would be a problem for her cause he was the best looking man she had ever met. She wanted him. That was strange for her cause she never wanted a man before. She had had boyfriends and it was not like she was into girls or anything but she had never ached for a man before. She had grown up with an overprotective father and her dates had all been supervised. She had had such a strict curfew she could not have been more then causally involved with a guy if she had tried. Plus she had always had lots of girlfriends and the cars and the store to keep her busy. Still she was finding it hard to think of Dom in a friendly or business way. It was sort of scary for her. She had had a crush on Dom for a long time but in an innocent girlish way. She wanted him but she did not really know what she wanted. The difference in their ages did not bother her but the difference in their experiences did. He was use to the race rat girls who slept with all the winning guys. They knew what to do with a man. She on the other hand had no idea. She could not ever see Dom going for a girl like her so she had better get these thoughts out of her mind now.  
  
"Dom, it is ok really. We can just mark it up to the tension of the day and move on, OK? I know you are not interested in me that way and we need to have a good working relationship and live in the same house for the next few years. I want us to be friends too." Torrie said earnestly.  
  
"Torrie, I don't know who gave you the idea that guys are not interested in you but they lied. Under different circumstances I could be so into you, but not now with the kind of relationship we have to have OK? It would ruin everything if we hooked up and then it did not work out. Besides, I don't go in for causal sex with my team mates ok. And for that matter I would rather you did not hook up with any of the other guys on the team either for the same reasons. "  
  
"Sure Dom. I am not looking for that kind of relationship right now anyway. I want to get my life back on track first. When I am a famous street racer who happens to own 'The Racer's Edge' free and clear then I can start looking for romance." She didn't really mean that but she figured it would make Dom feel safer.  
  
"So you have never had a boyfriend?" Dom asked incredulously. "I find it hard to believe a pretty girl with her own fast car and great personality never had boyfriends."  
  
"Oh I had boyfriends, just nothing serious. Daddy thought I was too young to 'go steady' and then I was always soo busy. I had my car and I did well in school. I worked at the store and helped dad out. I went out with boys all the time but it was always group dates. Then my mom died then my dad and after that I did not have much time for anything but work and worrying. I have been into guys before but just never stayed with one guy for any length of time. I want to make the Racers Edge a success and I want to be famous. If for right now it is famous as a member of Team Torreto that is fine but someday I am going to be famous on my own merit. I imagine I will meet lots of nice cute guys working around cars anyway. I know that the team is off limits but surely there are guys galore around race nights."  
  
Dom was not thrilled with the thought of her meeting guys at race meets. For some reason he did not want to go too deep into he was not thrilled with the thought of her meeting guys period. He was sure it was just because he felt protective of her. He was still not thrilled about Mia and Brian and Brian was one of his best friends. But the guys that hung out at race meets were punks and they played the field a lot. "Oh like you did to Letty" a voice in his head said. He told himself that was in the past and best left there. Letty left him over it but in secret he was glad. They had been together too long. Had gotten together too young. They had not known what they were doing. He had been an ass to cheat on her but he had been young and wanted to do what he saw other guys his age do. He knew that there were guys at race meets that would be good to Torrie but there were so many losers too. He also wanted her for himself but he did not want to look at that feeling too hard.  
  
"Torrie you will be very busy. Too busy to have much of a social life." Dom felt like a real bad guy for saying this to her. She was only 22 she was bound to want to go out with friends and meet people. But he wanted to keep her to himself and he was not going to analyze that feeling too much right now. You have your responsibilities to the team, your store, and then racing and your training. It will take up a lot of your time."  
  
"Well Dom, I am not going be working in your garage all day and night. And I know that there are not race nights every night of the week. I am not going to be your prisoner and I don't need a father. I had one." She was more then pissed off that he thought he could control her life in that way. If she wanted to go out after hours then she was going to go. The fact that she worked for him and lived in his house was not going to stop her from going out on her free time and Dom could go to hell. She had no plans of turning into some sort of party girl cause it was just not her style but she was not going to sit at home and quilt either. She had friends and a life too. Dom did not want her to get a life that did not involve her working for him is all. Strange when you thought about it since she only knew him for one night.  
  
"No one said you were a prisoner Torrie. I just don't want you to think that you are going to have it easy. You will work hard and you will have to come with us to all the race nights and you will have to work every day in the garage. That is in addition to whatever you have to do at 'The Racers Edge'. I am just trying to keep it real for you so you are not hurt in the long run ok?" Dom hoped he looked sincere.  
  
"Dom I am not a party animal but I am not giving up my friends and my life for you OK. You will just have to live with the fact that sometimes I am going to go out. It is out of your hands. I really don't want to fight over it right now so maybe we should discuss this more tomorrow. It seems that we are not going to agree right away and I don't feel good. I have a headache and I feel really sleepy." Torrie kind of slumped over in her seat.  
  
"Well sleep then. It will be half an hour till we get home anyhow. I will wake you up when we get there and you are right there will be time to discuss the house rules tomorrow." Dom turned the radio on to a top 40 station and turned the volume way down low. Torrie drifted off to sleep to the sounds of 'A woman's worth' by Alicia Keys. 


	5. The house

Hello people who have read the story this far. I am looking at the reviews. I have like 4 good ones 1 tepid on and 1 not good one. First someone explain Mary Sue to me before I lose my ever loving mind. ;) I am not big into the fan fiction culture. I have read every fan fic about the fast and the furious I could get my hands on and I don't see how mine is all that a like others I have read. After seeing too many people get accused of stealing someone's idea I was pretty careful to be original. To LJ, thanks for taking the time to leave notes. Um I'm a dudette not a dude though ;) Torrie is neither perfect nor unrealistic. She is me in a lot of ways. I drive her car, wear her clothes, think like she thinks, listen to the same music. And most girls at race meets do have the guys drooling right away cause most girls are just there to be the submissive eyecandy. That is the sad fact of reality in the culture of racing. Most of my favourite stories are those with original characters. To me there are only so many times you can explain how two people met. With a character that is new there are so many new possibilities. But I guess we can agree to disagree. I wish someone would tell me if the story is easy to read and makes sense. Not to be bitchy but Myself you should really take time to learn to spell or spell check your reviews. You know about how seriously I am going to take a review that looks like a slow 10 year old wrote it ;) Anyway here is chapter 5, we'll see what happens. But in case anyone else is wondering no she does not have an eating disorder. When she is stressed she doesn't eat and that screws her up some. Thanks to everyone who reviewed seriously!  
  
Chapter 5 The House.  
  
It seemed like no time at all till Dom was gently shaking her awake. He was crouched down beside her in the open passenger side door. "Hey sleepy head. I did not think you would actually fall that deeply asleep in the car like that but we're home. I stopped and got us some supper on the way and I want you to eat something before you go to bed. Mia already has your bed made up and after you eat you can go to bed if you want. It might be loud though cause there is always a party here after race night.  
  
Torrie blinked at him. He could tell she was still half asleep. She started to get up. She was still kind of shaky. She had trouble getting the unfamiliar harness of the RX-7 open. Dom undid it for her and she tried again to get up. She was not doing great. Dom said forget it to himself and scooped her up into his arms. "You look to shaky to walk, I'll carry you."  
  
"No I am too heavy. Put me down Dom. I can walk and what will people think if you carry me into the house. I was just still half asleep. I am fine now, really. Dominic Torreto put me down!" Despite all her protests he carried her up to the house and opened the door while she clung to his neck.  
  
"You might weigh 120 soaking wet; you are far from too heavy for me. I'll set you down in the house." Dom set her down on the sofa. Everyone was looking at them, wondering what was up with her. He ran back out to the car to get the pizza he had bought for everyone's supper. While he was gone Torrie looked around at the room full of people. Vince came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, Torrie right?" He asked her. He felt kind of bad for her even though he had told himself she was likely a scammer looking to keep her car and pick up Dom. She looked so young. To young for any of them really. Vince thought she looked very sad and alone. He wondered how old she really was. She looked like a teenager. Sitting there with her legs tucked under her and her shoulders hunched over like she was trying to be small and inconspicuous. He sat down on the couch next to her. She smiled a timid little smile at him and said "That's right, and you're Vince right?"  
  
"That's right. So what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" He obviously thought so since Dom had to carry her in. It occurred to him just then where he had seen her before. She was Harry's daughter. He had seen old Harry rush her out to the back of the store on more then one occasion when he saw them coming. "Hey you're the little dark haired kid from The Racers Edge! You're not as short anymore but you're still not much more then scrawny."  
  
"Yes I am the dark haired kid from the Racer's Edge but I am not a kid any more. I wondered if any of you would recognize me. Dom didn't. But nope, I'm not sick, just weak. I have not been eating too much lately and I fainted on Dom so he would not let me walk to the house. I could have but I have learned quickly that you just may as well let Dom do what Dom thinks is best. I will be fine after a good nights sleep and something to eat. Dom said he brought food home so I will be fine when I eat something. It is nice to meet you Vince. Do you work for Dom too or just race for him?"  
  
"I work for him in the garage sometimes and sometimes I do my own thing. Depends on the day really, but I will be around. And you are right about letting him have his own way. Your life will go much easier. So you built that Nissan did you?"  
  
"With my dad but he's been dead for about 5 months now. I have been working on it on my own since then. I enjoy cars. I always have. It sounds good to have a job working on cars."  
  
"Well Dom is a tough guy but he is a big marshmallow under the exterior. He will give you a hard time but just go with the flow." Vince chuckled. "So how old are you Torrie?"  
  
"Sure Vince, all bark right. Ya, that's how he seems all right. And I am 22." Vince could hear the sarcasm.  
  
"No really, he will ride you hard. He's like that. But we all love him anyway. And he does it for our own good in his mind. We all disagree but we just go with the flow because as you have noticed it is easier. You are quite the talented racer. No one comes that close to Dom on their first ever run unless they have skill and guts. So what made you...." Vince trailed off as Dom came back into the room and stared at him. "Well we'll get to know each other better over the next little while Kay?" Vince got up, he was having a very hard time believing she was 22. He would not have thought she was that old.  
  
"Sure Vince, nice to talk to you. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next while." Torrie did not know if she was imagining things or if Vince did not want Dom to see them talking.  
  
Dom walked over and set the stack of pizzas down on the coffee table. "Hey guys, food's here. Come and get it. Hey Torrie what do you like on it? I got cheese, meats and the works here."  
  
"Works please." She watched as he put two pieces on a plate and gave it to her. She curled up on the end of the sofa with her legs under her and watched everyone eat as she ate hers. They were such a close group. Obviously all of the people here now did not live here but they were all close. It was that kind of business they were in she guessed. She was kind of sad that she did not really belong here. Everyone knew each other but no one knew her and she did not know anyone else. Well she knew Dom and sort of Vince but not enough to consider herself close to them. Dom seemed to sense her withdrawing inward. He leaned over and asked her if she was tired.  
  
"Not really, just thinking about all that happened today. It is a lot to think about you know?" She had sad eyes. Dom decided it was time for her to go to bed tired or not. She was done eating and it was after 12am anyway. He was worried she would break down and cry or something in front of a houseful of guests. Now how to tell her it was time for her to say goodnight without setting her off at him again for acting like her father. Which he was not trying to do. He decided all he could do was go ahead and ask her if she wanted to go to bed.  
  
"Hey girl maybe I should show you to your room. I don't want you to over tire yourself. I want to be able to show you around the neighbourhood tomorrow to so you need a good nights sleep. Do you want the grand tour of the house now so you will know where your room is?"  
  
"Sure Dom that would be good. I can unpack and go to bed."  
  
They said goodnight to everyone and Dom pointed out the kitchen and dining room and the basement stairs on the way to the upstairs landing. He pointed out his room and the stairs to the attic then the bathroom. He opened up the door that was just beside his.  
  
"And this is your room." Dom preceded her into the room. It had a double bed and a dresser with a mirror and a tall dresser. The closet was open and it was a fair size. It was in fact a fair sized room. It would be big enough to hold all her furniture from her old room. She was glad about that as she was rather attached to it.  
  
"Hey this is a great room Dom. It is much larger then I thought. You said we can get my own furniture later in the week and move it in right?"  
  
"Sure. Mia and Brian have a spare room in the attic space with no furniture so we will just put this stuff up there and they can have a spare bedroom for when people stay over. It's no big deal. I can understand why you want your own furniture. We can start to move the things you want to keep over to the house tomorrow if you want. Do you know someone you can borrow a truck from?"  
  
"Ya, the store owns a truck and since it is in my name there is nothing they can say if I use it for the afternoon. I would like to get all the stuff I want to keep out of the house so I can put it on the market before I loose my nerve. I wonder how much it would cost a month to put all the stuff in storage. I don't like the thoughts of selling the furniture. I should get enough for the house to pay the bills off so I don't really need to sell the contents. I guess I could use it to pay down the mortgage on the store. Oh well we can worry about that tomorrow. Goodnight Dom."  
  
"Ya goodnight Torrie. I'll wake you at 9am ok?" She nodded and Dom closed the door. She sat down on the bed. It was comfortable. She got up and changed into her night cloths. She wore shorts and a tank top to bed. It was what she always wore. She unpacked all her clothes. She then padded down the hall to the washroom. She had brought her toothbrush and towels with her cause no way was she going to bed without a shower. They had one of those clear plastic shower curtains with fish on it. She decided at last minute to take a bath. She was too tired to stand up almost and they had another bathroom downstairs so it was not like anyone would go without. She filled up the tub and got in. She lay back and was dozing after washing her hair.  
  
Dom went downstairs and gave the team the signal to start clearing people out of the house. That took about 10 minutes. Then he gathered the team together and got Jesse to get the computer.  
  
"I want to know if her story checks out Jesse so let's see what you can find out about her."  
  
"Ok Dom, what did you say her full name was?"  
  
"Torrie MacManus, when I snuck around her house I found out her full first name is Victoria. Her mom's name was Isabella and her dad's name was Harry as most of us know now. She was born on Feb 14th 1980.  
  
Jesse did his thing with the computer and found the info. Dom sent everyone but Brian away telling them he would let them know if he found anything he thought they all needed to know but for now he wanted to preserve as much of her privacy as he could but as the team leader he felt he should know all there was to know.  
  
He and Brian poured over the records that Jesse had found and learned that her mom was killed in a car wreck that had been covered up. They could not find out the details just that there had been an accident and she had not lived. Her dad had killed himself not long after. He had driven his car off a cliff and the car burned up. They didn't even really find enough of him to bury. His grave was empty. Torrie, sweet innocent little thing, had also been convicted for stealing cars at 16. She had done community service for that act, most kids would have done time in jeuvie for that but her dad must have gotten her out of it. Her story checked out and Dom could not blame her for not bringing up the record. It was sealed now so it was not like she had to tell people. She had never been in trouble again from what Brian could figure out. She did have other family however so Dom wondered why she had never gone to them for help. Oh well that was all they were going to find out.  
  
Dom figured that the omissions she had made could be forgiven since she did not really know them and stealing a few cars when you ran with a bad crowd at the time did not make you a bad person. Hell, Dom had beaten a guy more then half way to death and done jail time. If anyone understood doing things that seemed to be right at the moment it was Dom. He wondered why the accident that killed her mother seemed like such a big secret. 


	6. The Bath

6, The Bath.  
  
Dom decided to go to bed at around 12:30. After all he had to get up too and he needed to get some rest. He headed upstairs and went to his room. He changed into clean boxers which is what he wore to bed when people stayed over. Normally he slept in the buff but that seemed strange with Torrie on the same floor. What if they ran into each other in the night? He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He opened the door and there was Torrie in the bath. But if she caught him in here.He had forgotten to tell her the door did not lock on the knob you had to use the hook on the back of the door. She looked like she was asleep in the bathtub. He did not want her to think he was a peeping tom but she could drown in the tub if she fell asleep. Since she never had looked up or noticed him in any way it was a good bet she was in fact asleep. Not good. The solution came to him in an instant. He backed out of the room and closed the door. He then knocked on it loudly. "Hey Torrie, you in there? I forgot to tell you the door does not lock so I want to know if it is safe to go into the bathroom."  
  
Torrie cam to with a start. "No Dom, I'm in the bath. Thanks for knocking first. I will be out in a minute." She got out and finished up. She could not believe how foolish it was to fall asleep in the bathtub. She could have drowned. She got dressed in her night clothes and finished up. She came out of the bathroom and Dom was standing there waiting.  
  
"Thanks for calling out Dom. I fell asleep in the bathtub. I feel like such an idiot. How dangerous is that?"  
  
"Hey no sweat, glad I did not just barge in on you though. I forgot to tell you to use the hook, the lock is broken." Dom looked away from her eyes. Something did not ring true to Torrie. Dom seemed a little shifty, nervous, he was having a lot of issues meeting her eyes. She said,  
  
"Are you sure you did not walk in on me by mistake Dominic? You seem kind of nervous around me all of a sudden and you don't want to meet my eyes. I would not be mad. After all you did not stay there and you wanted to spare me the embarrassment of waking me up while I was in the bath. It is not like you tried to see me that way right?"  
  
"Um, ya I did just walk in. I forgot that you were here and that I forgot to tell you about the lock. I was worried about you being asleep in the tub but I did not want to wake you up in person so I made up the story and knocked on the door. I hoped you would not figure it out. I did not want to embarrass you. I tried not to look; I left as soon as I realized you were there"  
  
"Hey Dom it is no big deal. It was as you say an accident and I am not going to hold it against you ok? Like you said you left right away and did not try to peek. Let's leave it at that alright?" Dom nodded; glad she was letting him off easy. "I'll see you in the morning for the grand neighbourhood tour and to go get my stuff ok? Maybe we can even stop by the store to get the truck and I will introduce you around and tell the manger my new address."  
  
"Sounds good Torrie, see you in the morning. I am glad you are not too upset about what happened."  
  
They went there separate ways at that point and headed off to bed. Torrie found it hard to get to sleep because of all the stuff she had running through her head. She was kind of wierded out by the fact that Dom saw her naked. She was also pissed that she had not had the chance to do the same thing to him. Not that his night attire left much to the imagination. He was perfect. His chest and arms were so muscled. Seeing him without a shirt was not helping her stop thinking of him in more then a friendly way. Well maybe she would sleep tonight with dreams of the perfection (in body anyway) That was Dom Torreto. She finally fell asleep around 1:30. 


	7. The long Ass Night

Well here's two more chapters from the chapter vault. Thanks to Bye-Bye for the review. I am playing with the dialog. Thanks for the advice. I can't see me re-writing this one, it's too damn long ( but I will most deffinity look at that for my next fiction I am planning now. I appreciate the fact that you took the time to make that suggestion. Here ya'll go..  
  
Chapter 7, The long ass night.  
  
Dom woke up at 3:30. He could not figure out why. He was trying to drift off again when he heard a funny noise. It took him a minute to figure out what it was. He was not use to sharing this floor with anyone and had forgotten about the girl. It was Torrie making the noise. She was crying or moaning in her sleep. He waited for a minute or two but she didn't stop, so he got up with a groan and padded next door to check on her. He normally had a hard enough time getting any sleep let alone falling back asleep once he was up. He went into Torrie's room. She was asleep on her side clutching a pillow. She was crying and making noises that would likely be screams if she was awake; she was thrashing around like she was trying to get free from something. He went over to the bed and got down on his knees beside it. "Hey Torrie, wake up. It is just a nightmare. Wake up. Torrie. Torrie. It's Dom, I'm here. Wake up."  
  
She came to from the nightmare that had her in its grip and launched herself at Dom, sobbing. She was inconsolable, crying as though her heart was broken or she was deathly afraid in her dream. "Shush Torrie. It's ok. I'm here. It can't have been that bad Torrie. Calm down it was just a bad dream." He crawled into the bed since she was locked around his neck and it seemed like the only way to get her back into bed. He hauled her up against him. "Shush it's ok. I'm here for you. You're fine, it was all just a bad dream. You can calm down you're fine." She took a shuddering breath and calmed down somewhat. She kind of hiccupped to a stop over the next ten minutes, still shaking like a leaf against him. She was clearly terrified of something in that dream. "What was your dream about Torrie? It will help if you talk about it."  
  
Maybe he was right and she should talk to someone about it. She never had and the nightmares had been getting worse. It was one of the reasons why she was so weak. She had hardly been sleeping at all since the death of her father. But she just wasn't sure about sharing it with him. It seemed like more personal details on top of personal details and she hardly knew anything about him. Well nothing that was not rumour anyway. "I don't think it will help Dom. They center on something that no one knows about. No one. How do you know it will help?"  
  
"I had the same thing happen to me when my dad died. I had nightmares afterward and they got better when I told my mom about them. I swear it helped me."  
  
She decided to tell him, baring one thing. "Can you keep a secret? I don't want anyone to know about this. It was kept very hush hush at the time."  
  
"If you ask me not to tell anyone then I won't." Of course Dom had already found out about the accident and now he was going to find out why it was kept secret he figured.  
  
Well you know my mom died in a car accident right?" She began. Dom nodded. "Well I was not totally forthcoming about that. I was in the car with her. We were driving home from my school's Christmas concert and we meet a drunk driver. He was in our lane. Mom swerved to avoid him but he side swiped us anyway and then the car went over the guardrail and down into the water. Mom was unconscious and could not get out. I got out just barely and tried to save her but I could not get her out of the car. It was underwater and I was so cold and weak. I had also gotten a broken arm in the crash. I couldn't save her, no matter how many times I tried. By the time the EMT's got there is was too late and she was gone. I relive the car filling up with water and not being able to save my mom when I have these nightmares. I never told anyone about them before. I was too scared. Then on top of that guilt I have the guilt that had I went to my dad and talked to him about it all it might have made us closer and he may not have died of a broken heart like he did. I couldn't save her. She's dead cause I was weak and I couldn't break the window out to get her. I couldn't save her." Torrie was now sobbing again.  
  
Dom was glad to finally know what had happened with Torrie's mother but he had never thought it would have been that bad. He hadn't wanted to go into it but he thought hearing about his experience might help her.  
  
"Ya, I do know how it feels to try to save someone and not be able to. I watched my dad die in a car wreck. Then I bet the guy who ran him off the track so bad that now he can't drive anymore. I did hard time for that assault too. I know what you are going through. You never forget but it gets easier to remember the good things as time goes on. That is not your fault baby, you don't know if being physically stronger would have done anything. You need to forgive yourself and move on. You tried to save her several times in ice cold water with a broken arm. You did everything. You'll do better now that you got it out of your system. It helps to talk about it. I'll leave you now so you can get some sleep." He kissed her forehead like he would if she were Mia and having nightmares and moved to leave.  
  
"Dominic" Oh man when she used his whole name he was not going to like what came next. "Would you stay with me till I fall back to sleep. Normally once I have a nightmare if I go back to sleep it just comes back but maybe if I know you are here I will be able to sleep awhile longer." Torrie was still curled up against him like a small cat seeking a warm place to nap. It felt right and comfortable and he really had no desire to move back to his own room anyway.  
  
"Sure kid, I will stay with you till you're asleep alright?"  
  
"That's great Dom. Don't leave me." Her voice was already getting sleepier and in her sleepy state she curled up even closer, her head on his shoulder. He figured that he may as well make the best of it and he held her close and went to sleep himself.  
  
Dom woke up and blinked. He was in the wrong room. And he had no memory of bringing a girl upstairs. But he had one curled up against him. He thought he had made it an early night. He looked at the girl in his arms and the whole night came back to him. They were wrapped around each other, he on his back with her against his side. Her head was on his shoulder and her breath was tickling his neck. Her hair was all around them. Man she had fantastic hair. Their legs were a tangled pile and his arm was around her. He slowly slid out from under Torrie and got up. He did not want to be there when she woke up, didn't want to look at the reasons now. She looked so peaceful and young lying there asleep. He went back to his own room. Ah hell it was 10 am. He had not planned on sleeping in that late. But he had not planned on sleeping in Torrie's room either. He would let her sleep another half hour or so then go wake her. He hoped things did not get too weird between them after last night. Maybe she would not even remember. He often had not remembered details or his mom coming into his room. He waited the half hour then went to wake her.  
  
"Hey Torrie, wake up. Time to start the day. Come on wake up." She was ignoring him. He could tell. She had wrapped the blanket closer around her and hid her head down under it. It seemed that Torrie was not a morning person. He shook her by the shoulder. "Come on wake up lazy, I already let you sleep in longer then I was going to." Still no response from the blanket pile that was Torrie. Dom decided to do the only thing a guy could do in the situation. He hauled the blankets off her and started to tickle her. She stopped pretending to be asleep and started to scream. She was very ticklish.  
  
"Get off me you big bully I'm up, I'm up." She jumped on his back and started to strangle him from behind. Well as much as a small girl like her could strangle a guy with a neck like Dom.  
  
Vince, Leon, and Jesse came to see what all the commotion was about. They laughed at the sight of Dom getting smacked around by the small girl he was trying to wake up.  
  
"Don't look at me like that guys she would not get up. I am not a bully but no one gets to sleep this late on weekdays."  
  
The guys walked away laughing still. "Dom has it bad Dawg." Leon made this statement to the group in general.  
  
"Naw man, he is just feeling protective of her right now man, he is not ready to get involved with a girl yet." Vince hoped that was the case at least cause he thought he might like a chance with the dark haired beauty. The guys walked back down the stairs chuckling.  
  
"Ok Dom I am up now so go away and let me get dressed. What is the rush anyway? What is on today's agenda?"  
  
"We need to make plans to get your remaining stuff, show you the garage and get you ready to start working on cars. Or would you rather help Mia in the grocery store?"  
  
"Oh no, cars please. I am way better with cars then I am going to be with working in a convenience store. I know cars inside out. My dad taught me so we would have a hobby together. What kind of work do you do in your garage?"  
  
"We do a lot of custom work for people. Lots of engine rebuilds and lowering. We do custom painting and decals and stuff too. We are getting more and more business now that street racing is becoming more and more popular. I spend my time mostly at the garage but I have to spend some time at the store with Mia too. You will see a lot of Jesse and Leon though. And no doubt more then enough of me too. But there is time to go into details later. Get dressed. Do you want to get your stuff and get that over with today? I can get Brian, Vince and Leon to help us with that today if you want?"  
  
"That would be great Dom; I want to sell the house soon as possible before I think about it too much. If I dwell on it I am going to find it much harder. If we get all the stuff I need out of it then I can get you to give me some time off to find a realty agent."  
  
"Ok, sounds good." Dom walked out of her room and closed the door behind him so she could dress. Things looked better during the light of day. He would have to start her race training soon too. She was going to be one heck of a driver. Torrie met him in the kitchen about 20 minutes later, dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. She was ready for whatever. She and Dom ate breakfast and then they all headed down to 'The Racers Edge' in Vinces's car. She ran in and picked up the keys to the truck. She took a second to tell the manager she was taking it and when she planned on having it back. She introduced Dom to the staff and gave them his number in case they ever needed to call her. While she was not watching Dom told the asshole manager that if he ever hurt Torrie's feelings again he would be looking for a new job. The poor man just sputtered and stammered how sorry he was. They all knew they should keep Dom Torreto happy. While Torrie might not have any say in the matter right now, when it came to 'The Racers Edge' they wanted to keep Dom Torreto happy. The manager was not impressed and Dom guessed the extent that the man had been bullying Torrie had been underestimated.  
  
He went out to meet Torrie in the parking lot. She was leaning up against the red ford truck the store owned and the guys were standing in a circle around her laughing at something she said. The guys had all taken to her right away which he found surprising. He came over to them and she smiled up at him. He smiled back and said it was time they headed out. She tried to climb in the truck and before she could Vince lifted her onto the seat. She laughed at him for it and thanked him. Dom was not amused at Vince playing the gallant hero. She and Dom drove in the truck while Leon, Jesse and Vince followed in the car. Dom was quiet and Torrie did not bother trying to fill the silence. It was a companionable silence, not the awkward kind.  
  
With the four of them it did not take long to get all her personal stuff loaded up and taken back to the house. The moved all the other stuff upstairs and set her furniture up in her room. Although the guys hardly let her do more then 'supervise' because she was to save her strength. She was strong but she decided to that advantage of the break for now. They returned the truck and went home. The garage was a short drive from the house. Dom took her back and showed her around. They worked on a car together till supper. She was a hard worker and Dom was impressed.  
  
They ate supper then watched some TV. Everyone was home taking it easy as there were no races and not much going on. Torrie excused herself around 11 and headed up to bed. She was careful to use the hook lock on the door while she showered. Dom went to bed around 12. He peaked in at Torrie and she was sound asleep. She made it through the night this time, no nightmares. The next several days passed uneventfully. She settled in and the guys started to wonder how they had gotten along without her. She was funny and smart and a hard worker. She felt comfortable and safe with them. She only had nightmares once and Dom stayed with her only till she was asleep. She never seemed to remember the day after anyway. 


	8. The Meet

Chapter 8, The meet.  
  
That Thursday was the first race night that she was going to go to as part of team Torreto. She was not racing she was just going as part of the team to see and be seen. She took careful pains with her appearance. She left her hair down, she hated to leave it down because it was such a pain in the ass but she knew it made the most dramatic statement that way. She wore a dark blue tank top with orange and red flames licking up from the hem and dark blue pants low on her hips. It left most of her belly bare. She wore her black driving boots. She did her makeup rather dark and it made a striking picture with her pale skin and dark hair. She made her way downstairs. Everyone else was ready to go. She got wolf whistles from all the guys and Brian got a poke in the ribs for his trouble. She laughed and grabbed her keys. Dom spoke.  
  
"Hey Torrie, I want you to ride with me tonight. There will be lots of time for you to have your own car later."  
  
"Sure I will ride along with you when you race Dom, I would love to really."  
  
"I mean we will just leave your car home."  
  
Everyone saw the look on Torrie's face and they headed out to their cars. They did not want to be around for the first of what they thought would be many explosive fights between the newest member of the team and it's captain. They were quite use to Dom clashing with his girl, and even if they were not a couple yet, it felt inevitable to the team that they would end up as one. Plus they wanted Torrie to take her own car. It was a cool car and would add to the look of the team. Leon did not want to see Torrie get her face slapped off by some racer chaser either.  
  
"Dom how do you expect me to be taken seriously if I show up in your car? I will seem more like some racer chaser girl you picked up then part of your team. I want to drive my own car. I don't want to race it but I want to drive my own car. I like to drive my car and show it off." She was obviously not impressed with Dom.  
  
"Well I want you to ride with me and see what you can learn. No one will dare say anything about it."  
  
"No they will just think it and no one will ever take me seriously. Besides I can ride with you during races and still take my own car down. Is that the whole point Dom? You don't want me to be good in my own right? Besides that I can still ride with you during races and take my own car there." She was repeating herself but she did not think he was getting the picture at all. She thought this all stemmed more from Dom wanting her to be dependant on him for her ride home then anything. He was scared she would take off on him. She was about to bring that into the open when he flipped about her earlier comment.  
  
"I can't believe you would think that of me and if that's how you want to be then take your own car. I don't care." He turned to storm away.  
  
What a baby to start this fight over something so trivial. She could not figure his reasoning at all. They were nose to nose yelling at each other. 'Fine' she thought 'I will take my own car. It's what I wanted anyway.' She thought it over and decided to apologise though. If she took her own car Dom would just be in a snit all night over it. Even though she did think that she should be allowed to take her own car. She did not want to have a bad night because Dom was sulking over their fight all night. How was she to learn if she did not drive her own car? But anyway sometimes you had to be the bigger person and she guessed Dom was so proud it would not be him. She grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away.  
  
"You're right Dom, I am sorry to start a stupid fight. Of course I will ride with you. I am sure I will learn lots."  
  
"I am not trying to keep you from becoming a winner in your own right you know. I want you to win and I want you to become famous so that you will bring a good name to us because you got your start with us you know." He looked so earnest that she was touched and ashamed of all the rude things she said. He thought this was really for the best. He really did not understand why she would be upset. She didn't know much about guys and she would guess that Dom did not really know that much about how to treat woman to keep them happy. She hugged him, she did not even think about it. She was embarrassed after she did it but it just seemed so right. She told him,  
  
"I'm sorry we fought. Lets go before the others wonder if we are ever coming." Dom smiled and jogged out the door. She followed Dom out the door and they got into his car. They all headed off for the location of the meet. As they pulled up they made quite an entrance. There were 5 cars in the formation, that she dubbed 'the flying V'. They found a spot and got out of the cars. Torrie went over to talk to Mia and Vince. Dom was surrounded by race slut girls right away. They all knew he was single again. Torrie was bitterly jealous but tried to keep it off her face. She thought she had done a good job till she saw the look Mia was giving her.  
  
"So you took the offer Dom made not just cause you needed the place to stay but cause you have a thing for him too right?" Mia asked, smiling. "It's ok really most girls around the races do."  
  
Torrie did not think she could lie to Mia so she told her the truth. "I have had a crush on Dom since I was 13 and started to get into cars and racing and well boys. I use to hide in my dad's office and watch him and the guys in the store through the two way window. But I don't expect anything to come of it. We have decided not to mix business and pleasure. Besides how would I ever get Dom's attention away from those girls?" The both watched Dom with the sluts.  
  
A guy on another team was checking Torrie out. He had never seen her around before. He started to walk her way. Mia saw him on the way over and she knew he was not coming to see her.  
  
"Hey Torrie, don't be too sure that Dom does not have feelings for you too, OK? He may not want to let on yet cause Letty dumping him hit him hard and he wants to play the field but he is not immune to you, you wait. Wait and see. You have more of a chance then any of those girls. Give it time." Mia said this and walked away to where Brian was standing with Edwin. Dom noticed a guy he knew named Dave on the way over to talk to Torrie and was very aware of what he was planning. He was going to go chat up Torrie. Dom broke away from the race rats and headed over to Torrie. When he got there the other man had beaten him to her side and they were talking. Torrie was smiling up at him and he had his hand on her shoulder. It looked too cozy. Dom walked up and said,  
  
"Come on Torrie, I want you to meet someone." He grabbed her arm and started to lead her away.  
  
"Jesus Dom just a second." She got her arm away from him and turned back to Dave. "Nice to have met you maybe we'll talk more later." She said and then turned to Dom and shoved him backward, both hands on his chest. He didn't even move though. Man his chest was fantastic, 'wait, you're mad at him, don't let that great body sway you' she told herself. "What was that all about?" She asked and was obviously not amused. She had her hands on her hips and her head tilted at that you got a fight on your hands now way.  
  
Dave thought there would be no later for him and Torrie. Dominic Torreto was obviously into her. She was a polar opposite of Letty which was a good thing for  
  
Dom and a bad thing for anyone who wanted a chance with Torrie. Oh well not much he could do about it. Besides the girl had quite the temper if the way she was going in at Dom was any indication. Plus she was either cocky or stupid judging by the way she was talking to Dom. Dave had never heard anyone talk to Dom like that and walk away without something broken or bruised and bleeding. Dave had even seen him think of hitting Letty once when she shot her mouth off. Course Dom was always talking to other girls, well more then talking, and Letty was always running her mouth.  
  
"That guy is a loser Torrie. Stay away from him." The meaning of what Mia said finally got through to Torrie. She had seen Dom coming over and realized he was jealous of her talking to another guy. That was a very good sign for Torrie. But if he would ever admit was another story. He walked her over to a different group of people with his arm around her shoulders. There goes the story I am not his bitch. She thought cattily. How am I every going to meet guys if Dom acts like I am with him? Even when I am not. The little voice in her head was telling her she only wanted Dom anyway, not other guys. But she knew letting Dom know that would not be a good idea. She decided to give him a bit of his own medicine and put her hand in the back pocket of his pants. It all looked very cozy and Dom knew that all the race sluts were taking notice of her claim.  
  
Dom introduced her to Edwin, who showed more interest the Dom liked but what could he say, Edwin was a friend of his team, and Hector and his team, who still did not like her from the insults they traded last race night. Someone called Dom away to show him a new car; he left her with Edwin and Hector's teams to talk while he went to see what was up with his friends. He could not hang around her the whole time but he wanted to. He was not sure why. He wanted to protect her but he had nothing to worry about with Edwin. Except that Torrie would fall for the other man.  
  
Edwin started to chat her up. They had a lot in common. He had a nice car and good taste in music. They were getting along like old friends. They sat on the hood of his car and talked about music and how she came to be part of team Torreto. About 15 minutes later Dom came back and saw them sitting together but he forced himself not to run over and haul her away. After all he was supposed to be her boss and friend, not a jealous boyfriend. But it looked very cozy, Torrie laughing and smiling at Edwin and the other man just eating it up. Torrie had no idea how attractive men found her, how she acted around them either Dom though. She acted so interested in what they said and laughed at their jokes. Well come to think of it she was not acting. That was how she was. She was interested in what people said and had a great sense of humour. It stood to reason that other guys were going to notice. Edwin was asking about her and Dom. Dom started to talk to Hector.  
  
"So are you and Dom an item or just having sex?" Edwin believed in bluntness, or he had no tact, depended on who you asked. He felt that he needed to know before he took a relationship with her any further. He had no desire to get into a fight with Dom. He was not crazy, well not that crazy.  
  
"Oh man what a question to ask a girl you just met." She giggled at him, which was totally an act; she felt more like crying at the absurdity of her situation. But keeping Edwin's interest sort of made sense to her too. He would not pursue her if he thought that her and Dom were together. "Well neither really. I work for him now and he is going to teach me to drive to win on the street. We are friends I guess but we are not dating or anything like that."  
  
"That's cool but that's not what the way he looks at you when you are not watching says. And sure does nothing to explain why you were so close on the way over, but whatever you say. So a bunch of us are going to a new club downtown when the racing is all over. You wanna go with me?"  
  
"Sure it sounds like fun. I have not gone to a club in forever. We can go celebrate my win." Edwin made a face at her and she laughed. The first genuine laugh in a long time, and the sound made Edwin smile. When this girl laughed it made the people hearing her want to do whatever they could to make her laugh again. She continued, "But be warned Dom treats me like I was twelve so if he says no I might have a fight on my hands but don't leave without me cause I am going if he likes it or not. Don't worry about it. She laughed with genuine enthusiasm cause she wanted to go out and be a young person having fun for a change. "Hey can I invite a girlfriend with me?"  
  
"Sure girl the more the merrier. Well long as she is as cute as you." Torrie laughed.  
  
"You're too funny. I am not cute, not in the least."  
  
Edwin disagreed. It seemed Torrie had no idea just how pretty and sexy guys found her. Edwin found that refreshing after all the dymes at race nights that knew damn well how hot men found them and played it to their advantage. Torrie was genuine and, well, just nice.  
  
Torrie pulled out her cell and called her best friend Lexus, or Lex as they all called her.  
  
"Hey Lex, it's Torrie.'  
  
"Torrie where the hell have you been. I called your house and the phone is disconnected and you never told any of us where the hell you went and we almost called the police." Lex talked like every word might be her last and she had to spit them all out rapidly.  
  
"I had to move out, I was about to loose the house. So I went to a street race and put up my car to try and get some money."  
  
"Oh no you did not are you crazy!"  
  
"Well long story short, I lost to Dominic Torreto and rather then take my car after her heard the whole story he offered me a job in his garage and a place to stay with him and his team, so I live in his house now. I'll give you the number once I know what it is. But I still have the cell, it was just turned off. Anyways we are going out after racing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to head out with us."  
  
"You and Dom? No way! You have had a thing for that guy forever. I have never even seen him."  
  
"No me and Edwin. Dom is not into me that way but Edwin is cool and there will be racer guys everywhere. You know what that means. Hot guys who own hot, fast cars. And many of them are bad boys, just your style."  
  
"Ok, I'm there! What's the name of the club?"  
  
Torrie laughed then looked around and made sure that Dom was still far enough away not to hear her talking. "Hey Edwin what is the name of this club?"  
  
"It is The Cosmo Club on Fifth Street." Torrie relayed that info to Lex and they agreed to meet at the door around 12.  
  
"See ya there girl." Torrie ended her call. "I'll find you when this is all over Edwin."  
  
"I'll wait Girl."  
  
Dom came over then and told her that it was time to get in the car for the race. She had to ride with Dom to see what she could pick up. He raced twice and won both times. She thought she learned a lot from watching. Man he was cold when he was racing. He showed no emotion at all. She thought here was something to that. She tended to let her emotions rule her even when she drove. If one song was on the radio she would drive differently from how she might drive otherwise. She drove Dom's car in one race and won. She made sure to pick a song that made her want to drive reckless. He was cordial in his congratulations but she wanted a hug from him not this pure business relationship. She wanted him to be outwardly proud of her. Oh well she could not rush things. She got her hug from Mia and Vince, Jesse and Leon. Dom was obviously not impressed by Vince hugging her and swinging her around. She wondered why it was that they were so proud of her. It was not like a girl never won at races before. They were rare for sure. She knew for a fact that Letty both drove and won at races. But Letty had been street, not like Torrie who was upper middle class the whole way. Guess it was different for her. While she had grown up around cars she had not grown up around the race scene.  
  
The night was drawing to a close. All the races were over and no cops this time which was always good. She had a funny feeling when she took off on Dom in a few it was going to make some shit hit the fan. Most people were breaking off now for the after parties. Everyone in the team had wandered off to speak to different people. She looked for Mia and Brian because she figured they were the best bet to keep quiet while she left at least. The others were more loyal to Dom for sure and would run right to him. 


	9. The Great Escape

Chapter 9, The Great Escape.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Torrie, you did good tonight." Brian seemed genuine in his praise. Torrie thanked him then looked around for Dom. He was still on the other side of the meet talking to a group of 'racer chaser' girls. That did it; she was out of here, no guilt. She had won her first race out with people in her own league and all she got from him was, 'you did ok'. Why, cause he was in a rush to chat up the sluts that's why. She put the catty attitude on hold for the moment and turned her attention back to Mia and Brian.  
  
"Well I had fun tonight. Listen guys. I really hate to do this to you but I am going to a club with a bunch of people and I know Dom would say no if I told him, so I am not telling him I'm just going. But I don't want him to freak out and call a search party or something. So if he asks then just tell him I left with some other racers and they looked mean. She laughed to show them she was joking. "Just kidding guys but I really am taking off. Don't want to tell you where so when Dom asks you can say you don't know without lying."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea girl? You have never seen Dom really angry but it's not pretty." Mia looked worried. "Brian kind of betrayed us at first because he is a cop and he was trying to arrest Dom and the others by going undercover to find out who was hijacking trucks. It was not Dom but Brian still betrayed us by not telling us he was a cop and Dom could have gone back to jail. Even though Brian kept the guys out of jail and now races with Dom it took Dom forever to forgive him. You need to be careful how far you push my brother. If Bri had not saved Vince's life by being a cop, and then killed Tran for trying to kill Jesse, he still might not be allowed around."  
  
"Well Dom as much as told me I would have no life at all while I was living with him and I am about to prove him wrong. I refuse to live like a prisoner cause he is jealous I might meet other people. I gotta make it clear right now I am my own person and I am not going to let him rule me. Plus just look how concerned he is with my wellbeing. He has not turned around to check on me once."  
  
Brian thought she hit the nail on the head with her assessment of how Dom would treat her if his attitude toward her was left unadjusted. And he was paying total attention to the race sluts. Dom had it coming. "Go Torrie, have fun, don't do anything stupid though ok. I mean you don't really know anyone yet. Who are you going with?" The cop in Brian would not let her just take off with people she hardly knew without having some idea were she was going and who she would be with. Mia gave him a dirty look. She obviously thought Torrie should not go, should not piss of Dom. He thought Torrie was right about letting Dom know she was not going to live like she had no friends the whole time she was staying with them.  
  
Torrie relented and whispered the name of the club to Brian. Mia would crumble like a cookie, Brian would be able to fib to Dom, and say he did not know where she went. Plus he seemed to be on her side and agree that she had to assert herself now. "Edwin and some other racers but I am meeting a girlfriend there. So it's cool. Just don't let Dom call me in missing. I gotta go while he is not looking. See you guys later." Vince came up to them just as Torrie was about to take off and asked what she was doing. She told him going to a new club. She could not very well tell him no where then take off with Edwin while he watched. Plus if he was with her he could not tell Dom she took off. It might buy some time. Vince decided he did want to tag along. He told himself it was to protect Torrie cause she did not know what she was doing or who she was doing it with but Vince also was a bit interested in Torrie. First girl that he had been since Mia hooked up with Brian. He told himself he was over her now but he was still lonely. What a stupid girl to fall for though V he told himself. You know Dom has a thing for here. Dom had him back to them. She jumped in Edwin's car and they took off. Vince took his own car down. About 15 minutes later Dom came over to Mia and Brian which is where he had last seen Torrie.  
  
"Where is Torrie? And Vince for that matter? It's time to head for home." Dom did not think he wanted to know where they were because of the look on Mia's face.  
  
"Oh she went off with some kids her age. I think I heard they were going clubbing to celebrate." Brian tried to keep a strait face because Dom was obviously trying not to explode. Brian found it very amusing that his good friend was so into the girl but he would not admit it. "Oh and Vince took off with her. I guess he wanted to go dancing too." Brian had a very hard time keeping a serious look on his face. Dom would hit him if he let on how funny he found the whole situation.  
  
Dom was livid. He refused to go running after her right away but man was she in trouble. He could not believe she had not told him who she was going with or when she would be home. It was stupid and he knew she did it cause she knew he would not approve of her running off with people she did not know. What a foolish girl. Dom schooled his features into his legendary calm face, secretly he fooled no one but he did not know that. They all knew he wanted to shout and beat on someone. But it would not be Mia or Brian. Vince on the other hand was now an accessory to the Crime. Brian was now sorry for two of his friends. He and Vince were friends now but not close ones.  
  
"Oh ya, did they say where they went. I don't want to have to worry about her." Dom decided to see if she had at least told someone where she went.  
  
"One of those new clubs downtown. Hey Dom you don't have to worry about her she is meeting girlfriends down there and she left with people we know. No worries. Vince will look out for her Man."  
  
"Well Brian I wish she had told me she was going but oh well. I am going out myself. See you guys at home." Dom was livid. Mia could tell by the ticking muscle in his cheek. It meant he was trying not to explode. She was so glad she was not Torrie. The girl was in for it if Dom found her before he calmed down. She hoped he did not do anything he would regret later. He had a habit of doing things in a temper first and regretting it later. 


	10. The Crime

Hey all. Well put up three new chapters cause I could not decide were to stop till I picked three. Alexia, yes the title is taken from a song from TFATF called 'Deep Enough' by Live. I feel that song is a man asking his ex if the man that the woman is currently with runs his feelings deep enough. It seemed to fit the story and I have every song from TFATF but Say Aah by Shawna and it was never ever released. ( There are rumours it will be on the soundtrack for 2 fast 2 furious this summer however. I tend to have music for different moods and music really speaks to me so sometimes picking a song that fits the mode of the scene helps. Hope you all enjoy the new chapters.  
  
Chapter 10, The Crime.  
  
Dom found them right away. Everyone went to Cosmo. He hid in the shadows in the corner and watched her dance. Torrie knew he was there pretty well as soon as he walked in but she ignored him and let him think she did not know he was there. She could sense his presence right away. They were dancing to 'Full Moon' by Brandy. She thought he would take a hint from the fact she kept glancing his way, but he just stood there and watched her dance. She was being far more dirty in her dancing then she normally would with Lex, Edwin and Vince. They were putting on a good show. She was more then a little drunk. So was the whole group. She was glad she had Vince to take her home. Vince was not drinking much, just the odd corona. She could sense Dom was about to loose it with her. Funny how she was that in tune with him. Maybe it was a good sign he was close to loosing his cool. Dom and his legendary cool, the way he kept calm about everything drove her. She felt pushed to make him show feelings. Maybe she could get a feel for how he felt about her under the cool image he portrayed. Maybe that was why Letty had always been pushing. Cause he never showed his feelings till you drove him to the point of no return. She wondered if he ever felt anything but anger that deeply.  
  
But she was still not supposed to even know he was there. This Club played the strangest music but when you were drunk and dancing it all worked out. Now they were playing "you want this" by Janet Jackson. She sang along like she was singing to Edwin. She did feel happy and free for a change, even if Dom was creeping her out by acting like a stalker in the shadows.  
  
They finished out that song then Edwin excused himself to go talk to friends he had just noticed. Torrie kept dancing with Lex and Vince. Edwin had spotted Dom in the shadows and did not want to be around when he came to claim his girl. Dom had a murderous glint in his eyes and Edwin did not want to be Torrie when he decided to claim her. Did not want to be the guy she was dancing with when Dom came over for that matter. Edwin really did not think she was a bitch like his first opinion had been but he still thought Dom had a thing for her. Torrie and Lex went and got another drink. They each did a shot of tequila and then got a rum and coke to take on the floor with them. Torrie really rarely drank. She was just not into it but she was having great fun tonight. She was really blitzed. She and Lex started to dance dirty together. They were close enough in their friendship not to worry about what people thought. Vince thought that was just fine. He was going to have to go sit down for a minute. He was not up to his old self just yet from his accident on the truck. He had lost a lot of blood and by the time he got out of the hospital he had gotten weak. But he was building his strength back up one day at a time. But he sure was going to enjoy the show while he sat this one out.  
  
Man the girl could dance that was for sure. She was doing every man's dream of a girl dancing on that floor. She had rhythm. Of course no one who drove with the natural skill Torrie did could not not have rhythm. That was about all Dom could take. He was incredibly angry and now he was turned on by her dance too. That pissed him off. He would have thought himself above that kind of thing turning him on. He started to walk over to where she was dancing. He had noted her dancing with Vince and knew that Vince liked her. Well that was too bad because no dating between team members. Dom noticed Vince had had to go sit down. Vince hated to admit he was still not 100% yet. Oh well that's what he gets for encouraging her to pull a stunt like this, Dom thought. Dom was fast approaching their location. Lex really did not know what he looked like so she could not warn Torrie that he was coming. Just as he reached her the song "Ignition remix" started to play. Torrie loved this song. Torrie grabbed Lex and laughed at her friends face. "Come on girl lets dance."  
  
"mama rollin that body  
  
got evey man in her wishin  
  
sippin on coke and rum  
  
im like so what im drunk  
  
its the freakin weekend baby  
  
im about to have me some fun."  
  
As her and Lex started to dance again she realized Lex was staring at something over her shoulder. She leaned over and whispered to her friend,  
  
"Whatchya staren' at girl?"  
  
"Only the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Bout 6'4" 240, bald head never looked so good on a man, muscles like those wrestlers you see on TV."  
  
Torrie groaned. Lex answered "Yep he is that damn good."  
  
"Lex bet you your next drink it is Dominic."  
  
"No way girl, that guy behind you is like Playgirl's idea of the ideal man. Wish he would turn around I wanna see his ass. Bet he has buns of steel. No way that fine man is some grease monkey."  
  
"Lex, I'm a grease monkey as you put it and so is Vince. Yep, it's Dom, I can feel it, he found me. Is he dark, like you can tell he is more then tan?"  
  
"Oh shit it might be him; yep he's kind of dark, more then tan and has the deepest brown eyes ever."  
  
Torrie grimaced but there was nothing else to do. "Here goes nothing cause it is him for sure."  
  
She turned around and saw Dom standing there behind her.  
  
"Hey Dominic." His first name again. It never boded well for him but god it was sexy when she said it. Man was she drunk Dom thought.  
  
Lex could not believe that was Dominic. And Torrie snuck off on him why? Lex went and sat down with Vince, who was watching the proceedings with a great deal of interest. They started to talk. Back on the dance floor Torrie knew why Mia had been so worried about her tricking Dom. He was livid, cheek muscle going a mile a minute.  
  
"Hey Torrie, what's with sneaking off on me?" Even drunk she could tell he was beyond pissed.  
  
"I didn't sneak, I just left. You were busy and I didn't want to bother you." Truth sort of she thought with a mental laugh. Dom did not seem to get the difference between sneaking and just leaving. He still looked just as angry. Or maybe even angrier. She tried to diffuse his anger. "Come on dance with me. You are ruining the song. This is not the place for this conversation." She started to dance with him and he went along. She was doing a rendition of the dance she had been doing with Edwin. She decided to throw caution to the wind since she was so drunk she could just claim she did not remember anyway. And Bootie shake was her forte. In between the current song and the next she asked him,  
  
"Why did it take you 5 songs to come get me Dominic? I knew you were there all along."  
  
"Don't try to start Torrie; I am so mad at you right now. Do you know what could have happened to you? In a strange place with people you don't know. Man girl, you don't know these people for shit. And I can't remember the last time I saw anyone as fucked up as you and your little friend are." He should have known better then to try to talk to her till she sobered up. But he was surprised she had known he was there. He thought he had been well hidden. He tried to hurt her like she had hurt him by taking off. "Besides I was enjoying the show."  
  
She smiled like a cat into the cream at him and he knew with all certainty that while the show had been innocent she was far from ashamed of the view she gave him. So much for hurting her feelings. He had given her a compliment. Damn. "I know Vince. All I wanted to do was go have a good time. I was proud of the night I had and when Edwin asked me out I wanted to go. I'm sorry I made you mad." She was finding that she was the queen of mood swings when she was drinking. Her bottom lip was out in a pout and was quivering. Him being so angry over what seemed like such a little thing seemed very unfair all of sudden.  
  
"Aw hell, don't cry. Please. I was worried when I could not find you and no one knew where you were. Please don't cry." Dom never knew what to do with a crying woman. He leaned down and kissed her right there on the dance floor. Gently at first then with more passion. Likely encouraged by the fact that they were doing a very sexy dance already. Now they were dancing close while he kissed her. She was in heaven. She died or something. Dom was kissing her like he meant it. The song changed to Mesmerize by Ja Rule and Ashanti. Dom broke off the kiss but he kept dancing with her. She was his. When he would come out and tell her that he did not know. But he knew that he did not want to share her with Edwin or anyone. He had never taken Letty dancing. No don't go there, he told himself. He took a moment to listen to the song they were dancing to now.  
  
I wanna get away, cause you know like I know  
  
And there's a better day, a-comin, I'm hooked on your lovin  
  
Believe me, and when you hold my body  
  
I know you need me, wait for me bay-bay  
  
I've been goin half crazy for your love  
  
And I was told that the sex, better than drugs  
  
Then get addicted, boy listen  
  
I'm the only piece of the puzzle you're missin  
  
Like when we kissin - bye bye bye  
  
You got a girl that'll - ride ride ride  
  
So take me, tonight  
  
And do what you do to me baby.  
  
Torrie danced very well. They looked good together. He could tell by the way the girls around were giving Torrie catty looks and the way the guys were sizing him up. He was glad they all found him too big to mess with. He had to remember he was mad at her and that she was drunk. But he knew the song too. It seemed to hit a little too close to home. Man do what you do to me baby. Too much.  
  
Shorty, are you really gettin bored with me, or him?  
  
Cause though I play a lot of games, I play 'em to win  
  
(But then again I'm still young and I'm livin my life)  
  
You know you're right and I'm the type  
  
to pull up to your bumper, get your number  
  
(BABY, I can only help but wonder)  
  
What life would be without (my sweet baby)  
  
you're And my baby (holla if you hear me)  
  
They danced like they were meant for each other. She was surprised that Dom could dance. He was good really. She turned her back to him and he pulled her back into his chest and ran his hands down her sides. She turned back around and shook her bootie down the floor in front of him and then back up. Dom was in shock she was dancing with him so, well, sexually. He felt like they were giving the rest of the bar too much of a show and he was not modest by any stretch. Torrie was in her element and did not even seem to notice. Oh well, he pulled her to him and ran his hands down her back and grabbed her butt.  
  
You can understand that my love is pain  
  
And how I feel in vain, it's just a woman thang  
  
(It's a man's world, but I understand)  
  
But there's still nothin different boy, stick to the plan  
  
(You be my down ass, witcha round ass)  
  
I know I'm feelin you (like you feelin me)  
  
The way you're holdin my body, the way you touch me  
  
Torrie glanced up at Dom from under her eyelashes and he was staring at her, but not her face. How embarrassing. She was not even very well equipped in the chest department. She put her mind off that and looked over at Lex. Dom though she was looking at Vince. He was not impressed because he was the one dancing with her not Vince. And dancing well for that matter, like they were made for each other. But if she wanted Vince more then well she could have him. He was about to walk off on her when she looked back up at him with laughter in her eyes.  
  
"I think that Vince and Lex have hit it off."  
  
She was right. A new song was playing and Vince and Lex headed out onto the floor together. Dom was pleased. He wanted to see V happy and if this Lexus girl was going to do that then that was fine with Dom. Plus if Vince had his own girl then he was not going to be going after Torrie.  
  
Then the song was over and Torrie was upset. The club was going to close in 10 minutes anyway. They played a slow song for the last dance of the night. Dom did not want to stay for it but Torrie insisted because it was one of her favourite slow songs. Ok, most songs were her 'favourite' of some sort but My Immortal by Evanescence really was a very good song. Dom relented since Vince and Lex were still out dancing. He pulled Torrie close to him and because of her huge shoes she fit to him like she was made for him. Her head on his shoulder, her breath brushing over his neck. They finished out the song and could see Lex and Vince dancing almost as close. They did not know each other as well as Dom and Torrie. "Come on Torrie, I am taking you home." It was then that Dom realized she could barley stand upright. He put his arm around her and held her up.  
  
"I have to tell Lex I am leaving. I can't just leave her. She'll worry." Torrie realized that did not sound great when she had just left him earlier without much thought about it. Dom gave her a look that let her know he had had the same thing occur to him.  
  
"Ok tell her and lets go." Torrie walked up to her friend, leaving Dom standing in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Lex Dom is going to take me home now."  
  
"Holy shit that is Dominic then! So I was right."  
  
"Yep. That's him."  
  
"Girl I can't believe that is your Dominic. He's hot."  
  
"He's not my Dominic."  
  
"Hey I saw the two of you dance."  
  
"Ya well it didn't mean anything to him. I am glad he did not choke me on the dance floor. He is really mad at me. In fact I gotta go now, that muscle in his cheek twitching means he is still really pissed off." Dom walked over to the two girls to see what the hold up was.  
  
Lex remembered she was going to an after party but she had wanted Torrie to go with her. Dom put a stop to that idea before Torrie could decide to do it. "No sorry but Torrie has to work tomorrow and she is going to have quite a hangover as it is. She will call you." Vince let them know he was sticking with Lex and Torrie was glad she would not be going to a party with strangers all alone.  
  
"Later Lex." Lex pulled her close and whispered, "He's a total hottie but you pushed him really far. Good luck girl. Take care of you."  
  
"He's all bark, (she hoped) I'll be fine girl. Take care of you."  
  
Dom did not know what they had talked about but he did not think it went well for him. The other girl, Lex he thought, had looked at him like she would scratch his face off if he hurt Torrie. He had to help her out to his car and then they headed home.  
  
"Dom lets go for a drive. I wanna go for a drive."  
  
"Where Torrie, it is 2am for crying out loud."  
  
"I don't care where we go, but drive fast Dom." She laughed. "Drive fast speed turns me on." Dom gave her a strange look.  
  
"I guess you are not a fresh prince fan. I will have to play 'Parents just don't Understand' for you some day."  
  
"Ok, Torrie a fast ride it is. Hold on to something."  
  
"Anything in particular?" She asked raising her left eyebrow and cocking her head to one side.  
  
"The holy shit handle should work." Dom laughed at her. He knew what she had been hinting at. She grabbed the door handle.  
  
This was fundamentally different from street racing. They drove too fast on packed streets. Dodging in and out of cars. It was a rush for sure. Dom loved it, this is what he lived for and he was happy that she seemed to feel the same way. She was laughing with the exhilaration the whole time and she was not even driving. She wasn't one bit scared either. She had let go of the handle almost right away and was just sitting in the seat like they were out for a Sunday drive.  
  
She could watch Dom drive all night. He was in his element, he looked almost boyish. He was so relaxed and happy. He drove with skill and even at speeds well above the posted limit she felt totally safe with Dom driving. But then the adrenalin wore off and she started to sober up. She got tired in a hurry. She yawned.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Dom but maybe it is time to head home you think?"  
  
"Sure Torrie, that was a fun ride wasn't it." Dom meant it. He had great fun driving with her watching him. She had enjoyed him as much as the drive itself and the wind in her hair.  
  
"Um hum." She murmured and twisted around to lay her head on his thigh and she started to drift off. She fell asleep like that curled up in the front seat of the car with him. 


	11. The Time To Sleep

Chapter 11, The time to sleep.  
  
Dom let her sleep. It felt so right to have her there. Dom woke her up when they got home but she was so groggy he ended up carrying her into the house. It was becoming a pattern. She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She murmured 'too heavy' when he first picked her up but then was silent. He did not like to think that he drove her to drink. Man people use to say that about his antics. She was out like a light in his arms on the way up the stairs. He kissed her forehead and took her into her room. He put her to bed then undressed her. He took her boots and socks off. She had delicate little feet and her toenails had chrome paint on them. He chucked about that. Her toenails matched her rims. He pulled her tight pants off her and was going to take her tank top off but he realized she had nothing on under it. Her underwear was almost non- existant too but he did not want to leave her in her cloths. She would not sleep well. But she was up again minutes later trying to get to the bathroom anyway. Dom knew he was in for a long night. He would wager she did not do a lot of drinking cause he obviously had no idea what her limits were. She was very sick. Dom had the unlucky task of helping her to the bathroom and holding her hair back while she was violently ill. All that hair. Then she was so weak she could hardy walk so after the second trip he just carried her back to her bed and put her in. She was shaking very badly and Dom wondered if she was going to be ok. She would not let go of him so he slid into bed with her and held her to his side. He would just be up with her again anyway. She was freezing. She was going to have one hell of a day tomorrow.  
  
She slept strait for about 7 hours before she woke up again. Dom was asleep and they were in bed together kind of spoon fashion. She wished she was one of these people who forgot stuff while drunk. She remembered everything. But damned if she was going to let on that she did. She wanted to just savoir the closeness and the warmth of being with him like this but she suddenly had to get to the bathroom again.  
  
"Dom," she croaked "I think I am going to be sick. Dom!" She was on the back side of the bed with Dom between her and the door. He had to move, she did not think she could crawl over him.  
  
"Ok just a second." Dom had been so comfortable with her in bed with him. He did not want to go anywhere but he knew she had to get to the bathroom. He got up and carried her to the bathroom and she was glad cause her legs were still very shaky. He thought she was likely going to be ok on her own this time so he just closed over the door. She was sick again but she really had nothing left in her stomach. She got a drink of water and opened the door. Her hair was all tangled and her eyes were all red rimmed. It was about 11am. She looked like death warmed over, like a sad little ragged child. He was like "you ok? You ready to go back to bed? You should make yourself drink water. It will get better as you get more hydrated."  
  
"Yes, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did this. I have never drank like that and I never will again." Now was the time to put her 'and I don't remember anything' plan into effect. "I hope I was not too much trouble."  
  
He did not like the worried look in her eyes. She looked scared and worried and he knew it was not over being sick. She was worried about what happened at the club and after, but he would lay odds she was going to pretend she did not remember. He saw a chance to teach her a lesson there.  
  
He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "It was no trouble, you were wonderful."  
  
"What! What do you mean?" She tried to push on his chest but she was so weak he did not move at all. She was scared that she really did not remember everything that happened. Could a girl lose her virginity and not remember the night it happened. She decided no.  
  
Dom put a hurt look on his face. "You don't remember. I am hurt. It thought it was good. You were awesome."  
  
Damn but he looked serious. She could not believe she would have had sex with Dom and not remembered. She fully intended on having sex with him someday but she knew she would remember, no matter how drunk she ever got. She decided to come clean.  
  
"Dom I remember the whole evening. I know you are putting me on. Nothing happened short of our shameful display at the club. We were all over each other and I know I was the instigator but you were a willing participant. Man we gave the whole place quite the show. Bet people normally have to pay for that stuff. There is not one person in the place last night from the race scene who does not believe we are sleeping together."  
  
"You were very out of it, how do you know we did not finish what you started on the dance floor?"  
  
"Cause when I experience sex for the first time I know I will remember what happened that's why."  
  
"You mean you are a virgin?" Dom found that hard to believe. Not very experienced yes but a virgin no way.  
  
Dom was in total shock. The seductive woman was a virgin. He had a hard time assimilating that info. He would have to redouble his efforts not to get involved with her. He was not looking for that kind of responsibility. She finished up her water and he took her back to her room. He decided that being firm and acting like her boss might help. "Set your alarm so you will have time to get up and get ready cause you still have to work today. You have to get that civic finished up before the end of the day." He left her alone this time as she was not as ill now, not shaking and cold like she had been. 


	12. The long Ass Day

Chapter 12, The Ass Long Day.  
  
When she still had not appeared by 12 he went looking for her. She had definitely not set her alarm and was still sound asleep. She was curled up on her side and she looked to be about 16. There was long black hair everywhere and she still looked sick, black circles under her eyes and her pretty little mouth turned down at the corners in a sad little bow. He felt bad waking her up but he thought he had to teach her a lesson. It was 12pm after all, so he made himself wake her up when all he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her. She looked venerable and sad. He wanted to pull her on top of him and let her sleep like she had on the floor at her house. He wanted to see if that made her happier in her sleep. But he forced himself to go ahead and wake her.  
  
"Up and at um sun shine. Time to get up and meet the day." He through open the curtains and the sun came pouring in. She looked up at him through a squint and groaned, then pulled her blanket up over her head and turned her back to him. He shook her shoulder. "Come on sleepy. Get up." No response from the blanket pile. He pulled the blankets off her. She put up a good fight. She did not want to give up the covers.  
  
"Sorry girl, time to get up. I let you sleep in to 12 but now you need to get up."  
  
Oh he was an evil man. Her head was just pounding and she was just barley able to not throw up. She thought he would give her the day off but no, he was going to make her work. Man she felt awful. Why did she go and act that way. She was so humiliated. Oh well. She could pretend that a lot of things were a blur to her. Dom stood at the side of her bed. She stood up and promptly started to fall over. Dom caught her against his chest. She looked up at him and he could see she was dizzy and out of sorts. If you went by the look in her eyes she was going to be a total space cadet today. He wondered if she would be able to go about her day. Maybe he should just put her back to bed. They both became aware of her scanty attire and his shirtless state at the same time. She still only had on very brief panties and a cropped tank top. Nope he had to get out of this room so work it was. He set her away from him.  
  
"Get dressed Torrie but be careful." He left the room.  
  
She pulled on her normal outfit of tank top and shorts and pulled her coverall up to her waist and tied the arms around her waist to keep it up. She put her hair in pig tail braids. She headed down to the kitchen. There was Dom looking pleased about the whole thing and smug. "So remember. The civic by the end of the day Torrie."  
  
"Ya ya I hear you ya big bully." She mumbled under her breathe. She headed for the back door.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" He heard her gag and laughed to himself. She would think twice about getting that drunk again. She needed him around. He would have stopped her long before she got that wrecked. But you say you don't want the responsibility either a voice said. But someone has to look out for her. The girl was not street smart at all. She could have had anything happen to her getting that drunk in a strange bar with strange people. He hated to say it but thank god for Vince. Her girlfriend was pretty out of it too. I will have to keep a closer eye on her from now on, he thought.  
  
Torrie slaved all day and had the car finished by the end of the day like Dom asked. She killed herself to do it though. It had really been more like two days work. She didn't understand why he made her work so hard when he knew she was ill and hardly able to stand without falling over. He could have gone easy on her this once. And that was why she was not telling him that Vince and Leon had helped her out while he was not around. They felt sorry for her. Vince brought her a large Pepsi and aspirin when he came down to the garage too. She would love V forever for this. She downed the soda and the aspirin and sat Indian style on the floor and watched V work with Leon on the car. He was such a nice guy. He wasn't stupid but he wasn't complicated. He pretty well was what he appeared. Not much hidden depth there. But that was refreshing. He wasn't playing her or lying to her. He was just Vince. She liked that. She got up and insisted that they let her help them finish up.  
  
She wanted nothing more then a cold bath, strange huh, and a good nights sleep. She still felt really bad. Like sick to her stomach and dizzy. She had worked straight through and had not stopped for lunch or anything. She hoped you could not get really ill from drinking too much. Why did she have to run off and do that anyway? It had not been smart for sure. She wished she had just come home. Although it had been obvious that Dom had been jealous of her dancing with other guys. She had fun till the morning after too. "Or he saw you had made a fool of yourself and he wanted to make you stop" she thought. No that was no reason for him to instigate the kiss on the floor in front of everyone. No but you told him about the other thing you did not want him to know about. How silly was that. Oh well, hopefully it would be old news by the next day.  
  
She headed into the house and went strait up the stairs. Got changed into clean shorts and tank top and went to the bathroom. She locked the door and ran a cool bath. She got in and lay back and tried to forget everything about the last day. She should have brought a book. She drifted off into her own little world careful to stay awake this time. She lay there for an hour or so before deciding since she was wrinkled like a prune she may as well get out. She got out of the bath and got dried off and dressed. She headed back to her room. When she had been working on the civic she had had to take the old rotors off and she had pulled a muscle in her back while doing it. It was quite sore. She should have taken a hot bath to see if it would help.  
  
She changed into track pants and a clean tank and sat on her bed. Vince and Leon came into her room. They told her they were going to grab a bite to eat and maybe see a movie and did she want to come with. She couldn't go to bed at 7pm so she figured she may as well. She grabbed a hoodie in case she got cold and headed out. They were taking Leon's car which had no back seat. She offered her car but they said no. If felt strange to climb in the 'drivers' side of the car. Leon's skyline was the European model, cause they were the ones with the japanese engines in them, but that ment it was build for left hand driving. She had to sit on Vince's lap but that was cool. They had dinner at some diner called fat burger the guys liked. She had more Pepsi and an order of fries the Vince finished for her. She did not think it was a good idea to eat too much when she felt crappy. They did go see a movie. It was called The Transporter and it was a really good movie. She felt much better now but it was still 12am and she was tired. The guys must have known cause they headed for home right after the movie.  
  
Oh well she was going to bed now. She went to her room and got into bed. She fell asleep in no time. She slept the night through for once. She had been so tired it made sense really. She did not think to set the alarm though.  
  
Dom went looking for Torrie; he could not find her anywhere. It was only 11:30pm, where could she be? She would not have gone out without telling him again would she? He checked the garage but she was not there. The civic was all finished though. That surprised him. He had just been saying that she had to have it done that quick to make her pay for getting drunk like that and making a fool of them on the dance floor. He searched the whole house and then thought to look upstairs. She was not in the bathroom. He peeked in her room and she was not there either. Her car was still there. He asked Mia who said she had no idea where Torrie was. He heard the tenor of Leon's car coming down the street and went out onto the porch to ask him if he knew where Torrie was. He watched Leon pull up and then watched Torrie climb out of the skyline and off Vince's lap. No one had noticed him yet. Vince crouched down and got Torrie to jump on his back so he could piggy back her to the house. She laughingly got on. She had never had brothers but this must be what is was like to have older brothers she thought. The guys had taken good care of her. No one had really bothered since her dad died.  
  
Just then they noticed Dom standing on the porch staring. Everyone went from teasing and playful to quiet and nervous in 0.4 seconds.  
  
"Where the hell were you Torrie? I can't believe you took off without telling me again."  
  
Vince set her down on the walkway in front of the porch. He looked at her. "You gonna be ok if we leave you hear alone to talk to him?" He said low enough that Dom would not hear.  
  
"Sure V, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Kay, you come see us downstairs if you need anything."  
  
"I'll be fine, head in bro."  
  
Vince did just that. He said hey to Dom on the way by and Dom answered him like he always would. Maybe he was not too mad.  
  
He was not too mad at the guys, they took off as they pleased. He expected Torrie to tell someone were she was. "Where the hell were you?"  
  
"The guys took me to dinner and, you know Dom, this is none of your business."  
  
"Torrie you live here and I am responcible for your well being. You taking off with no one knowing were you are is not respectful."  
  
"Dominic, I didn't even tell my dad my every move. Why should I tell you. I was out with two of your best friends. How can you object to that."  
  
"You should have told someone you were going out atleast." He was not going to give in on this matter.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave a note saying I went out next time."  
  
Dom nodded and Torrie pushed past him and stuck out her tongue and made a face when he could not see her. She went downstairs to hang out with the guys for awhile, to relax and calm down before bed. She was very angry at him. Dom figured the next day was gonna suck. 


	13. The sore loser

Here's chapter 13, hope everyone still with me enjoys and for gosh sakes leave a review. Thanks for the person who explained Mary Sue. I really didn't know. I asked someone else too and I don't get why that is a bad thing. It is from my brain afterall so if Mary Sue is a bad thing you may not want to ready this story LOL. I am working on a new story centering on one of the other characters and the more reviews I get on this story the sooner the new one gets to you. Well enough about me. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13, The Sore loser.  
  
Dom's prediction proved correct as when Torrie woke up her back was killing her. She got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. Mia saw the look on her face before she could hide the pain.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just a bit stiff is all. I am not use to all this physical labour is all. Don't worry about it." She winced and sat down at the table. Mia did not look convinced.  
  
"Well I am going to tell Dom to take it easy on you today."  
  
"Don't you dare. He will just think I am looking to get treated with favouritism or something or that I am using you to get sympathy or to have you and Brian try to get him to go easy on me and I wont have it. I am fine. Nothing a little work wont loosen up. I already took something and I feel better already. Don't say anything Mia please." The last thing she wanted was for Dom to think that she was looking for special treatment. She was looking at Mia sincerely.  
  
"Ok I will not say anything but you look really sore and I am agreeing under protest to not say anything. If I look at you today and you look any more sore I am going to make you tell him yourself and take time off. Got it?"  
  
"Yes mom! Lord, you can't be more then 2 years older then me. What made you such a mother hen?"  
  
"Taking care of a houseful of guys who act like they are about 10 years old is what. Eat your breakfast. Your muscle needs the protein to heal."  
  
Torrie ate because after not eating at all yesterday she was darn hungry. She was done and gone to the garage before Dom even came down. He thought that she was not even up yet when he did not find her in the kitchen. He went upstairs looking for her and when he could not find her he thought she had run away. He looked out and saw her car was still sitting in the drive. So she was not gone far. Unless she hitched or something. He went back down to the kitchen. Mia was there this time.  
  
He went over and hugged his little sister. "Morning Mia."  
  
"Morning Dom. Sleep well?"  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"I would think being a slave driver would weigh heavy on your mind."  
  
"Now Mia that is not fair. I admit that I drove her hard yesterday but it was just for her own good."  
  
Mia gave him a look that said simply 'ya right'.  
  
"What's for breakfast little sis?"  
  
"Whatever you make, I gotta get a move on if you want the store to open on time."  
  
"Cereal it is then. Say have you seen Torrie? I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Ya her and Vince are already at work in the garage. I fed them both about ½ hour ago. Why?"  
  
"Oh I was just hoping she was ok after last night is all. Man did she get wasted on Thursday night and she was not doing good yesterday either. I hope she does not thing I am an ass for making her work even though she did not feel good. For that matter what are they doing out there today? It is Saturday. She should take the day off and relax."  
  
"If she does not think you're an ass for how you treated her then she is the only one. I can't believe you Dominic. But I think her and Vince went to work on Vince's car for something to do."  
  
"Ok that's cool then. Wait that means her and Vince are alone in the garage?"  
  
"Yes is that a problem?"  
  
"No, of course it's not." Dom said this as he was walking to the back door. When Dom walked with that stride, watch out. Mia laughed to herself. Sure, he was not concerned. What was up with Torrie and Vince? They were always together lately. Was she falling for Vince? Was the feeling mutual?  
  
Dom walked over to the garage and entered quietly. Vince and Torrie were working on the exhaust system of Vince's car. Torrie was trying to get a clamp loosened and it would not come off. Vince came up behind her and grabbed the wrench too and loosened it for her.  
  
"There you go Torr."  
  
"Thanks V. So why are you working on your car. Seems like it is already pretty well moded out to me?  
  
"Ya but it could be better thus the new muffler."  
  
"Ok. Maybe I need to do some work like this to my car. Maybe new struts or something." "Your car looks like it is lowered already. Maybe a new decal or something, princess, he he." Vince had quickly fallen into pet names for her.  
  
"You think cause I am a girl I only care about how it looks eh? Well I want that car to be completely slammed."  
  
"But I think it is set already Torr, you have the best of everything. Why work on it."  
  
"I enjoy it is all. I could use a new coat of wax. Maybe I will start there."  
  
"See girls do care more about looks." Vince had oil on his finger and touched the tip of her nose, leaving a brown spot on the end. "Hehe, you look like you have been kissing the bosses a."  
  
She flew at him laughing. "Don't say it you bum." She dipped her finger in oil and continued to chase him. She got him and rubbed the oil on his cheek. He started to wrestle with her and tickle her. She was going crazy trying to get him off and laughing. They had quickly developed a relationship like brother and sister. Neither could believe they had ever thought of the other in the sense of dating.  
  
"Get off me Vince." She laughed out. They continued to play fight on the floor. He was tickling her and she was screaming and laughing. She got him under her and started to tickle him. Dom was not happy to see her straddling his best friend. Even though it was totally innocent and there was not a better guy for her then Vince really. She could be just the thing to finally get him over losing Mia. But he wanted her for himself and he was not good at sharing. Vince was also ticklish and he was shouting with laughter. It was sort of funny to watch but he was jealous of the easy relationship they seemed to have. 


	14. The Car Can Wait

Here you go loyal readers =) Thanks to all who reviewed. Keep 'em coming. This story is written a lot further then I have posted and is almost done. I am working on another story now.You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Chapter 14, The Car can Wait.  
  
"The garage is not a schoolyard, children." They both looked up to see Dom looming over them. Vince was able to just look strait up from his vantage point on the concrete floor but Torrie had to tip her head way back to see him.  
  
"Oh hey Dom we were just kidding around." Vince told him as he helped Torrie up off the floor.  
  
"Well take it somewhere else. This is not a safe place for that kind of behaviour."  
  
Vince backed off quickly, he was very aware that Dom was mad at more then the fact they were rough-housing in the garage. Torrie on the other hand did not seem to care. She was still annoyed at Dom and did not plan on letting him off easily.  
  
"Oh go to hell Dominic. Come one V lets just 'take it somewhere else', like down to the beach. We'll take my car and finish this up later."  
  
He was going to change his name so she could not use Dominic like that. She could let him know he was not going to like what came next by the way she said his name and what form his name took. Dom was not happy she had told him off like that either.  
  
"It's Saturday, no one's around, there are no cars here and everything is put away. There was no danger to anything, you are just pissed off that some one knows how to have fun and not include you. 'That kind of behaviour' Jesus, Yes dad we're sorry it'll never happen again Sir."  
  
Vince did not want to have to defend his new friend from his oldest and dearest friend but Dom looked ready to hit her. Vince thought she may well have gone too far. Dom was looking kind of red under his dark tan and dark skin. Vince did not want to leave them alone. He was not sure Dom was not going to finally lose it and get violent with her.  
  
"Hey Vince you think you could leave us alone for a minute man?" Dom asked with a pointed look over Torrie's head."  
  
"Well I kind of want us to finish my car Dom, then we do have plans to take off for the beach after we finish up to test run the car." He looked up and saw the look Dom was giving him. He changed his mind about not leaving. "Um sure man no problem. Just let me know when you all are done in here." He gave Dom a look like you better not hurt her, but he left the garage and closed the door.  
  
"What is the idea of telling me to go to hell in front of Vince like that? What were you thinking? Vince is one of my oldest and dearest friends but he still has to respect me as the leader of this team! You thinking you can tell me to go to hell does not foster respect you know!" No one ever told Dom to go to hell. That was the real issue here. Not who saw it happen, just that it did happen. The closest he had ever gotten was Mia when she got angry with him but even she never came right out and told him to go to hell.  
  
"Oh Dom come off it! I don't know how much more of you I can take. One minute we are all buddy buddy like a couple of guys, then things, well, um, you know, get out of hand other ways, then you pull this 'I am the supreme ruler of the team' bullshit. I can't take much more of you. And we did have plans." She finished with a grimace as the muscle in her back was sore again now. Rolling around on the floor had likely not been the best idea. Dom was over his anger in an instant when she looked hurt.  
  
"See you did get hurt. The garage is no place for horseplay."  
  
"Dom, I got hurt doing the breaks on the civic the other day and it is still sore. I pulled a muscle in my back. It was not wise to wrestle with Vince anywhere when I have a sore back already."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt? I would have let you have time off to get better. You must think I am some sort of ass!"  
  
"Well the thought had crossed my mind." Torrie was dead serious.  
  
"We can't go on like this girl; it is too stressful for everyone."  
  
"I don't know what you mean Dom." She knew damn well what he meant but she was not going to admit it. Dom knew she got him too but he was not going to force it.  
  
She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Where does your back hurt?"  
  
"It is up the left side, around my shoulder blade. It is just a pulled muscle I am sure of it."  
  
"Well let me see what I can do for you ok?"  
  
"It is fine Dom really. I will be fine. I will just go take an Aspirin or something."  
  
"Yes you will be fine cause I give great backrubs." He swung her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch in the office of the garage. "Dominic put me down. Why am I always telling you this? Next thing you know you will have pulled muscles in your back."  
  
"Doubtful that I will ever be weak enough for your weight to be heavy, and you are always telling me cause I am thick skulled and use to getting my own way without someone with a smart mouth telling me off." She laughed at that. She did have a smart mouth.  
  
He did put her down though; he lay her down on her tummy on the couch in the back and pealed the coverall off her. She just had on a little tank top underneath and he pulled that up over her head. She was not wearing a bra which surprised him. He did not plan on seeing her bare back like that. Man it was just her back, it should not be affecting him like this. He put his mind back on her pain. Man he could count every vertebra in her back and see all her ribs. She was so thin. He made a mental note to tell Mia to add more fat to Torrie's food.  
  
"Really Dom, this is not necessary."  
  
"I disagree. I owe you. I have been a first class jerk to you and you should not have even been working yesterday. I knew you were sick and tired and I should have let you spend the day in bed getting over it. When people are already stressed and tired they make mistakes and get hurt. Now I am going to make it up to you. I really am good at this I am told."  
  
"Wow did you just admit you were wrong about something. I may just faint." She saw the dirty look he gave her over that comment and continued. "No Dom I did something stupid and I think we would be even. I got too drunk in a place I did not know with people I did not know. I had no control and if you had not come and gotten me who know what might have happened."  
  
He started to rub her back. It felt really good. He really was good at this. She thought it would help her pain because a lot of the tension was leaving already. Or she would fall asleep here with him. She loved it when he talked. She could just listen to him talk forever. When he wasn't yelling at least. He has the best voice. So uniquely Dom. He could be talking about dirty injectors for hours and she would just sit there and listen with a stupefied look on her face.  
  
"And I need to thank you for taking care of me that night too. You could have left me to fend for myself but you didn't. It was very nice of you Dominic Torreto. Sometimes you do nice stuff like that and surprise me." She was half asleep now.  
  
"Well we both did some things we regret that night and we should likely just try to forget it and move on. We should start over from this point onward. Deal?"  
  
"Deal" she murmured. She was lying on the couch on her tummy with her face to the side, facing him. Dom could see her profile, she was relaxed and he felt like he could do this for her forever. Her skin was warm and so soft. But she was practically asleep. He stopped and she looked up at him.  
  
"I feel so much better now Dom. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Dom could not help it. He had tucked her hair off to the side and her whole back was just there. He kissed her on the nape of her neck then trailed kisses down her spine to the small of her back then back up. Her skin was so pale and smooth. He kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. He stopped at that and looked down at her. She smiled up at him innocently. She was so damn pretty. He ached for her. He kissed her again, he picked her up with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste then sat on the couch. He pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him, facing him, and kissed her again. Deeper this time but still gentle. She kissed him back and he could not believe how sweet she was. But she was so innocent too. He kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose. Then the corner of her mouth and then down her neck. He bit her on the shoulder. She stopped him then kissed him on the nose. They laughed softly. Then she nibbled her way down his neck. She bit him where his neck and shoulder met hard enough to mark him. She licked the spot because she had to taste him. She wanted to be closer to him so she pulled his tank top over his head. He helped her. They kissed again, deeper and with more passion. Dom did not know why he was fighting it. He wanted her and she wanted him. It would have to be enough for now because he had to have her. He had his arms around her back his hands tangled in her hair, which he had let free. It was all around them. He loved her hair. They were locked together and the moment for gentleness was gone. The passion that was between them had taken over. 


	15. The Interuption

Chapter 15, The interruption.  
  
Mia was worried about Torrie. Vince had come in going on about how Dom had found him and Torrie play fighting in the garage and he had flipped. That was awhile ago and neither had come back. Mia thought she would go check on them and make sure everything was ok. Dom and Torrie seemed to rub each other the wrong way. She thought that was a good thing in a way because it was creating sparks between them. But no one had ever really pushed Dom like Torrie. Even Letty hadn't wanted to push him too far in case she drove him to cheat.  
  
Mia was not proud of the way her brother had treated Letty. Poor girl got so confused between blaming Dom, (where the blame belonged, he should have ended things long ago) and blaming herself. There had been lots of passion between Dom and Letty and look were it left them. She was worried about what the passion between Dom and Torrie could drive Dom to. She opened the door to the garage and looked around. She did not see them. Didn't hear them either. She hoped everything was ok, plus Vince was waiting for the all clear to finish putting his Maxima back together. She walked toward the office then saw them on the couch, making out. She turned quickly to leave but Dom saw her.  
  
She turned back to them. "Oh man am I sorry. I was worried when no one came in." Mia stammered out. "Vince seemed to think you were out here killing each other."  
  
Torrie turned bright red and buried her head into Dom's shoulder. Her obvious lack of shirt was telling what they were up to loud and clear.  
  
"Well we are obviously not killing each other. Its ok Mia, we'll be in shortly. We were just making up for the last couple of days of stuff we have been doing to each other. No one is killing anyone."  
  
"I don't know about that." Torrie whispered in his ear.  
  
Dom chuckled.  
  
"I see that. Well see you in the house." She left face flaming but she was secretly happy.  
  
"How embarrassing." Torrie was still bright red. "Your sister caught us making out like high schooler's in the garage. What will everyone think?"  
  
"Who cares? But if she had come in here ten minutes later you would be a hell of a lot more embarrassed. I don't want to have our first time be in a garage on a couch though so it is good that she came in when she did."  
  
"I marked your neck." She fussed over him.  
  
He kissed her again then stood her up. While she was pulling her shirt over her head he stopped her.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, touching a speck of green showing over the waste of her pants. She undid her pants and pulled the left side way down.  
  
"It's a shamrock, my lucky charm." Dom crouched down and kissed the spot of the tattoo on her hip bone.  
  
"Now will it help me get lucky?"  
  
"Most definitely, it has good luck for you written all over it."  
  
"Any other little surprises hidden on you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um well there are but I am not telling."  
  
"You're going to make me find them on my own are you?"  
  
"Dom, I thought we weren't going to take our relationship in this direction? Is this real or is this joking around?" She had to know. She could not play games like this and would not go in for a fling or causal sex.  
  
Dom looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't really know where I see us going with a relationship but I know I want you."  
  
Torrie thought about it. It wasn't enough. That could be any girl. He could want any girl who was in the right place at the right time. "Dom I can't get involved with you simply cause you want to have sex with me. I'm not that kind of girl. You know that."  
  
"I know but I do want you. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Ok, Dom we need to slow down and get to know each other better. Try to decide what we want out of this before we take anything further. Deal?"  
  
"Sure." Not what he wanted but she was right she was a team member. He was willing to bend the rules for them but she was right in that it could not be a causal thing with them. He decided to put it on the back burner for now.  
  
"Kay, lets say it was the heat of the moment and leave it at that for now. But I still wanna know where else you have tattoos." She smiled.  
  
They chuckled. Together they headed for the house to tell Vince he could finish his car and that they had not killed each other in the garage. Dom told Vince Torrie remembered she had other plans for the afternoon.  
  
"What other plans?" Torrie had no plans other then trying to get a tan at the beach with Vince.  
  
"I want to take you to the track today girl." Dom looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I would go anywhere with you Dom. Why the track? And you told me once that the track was off limits for you."  
  
"Well they are really but they make exceptions for me over at this one place. I know the owner and he tells me when nothing is going on. Then I can head over and see what kinds of times I can do. And it is time to see what kind of times you can post."  
  
"Well we need to take my car then. He is what I am use to driving so to get a real feel for it I need to be driving Nero."  
  
"Nero?"  
  
"My car is named Nero."  
  
"Why is it 'he' when most cars are considered female?"  
  
"Cause I can not have that kind of passionate intercourse with a thing and have it be a girl. Me and that car are so hot together that it had to be my man." She laughed.  
  
"No way your car is that good. You and I could create sparks to burn the house down. And we ride in my car today."  
  
"Dominic, what do you have against my car for crying out loud? It is no Mazda rx-7 but it is fast. I bet I have better times then you do in it on the track ok!"  
  
"It is just that my ex drove a 240sx and I am not use to the idea that you have one too." He couldn't help but think of things he had done in and on Letty's Nissan.  
  
"Dom from what I am told I could not be less like Letty. My choice of cars has nothing to do with her. You need to realize I am going to need to drive my own car and if you are going to teach me to drive I need to drive my car!"  
  
"You need to be able to drive all sorts of cars. And I know you are not Letty."  
  
"Well then let's take my car."  
  
"Fine but I am having Jesse take my car down and you can do times in both. And you saying you can drive faster then me sounded like a challenge."  
  
"That's cool. It was. Let's go." She had finally won the right to drive her own car. Even if it was just on the track.  
  
They got Jesse and headed out. Dom would not let anyone else drive his car but her or Jesse. They should have taken the supra. Oh well lots of time for that he thought. She was right about her and Letty too. They could not be more different but Dom was glad. They took Torrie's car and she let him drive it down to the track. It was nothing like Letty's had been to drive. It handled way better and had a way more aggressive feel. It was obviously way more moded then Letty's had been. That was both a blessing and a piss off. It made him realize that she and her father had built a better car then he had. They got to the track and piled out of the cars. Just then a dark haired man ran up to Torrie and swung her up in his arms swinging her around in circles. Her hair fanned out around them.  
  
"My god, Irish, we wondered what happened to you. I thought that was your car. It's kind of hard to miss."  
  
"Oh Brad, It has been too long." She hugged him back tightly. She noticed Dom staring at them, that murderous glint in his eye. On any other guy she would have been pissed at the possessive behaviour but it thrilled her in Dom. It meant he did not want to share. She better diffuse the situation before Dom killed Brad. The younger man was no match for Dom, who outweighed him by about 50 pounds.  
  
"Brad, this is Dom. Dom, my cousin Brad." Dom was glad the guy was a relative and he did not have to kill him.  
  
"Nice to meet you man, the great Dom Torreto. Unbelievable." They shook hands. "Torrie where you been?"  
  
"With Dom, he works me day and night." She stuck her tongue out at Dom, who laughed at the though. "I live with Dom now, long story but I am happy. That's why I seem to have dropped off the face of planet earth. He hardly lets me stop working long enough to eat let alone use the phone. He is teaching me to race and I work for him during the day."  
  
"Uncle Harry would not be pleased that you street race Irish!"  
  
"I know. But I want to and would have anyway. He knew that. NOS is in my blood."  
  
Dom broke in. "What is with Irish?"  
  
"Well when Torr was little she had the big green eyes and long black hair. Our grandparents said she looked just like your classic Irish colleen and I guess they would know since they moved here from Ireland. The name just stuck and her name is Victoria Colleen MacManus after all."  
  
"Irish. It is a good name you know Torrie" Dom thought it suited her. It also brought back memories of her tattoo. It was time to get to work before he dwelled on that any further. "Well let's see what you can do!"  
  
"Race me Dom." 


	16. The Hard Fought Loss

Chapter 16, The Score, It will be settled.  
  
"Torrie you are not ready for that. I just want you to see what kinds of quarter mile times you can post."  
  
"Dominic," Oh no there was his full name again. "The street is your world but the track is mine. Did you think I built this car to run to school and back? Hell no. I have driven it on the track and I can kick your ass here. I would put money on it."  
  
"Ok, loser takes the winner out for dinner. Deal?" She nodded. "Well kid, get ready to have your cocky ass handed to you." Dom could not see her being able to beat him. Maybe he was he cocky one but it was deserved after all. However the look on her cousin's face told him he may be seriously underestimating his opponent.  
  
They climbed in their cars. Her best quarter mile was 9.2 seconds. It was very fast. She knew she could beat Dom. Time to put the first thing she learned from him into effect. Race cold, no emotion. Brad was going to time them. Jesse cheered for Dom and Brad for Torrie. Brad thought Dom was in for a hard fought loss but kept his mouth shut. Jesse thought Dom would put Torrie in her place easily. Brad knew his Irish was the princess of the track. No one bet the girl on the track. She smoked 'em left and right in high school. She got off on it. Harry only let her race on the track so that's what she did. She could have a career in the pro circuit if she wanted to. But it seemed she wanted to street race with Torreto. He hoped she was not involved with Torreto. He was a legendary womanizer and Brad feared she would just end up with a broken heart in the long run. He got his mind back on the race and got ready. He put the light tree on. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green!  
  
The light went green and both cars took off. Torrie laughed. She was in her element. She hit it, stuck it and brought it. She was flying down the track, through the gears. She was in her element. The princess of the track rides again. She had missed the rush. Back in the saddle and she still bet Dom by .1 of a second and took her time down to 9.1 seconds.  
  
She got out of her car and did a little dance around it. Dom was in shock. He could not remember the last time he lost, to anyone. His car was going to be striped and redone now. He could not accept this. The student had beaten the teacher and posted an incredible time. He walked over to her. She looked up at him and some of the joy left her face. She thought he was going to be pissed at her for winning. Plus he had treated her like her last win was next to nothing. Time to let her know he was proud that his girl and his student was one of the best.  
  
He swung her around like Brad had done. He set her down and kissed her thoroughly right there in front of Brad and Jesse.  
  
"Wow princess, that was excellent driving. If you can learn to do that on the street you will be famous someday soon. I think I need to find out what you have done to that car and use some it on mine. No 240 I have ever seen was that fast so I know yours is quite the rig."  
  
"Yes it is but I just barely got you Dom. You are the best. I have learned a lot from you already."  
  
Brad came over and Dom went to talk to Jesse about what had to be done to the Mazda. Brad congratulated his cousin on the fine win then started in at her. "Torrie, Mom was some upset that you did not tell her the trouble you were in and it is not going to get better when she finds out you are racing. Let alone living with Dom Torreto. What are you thinking? Either you are going to get your heart broken or his ex is going to beat the face off you when she gets back in town."  
  
"I don't think Dom is going to break my heart Brad besides we're not even really a couple yet. And Letty left him. I don't think she is going to come back and be pissed he is seeing other girls. She must have known a guy like him would not stay single forever."  
  
"Maybe she did know he would sleep around but she has done this before. I know you remember your dad talking about how often they had fights. Besides what do you want him for, he cheated on Letty with every girl that was willing."  
  
"He's not that bad and what girl wouldn't want him. Besides how he was with her and how he will treat me are two different things. And I am happy so just be happy for me please. Come by our place and see how it is if you want. Meet all the other guys."  
  
"I may just do that but at least you need to visit us. Let mom know you are alive. Still don't understand why you didn't come to us for help."  
  
"Soon Brad. I miss you and Aunt Jean. I was confused and scared and not thinking. But this was something I had to work out on my own, and these things happen for a reason. Dom is the best thing that could have happened to me though. He is going to make me into a champion street racer then the store will do well because people want to buy stuff off me. It will be for the best. Besides Dom just gave me a place to stay. I am not even the only one how lives there. The whole team does. Including his sister Mia." Dom came over to them and said he wanted to do some more runs.  
  
Torrie raced Jesse in her own car, him driving Dom's Mazda. Torrie smoked him solid. Then she raced Brad who drove an Integra. She won again. Brad had never been able to race his little cousin and win. Jesse drove Torrie's car against Dom and lost, then raced Brad and won just barely. Poor Jesse was a better mechanic then racer. Dom raced Brad. Dom won of course. Torrie knew that Brad was not half the racer Dom was, though to be fair he was in the same boat as Torrie, not much experience but at the track. It was then late in the day and the light was waning anyway. She said good-bye to Brad.  
  
"Ok Irish take care and come see us soon."  
  
"Sure Brad. Soon."  
  
They walked over to Dom's car.  
  
"Let Jesse take your car home, I want you to ride with me in my car ok."  
  
"Sure Dom. Hey Jesse, take my car home buddy?"  
  
"Sure Torrie no problem. You were great by the way. I need to find out all the stuff you have done to that engine. You beat Dom." Jesse said that like the sky might fall now that someone beat Dom.  
  
"Yes I did didn't I? I told you I would." She laughed. She turned to Dom. "I believe you owe me dinner." 


	17. The Beach

Chapter 17, The Date.  
  
"Get in the car girl!" Dom was smiling when he said it. There were going to be other times that she would bring him to his knees, he could chock this up to learning how to deal with it he guessed. He chuckled about that to himself. They took off but not to go home.  
  
Dom took her to the beach and they had ice cream and went for a walk. They had supper down on the boardwalk then went for another walk. She was tired out by the time they headed for home but the day had been so enjoyable. She could not remember the last day she had felt so carefree. Dom watched her sleep in the car on the way home out of the corner of his eye. She was so sweet. She was 22 but she looked 16 while she slept. He worried that at 26 he was too old for her but they were two of a kind.  
  
He did not want her to think that them getting involved, if it did happen, ok when it happened, meant she was not going to have to work off her dept to the team. He did not know how to handle that yet. He did not want to rush things with her. She woke up and caught him staring. They were stopped at a red light on the way home. She sat up and kissed him. He could not help it. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands down her back. Honking alerted him to the fact the light was green.  
  
"Dominic that was the best day I have had in like a year. So relaxing and fun. Thank you."  
  
"I can't remember the last day I enjoyed that much either Torrie. It was relaxing. We need to do it again soon."  
  
"By the way could that be called a date Dom?"  
  
"Sure I guess you could call it that, why?"  
  
"I just wanted to be able to say that we had our first date but I did not want you to hear me call it that and then tell me it was not a real date or something like that."  
  
"I would never do that." She looked up at him with a look that clearly said 'ya right'. "Ok maybe if you used it for some purpose to get your way or made me angry. I would never hurt you on purpose or to be cruel ok, remember that."  
  
"Ok Dominic." She wondered why he said that so vehemently. It kind of made her nervous. What was he alluding to?  
  
"I love the way you say my name." This came out of no where. She thought she used his name as an expletive more often then not. She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well you have a sexy name. But half the time I say it I am trying to express the fact I am not happy with you. But you still like the way I say it?"  
  
"Well not when you say it with the exasperated tone but other times."  
  
"Well it is better then Victoria Colleen. I guess Torrie is ok."  
  
"Torrie is perfect. You're perfect." God help anyone who hurts you he thought, but it will be me someday. I don't know how to not hurt girls. Never learned.  
  
"Thank you baby. I don't want this day to end."  
  
"Me neither but there will be lots of days."  
  
"Yes but never another first date."  
  
"We will have lots of other firsts."  
  
"Too bad I was so spaced on our first kiss."  
  
"And asleep and under water the first time I saw you naked."  
  
"Beast. I am at a disadvantage there you know."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Dom let me drive for awhile?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"I just want to is all." They switched seats. He would give her almost anything within his power and this was a simple enough request.  
  
She put on a song she liked. Dom wondered about her. She was so into music. They spent a lot of time in his car so she had cd's of her own music in his car. She had moved in. Had girly stuff in his dash. Was his own fault for insisting they take his car so often. He did not mind for some reason. With other girls he would have felt cramped and smothered. Like they were trying to make their presence known to other girls he might take into the car. With Torrie she did it so innocently that you knew she just did it. It was not a planned manoeuvre. She was playing a song called 'Deep Enough' by Live. Dom took a moment to listen to the music.  
  
We hit the room me and my crew and it was cool till we bumped into you.  
  
Now it's been years but there you were like a mustang redlining every single gear.  
  
She was driving recklessly, well not for one with her skill but cops would not see it that way. She was weaving in and out of the freeway traffic. Dom was nervous, holding onto the door handle with white knuckles. It was hard for him to give up control of the ride to someone else, especially at these speeds. He felt out of control and did not like the feeling at all. She noticed his discomfort and laughed.  
  
She drove faster and put the Mazda into a space were it technically should not have gone. The irate driver of the car she had just cut off honked his displeasure and she laughed harder. The sound was so full of her sprit and soul he laughed with her and relaxed. She was more then capable of driving this fast. She drove with so much passion, but so much skill. This was really how she lived her life, with passion. Dom knew she wanted to change that and drive like she thought he did. Without feeling. She was wrong. He drove with feeling. It was his time to be free and without worries. He was not cold. He was just not as good at showing his feelings as Torrie was.  
  
"Never change Torrie. I love the way you drive with your passion in the movements."  
  
"But that hurts me when I race Dom, I get sad and I don't race as well."  
  
"Well I will just have to keep you happy."  
  
"See that you do." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
They got home shortly after. Dom ran around and opened her door and helped her out of the car. She saw her car made it home ok. Brian was waiting up for them.  
  
"Man I did not know where you guys went off to. I was ready to send the guys out looking. Mia was worried."  
  
"We went to the beach."  
  
Brian noticed that Dom had his arm around Torrie. He was glad. The girl needed the stability and Dom needed the love. Hope he did not end up hurting Torrie though. Brian did not know if Dom was capable of being faithful. He loved Dom like a brother but Dom had loved Letty in his own way and he had still cheated on her all the time. Torrie was not strong like Letty. She would break if they got together and then she caught Dom with other women. Brian wished that she would hook up with Vince instead. Vince would never hurt her. Vince was a big soft romantic under the gruff quiet exterior. Plus he could then stop mopping over Mia. Maybe Dom was reformed. Who knew? But Brian liked Torrie and he did not want to see her hurt. Everyone knew that she had not had serious relationships before and that Dom was not a good choice for a first love. Well maybe he would surprise them all. Brian hoped so because he did not know they could put the pieces together if he broke her heart. Brian thought they were moving too fast anyway, but that was Dom. He went off in search of Mia to tell her the good news, everyone was safe.  
  
Torrie and Dom headed off upstairs.  
  
"What a fun day. I can't believe I kicked your ass like that at the track."  
  
"You did not kick my ass. You won by .1 second."  
  
"A win is a win. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile."  
  
"I almost had you."  
  
"You almost had me!?"  
  
"Yes I almost had you!"  
  
"You never had me. You never had your car! Mwahahahaha."  
  
"I see we have been chatting with Brian." Dom laughed. It did sound cliché when he heard it used on him.  
  
"Ok Torrie you got me. But I almost had you. We were evenly matched. Brian and I that first night were not even close to even. Much the way you and I were not even the first time we raced. Now we are even. I'll get you next time because Jesse doesn't get time off till that Mazda is the badest thing on the road or track again."  
  
"It'll never be badder then me Dom and you know it."  
  
"We'll see." They reached the door of her room. Dom thought 'forget it' and he picked her up and carried her into his room.  
  
'This is it' she thought. It is finally going to happen. What I have been waiting for. But Dom was not sure she was ready so they just played around. It was very good but they both wanted more. Torrie decided that she was going to tell him she wanted all of him soon. But it was nice to be close to him and sleep in the same bed. She always woke up with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. It was nice. She chickened out of the talk and just went to sleep in his arms. The rest would come when he was ready. Funny that, she was the virgin and he was the one not ready. She giggled and went to sleep.  
  
Dom was not sure about taking the final step yet. It was like the point of no return to him. Once they put their relationship in the final physical terms that was it. No going back. In the back of his mind he knew they were at that point already but he did not want to admit it to himself. She was so young and had no business being up in this world. She was not really one of them. But it did make all the guys protective of her in a way they had not been over Let.  
  
All of them felt Letty's absence and he knew the other guys blamed him for driving her away. She had been family as well as his girl and now she was gone. They had all felt the hole in the team without her. Torrie brought out the best in the guys again. Mia loved mothering her. She was a good fit but still not one of them. Dom did not know if he wanted to tie her to him in such an emotional way. Time would tell. He knew in his heart he could not give her up now anyway. He slept. 


	18. The Talk

Chapter 18, The Talk.  
  
A few days later Torrie and Dom were lying in bed. He was beautiful while he slept. So young and peaceful looking, like a child, innocent. She was awake but Dom was still asleep. He woke up to find her staring at him intently.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." He smiled up at her and kissed her gently on the nose.  
  
"Good morning Gorgeous."  
  
"What time is it baby?"  
  
"About 8. What do you have planned today Dom?"  
  
"Nothing, well work. I want to do some work on the Mazda and we have to get that skyline done today. Other then that nothing."  
  
"Dom, do you have any regrets about your life?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I was just thinking and wondering if there is anything you regret about how you have lived your life. Like I wish I had told my parents I loved them more. I wish I was closer to my girlfriends. You know any regrets about stuff like that? Humour me I am strange and I think about weird things. No real reason, it is just how I am."  
  
"Well I wish I told my mom and dad that I loved them more too. I regret not treating Letty better. I don't regret the fact that we broke up just the way that it happened. We should talk about that anyway I guess. You should know all the sorry details."  
  
"Only if you want to tell me Dom. I am with you now. What happened with you and her is really none of my business." She did not really feel that way but thought it was the best thing to tell him.  
  
He looked at her with new respect, he thought that like most women she would want to know all about it. Most women did. "Well I will give you the short version then. We got together too young. But we were so in love it seemed like a good idea. She was only 16 when we hooked up and I had just gotten out of prison. I was good to her for the first year or so but then I cheated on her. And she caught me. From that point on no matter what she was always suspicious of me. I guess since she had already found me guilty I cheated on her again and again. It took her years but I finally drove her to the point of no return and she left. But she was always pushing me too. Trying to make me angry and do stuff I would regret so she could tear me up over it. We were always doing that. We did not have the most mature relationship in the world. I thought you should know."  
  
"Well Dom I am glad you trust me enough to tell me that. But it changes nothing between us. I won't judge you on mistakes you made with another girl when you were young and foolish." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words and kissed his lips.  
  
Dom continued, "But most of all I regret the fact that I wrecked and lost dads car."  
  
Torrie knew his dad died in the wreck that made him beat that guy up but she wondered about this other car. It could not be the car his dad died in. Dom would not have lost that, it burned at the track.  
  
"Oh ya, what kind of car was it?"  
  
"A black Charger. 900 horses of Detroit muscle. We built it together before he died. I miss that car. I never drove it but that one time I wrecked it but I use to go sit in it and it reminded me of him you know?" Dom's face was wistful as he spoke of his dad's charger. The fact that he missed it was obvious by the way he talked about it.  
  
"I know." she hugged him. "Poor Dom, I still have the car I built with my dad and it does help when I sit in it and remember building it with him. I am sorry you don't have yours anymore. Especially since I only still have my Nissan because of you."  
  
"Thanks baby. I'll tell you what I don't regret."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Meeting you."  
  
It was hours later when they got out of bed. They had spent the time kissing and cuddling and acting like a couple very much in love. While no words had been spoken on that subject Torrie knew she loved him. She hoped he felt the same but it was hard to know. She was scared to be in love for the first time and have no idea if the man returned her feelings. She hoped so. Their talk earlier had given her an idea. Maybe she could show him without saying the words. Dom went off to the garage but she told him she wanted to take a bath first and that she would catch up to him later. Then she went and found Brian who got to do a lot of work at home from his laptop.  
  
"Hey Bri."  
  
"Hey Torrie, what's up?"  
  
"I have a strange question but before I ask it can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure I can, look at what I do. And I never told a soul it was Dom behind the truck thing. The other cops and the FBI all think it was Tran framing Dom and I will take that with me to the grave. The only ones who know the truth are the Team. You can never tell either."  
  
"I care for Dom too much to send him to jail and I like you to much to see you fired. Here is what I am wondering. What happens to cars that the police confiscate or whatever?"  
  
"They go to police impound."  
  
"And even if they are damaged they go there?"  
  
"Yep, that is where they all go."  
  
"So what if the police have a car there that the owner wants back and he was cleared of any wrong doing?"  
  
"Then if the car is still there he can get it back."  
  
"If they had a car of Dom's how many questions would trying to get it back stir up?"  
  
"No many, the whole force knows I live here with Dom, they knows he street races but he is just a petty small time racer to them now. Why?"  
  
"Brian, I want to get Dom's Charger back. I want to fix it up and give it back to him. He misses it cause it brought him closer to his Dad and I want to give it back to him."  
  
"Jesus Torrie I never even thought. You are the best most thoughtful girl I know." Brian looked around nervously. "Well next to Mia of course, but even she never thought of that. I know it is still there. I could probably get it back. Where would you work on it?"  
  
"I never thought of that. Dom goes to the garage too much. What about the shed where he use to keep the thing? He never goes there. He has no reason to."  
  
"Good idea. I will call down to the station now and we can try to have it towed here while Dom is at the garage. But Torrie it is in really rough shape and Dom was hurt in it. It has his blood in it. I guess I knew it was too important to crush which is why it is still there but soon I would have let them crush it. "  
  
"Well since he is still very much alive I guess I will be upset by the blood but it will be ok. I see Dom and he yells at me too much to be dead or hurt."  
  
Brian laughed. "If you're sure I will try to get it sent over here for you."  
  
"Ok Brian." Torrie was jumping up and down she was so excited.  
  
Brian made his calls and within 10 minutes had made arrangements to have the Charger brought to the house at a time when only they would be home. Torrie realized Dom was waiting for her at the garage. The last thing she wanted was for him to come home and see the car. She called him.  
  
"Hey baby, sorry I'm late but I got talking to Brian about something. I am heading down now ok."  
  
"Sure, I was wondering if you went back to sleep or something."  
  
"No I'm just gabby. Be there in 3 ok?"  
  
"Sure see you then."  
  
She headed down and they worked together on the skyline. She called Brian when she was taking a break and he said the car was there safely out of sight and no one has seen it arrive. She could not wait to get started on it. She might have to get Vince to help her but she did not know if he could keep a secret from Dom. Wait, Brian knew lots about cars and he was already in on it. She told Brian he could not tell anyone on the team, not even Mia and Brian agreed with her. They both knew Mia could keep stuff from Dom for about 3 seconds if he asked her point blank. She finished talking and went back over to Dom to help him finish. They finished up and headed home. She left her car there and they took his.  
  
"Man you seem happy today princess, what is up with you."  
  
"What am I not happy all the time?"  
  
"Not this happy."  
  
"Well I am just finally starting to live again Dom and it feels good. And I feel like I really fit in with the Team now. Everyone seems to like me and I like them. It is nice to have family again. Vince and Leon and Jesse are like the brothers I never wanted but love anyway and Mia is like the best older sister a girl could ask for. Plus having you in my life is the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish I was as good for you as you are for me."  
  
"Baby you don't know the half of it. Having you around is great. I love it. You make me laugh more in a day then I did in months before we met. You are teaching me patience too."  
  
"Are you implying that I try your patience you beast?"  
  
"In so many delicious ways baby girl." He showed her several at lunch since they were all alone. Torrie was not use to talking about such things freely and blushed a deep pink. Dom laughed at this. She was not shy or embarrassed when stuff was going down but talk about it after and the girl turned red. 


	19. The Project

Chapter 19, The Project.  
  
They arrived home. There was a race meet that night the team was going to but she cried off to stay home and work on the car. She told him that she wanted to bath and read for awhile and she was not in the place for the loudness of the race meet. Dom wanted her there but was secretly happy that she trusted him enough to let him go without supervision. Letty would have gone even if she was sick as a dog just to make sure he didn't talk to or look at any racer chasers. Torrie was confident he would not do anything beyond talk. They all left and she headed out to work on the car.  
  
The whole engine was going to need to be rebuilt and the body was wrecked. She started the body work first cause that is what she was good at. She ordered the parts she needed for the engine and body and she decided to replace the worst of the panels as they would be all fill if she did not. That meant replacing most of them, all the front clip was toast too. She hoped that this project was not too ambitious. She could not just go buy him a new Charger, it had to be this one. She would salvage what she could but a lot of it would have to be new. She got the interior put back to rights that night and took off all the wrecked panels. She made a list of what to order and was glad she could get lots of it at the store. She went down and let herself in. She placed her order then went home.  
  
It was late that night when the Team came home. She had been waiting for them. She knew Dom raced and of course would have won. She wanted to look nice for the party she knew would happen at the house. She put on a top that was silver, it was like a bikini but it had fringe on the bottom to just above her belly button, with only a string strap around her neck and back. She paired it with a black mid thigh skirt that like most of her clothes since she got so thin, bared the straps of her thong, and knee high boots. She did her makeup dark and left her hair down long all around her. She watched the team and all the other racers arrive and could tell by the look on Dom's face everything went well. He opened the door and she jumped at him. She locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
  
"Missed you baby. I should have gone with you. Congratulations."  
  
Dom kissed her. "Yum, you smell so good." She had found time to take that bath so her story would hold up. "I missed having my prize cheering for me and riding with me but I hope you enjoyed your relaxing evening." He was walking into the living room with her still hanging from his neck.  
  
"Well of course I did but I missed you Dom. It is lonely here with the whole team gone."  
  
"You were lonely eh?" Well you won't send me off to a race night on my own again then. Besides I miss you when you aren't around, chattering and making comments."  
  
"Well missing me is good because now we can make up for lost time." She giggled.  
  
"That sounds good." He kissed her again and when he came up for air there was a rousing round of applause. Torrie blushed but they got to the partying.  
  
They partied all night and danced for hours. Torrie had a little too much to drink but nothing like last time. But she and Dom were all over each other all night. This was a piss off for all the racer chasers that came to the house only for a chance at Dom. His new girlfriend was still keeping his attention. They were not happy. Torrie was worried in the back of her mind they had never discussed what they were to each other. They just seemed to morph into more then friends with no more discussion on the matter. She was worried Dom would take that to mean she did not expect anything. But she did.  
  
The other girls watched as Dom carried Torrie up to bed at 3am. He was so tender and sweet with her and it only made them want him more. He never came back down and if they could see upstairs they would know he fell into bed exhausted with Torrie. Torrie loved sleeping with Dom. He kept her feeling safe. And often tired her out before bed of course which helped her sleep too. No more nightmares with her prince watching over her in the night. Dom could take on anything or at least that is how she felt about him. He was her mate. They were two of a kind.  
  
Torrie definitely had her plate full she thought the next day. She worked on the car every minute that she could steal away without Dom getting suspious but she could tell he was anyway. They were so close that how could he not be. It was going to take forever to do the engine and the body work. Brian quite honestly told her he could not handle it, he did not have the knowledge. She had to get Vince in on it. He thought it was such a nice thing and such a good idea that he assured her of course he would not tell Dom and ruin the surprise. The plan was to be finished for his birthday to give him the car as her present.  
  
She had to tell Dom she was not going down to the garage till after lunch cause she had to go to 'The Racers Edge' for awhile. This was a lie but they were sending the charger off to have the frame straitened today and she needed to be there. But he needed to be gone. He almost saw them towing it off to have the frame fixed because he fought with her about missing time at the garage. She told him he knew she still had to oversee some things at the store and she was sorry but it was just for one morning.  
  
The people came and got the car. The frame was very screwed up, they did not know if they could fix it. She hoped it could be put back to rights. If not then the front suspension would not go on right and then no car. It was stressing Torrie out and it was making her act secretive where as before Dom had believed the innocent act. It was blissful for her while the car was gone. It was going to take days to get the frame fixed and since the car was not there she would not have to make time for it. She spent the remainder of the first day watching Dom work in the garage.  
  
She loved watching him work on cars. The play of his muscles while he lifted heavy things and used tools was spectacular. She was learning more about cars then ever before too. She had known a lot before but Dom was teaching her all the little things that her dad had always taken care of for her. She sort of stressed about whether they would be able to fix the charger or not but she figured if not then that was that.  
  
On that first day it was gone she brought lunch to Dom on her supposed way from the store.  
  
"Hey Dom, where you at boy?"  
  
"Back here Torrie. You're early!"  
  
"I got done early and went and got some lunch."  
  
"Great I am starved. Whatcha get us?"  
  
"Chinese food. Yum. I hope you like spicy food though cause that's how I like it."  
  
"Of course I like it hot." He raised an eyebrow at her and she broke out laughing at his implication. They ate in the office on his desk. As they walked in he slammed his laptop closed and she thought she saw her name on the screen. Oh well she did not want to fight with Dom so she didn't ask. But she was sure it had been her name. Maybe it had been a work order or something. They ate and cleaned up the mess from the office.  
  
"So now what Dom, you have a project for me?"  
  
"Yep. You get to mask off the black Integra for its new paint job."  
  
"Oh joy. You gave me that job because you know I hate that part."  
  
"Nope I gave you that job because I hate that part and since I'm the boss I don't have to do it, I can tell one of the employees, that's you, to do it for me. But you get to paint it too."  
  
"Ok then, as long as I get to do the fun part too. Is it going to be black again or did they pick a new color?"  
  
"It is going to be nighthawk black instead of basic black."  
  
"I love nighthawk black. I need a second car so I can have a black one. I love the paint on the Nissan too much to change it. Well I need a new project car anyway since there is nothing left to do to the Nissan." That should throw him off the trail of the charger. If he thought she was looking for a project then he would not think she was working on a car in her spare time.  
  
"Well someone needs to either fix Jesse's Jetta or build him a new car. We can start looking for a car for him and you can work on it with him if you want."  
  
Damn not what she had wanted. "Ok Dom, isn't he attached to the Jetta. Isn't it his dads?"  
  
"Yep and his dad would be pissed about it if Jesse had not come so close to not being with us anymore. His dad will be out in two years."  
  
"Well lets fix the Jetta for him then. We can make it better then ever. Maybe the boy can learn to race." She giggled. "He's the best mechanic I have ever seen but he is not much of a racer."  
  
"Hey, the best mechanic you have ever seen?" Dom came and stood in front of her chair and looked down at her, faux hurt look on his face.  
  
"Well Dom he is better with engines then you. You are the sexiest mechanic I have ever seen. You look better with tools then any other man alive. Does that make you feel better?"  
  
"Only because you are the only woman I know that looks good covered in dirt and grease wearing nothing but my shorts falling off your ass and a wife- beater." She lifted his tank and kissed his tummy just above his bellybutton.  
  
"You are too funny. Your shorts almost fit better then mine Mr small hips." He laughed at that and Torrie went off to mask the Integra for it's new paint job.  
  
She was worried about the Charger still. The frame was the first thing she got done other then the interior which she had done that first night. She knew none of the other parts would go together right if the frame was still bent. She called the body shop that was doing it and they said that they had looked at it and were not sure if they could pull it or not. But if not they might be able to do something with it. She hoped so. Such as she could buy another charger with a good frame and rebuild in on that. She didn't want to do that because it seemed like the car would be too much new material then. She wanted to do a frame off restoration on this charger. She told the guy she really wanted it to be this charger as much as possible and he told her they would do their best.  
  
They finished up their work at the garage for the day around 5 and headed home. They spent the night playing video games and watching TV then went to bed.  
  
The next day Torrie was in a bad mode over the news that the car might not be fixable and was quiet at breakfast. And to make things even better she had to go to 'The Racers Edge' for real today and Dom was going to freak, thinking she was taking off on him two days in a row. She was quietly talking to Mia about the fact that she had to go to the store two days in a row and she was worried about what Dom would do when the man himself came into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"How are my beautiful ladies this morning?" Dom was in a good mood. He looked at the black look on Torrie's face. "What's the matter Torrie?"  
  
"Dom I have to go to the store again this morning. One of the clerks called in sick and the manager made her cry over it. She is one of the best workers we have and she might quit over it. So beyond the fact that it is the busy season and we are short staffed this asshole may have driven our best employee to quit on me."  
  
"Torrie that is two days in a row you have taken off on me. This is not acceptable at all. The fact that we are involved does not give you special privileges you know!"  
  
"It's not even about that Dom. You knew that I still had to take care of the store in some capacity when I came here so irregardless of what is up with us I still have to take care of my store. It is just half a day again and I can make it up tonight before we go racing."  
  
"Well you'll have to cause you have to get the Integra ready for paint today. I mean it has to be masked, primed, sanded and ready for the base clear tomorrow."  
  
"Fine Dom, It's not like I would chose dealing with this asshole over spending the day with you if I had a choice you know."  
  
"I know, I know but we need you now that we are use to having you around helping us out you know."  
  
"And when I settle this the store should not need me much for awhile. Unless Stacy quits, then I will be screwed."  
  
"Well go try to save her and try to come back to the garage by lunch time."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Mia had watched that exchange go down and was not pleased with Dom or how he handled it. She waited for Torrie to leave the house and listened for the throaty growl of the Nissan. Then she started in on Dom.  
  
"Jesus Dom, what are you thinking treating her like that?"  
  
"Mia this does not concern you."  
  
"Yes it does cause Torrie is my friend. She can't help it if things come up. She did not start out to miss work today. Besides you owe her a day off for when you made her work sick. And telling her she was looking for special treatment because she is seeing you was totally uncalled for. Dom you really don't get women at all do you?"  
  
"I get it fine but I don't see why the store runs itself for weeks and now all of a sudden she has to spend days in a row there."  
  
"Well like she said Dom she would not chose to get yelled at by some ass manager over working with you so if she says she has to go then I think you owe her the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I guess so Mia but we really do need her at the garage and I don't want her to think that this is not a 'real job'. She can't play at it. She has to treat it like a real responsibility."  
  
"And she told you she would make the time up tonight. I think I know math and that means she was up at 8, goes to the store till 12, gets lunch. Works for you from 1 to say 8, gets to eat something, goes to race meet with you till 12. That is one hell of a long day don't you think?"  
  
"Ok ok, she is not doing it to cheat me I get it Mia. Point taken. I'll tell her I'm sorry when she gets to the garage this afternoon."  
  
"Good Dom, she's a good girl but sensitive too. You need to think of her like you think of me, like a lady not a grease monkey. She was an only child and had indulgent parents. She never learned to cope with the kind of adversity we have dealt with."  
  
"Mia I can't like of her like I do you, that's against so many moral and legal laws." He laughed at this.  
  
"Dom Gross, go to work." He hugged her and ran out the door to head down to his garage. He had his own project to get done today. 


	20. Get out of My Office

Chapter 20, Get Out Of My Office  
  
When Torrie got to the store she went strait back to the owner's office. This was solely her domain. The manager had a manager's office and was not allowed in the owner's office. She had the door locked. But when she walked in he was in her office. She was livid. He picked the lock on the door to get into her office. All her stuff was there and stuff her father left behind. This guy was gone. She would insist the bank fire him.  
  
"Ken, what the fuck are you doing in my office?"  
  
"Torrie what are you doing here? No one asked you down."  
  
"Well Ken the bank might have made you the manager but this is still my store, last time I checked, my future and this is still my fucking office. Get up from my desk. When Stacy called me in tears about how you treated her I realized I had to come down. I will not lose her over you. You will be gone first, count on it."  
  
"Says who? You can't fire me. And I like this office. I don't want to move. I think I should have the good office when I am here all the time."  
  
"Well it is the owner's office and that is not you. It's me. So get up and move. And then you will call Stacy and apologise for how you treated her. I am going to stick around for the morning to help out while its busy then I have to go. But so help me if you do anything like this again. MOVE!"  
  
"I don't know who you think you are Torrie but I run the show here now. You have no say in the matter so you should just leave."  
  
"Listen you ass, get out of my office and I still own the store. The bank will never own it and neither will you. It makes a good profit and the mortgage will be paid off in three years, four tops then you are gone. I will fire you so fast it will make your small shrunken head spin."  
  
"No you listen you bitch. You might think cause you are fucking Dom Torreto that it gives you special treatment but it doesn't. Now shut up or I am going to have you removed from the premises."  
  
Torrie could never hold her temper and the fact that she was not as he so crudely put it 'fucking' Dom made her see red. She had taken about all she was going to from Ken. It had been like this for the 6 months he had worked with her. She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Never say things like that about me and Dom and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She screamed at him. This had been coming to a head long before she ever met Dom and it was going to end now she decided. They were going to come to the agreement that it was her store right now. Then she was going to call Stacy and get her back to work. Stacy was loyal to Torrie and was watching Ken for crookedness. Stacy had told her that it looked like he thought about stealing a few times but always caught her looking at him in time not to. So Torrie knew she needed Stacy around.  
  
Ken could not believe she had hit him. He hauled off and backhanded her across the mouth as well. "Never hit me you bitch. It might get Torreto off but I won't take it." He advanced on Torrie and backed her up against the wall. "Maybe I will get myself a little taste of what Torreto has been getting eh? You're willing to give it out to that thug, let me show you what it is like with a real man." He moved to pull up her shirt. Torrie was scared out of her mind. He was a big guy and she was not sure if she could fight him off. He had a hand over her mouth so she could not scream and try to get Mark from the counter to come investigate. She brought her knee up into his groin. He doubled over for a second then came at her again. He put his hand over her mouth again. She bit him hard and he grunted and moved his hand. She screamed "Help me!"  
  
Ken flew at her again. She ducked and he hit the wall. He was fast. He turned and came at her again. Mark came running because of the scream and the commotion.  
  
"What's going on here boss?" Mark knew what was going on but he did not want to lose his job. However he was not going to let the boss assault a girl right there in front of him.  
  
"Nothing" Ken gave Torrie a look he hoped said we will continue later and keep your mouth shut. Torrie had no plans of keeping her mouth shut. She was running on pure adrenaline.  
  
"What is going on is Ken tried to." She stammered like she might cry, but steeled herself because she did not want to give him the satisfaction, "he tried to force himself on me and called me horrible names and slapped me. You better get him out of here before I hurt him. And he is out of here. I am calling the bank and getting rid of him."  
  
Mark saw the bruise on her cheek and the blood at the corner of her split lip. He saw the bruise on the cheek of the boss and the blood on his lip and nose. And the bloody bit mark on his hand. It was very clear what had gone down and Mark would not have it. He might not like Torrie much himself or the idea of working for a girl but he would not stand by while a woman was raped right under his nose. Plus next thing you know they would have Dom Torreto down here kicking ass and taking names for allowing that to happen to his girl.  
  
"Ken you better leave her alone and come with me. I can see what must have happened here. Are you nuts? You wanna fuck with Dom Torreto's girl. He will be down here to smash your skull in as soon as he hears. I saw what he did to the last guy he beat up." They walked away and Torrie slammed the door and locked it. Ken had not picked it he had somehow gotten a key. She would have to have the lock changed. But he had left his keys in here so she was sure she was safe once the door was closed. She broke down and started to cry as the thought of what had almost happened to her crystallized. She called Dom at the garage.  
  
Dom checked the phone and saw the racer's edge on the call display. He thought it was Torrie calling to tell him she was not going to show up and he did not answer it. He didn't trust himself not to explode at her and that would just ruin the whole day. He let it ring and went back to work.  
  
Damn he was not answering. What was she going to do? She could not just walk past Ken, what if Mark was not around. Well she supposed he would not do anything in plain view of the public. But she was scared. She called the house.  
  
"Yo?" Leon answered the phone. He was playing a video game and did not really want to deal with the distraction.  
  
"Leon? Is that you?"  
  
"Torrie what's wrong!?" Leon could tell she was badly upset.  
  
"Is Vince home?" Torrie and Vince were closer then she was with any of the guys but Dom and she wanted her big bro if she couldn't have Dom.  
  
"No, he's gone out somewhere, Torrie, what's wrong." Leon could hear the near panic in her voice.  
  
"Um, the manager I was telling you guys about." She trailed off for a second, "When I came here today he was in my office and when I told him to get out he hit me and then he tried to. Oh god he tried to." She couldn't finish the sentence. "And Dom is not answering his phone. Leon I am too scared to leave the office. Can you come down and get me? And bring Jesse or Mia cause I can't drive right now but if I leave my car here he will do something to it I know it."  
  
"Torrie just stay there with the door locked I will be right there don't worry."  
  
"Leon, come behind the counter and it is the only closed door on the left. You need to come right back and get me so I will know it is you."  
  
"No sweat, just hang tight." Leon hung up and took off running. He grabbed Jesse who what thankfully home for lunch and then sped down to the store at extreme speeds. Leon went running into the store and saw the manager surrounded by the other employees. He headed back behind the counter to get Torrie.  
  
"You can't go back there." Ken just did not know when to quit. He got in Leon's way and in his face.  
  
"You gonna stop me? That is my friend and team mate you have scared in an office back there Dawg and you are lucky I am not Dom. You would be hurting bad if Dom was here. Or, hell, you've got some sort of horseshoe up your ass Vince was not home. I am taking Torrie whether you like it or not and I advise you to get out of town before Dominic comes looking for you. You must be stupider then you look to mess with anyone off Dom's team, let alone his girl. If you so much as look at her again you will have Me, Dom, Vince, Jesse and Brian after you. And Brian is a cop. We can have you in jail for what you did. Or beat you senseless. Which is what is going to happen if you don't MOVE!"  
  
Mark moved Ken out of the way.  
  
"Torrie, girl it's me Leon. Open the door girl."  
  
The door opened and there was Torrie. She had a big bruise on her cheek and her eyes were all swollen up from crying. She was all wet cause she had taken a shower while she waited cause she felt so dirty over the whole situation. Leon could see the scab where her lip split when the bastard slapped her. She launched herself at him and started to shake and sob.  
  
"It's ok Torrie. Come on lets go find Dom. Wait, that manager, he didn't manage to, well, do anything did he?" Leon would just kill him now.  
  
"No he didn't Leon. Let's go please."  
  
"Ok, come on Jesse will drive your car home for you." He carried her out of the store. She thought she was so lucky to have the team to look out for her. She wondered where Dom was though.  
  
"Leon where is Dom? I called the garage and no one answered. If you had not been home I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Dom is at the garage but he may have had some sort of loud tool going when you called. Try not to think about it. Your safe now and that's all that matters girl. I will have you to the garage in no time."  
  
"Maybe we should just go home Leon. I should clean myself up some and calm down. Maybe we should not tell Dom. He will go after Ken himself and with his record they won't show him any leniency. He'll end up back in jail."  
  
"We have to tell Dom Torrie. If he finds out after and we don't tell him we are all dead. We can get Vince though so we can hold him back if he tries to go after him. And Brian too so he can have this guy dealt with legally. Listen to that, us doing anything the legal way." She giggled at that and Leon thought that was a good sign she was going to be ok.  
  
"Vince is just as hot tempered as Dom, what if they both go to take off, what then?"  
  
"We'll have to deal with that if it happens Torrie."  
  
"Well alright then tell Vince and Brian to meet us at the garage and we'll tell Dom."  
  
"We really have to tell him."  
  
"I know but I don't want him to do something foolish."  
  
"We'll make sure he doesn't." Leon called Vince and asked him to meet them at the garage and to bring Brian.  
  
Vince and Brian arrived first but stood outside waiting.  
  
"What do you think this is about Vince?"  
  
"I don't know man but Leon sounded really angry. Leon angry is strange enough let alone him asking us to meet him here."  
  
The yellow skyline pulled up and Leon jumped out and went around to help Torrie out of it. He carried her up to the other guys. This is a pattern she thought. They all think I can't walk.  
  
"What happened to you Torrie?" Vince was ready to go beat someone himself. He took his 'little sis' from Leon and looked into her bruised face. "Who did this to you Torrie? I need to know so I can beat the face off him."  
  
"I only want to tell the story once so we need to go find Dom. Don't let Dom leave once I tell the story though. We want Brian to deal with it through the police because Dom will end up back in prison if not. And you too Vince, I am not visiting my big bro in jail so you better cool that hot head of yours and help us control Dom."  
  
This was serious. They followed Leon, who into the garage. Vince carried Torrie into the garage.  
  
"Dom! Yo Dom, you here Dawg?"  
  
"Ya I'm here what's up Leon?" Dom came around the corner of the office just then and saw his friend carrying Torrie. "What happened?" He strode up to them and took Torrie from Vince. She started to cry. She was so glad to see him. She threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his throat and just sobbed.  
  
"Well is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dom said, looking down at Torrie in his arms and tilting her face up to kiss her forehead so she would know he was not mad with her. He saw the cut and bruise. "Well?"  
  
"Give her a second Dom, it's her story and she has to tell it." Brian was just as curious considering it was going to involve the police. 


	21. That's What Happened

Chapter 21, that's What happened.  
  
Torrie relived the whole situation as she told it to Dom in minute detail so he would not ask her any questions about it afterward cause she did not want to have to talk about it again. Dom took in the bruise and split lip while she told the tale and when she got to the point about what Ken had tried to do he tried to set her aside and get up but the guys would not let him. She finished telling her story.  
  
"I'm gonna go kill him. There's nothing else to do." The guys were having a hard time holding him back from running to his car and making good on that threat. All four of them were holding him back and he was making progress on getting away. It was Torrie's small voice that stopped him.  
  
"No Dom. We are going to let Brian deal with it and get him fired and charged. You are not going to beat him up over this Dom."  
  
"Torrie he tried to, well we all know what he tried to do. I have to hit him. I am so mad I have to hit him.  
  
"Dom I can't deal with this without you and you will go to jail. He is wealthy and has connections. If you assault him he will charge you and you will go back to jail. I don't think I can get through this without you."  
  
"Oh god Torrie, I want to hurt him but if it is what you want I will let Brian deal with it then." He nodded at Brian and he took off for the station. Dom knew that he could not go back to jail. He would either have to go on the run or kill himself. He knew from his first experience he could not deal with jail and now it would be worse. Since he was so big he would be seen as a challenge to a lot of people, and he had so much more to miss now. The first time he was in was before Letty and Torrie. He only had Mia and Vince to miss the first time. Now he had a whole family who depended on him.  
  
"That's what's best Dom. I want you to pound him but I don't want to work in this garage all alone." She smiled. "Either way he is out of my life. The bank will have to replace him now."  
  
"Yes they will because I will make sure of it." Dom left her in the care of the other guys and went to the phone. Dom called them and told them point blank to replace him. The assured him that they had already done so when they got a call from the LAPD telling them he was being charged with assault. Dom left his office and went to the couch where Torrie was sitting and dropped to his knees in front of her. He brushed some stray hair off her face, tucking it behind her earl.  
  
"So do you just want to go home baby girl?"  
  
"No I want to stay here with you and work. No sense mopping around and dwelling on it. I will be better off if I jump back into my routine."  
  
"If you're sure Torrie. If you want to just go home and relax we ca do that too.  
  
"Nope, let's finish the Integra. We have races to go to tonight."  
  
"No we don't, we can just stay home tonight."  
  
"No, I want to go and watch you race. I enjoy it and find it relaxing. We are going Dominic and that is final."  
  
"Ok ok we'll go to the races." He figured he would give in to her way in this. Whatever she wanted was the name of the game today.  
  
They went and did well. Torrie was back to normal almost. She was still a bit subdued. They did not invite people over just the team went home. There had been cops that night and everyone arrived home at different times. Torrie and Dom arrived last and headed strait upstairs. Dom set her down by her door.  
  
"Dom, I want to stay with you tonight. I don't want to be alone."  
  
"I didn't want you to be but I wanted it to be your choice."  
  
"I chose to stay with you Dominic. I need you."  
  
He carried her to his room. She may as well just move in with him in his room anyway. She rarely spent time in her own bed anyway. She stayed with him nearly every night. When they were settled into bed, her against his right side where she always slept she spoke to him.  
  
"Dominic?"  
  
"Yes beautiful?"  
  
"I want you tonight."  
  
"Oh Torrie. Not like this please."  
  
"Dominic I want you to show me what it is supposed to be like."  
  
"But I though he did not get to do anything to you. I'll kill him if he did!"  
  
"No he didn't but it was still so ugly you know. I know it will be beautiful between us and I need to know that tonight."  
  
"You're right that it will be but Torrie I don't want our first time and your first time ever to be overshadowed by what almost happened. Trust me in this. We'll wait till we are both ready and it will be spectacular."  
  
"Ok Dom if you think it would be best."  
  
"I really think so." He kissed her goodnight and they both fell asleep.  
  
She got a call that the car was done the next day. She went to claim it and after she endured the 20 questions from the body shop about why she was working on a car that was in his opinion beyond saving she got it towed home. Dom was at the garage so this was fine. He told her to take the day off and take it easy. She thought working on the car was a hobby so that counted as taking it easy in her book. She put the body panels on it. They had come in while the car was off getting straitened. A lot of the parts were in now and she was ready to get cracking at it. The panels went on fine and the car was ready to prime. She wanted to get the other work done first.  
  
She could not duck out of racing or working in the DT garage on a daily basis either. Vince had more time to put into the project plus he was not so close to Dom every minute of every day. However Torrie did not want to let someone else do all the work so she was very selective in what she let Vince do without her. She continued to race and win. At the end of what they dubbed suspension week she was told by Dom to get ready to race that night. They took all the cars down that night. Dom in his Mazda, Vince in his Maxima, Jesse in his new and improved Jetta Dom and Leon had fixed for him, Leon in the Skyline, Brian in his Supra, Mia took her Integra surprisingly, and Torrie drove her Nissan down. They made quite a sight.  
  
Vince raced and lost to someone in a black Honda who turned out to be one of the remaining Trans. Torrie raced and won, as did Leon. Torrie was aware of being watched but when she looked around she could never pick out who was watching her. There was a short, fit, dark woman beside a black eclipse that kept watching them though. Torrie did not think it was her that was staring. She was getting used to getting male attention at race nights. Well in her very low rise pants that were really Dom's and falling off her and a shear tank over a black bra she was getting lots of attention. Nothing new there. She wished Dom was here at her side not off talking to Hector. She was getting nervous, she could not shake the feeling she was being watched. She went to talk to Brian about it.  
  
"Brian, someone is watching me. And they are not happy with me. I can feel the malice in the stare. Any ideas who it is by looking around?"  
  
"No Torrie, no one here would want to hurt you. You are Dom's girl and besides that they all like you. Who would look at you like that?"  
  
"I don't know Brian but I don't like it! Who is the woman with the black eclipse? I have never seen her around before."  
  
"I see the car but not any woman, but the car is strange to me too."  
  
"I caught her staring at me but she had dark glasses on. I wonder where she is."  
  
"I dunno Torrie, we'll keep an eye on you don't worry about it. Dom will be around for you soon anyway."  
  
Dom was due to race in a few minutes and she wanted to be at the finish when he won. She knew he would. This was the first race in her whole stay with Dom that she was not going with him. It was upsetting for her. She loved watching him race. She could not feel the staring anymore. She looked around and the woman was gone.  
  
Of course Dom won the race. She walked up to him after and he kissed her. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. When they came up for air there was that woman staring at her again. She could feel the hate from the woman coming at her in waves but before she could get Dom to look the woman jumped in her car and took off. Torrie put it out of her mind and let Dom set her down. She shook her hair out and looked up at Dom.  
  
"What's wrong Torrie?"  
  
"Well it is kind of silly Dom but some woman keeps staring at me but whenever I go to get Brian or V to check her out she gets in her car moves out of view. She hates me and I can feel it. She was staring at us the whole time you were kissing me but when you set me down she took off like a bat out of hell."  
  
"What does she drive?" It was just like Dom to think cars before people.  
  
"She is driving a slammed black Eclipse. It is a hot car but I have never seen it around before tonight."  
  
"No one drives a black Eclipse that I know of. What does she look like? Maybe she is someone's girl or something."  
  
"Well she creeps me out. She is about 5'5". She is slim but very athletic and definitely dark, dark skin, eyes, clothes. She has shoulder length black hair. She is pretty really but she keeps staring at me like she wants to rip my hair out. I wanted to show one of you guys to see if you knew who she was. But it is like she does not want you guys to see her just me. I know I am a nut right."  
  
"No you are not a nut. I don't want you to leave on your own at any time ok. Stay around me or Brian. Preferably me but if I have to leave you stay with Bri. It sounds like Letty and if she has it in her head that she wants me back she could be violent. I don't want you alone anywhere. Got it?" Dom shook her by the tops of the arms. 


	22. Almost Ready

Chapter 22 - Almost ready.  
  
"Jesus Dom, should I be scared of her. Will she fight me over you? I thought she left you for crying out loud."  
  
"She did but she likely thought I would just fuck around with the racer chasers for awhile then want her back. That's how it went in the past. I don't know what she will do when she finds out that you and I are involved. Hell it might not be her even but I don't want to take any chances till I know if it is her and if it is what she wants. I wonder what she did with the Nissan if it is her."  
  
"Well if she tries to fight me for you she is in for a surprise. I will not take any threats lying down!"  
  
"Torrie Letty is street. She had a rough childhood and a rough time in school. She learned how to street fight young and I don't want you fucking with her. Got it?"  
  
"I get you Dom but I am not as weak as I look. I can fight Dom. I can take care of myself but this woman just creeps me out."  
  
"I would still rather you did not go off on your own till we figure out who this is ok?"  
  
"Sure Dom but find out soon cause I refuse to live my life looking over my shoulder."  
  
"If it's her she'll let me know she's back."  
  
Dom got all the others together that night and read the riot act. No one was to let Torrie go off on her own till it could be confirmed if the mystery lady was Letty or not. The guys did not think that Letty would do anything to Torrie and since they had missed her they hoped it was Letty. Brian on the other hand was worried just because Torrie was very perceptive and if she thought this woman had it in for her she likely did. Brian had not really gotten to know Letty before she took off so he had no idea what she was capable of. But she was one tough chick.  
  
Torrie put it out of her mind by the next day. If the woman tried to fight her then Torrie would oblige her. She was good and was not scared of this Letty girl but she was worried about whether her relationship with Dom was strong enough to survive if it was Letty. What if Dom went back to the other girl? That won't happen she told herself and headed out to put a few hours into the charger. The next step in the charger project was to finish the suspension. She and Vince put it on the car together. That went off without a hitch, but still took awhile to do. They then got started on that monster engine. This was going to take forever, the engine was wrecked and would have to be taken out of the car and completely stripped down and rebuilt from scratch. They got to work on it. By the time the final hose was in place and the last wire was connected the engine rebuilt took them one month to the day. She spent more time on it then she had wanted to and really more then she should have but she wanted it done. It was almost there. Just the glass and paint and it was all set.  
  
They put the glass in and then Torrie masked it off and painted it. She sanded and primed and sanded and primed then sanded some more. It took forever but when she was done the paint was a deep glossy black again and you could count the hairs at your scalp in the reflection. Black paint was so damn hard to get perfect and this car had to be perfect. There were over 500 hours in the paintjob when she was done and it took her a month of steady work. And at every race night in that time she saw the dark woman and she felt creeped out. But she could never get a chance to point her out to any of the team. She could feel the hate from this woman and it scared her while making her long to fight her. Torrie just wanted it over and done with. If the girl wanted Dom then let her come and claim him.  
  
The car was finally done and Dom's birthday was just two days away. She knew he was suspicious of what was taking up so much of her time but she thought she was home free. He seemed to believe her story that the store was taking up more of her time then it had in the past because of training the new manager and she hoped to have it all caught up and back to normal soon. It was so close now that she figured that all would be forgiven when he saw the car.  
  
Two days before his birthday her and Vince both stayed home from the garage and took the charger on a test run. Dom didn't keep tabs on Vince so that was no big deal for V. Vince did his own thing. If he wanted to work with Dom that day he did. Everyone figured he had something else going on the side. Torrie on the other hand was supposed to go to the garage that day. She and Dom had a fight over her missing more time and she was going to give in and go with him to work when he told her to forget it and go the hell to the store if that is what she wanted. So her and V to the charger to the track as planned. The thing ran like a beast. But it ran like new as well. Everything worked perfect and Vince assured her it looked just like it did before anything happened to it.  
  
She took it to the track and posted a decent but careful quarter mile. She was happy with the project and thought since it was only two days till the big day she was in the clear. They put the car away and spent the rest of the day with Dom working on customer's cars. She took off on them at supper and went to hang with Mia in the diner. They talked and made plans for the party they were throwing Dom. It was going to be quite the bash. Everyone who was anyone in the race scene had been invited. Torrie planned on going shopping that night for a new outfit. Mia told her Dom had given them instructions not to let her go anywhere on her own.  
  
"Well that's fine you'll just have to come with me then Mia."  
  
"Sure sounds like fun."  
  
"I think this whole thing is funny. I can fight with the best of them. I have beaten guys three times my size in competition."  
  
"What do you mean competition?"  
  
"I kick box and I am good at it. I am not scared of Letty. No matter how much street fighting she has done. I am scared of what will happen to me if Dom decides to go back to her but I am not scared of fighting Letty."  
  
"Dom will not leave you to go back to Letty."  
  
"How do you know that Mia? They were a couple for years and they do this all the time. My dad told me. They are always breaking up and getting back together after they have time to calm down. If she wants him back how do I know he won't want her back?"  
  
"Because he told me he was done with her that's why. I mean he misses her and all but he does not want to date her. He wants to date you so you are in the clear there. Let might have changed her mind but Dom does not want her back."  
  
"I hope not but I still don't know what will happen if he changes his mind."  
  
"No need to think about it cause it won't happen."  
  
"If you say so Mia. When do you close this joint up. I wanna do so shopping girl!"  
  
They headed down to the mall and Torrie bought a dress to wear at the party. Mia thought it was shameful. Torrie thought Dom would not want to let her stay downstairs in front of other guys wearing it. It was red and short and strapless. The material was shear but lined in a flesh toned fabric. You could see her bra and panties through it though.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to wear that in public."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I can see through it!"  
  
"Not really and I will have underwear on you know."  
  
"Underwear is not meant to be seen but yours is always hanging out of your pants. Now you buy a dress that will show it all off."  
  
"Well if you got it flaunt it right?"  
  
"Ok but I would not be caught dead wearing that outside the bedroom."  
  
"And Dom will likely want to send me back to mine when he sees me in it but unwrapping me can be his other birthday gift."  
  
"That is an over share. We are talking about my brother here."  
  
"I know but still you have to know what goes on."  
  
"Stop it now. I might have ideas but I don't need them confirmed." Mia laughed.  
  
They headed for home. Dom met them at the door.  
  
"Where the fuck was you two? No one knew where you took off to."  
  
"Shopping Dom, no big deal."  
  
"Torrie I told you not to go anywhere alone. And you took off to go to the mall!"  
  
"I was not alone I took Mia. So chill. What's for supper? I'm starving!"  
  
"Mia does not count in this case Torrie. I want you to have me or one of the guys with you at all times. And supper is steak."  
  
"Yummy. I can take care of myself Dom. I told you that. Let me put my stuff away and I will be right down to eat. And what kind of welcome home is this anyway?"  
  
"Go put your stuff away." He kissed her nose and sent her upstairs to get ready for supper. 


	23. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 23 Trouble in Paradise  
  
The day before his birthday came. She thought Dom seemed distant to her that day at the garage. She came up behind him and hugged him around his waist and he undid her arms and pushed her away. He would normally have turned around and kissed her on the nose or mouth or well if no one was around things might go from there. But not today it seemed.  
  
"What's wrong Dom?"  
  
"Nothing Torrie I'm just busy is all. I've got a lot to get done." Dom grumbled.  
  
"Too busy to give me a hug? Takes two seconds Dom so what's really up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't want a hug right now. I am not in the mood to be touched so just go away and leave me alone ok?" Dom shouted at her. Vince, Leon and Jesse looked at them as Torrie just stood there in front of him in shock. She was obviously upset and showed no signs of moving out of his way like he asked her to do. She couldn't believe it, Dom had never even in his angriest moments yelled at her like that. He always treated her like glass, like she was delicate. Even thought she was as big a grease monkey as any of the guys he always treated her like a lady. But he had just rejected her in front of all the guys. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes welled up. Dom shoved past her and he had pushed her hard enough that she fell down. She landed on her butt at least but she had the wind knocked out of her. Dom kept walking and slammed the office door shut.  
  
She just sat there and just started to sob. Vince came over and picked her up. "God Torrie, stop crying please. I can't take it. I am going to go kill Dom for this. So help me. I can't believe he talked to you like that. But you know it's just stress and he'll apologise I know he will. He use to take moods with Letty like this he'll get over it." Vince realized he was babbling. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion and shushed her. She was sobbing into his shirt and she had two big fistfuls of his shirt, he was now all wet. He did not know what Dom had been thinking but Torrie was not Letty. She could not take the angry Dom act and come back for more.  
  
"V, I don't know what I did. He shoved me and yelled at me and I don't know what I did. I know that woman is Letty and he is going to go back to her. I know he is and it's all my fault for putting all my time into that stupid car." This was accompanied by a fresh river of tears and sobs. Vince felt so helpless. He set her down on the couch beside Jesse, who had no idea what to do, and sat down on her other side.  
  
"Torrie this isn't your fault. He's not going to leave you and it's not about the time you have been away from him. He is just in a black mood and he doesn't know how to deal without taking it out on someone else. He hasn't had many of these moods since you got here so you have never had to deal with it. We're all use to it. It'll be fine Torr, you'll see." She just looked at Vince like she knew it was not a simple mood, she knew it was more then that. "Leon, come here a minute man." Leon walked over to where Vince was pacing. "Take care of her for me man. I'm going to try to knock some sense into that thick skull of Dom's."  
  
"No Vince man, don't get involved Dawg. You know Dom. He is going to feel like crap any minute and come get her. Then they will go do their thing and everything will be fine."  
  
"No he ain't coming Leon or he would have come by now. Never took him this long to come for Let and she didn't cry. He watched her sob and walked away. I'm going to make him pay Leon. She is like a little sister to me and we all know what he would do to anyone who made Mia cry like that."  
  
"Your right about that Dawg but I just don't know if getting involved is a great idea."  
  
Torrie had snuck up on them to hear the last of what Vince had said.  
  
"Vince no, it's my fault. Dom has never treated me like that before so it's something I did. I have been spending too much time on the surprise and he is suspicious of me or something. That's not his fault it's mine."  
  
"No Torrie it's not and he had no right to treat you like that in front of us with no explanation. I am going to see what he was thinking." With that Vince stalked off to find Dom.  
  
Leon sat Torrie down and sat with her. She was just like a little sister to them. Just like Mia. He pulled her against his side and held her while she sobbed her little heart out. He hoped Vince did teach Dom a lesson but none of them could ever fight Dom and win. They had tried before over different things.  
  
Vince found him in the office.  
  
"What the Fuck Dom? Do you know how my shirt got this wet man? You made Torrie cry. She is in the garage with Leon right now and that makes 20 minutes straight she has been bawling her head off over you and how you treated her. And blaming herself none the less for your bad mood."  
  
"Well Vince maybe you should have stayed with her then, and offered her some comfort." Dom sneered at Vince.  
  
"I tried man but she wants to know why the man she cares for told her off and shoved her down when she tried to show you some affection. She does that every day and this is the first time you ever treated her like that. You can't hand out shit to her like you did to Let man, she can't take it. She is not strong like Let. And thank god she is not. You know what Let went through at home that made her that way. What are you thinking? It was just over a month ago that she was well. you know what almost happened to her. Could you not go easy on her? She doesn't get off on the fighting like Letty did. We can all tell."  
  
"Well I guess since he has been giving me her affection so little lately I have forgotten what to do with it."  
  
"What are you talking about man, she is always here with you and she stays in your room every night. We all see her immerge in the morning. What is she doing there if not showing her affection Dom? If you don't go tell her you're sorry I'm out of here. I can't take it. I care for both of you and I will not watch you tear the girl apart in front of my eyes. But she won't leave you so I will just save my breath."  
  
"Well she might leave with you, after all when she is missing most of the time so are you."  
  
"What are you implying man?"  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone Vince."  
  
"No way man. We have been down for each other since third grade Dom. I think you are implying that I have been seeing Torrie behind your back."  
  
"Well like I said. When I can't find her I can't find you either."  
  
"That's it Dom I've had it. That girl is like a sister to me. I love her the way you love Mia. And I still only want Mia the way you are implying I want Torrie."  
  
"Just go Vince and mind your own business."  
  
"So you are not going to tell her you are sorry then?"  
  
"No Vince go tell her whatever you want but I am not telling her anything." Vince took a swing at Dom. They fought for about 5 minutes and Dom got a black eye for his trouble. He was so upset he was not thinking clearly and Vince caught him in the head with a left hook. Dom could feel his eye swell up. He swung at Vince but missed. Vince looked at Dom with distain and the left. Leon looked at him expectantly.  
  
"He was in no mood to talk. You know how he gets. Come on Torrie I'll take you home and you can take a nap. You'll feel better and Dom will come to his senses and tell you he is sorry at supper just see if he doesn't." She allowed herself to be lead back to the house without a word. As she lay in her bed trying to take that nap she thought about the whole situation.  
  
And she got angry. And then she got livid. And then she decided to get even. What was wrong with her. This was not her. This lie down and take it, it must be your fault shit was not her. If this was what it was like to have a boyfriend then she would stick with cars. She thought about it. She had been tried and convicted by Dom and rather then talk about it or question her he just assumed the worst and treated her like crap. Well she was not going to have her first lover be that fickle she did not need the heartache. She knew what he thought even without him telling her. She was going to give him the car then leave. She did not need to take this. She got ready for supper and took careful pains with her appearance. She put on skin tight black hipster pants and a red tube top. She put on her boots with the 4 inch heal and did her makeup. Blood red lipstick and black eyeliner. Black eye shadow and two coats of black mascara. She had the stereo blaring in the room while she got ready. Another favorite of hers, Unfoolish, a remix of Foolish by Ashanti. She had always thought the woman in foolish was foolish for running back to the guy all them time. She thought the part that went  
  
I think about my strength  
to finally get up and leave  
  
No more broken heart for me  
  
No more tellin'  
your lies to me  
  
I'm lookin' like I got my head on right, so  
now I see  
  
No more givin' you everything  
  
There's no more takin' my love from me.  
  
About summed her situation up. She finally saw things for how they were. Dom was way messed up and she was not going to be the girl to straiten him out. She really didn't know how. She was finally ready. She perversely left her hair down long and everywhere because she knew he liked it like that and she headed downstairs. She made her hair look tosseled like she had just come from doing more then sleeping in her bed. If he thought she was sleeping with Vince then why not. Maybe she would go out with Lex tonight and pick up a couple guys and just lose it to them. Dom thought she was some sort of slut already. She was going to be strong. She would not let him know that he had hurt her.  
  
They sat down to eat and it was the quietest meal she had ever experienced at the Torreto house. You could not normally shut them up at supper. But everyone had heard about 'What Dom Did' and was waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Either Torrie was going to flip out or Dom was, take your pick. Torrie tried to be sweet and happy to everyone to spite him but she was having a hard time with it. But she was doing a good job outwardly. Dom looked at her sitting there looking like a beautiful pale goddess and was so angry by the thought of her with Vince he spoke without thinking.  
  
"Torrie who are you seeing behind my back?" He dropped this little bombshell in front of the whole team at supper, she could not believe it. She had sort of seen it coming after the event in the garage of course but how dare he say it here. Dom could not believe he had just said that in front of everyone. Of course Vince had also gotten the preview of this argument.  
  
"Who are you screwing that gave you the black eye Dominic. She must be quite a tiger. Cause it sure as hell ain't me you are giving it to." See if he liked having his own accusations thrown back at him. A collective gasp went up around the table. No one talked to Dom like that and everyone just assumed they were sleeping together in every sense of the word.  
  
"No one. Your boyfriend Vince gave me this black eye."  
  
"I'm not seeing anyone else let alone V of all people, Dominic what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You sneak off every chance you get and no one knows where you go. I asked the whole team. They all say that they notice you going but they have no idea where or what you do. Why have you never told anyone what you are doing if you are not sneaking? And why is Vince always missing in action at the same time. I know you two had a thing going when you first came here. Are you seeing Vince?"  
  
"No I am not seeing Vince. That's like asking me if I am sleeping with my brother. Cause we were working on a surprise for you and I did not trust that the others would be able to keep it from you if you asked. Brian knew but he knew how important the surprise was to me so he would not have said anything. No I am not seeing Vince. Vince and I are just friends. I can't believe you would think this of me." Yep give him the car and leave. She did not think she could stay with him now. She could not believe how angry she was and how much this hurt. She had not thought anything would hurt worse then losing her parents but she was wrong. This was infinitely worse since now she truly had no one. Even Vince would forgive Dom in the long run. But she would be long gone and out of their lives. She tried to stay strong.  
  
"Well what is this surprise that took you months to work on?" He could see she was tearing up but he thought it was cause he caught her not cause she was hurt by his accusations. He did not believe there would be a surprise. He thought she was seeing Vince. He could not believe it. He was so mad. She was crying now. He could tell she had tried to be strong and not cry. She was not sobbing this time the tears just trickled down her cheek. A muscle was ticking in Vince's. Dom was scared that Vince was going to hit him again. He was starting to get worried. Everyone was looking at him with anger. He could not blame them because he had handled this very badly but he was not going to admit to it. He was very afraid he had made a big mistake here.  
  
She had tried to be strong and not cry but man to say this stuff in front of the whole team was too much. Vince was ready to get in a fight with him. Again. He was red and angry. She thought based on the look on Leon's face he would have V's back in that fight. She wanted to diffuse the situation and leave without a fuss. It was time. She should have known she was not the kind of woman that could keep Dom happy. But this on top of the fact that she had almost been assaulted just over a month ago was a little much to take.  
  
"Dom I want to see you in the kitchen now." For the first time ever they were seeing a livid Torrie. That would be easier to deal with then a livid crying Torrie but that is what they had. Dom followed her out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
"You had to say that in front of the whole fucking Team Dom. Was this not something you could have asked me in private. Like any night or morning considering I sleep with you every night."  
  
"It just makes no sense Torrie. What could you have been working on for a whole month? And for Vince to always be gone at the same time. It just makes no sense. I am not stupid Torrie. I know what is going on."  
  
"Really? Vince is like a brother to me. I can not even imagine doing the things we have done with Vince. With anyone but you for that matter especially not while we were together but you think I am some sort of slut." She decided to try to hurt him like he had hurt her.  
  
Dom did not look convinced. He was not sure what to believe. Did not want to believe her at this point because it would mean he was so wrong he did not know how they would recover from it. He knew that he will have broken her heart if there really turned out to be a fabulous surprise.  
  
"Dom I thought that the most painful thing I would ever go through had already happened to me and was behind me. I thought that burying my dad was the worst thing I would ever have to live through. But you being this close to me and still thinking I am some sort of slut is ten times worse." Dom had the grace to look ashamed and like he was starting to doubt himself. "Ok that's it Dom. I'm out of here. I can't believe what an ass you are. See ya around." She left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Dom followed her up and watched as she hauled out her suitcase and started throwing stuff in it.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away, Dom. I'm leaving. I don't care if I owe you shit; I'm taking my fucking car too. I can't take this shit anymore. You are heartless and cruel and I hate you. If this is typical Dom it is no fucking wonder Letty left you. I'm leaving too, you must be getting use to it." Dom almost hit her for that. Only the fact that he could not stand men who hit women made him hold back. She could feel the anger and knew how close he came to hauling off and slapping her just then.  
  
"That's real nice Torrie. And why are you running if you did nothing wrong?"  
  
"Cause you as much as called me a slut in front of everyone. Forgive me if that doesn't make me want to hug and kiss you. I love Vince alright. Like a brother, like I love my cousins. Not like I felt for you. But oh well you wanted to make a scene rather then believe me so like I said before Go to hell Dominic Torreto. Take your garage and car and shine it up real nice and shove it sideways up your ass. I hate you." She was crying but the tears just sort of leaked out, not the broken sobs of before.  
  
"Well if you really were working on something special what was it?"  
  
"None of your business. I don't care to tell you anymore. It is totally ruined and I don't think you deserve to know. So you can just go on telling yourself that I made the whole thing up. I don't care."  
  
"Tell me or I will go beat it out of Brian or Vince."  
  
"No you won't, for crying out loud Dom, ya you are real good at fighting Vince. You're the one with the black eye not Vince. Plus you are not going to beat on your friends over something you don't even believe exists."  
  
"Yes I will. If you leave that means you have been sleeping with Vince and I will beat it out of him I swear."  
  
"You know what Dom. I will show you. Cause it is only going to make you look like a big stupid fool. Like more of an ass then you look already. And once I show everyone what you did I will leave and never look back." 


	24. I am the World's Biggest Jackass

Note from me, yours truly, the author. Heya story readers. :) Just a note to let you all know this chapter discuses sex (oh my) in vague detail near the end. It is not risqué and is not as bad as what you will have seen if you saw Reloaded yet. But just so no one can say they didn't see it coming, now you know. Hope you enjoy, now on with the story. Don't forget to review. Lots more story is just waiting to be posted. Oh and shameless plug for myself, if you liked this story you will love She's Bonnie, I'm Clyde, so go read and review that too. LOL Love you all, Peace, the crazy car chick, otherwise known as tempest.  
  
Chapter 24 - I'm the world's biggest Jackass.  
  
Torrie told them all that she was going to show Dom what she had been working on then she was taking off. Of course they all heard everything cause she was yelling at him so loud and he answered her back in a similar fashion.  
  
She told them that she was going to blindfold them and take them to the spot where the surprise was hidden. They agreed to this plan. Brian and Torrie had planned this long ago. They would drive them around the block a few times then come back to the house. With the blindfolds on they would have no idea where they were. They blindfolded everyone and Torrie took Dom in her car and Brian took everyone else with the strictest instructions not to let anyone peak. Dom could hear her crying in the car. He was starting to worry that there was a surprise.  
  
If so he fucked up. He would likely lose her to Vince. Vince would treat her better. No she was not interested in Vince so she would leave him. Leave them. His team would hate him for driving her away. Just like he drove Letty away. Torrie was the sweetness and light of the team. She was not driving well which was also a bad sign since she was such a good driver. For her to put her poor Nissan though this she must be really upset. She was grinding the gears and taking corners at incredible speeds. Dom was scared out of his mind since he could not see where the car was going and it was hard for him to relinquish control over a moving vehicle to anyone else to begin with.  
  
He was thinking about what he had done and how he had handled the situation the whole time. He had found it so hard to be faithful he had looked for that in Torrie. When even though he had a history of cheating she never once acted like she did not trust him. And he had been faithful to her. He had surprised himself. If he had been faithful to her, if he had managed not to stray then he maybe he had to look at the possibility that she had not cheated on him after all. The more he thought about it the less likely it seemed she was that kind of girl.  
  
They got back to the house. Brian kept everyone in the car till Torrie had opened the shed door up and gotten Dom in front of it. Dom could feel the anger coming off Vince and Brian in waves. Man was in trouble if he misjudged this one. His whole team would be pissed at him.  
  
Torrie had all the lights she could on so he could see the car in the twilight. He was standing in the door to the shed at home without a clue where he was. Brian got everyone else in a row behind Dom. Torrie took a deep breath. There were tracks down her face from the tears and her eyes were all red. Brian was so glad he was not Dom. Dom was going to hate himself for how he handled the whole situation. She stood in front of Dom and took his blindfold off.  
  
"Happy birthday Dominic."  
  
"Oh God." Dom saw his father's car looking like the day before he wrecked it. "How did you find it? When did you think of this? Oh god I'm so sorry. I made you cry. And you were doing this for me and I was such an ass in front of everyone." That was a lot of explanation for Dom in front of other people.  
  
Dom didn't know what to do. He was so overwhelmed with what he had done to her and all the while this was what she was doing. He looked at the car. There wasn't a scratch on it now. It looked better then it had before. She had the paint so perfect. He could see his dad sitting in the car the summer they built it, looking so proud of Dom, for all the help he had been. And then racing it at Palmdale and the look on his face while he had trouble keeping the beast in line, in check and on the track. He was just floored. And scared. He knew how to fix cars. He didn't know how to fix this, how did you fix a heart you broke? He looked at his own face in the gleaming hood of the black beast and a single tear slipped down his cheek and splashed onto the black reflection of his face. Aw hell, he hadn't cried since, well it had been a long time, maybe when his dad died.  
  
The team had moved away, to give them a little space to, well, fight they figured. Torrie saw the tear hit the car and did a double take. That was not what she expected. "You're crying. Why?"  
  
"Because this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I accused you of cheating on me in front of our whole family when you were doing this for me. I hope that someday you can forgive me. You're increadable and too good for me."  
  
"I really don't know Dom. I was going to leave you. In fact I am leaving you. Right now. Show you and leave you, that was the plan and that's what I'm doing. Whether or not I will come back at some point I don't know. I can't take being treated this way. I hate the way you handled this. I hate you right now. You could have asked me at any time what I was spending time on but even knowing me you assumed the worst."  
  
"I am so sorry. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Please?"  
  
She thought maybe she should give him a second chance. He may have learned his lesson. But she was not going to let him off easy. He would have to earn her back. And she was leaving him for awhile for sure. She had to think and with him around she would not be able to.  
  
"Dom, I'm leaving for awhile at least. I need to think on my own and so do you. If you were happy you wouldn't have assumed what you did. You would've talked to me first. You'll have to prove to me that you trust me. We're back to square one. Now do you really like the car? I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
He walked around the car and hugged her, "I love the car. I thought it gone forever. I can't believe you got it back."  
  
"Well Brian got it back but I fixed it up. I did almost all if it myself but Brian and then Vince had to help me with some stuff." She pushed him away. She did not want him to touch her. His touch made her want to forgive him anything because his arms felt like home and she wanted to hold onto the anger. She did not want to be the foolish woman. She wanted to be the unfoolish one.  
  
"I am so sorry. I really am. I was a jackass and a real jerk. I will win you back. I'll do it or die trying Torrie." He looked at Torrie then at the car and thought about what she had done. Every moment of free time she had for the last month she spent working on a car in an old shed for him. He looked down into her big green eyes and realized the truth. The future was there in those eyes. "I love you Torrie. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the world to me." Torrie started to cry in earnest now but she had to be strong now more then ever. But now there was hope. Now that he realized he loved her there was hope.  
  
"I loved you too Dominic but I was scared to tell you before you knew how you felt for me. I would never cheat on you ever. I hope that we can get back to the place where I love you again. I miss the feeling already."  
  
"I am going to be sorry to my last day for thinking that of you. I'll make it up to you I swear."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I hope so Dom. I really do."  
  
Then they were engulfed by the whole team in a big group hug. The team wanted to break the atmosphere. Then they went for a drive in the charger to celebrate. Everyone else forgave Dom right away. They had seen how effected he had been by Torrie's tears. They also knew how dysfunctional his relationship with Letty had been. He had cheated on her so many times he thought that was how it worked. He thought of himself as a cheater. They all knew that. He had to learn that there were not cheaters, just people who dealt with situations the wrong way. The day would come. Torrie would help him get there. He was sorry and no one doubted Torrie would take him back. He just had to earn it. Everyone was happy that Dom and Torrie were on the way to being ok with each other because it was obvious to them they were in love long ago. They had been wondering when they would come to realize it themselves.  
  
They headed for home. Dom parked the car back in it's shed. There was a race meet tonight.  
  
"Torrie, you know there is a race meet tonight. We are all going ok?"  
  
"I don't know Dom. I might sit this one out."  
  
"Nope, you are going. You drive your own car tonight."  
  
"Dom I really don't think I want to go."  
  
"Too bad girl. I still head the team. You go and you race in your own car tonight. I wanna see how you do."  
  
"Fine Dom I ride in my own car tonight but don't be surprised if I don't win. My heart's not in it tonight. And I still need to find somewhere to stay for the next couple days." Torrie was not impressed that after the day she had and what he did to her he was still making her race. But in her own car. That meant he thought she was good enough to race alone in her own car. That was something at least. Unless he was just sucking up to her.  
  
"Good, be ready at 10. And why don't you just stay here. You can stay in your own room or in the basement with the guys or even upstairs with Mia and Brian. There is no reason for you to live in your car or anything like that." Dom hugged her for a second cause he just had to touch her again or go crazy then headed into the house.  
  
"You're going to forgive him right?" It was Mia who presented this question. They were standing together in the backyard. Torrie was scruffing her boot in the dirt again, thinking of that night, that seemed so long ago, that Dom had taken a chance on her. She guessed she owned him the same thing. She could take once chance on him.  
  
"I don't know if I have it in me to forgive him Mia. But he took a chance on me once. I guess I owe it to him to take a chance with him now. But I have never been so hurt. My heart will take a long time to heal. I'm just worried I'll never know if what I do is good enough. I'll always be waiting for him to accuse me of cheating again. Smiled at a guy at a race meet, then I like him. Looked at the guy at Burger King too long, I wanna sleep with him. See what I mean? I mean he cheated on Letty up and down the pacific coast and I never once saw him talking to a race slut and accused him of sleeping around on me. We spent ever night in the same bed and he still thought I could run off and cheat on him. And to make matters even more bizarre." She trailed off.  
  
"Go on, what makes it even more bizarre?"  
  
"Two things, that he picked Vince as my 'partner in crime'. Not that Vince isn't good looking, he is going to make some girl an awesome girlfriend someday, but sheesh not me. That is gross to me you know?"  
  
"Oh I know, what's the other reason?"  
  
Sure you want to know? It is kind of personal and Dom is your brother after all."  
  
"Well yea but you're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy. I think you could be with Dom."  
  
"Well, Mia, he and I have never, well you know." Torrie turned red.  
  
"Never what?" Mia didn't get it.  
  
"Never well," Torrie leaned in like there was a chance others could hear, "had sex."  
  
"Never!? You sleep in his bed every night and you and he have never."  
  
"Well we have done stuff, but never the big S."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never figured it out. I come on to him and he, well, he, um, satisfies me but never with the, well, happy ending." It was embarrassing to talk about but good to get it off her chest too.  
  
"He never gave you a hint?"  
  
"No. Only thing I can come up with is the fact that I have never well done that with anyone."  
  
"Oh man, you are a virgin and Dom found out."  
  
"Ya but I don't see the big deal. I was with him and I want to. I have made it more then clear I am ready and willing. Made suggestive comments but still nothing."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. Dom is quite a player normally so I figured the fact that he never strayed from you meant that you were keeping him very happy if you know what I mean."  
  
"We I am I think, well was, just not with sex."  
  
"I think you need to know about his relationship with Let. It might give you some incite."  
  
"What's to know? They were together on and off for 7 years. He cheated on her like the species would die out if he did not sleep with as many women as possible and she left him over it. End 7 years."  
  
"There is more to it then that. They got together when Dom was 20 and she was 16. She was so young and Dom was already considered quite a catch, fast as hell on the street and hansom. Letty had a thing for Dom since she was 11 or 12. Dom just did not notice her till she was older. But she was not a girl he could just sleep with. Her family lived in the neighbourhood. Now at 20 Dom was not ready for a serious exclusive relationship. He still wanted to play the field. But he loved Letty too. He got into a relationship with her. He didn't cheat on her in the first year or two. Then the strain began to show. He realized that he never should have gotten into a relationship with her that young. Since she had not dated around she never learned how to act either. She was always pushing him. He loved her so he always came back and told her he was sorry and Letty was so damn into him she always told herself and us this time is different he is going to be ok now. He won't do it again. And it wasn't as many times as everyone thinks. You know how things get blown out of proportion when the story goes around. But Letty loved him so much that every time was a little harder. And that made the pushing worse. She would try to drive him to it so she could yell at him for it. I know it is juvenile but that is what they were when they got together don't forget. So now Letty has Dom convinced that he is one of those men who will always cheat and Dom has Letty convinced that there is something wrong with her that makes her easy to cheat on. Neither of them are right. Dom needs someone to teach him that he is not 'a cheater' by default you know?"  
  
"I see where the dysfunctionality comes from, I really do, and I feel for both of them. I just don't know how to teach him that he can be faithful to a woman. How would I know? I've never had a steady boyfriend before. I mean I love Dom but he is almost like one of those dogs they say are for experienced owners only you know? I might have wanted someone a little less high maintenance for my first boyfriend ever."  
  
"Just love him Torrie and the rest will come together."  
  
"Ok Mia, I'm willing to give it another try, but our relationship is back to square one right now. He has to earn me back all over again and make me think he means it. And I am sleeping in my own bed till the time when I feel he is ready to make a commitment to me."  
  
"Good girl. That is the best plan and best news I ever got. Now go get ready. This is the big night after all. Racing on your own in your own car." 


	25. Who's that Girl?

Chapter 25 - Who's that Girl?  
  
Torrie went to her room to get ready. She put on a black tank top with the word 'rebel' on the front in prismatic glitter. It was cut to just above her navel. She put on black string bikini underwear and then very low-rise pants in black. The strings of her underwear showed on her hips cause they were up higher then her pants. She put on her driving boots and then brushed out her hair. She was leaving it down plain. She did her makeup. Black eyeliner and black eye shadow. Blood red lipstick to finish the look. She painted her nails blood red to match. She headed downstairs. She was the last one ready. Leon wolf whistled and Jesse's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"God girl go put some clothes on." Vince felt like his little sister was about to walk out in public with her underwear outside her pants. "You're too much, none of the guys will be able to race, they'll only have one thing on their minds once they see you dressed like that."  
  
Torrie laughed. That was the reaction she wanted. She looked at Dom. His look could start a fire.  
  
He wanted to take her upstairs and take her pants off to find out just how brief her panties were. He wanted her right now and forget race night. But she would not go for that, he reminded himself. You have to redeem yourself yet.  
  
He did go hug her and kissed the top of her head. "You are beautiful. I want to keep you home to myself. But let's go."  
  
They all headed out. They found the spot ok and everyone noticed there were 6 cars this time. There was no point to the v. Dom and Torrie drove at the front side by side. The guys all knew she was off limits but the girls all assumed that Dom was still going to be up to his old tricks. Poor princess Torrie, they all thought. She has the man but so do we. Everyone knows Dom Torreto is to sleep with for fun; no one wants to date him. Too much heartache. Besides if Letty came back and caught him dating another woman that woman was in trouble. Even if she did leave him.  
  
When Torrie climbed out of her car not one guy in the place was not jealous of Dom. They arranged races and Torrie won her two. Vince and Dom both won their races and Jesse raced in Torrie's car and won. Then Dom raced and won. When he came back to the meet he saw his whole team cheering him on, including Torrie.  
  
He walked up to them but stopped in front of Torrie. "Can I kiss my prize please?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Those big brown puppy eyes. How could she say no? She wanted him too much even after all he had done. Besides this was part of winning her back. He thought she was a prize. "Of course you can."  
  
They kissed and while Dom meant to keep it light and playful he could not do it when she kissed him back so sweetly. The catcalls and whistles brought them back to earth. Her arms were around his neck and he had picked her up by the hips. He set her down and she tossed her hair.  
  
"Well what are you all looking at?" Torrie looked them all in the eye.  
  
"Nothing." Came the collective answer. They all went to talk to different people and the word started to spread. Big party at Torreto's everyone was told. Everyone knew if they would be welcome or not and those who were made plans to go. No one wanted to miss a second of the relationship between Dom and his new student.  
  
No one saw the woman in the dark glasses who stared daggers at Torrie but Torrie felt the hate like she always did. Edwin called her over and she never even thought she just left the team and headed over to him. They talked for a time and then she looked around for Dom. She could not find him so she headed back toward the Mazda knowing he would come back there at some point. On the way there the Dark Woman stopped her.  
  
"You need to stay away from Dominic Torreto."  
  
"Well that's going to be hard when we live in the same house and sleep in the same bed." Torrie smiled her best so there smile at the woman.  
  
"That will change now Bitch."  
  
"Don't count on it." Torrie laughed at her.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Sure. Dom told me who you were when I told him this short chick kept staring at me and gave him your description."  
  
"Man I am going to enjoy messing up that pretty little white face. Dom belongs with me and it wont take him long to realize that now that I am back."  
  
"He wants me. He told me you would try shit like this. Go fuck yourself Letty. I could care less what you think. You're wrong. Dom is mine. He told me he was glad you left and he hoped you never came back." Torrie regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. It was a hurtful lie and just another example of how her smart mouth was going to get her in trouble. She really didn't blame Letty for what came next, she figured she had it coming. *I should have taken the high road,* Torrie thought.Too late now.  
  
Letty swung at Torrie for what she had said, and gave it her all. Torrie blocked it and landed a punch on Letty in the stomach. Letty came at her again and same story Torrie blocked and punched. She was only hitting Letty right after the other girl came at her. She was missing a lot of her punches too though. Dom was right when he told her Letty could fight. Torrie was trying not to attack the other girl first because she felt like if she had have kept her mouth shut this figh might not have happened. The patter continued, never attacking first just block and try to land one hit. She really did not want to fight Letty anymore. She had shot her mouth off in a way that she had no right to do. She was not going to have her ass handed to her either.  
  
They had quite an audience now and still no sign of Dom or the Team. Letty landed a good one to Torrie's stomach. Torrie gasped then kicked her feet out from under her and Letty landed hard on her back. Torrie jumped on her and held her arms over her head. Letty bucked around trying to get up. Letty had both a strength and weight advantage over Torrie but Torrie had skill. Letty got her hands free and grabbed a handful of Torrie's hair and pulled. Torrie did not normally cat fight but hair pulling was too much. She slapped Letty hard across the face, snapping the other girls head sideways. That made Letty so mad she threw Torrie off her and got to her feet.  
  
She came at Torrie again and went to punch her in the mouth. Torrie moved but not quick enough and the punch landed on her shoulder. Torrie was not impressed. She kicked at Letty. Letty saw it coming and grabbed her foot. Now Torrie got to do her signature move. She quickly hopped once then kicked up with her other foot, doing a complete flip in the air and landing a solid kick on Letty, ultimately landing on her feet. Letty started to realize she was not going to win this fight. But she was not going to have her ass handed to her either. She growled and ran at Torrie and took her down with an impressive head butt. She held the other girls hands over her head. Then she let go and punched Torrie across the face. Torrie was stunned for a moment and Letty took advantage of it. She hopped up and kicked Torrie in the ribs. Torrie rolled away and got up. She punched Letty in the face again.  
  
Dom heard the commotion and realized he had left Torrie alone. He headed toward the crowd. Torrie and Letty were fighting and Torrie was holding her own against Letty. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the year. By the time he got through the crowd Torrie had Letty on the ground. He had watched her land some sort of crazy kick on Letty. She could fight. He broke it up and pulled Torrie off of Letty. Letty was bleeding from her nose and a split lip. She was also kind of hunched over and holding one arm funny. Torrie was winded and her hands hurt like hell. Her stomach was paining her badly from where Letty had head butted her, and she deffinitly had a bruise the size of Texas on her ribs.  
  
"What happened baby?" Dom asked Torrie, taking her into his arms.  
  
Torrie gasped from where Dom was touching her on the ribs. "She said some mean things, then I said some even worse things then we fought. I didn't want to after the first punch but I didn't think she would let me stop to talk."  
  
Dom looked at Letty.  
  
"Hello Letty, when did you get back into Cali?"  
  
"Bout a month ago Dom. I realized I missed you." Letty was still bleeding from her lip.  
  
"Well we all missed you too Let. But what possessed you to sneak around for a month then fight Torrie. Why didn't you just come back. Not that it matters Letty, I am with Torrie now."  
  
"But Dom I only left you because we needed time apart."  
  
"Well you should have told me that. But it would not have made any difference. We needed to break up and I am happy with Torrie." He smiled down at the girl in question. "So while you are welcome to come to the house and hang out and even be part of the team again you and I will never be a couple again Letty."  
  
"We missed you Let." Leon Vince and Jesse all hugged their friend. Torrie was not thrilled with the idea of Letty being around the place.  
  
"You have to come tomorrow Let, we are having a big party for Dom's birthday." Mia told her when she was sure Dom could not hear. Dom was checking Torrie over for broken ribs. Mia had missed Letty. They had been very different but they were almost the same age and had grown up together.  
  
Great just what I need Torrie thought. I don't want her around right now. I have enough to worry about. But she did not say it out loud because she wanted to look like the nice one. They headed home. Letty eyed up Torrie's Nissan and obviously thought she could take her. She would beat the girl at race wars and take Dom back Letty decided. 


	26. THE big night

Chapter 26, The Big Night.  
  
They ate and danced and partied well into the night. The Torreto team had won every race they had entered. Torrie and Dom danced a lot but they sat in the back couch and talked a lot too. Things seemed to be going well. Dom was pleased. They talked about a lot of deep stuff they had never touched on before and she was opening up to him.  
  
"Hey Dom, I'm all cramped up, why don't we go upstairs so you can give me one of those backrubs."  
  
"But we still have a houseful of people Torrie."  
  
"And Mia can take care of it."  
  
He thought about if for a second. He was not going to deny her anything at this point. Especially nothing that involved the two of them in a bedroom together. It was more then he had hoped for much sooner. "Lead the way princess."  
  
"Night all." Torrie said on the way up the stairs.  
  
A chorus of good nights followed and Mia hoped that all was going to be right in her brother's world come the next morning. Letty had come back to the house and looked obviously pissed off about this event but what could she say?  
  
They went to Dom's room and closed the door. He walked up to her and cupped her face with both his big hands and kissed her lips softly. Then her eyelids and nose and the corner of her mouth. Then he nibbled on her ear and her neck.  
  
"So you want a backrub do you?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
With that he pulled her tank top off over her head and carried her over to his bed and set her down on her tummy. He started to give her the backrub, kissing her back and neck the whole time. Since she let that go on maybe all was forgiven. He could hope. She let him give her a massage for so long then she rolled over. "Your turn Dom. Lie down."  
  
He did and her hands on his bare back felt like heaven. She was good too. She bit his neck and down his back. He relaxed as well as he could then when he did not think he could take much more he flipped her over under him. She did not protest and looked at him with acceptance in her eyes. He had told her he loved her. What more could she ask for. They had to give it a try for both their sake.  
  
"Are you sure you want this Torrie?"  
  
"More sure then I ever have been of anything else in my whole life Dominic."  
  
Letty was quizzing the guys all about Torrie. It was clear to her that they all loved the other girl. She was so sweet and nice.It about made Letty sick. She knew she had to get rid of Torrie then she figured Dom would come back to her. He always had in the past after all. But if all the guys were this into Torrie and she had no where else to live then Letty needed a good plan. She would have to think about that. She and the guys went to bed.  
  
The next day was strange for Torrie. She did not know how to go on. There had never been a morning after for her. She hoped Mia was right and if she had faith in her relationship with Dom it would all work out. She drifted back to sleep after thinking about this for awhile. Dom woke up slightly later with an incredible feeling of calm and wellbeing. The night came back to him and he looked down and the beautiful woman in his arms. He knew he had a long way to go to make his treatment up to her but he hoped he would be able to. She woke up and blinked at him.  
  
"Morning Baby."  
  
"Hey." She squeaked and burrowed her head into his shoulder. This was embarrassing. Dom tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Any regrets princess?"  
  
"No Dom, of course not. It is just strange. I'll grow accustomed."  
  
"I hope so. Well time to get up. We have lots of work to do today if my car is going to be ready to roll on Thursday. Plus race wars is coming and we need to get the Supra ready and your car will need to be tuned up. It's a lot to get accomplished."  
  
"Well you did not have to tear your car apart just cause I bet you once Dom. That was your mistake."  
  
"I can't have it. That car better do a quarter in 9 seconds flat after this."  
  
"Fat chance Dom. I have not been twiddling my thumbs you know. My car will still blow you away."  
  
"Oh you think?"  
  
"No, I know."  
  
"I think you're wrong this time. I can beat you now."  
  
"Not unless you doubled your NOS shot and found a way not to blow the car up with it."  
  
"No it is not NOS that drives my car. It is all the new stuff Jesse did to it while it was torn down. And of course my skillz."  
  
"Yes well I quizzed Jesse on what he did and I don't think it is going to be enough to beat my car because like I said I have not left well enough alone with my car either. And I have all the same skillz now, you taught me it all."  
  
"You witch. We'll have to race each other at racewars and see who wins there."  
  
"You're on Dom. I will hand your ass to you at racewars."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"We'll see. Happy birthday. You're an old man now. That's how I'll win at racewars. I have youth on my side."  
  
"Thank you. I'm not that old you know."  
  
"Yes you are. How old are you by the way?" She didn't have a clue.  
  
"25 today." Not as old as she had thought.  
  
"A quarter century. Man how will you keep up? You're an old man." She laughed.  
  
"Want me to show you just how much I can keep up?" He pulled her under him.  
  
"Dom, it's time to get up, and you definitely need a shower."  
  
"So do you, let's just take one together and save the water.  
  
So they did, Torrie thought it would be fun.  
  
Then they got dressed. They walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone else was already there. Dom sat down at the head of the table like always and Torrie noticed that Letty was in her seat beside him. In fact there were no seats left at the table. Letty smirked at her like she knew very well she was in Torrie's seat. It had been Letty's seat for years after all and from what the guys told her Torrie had only been around for about 6 months. Torrie was not going to give her the satisfaction of making a scene. The idea of what to do came to her in that second. She walked over to Dom and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him and sat down facing him.  
  
"Wanna be my chair for the day baby? Seems like we need a bigger table."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course girl. I wouldn't want you to miss a meal. You gotta eat."  
  
"Ya, cause you keep making me work off too many calories." She realized how that sounded after she said it and blushed a bit.  
  
Dom laughed. "Well eat more cause I have no plans on letting up on you." He winked at her.  
  
"Doooommm," She shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and everyone but Letty laughed at their antics. She turned around and sat on one of his legs so they could both eat. They finished breakfast and headed down to the garage. There were no customer cars to work on today, it was all the teams cars. They had to get them all ready for racewars and if they did not finish up Dom's Mazda today then he had nothing to drive to race night cause tomorrow there were other cars booked in.  
  
Since everyone but Mia was driving at racewars that was a lot of cars to tune up and generally make fast. Brian's supra needed work and he and Leon worked on that. Vince was doing something to his Maxima. Leon said his car was fine. Dom and Jesse were putting the finishing touches on the rebuilt engine in the Mazda. Letty was doing something to her car. It seemed that the Eclipse had been a loaner from a friend so they would not recognize her right away. She still owned her 240sx as well. But it was not a Silvia. Torrie went to get her car to pull it around to the side of the building because there were no bays left and all she had to do was change her plugs and wires and air filter. She came back into the garage the way she went out. On foot. She walked up to Dom.  
  
"Dominic, could we talk in the office for a moment please?"  
  
Uh oh, Torrie was pissed off. He did not know what it would be over. He hadn't done anything. He knew it. He had been being super good. "Sure Torrie." He put an arm around her and walked her to the office. She closed the door.  
  
"What is it Torrie. You look mad."  
  
"You would be mad too if someone slashed your set of 1500 dollar race tires."  
  
"Someone slashed all 4 of your tires?"  
  
"Yes. My car is out there sitting on the rims right now. And Dom I give you three guesses who it was and the first two don't count."  
  
"Torrie the car was parked there all night, it could have been anyone. You don't have any way to know who it was."  
  
"Bullshit Dom. Didn't you see the way she looked at me at breakfast? And I knew she looked smug when I went to move the car around. She did it and I am going to beat the face off her again over it."  
  
"Torrie, calm down. There is no way to know if it was Letty or not. I know your upset and yes she did that shit at breakfast on purpose but I don't think she slashed your tires."  
  
"Ya well you didn't see the look she gave me, or hear what she said the night I fought her at the race meet. I know it was her and if you don't confront her on it I will."  
  
"Fine I'll talk to her Torrie. But she's not going to just admit it even if she did do it."  
  
"Well I am glad I keep my tires in stock at the store and that those ones had to be changed before racewars anyway but still. If a random vandal did it then you would think they would have done other stuff."  
  
"Go on, get Vince to take you to the store and get your new tires. I'll talk to her while you're gone. I don't think she'll say anything if you're around."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Torrie went up to Vince, who was under his car doing something.  
  
"Hey V, run me down to the store?"  
  
"Why don't you take your own car?"  
  
"Because *someone* flattened all 4 of my tires so I need to go to the store and pick up the new set I keep in stock. Thank god. Cause if I had to order them it would take almost a month for them to come in and they might not get here before racewars."  
  
"Well are you going to confront her about it?" Vince knew who had done it right away too. No doubt in his mind.  
  
"Nope. Dom is. I have been told to vacate the premises while he does it. He says she might admit it if I am not around. However he does not think that she did it. He says it was punk kids."  
  
"Ya ok. That makes no sense and it is vintage Letty anyway. He knows that but he wants us all to be one happy family. I love Letty but she is not going to be able to stay with us if she can't accept the fact that Dom is with you. And she will likely not be able to."  
  
"Oh I agree whole-heartedly but I can't tell Dom to kick her out. She says she has no where to go and he is not going to put her on the street. I believe that story about as far as I could throw Dominic but anyway, not a lot I can do about it. I hope she finds a man of her own soon."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
Torrie made a face. "I know. I know. But she's pretty. She could have any guy. She just needs to realize Dom is not the guy for her. But this is futile anyway because she is slow witted or something and us talking about it is not going to make it happen. Let's go V."  
  
They headed to the store and Torrie got her tires and put them in the backseat of Vince's car. They headed back to the garage. 


	27. That Girl Needs to Get Her Own Man

Chapter 27 - That girl needs to get her own man  
  
Vince put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out to the driveway of the shop. They had to take the shop car because Vince's was up in the air on a hoist in the garage. They headed to the store and Torrie got her tires and put them in the backseat of the car. They headed back to the garage.  
  
Dom heard them coming and met them at the door. "She says she didn't do it, but she did. I could always tell when she lied. I'm sorry about this Torrie. I told her if anything else mysteriously happened to your car I would put her out."  
  
"It's ok baby, she's an adult and you don't control what she does. I just wish she had somewhere else to stay. I don't think it is good for her to be around you all the time. It is not helping her get over her obsession you know?"  
  
"Well hopefully she will make some money at racewars and be able to find her own place. I would love to have her stay with us cause she is like family but you're right, she can't handle it. She only thinks she wants me cause it is familiar. Neither of us was happy. She will realize eventually that we are better off not dating. Besides I'm not such a great catch anyway. I can be a bit of an ass." They laughed. Dom pulled her to him and kissed her collarbone.  
  
"I hope she realizes soon Dom cause I don't know how much longer I can live with the tension of having her in the house."  
  
"Well I can't put her on the street Torrie!"  
  
"No one asked you to Dom," the look she gave him clearly said she figured that Letty could go the hell back where ever she had been staying before she confronted Torrie, "I am just saying that living with her is not fun for me either. I mean she seems like someone I could really like under different circumstances but not while she is constantly trying to take you from me."  
  
"Well it's not like she's gonna succeed ya know."  
  
"I should hope not. I don't like to share what's mine."  
  
"Should I take you home and show you just how devoted I am?"  
  
"Dom, cut it out. No we have a lot of work to do. Remember, racewars, race night tomorrow?" He pulled her to him and grabbed her butt to pull her flat against him. She put her arms around his neck and blushed at his obvious desire to do just what he said he wanted to. Letty was staring daggers at them.  
  
"Ya but I can't think of a way I would rather spend lunch."  
  
"Oh Dom, I'm hungry but you are tempting me to drag you into the office and lock the door."  
  
"With everyone right here?" He looked intrigued by this idea.  
  
"Well, ok, not with everyone here."  
  
"You're no fun!"  
  
"Well if we were really loud maybe Letty would take a hint."  
  
"Or try to get through the door and kill you."  
  
"I think I already proved I can take her."  
  
"Ya that was priceless really. She's never had a girl beat her in a fight before. It was a first for her. She was very shocked."  
  
"Ya well I hurt my hand punching her. But it was worth it."  
  
"I wish you two could get along."  
  
"I don't see that happening unless she does realize she needs to get her own man."  
  
"No me neither but it would be nice."  
  
"Ya the guys and Mia obviously love her and must have missed her."  
  
"Yes they all missed her. And it is nice for us all to know she's safe. But she is going to try to make your life hell for the foreseeable future."  
  
"Oh well she is not going to succeed. I won't give her the satisfaction."  
  
"That's my girl. How bout we go to lunch, just the two of us?"  
  
"Sounds great. Let's go now and we can mount my tires when we come back."  
  
"Ok let's go then." Dom turned to the rest of the team. "We'll be back this afternoon guys we're heading out to get some lunch." He put his arm around Torrie and they walked to his car. They had to take the crappy loaner car from the shop since the Mazda had no engine and Torrie's car had no tires. They got into the car and headed out to Vito's, Dom's favourite Italian restaurant. They ate, Dom telling Torrie the best things to order, and they had red wine to drink. Torrie leaned back from the table.  
  
"Oh man am I full. And if I didn't know better I would think you're trying to get me drunk."  
  
"Well it had crossed my mind that you'd be more mellow this afternoon if you had a slight buzz on." He laughed.  
  
"Oh that's fair. Miss thang makes trouble and I need to mellow out?"  
  
"I'm kidding, for real. I have other reasons for wanting you intoxicated."  
  
"I don't need to be drunk for that Dom." She blushed.  
  
He laughed. "Ok, I guess we should head back."  
  
"If we have to. It's so nice to just be here alone with nothing to worry about and no one to impress or deal with you know? Besides everyone deserves a nice lunch on their birthday."  
  
"I know but we can't run away from it forever."  
  
"I know," She sighed. "lets head back."  
  
They walked into the garage and everyone seemed to be gone. They guys must have done her tires for her cause her car was in the garage and the new tires were on it.  
  
"V must have done my car for me. I owe him big. I hate mounting tires. And taking them off one at a time by hand can't have been fun."  
  
"No kidding. Wonder why they did that?"  
  
"Cause they love me of course. What's not to love?"  
  
"Nothing, but they had their own work to do."  
  
"Seems like they finished up ok. Now I need to finish my stuff and so do you."  
  
It didn't take Torrie long to finish cause she didn't have a lot to do. Then she went and started to help Dom. The others came back about an hour after Torrie and Dom. They had all gone out to lunch.  
  
"Hey V did you do my tires for me man?"  
  
"Ya, I finished up right after you guys left so I thought I would get a start on it but it didn't take as long as I thought it would so I got it all done."  
  
Torrie hugged him. "You are too good to me V. I hated the thoughts of doing that. I hate mounting tires."  
  
"Nothing is too good for my princess!" He pulled on her braid.  
  
"Ok in that case the car needs to be washed too."  
  
"That is too good for my princess, you found something."  
  
"I guess since you don't shower yourself you can't see the point in washing a car eh?" She started to run around her car as he growled and chased her.  
  
"I shower. I'll show you if I catch you cause I'll get in a cold shower with you!"  
  
Torrie screamed and tried to out run him.  
  
"Children, the garage is full and there is no way that is safe to be doing here. Stop."  
  
"Yes Dom." They said in unison. Even Dom laughed.  
  
Letty was confused. Torrie played with Vince and Vince called her pet names but Dom was ok with it? Well that was a good thing right? Meant he was not that attached to Torrie. If he was he would be mad that Torrie and Vince acted like that. Wouldn't he? All she knew was Dom had been hers since she was 16 and that was a lot of years. She never should have left him but she never thought he would hook up with someone. Sure mess around with skanks but not get a new girlfriend. And Mia had told her that the girl had never had a boyfriend before Dom. In short she was not really Dom's type. Dom had never been into the sweet and innocent type. Even when he cheated on her it had been with their own kind of people. Never the sweet schoolgirl type. But they seemed happy together. But that was going to change. Letty had plans for them. She would see them broken up yet. She thought the relationship between Vince and Torrie would help her to that end.  
  
Speak of Torrie and Dom were bent over the engine of Dom's car putting it back together. They were talking a mile a minute. She wondered what they had to talk about all the time. Torrie never shut up. But she was always smiling and Mia and the guys all loved her. Too bad she had to mess with Dom, Letty thought. We might have been friends under different circumstances. Letty had to respect a girl that could fight like Torrie could. She was good. But Letty was going to get her at racewars. Once she had done that and showed Dom she belonged more then Torrie she would put her plans to break them up into motion.  
  
"Dom is this mess going to be an engine by tonight or are you going to be trying to borrow Nero to race tomorrow?"  
  
"That's not even funny Torrie."  
  
"Really, I thought it was. I would love to see that. You driving my car in a race would be priceless. But really Dom are we close to done with this car? It is 4pm already."  
  
"Yes we are close to done. 5 should see it put back together then you and I can take it on a test run to the beach and back."  
  
"I think that sounds wonderful. But I need to shower after this hot day and if Mia and Letty and the guys want to as well that is a lot of time." But the beach run would give Mia some time to get the house ready. Then Torrie was going to have to 'forget' she needed something and send Dom to the mall for it to give them time to get all the surprise guests in the house.  
  
"You are the only racer chick who worries about showering before running race cars."  
  
"Well, I was in a garage sweating all day and I can't stand being all sweaty."  
  
"Well we could take a really short drive and save some time by sharing the shower." He grinned down at her with a suggestive look.  
  
"We'll see." She had enjoyed the last shower they shared but she knew he would be gone on her errand by the time she hit the shower. They worked on the car steady till nearly 5pm.  
  
"Hey Dom, it looks like we're done."  
  
"Yep we are. Let's take her for a run."  
  
They climbed in and fired up the Mazda. It roared to life and purred its pleasure at being whole again. It was running like a dream. They headed out and went for a drive all around. The car was running great and was blindingly fast. Torrie was worried that in the end the two cars were now evenly matched and the experience Dom had might be the deciding factor in who bet who at racewars. She was going to enter every race tomorrow night and get all the experience she could before racewars. She was also worried about beating Letty. She knew that Letty would challenge her at racewars. She had to win or Letty would use it against her. She could feel it.  
  
They came back to the house. Jesse was waiting for them because he was anxious to know how the car did.  
  
"Man Jesse. You did good. It's crazy fast." Dom slapped him on the back. "I don't think there is a car around that can touch her now. I think we are going to clean up at racewars this year. And no one throws down a slip this year. We race for cash or not at all. We should have enough in the bank to join any races you want anyway." They all agreed. Throwing down slips was never a good idea. Three of them had learned that the hard way. Although in Torrie's case it had all worked out for the best.  
  
Mia announced that supper was ready and they headed in to dinner. Letty took Torrie's seat on Dom's left again. Torrie went and got a chair from the kitchen and set it down right next to Dom.  
  
"Good place for you baby girl, By my side where you belong."  
  
"Ya, you know I like it here. Maybe we don't need the bigger table."  
  
"Here, have more chicken."  
  
"Ya you need to eat for sure, you have no boobs." Everyone looked at Letty like she was nuts for saying that.  
  
Torrie laughed. "No I don't really. Never really did though so gaining back a few pounds isn't going to help me there."  
  
Letty was surprised that Torrie found that funny. It was meant to be insulting. Dom knew that's how she meant it cause he gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Your perfect the way you are." Dom leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm not complaining."  
  
"Dom, we're at the supper table in front of everyone." Torrie was bright red. For some reason it was one thing to talk about herself. It was quite another to have Dom say those things.  
  
"Well I'm just saying." He laughed.  
  
"Ok now you'll just be shutting up." She was bright red. The team thought this was great.  
  
They finished eating. It was time to get Dom out of the house. 


	28. Suprise!

Chapter 28 - Surprise!  
  
"Dooommminiiiic I need you to go to the store for me." Torrie said in that whiney tone that normally made him do whatever she wanted him to, just so he could get away and shut her up.  
  
"What did you forget this time Torrie?"  
  
"We need Corona and rum and tequila. I forgot while we were out."  
  
"Torrie I have to go all the way to the mall for the liquor store."  
  
"Well you're not doing anything else right now."  
  
"It's almost a half hour each way. Can't it wait?"  
  
"No Dom, what if people come over, we have nothing to drink in the house."  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
"Nope, I wanna rest for awhile. I think I got too much sun today."  
  
"Ok, I'll go, but I'm doing it under protest."  
  
"I'll reward you later this evening."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, when have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Alright then, go." She gave him a sweet kiss at the door and sent him on his way. She watched the Mazda roar off down the street. "Alright, he's gone. Let's get started." Letty gave her a dirty look but what else was new. She didn't know it was because Dom would have told Letty to go to the store her own damn self no matter how she said his stupid name. But Letty reminded herself that they had only been together a short time. Things had been better between her and Dom at first too.  
  
They got the house ready then they all went to get ready. Torrie got to the bathroom first and took her shower. She showered as quick as she could and then headed to her room. She put on her new under things that were nothing more then scraps of material and then the dress. It fit her like a glove and left very little to the imagination. She put on strapy sandals that were also red to go with it. It would be the first time Dom ever saw her in a dress and ladylike shoes instead of pants, often his pants, and boots. She did her makeup and hair, but she just left it down but put some loose body curls in it. By the time she was done so was Mia. All the guests were there. It was dark out and all the team was ready by the time they heard the Mazda pull up. They had hidden all the cars at the garage and it looked like no one was home at all. Dom came into the dark house and was pissed they sent him on an errand then took off.  
  
"Torrie. Hey Torrie, where are you? Mia? Anyone home? Send me off on some stupid chore the take off."  
  
Someone hit the lights and they all screamed happy birthday. Dom almost dropped the beer in shock when like 140 people screamed happy birthday at him. Then he laughed. So they hadn't needed the liquor at all she had to get him out of the house. Mia hugged him and then Letty. The guys all gave him a 'man hug' kind of slap on the back thing. He looked for Torrie. There was some girl with long black hair with her back to him, talking to one of Hector's girls. Kind of looked like Torrie but she was dressed like a total knockout in a red dress and strappy shoes with a high narrow heal.  
  
Torrie was wondering if he figured out who she was yet. Nope. She giggled then turned around. Dom's mouth dropped open. She walked up to him and closed it with her finger. "You like?" She spun a circle for him. The dress came to her mid thigh and was strapless. It moulded her body like a second skin. It was made of a sheer fabric with a flesh colored liner. He was floored. She looked so good.  
  
"Like is not the word. How long till I get to try to figure out how that comes off? And can I see your underwear? I think I want you to change now. I feel like I'm sharing too much with the other guys." He whispered this right into her ear and she shivered.  
  
"Figuring out how it comes off and what's underneath is your other birthday present."  
  
"Oh man it's only 10, I can't take you upstairs for hours yet."  
  
"That's right. You get to think about it all night." She bit him on the neck right in front of everyone. "You smell so good. She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Go mingle or the birthday boy is going to miss his own party."  
  
She laughed and they got the party going. Thank god it was a very forgiving neighbourhood and most of the neighbours were at the party or the cops would have been called in the first hour. They all got drunk and partied and danced the night away. Everyone was impressed when Dom and Torrie danced because they were so good together. It was a great night and even Letty seemed to enjoy herself with some of the other racers that had been invited. Torrie hoped for everyone's sake that Letty really liked one of them. Letty had seen how Torrie and Dom were together and was starting to doubt whether Dom was ever going to leave the girl. They seemed so happy and well suited. To tell the truth Leon was looking pretty good and had always been nice to her. She was still going to beat Torrie at racewars but if that did not make Dom realize what he was missing then she would move on. Dom was not such a great catch anyway. He would just fall right back into cheating on her. And she would fall right back into pushing him into it.  
  
2am rolled around and everyone started to head for home. When most of the guests were gone Dom threw Torrie over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. She protested for her modesties sake and the whole team laughed at the sight. They knew it was coming as soon as she turned around in that dress. Dom got to unwrap his best present.  
  
Since the next day was Saturday they cleaned up the house from the party but then they had nothing to do till the races that evening. The phone rang around 2pm, just as they finished cleaning up. Letty got it since she was right beside the phone.  
  
"Torreto's." She answered  
  
"Is Torrie around?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Ya, just a second. Hey Torrie some guy wants you on the phone!"  
  
"Ok, just a sec." She walked to the phone and took it from Letty.  
  
Letty looked at Dom and he did not even look concerned. What she got calls from strange guys all the time?  
  
"Hello, this is Torrie."  
  
"Hey slick what's up?"  
  
"Hey Brad what's up bud, long time since I saw you."  
  
"Too long Torrie. So what are you up to now? Could you come see us now? Mom really wants to see you she doesn't really believe me that you're ok. You were supposed to come ages ago."  
  
"Well, I could come today but could I bring Dominic with me? And we have races tonight so I couldn't stay past 8pm."  
  
"Sure bring Dom and that's fine, Mom just wants to have you to supper."  
  
"Well I'll run it by Dom but I'll go either way."  
  
"Ok, see you soon then?"  
  
"Sure, say by 3pm?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Torrie walked into the living room were Dom was sitting on the couch watching TV. She straddled his lap and sat on him, blocking his view of the TV but facing him.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hey Torrie. Who was that?"  
  
"Brad, remember my cousin from the track?"  
  
"Sure, nice Integra."  
  
"Just like you to remember what he drove more then who he is." She laughed. "Well I'm invited to go to their house for dinner and since I haven't seen my aunt in 9 months or so I told him I'd go and he invited you too. Wanna come with me? Please." She added when he looked like he was going to say no and started to kiss his jaw and neck and shoulder. "Pretty Please."  
  
"Ah, I love it when you do that." Dom groaned out. She was making it hard to remember why he wanted to say no. "What about races?"  
  
"Told him we had to be home by 8. Well that I had to, I didn't want to say you would be there for sure till I spoke to you about it."  
  
"I don't know Torrie. I'm not the kind of guy that girls take home to their family. I don't want to go and have them stare at me for 4 hours." The fact that he thought they would look down on him for being a 'poor' mechanic and street racer and not good enough for Torrie was evident in his gaze."  
  
"Dom they're not like that at all. Brad wasn't rude to you in the least was he?"  
  
"No but I doubt your aunt is going to be thrilled you've hooked up with someone like me."  
  
"Someone like you is just like me and I would not have you any other way. All you have to do is be your charming self and they will love you just as much as I do. But I can go alone baby, you don't have to come. You could come some other time."  
  
"Of course I'll go but I want you to promise me we'll leave if they make me uncomfortable."  
  
"It won't happen but I promise you."  
  
"Ok, and we take the Mazda."  
  
"Of course you can drive. You are a gentleman after all and you wouldn't want me to have to tire myself driving." She giggled. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They tended to get involved and forget they had an audience.  
  
"Get a room." Jesse was trying to watch TV.  
  
They laughed and headed upstairs to get ready.  
  
"What should I wear Torrie, how formal is this going to be?"  
  
"If it was up to me I would tell you shorts and your silver cross. Cause that is more clothes then I like to see on you but since this is my family I am going to have to go with the casual shirt you have, the black one, and your khakis. And the silver cross."  
  
"Ok, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"What about my red dress."  
  
"If you want to get out of the house any time soon you will not talk about the red dress."  
  
She laughed at him and the look he was giving her. She wore a pair of her own pants. They were boy cut, black and way too long till she put on her chunky boots with the 4 inch heal and 2 inch soles. She wore a tight black tank with a shear white shirt over it.  
  
"Well? Will I do, do you think?" She asked him.  
  
"You could wear a bag and look good." He kissed her.  
  
"Uhmm you smell so good Dom, lets go before we end up not making it out of the house." 


	29. Drive like a sane person this once, plea...

Chapter 29 - Drive like a sane person this once?  
  
They got in the car and she told him how to get there. Dom was surprised to see they did not live in the same affluent neighbourhood Torrie was from. Her aunt and cousin living in a nice but working class neighbourhood.  
  
"My aunt's a nurse and my uncle's a teacher." She told him. "They are just nice working class people. Not at all like my dad. My dad was the only playboy in the family. He tried to give them money for a better house but they never took it."  
  
"They have a nice house so I can see why." They had pulled up and Dom stopped the car and went around and helped her out of the car. They walked up to the house and Torrie knocked then let herself in.  
  
"Aunt Jean, Uncle Dave, Brad. We're here." Her family came out of the back room to greet them. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin hugged her. "Aunt Jean, Uncle Dave this is Dominic Torreto, my employer, mentor, and boyfriend." She laughed at the look on Dom's face when she said that.  
  
"We've heard nothing but good things about you Dominic," Dave said, "We can't thank you enough for taking care of Torrie. She is so independent and we understand you took her in and gave her a job. We were worried till Brad told us she was safe and happy. We can't say we're pleased she is racing cars illegally but that is hardly your fault." Dave laughed and winked at Torrie.  
  
Dom was impressed. Her aunt and uncle took him at face value and were not stuck up or mean to him at all. They were happy Torrie was happy and safe. They had a great time and Torrie's aunt was a great cook. It was nice to have a meal Mia did not cook for a change. Torrie left him and her uncle and cousin to talk cars while she went to help her aunt clean up, much to her chagrin.  
  
"Well he sure is a hansom young man Torrie. How old is he?" Her aunt was not being nosey, she just wanted to know more about the man who was obviously very important to her niece.  
  
"He turned 25 yesterday. We had a big party last night."  
  
"And he owns his garage and a corner store already. He must be a very determined young man as well."  
  
"Well his dad was killed in a car wreck at the track. Some other driver put him into the wall at a very high speed and he was killed. His mom left him the store but he opened DT on his own ambition."  
  
"Oh I remember that accident. What a terrible tragedy it was."  
  
"Yes and his mom died not long after. And Dominic ran into the man that, well, killed his dad in a way and he, well, he beat him up pretty bad. They sent him to prison for it." Torrie looked at her aunt out of the corner of her eye to see if she was going to be appalled over Dom's criminal record.  
  
"They sent him to prison for that. The poor boy. You would not think he would go to prison after all he had already been through. You would think he could have pleaded temporary insanity."  
  
"Well, he did and I think he should have gotten off easier too. The DA wanted to charge him with attempted murder but his lawyer got it down to assault. Well I don't want you to let on to Dom I told you because it is not really my place to be telling anyone but I did not want you to find out some other way and think I either hid if from you guys or didn't know myself. And don't tell Brad or everyone will know."  
  
"It makes no difference to me as long as he is good to you and you're happy with him."  
  
"Oh I couldn't be happier that's for sure. I love him so much."  
  
"I know your father would not be pleased but I think your Dominic has grown up a lot since he hung around the store in his teens."  
  
"I think your right and no guy would have been good enough for me in dad's eyes."  
  
"Your right of course. But you're his only child and a daughter at that. You've been through more in 22 years then most people go through in a lifetime and I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it." They hugged. Dom came into the kitchen.  
  
"Torrie we have to go if we are going to make it home in time for our other plans." Dom did not want to say racing in front of her relatives just in case.  
  
"We have races tonight and we have to get ready and meet the team at home so we can head down." Torrie informed them with no qualms.  
  
"Of course, go, go. It's been so nice to meet you Dominic. You and Torrie will have to come back soon." Jean was sincere.  
  
"You can call me Dom, everyone does, and thank you. We'll have to clean up the guys and have you all over some time soon as well. It's been nice meeting you."  
  
"You too and we look forward to meeting the rest of your family."  
  
Dom and Torrie got in the car and headed for home. "So what did you think Dom? Did they give you a hard time while I was in the kitchen?"  
  
"Not at all. They were super nice. You take after them I guess."  
  
"Aw you're so sweet."  
  
"No you are, that was the whole point."  
  
"Oh stop. But Jean and Dad really are nothing a like. It is hard to think they are related. Or were I guess."  
  
"You never told me how your dad died." Of course Dom knew through Brian but he wondered if she would tell him now, after all they had been through.  
  
"No, I never did. He, well, he drove his car off the road over a cliff and the car burned up so bad they could not even confirm he was in it. But since he was gone and we never heard from him again we assumed he burned up in the wreck."  
  
"Oh Torrie, I'm sorry. I assumed he took a heart attack or something. They know for a fact he drove over. He wasn't run off the road or fell asleep or something?"  
  
"No, the cops said that the way the car went over and the marks on the road were consistent with the fact he drove over."  
  
They stopped at a light and he leaned over and hugged her. "Sorry to bring it up, I don't want to be a downer."  
  
"It's ok. I'm much more at peace with it all since I found you all, my new family."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy with us. I know the guys and Mia love you like family and I can't imagine what I would do without you."  
  
"I can't think about life without you either Dom."  
  
They arrived home to a house full of people watching TV. No one was ready yet even though it was 8:30. Dom looked around at his team lazing in the living room.  
  
"What are you guys doing? We leave in an hour for races and none of you are even dressed for it yet? You know there are races tonight right?"  
  
Leon answered. "Yo Dom we knew we just lost track a'the time. This is a good movie Dawg."  
  
"Oh ya, what movie?" Dom wanted to know what movie was better then actual racing and it was a commercial right now.  
  
"Gone in 60 seconds." Letty answered.  
  
"A movie about boosting cars is better then going racing?"  
  
"Of course not Dom but it's over in 30 minutes anyway."  
  
"Well I am going to get ready Dom, I don't like that movie much anyways." Torrie said and headed upstairs. That movie made her remember her youthful mistake. Boosting cars had been stupid.  
  
She felt the pressure to dress in the height of fashion since Letty's arrival. She did not want the other girl to look better then her. She was jealous of Letty's curvy, fit figure and pretty dark skin. She was so pretty. She went into her room and started fishing for clothes. While she was doing that she wondered if Dom was ever going to ask her to move her stuff into his room. She thought it was kind of silly to have her own room and never sleep there. She could put her dresser in his room and he hardly used his closet anyways. She would have lots of room to move there and they slept in there every night anyway.  
  
She put on clean underwear and stood there thinking about what to wear. She did not want to look like a racer chaser. She wanted to be classy yet sexy and she had to fit in. She picked out a pair of dark blue leather pants with flames licking up the sides and then a blue tee shirt with matching flames on the hem and the little sleeves. The pants were very low cut and the top was high cut. The pants had a funky belt and she wore her belly chain. She put on her boots with the flames on the toes. Then her rings and her chunky bracelet. She put on the chain her dad had gotten her with both a horseshoe set with diamonds and a horse in full gallop that was the basis of the decal on her car. She left her hair down and did her typical race night makeup. She was the last one down the stairs because of her indecision of what to wear. Dom was not impressed with her because the others had started after her but finished first.  
  
"God Torrie I was starting to think you didn't want to race tonight. We're going to be late."  
  
"Oh Dom you love being late, makes big bad Dom the center of attention."  
  
"Whatever, lets go." Dom said with attitude. He was mad at her taking forever and ending up turning racing into a fashion show among the female members of his team.  
  
"Fine let's go." Torrie didn't want to fight in front of Letty but she wanted to tear a strip off him. She barely contained it. It was only 9:30 and racing didn't start till 10. They were only about 40 minutes out of the warehouse where everyone met up. And they hung out for the first like 2 hours till it got late enough to race. She snatched up her keys and headed out the door. Vince knew she was pissed off and he hated to think of her driving like that. She drove like a bat out of hell when she was happy let alone when she was pissed. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Torrie, you ok? Don't drive on the freeway like a moron ok?"  
  
"V, I'm fine really. I will follow you if it makes you feel better."  
  
"No, just don't try to goad Dominic into a race on the way to races ok? That wouldn't be smart. Comprende?"  
  
"Yes V, I won't do anything crazy on the highway. Was I really done that far behind everyone else?"  
  
"Not really but you know how he is. Probably wondering how the car will do tonight. First time out after all the new modds."  
  
"Well I remember the last time he treated me like this but the question is does he?"  
  
"Torrie don't go there."  
  
"Why the hell not. I can't handle the mood swings."  
  
Dom honked at them to get into their cars. Letty was happy he was pissed at little miss perfect. In her perfect little outfit with her perfect long hair and perfect tiny figure. Dom being mad at her suited Letty just fine.  
  
Torrie and Vince got into their cars and the Team took off. Mia rode with Letty cause she had missed her and wanted to catch up. Brian took the supra, he hadn't raced in awhile but he was going to tonight to warm up for racewars. Vince and Leon and Jesse took their cars and of course Dom and Torrie. Torrie broke her promise to Vince in a way. She didn't try to race Dom but she did crazy stuff on the freeway. She used her NOS on the freeway and was at the place they all caught up to get in formation 2 minutes ahead of Dom who was going to tear into her for that stunt when they got out of their cars but not now cause there was no time.  
  
They got into the v. Dom at the point then Torrie and Letty, the two Nissan 240sxs, then Brian and Vince, then Jesse and Leon. The other racers were surprised to see Letty running with the Team considering Dom was still with Torrie from all accounts.  
  
The pulled in and Dom was enveloped by both friends and racer chasers. Torrie walked up to Vince and Leon, she made no move to chase the girls away from Dom. Letty thought that was stupid. She was not even watching him to see him smile at the blonde one. Dom wanted nothing more then to get away from the girls to go and yell at Torrie for using a NOS shot on a packed freeway. He could see Vince and Leon talking to her in heated tones and figured they were giving her that lecture. He wanted to do it. She was foolish. He broke away and went over to where they were talking. He stood off to the side and listened to Vince lecture her.  
  
"I'm just saying Torrie, what if you had blown by a cop or came up to an accident and couldn't stop or something. I mean street racing is dangerous but at least we clear the road first."  
  
"Ya well I was pissed and in a bad mood. I wanted to do it so I did. Nothing happened. And I can outrun any cop on the road. 'Cept for maybe Brian in the Supra. No, even Brian and the supra."  
  
"But when you took off like that it made Dom take off, then Letty, then Leon. You see how it started a chain reaction. Then everyone was in danger."  
  
"Well no one held a gun to anyone's head and if Letty and Dom didn't want to drive that fast then they didn't have to."  
  
"Torrie we all care about you and no one wants to see you get killed in some horrific car wreck ok. You promised me you would not do anything crazy on the way here."  
  
"Had my fingers crossed behind my back." She laughed. "Never trust a girl when it comes to acting crazy."  
  
"Oh man, what am I going to do with you Torrie?"  
  
Before she could answer Dom broke into the conversation.  
  
"Nothing, lucky for you, because she's my problem."  
  
Torrie heard that deep voice and hated the way her legs got weak. She loved his voice. But she was still pissed at him for yelling at her for taking a few minutes too long to dress. 


	30. RUN!

Chapter 30 - RUN!  
  
"I am my own 'problem' but there is no problem because I'm fine and I can drive however I want." She said while looking at Vince, not even turning around to look at Dom. If he could see her face he would see the faces she was making at Vince to make fun of Dom. Dom had a fair idea just by watching Vince and Leon try not to laugh.  
  
"Come here Torrie." He took her hand and took her over to a quiet spot. "I don't want you to do anything like that again ok? It was stupid. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Well then don't yell at me for taking 10 minutes too long to get dressed. I was pissed at you for yelling at me over that in front of everyone."  
  
"You used NOS on the freeway because you were mad that Letty saw me yell at you over being late? Why? She knows we have disagreements Torrie; she has to know we are not perfect. I was too far from it with her for her to ever believe that you and I have a fairytale romance."  
  
Torrie was mad that he figured out this was about Letty. "It's not just that, it's the fact that you got so mad at me over such a little thing. I mean do I have to take off on you after the races again? I didn't really do anything but yet I still get yelled at."  
  
"If you ever take off on me like that again I will spank you. I don't care how old you are. I'm sorry I yelled."  
  
Torrie could tell he meant it. He really was sorry. She decided to forgive him. "Fine Dom I believe you are sorry but why don't you just try not to yell at me unless it's for something serious."  
  
"OK. Agreed. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DRIVING LIKE THAT ON THE FREEWAY?"  
  
She laughed. "Ok that was stupid. I deserve that yell and I will never do anything so dumb again."  
  
Dom hugged her to him. "Good I don't want to lose you."  
  
They rejoined the rest of the team and found out that the races were all organized. Torrie was against Letty in her first race. Torrie won. But not by much, considering that Torrie's car had the Japanese engine and Letty's did not. Dom raced against three guys and won by a lot. His car was very fast after Jesse's modes. Brian raced and lost just barely to a Tran. But he was rusty. Leon raced and won and so did Vince. The team did well. Then Leon yelled into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Cops! Cops! Cops! We got Cops coming." Everyone scrambled for cars and took off. Torrie took off right after Dom but they quickly had cops on their tails. Torrie called him on his cell. She never had to dodge cops before. She had always gotten away before they chased her. Now however there were two cruisers after them. She had no idea what to do, how to lose them other then try to dodge in and out of cars faster then they could.  
  
"Dominic what do I do? They are right on us!"  
  
"Just follow me baby, I'll get us out of here."  
  
"OK Dom but I'm scared. What if they catch me?"  
  
"Then you get a ticket and maybe taken downtown. They can't put you in jail for street racing baby. It is just a misdemeanour. Follow me."  
  
"Ok Dom."  
  
Dom zigged and zagged and Torrie stuck to him like glue. They were slowly losing the cops now that they had hit the freeway. The way looked clear in front of them for a long stretch. Dom decided they had to use NOS to get a good lead on the cops. He called Torrie back on her cell.  
  
"We gotta use NOS to get a better lead on them so we can hit an off ramp while they can't see us. Pull out into the outside lane and come up beside me. Hit your NOS when I do then when we are a good 600 yards ahead of them fall back behind me but keep up. Watch me close though cause I will be looking for the first off ramp to take while they can't see us ok?"  
  
"Ok Dom, I'll do my best. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby. Go now."  
  
She whipped out into the fast lane and then pulled up beside him. She saw him go for his NOS. They hit the NOS at the same time and both cars flew ahead at blinding speeds. They left the police eating their dust and got well ahead of them around a slight curve and the cops could not longer see them. She got back behind Dom and they saw an off ramp. They slowed down and shot down the ramp. They pulled into a small side street and cut the engines and lights. They waited for the cops to go past on the freeway and then they headed for home. When they got home Torrie was still so shaken she could not get out of her car. She just started to shake in the front seat. Dom came over and helped her out of her car. He hugged her to him.  
  
"See we got home ok girl. We're fine. You did great. I'm proud of you. You never had to outrun the cops like that before have you?"  
  
"N.No I never had to. I was so scared. I thought we were going to get separated then one of us was going to get caught."  
  
"We're fine though baby. Besides it is all part of the game. Now let's go inside in case they come around here to ask questions. We've been having a party all night and don't know what they're talking about if they come ok?"  
  
"Ok Dom."  
  
They headed into the house and were happy to see everyone made it home safe.  
  
"Yo Dom." Leon started. "There were too many cops there man. They got Edwin and he's ."  
  
Dom cut him off not wanting Torrie to know what had happened to her friend after telling her that she would only get a ticket. "He got a big fine right?" Dom laughed.  
  
"Ya Dawg, how'd ya guess?" Leon got it right away when he saw how scared Torrie was. "You guys have a hard time shaking them?"  
  
"Had to use NOS on the freeway and then hit an off ramp hard. You guys all ok?"  
  
A chorus of yes's was heard. Most of them never even had to shake cops off like Torrie and Dom. The slow ass people mostly got caught but the cops were always jonesing for Dom. Sure enough the cops showed up 20 minutes after Torrie and Dom got home. Letty was playing a video game. Vince was playing his guitar. Leon was watching Letty and yelling encouragement at her. Brian and Mia were dancing as were Jesse and some cute little girl that came to the party. Dom was sitting in a chair with Torrie curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder her arms around him taking it easy. She was still upset about what happened.  
  
Dom was thinking about him and Torrie. She really did not belong in their world if running from the cops was this traumatizing for her. Look at Letty. Lying on the floor playing a video game like nothing happened. Giving the guys a hard time and taking one from them as good as she gave. She fit in. Dom didn't love her anymore like he use to but she was one of them. Of course Letty had been racing since he bought her her first car when she was 17, a sweet little spyder. But she had outgrown it and had helped him build the Nissan when she was almost 19. Two girls, so much alike yet so different. He loved Torrie but he wondered if she was ever going to fit in. He would watch how she handled herself with the cops. He wouldn't be able to let her live with them anymore if he thought she was going to be a liability to the team. If he thought she was going to end up giving them away in the future he would have to send her away. Love her or not the team had to come first. With these thoughts out of the way he looked up from Torrie's down turned face and looked at his house. It was utter chaos but that's how it always was after races.  
  
There were girls and guys dancing everywhere and the yard and street looked like an import car dealership threw up on it. When the bell rang Dom had a fair idea who it was and asked Brian to get it. He figured if a cop told the cops they had been in all night they would believe it.  
  
"Ok Dom, I'll get it." He opened the door. "Evening guys. How can we help you?"  
  
"Hello Officer O'Connor. We came because there was a large illegal street race tonight and we chased a red car that looked an awful lot like Torreto and a blue car that looked an awful lot like the one parked behind him in the driveway now."  
  
"Sorry guys but we've had people over since early evening so we haven't left the house."  
  
"You sure about that O'Connor? It seems to me that a blonde guy driving an orange Supra outran the police too."  
  
"I'm sure that we were home all night guys. Hope you catch those darn street racers. We are all legit here. Just cause we run a garage and drive imports doesn't mean we street race. We gave it up."  
  
"Well then in that case can we speak to the owner of the blue car parked behind Torreto?"  
  
"Sure, if she's awake, she's not feeling good."  
  
"Well she better wake up and come speak to us."  
  
"Just a minute." Brian leaned back and shouted into the living room. "Hey Torrie, girl, these officers want to talk to you about your car."  
  
Torrie looked at Dom with wide eyes. "What do I do?"  
  
"Tell them the truth, you were home entertaining our guests all night baby."  
  
Torrie walked to the door where the two officers were.  
  
"I understand you want to ask me about my car? Is something wrong with it? Did anything happen to it?"  
  
"Yes Miss, we need to speak to you. No your car is fine. You have not moved the car since when exactly?"  
  
"Oh since this afternoon sometime when I went shopping. I needed a new outfit for the party tonight as you can see." Torrie didn't go valley girl all the way but she figured a bit of stupid surfer couldn't go wrong. After all some cops remembered her from her youthful indiscretion and would call her out on her street impression.  
  
"You sure about that miss?"  
  
"Very sure officer. I went to the mall and bought my outfit and then came home and we ate supper and I got ready. Then people came over. That's about the whole night sir, we never left all night."  
  
"Maybe you'd like to explain why all the cars feel so warm?"  
  
"Cause we live in California and it is hot here? I don't really know why they would feel warm at all officers. Do you have an idea why?"  
  
The cop that had not been talking spoke up now, seeing the girl was not going to give away anything. Her green eyes were very intelligent and he knew damn well the little girl lost act was just that, an act. He did not see how he could prove it however.  
  
"Well then sorry to have bothered you miss, have a good evening."  
  
"You too officers, be safe and have a great night!" The cops obviously did not believe her but they let it go considering it was the two of them against a house full of people who would all swear they never left the house all evening. They walked away muttering about how driving imports with thousands of dollars of performance parts should be enough to haul them all downtown but unfortunately was not. Torrie walked back into the living room.  
  
"Dom, can we go to bed now? I'm tired."  
  
"Of course baby, I could go to bed now too. You did good with the cops."  
  
"Good, that night took a lot out of me. I never thought of what would happen if I got caught. Or if you or one of the guys got caught and it was a big reality check you know? I mean up till now racing was all fun and games. The cop incident really brought home just how real it is."  
  
"Well I have never gotten caught for it yet and I've been doing it a lot of years. It is part of the game Torrie but I remember the night it dawned on me how serious parts of racing are and it does come as a bit of a shock doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it sure did."  
  
Dom told everyone they were turning in and carried Torrie to bed piggyback style. They went to sleep. Torrie had nightmares that night. They centered not on her mothers accident but on what would happen to her if Dom was ever caught racing and taken from her. Dom woke her and asked her if it was just a recurrence of her same old dream. She told him yes cause she didn't want him to think she couldn't handle the stress of running from the cops. She could she would just have to adjust to the life. It was not like the cops showed up to every night. Sometimes they got in 6 races and no cops ever came. Sometimes they got in one and cops came. She would just have to learn to handle herself. 


	31. Maybe I am a Racer Chaser

Chapter 31 - Maybe I am a Racer Chaser.  
  
The next day was the day before racewars. They got everything ready to go. They were heading out a day early to set up. Dom had Mia use her car to tow the trailer they would live in while they were there behind her car. It was going to be cramped with all of them trying to live in one trailer. She mentioned this to Dom.  
  
"I can see that but we've always managed before. It is only for three days after all. We use to just have two little tin can campers and we always managed."  
  
"Where does everyone sleep?"  
  
"Well it has a bedroom in the back and then the table is a bed and the couch is another bed."  
  
"Dom that is three double beds and there are 8 of us going. Where are we all going to put each other?"  
  
"Well you and I can take the bedroom and then Mia and Brian can take the living room sofa. Vince and Letty can sleep on the table bed and Leon and Jesse can find spots on air mattresses on the floor in the living room. No one is in the trailer all day anyway. We race and hang out under our tent and show off our cars. This is where I drum up most of my business for the garage. People see our cars and want to have cars just like 'em."  
  
"Ok, if you say it will be fine then I'll trust you. Not much in the way of privacy for three days though."  
  
"Nope, but we're all family after all."  
  
"I guess so. Well I guess I will follow you there since I have no idea were we are going."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Dom got everyone together and told them it was time to head out. Mia had to drive slow because of the heavy trailer so they all made a ring around her and talked on two ways. Vince kept telling Torrie jokes to make her laugh cause he sensed she was down. Even if Dom was too focused on racewars and making a good show to notice. Vince hoped Dom was not thinking of going back to Letty.He would hate to see what that would do to Torrie and knew without asking she would not stay around to see him and Letty together, she'd leave. Well it was all conjecture at this point anyway.  
  
She stopped answering him back and he checked the rearview. She was still there. Fucking with her radio. She no doubt had music up so loud at this point it would rattle the brain in her head. She could move her car faster if she was not carrying around about eighty pounds of extra speakers in the car. He would suggest she take them out before she raced at wars. Sure enough if he listened he could hear her music. She played it so loud.  
  
Dom was up on the other side of Mia and could not see Torrie's car but she had stopped talking to Vince. Strange. She could normally talk the ear off anyone. He could not get her on the radio either.  
  
"Hey Vince, why is Torrie not responding to us? Can you see her?"  
  
"Yep, she is not responding because she has some Eminem song up so loud I can here it up here. I'm two freaking car lengths ahead of her. She's not in a good mood if the music is up that loud. Wonder what her problem is?"  
  
"Don't know. She might be nervous about her first race wars or something."  
  
"Ya that's likely it."  
  
Letty wondered if Torrie would be afraid of racewars. It was safer then street racing for sure and Torrie was a good racer. Letty had calmed down a lot in her feelings about Torrie. After all it was not like Torrie had known she was ever coming back. That did not mean that she was not going to make one last play for Dom it just meant that she was doubting if she wanted to try and make Dom think that Torrie was seeing Vince behind his back. Plus Mia had told her all about when Dom had already thought that and Letty thought it was doubtful he would believe it now. She was less and less sure she even wanted Dom back anyway. She had left him cause he had hurt her too many times. Always cheating on her. Sometimes even in their own house. She could tell when he had done that. He had not wanted to meet her eyes for days after. She had just gotten so lonely without the team and at least Dom was comfortable in that he was, well he was Dom. Same shit, different day. He would cheat she would yell and belittle him and he would do it again. Repeat next week ad nausem. She should move on. She should look for a guy she brought out the best in. Some one who did the same thing for her.  
  
Vince had told her what Torrie had been through lately. At first she was like so what her parents are dead. So is one of mine. The other is in jail for what he tried to do to me and what he did do to me. But then she had thought on it. Letty had never had it easy. Her mom was an alchie and her dad beat her senseless over anything. Her mom died from a drug overdose and her father started beating her worse and worse. Then he got caught over it and went to jail, thanks to Dominic. That was when she moved in with Dom. Dom had always protected her when he could. So Letty's whole life had basically sucked till she went with Dom and then it had sucked again when Dom started cheating on her. Torrie had been part of a happy family that loved her till in one six month period she lost everything. That had to have been hard too.  
  
Well she would do her best to beat the other girl at racewars. Just because she wanted to beat her. Then she would tell her she didn't want Dom. She didn't really. She thought she did because she had always had him and she hated to share. But she had been happy in the first three months or so after she left. It was so nice to be free and not always worrying if he was out cheating on her. Nice to not always have it in the back of her mind. Not always have to watch every move he made. Not wonder what girls at races he had had sex with. What girls were laughing at her for not being able to keep him faithful. And even worse which ones pitied her for what she had to go through. She really didn't think she could go through it again. It was humiliating to have everyone know your man was sleeping around on you and to live your life every day like nothing was wrong. She could live without him, had lived without him and was happier without him. Till she got lonely. And that was no reason to stay with someone. Well that settled it. Her and Torrie would have a talk after they raced and come to some sort of truce.  
  
Torrie was not as everyone thought nervous or upset. She just wanted to get herself into her racer chick mindset. She cranked the music. Smokin and riddin by Ja Rule. She was quite happy really. She thought she heard Dom calling her on the two way. She turned the music down.  
  
"Yo Dom, boy, you been callin me?"  
  
"Only for about ten minutes. You ok?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine. I like to drive with the tunes cranked. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just making sure everything is cool."  
  
"Oh it's super. I can't wait to get there and lay the smack down on your ass at racewars."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"But I already have. I'm going to go now. I wanna turn the music back up."  
  
"Ok, see you there, watch V, we have to turn soon."  
  
"Kay." She cranked the tunes back up and watched V. They turned into the desert home of racewars. They all had to give their invitations to the security guards and have there numbers put on their cars. Dom went first in line, then Mia, Brian, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Torrie, and Letty last. They were assigned a place to park the trailer and set up displays for the cars. They went to their area and set up the trailer. Dom came over to Torrie while she was dusting off her paintjob.  
  
"I got something for you."  
  
"Oh ya, what? Whatya get me? Come on boy I want my surprise." Torrie loved surprises.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
  
She did so wondering all the while what she was going to get. She felt a piece of paper about 4X6 inches being placed in her hands. "Can I look yet?"  
  
"Yes open your eyes."  
  
She had no idea what it was. It was a decal of some sort she figured out. "What is it?"  
  
"A decal. Flip it over."  
  
She did. It was the DT logo that all the other cars had on them. Even Letty's. And her number. She was number 5.  
  
"You are officially a racer for the DT garage. You are part of the team now. Let's go put it on."  
  
"Oh Dom, how'd you know I wanted this. I was wondering why you never put the team logo on my car."  
  
"Cause I had to be sure. I am now. You're in for life."  
  
She hugged him and they put the decal on either side of her car on the back sides of the bumper. He had even got them in chrome for her so they would match her other decals. She got Vince and dragged him over to her car.  
  
"Look at Nero and see if you can figure out what's different."  
  
"Um, well, it's shinier?"  
  
"Try again. Think what's there now that wasn't before."  
  
"Well, still got your horse, and Veilside logo's. Toyo logos. Wait. Dom gave you the DT decals. Way to go Torrie. You've arrived. I don't even have a camera."  
  
"Oh stop your going to make me blush."  
  
"Why are we looking at Torrie's car? Did something happen to it on the way here?" Leon looked concerned and Jesse looked ready to go into fix it mode.  
  
"Nope, nothing wrong with it. Look at the rear bumper on the skirt. See what Dom finally gave her."  
  
"Woowhoo your DT logo's. Sweet." Jesse and Leon hugged her. It was a big deal. She had not really been a permanent fixture without her logos. It was a funny thing Dom did. You didn't get the DT decal till he was good and sure he wanted you. Once it was on your car it didn't come off.  
  
"Now I know I am going to win every race. I am so pumped." Torrie was happy. Too happy over such a simple thing she thought but hey it meant a lot to her.  
  
Vince laughed at her. She was so happy over that one little decal. But he remembered how happy Leon and Jesse had been to get theirs as well. To Vince it was no big deal since he had been around since there was no DT team to have a logo. "Well I wanted to talk to you about your car anyway."  
  
"No you can't borrow him to race in."  
  
"Dream on. I brought something for you all. I wanted to tell ya that you should have Dominic help you haul the subs out of it for your races. Should save you about 80 pounds."  
  
"Nope, they don't come out for one thing and another it would only save me about 50 cause of how dad and I built them in. Look!"  
  
She popped the trunk and Vince peered in. "Where are they? You don't have any? But I could hear the bass on the way here."  
  
"Oh I have them."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She reached in the trunk and pushed a little button on the wall of the trunk and something clicked. She lifted a small panel and lifted up the floor of the trunk. It was a false floor and her subs were mounted underneath in ported boxes custom made to fit the space. When the floor was closed you could not tell the subs were even there and she only lost about 6 inches of depth. It was a sweet setup but it was not going anywhere.  
  
"Yo Dom, Leon, come see this guys." Vince yelled at the guys. Dom could see Vince and Torrie looking in the back of her car. He hoped nothing had happened to it on the way.  
  
"What's up Vince?" Dom asked.  
  
"Look." Vince said pointing at the trunk.  
  
"Sweet!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"That's great." Dom said. "Where'd you get the idea for that?"  
  
"Don't know. I wanted the system and Dad wanted to build a race car. We compromised on this."  
  
"Well that's pretty damn cool." Leon thought it was a great setup, but his car didn't have a system anyway, just a cd player. Letty came over to see what they were all staring at.  
  
"What's the big deal?"  
  
"Torrie's stereo setup is pretty unique." Dom told her.  
  
"Ya, let me see." She looked in. "That is cool. Maybe you could show me how you did it?" Letty asked Torrie.  
  
"Sure, sometime I could show you." Torrie was in shock. Letty spoke to her with out sarcasm. That was strange. Letty nodded. Dom walked away to go stand by the Mazda cause people were looking at it. He started to talk cars with the people. Torrie watched him talking and then turned around and closed her trunk. She went to sit with Vince under the tent and fished a Pepsi out of the cooler.  
  
"That the strongest thing you drinking?" Vince asked her.  
  
"Geeze Vince it's only 4pm and if I start drinking I can't drive my car."  
  
"No one races on the first day. That's why we all came a day early."  
  
"I see. We are here to see and be seen."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Ok, well then I may as well work on my tan."  
  
She dragged her chair out into the sun and hauled off her tee shirt. She had a bikini top on under it. She reclined the chair, put on her shades and lay back to catch some rays. Vince watched her go.  
  
"Hey Torrie, you got sun block on?"  
  
"Shit no, thanks V. I wouldn't be racing tomorrow, I'd be too sore to move." She went and got the sun block and put it on. She marched back out to her chair and got comfy again. After about 20 minutes something blocked out the sun. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dom who was standing between her and the rays.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dom asked her in *that* tone of voice.  
  
"Um, enjoying the sun?" She asked. She was not sure what she had done now.  
  
"This is not the beach Torrie, it's a race meet. The biggest race meet all year I might add."  
  
"And your point would be? I assume you have one? Not counting the one on your bald head." She mumbled.  
  
"You are supposed to be representing me and our garage here and you are wearing a bathing suit in front of the trailer."  
  
"So, I am still wearing more then over half the girls here."  
  
"I don't care. Put a shirt on. You need to look like more'n a racer chaser if you are going to be around the display."  
  
"Know what Dom, I'm going to stay dressed just the way I am and go be a racer chaser. Have a nice afternoon boy." With that she started to walk away. Dom was so stunned he just watched her go. Vince was trying not to pee his pants laughing at the look on Dom's face. It was priceless. Torrie walked away using what she hoped was a racer chaser walk. Vince wanted to know if she wanted fries with her shake. She saw Edwin and his team. 


	32. I'm Sorry, Again

Chapter 32 - I'm Sorry, Again.  
  
"Edwin, boy, how you been livin?"  
  
"Good Torrie. Damn you look good. How you been."  
  
"Not bad. So you racing tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. You?"  
  
"Of course. I'm going to be the grand champion of the whole meet."  
  
"There is no such thing." Edwin knew she was just trying to get him going.  
  
"I know but if there was I would win."  
  
Dom watched her talking to Edwin. She laughed at something funny Edwin said. He did not know why he was always doing that with her. Picking a fight. She really could wear whatever she wanted. But he didn't want to see other guys look at her that way. Like she was a prize or something. Like they could win a race and take her from him as a prize. He was jealous of all the guys who stared at her. But she never gave any of them reason to think they have a chance. He was just over reacting. Time to go retrieve her from Edwin before he told her that he had done an overnight in jail for being caught racing. He was going to have to do something he hated to do. Apologize. Damn. He walked up to them. Torrie looked at him for a second then dismissed him and turned back to Edwin.  
  
"Hey Edwin."  
  
"Yo Dom, how you been?"  
  
"Good man. Good Luck tomorrow man."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Well I gotta borrow my mechanic for awhile so we'll see you around Man."  
  
"Sure Dom, see ya Torrie."  
  
They walked away from Edwin back toward their own setup, Dom dragging a belligerent Torrie behind him. Dom told Torrie he was sorry and of course she could wear whatever she wanted but he just didn't want guys to think of her as anything less then a worthy racer. He did not want them to think she was just there to, well, just be. He wanted people to take her seriously. She explained to Dom that she was going to prove she should be the next day and it really did not matter what she wore. Dom told her he understood that now.  
  
They met up with the guys and then all piled into Vince's car and went to get dinner. They came back and partied with the racewars crowd. They headed to the trailer and bed at all different times. Mia and Brian went first and everyone gave them a good half hour to be 'settled' before they went in the trailer. Jesse was the next to give up, then Leon. Then Letty and Vince. Torrie and Dom were dancing almost in a trance to the techno music. There were no words just throbbing beats. Torrie was dead on her feet though. She leaned back in his arms and told him she was heading to bed. He told her he was more then happy to go with her. They turned in and the trailer was packed but Torrie thought it was nice, unlike how she thought it would be. She thought it would feel cramped and awkward. But instead it felt close and cozy and safe. Like the house at night when you knew everyone was home and safe.  
  
The next day Dom woke her up. Then he went along waking up everyone else. It was 9am. Torrie wandered out of the back room wearing Dom's old tee shirt and flip flops. Mia was wearing the same thing only Brian's shirt not Dom's. All they guys just had shorts on and Letty was wearing her own tank and shorts. Everyone was yawning and grumpy.  
  
"So is someone making breakfast or are we going to hit burger king or something?"  
  
There were groans of not another fast food meal all around. Mia agreed to cook. While Mia made breakfast they made plans for how the day would go down. Dom was not racing till the next day but most of the others could race today if they wanted. Torrie was definitely going to take off and race some. She wanted to race as many times as she could. She had her share of the prize money she had won at race meets in cash under the seat of her car. She was going to use it and hope it kept getting bigger not smaller. Leon was also going to race. Vince was undecided. Jesse didn't want to race at all this year and Dom was not going to make him. Letty was racing.  
  
They ate and then got ready. Torrie put on black flares and layered two tanks. She put her hair up in a messy bun because she could not afford to have it get in her face today. She put on her driving boots and was ready to go. Dom walked in just as she was doing her makeup. He started to get dressed himself. He was going to wear typical Dom clothes. Black wife- beater and khakis. She was not sure if she was crazy or if the mood between her and Dom was different. She put it out of her mind and started to dig in her bag for her horseshoe chain. She stood up and started to try to fasten the clasp. She felt the chain be taken out of her hands as Dom did it up for her and kissed the nape of her neck. He wished her luck and she thanked him and left to find races.  
  
She found out that what they were doing today was a sort of winner takes all race. You got in either line one or two depending on where the racewars guy sent you. Then when you got to the head of the line you raced who ever was at the head of the other line. Then the winner got their 2 grand. Then the winner went to a third or forth line depending on where they were told to go again. Then they raced again. The winner of the second race got 4 grand. And repeat till they had only two people left and a large sum of money. Torrie had to race some punk in a Honda Civic ricer and bet him easily. She got her money and moved to the second line. Here she raced a guy in a 300z who gave her a run for her money but her tenacity won the race for her in the end. She collected 4 grand off him and moved on. She raced again and bet a guy in a skyline. She bet him by about an inch but as Dom always said it didn't matter if you won by an inch or a mile winning was winning. She got 8 grand from him. If she lost a race she would lose everything. She could either keep racing or drive away with her money.  
  
She decided to keep racing. May as well go for the gold she thought. That was something her dad always said. Her mom didn't know but if she would hurt herself in the garage and say darn or crap, her dad would always say "Torrie if you are going to swear go for the gold and say damn or shit. You'll feel better." She knew there were limits of course but he was right. She felt better when she used the full strength word and she imagined how good it would feel to go all the way to the top on day one.  
  
She got in line for the 4th race. She got to the head of the line and saw she was against Vince. Uh oh. She was going to cause issues if she beat him. Guys hated to be beaten by girls. Oh well. Family or no V I'm doing my best to kick your ass, she thought. They got to the head of the line and she blew him a kiss. He 'caught' it with a sarcastic look and pretended to put it in his pocket.  
  
The guy got their attention and started the race. Damn Vince was fast. She couldn't lose now. She wanted to win overall and tell Dom she had beaten everyone there was to beat. She thought she would finally be worthy then. She waited till the engine peaked and gave it the first hit of NOS and edged ahead of V. He came right back at her. She waited till the exact right second and hit her NOS. The race pedigree of her car over his helped her beat him by less then a second. The Maxima was fast but it did not have a chassis built for racing like the 240. She got the 16 grand prize and asked Vince not to go tell Dom anything yet. He agreed with a frown and Torrie continued on, knowing V was going to be sour at her for days.  
  
She was now in the 5th race. There were only 4 cars. She and some guy in a Honda 2000 were up. He was a Tran. She knew from when Leon had pointed them out. She was so mad at them for what they tried to do to Jesse she smoked him solid. She more then redlined every gear but she left him in the dust. She got 32 grand from that race. The amount of money she had at this point was staggering. She added it up in her head and came up with 62 grand. The winner of the two people behind her had the same amount. She could either race that person and end up with 124 grand or quit now. The wars staff member had to know now. The other driver was game it seemed. Neither person knew who they would be up against.  
  
Torrie made the split second decision to go for it. Really she was only out her original 2 grand if she lost and she had so much to gain. She pulled up to the final start line and looked to her left.  
  
And saw her opponent was none other then Letty. Aw Fuck. She was not ready for this. She wanted to psyche her self up more before she had to race Letty. But damned if she was backing out now. Besides she had known this was coming for days. She revved up her engine and qued up what else, Lose Yourself. She knew that she had this in the bag unless she fucked up. Dom had told her that when he build Letty's car he had overlooked stuff that Torrie and her Dad had not. So Letty's car was not as new, was not a Silva. Torrie had the advantage there but Letty had home court advantage. She had done race wars before. But not this format. Oh well the time for thought was over.  
  
The wars guy pointed at his eyes then Torrie, then his eyes, then Letty's. When both girls nodded he dropped his arms. Torrie took off and so did Letty. At first they were neck and neck. Then Torrie's engine peaked first and she got off her first hit of NOS. She jumped ahead. Letty's car hit that point and she hit her NOS. Torrie hit hers at the same time as Letty on the second shot. She crossed the finish line in what seemed like a dead heat with the other girl. After the two judges talked about it they agreed that Torrie had gotten over the line about an inch ahead of Letty. Torrie had 124 grand in her hand. She hid it under the seat and locked her car.  
  
"Hey Letty, great race. I know you are a great racer. Dom told me my car had the edge but I hardly got you in the end."  
  
Letty could tell that the other girl was just telling the truth she was not being condescending or trying to rub Letty's nose in the fact she lost. "Thanks. It was a great race. Your car is really fast."  
  
"Thanks. Well I'm heading back to make up with Vince for kicking his ass." Torrie really wanted to tell Dom before anyone else did.  
  
"I gotta do the same for both Leon and Brian so good luck. Oh, and I wont say anything about this till I know you got to tell Dom." It was obvious to Letty that is what Torrie really wanted to do.  
  
"Thanks and good luck with the guys." Torrie smiled. She was glad it seemed like Letty and she could come to an agreement not to fight. Maybe Letty was sweet on a guy that was not Dom. That would be super. She headed off to tell Dom.  
  
She drove back to their area and got out of her car with the money.  
  
"Yo Dom. You here?"  
  
"Back here Torrie. What's up?"  
  
"Come here for a minute."  
  
Dom came out from under his car, where he had been tightening something and wiped grease off his hands. He walked up to her. "Well?"  
  
"Well first." She ran her hands up his back and kissed him like she he was water and she had been in the desert without for days. Then she said, "Hold out your hands and close your eyes."  
  
Dom did as he was told. She handed him half the money. "Kay open em."  
  
"Holy shit. Where did you get this?"  
  
"I won it. Close your eyes again for a second."  
  
He did so and she put the rest of the money in his hands. "K open your eyes again."  
  
"How did you win this much money? There must be 80 grand here."  
  
"Well no it is 124 really." Dom's jaw dropped open and he just stared at her. She explained about the round robin and how she had beaten Letty for the big win. Dom was surprised she had beaten all those people but happy for her. He put the money in the trailer and came over to Torrie again. She told him about how she and Letty had talked and everything seemed to be cool now. Dom was happy. However Torrie had more then paid off her dept to the team now. And they came to racewars just for fun. Well the team did not know that but they didn't even really need the money. His team never wondered why money was not tight like it had been before. Before the money Torrie had just handed him would have been three years worth of money to live on. Now he could afford to use it to buy her something nice or whatever. He couldn't let on to that though, which was too bad. What he could do was give her as much as he could make up a good story to cover.  
  
"Say Torrie. This is not all mine. You only owe me 20 g's and that leaves like a hundred grand. 40 percent of that so 40 grand of it is yours. What do want to do with it?"  
  
"Well I want to give 10 grand to Letty so she can get her own place or whatever. She only lost to me by less then an inch and it doesn't seem fair for her to walk away with nothing."  
  
"That's very nice of you Torrie."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, you give her 5 and I'll kick in 5. That only seems fair."  
  
"Thanks Dom. That's great of you."  
  
Dom grunted. They walked back toward Torrie's car. She ran up to it and gave the hood a big hug. Dom laughed at her.  
  
"Hey, he really came through for me today. He's a great car."  
  
Dom just grunted again. Yes it was a nice car but it was NOT a he, nor was it the reason why she won. She won cause she was a good driver. But not as good as Letty if Letty came that close to getting her. It was just a fact. Torrie's car was way better but yet she hadn't smoked Letty. She won by less then an inch. In that second he knew. 


	33. I've got a bad feeling 'bout this

Chapter 33 - I've got a bad feeling 'bout this  
  
Torrie didn't smoke Letty because it had to be fair. She was giving him a chance to pick Letty. Letty almost won the race. It was almost a tie for sure. There for neither girl was a 'better' racer. They were the same in that respect. Dom had to chose which one he wanted to be with based on the girls themselves not who made the better racer. Not that it was any sort of contest, and besides Dom had come to realize was they could both be on the team. And he only wanted Torrie as his girl but he wanted Letty on his team and in his life. Everything was clear. But he wasn't going to call Torrie on the race. It was better if the girls thought they were evenly matched. Might save a few headaches down the road.  
  
Letty was driving around aimlessly. Why hadn't Torrie brought it to the race? She hadn't tried to win. Letty could tell. Her car had about 40 grand more under the hood and should have been able to walk away with that race. Then it hit Letty too. She was saying she wanted Dom to chose based on what he felt. She headed back to the trailer. She had never come clean about not wanting Dom to Torrie. They had kind of made up but she had never come right out and told her that she didn't want Dom and that there was nothing to worry about any more. But Letty was still mad that Torrie hadn't done her best. When she got back to the trailer Dom was out front. Letty hopped out of her car and walked over to him in a huff.  
  
"Dom, she threw the race!"  
  
"No she didn't, she won. How could she have thrown the race?"  
  
"She won by nothing, it took the judges like 3 minutes to decide who won. Her car could have blown mine out of the water. I think even Jesse could have beaten me in her car."  
  
"Want to know something else Let?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants you to have 10 grand of the money. Said since it was almost too close to call you should get something out of it."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She's for real isn't she Dom? I mean it's not an act with her is it?"  
  
"Yep. She's nice, there's no act to it."  
  
"I wanted you to know, and I'll let her know too, that I was over you before we got here. There was some lingering resentment so that's why I wanted to go with her and even wanted to beat her, but I was over you. I knew I didn't want you back before I ever raced her. We don't fit anymore. I outgrew you and I hope you outgrew me too."  
  
Letty was serious, he could tell. This was good. He told her he was glad and he had learned a lot about life and girls from Letty. He was going to give his relationship with Torrie his best effort. Dom and Letty hugged each other. Torrie happened to look out the window of the trailer at that exact moment. She snuck out of the trailer and over to her car. She thought what she saw was more then it was and she was running. She thought he was picking Letty over her because she fit in better.  
  
She walked up to her car and there were a dozen roses on the hood. She walked up to it and looked them over. The card said 'I am so proud of you. You race like a pro. Love always.' No signature or anything. She was puzzled. They weren't from Dom, when would he have gone? She needed Vince. She needed her brother. She had to ask him about the flowers and about what to do about Dom. She didn't see his car anywhere. That tore it she was out of here.  
  
She hopped in her car and fired it up. She slammed it in first and revved it up to 5000 rpm then popped the clutch. She knew better but she was angry and confused. The car spun on the sandy asphalt and then the wide grippy tires found hold and she squealed out of there like a banshee. Dom and Letty heard the squeal and ran around the trailer to see what was up and saw the dark blue car flying away like a jet. They looked at each other like oh shit and ran for Dom's car.  
  
Torrie couldn't believe he acted like he was over Letty and that she was the one he wanted then he was making out with Letty in front of the trailer. She had no idea were she was going but she was going there fast where ever it was. She wanted to know where the flowers came from and she had to talk to Vince about what she had seen. She turned out of the racewars lot and headed back toward LA.  
  
Dom and Letty were about to take off after her when Vince and Leon ran up to the car. Vince wanted to know what was wrong with Torrie. Dom gave him the short version of what had happened. Vince told Dom he better let him go after her cause she was liable to do stupid stuff to get away from Dom right now. Dom swore then agreed with Vince. Vince took off. He knew where she was headed. She would run to the store.  
  
He hit the freeway and spotted her in traffic right away. He pulled up behind her and honked. She signalled and took the next off ramp. She pulled into a parking lot and got out of her car. She leaned against the door and watched Vince walk up to her.  
  
"You got any tread left on them tires girl? I heard how you peeled out of wars."  
  
"The tires are fine V. I on the other hand may be on the verge of a nervous breakdown." She laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Can't be as bad as all that girl. What's wrong?"  
  
Torrie started to tell him, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Vince hugged her and told her she had, in normal Torrie fashion, leaped without looking and miss-read the whole situation. He told her they knew that Torrie hadn't tried as hard as she could have to win, and that she had wanted it to look like she and Letty were evenly matched. Torrie had the good grace to look embarrassed about that. Vince told her what she saw was Letty and Dom agreeing that they made better friends at this point and that Letty knew Torrie was a nice girl.  
  
"I guess I look like a total moron now then don't I V? If what you're telling me is the truth."  
  
"Well, it is the truth and no you don't look like a total moron, just a little bit of a moron."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"No problem." Vince have her a hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Torrie showed him the flowers and asked him what he thought about them. He had no idea. He knew none of the team had been off the wars grounds since they got there, other then Jesse and Leon who went for more beer. They agreed it was not likely that it had been either Leon or Jesse that left the flowers. Torrie decided that it would have to remain a mystery and that they should head back. Vince agreed they should go back before Dom figured they ran away together.  
  
"I don't really wanna go back V. Lets take off. You and I. We could go to Mexico and race there."  
  
"Little girl, you don't mean that. There is a crappy race scene in Mexico anyway. It'll be aight if we go back Torrie."  
  
"But I don't wanna." She stamped her foot.  
  
"Get in your car Torrie. We need to go back. Dom'll even apologise to you for causing the misunderstanding I bet."  
  
"Don't count on it." She said, but she climbed into the Nissan and fired it up. They drove back to racewars and climbed out of their cars. Vince walked up to her and she leaned back on the car and looked up at him. He told her it was going to be ok and she didn't have to worry. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him like she didn't believe a word of what he said but she nodded ok anyway. He told her to take her flowers and see what Dom made of them. She leaned in the open window and grabbed them. Then they headed into the trailer together.  
  
Dom rushed up to them and grabbed Torrie. He shook her by the tops of the arms and started in on her right away. Vince shook his head behind her like no, stop it and Dom noticed. He told her it was just that he was worried when she took off like that because he was afraid she would have an accident.  
  
She just nodded, she knew it had been foolish, but it seemed like that was her middle name. Then she asked him about the flowers. He had no idea were they came from. He looked angry that some unknown person left his girl flowers. Torrie didn't know who would be proud of her for racing other then Dom or Vince. They were the only two people who really cared about how she raced. Oh why hadn't that occurred to her?  
  
Could have been Brad or her aunt and uncle. She called their house and got Brad on the phone. He told her it wasn't any of them, they hadn't gone to racewars because they didn't know where it was. She spent some time talking to her cousin about how she had done and he told her while they were proud they did not leave her the flowers. It was a mystery for sure.  
  
She was walking toward the tent that housed the cafeteria when Letty caught up with her and asked her where she was going. She told her to get something to eat. Letty asked if she could tag along and Torrie told her sure, though still slightly wary of the other girl's motives. They went and got burgers and fries and sat down. They talked over everything and realized that they had acted very poorly to each other up till this point and they came to the realization they were going to get along fine now.  
  
They headed back to the trailer talking to find the guys talking about how tomorrow was going to work. Tomorrow basically people got challenged to races and the either accepted or not, depending on how much the buy in was and who they were going to race. Dom had been challenged so many times he would be racing from the morning to dusk. Leon and Vince had been challenged a couple times and so had Torrie and Letty. They all accepted and had their times planned. Torrie laughed at Vince, and told him she would challenge him if she didn't already know she could kick his ass. He growled at her and threw her over his shoulder and then spun around really fast for a minute then set her down. She wobbled on her feet for a second and punched Vince in the shoulder.  
  
Letty asked Dom what was up with them, why Torrie and Vince were so close. Dom ran down the story of how he had treated Torrie kind of badly by times but Vince had always been there for her and all about how they had restored his charger for him. He told her that they had just seemed to click as friends from the get go and now Torrie looked at Vince as her older and often annoying brother, even though at first Vince had a thing for her. But Dom ended up with her and the poor Coyote was still stuck on Mia. Dom shook his head over that. Brian was part of the team and wasn't going anywhere. Letty nodded.  
  
They went out and partied again that night, that what race wars was, lots of driving and lots of partying. Dom cautioned everyone to watch how much they drank since they could not afford to be hung over for their races the next day.  
  
They woke up the next day and got ready. Then they all prepped their cars and sat under the tent for a while till the first race was scheduled. Vince was up first, he was racing some guy who had seen Torrie beat him and figured if a girl could beat him then anyone could.  
  
Vince and the kid lined it up and the official got their attention. He dropped his arms and they were off. Vince smoked the guy solid. Torrie wondered what he had done to his car to make it so fast. The whole team was congratulating Vince. Then Leon and Brian had to go race. They both won. Of course it was damn hard to beat Leon in his skyline. He had gotten 3 offers from guys who wanted to buy his car already this weekend but Torrie figured he was gonna marry that car since he couldn't keep a girl longer then 2 days. He was sure in love with his car, all joking aside. He might love it more then Torrie loved Nero.  
  
Then both Torrie and Letty raced and won. Where was the competition here? Did no one have a fast car other then their team? Brian raced again and lost. Ok so some people could bring it. Torrie and Leon raced for bragging rights and Leon won. He was gloating over her and she told him it wasn't fair to compare a car with 1000 horsepower to her car, even though her car rocked. Leon laughed and told her to keep telling herself that.  
  
The team did well overall, no one had seen Dominic, but at the finish line of his many races. He had yet to lose. The garage would be crazy busy for the next age, everyone would want to have a car like Dom's. They would likely not see anything but Mazda RX-7's for the foreseeable future.  
  
It was getting late, everyone else was done racing but for poor Dom, and Torrie had one more race but it was after Dom's last race. Torrie had brought him lunch and a water to eat in his car, because he didn't have time to stop racing long enough to go eat. Torrie was sitting in his car with him at the race line waiting for the other driver to show so they could get this last race over with and then she could go do her's and then she and Dom were going to race, they wanted to just to see what would happen.  
  
Dom was telling her how tired he was and how cramped his shoulders were, and Torrie was promising him she would help him out with that just as soon as they got to a bedroom. The other racer pulled his car up beside them on the line. It was a red Honda 2000. The windows were all tinted out so they had no idea who it was. Torrie climbed out of the car and wished Dom luck. She went to stand with the team off to the side. Then the window of the other car rolled down and they could see it was Ricky Tran, Johnny Tran's little brother. He had never forgiven the Toretto's for killing his older brother, and the fact that his brother and cousin tried to kill Jesse didn't matter to him.  
  
The team looked at each other. They knew this could not be good. Torrie had a real bad feeling about this. Just from the look on the other young man's face. She went up to the open passenger window and leaned in.  
  
"Call it off Dom, I don't have a good feeling about this. He's not here to have you hand his ass to him."  
  
"It's fine, I'll be so far ahead of him that anything he has planned won't happen."  
  
Torrie just shook her head. Dom had never outgrown that sense that teenagers have that they are immortal. He still felt that way when it came to racing. You would think he would have known better then anyone. Torrie knew there was no sense trying to convince him not to race so she went around and checked over his seat belts. She felt that strongly about it.  
  
"You watch that bastard like a hawk, you got it? Come back to me in one piece, I don't care if you win or not as long as you come back in one piece."  
  
"I'll be fine Torrie, go wait with Vince." She walked over to Vince and smiled at Dom while he was looking at her then frowned up at Vince.  
  
"What is it Torrie?"  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about this V." 


	34. Woman's Intuition

Chapter 34 - Woman's Intuition  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll see."  
  
The official started the race. Dom took an early lead but Ricky caught him. Dom got ahead of him again. He was ahead for about two seconds then Ricky caught up to him again. Dom pulled almost a car length of Ricky. Dom's back bumper and Ricky's front were lined up. Ricky smiled. He didn't care if he lived or died as long as Torreto died for what he had done to Ricky's older brother Johnny. He missed Johnny so much and Torreto's friend Jesse, who should be dead too, had lived. It just wasn't fair. Dominic deserved to suffer for what he did to the Tran family. And Ricky was going to make him pay.  
  
He cut his wheel hard to the left, where Dom's car was flying. Ricky's front bumper crashed into Dom's back bumper. It happened in a heartbeat. Ricky knew what was coming and compensated for it. He was able to get his car stopped and all he had was some small damage to his front end. Dom had not seen it coming. The clip of his bumper at 150 had taken him totally by surprise and before he could think to try to get the car under better control he went into a 360 spin, the momentum of which caused his car to flip side over side about 4 times till it came to rest. Thankfully it landed on it's wheels but it was totally wrecked. And Dom wasn't moving. Wasn't trying to get out.  
  
Torrie screamed his name. He seemed so far away from her, about a ¼ mile was the real distance She jumped in her car and raced out to where he was. Brian took off after Tran. Vince had tried to get in Torrie's car with her but she took off too fast. None of the rest of the team had brought their cars over so Vince had to run back to the trailer to get his.  
  
Torrie arrived beside the car and couldn't get the door open, the body of the car was too mangled. She thought for a split second. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you with the glass baby." She said to Dom, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. The fire around the engine was getting worse. She stood back a step and kicked out the window. Glass flew all over Dom, one piece made a small cut on his cheek, and the blood trickled down over his jaw. But he still didn't move. She was about to go in after him when some race wars official ran over and pulled Torrie away.  
  
She screamed Dom's name again. No one else planned on helping him, she could tell. She could hear them all talking about clearing everyone away before the tanks blew. She fought the guy who was dragging her away and in her state she got free. She ran back up to the wrecked car. Dom still had not moved. She got his harness undone and screamed at him. "Wake up." Torrie was almost hysterical. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Didn't they know they had to get him out of the car before it blew up? "Dominic Giovanni Torreto, WAKE UP! Dominic, please!" She screamed but he didn't move. She winced then slapped him on the face. He didn't respond. She tried to move him but even with all the adrenaline that was flowing in her blood she couldn't move him.  
  
She felt someone trying to pull her away from him again. "No, leave me alone. If the car's going to blow up and kill him then it's going to kill me too." She screamed.  
  
"Torrie, its Vince. Move and I'll get him out." Vince yelled at her. She moved. Finally the team had arrived. The guys wouldn't let Dom die as long as they were still breathing. Torrie and Mia stood off to the side sobbing on each other's shoulders. Jesse and Leon and Letty just looked on in horror. Leon ran over and helped Vince get Dom out of the car. They half carried half drug the bigger man over to a safe distance just as the cabin of the car was fully engulfed in flames.  
  
They lay Dom down on his back. He still had not come around. Torrie ran up to them and checked him over. "He's breathing but why hasn't he come around yet?" She pulled his head into her lap and her hair hid both their faces from view. She was quietly crying over his still form, the tears running down her cheeks and off her chin onto Dom's face. Mia was on her knees beside Dom on the ground, also crying.  
  
"You big stubborn man, why do you expect me to listen to everything you say and the one thing I tell you that you definitely shouldn't do you have to run off and do it anyway?"  
  
A pair of black eyes squinted up at her, "What are you trying to do, drown me to death since that bastard failed to kill me in a flaming car wreck Torrie? I had to do it because I'm a big stubborn man who doesn't know how to back down from a fight." Dom said in a voice even more gravely and deep then normal. "And now I hurt in muscles I forgot I had."  
  
Torrie and Mia hugged over top of him. "He's awake." They screamed. Dom tried to sit up. "No, you just stay right there like that till a paramedic checks you over." Torrie told him, pulling her hair back out of the way so everyone could see his face.  
  
"I've rolled cars over before you know. And that car had way less safety equipment."  
  
"Yeah and you might have a concussion, though with a skull that thick, I doubt it, but just do as Torrie said." Mia told him.  
  
The paramedics did arrive and checked Dom over. They pronounced that he had a busted rib, he hadn't told the girls about side hurting, and a sprained wrist, hadn't told them about that pain either, and a mild concussion. They taped his ribs and wrist, and told him not to drive for 24 hours and to go to the hospital if he felt dizzy or felt any more pain, or if he his bruising on his ribs got any worse. All in all he got off easy.  
  
Torrie looked at the dispersing crowd with distaste. They hadn't done anything to save Dom, and none of them had planned on helping. They would have watched him burn. What was with people? Then she saw a familiar looking face in the crowd. She ran after the person but she couldn't catch up to them. She would swear that person had been her dad. It was likely the stress of what had happened and the fact that she had gotten way to much sun.  
  
"So is the Mazda a total write off Dom?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I hope Brian caught Tran." Dom was bummed about his car. After all that work they had done to it he only got to use it at two events before it was wrecked. But he knew he was damn lucky to get off with the amount of injury he did. He could have ended up dead like his dad. He shuddered. Torrie put her arms around his neck from behind him and pressed her face into his back. She knew how close she had come to losing him in that wreck. 


	35. Why Now?

Chapter 35 - Why now?  
  
It was late at night and they were in Dom's room, just talking. Torrie had been told by the paramedics, when Dom wasn't listening, to keep a close eye on him. So she hadn't left his side all evening, except when he took his shower. He was sitting on the end of his bed, she was behind him, just loving the feeling of his muscles playing across his back and the way she could feel his voice rumbling through her when he spoke. It felt like she could feel that voice right to her soul.  
  
He was talking about the car he wanted to build to replace the Mazda. He wouldn't wait long to have a new car, right now he had nothing but the charger to drive and he didn't like to drive it everyday. It just wasn't that kind of car. He was debating if he wanted to go with a Nissan 300zx or maybe a 2003 Skyline, Leon would flip, or even another Mazda RX-7. What he really wanted was one of the new Mazda RX-8's but he didn't tell her that because they cost a boatload and he didn't know how he would explain the expenditure.  
  
Torrie hadn't paid attention to a word he said anyway. Just that he was alive and talking to her and she thought she could spend the rest of her life with her legs on either side of his, her arms around his waist and her cheek pressed against his back.  
  
"Torrie, I asked you a question, are you even listening to me? What kind of car should I buy?"  
  
"Um, yes Dom of course. Whatever you want." She sounded sleepy. Dom growled and had her pinned under him so fast she wondered how he was so graceful. He was so big, and now injured and he went from in front of her to over her in a split second.  
  
"You didn't listen to a word I said about the car I wanted did you?"  
  
"Well, I did at first, but then your voice kinda put me in a trace and I kinda tuned out. It's been a long ass night."  
  
"I thought that was my line." Dom laughed, thinking back to when the Trans had kidnapped Brian and him and destroyed Brian's car.  
  
Torrie thought he meant that since he was the one that went through all that crap first hand that he was the one that should have felt tired. "Well I tried to get you out of the car all by myself till the guys got there you know."  
  
"That's not what I meant Torrie. I said that to Brian the night the Trans wrecked Brian's Eclipse." He laughed down at the look on her face. He used his good hand to brush some stray hair off her face. He was still over her, holding most of his own weight on his elbows. She laughed.  
  
"I get it now. You should be lying down; you're supposed to take it easy."  
  
"I'm fine. I was hurt worse when I rolled the Charger. I'll be good as new by tomorrow." Dom rolled off her and started to unwrap his ribs.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to do that yet. They said you needed that on for a week." She tried to stop him but he kept unwrapping.  
  
"I'll be fine. I can't sleep with this crap on me. I'll never get comfortable." Dom finished and then stretched to test the soreness level. It wasn't too bad. He wouldn't be surprised if the rib was cracked not broken. "It's not even sore. See, no bruising." He pointed to his right side and sure enough you couldn't tell that it had been injured.  
  
"I guess all those muscles hold everything in place. I still wish you would listen to the doctors and me this once." She lay down against his left side and looked up at him. "I was so scared that we wouldn't get you out. If Vince and Leon hadn't come when they did you and I would both have gone up with the car cause I wasn't leaving your side till you got out."  
  
"I know. They told me how you fought Tony off you to run back to the car after they moved you. Vince said it must be how mother lions look on the hunt you were so vicious. I can't believe you kicked the window in. I hear I owe the cut marring my hansom face to you." Dom chuckled.  
  
"That's not even funny. Do you know how scared I was you were dead when the glass cut you and you didn't even move? But I don't know how I got away from that huge guy yet." She shuddered at the thought of both of them going up in flames. He rubbed her back with his hand.  
  
"You know what? The worst part of what hurts on me right now is my back and shoulders from driving that damn car all day. That's ironic isn't it? The car almost killed me but after that crash it's the stiffness from winnin races all day long that's killen' me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Roll over on you tummy." He did with a look at her like what-are-you-gonna-do. She ran to the bathroom and got her body lotion. "Just ignore the smell." It was lavender and she knew he was going to protest smelling like a girl. She squirted a generous amount out on his back and straddled his butt. When she started to work the lotion in, with a very firm massage the smell was released by the heat of his skin.  
  
"Oh god that's good." Dom moaned the caught a whiff of the lotion. "What the hell are you trying to do though, make me smell like I f. Uh, bathed in ladies perfume?" She hit a particularly tight spot with all her strength and he groaned it felt so good. She pretended she didn't know he had been about to say slept with a hooker.  
  
"Well would you rather smell like lavender for one night when it's just you and me, or try to go to sleep all stiff and sore?"  
  
"I'll smell, just don't stop doing that." She slowly worked her way from his lower back up to his shoulders and back down. By the time she was done he was breathing deep and slow and she figured he was asleep. He had his head turned to his left side and his arms by his sides. She lay down on her tummy by his left side and turned her head to the right so she was staring at his face. He looked asleep so she was startled when his eyes opened. "I'm so relaxed I don't think I can move."  
  
"Don't then, just go to sleep."  
  
"I have one more task to get done before I can go to sleep."  
  
"What's that?" Torrie thought he did everything he had to do before they went upstairs.  
  
"Well there's this pretty girl, and I wanna kiss her. I haven't kissed her since this morning some time and I think I'm in withdrawal or somethin." She laughed. He came up on his hands and knees with a groan, he really didn't want to move, he was so boneless, and then rolled her over. He kissed her and then started to nibble down her throat.  
  
"Dom, don't start. You're supposed to take it easy and this is not taking it easy."  
  
"I'll be careful if you will." He winked at her and licked her collar bone.  
  
"Dom, they said no strenuous activity for the evening. This would count as strenuous." He was busy pulling her clothes off and she was busy letting him while she protested. She was such a pushover for him. She should make him stop. She put up one more protest. "Dom, please, you are supposed to lay down and relax and not exert yourself." He smiled at her. He knew she was ready for him, and he knew she wouldn't stop him. But if she didn't want him to exert himself.He joined them then rolled over on his back, taking her with him.  
  
"Fine, you do the work and I'll just lay here and relax." She laughed. She loved it when it was just the two of them playing like this.  
  
She fell exhausted onto his chest some time later. Dom was happy, tired but happy. He realized she was asleep on top of him. He reached over and turned the lamp off and pulled the blankets up over them. He would just let her sleep there. He drifted off to sleep, Torrie draped over his chest, the forsaken hair he loved so much was everywhere, tickling his nose. He moved it off to one side and that was his last act of consciousness before he slipped into sleep.  
  
It had been hot that day; of course California in the summer was always hot. Even when it was night time it was hot. Even the water at the beach was hot. Being on the tarmac of a race track hadn't helped. But he was having a great time. He always got a lot of attention at these things. He smiled at a pretty girl then watched Mia and her friend Letty wander off to get sodas and hot dogs. They were only 16 and his dad made him watch out for them at these things. It always made him and his best friend Vince groan when Van Torreto reminded them to take care of his sister and her friend.  
  
Well watching Letty was starting to become less and less of a chore. Since she turned 16 she had started to develop the assets that made a guy take notice, and he knew she was already into him. However he didn't know if she was into him for himself or because he could give her an outlet into her real passion, cars. The girl was car crazy. Always had been.  
  
She would come around the shop he had opened and hang out and just generally be a pain. She would come around when he and his dad were working on their Charger and 'help'. He dad thought she was cute, and they all knew what kind of treatment she got at home, so she was always welcome. Even if she did fit in with Dom and his dad more so then Mia and Maria Torreto. But the two little girls were fast friends even if Mia was into dolls and dresses and Letty was into cars and tools.  
  
He and Vince had walked up to a group of pretty girls. At 20, he and Vince felt so grown up, they had driven up here on their own to watch Dom's dad race. It was the last race of the year, thank god, and Dom expected that after this afternoon his dad would be taking home the final checkered flag and would have finally arrived at the top of the pro stock car circuit.  
  
He had grabbed the girls because it was time to go to the stands to watch the pace car start the race. He remembered trying to ignore the looks that 20 year old Vince was giving 16 year old Mia. He knew that Vince was into her but he was not going to let that happen. No way was his sister dating his best friend. If it didn't work out it would mess everything up. Plus Mia was just not interested. However, Letty didn't have an older brother and Dom thought he was going to ask her out. He knew that people would say that at 20 he was too old for a 16 year old but there was just something between them he knew he couldn't ignore. He was going to ask her out soon. Maybe that weekend.  
  
They hit the stands and got good seats because they could sit in the box for family of the racers. The first few laps went well with Van Torreto taking an early lead.  
  
Since it would be laps and laps before the winner was decided they all thought they would wander off, get drinks and socialize. Just as they all stood up to go their separate ways Dom happened to glance out at the track. He saw another car come very close to his dad. He remembered saying something along the lines of that guy Linder is going to cause a crash, he's too close to Dad. Just as he said that the other man came far too close and clipped Van's bumper with his own.  
  
Van's car spun out and hit the wall of the track at 120. The car crumpled like an accordion. Dom was over the wall in a heartbeat but the security held him back. He remembered the horrible screaming and at the time he thought it was his dad, but they told him after it had been him, and in truth he could hardly speak for days after. He remembered seeing Vince holding Mia and Letty back from coming after him. The car caught fire, then blew up. And the screaming. Always the screaming.  
  
"Dom. Dominic. Sweetie wake up. Dom, it's ok, wake up." She shook him gently. He must be having some kind of nightmare, she though. Dom screaming, if you could call it that with his deep voice, was a freaky sound to hear. She turned on the light and realized that there were tears on his cheeks. He must be having a terrible nightmare. She shook him again, "Dom, wake up. It's just a bad dream."  
  
Dom woke up with a gasp and unfortunately remembered the whole dream. With a groan he grabbed Torrie to him and held her against him while the sound of his harsh breathing filled the room. Why did this nightmare have to start again? It hadn't after he crashed the charger. Why now?  
  
"You wanna tell me about it baby? Talking about my nightmares helped me."  
  
"I just had the nightmare I told you about then. The one where I relive my dad's accident."  
  
"Poor baby." She kissed his forehead and lay her head down on his chest. "How long has it been since you had one of those?"  
  
"Years. I can't figure it out. I know I just had a bad car wreck but they didn't start after the charger crash."  
  
"Well the charger didn't catch fire and burn up in front of you. Your subconscious likely put two and two together that you almost died in a fiery wreck just like your dad did die that way. So you had the nightmare."  
  
"You're probly right." She turned off the light and snuggled down against him again.  
  
"Try to get more sleep Dom, you need it." He exhaled forcefully and closed his eyes. It was hard to put it out of his mind. He finally fell back asleep after what felt like hours. It was really only minutes. While his brain didn't want to sleep his body had other plans because it needed the rest. Torrie was awake however, worrying about Dom. She heard the soft knock at the door and went to see who it was before they woke him. She quickly pulled on one of Dom's tee shirts and then opened the door.  
  
Mia was standing in the door. "What happened?"  
  
"Dom had a nightmare is all Mia, its ok now."  
  
"Not the one about Dad was it."  
  
"Yeah, it was the one where he relives the day your dad died."  
  
"Damn, poor Dom. Is he ok now?"  
  
"He's sleeping again, I'm hoping it was just the stress of the day combined with the fact that he basically just lived through the same accident that killed his father and they stop after he rests up some."  
  
"I hope so too. I better go back upstairs before Brian wakes up. See you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, see you." Torrie went back to bed and Dom was still asleep. She crawled back in with him and went back to sleep herself. She decided that Dom was not getting up to the alarm the next day like he had planned and turned it off before she fell back asleep. Torrie found no rest in her dreams that night either. She couldn't shake the fact that the man in the crowd was the spiting image of her father. But it must have been a coincidence, she saw the car her dad had been in the day he went over the cliff, no one could have survived that crash. She tossed and turned all night, drifting off to sleep but never deeply and never for long. 


	36. Car Shopping

AN: Here is a new chapter, sorry I made you all wait so long, but I had internet issues. Boo. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I have a few more ideas then the story is done. I don't know how much longer it will take to cover all that I want to cover. If anyone has any ideas of something they think should happen feel free to let me know, no promises but if anything sounds good to me I'll use it :) On with the show.  
  
Chapter 36 - Car shopping  
  
She gave up and got up at 9 but left Dom sleeping. She chucked on a pair of pink track pants and a white tank top with Daddy's little girl on it in pink glitter. She had the top since she was daddy's little girl, her dad had bought it for her. The glimpse of that man was still playing heavy on her mind. She headed downstairs. Everyone but her and Dom was in the kitchen already. She turned a chair around and sat down. She poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms and added milk. She was eating the cereal in her own little world, thinking about the events of the last two days when a hand waved in front of her face.  
  
"Yo, earth to Torrie, you in there?"  
  
"Sorry Leon, I was thinkin' 'bout something is all."  
  
"What has you so spaced?" Vince was concerned and Letty and Jesse looked interested.  
  
"Well I know it is crazy but I saw a guy in the crowd yesterday that looked just like my dad. I mean just like him. And since we never did figure out who left me the flowers, it was just kind of freaky. It is just the kind of thing he would do you know. Tell me that I couldn't race then be all proud I did good."  
  
"But Torrie, there are people who look just like all of us. I saw a guy the other day and I would have swore it was Jesse, but it wasn't. I don't think your dad would have waited all this time to tell you he didn't really die would he?"  
  
"Of course not Vince but it was still creepy."  
  
They all finished eating with that out of the way. Torrie told them not to wake Dom up because the doctor had told them to let him rest for a few days anyway and the shop would just have to get by without him for awhile. They all agreed and Torrie told them she was heading down to the store for awhile to see how things were and she would meet them all at the garage later. They agreed, and decided with a glance at each other that if Dom was mad that no one woke him they were going to blame Torrie. Might be cowardly but he wasn't going to tear a strip off her.  
  
Torrie arrived at the store and let herself in. She checked the inbox out back and there was a letter addressed to her. She didn't get much personal mail at the store, especially not hand addressed stuff. She let herself into her office and sat down. She opened the letter. It was short and the letter itself was typewritten.  
  
I wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten you. I miss you. I hope to be able to see you soon. I'm so proud of you.  
  
Love always.  
  
There was no signature and it contained a delectate gold chain with a pendant that said princess in script. She couldn't figure who would mail her such a gift. Who hadn't forgot her? Some old boyfriend? She never really had any steady enough to miss her like this. She had a nagging suspicion she knew who it was, but that was just plain crazy. Wasn't it? She finished up what she had to do and then headed to the shop.  
  
Jesse was up to his elbows in car, and Letty was under another one. Leon wasn't doing much of anything and Vince was no where to be seen. Dom it seemed had not shown up at the shop yet. Torrie hoped he was at home asleep. He needed the rest. She decided to do up one car then head home and make sure he was ok. She picked up the first work order in the pile and saw that it belonged to a civic that was to have a whole new exhaust system installed. Well this should old take me about an hour she thought and got to work.  
  
About an hour later she was thanking god Civics were 4 cylinders and only had one tailpipe. She had installed the new Dynoflow cat back exhaust on the car and put the work order on the done pile. She told the gang she was going home to check on Dom and headed out.  
  
She pulled into the driveway to find Dom standing in it.  
  
"Thanks for running off and leaving me here with no car." Dom frowned at her.  
  
"No car? What the hell is the big black monster if not a car?" She asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Shit, I kinda forgot about that. I'm not use to having it back yet or driving it." Dom gave her a sheepish look.  
  
"No car my ass." She mumbled. "Well, now you have a chauffeured vechicle, where are you in such a rush to get?"  
  
"To my garage, of course." Dom told her with a look that said she shoulda known this.  
  
"Well, there's no need."  
  
"Whatdoya mean no need?"  
  
"They guys and I got it all done. Why don't you and I go ride shopping?" Dom smiled a big genuine grin. "You're the smartest girl ever. We need to go car shopping." Dom hopped in the car. "Where should we go first?"  
  
"Well, that depends on what kinda car you wanna buy."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't have any idea?"  
  
"Well, I've been kicken around some ideas but nothing concrete yet."  
  
"Well, what's your limit?"  
  
"Limit?"  
  
"To spend on a new ride."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Dom fidgeted. He didn't want to tell her they were pretty well filthy rich cause the team didn't even know, and well, it made him look bad. Like he tied her to the team and gave her a hard time about taking time off for her store for no reason. And he could pay off her mortgage on her store 100 times or more over but he never offered.  
  
But he could buy any car he wanted. He was a simple man with pretty simple needs, except when it came to his car. That was why he hadn't said anything to the team about the feds never finding the money. He enjoyed running the café and garage. He enjoyed working with his hands like his papa. He didn't want his team to get lazy and think they should stop working because they had money. But he figured he would have to level with them if he wanted a good car. Otherwise he was gonna have to buy something that needed a lot of work, or less then stellar.  
  
And he was Dom Torreto damn it. He had to have the best car, the best of everything. It was only right. He couldn't have people at races have better cars then him.  
  
"I want a Mazda RX-8."  
  
"Shit Dominic." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Oh no, his full name, she was about to let him have it, he'd bet money.  
  
"Do you know how much that car would be worth? I mean they're so new I doubt very much you could even get one that had been in an accident or stolen yet. You'd have to buy it brand new. I mean, it'd be a lot."  
  
"I know, I just said I wanted one, not that I was gonna get one."  
  
"I know, geese, don't take my head off."  
  
"Sorry but I just want my car, ready to go, Jesse is the one that likes the building process, I just don't wanna be bumming rides and stuff for long you know?"  
  
"I know. Why don't you just get a newer RX-7? You loved your other one and Jesse has proven he knows how to make them move."  
  
"That's an idea. Torrie, we need to talk." "That sounds ominous. 'Bout what?"  
  
"You know my team and I got in some trouble a while back with something we were into right?"  
  
"Well, no, the trans were into something, but ok Dom, I know what you're talkin about. Brian told me the bare details. So yeah, I know."  
  
"He told you the bare details as in what details?"  
  
"That it went down in history that the Trans did it but it was really you guys and that we all had to take the secret to the grave because if not the world as we all know it ends. That you, in your hard headedness, wouldn't stop even when Mi and the guys told you to. That's about it. Of course I heard all the speculation and rumours about it all in the shop, but Brian just gave me the real version."  
  
"Well, no one but me and soon you knows what I'm about to tell you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I won't kill you." She laughed at him. She couldn't imagine anything he could tell her that would make her that mad.  
  
"Well, we did about 4 jobs that went off perfect right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, we made a lot of money off them. And since the Trans did it, I couldn't exactly give that money back. So it's all in the bank account that we set up for it. I never talked about it again and the team seemed to forget about it too. I didn't want our lives to change. I mean if we spent money all over the place it might arouse suspion too. But I didn't want to tell the team incase they wanted to move to a better place, or stop running the stores, or if they wanted to take their shares and leave and break up the team. I didn't want any of that so I let them all assume the money was all gone. Brian must have some idea that they never found it but he never said anything. I never told you I had money because I didn't want you to hate me for getting you to come live with us, or for giving you a hard time when you missed time at the garage, or for not bailing out your store." Dom ended on a sigh, figuring he was in for it.  
  
"Dominic Torreto! How could you ever think I would be mad at you for giving me a place to live and making me grow up some. I love you for making me come live at your place, for giving me a family to love and grow with. I owed you anyway. I raced out of my legue and lost, you won. You didn't do anything evil." She pulled off the road into a parking lot and turned back to Dom. "You couldn't give the money back, you couldn't very well go around talking about it either. And I think it was noble to just want to live the simple life you had before all the shit hit the fan. I don't love you for your money, I love you. And my store will bail itself out in the next few years. It's not going anywhere. I get everything I need from you." She smiled at him and he pulled her into his hug.  
  
"So you're not mad?"  
  
"No! Your team might be another matter." Dom groaned. His team had every right to be angry. Torrie gave Dom a sweet kiss on the lips and merged back into traffic. They pulled up to the Mazda dealer.  
  
They climbed out and looked around the lot. There wasn't a car Dom liked. Torrie saw two nice RX-7's but Dom didn't like either. There was an RX-8 in the show room.  
  
"You wanna go in and look?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Why do you want a brand new car? You're just gonna modd the hell out of it and void the warentee."  
  
"You're right, I just like the look of these cars."  
  
"aight."  
  
They walked into the dealership and were immediately approached by a salesman.  
  
He talked to them about the car for a second before dismissing them as not able to pay and walking away. Dom was very pissed. Torrie could tell. She knew he wanted to just go buy the car to piss the guy off. She made him walk out. Telling him that they had to talk to the team before he bought anything worth that much. Dom agreed and they headed back to DT. 


	37. Telling the team

Chapter 37 - Telling the team  
  
"How the hell am I gonna tell my team we've had boatloads of money all this time and I never told 'em?" Dom asked Torrie in her car on the way home. Torrie could tell he was really nervous about telling them he'd kept this from them. She thought perhaps he was right to be. After all, they had all risked their lives for that money and he'd kept it a secret. Torrie could see why he'd done it, she hoped the team would too.  
  
"Just tell 'em. Tell 'em that you felt you had to because it wasn't like you could spend it till the controversy died down. Maybe they knew already and didn't care." She told him. Dom gave her a look like he didn't buy that in the least. "You'll tell them. They'll get over it if they care. You'll buy a new car and get it ready. Everything will be fine."  
  
"But both Letty and Vince got hurt over gettin' that money and it was all my idea to do the stupid trucks in the first place." Torrie gave him a look quickly and then turned back to the road.  
  
"Well Dominic, you'll just have to be honest. That's all you can do. You need a new car. Unless we're gonna find some way to make that Maxima of Vince's really run the 9's Jesse promised him, which doesn't seem likely." Dom laughed. Torrie smiled while she watched the road.  
  
Dom figured all he could do was wait it out and tell his team. He couldn't buy a wrecked car, he didn't want to wait that long to have a car again and the paint job he would need would take them weeks to do, let alone the mechanical stuff. And it was gonna cost money. "So, do you think that pretty girl who owns the parts store will give me a good deal on the parts I need if I sweet talk her?"  
  
"Oh, I think she's gonna make you work a lot harder for a discount then just a little sweet talk. She's gonna make you sweat for a discount." Torrie gave him a wink.  
  
"Sounds like I better rest up before I ask then."  
  
"Oh yeah, you better get a good nights sleep the night before you ask her for a discount."  
  
They pulled up to the garage and walked in. Everyone was just finishing up.  
  
"We need to have a team meeting." Dom started. "There's somethin' I need to tell you all." The team looked around at each other like they knew this wasn't gonna be good. Torrie went and sat on the couch with Vince, figuring that if anyone was gonna go nuts over the news it would be hot headed Vince.  
  
"Well Dawg, don't leave us hangin'." Leon said. Dom let out a big breath and started his story.  
  
".So all that money is still in the bank. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to take your share and leave, breaking up the team, or decide you didn't want to run the garage and the store anymore. I just liked life the way it was and I didn't want it to change. I'm sorry." Dom stammered out the last part. He knew he had stuff to be sorry for but he still hated to say it.  
  
"Wow." Letty seemed speechless.  
  
"Boy." Mia was in the same boat.  
  
"So this means you can go buy your new car now and order all the parts right now and we can build you a new car with the best of everything." Jesse already had specs and parts and build ideas running threw his head. He didn't care about the money.  
  
"Well Dawg, I see why you kept quiet for awhile but I'm still sorta mad you never told us when things cooled down ya know? But it's gonna be fine. I'm not too mad." Leon was sincere.  
  
"I can't believe you let us think that the money was gone Bro. I really can't. I mean, it's not your money, it's our money and you just kept it from us all. I know why you didn't say anything at first I guess but.No I don't know why you didn't tell us right away man. You think we'd tell people? Or we weren't smart enough to know we couldn't go crazy spendin' it? Damn it Dom. This was a damn selfish thing to do." Vince got up and started to walk out of the garage.  
  
"V, wait." Dom called out but Vince kept walking. Dom started to go after him.  
  
"Dom, no, I'll go. I'll try to make him see." Torrie said. Dom nodded sadly. Torrie did have this connection with Vince. Maybe she'd be able to make him understand he hadn't done it o be selfish. Torrie ran after Vince.  
  
"V, wait up." She ran up behind him.  
  
"Torrie, I need to be alone right now. I don't wanna hear it." He said when she started to open her mouth to speak. Torrie got this look on her face and Vince knew he was in for it for basically telling her to shut up.  
  
"Well Vincent you're gonna hear it so stop walking and shut the fuck up." That got his attention. Torrie didn't swear that often, or that harshly. And she never called him Vincent. She knew he hated it.  
  
"Ok then, I'm waiting for you to tell me somethin that will make this better then." He stood beside his car with a belligerent stance.  
  
"Vince, you big hard headed, hot tempered, Italian," She fished in her head for a word that was suitable to call someone who had acted impulsively but not without good reason. "boy who tends to lean toward being a jerk sometimes." Vince half smiled at her description of him. "I know it's hard for you but do you think you might have listened to him. I mean really listened. He didn't tell you all because he didn't want you guys to leave him. He didn't want you all to take the money and run. He didn't want you all to decide workin' in a garage was boring or beneath you and decide not to work with him anymore. He was just trying to keep things the way they'd always been." She took a breath and walked closer to him. "Don't you think that was a valid way to feel? I mean poor Dom hadn't had a lot of stability in his life for a while there had he? He lost his dad and went to jail all in the same week, he had fights with Letty all the time. His team and racing was about all he had and every time he races to this day he has to worry about losing and not even having being LA's best racer as stable in his life. You guys were it."  
  
"I'm still pissed. But not as pissed as I was when you put it that way. I don't know how you do it Torr."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make me forget I wanted to kill someone." They laughed.  
  
"V, I mean, you live rent free, you eat the same food that magically appears for Mia to cook as we all do, you don't pay a bill, you get paid to work here, you never once figured that Dom has been carrying us all in a way for as long as we lived here? I don't think it is too much of a stretch to just forgive him this, do you?"  
  
"I guess not." Vince said with a sigh. The fight had been leaching out of him ever since she pointed out Dom just hadn't wanted to loose the team.  
  
"Good boy. Let's go back inside so Dom can stop worrying he lost his best friend over some stupid money." Torrie took his hand and started to lead him into the garage.  
  
"Hold up. Why aren't you pissed? He woulda taken your car if you didn't come live with us and work for us. He accused you of slacken' off when you knew we needed your help. He coulda hired staff so you wouldn't even have needed to work at the garage, he coulda paid off the bank for you but he made you work and gave you a hard time over it. How come you're so on his side?"  
  
"Why? Because paying off the bank is my responsibility not Dom's. Because I raced in a race I had no business being in and lost. That was my own stupidity at work. Dom gave me a way out when I needed a house to live in. And more then anything, he gave me you guys. I had next to no family and Dom gave me a huge, car crazy family to care for and have take care of me. I owe Dom a lot. He made me grow up."  
  
"You are one smart girl." Vince hugged her. "That put my issues with him in better perspective." They headed into the garage finaly and Vince told Dom he wasn't mad anymore. Dom smiled.  
  
"Well then, we still need to find me a car." Dom said.  
  
"What did you want to buy? You must have an idea that you needed us to know about the money before you put it in action right?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have an idea but I don't know if you guys will think I'm nuts or not."  
  
"Is it a skyline?" Leon asked with a hopeful look.  
  
"No. A Mazda RX-8."  
  
"Cool." Jesse said. "No one races one yet. You'd be the only one for a while." 


	38. Building a car fit for a king

Chapter 38 - Building a car fit for a king.  
  
"Well, I think, since you're gonna mess this car around so much, that we look for one that's been stolen and recovered, or in an accident. We won't find one, I'm pretty sure, but why buy a new car then just void the warrantee and swap out half the parts? You're gonna put a custom interior in it anyway so if that's gone or wrecked it doesn't matter. Plus it keeps the money situation fairly quiet. I mean it'll still be expensive but it'll look more affordable." Torrie said. Dom groaned but the others all nodded.  
  
"She's right Dawg. It makes more sense." Leon stated.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna have to wait that long." Dom frowned at Torrie.  
  
"I fixed your charger in 6 weeks, with some help from Vince. I think that if all of us work on it we could get your car ready in about 2 weeks, if we overnight all the parts we need. And you deal with a less then perfect paint job cause we'll have to do that piece by piece." Torrie gave Dom her no arguments look.  
  
"I'm with Dom on this one. Let's just go buy the damn thing. Looken' around for a salvage car takes time." Vince surprised everyone with this statement. "We can't go to races till Dom has something to drive."  
  
"Dom has his charger and we have other capable racers on this team besides Dom you know." Torrie gave Vince a look that let him know she was clearly not pleased he went against her. "Hell, Letty and I could carry this team till Dom gets his car ready."  
  
Letty smiled and nodded and the guys all booed. "She's right. About us being able to carry the team and about it making more sense to try to find a salvage car. I say look for a salvage car for a week then if it doesn't happen buy the new one. It just makes more sense. Then I vote we get that vacation you promised me all that time ago, we can go as a team." Letty got a round of applause for that opinion. Dom chuckled.  
  
"OK, I'll look for one week for a salvage car. If it isn't in this garage by a week from today then I buy the new one. End of story. And a vacation sounds super." The team seemed to agree to that. "Ok, to celebrate getting that off my shoulders I say we all go get cleaned up and go to a nice restaurant and have a meal poor Mia doesn't have to cook and clean up after tonight."  
  
"Dom, you are now officially forgiven for not telling me about the money. You are my favourite brother." Mia hugged her brother.  
  
"I'm your only brother, but thanks." Dom kissed her forehead.  
  
They got cleaned up and went to dinner. They were subjected to several nasty looks for being louder then the norm of that restaurant but they didn't notice. They just had a great time eating out as a team. They took in a movie after then headed home.  
  
Dom and Torrie were getting ready for bed. The only sore spot in their relationship was Dom's continued nightmares. Torrie was really worried. Almost every night he woke up in a cold sweat. They'd seemed to stop for awhile bt now they were back. Sometimes he just woke up and other times she had to wake him and comfort him afterward. She was concerned as she had figured that once he confronted the fact he was just making a connection between his accident and how his father died he'd get over it but that wasn't happening.  
  
"Dom, I wanna talk to you 'bout somethin'."  
  
"This better not be goin' where I think it's goin' Torrie."  
  
"Well maybe it is. I don't know. I wanna talk to you 'bout the fact that you still have nightmares."  
  
"God Torrie, I told you so many times I don't want to talk 'bout it."  
  
"Fine, then I'm gonna go sleep in the spare room cause I can't take it any more."  
  
"You can't, Letty stays there now." Dom gave her a smug look, like hehe your plan backfired, you can't leave so we don't have to talk about it.  
  
"Fine, I'll go stay with Vince. I bet he at least sleeps through the night. I can't go on with no sleep forever Dom and not talking about it and not doing anything about it isn't gonna fix the issue."  
  
"There is no issue. I bet I don't have nightmares anymore."  
  
"Well then, here's the deal. I'll stay here tonight and we can not talk about it for tonight, however, if you have a nightmare tonight then you go see someone about it."  
  
"Whatoya mean go see someone?"  
  
"Just that baby. That you go to a psychologist and find out what's goin' on in that thick skull o'yours that's causing you to have screaming in terror nightmares every night. At least mine stopped when you were with me and after I faced what was causing them. When I told you about my guilty conscious over not saving my mom they stopped. You won't talk about it so your gonna have these dreams till you face the issue and talk to someone about it."  
  
"I'm not seein' a shrink." Dom took a belligerent stance.  
  
"Well, one, I thought you were over them, you were so sure of it a second ago, and two, if I don't start to get full nights sleep then I'll be so tired I doubt very much I'll be able to find the strength to do much more then sleep when I go to bed. If you catch my drift." She gave Dom a fake smile.  
  
"That's dirty. Ok, if I have a nightmare tonight, you and I will talk about it. If that doesn't work then I might consider talking to someone else." Dom refused to say the word psychologist. He did just have this gut feeling that the nightmares were gone for good. He couldn't explain it but he didn't think he'd be worring too much about that shrink after all.  
  
"Ok, deal." Torrie smiled. She'd really gotten more of a concession out of Dom then she'd even hoped. Maybe he was right and the nightmares were over. She hoped.  
  
"So, you think you have some extra energy tonight? You know if you wear yourself out you'll sleep better." Dom leered at her.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I'm pretty tired." She yawned for effect.  
  
Dom started to nibble down her neck. "You sure you're too tired for a little massage?"  
  
"I'm never too tired for a massage." She giggled and she was tired out by the time Dom actually let her go to sleep.  
  
Torrie yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 'Wait a second,' she thought, 'I slept the night through. And Dom is still asleep. He didn't wake up, or sweat, or tangle all the blankets around himself.'  
  
"Dom, baby, wake up."  
  
"Ug, what time is it?"  
  
"8:30."  
  
"Oh man, time to get up." Dom sat up, rubbing his bare chest. Torrie tore her gaze off that broad expanse and looked Dom in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it is, and guess what? It's the first time we're getting up today. You did sleep through the night." She smiled.  
  
"I told you I would." Dom smiled back.  
  
"Gee I wonder why all of a sudden you're fine." Torrie mused to herself almost.  
  
"Well, it's because of the guilt I was feeling over never telling the team 'bout the money. When I realized I'd need to buy a new car I realized I'd need to spend money and that ment telling the team and the guilt made me have nightmares. And the fact that I almost died the same way as my dad no doubt had something to do with it."  
  
"You're smarter then you act most of the time Dominic Torreto, but it's time to get up and get goin'."  
  
They got up and got dressed and found the team already eating breakfast. Mia served them breakfast and gave Torrie a look. Torrie gave her a thumbs up signal while Dom couldn't see her. Mia gave Torrie a big sunny smile. She got what Torrie was telling her.  
  
The team ate and then headed to the garage. Torrie started to use her connections in the car world to try to find Dom his car. She thought she had one. She was telling Vince about it over sandwiches.  
  
".So I think you and I should go look at it and then if it looks promising we can tell Dom and take him to look at it. We need to have arguments for it before he sees it so he can't just reject it in favour of a new one."  
  
Vince nodded. He thought Dom should have a used one too because of how he was gonna use it and what he was gonna do to it. He saw the sense it made when he thought about it. Torrie told Dom that she and Vince had an errand to run and they headed out to see this car.  
  
They arrived on the salvage car lot and saw it right away. It had been stolen and recovered. From the outside it looked new. The body was in perfect condition. It was silver, which they knew Dom would want to change. As they got closer they saw the damage, the wheels were not the rims the car would have come with but cheep steel rims that the car had been fitted with so it could be moved easly. The two front seats had been removed. The stereo and steering wheel were gone. Other then that the car was intact. Dom would want to put custom rims, racing seats, racing steering wheel, and a custom stereo in it anyway.  
  
"Whatoya think?" Torrie asked Vince.  
  
"I think it's perfect. I mean everything that's missing is stuff he'd just swap out anyway." Vince stated.  
  
"That's what I thought." Torrie was glad that Vince had come around to her way of thinking. It would make it easier to convince Dom. The lot owner was on his way over.  
  
Torrie negotiated a deal and put a deposit down on the car so no one else would snap it up. The owner had just gotten it in that morning. Torrie and Vince left and went home to get Dom.  
  
"Yo Dom. We found your car." Vince called out. Torrie sighed. That was not how to tell Dom anything.  
  
"How'd you do that without me?" Dom did not look amused.  
  
"He means we found a car, that matches what you wanted. It was a theft recovery not an accident write off, so the amount of work it needs is minimal. I put a deposit on it to hold it till you see it." Torrie tried to calm him down.  
  
"Ok, let's go see this car then." Dom said with a sigh, he'd hoped to get a new car for once but what the team said about a used one made sense. They headed off to see the car.  
  
Dom liked it. It only needed parts he'd have been replacing anyway, and it was easily tuned, just like his RX-7 had been. Jesse pronounced the engine in great shape, ready to work on now, it didn't need to be rebuilt first. Dom was sold. It was a lot cheaper then new too, and even though he knew they had lots of money his upbringing had taught him to save when he could. They had it towed to DT and started ordering parts. 


	39. Showing off a car and defining a relatio...

Hey all, as sobosbabe pointed out I again uploaded the same chappy twice. But fixing it gives me an excuse to chuck up a new chapter of Adrenaline and She's Bonnie I'm Clyde so maybe it happened for a reason :). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the real chapter you haven't read before. Hey are many people still reading this? I'm trying to figure out if I should end it or if people wanna read more stuff about it, so if you're still enjoying it leave a review ok? Ok. Now on with the real story.  
  
Chapter 39 - Showing off and defining a relationship  
  
"The Racer's Edge, Torrie speaking." Torrie was at her store for the morning and the phone was ringing off the hook. Word had somehow gotten out that Dom was going to be running an RX-8 and everyone wanted the details. As if, she thought to herself. She wasn't telling people what they were doing to the car. What was the fun in that? This call was yet another person wanting to know about Dom's new ride.  
  
"No, sorry, we have no info on that for you. No, nothing. I don't know a thing.Yes of course we are his part supplier but what people order is confidential.I'm positive I can't tell you anything about it.I can't even confirm what kind of car it is I'm afraid.Yes there is a rumour going around it's an RX-8 but I can't confirm that. You know how rumours are in this world.Ummhumm. Ok then, when he's ready you'll see him at the warehouse. I can tell you it should be soon.Ok then, have a good one.BuhBye." Damn, why would they think she could tell them this stuff and when would they stop calling. The phone rang again.  
  
"The Racer's Edge, Torrie speaking, let me save you time right off, I don't know what Torretto is driving, building or ordering! Do you still have a question?" Torrie was starting to be in a bad mood.  
  
"Taking a lot of calls on that Torr?" Dom's voice came over the line. Torrie smiled at the sound.  
  
"Dom, I could shoot you over this."  
  
"Not my fault I had a car accident you know. I haveta have a car." Dom smiled just because of the sheer frustration in Torrie's voice. And he was glad to know that people were that concerned over what he was driving.  
  
"I know, but you don't have to be such a big playa that everyone wants to know what you're doin'. Or you could go to the warehouse and tell 'em all so they stop callin'. I didn't wanna work here today but my poor staff are fed up of fielding what's Dom doin' calls." Torrie sighed.  
  
"Well, if my parts supplier would get my Sparco seats, HKS turbo, and Fusion stereo in then I could go down there an show 'em all." Dom said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Perhaps your parts supplier got your parts all in and has 'em in her car to bring home to you, but is staring to feel that your business is not worth the headache of dealing with your attitude or the hassle of dealing with your 'adoring public'." Torrie said into the phone, trying not to laugh. She knew they were just playing.  
  
"Well, maybe if she delivers the parts and helps her boy install 'em, they'll hit the warehouse tonight and put a stop to the calls. If they can get out of the garage." She could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Well, maybe after working all day long and being so annoyed she doesn't wanna work on a car after selling parts all day."  
  
"But doesn't she wanna see the playa? She must know she has what all the ladies want."  
  
"Oh Dominic you are so full of yourself." She threw her head back and laughed with her whole soul.  
  
"Well, you're the one who called me a playa. I'm just liven up to the role." She could tell he was trying not to fall off his chair laughing. "Seriously girl, when you comin' home? I miss you."  
  
"Dominic Torreto you miss your car parts. You wouldn't care less if came home if I chucked your stuff in the truck and had someone drive it to you." She knew she was right on some levels but he might miss her company in some ways she figured.  
  
"I miss you too girl. It's three, just tell your people to answer the phone the same way you did, or let the machine get it and only call back the people who seem to let on they have a real parts order and come home. I really want your help with parts of this car." "Aight, I'm leaving now. I gotta pull the Nissan out of the garage. I didn't wanna leave it on the street with your stuff in the back."  
  
"You're bringing all that stuff home in a S15 Silvia?" Dom was trying to wrap his brain around how she'd gotten two racing seats into a 2+2 sports car.  
  
She laughed. "Yep, and I'll be home soon kay?"  
  
"Kay." They said good-bye and hung up.  
  
"Stacy, I'm leaving. I'll be at DT." Torrie noticed the looks she got from the people in the store. The windows of DT had been closed and the doors locked since the new car came home. Everyone wanted a peek at it but the team had been very careful to keep it hidden. "If people call about Dom's car, tell 'em you have no idea about the car, but you hear it just might be at races tonigh." Torrie smiled and Stacy nodded. The store cleared out, most people had only been around to try to hear something about Dom's ride. The girls shared a look. Torrie headed to the garage. No one seemed to be there. She pulled the Nissan in quickly so no one would see in.  
  
"Dom. Dominic." Torrie looked around. She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Back here." Dom called from his office.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Torrie asked him. He was hunched over his computer, staring at the screen.  
  
"Thinkin' 'bout painten' the car."  
  
"Dominic Torreto, if you tell me this car is not gonna be seen till you repaint it, even though it's a perfectly nice color and Mia could have the graphics on it in an hour I'll kill you. This car has to hit races tonight! I can't take much more of the people hanging out at my business and phoning constantly over this car."  
  
"I'll drive it the way it's painted right now for now, but I wanna paint it someday." Torrie gave a relieved sigh. Dom frowned. He would rather paint it before people saw it but it was clear Torrie was not having it. "Well, show me how you got this stuff in your car."  
  
He couldn't figure how she got all that stuff in there, and they had a bitch of a time getting it all out. Dom put the seats in, Torrie did the stereo for him, she was better at it. Then he did the turbo while Torrie slid under the car on a creeper to double check the exhaust setup and the Koni shocks. The exhaust muffler had slipped a hanger.  
  
Torrie was fighting with it, trying to get it back on the hanger. It slipped on but her hand slipped and she cut herself on the palm at the same time.  
  
"Aw shit!" She exclaimed from under the car.  
  
"What? What happened Torrie?" When she didn't answer right away he hauled her out from under the car. "You cut yourself. On what?" All Dom saw was blood, Torrie's blood, and it freaked him out.  
  
"Muffler. It's just a scratch." Torrie told him, trying to reassure him even as she dripped blood on the garage floor. Dom went for the peroxide and a bandage. Dom held her hand out flat and then poured the liquid all over the cut. Torrie made a small cry and a tear slipped down her face. It was not a scratch, she'd just said that to Dom. It was really pretty deep.  
  
"It's more then just a scratch, but I don't think you need stitches." He noticed the silvery tear on her cheek. "Aw baby. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No." She said and sniffled.  
  
He wrapped up the cut then kissed her forehead. "There, that'll stop the bleeding and you won't get infection. I'm sorry it hurt." He kissed the track the tear made on her face.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. And guess what else?"  
  
"What?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Your car's done. That was the final check over I was doing. It's all ready to go."  
  
"It is isn't it?" Dom asked with a smile. She nodded. "Well then, let's fire it up." She smiled back. They fired the car up and it started right away and ran smooth as silk.  
  
They smiled at each other. "Hey, you know what I always wanted to do to my new cars and never ever got to do?" Dom asked her.  
  
"No, what?" She answered.  
  
He whispered in her ear and Torrie turned bright red. They locked the garage and Dom showed her instead of explaining further.  
  
They had Mia do the graphics right after dinner and then Jessie gave the car one more going over. He pronounced it ready to go. They all went to get ready for races at that point.  
  
They'd always all rolled in their own rides, ever since Dom had started to allow Torrie to race, but that night he asked her to ride with him. And he did it so nice and politely that she agreed to ride with him. He seemed like he really wanted her company. She didn't feel any motives behind it like he didn't think she could drive with her injury or anything like that so she climbed into his new car and they all took off.  
  
At racing Dom stuck to her side, it was strange. For a change it wasn't her following him if she wanted to be with him. He stayed with her, took care of her and let the people who wanted to see him come over to them. And Dom was always familiar with the racer chasers, Torrie knew he didn't mean anything by it but sometimes he acted like he had the right to be like that with them. But that night he was friendly but distant from them. He made it clear that he was with Torrie. He'd made it clear to her and the team they were together long ago but he'd never made such a public statement before, never acted like they were 'serious' like this before. Torrie wondered what it was all about for a moment but then settled back to enjoy the ride. 


	40. Sick of being king

chapter 40 - Being King in a car fit for a King.  
  
Torrie couldn't believe the sheer amount of people who came up to them just to see the car and try to get Dom to show them under the hood. He refused of course. But he did it with the Toretto charm and no one seemed angry just even more curious. There were a lot of people who thought that an RX-8 was not a true sports car, just a sport compact. How wrong they were. Torrie wished they wouldn't let the extra back doors fool them. The new car was as bad ass as any other car LA would ever see.  
  
Dom had gone all out on this car after all. His old one hadn't had a roll cage the new one did, it had a very heavy duty one at that. The new car was totally kitted out, even more then the old rex. There was a lot of speculation that the new rotary engines in the RX-8 were not as good as the J-spec series from Japan that was in the third generation RX-7 Dom use to drive.  
  
Torrie knew the only thing to change these opinions people had was for Dom to race and kick ass. Otherwise everyone was just going to keep speculating about the performance of the car. She had no idea if Dom was racing tonight or just showing off. She hoped he raced. He was always so attentive to her right after he raced and won. It was like he was scared that other guys might try to take her away from him. As if that would ever happen. She had been wishing for this prize since she was what, 14, and she wasn't giving him up for anything.  
  
She was standing just in front of Dom off to his left talking to Edwin when Dom wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He was really going all out to make sure people knew who she was here with. Maybe he was sick and tired of hearing she was with Vince. That rumour still went around. She tipped her head back so the top of it was flat against his chest and her hair hung down between them, brushing his hands. "Sup baby?"  
  
"Nothin'. I like how you feel there." Dom leaned down and kissed her mouth.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the fact that I hear I'm seeing other people all the time?"  
  
"Nope." He answered. "I know who you're with an' that's all matters. I just don't want people to forget that either, plus I wanted an excuse to do this." He kissed her again.  
  
"You don't hear me complainin' baby." She laughed up at him, lifted her head and leaned fully back into his warmth. "So you runnin' that bad ass car tonight, or is it just gonna sit there and look pretty?"  
  
"No body asked me to run the car tonight." Dom said low, into her ear so that no one else could hear.  
  
"An' no one will. You know that, you're gonna haveta tell Edwin how you wanna do it."  
  
"I think that info is for your ears only." Dom laughed.  
  
"Dom! You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. You think I should cut her lose tonight on these poor, unsuspecting racers? Kick a little ass." Dom grinned behind his girl.  
  
"Yeah, if I had my car I'd take you up on the challenge myself."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah. You owe me a race. We were supposed to race at racewars. But you raced the Tran kid instead and wrecked your car. Now I'll never get to take you in the 7 and we'll never know who woulda won." She frowned.  
  
"Well, that's not really the end of the world is it? I mean it woulda just caused tension between us anyway to beat each other at racing right. Isn't it better to say we have no idea who's better? Then it could go either way."  
  
"I wanted my chance to kick your ass." She laughed.  
  
"Sweetheart, you and everyone else. I'm gettin' kinda sick of it really. So could you and I not go there? I'd rather you and I just be two people dating who both happen to race. You know, most couples who work together don't really ever go head to head." Dom frowned.  
  
"Would racing me really bother you that much?"  
  
"Yeah. If you beat me, I don't know if you could or not, then I'd be upset. If I beat you, you'd be mad at me for it too. Even if you think you'd be ok with it now."  
  
"Well, maybe, but I beat Vince and he got over it." She laughed. "Or at least he let me think he is if he's not."  
  
"Oh, he's not over anything, but he just cares about you." Dom grinned. "It won't be forever till he wants a rematch."  
  
"Poor V. But Letty kicked Brian and Leon's butts and they're aight."  
  
"No they aren't. But in the interest of peace in our home they're keeping their mouth shut. They'll want rematches too." Dom smiled.  
  
"Did you mean what you said about getting sick of racing Dom?" Torrie was concerned. If Dom didn't race, what would he do? Racing was his life.  
  
"Well, yeah, but now isn't the time to discuss it baby." Dom looked down at her.  
  
"You can't tell me something like that and then stop talking about it. That's insane. I can't believe that. Dominic, what are you thinking?" Torrie was in shock.  
  
"Can we talk about this after we get home? Please?" Dom was really regretting bringing it up here. He guessed he' had it coming, it was a bit of a bombshell to drop on Torrie out of no where. After all racing always had been his life, so to tell Torrie that he didn't want to do it anymore must have come as a shock. It wasn't that he was sick of racing, he was sick of being the guy that no one cared about. He was the guy that everyone wanted to beat. It wasn't a matter of racing Dom, it was a matter of trying to take his best on the street title away. He couldn't remember the last time he lost but if he was to ever loose now that would be it for him. He wouldn't be the main event anymore. If some punk beat him then it was all over.  
  
"Sure, but you better believe we're gonna talk about it." Torrie said with a frown.  
  
Mia walked up to them. "What has you two lookin' so serious?" Mia said. "This is supposed to be a fun night. You two are the center of attention. Everyone's watching you because they want to see Dom race and cause you two make the cutest couple." Mia grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I can count about one hundred skanks that wanna mess my face up right now. I've got what they all want." Torrie's smile was both pleased and smug. "And I only had to bump heads with 'im every day for what, 6 months to get 'im too."  
  
"I was playin' you all along girl. I wanted you from the beginning but I couldn't let you know that." Dom looked embarrassed at having admitted that.  
  
"From the beginning as in the first night a saw you."  
  
"You are full of shit Dominic Torreto. No way you wanted me when you saw me all scared and shaking, trying not to cry on your shoulder. I was the biggest loser ever and you had no interest in me other then taken' my car."  
  
"Nope, I was gonna take your car. I knew I'd beat you. I'll admit that. But I had idea's how I was gonna let you keep your car even then." Dom gave her a wicked grin and a wink to let her know exactly what he meant. "From the moment you stood up out of that car I knew I had to have you. Then I got a good look in your eyes and I knew that you weren't the kind of girl that I could convince to 'work' off your dept the way I had in mind and I didn't want to when I looked into those big green eyes. I knew then I had a different plan in mind for ya. I didn't know I was gonna fall for you as hard as I did." Now Dom was really embarrassed to have admitted all that, and in front of Mia, Vince, Leon, and Brian at that.  
  
Vince cheered. "He finally admitted it."  
  
Leon looked smug. He'd known it was coming. Torrie saw the smug look on both their faces. "Yeah, well the two of you are next."  
  
Vince gave Mia a look that was obviously supposed to be suble but was far from. Torrie shook her head. She had to find that boy a woman. Leon looked downright terrified. "Look at Leon." Torrie laughed. "He looks like he wants to find a rock to hide under. What're you Leon, a confirmed bachelor? Scared of commitment?"  
  
"No dawg, I'm just too young to settle down girl!" That broke the tension and they all laughed. Edwin walked up to them.  
  
"Yo Dom, how we doin' this brotha? Don't tell me you brought this car down here an' you got no intention o'letting us get a shot at it."  
  
"Well, If I'm gonna run that car here tonight I gotta get 5 g's for the buy in Man. If you can set that up then I'm in. Oh, and try to find me some competition for a switch Bro." Dom unwrapped his arms from around Torrie and threw them out to the sides in the classic Dom, I'm the king of this world move.  
  
"Dom, 5 g's is pretty rich man." Brian didn't know why Dom wanted to put down that kind of money on an untried car.  
  
"I know Brian, I'm trying to bring people out to race me. It should look like after building this car we really need the money. Plus I'm getting sick of beating the same people time after time. I'd like a chance at beating someone new, someone who might be able to say up wit' me at the head of the race for more then 5 seconds." Dom said low enough for only his team to hear him.  
  
"Good thinkin' Dawg." Leon said. "Real cleaver."  
  
Dom smiled. "You all knew there was a reason why I was the leader of this team right?" Torrie smiled at the group in such a way that it was clear that she was hinting she was the real brains.  
  
"Hey, we made it along fine without you girl." Dom said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, where's Letty?" Vince asked.  
  
"Good question." Dom looked around.  
  
"Hey, who's that guy she's talking to?" Torrie asked. Letty was talking to a tall, built black guy beside a Purple eclipse Spyder.  
  
"Oh shit, that's my friend Rome." Brian answered. "I caught back up with him a while back. 'Member that month I had to go on assignment and was gone away? I was doing a job with Rome. We parted ways when I came back here to be with you guys but he musta got bored in Miami." Letty was clearly interested in the new man, but she started to lead him over to the group.  
  
AN:dundundun. Well what do you think of that development. Dom getting sick of street racing and Rome coming to visit. Is he the man for Letty. Don't you hate me for leaving you hanging there. What will Dom say about his bombshell later on? Stay tuned. 


	41. Lost his Edge?

Chapter 41 - He's lost his edge  
  
Letty stopped beside Leon and Jesse and started to introduce Rome around. Rome had still yet to notice Brian. Brian walked over to his friend who was standing beside Letty.  
  
"Rome! How you been Dude?" Brian and his friend hit their closed fists together.  
  
"Brian, lord, how you been." Rome smiled at his friend.  
  
"Oh great. I been great Man. You?"  
  
"Miami got boring with out you Bro." Rome answered. "Suki, Taj and Jimmy said to say hi if I saw you. Oh, and Taj wanted you to know your skyline is all fixed up and if you want it back just let him know, if not just tell him to sell it for you."  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Letty asked. She was kind of miffed off that Rome knew Brian because she thought she would be the only one the new man knew.  
  
"We grew up together." Brian answered. "Let me introduce you around." Brian told Rome. "This is Leon, our resident Skyline owner, I better let Taj sell the skyline or Leon might kill me. It's a 99 GT-R." Brian answered Leon's unspoken question. "That's Jesse, the Mad Scientist, the guy I told you that's a better mechanic then Jimmy, this is Vince," Brian didn't have anything else to add about Vince, what could he say, we try not to kill each other to this day. "This is Mia, the girl I told you I loved so much I had to not take you up on your offer of starting our own garage, you seem to know Letty, This is Dom, 'the guy', the team leader, and last but not least is his girl Torrie, the one I told you about."  
  
"That sounds ominous." Torrie laughed from her position against Dom. "All good I hope?"  
  
"Of course." Brian smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rome." Dom held out a hand for the man to shake.  
  
"Same Bro." Rome shook Dom's hand. "So, what's a brotha gotta do to get hooked up 'round here?" Rome asked Brian.  
  
"You wanna race tonight dude?" Brian asked him.  
  
"Hell Yeah. I'm here to have a good time. Jimmy's been beefing up the Spyder for me. I think it can run with the big boys now."  
  
"Well, if you think you can handle it, you can run me." Dom said with a smile. "I'm testing out my new car tonight. It'll cost ya 5 g's. I assume that they'll be two others in on it." Dom couldn't resist the chance to race some new blood.  
  
"Rome, can I talk to you for a second." Brian took Rome off before he could answer Dom's challenge. Dom frowned. He knew Brian was warning his friend off of the race. By the look on Rome's face he wasn't going to take that advice.  
  
"Rome, he's crazy fast. That RX-8 he's runnin has the best of everything. He probably has like 30 grand under the hood alone on that car. You'll likely lose."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Bro. I'm glad to know you've got faith in me."  
  
"It's not that Rome, I've got faith in you. You could likely take anyone else here. But not Dom. Dom's the king of LA. He didn't get that title by losing races."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't but every king has his downfall, or passes on his crown." Rome smiled. "How do you know it's not time for Dom to pass his on?"  
  
"I don't, but if he wants to beat you, unless he has car trouble, he's gonna beat you."  
  
"Well, you think so Brian, I got 5 grand that says I have a great shot against 'im."  
  
"It's your money. You can waste it if you wanna." Brian frowned. "Don't say I didn't warn ya, and don't blow up at me or him if you lose."  
  
"No sweat Bro." They walked back over to the team. Edwin was now standing beside Dom and Torrie. "I'm in." Rome gave 5 grand to Dom who handed it to Hector.  
  
"Ok, Edwin, who else did ya get?" Dom asked.  
  
"Well, I got Hector's cousin and, well, Ricky Tran wants in." Edwin said, ready to run. "But I didn't take his money, cause, well,...I wanted to run it by you first." Edwin waited for Dom to blow up.  
  
"Cause he cheats like a sonofabitch?" Dom asked with a snarl. Torrie felt his body go tense. "Oh I want his money real bad. He's in. Make sure he's on the other side of the line from me or he's a dead man though." Dom's big body was quivering against Torrie's back. She could feel the rage pouring off him in waves. Vince also had a murderous look on his face.  
  
"No way Dominic Torreto. You are certainly not racing that mad man again. We just got your car fixed and you were seconds away from dead after last time." Torrie had turned to face Dom and she was saying her piece in a voice low enough only the team heard her but in a tone cast in steel.  
  
"I'ma race this asshole Torrie, and I'ma win." Dom said with even more steel in his voice then she'd had in hers. "He took my Rex away from me and he almost took my life. My Dad bought me that car for my 17th birthday and I don't have it any more because of this guy. He tried to kill me and I can't pound the shit outa him or I go back to jail. I can take his 5 grand and I'ma do it."  
  
Torrie knew there'd be no talking to him when he got that look on his face. "Well, I'd really rather you didn't. But if you think you should..." Torrie walked away from him. She needed to calm down and it wasn't happening if she had to look at Dom and know he was going to race Tran, again. She was walking away toward some girls she knew from school who happened to be there that night. She needed to calm down.  
  
"Hey guys." Torrie said to the girls.  
  
"Oh hey Torrie." Caitlin said. They'd been friends in school but they'd lost touch since everything had changed for Torrie after school was over. "What have you been up to since school?"  
  
"Not much. I moved'n shit so I haven't been around." Torrie told the other girls.  
  
"Yeah, we noticed. Whatoya doin' for a livin' these days? Or are you in school?" Torrie knew the other girl was being catty but it was still better then being around Dom while he risked his life. Plus she knew these girls hadn't been around racing much since they use to sneek down as a group in high school.  
  
"Well I'm runnin' my dad's store and working for Dom in his garage. Naw, I gave up on school. Dom keeps me pretty busy. Workin' in the garage and keepin' his ass outa trouble." She grinned. "He's gonna run his new car we just built together here tonight."  
  
The girls looked very pissed but recovered quickly. Caitlin continued. "You work for Dom now do you? So you did end up a grease monkey. We all figured you would. You and your dad were always workin' on some car."  
  
"I work for Dom, live with Dom.I'm wit Dom if you get my drift." Torrie knew they'd gotten it before but she wanted to run their noses in it. "It's kinda funny how you always thought if any of us was gonna end up wit him it'd be you Cait, but nope, it's me he comes home to at night." Torrie smiled like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Caitlin was about to get nasty when a big guy with lots of tattoos walked up behind Torrie. Caitlin was momentarily stunned by how sexy this guy was.  
  
"Torrie, girl, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure V, what's up?"  
  
So this was Dom's friend Vince. They'd all heard of him too and it seemed that he and Torrie were also tight. They always figured that Torrie's dad would find out she was playing around races and get in trouble and that would be the end of her street racing career. Of course she'd never gotten to race and they'd never gotten close enough to Dom for him to notice them. But Caitlin had always figured Torrie would get caught, her dad would lay down the law and one of the other girls would end up with Dom. Plus it was well known that Dom liked a woman with a full figure. And in their group the one that fit the bill was Caitlin. Torrie didn't fit the bill. But if she was this tight with Vince she may not be lying about her involvement with Torreto.  
  
"Well, I'd like ta talk to you about it in private."  
  
"Sure V. Well Ladies, nice to catch up wit you, I'm sure I'll see ya around, we never miss a race night so I'm always around. Come say hi sometime and I'll introduce you to my boy." She smiled again and walked away with Vince.  
  
"What's up V?"  
  
"You gotta go talk to Dom girl. He needs you right now. He's scareda racin' Tran. He needs your support right now. You know he'll never admit it. You don't really want him goin' into this race thinkin' you're mad at 'im."  
  
"I can't support him doin' somethin' I don't think he should be doin' V."  
  
"Yeah, you can. Dom races Torr. You knew that from the get go. Racin's dangerous. Dom needs you by his side right now. You should be able to see that."  
  
"Aight Vince. I'll go pretend that I'm not scared outa my mind."  
  
"You'll just be doin' what we're all doin' right now girl. Dom, all of us, always thought we were immortal, now it's been brought home just how mortal we got the chance to be."  
  
"Deep V. Real deep."  
  
"I can be smart sometimes ya know. I'm not as dumb as people think I am." Vince said with a frown.  
  
Torrie grabbed Vince around the waist. "You're not dumb at all V and I never though you were. Anyone calls you that around me's getting an attitude adjustment." Torrie knew Vince was far from dumb. "You're my boy and I don't roll wit' dumb people. That's why the bitch patrol an I aren't friends any more."  
  
"Aw, thanks Torrie. That means a lot to me. Now let's go back before everyone sees us and thinks I'm goin' soft on 'em."  
  
"Oh Vince," She laughed. "Only you would be more concerned about people thinking you were soft then dumb." Vince laughed and they started back toward the team.  
  
Dom watched Vince lead Torrie back to the assembled group with his arm around her waist. She was leaning into Vince's side and Dom had to school himself not to be jealous of his friend. Despite what he told Torrie earlier about not caring what he heard go around it did bother him to hear people say she was seeing Vince. God Damn it she was seeing him. He was the one people came to racing to see and no one should think his girl was here with another man. But if he said anything about it then Torrie would just end up pissed at him for not trusting her or for thinking she was in fact seeing Vince. And they'd been down that road, he had no desire to revisit it. He knew she wasn't but it was hard on the pride for others to think she was.  
  
It had gotten better since wars when she'd fought off Tony to try to rescue him from the car. People had started to realize that she must really care about him if she'd gone through that for him. Then people saw her with her arm around Vince and Vince returning the favour and they assumed that there was something there. But Dom had no idea what he could do about it. It was partially his fault they got so close, Vince was always kind to Torrie, even while Dom was acting like an ass. It made sense she'd turn to the friendly face. But now that was in the past. Dom didn't know how to get to the place where she'd look at him the way she looked at Vince. Dom instinctively knew if she had a personal issue it'd be Vince she went to first, not him. She'd gotten more understanding from Vince then she'd gotten from him and he'd almost taught her that he couldn't be trusted not to explode at her.  
  
He was doing his best to turn that around, but it was gonna take time. He'd give anything to oblige her and not race Tran but that fucker had it coming and Dom couldn't back down from his challenge. He'd die before he let Tran think he was some kind of coward, and scared to race him. Torrie had to see that. Besides Tran was the most competition he'd seen in a while. The kid had stuck with him at race wars. The only person Dom had raced that day that had been able to stick to him at the front had been Tran. Dom didn't know about Brian's friend Rome, but he knew Tran would give him some excitement. Dom saw Torrie and Vince talking in animated tones on their way back over to the group. He was glad that Torrie got along with his friends but he wished that she'd put her total trust in him.  
  
Vince and Torrie arrived at the gathering of the team. Torrie knew what Vince wanted her to do, she didn't just didn't know how to do it. How was she supposed to pretend she thought this was a good idea? She didn't feel that way at all. And Dom knew when she lied. It was like he had some sort of window into her soul. It scared the hell out of her. She could hide stuff from him but she couldn't outright lie to him. He caught her every time. Well, she guessed she didn't really have to tell him she wanted him to do this in order to support him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist instinctively.  
  
"I don't agree wit you doin' this. But I understand why you feel you need to and I'll be at the finish cheering your win just like I always am." Torrie stated with a serious look up into Dom's face.  
  
"Have I told you I love you lately?" Dom asked, brushing a strand of hair off her face and behind her ear.  
  
"Nope, wanted to jump me and drag me off to a private place, yes. Care about me, Yes. Love me, not lately." She smiled.  
  
"Well I do. I don't say it enough to keep girls happy I know, it's hard for me to find the words, but I do love you Torrie."  
  
"I know." She answered simply. "And I love you too which is why I would rather you didn't feel the need to do this. However, I see that your pride says that you need to beat the asshole that tried to kill you. I just think that you need to be really really careful here. Tran has already proven he can't be trusted. And what would happen if he did something stupid and ended up causing an accident down here? at least race wars is legal, this is illegal and if the cops have to be called and they can prove that anything that happens happened while you were racing then everyone they catch could end up in jail. You know that right?"  
  
"I know but by the time that little punk is off the line I'll be so far out ahead of him he'll never see anything but my tail lights."  
  
"Hope so baby." She turned her head to the side and with her arms still around his neck rested the side of her face over his heartbeat.  
  
"I'll be fine." Dom kissed the crown of her head. The team looked on with smiles. Seeing Dom playing the devoted boyfriend was strange. With Letty it had always been fire and ice. Either they were passionately kissing or passionately fighting or they were being so frosty to each other it was painful to watch. With Torrie there could be the fiery passion or there could be a slow burn of caring that came out in how they could just be together without being all over each other.  
  
Rome leaned over to Brian. "That's your fierce racer? The one kissing the top of the girls head?" Rome laughed. "Peicea cake."  
  
"Don't count on it Rome. Just cause he loves Torrie doesn't mean he can't race." Brian laughed. "You're in for a rude awakening."  
  
"Maybe but I think once a guy settles down to one girl he loses his edge. What's he racin' fo'? Not for the admiration of the ladies anymore, not to have his pick of the girls. He can't even flirt with 'em anymore." Rome smiled. "If he's ready to settle down then he's lost his edge. He's gettin' old."  
  
"He's no older then us dude. And he races because he's got NOS for blood. Dom can't not race. His dad was a racer on the pro stock car circuit and it's all Dom's ever known. He races to be the King of LA. And he is. And he'll retire that way someday. He's not gonna lose to you tonight Rome. And you're just jealous that he has a girl like Torrie cheering him on at the finish." Brian laughed.  
  
"No way. Besides that girl Letty is more my style."  
  
"She's Dom's Ex." Brian grinned at the look on Rome's face.  
  
"He lets his ex hang around his new girl?"  
  
"Well, he's known her since she was 10, what's he gonna do, send her away? Besides Torrie and Letty are friends now. Just don't fuck with Letty. If she doesn't mess you up herself Dom will."  
  
Rome nodded, filing away that info on Letty.  
  
"Let's do this." Edwin said. He had his 4 racers now. Torrie looked up at Dom.  
  
"I'll be fine baby girl. I swear to you I'ma win, and I'ma come back in one piece."  
  
"You better. I'm not helping you build another car. And you're not getting any sort of discount no matter how hard you sweat for it ever again." She smiled at her own Joke and Dom kissed her on the lips.  
  
"You're too good to me."  
  
"I know. Saddle up cowboy, it's time to ride." She released his neck and he got in his car. He rolled down the window. Normally she'd catch a ride to the line with Vince or Leon at this point.  
  
"Get in, you can ride to the line with me."  
  
"aight." She got in the car and they squealed off. True to his word Edwin had Tran on the far left of the road and Dominic on the far right. That's where Dom liked to break off the line from. Next to Dom was Rome, then Hector's cousin Roul. Roul was no competition. Dom had no idea about Brian's boy, but he knew Tran had inherited the same speed his older brother had had. 


	42. Proving he's still got it

Chapter 42 - Racing to prove he's still got it  
  
Dom lined it up and Torrie stood up gracefully from the car after she'd leaned over and gave him a kiss that hinted at a very good reason he had to come back to her quickly. Torrie went to stand between Letty and Mia. Mia was just as worried as Torrie. Letty'd seen Dom race so many times she just figured he'd win like he always did. She didn't think that Tran would dare try anything again. Torrie looked for Vince. She knew Leon was off somewhere along the route listening to the police frequencies.  
  
Leon squealed to a stop, blocking a side street that let onto Hawthorn. A pizza delivery car squealed to a stop to avoid hitting him.  
  
"Not you again, what's goin' on here?" The irate driver asked.  
  
"Street's still closed Pizzaboy, you still need ta find another way home." Leon waved him off.  
  
"God Damn street racers." The man squealed off.  
  
"V?"  
  
"Yeah Torrie?"  
  
"Go wait for Dominic at the finish? Please? I'll feel better if one of you guys is near the end of this race."  
  
"Good idea Princess. I'll go wait for him there." Vince headed for the Maxima.  
  
"Thanks V. You're the best." Torrie called after him.  
  
"I told you before I'd do anything for you girl. I meant it. Plus it was a good idea. Just in case." Vince punched his own open palm to show what he meant then squealed off in his car.  
  
"I still can't believe Dom let's you two get off talking to each other like that." Letty said, shaking her head. "He'da killed me if I was that familiar with another guy, even if it was just Vince."  
  
"Yeah, well you heard what happened. Vince was stable in my life long before Dom was. I mean, why did Dom and Vince stay such good friends do ya think?" Torrie answered her own question. "Cause Vince is a stable influence. He's crazy, but he's always crazy. And loyal."  
  
"I guess." Letty answered. "But Dom's jealous of you two too you know. I saw it on his face as you walked over with Vince's arm around you."  
  
"I know." Torrie answered her. "I could tell when he grabbed me in front of Edwin. He wanted to make his claim. But if Vince ever gets a girlfriend she'll be the same way. I wouldn't want anyone all over Dom, no matter how long they'd just been friends. I mean, it'd be different with you. Of course I wouldn't want to see you hangin' on him, you use to be wit' him. I've never been wit Vince. He's always just been a friend. But any girl he dates isn't gonna see it that way."  
  
"No kidden'." Mia broke in.  
  
Hector raised his arms. Leon had just informed him of a homicide. With a flick of his arms Hector had them barrelling into a speed frenzy.  
  
Dom popped his clutch and his car took off with a squeal. He checked the reverse glow gages and everything was within specs. He hit 7500rpm and hit second. He was off to an early lead, Hectors cousin was nowhere to be seen. He figured that Rome was in his blind spot since he couldn't see the man anywhere else and in that Spyder with that horrid paint job he should be easy to see. He could see Tran out his driver side window but the other man was keeping his distance. Dom shifted again at 7500 into third. He could see Rome now, this was the best race he'd had to run in awhile. Brian's boy wasn't half bad, even if he did drive the gayest Spyder Dom had ever seen.  
  
Tran glanced at Dom with such hatred had anyone seen it they would have felt scared. He was pacing Dom pretty well. He was going to put Toretto in his place and take over as the ruler of the streets. If it wasn't for Torreto Johnny would have that title now. Not this Italian bastard Torreto.  
  
Rome hit third and looked at the flying RX-8 beside him. Damn Dom was fast, Brian wasn't kidding. Dom had too much talent to be wasting it here in the streets. Rome didn't kid himself. Most people that street raced did it for a hobby or cause they simply got off on the thrill. This Dom guy did it cause he was good at it and cause it was in his blood like Brian said. Didn't mean Rome couldn't try to kick his ass but apparently Dom hadn't lost his edge when he fell in love with his girl. He was still fast as wind. It was like he wasn't driving too fast, Dom was flying low.  
  
Dom hit fourth, Tran and Rome were still with him. They were gonna make him work for it. Good. He'd waited a long time for this race. He watched as Rome got ahead of him with his first NOS charge. "You're good but novice homeboy, you did that too early." Dom laughed as he gave his new baby more gas and felt her growl and run it harder, felt the turbo spool up and his car shot forward. Tran used his NOS and caught Rome. Dom gave his engine another second to peak and hit his NOS. He flew ahead of the two other men and over the line.  
  
He laughed and turned his car around. He drove back to his team and collected his money. Tran walked up to them.  
  
"Torreto. You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother."  
  
"I didn't do anything to your brother he didn't have comin' Rickey. He tried to kill Jesse and Brian, lead him on a chase through town sprayin' bullits, coulda killed any number of innocent people. But Johnny didn't give a fuck. He was just an asshole. And Brian only did what he had to do."  
  
"My brother was a faster racer then you, that's why he'd dead. You knew he'd beat you some day and you couldn't handle it." Ricky shouted at Dom.  
  
"I said this to Johnny and I'ma say it to you. We're not on your block right now. We're on mine and you better watch who you talk to like that."  
  
"I'm talking to the coward who killed my brother." Ricky was in a frenzy of anger. Torrie was scared he was going to come at Dom, or say something that drove Dom over the edge to the point where he couldn't not hit Ricky. Dom's temper was still legendary.  
  
"I didn't kill Johnny. Look, I'm sorry he's dead ok, I would rather he just went to jail and got to be somebody's bitch for 20 years for tryin' to kill Jesse, but he's dead. I can't undo dead, and I didn't pull the fuckin' trigger ok. Damn."  
  
"I'm going to avenge my brother Torreto, so watch your back." With that Ricky Tran stalked away and tore off in his car.  
  
"You believe this guy?" Dom asked the crowd with that famous Torreto grin.  
  
"Naw Dom."  
  
"Who's he think he is?"  
  
Came the chorus of answers. The crowd would have been all over Ricky if he'd tried anything.  
  
"Party at my house!" Dom shouted and there was a resounding hell yeah from the crowd. 


	43. Let's go upstairs

Chapter 43 - Party's are always the same  
  
The team went home and got ready for the influx of party goers that were bound to show up. They never failed to have a crowd. Dom accepted more congratulations on his win and started to talk shop with some other racers. More and more people came and the crowd around Dom grew and grew. Torrie knew that she could break into the middle and go to Dom's side, but he'd just throw and arm around her shoulders and keep talking cars with his friends.  
  
Torrie and Mia wandered off to the kitchen.  
  
"I hate it when he starts to talk cars after races. I'd rather spend time with him and much as I love cars I don't wanna talk about them all the time. Unlike Dom who would rather talk cars then anything." Torrie bitched at Mia.  
  
"Why do you think Letty was always finding ways to drag him away from the party? Besides, I think there's at least one thing he would rather talk about." Mia winked at Torrie.  
  
"Yeah," Torrie giggled, "He's got a two track mind. Cars and." Torrie blushed.  
  
"Exactly." Mia smiled and grabbed a juice. "What're you drinkin'?"  
  
"Oh, gimme a Snapple and a glass." Torrie accepted the juice in a glass from Mia and up ended the vodka bottle over it. She added about a double shot, mixed it and then tasted it. She winced at the strong taste but then added another splash of liquor into the drink. "Ah, would peel the paint off the walls. Perfect." Torrie returned Mia's wink. "Why don't you drink Mia?"  
  
"I do, just not often. I don't like the taste of any of it, I get drunk off one drink most of the time and get terrible hangovers. It's not worth it." Mia screwed up her face.  
  
"Ah, but after a drink or two like this, I'll be ready to make a fool of myself!"  
  
"Exactly." Mia and Torrie laughed.  
  
Torrie downed the rest of her drink, coughed, then mixed another one. It was gone at a similar speed and she mixed a third.  
  
"Slow down Torrie. Damn, you'll be on your ass." Mia tried to slow her friend down.  
  
"Only if I'm lucky." Torrie told her and took a sip of the third drink. Vince walked into the kitchen. "V, baby boy, how you doin'" Torrie asked her friend.  
  
"Not as good as you Torrie. Damn, how much did you have to drink?"  
  
"Not enough yet, you?"  
  
"Gettin' there." Vince answered with a smile.  
  
"Dance wit me V. Come on."  
  
"I don't know Torrie."  
  
"Oh, you know you want to. You're not gonna do better'n me V."  
  
"I like having my balls attached to my body Torrie, and I'd rather keep 'em there if it's all the same to you."  
  
"What'd you mean. Dancing with me isn't dangerous."  
  
"It is if Dom sees us and we don't have a foot between us."  
  
"Oh V, Dom's too busy with his adoring fans and besides it's just you'n me. He's use to that and he sure looks too busy to dance with me himself." Torrie grabbed Vince by the neck. "Let's go, you know you want to."  
  
He did want to. It might make the racer chasers jealous and he knew that Torrie could dance well enough that he'd have fun, if Dom didn't castrate him. "Let's go then girl. I hope you can keep up in your state."  
  
"V, I could dance circles around you any day."  
  
"Let's go then Hot Shot."  
  
"Oh it's on." She laughingly followed Vince into the living room where everyone else was dancing already. They moved into a clear spot and waited for the song to change. The new song started and it was B R right by Trina and Ludacris. It was pretty suggestive but Torrie didn't think twice about it and once she challenged Vince all he thought about was showing her he was just as good a dancer as she was. Vince had his hands on Torrie's waist and she had one arm around his neck and she was holding the other one over her head.  
  
Dom looked up from talking to some people he knew about the RX-8 and saw Torrie and Vince dancing together. He saw red, even though he knew it was just Vince and Torrie. It was always the same with them. But Dom wished that she'd think about what people thought when they saw stuff like this. He started toward them just as the song ended and they let each other go. They were playfully arguing over something and they were face to face, foreheads pressed together.  
  
"I'm a better dancer Vince, you know it so just admit it."  
  
"I admit nothing. I was just as good as you." Vince growled back.  
  
"In you're dreams boy."  
  
"I demand a rematch to decide this once and for all." Vince waited for some random skank to change the CD.  
  
"You're gonna have to take a rain check Vince, cause I got the next dance with my girlfriend." Dom broke in.  
  
"No problem brotha, see you later Torrie." Vince walked away and as he predicted he was surrounded by skanks. He picked up his guitar and waited for one of them to make him an offer he wouldn't refuse.  
  
"Whateryou doin' dancing like that with Vince?" Dom asked Torrie in his I'm sorta mad but trying not to let on voice.  
  
"Well, Vince wasn't busy so I danced with Vince."  
  
"What are you saying Torrie?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not saying anything other then what I said. Vince was there in the kitchen. I wanted to dance. Vince was free, we danced."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to dance then?"  
  
"You were busy Dom. I didn't want to bother you."  
  
The skank got the CD player figured out and it started up again. Mezmerize by Ashanti. Their song.  
  
"Well, you're here, I'm here, we know we know how to dance to this song. Let's dance." Torrie wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and started to move her hips.  
  
"Why did you dance like that with Vince? Why didn't you come get me?"  
  
"Dom, you were in the middle of a crowd of people, you looked happy. You were talking cars. You always talk cars. If I go get you I feel like some sort of clingy bitch. I wanted to let you talk to your friends. If I want some of your time at these parties we either have to have had a fight and you are therefore paying extra attention to me or I have to drag you upstairs."  
  
"That's not true." Dom started. Torrie gave him a look. "Ok, ok, I tend to get carried away talking cars. But if you came to get me you wouldn't look bad."  
  
"But Dom, I danced with Vince while you were busy. Now I'm dancin' with you. No big deal."  
  
"Torrie. I know it's not really a big deal, but people already think that you and Vince are a couple. I don't want to encourage them to feel that way even more."  
  
"Oh Dommie, are you jealous?" Torrie smiled at him, she hoped he was. That was a good sign.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She giggled.  
  
"Ok, good then. I'll make an effort to make sure people know that it's you and I that are an item, ok?"  
  
"That'd be super." Dom smiled.  
  
"Hey, I know how to start them thinking in the right direction." Torrie said as the song ended.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Let's go upstairs." Torrie smiled. Dom smiled back and took her hand. They headed up the stairs. 


	44. Coyote Brings Home a Stray

Chapter 44 - Coyote brings home a stray  
  
Vince watched them go and smirked. Dom was a lucky man. Vince gave his head a mental shake for thinking of Torrie like that. But Dom had a girl who loved him to go home with at the end of the night. Vince had a seemingly endless string of skanks who in a lot of cases were still just using him to see how close to Dom they could get. He'd have to start looking for a girl for himself. But every time he thought that he'd see Mia with Brian and he knew his odds of finding a girl as perfect for him as Mia were slim to none. He got so mad at fate sometimes for sending two women into his life that he'd love to be with then making one of them his best friends little sister and the other his best friends girl. And neither of them interested in him. Not that he still had any interest in Torrie, but he had at first, but Dom got her, just like he got all the girls he wanted.  
  
He played a riff on his guitar and as he stopped strumming he saw girl he'd never seen before. She was standing on her own in the kitchen looking sort of scared. He had no idea who she was. He decided to find out. He got up, set his guitar down and started for the kitchen. He pushed the same blonde skank that was always in the way out of his path and walked into the kitchen. He nonchalantly got a Corona out of the fridge and twisted the top off. He casually walked in the direction of the new girl and then pretended to look in the cabinet closest to her. He came out with cookies and looked at them. Well, he'd offer the girl a cookie. He knew that was stupid, but he was sorta drunk and it was the best he was gonna do.  
  
"Hey, want a cookie." He was such a moron, he internalized his head shake and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Sure." She said with a timid smile and took on of the cookies out of the bag. "So do you always go to parties and root in the cupboards?" She asked. Vince almost didn't hear her, she wasn't a loud speaker.  
  
"Naw, I live here. If I wanna eat, I gotta eat here." Vince said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. I see. So you know these guys pretty well then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Vince by the way. I been Dominic's friend since elementary school. So how'd you end up here? I don't know you from around. I normally know everyone."  
  
"I came with a friend. I've never been to racing before, and certainly never been to a party like this." The girl looked around, Vince could tell she was both slightly afraid and overwhelmed.  
  
"You'll be alright. We're nice people." Vince tried to reassure her. "You wanna drink?" He moved a little closer to her. He didn't know if he was imagining it or if she really did look scared when he got close to her.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine and I'd love a drink. But not beer please, anything else." She didn't drink beer. Made her sick.  
  
"Not beer.I'll see what I can manage." Vince came back with one of Mia's Snapple. "I can put it in a glass with something for ya."  
  
"No, this is fine. Thanks." The girl opened the juice and took a big drink of it. She was nervous and it made her throat dry.  
  
"So you know I'm Vince, what's your name?" Vince knew she was really scared of something but he didn't know what. It wasn't him. He could tell that it wasn't him, but it was something.  
  
"Oh, my name's Christina, but you can call me Chris." She looked around the room again. Vince wondered who she was looking for, or trying to avoid.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Vince wanted to talk to her somewhere where she might not be so nervous.  
  
"I better not. I'm supposed to wait for my friend here." Chris didn't want to piss her boyfriend off. She knew what'd happen if she did.  
  
"Really? So do you miss him, or are you scared of him. I can tell you keep looking for someone. My only question is are you missin' him or scared he's gonna come in here, see you talkin' to me and get pissed at you." Vince knew he'd hit the nail on the head when she blanched.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She tried to front with him, tried not to let on how right he was.  
  
"You know who I am girl, if you're scared of this guy you should tell me. I can take care of you. I don't put up with guys who hit girls. I just don't do it. If he's givin' you reasons to be scared of him I'll give him a few reasons to be scareda me." Vince didn't hold with guys who beat on women. He'd seen too much of it in his own house and in Letty's to ever take knowing that a guy was beating on a woman half his size and not do anything. Something about this girl made him want to look out for her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing like that." Chris wasn't going to admit to a stranger that her boyfriend hit her. She saw her boyfriend James come into the kitchen. His clothes were all askew. She knew he'd been fucking a skank, he was always fucking a skank. He also knew she knew what he'd been doing. He was rubbing her nose in it. He'd take her home now and force himself on her. She was scared both of what he'd do to her and that someday he was going to catch something from the whores he cheated on her with and give it to her.  
  
Vince saw the look of terror come across her face and looked around to see who was new. He saw this dude Dom knew called James walk into the kitchen. Arrogant little fuck he was. He brought his car around the garage all the time. He thought he was an awesome racer but he wasn't really and he couldn't even put in his own wrench time. He had to pay someone to do it. So this little girl got stuck with James. No wonder she was scared. James seemed like just the type to pick on someone smaller then himself. He was the kind of guy who was only suited to a strong woman who'd give back harder then James could give it out. But Vince didn't know what he could do if the girl insisted on saying everything was fine. "I can tell how scared you are of James you know? He brings his car to Dom. I know what kind of asshole he is. Why are you with him if you're terrified of him?"  
  
Chris figured she had a few minutes before James spotted her, she was sort of behind Vince. "Well, I've been with him for years. He wasn't always," she shuddered, "the way he is now. He was nice. But I moved to California against my parents wishes and they told me quite frankly if I left I could never go back. So when he turned on me I had no where else to go. Plus he told me what would happen if I ever left him." She shuddered again. She wondered why this guy gave a fuck. He had a beautiful girlfriend already. Chris had seen her. Flawless skin, hair as black as sin, beautiful figure. Why would Vince have ever picked Chris out of the crowd to talk to?  
  
"Well, leave him and go anywhere else girl. You shouldn't stay with a guy like that just because you think you couldn't do better."  
  
"Why do you care man? Besides that isn't your girlfriend going to be jealous of you talking to me?"  
  
"I care because I hate to see anyone pick on someone half their size and I don't have a girlfriend." Vince glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Who was the gorgeous creature with the black waterfall of hair and big green eyes then?" Chris sounded catty but she hated guys who played around on their girls and thought no one knew, or even worse didn't care who knew.  
  
Vince laughed. "That gorgeous creature is Dominic's girlfriend and like a little sister to me."  
  
"Oh." Chris answered in a small voice. She glanced at Vince like she was scared he was going to be mad.  
  
"Yeah, Oh. I'm a free man. Unlike your little homeboy over there who's obviously just had sex with a skank and is now looking to claim you. Likes to rub your nose in it right?" She looked away from him. "You know I'm right. Leave him and I'll help you out."  
  
"He told me if I ever left him he'd kill me." She squeaked out. She'd never admitted it to anyone before. Her parents thought she was having the time of her life because she had too much pride to tell them the truth but she knew they'd be so disappointed in her. She knew in the back of her mind that they'd have taken her back if she'd levelled with them and admitted she needed help to break away.  
  
"Well, he won't kill you if I kill him." Vince growled. The little punk told her he'd kill her. "Leave him tonight and I'll take carea you." Vince wasn't sure if fate was laughing at him for his insults earlier in the evening or if he was just sorry for the little chick with her dreary cloths and limp hair. He'd bet she'd be real pretty if she was cleaned up and wearing clothes that fit her. He'd also bet the asshole she dated kept her looking like this so she'd think she couldn't do better and she was lucky to have him.  
  
Chris stood up straighter. If she let Vince help her leave James tonight then she could run back home to her mom and dad in a day or two and James would never be the wiser. She felt the will to fight James for the first time in a long time. "Ok. If you'll help me I'll leave him."  
  
"Good girl." Vince smiled. The punk had spotted them and was heading there way.  
  
"Hey Vince." James slurred. Not only had he been sleeping around he was drunk too. Vince smiled to himself, this was gonna be easy.  
  
"Hey punk." Vince used his old faithful insult.  
  
"Punk? Is that any way to talk to a guest?" James was an arrogant prick, Vince had him pegged right.  
  
"A guest who was just leaving." Vince added and took the other man by the arm.  
  
"I don't know what your damage is Vince, but I'll leave, I just need my bitch and I'll go." James made a grab for Chris.  
  
"What'd you call her?" Vince growled out.  
  
"My bitch. I'm not leaving without my bitch."  
  
"Oh yes you are. The lady decided she's put up with enough of your shit." With that Vince picked 'the punk' up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out the back door. "You need to learn how to address a lady and don't ever come back here again." Vince slammed the door and turned to Chris. "See, easy." He smiled. "How 'bout we get Mia to hook you up with something clean you can wear to bed and you can sleep in the spare room." Chris looked at him like he had two heads. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I've been stuck with that guy for two years and you tossed him out of my life in two minutes and it didn't even involve a fight." She was flabbergasted. If she had known James was that much of a pussy under it all she would have left him long ago.  
  
"Well, like I said, he's just a punk. He's the kind of guy who goes after the sweet slightly naïve girls because he knows he can dominate them pretty easily. Come on, you look tired. Mia'll take good care of you." Vince walked Chris gently off to find Mia. She looked kind of stunned. Vince found Mia and told her only that Chris was going to stay awhile and that she needed to be shown the spare room and lent something to wear for the night. Chris looked embarrassed and Mia didn't ask for more details in front of her. Mia lead her off with a gentle smile. Mia was a gentle soul. She'd take good care of the girl. Vince wondered if he really liked Chris or if he liked the thought that she needed him to protect her.  
  
It had been part of what had drawn him to Mia. She was such a girly girl and Vince and Dom both had been forever standing up for her against this bully and that bully. Vince enjoyed being her champion till he realized all he was ever going to be was her brother's friend who looked out for her. But he could tell that Chris really needed someone. He found himself wanting to be that someone. He'd have to see where it went considering they'd just met. Mia came down about 20 minutes later and told him that Chris was asleep in the guest room and demanded the whole story. Once Vince had told her she hugged him and told him he was a nice guy. Then she went to find Brian and go to bed herself.  
  
Torrie and Dom were oblivious to the drama unfolding downstairs, and to how their team had grown a new, if temporarily member in the short 30 minutes they'd been gone.  
  
"Dom if you keep doin' stuff like this to me I'ma be dead before I turn 23." Torrie panted, still out of breath from the activities she'd been engaged in only minutes before. "At least I'll die happy." She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm the old one. And I do most of the work." Dom smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, since you're so old and seemingly running out of stamina I guess I need to find someone younger to satisfy my considerable needs." Torrie made to get out of the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I've got all the stamina you need." Dom growled.  
  
"Well, you said you do all the work and it sounded like a complaint so I guess I need to get you a rocking chair and find a younger man for myself." She tried to keep a straight face while she went to get up again. Dom grabbed her and set her sitting on him.  
  
"Why don't you just take a turn doing most of the work huh? Easier then finding another boy as nice and fine as me. All the girls want me so I must be good for something." Dom looked serious. Torrie threw back her head and laughed, her hair tickled his bare thighs.  
  
"Oh Dom. All the girls don't want you. They want the allusion of Dom the superstar. One day with Dom the perfectionist grease monkey and they'd run for the hills. I'm the only one likely to put up with your shit. Besides that, all the guys want me. You're the lucky one."  
  
"Now who's being cocky?" Dom said, looking hurt that she burst his bubble about all the girls wanting to be with him. "Besides, look at this chest, these arms. You know I'm fine." Dom grinned.  
  
"Look at that bald head and big ol' nose too." Torrie laughed. She hoped he knew she was just playing. "Perfection is this tummy and these legs." She ran her hand over her tummy.  
  
"Look at that pale skin and.and."Dom couldn't come up with any other play insults. "Aw hell, who'm I kiddin'? You're perfect." He put his hand on her stomach and marvelled at how his dark skin contrasted with her milky white skin that wouldn't tan no matter how much time she spent in the sun. She looked down and his hand on her stomach. His fingers flexed and then he trailed his hand down to her hip and put his other hand on her other hip. He quickly moved her and bit her gently on the tummy. "In fact I think you're good enough to eat."  
  
"Dom. Don't start. We need to go back to our guests." Torrie moaned in her throat over what he was now doing to her skin with his tongue.  
  
"Fuck our guests, we're busy."  
  
20 minutes later Torrie groaned and slid off Dom onto her stomach on the bed. "I'm dead I think. Oh man."  
  
"See, it's hard to be the one to do all the work isn't it." Dom stated and grinned. He was one happy boy right now.  
  
"No." She said. He could tell she was lying.  
  
"I'm not saying it's not fun Torrie, just that it's hard work." He chuckled. "Now I suppose we should go downstairs and make sure the house is still in one piece."  
  
"I guess." She sighed. She didn't want to get up.  
  
"You could just stay here and build up some strength for when I come back in a few minutes time." Dom suggested with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Not again. You really will kill me."  
  
"Naw, you're young remember?" She playfully slapped at him.  
  
"Go check your house." She sighed and pulled a pillow under her head.  
  
"Ok, but I'll be back in 10 minutes or less, and I want one of those backrubs when I get back. I deserve one after all the work I've done today." Dom laughed when she just flipped him off without looking at him. He pulled on his kaki pants and a wife beater and headed downstairs. He found Leon and gave him a very satisfied smile.  
  
"How's it goin' Leon?"  
  
"Fine, although not as good as your night went I'd have ta guess."  
  
"You know I don't think anyone's night went as well as mine." Dom grinned even bigger.  
  
"Lucky bastard." Leon laughed, he wasn't jealous of Dom, he was happy being he carefree bachelor, he was just teasing.  
  
"Where's V.?" Dom asked. Vince had a talking to coming to him about encouraging Torrie.  
  
"Well, now Dawg, that's a long ass story."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, that idiot James has a girlfriend." Leon started.  
  
"Really? But he always does like three skanks when he comes to these parties." Dom said with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, and it seems he always beats his girlfriend too. She was in the kitchen and Vince started talkin'to her and he came to find out what was goin on. Then James came in and he had obviously just fucked a skank. Vince convinced her to leave him and then kicked James out. The girl's asleep in the guest room and Vince is lookin' at her with this puzzled look on his face like he doesn't know why he wanted her for or what he's gonna do wit her now that he has her." Leon chuckled.  
  
"Nice of you all to ask me before you moved someone into my guest room." Dom shook his head. They were his team, of course they'd just done what they wanted. They wouldn't be his team if they didn't. He sighed but in a good natured way. He loved his team the way they were.  
  
"Hey we asked Mia." Leon defended himself. The two friends kicked out the stragglers and then headed to bed.  
  
Torrie was dead to the world asleep on her stomach, still naked from their earlier activities. Dom just shook his head. If he'd hoped to be with her again he knew now it wasn't happening. He crawled into bed and was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. It'd been a long day, if a good one, and tomorrow was promising to be just as activity filled if Vince had brought home a new stray. Dom couldn't be mad about that. It was just what he'd done to the team with Torrie. 


	45. When she starts bringing up old dirt

Chapter 45 - When she starts bringing up old dirt  
  
AN: Hey all. Thanks go out to Bye-Bye1 and everyone else who reviewed. I'm really glad to know you think that my style/dialog have improved. I noticed it myself. I went back and read the whole thing over and was like 'man the first parts of this suck, just because the dialog is formal and forced.' But I really think it sounds more natural now and thank you for noticing. No, it's far from over. I have some more tricks up my sleeve. I can't just give ol' Coyote a girlfriend and then drop the story can I? Plus what about Letty and Rome.where's that gonna go? Who knows? I think that everyone needs to be happy and all my lose ends need to tie up first. Who know's how long it'll run. As long as the characters keep givin me stuff to write about. They're pretty well writing this on their own at this point. HEHE. I can't control them! Help! But seriously it's not over, I just don't know where it will go and when it will end myself at this point, but you'll get a real ending, I'll never just drop the story in the middle. Peace, and enjoy. Tempest.  
  
When Dom woke up the next day Torrie hadn't moved. That was strange because normally she'd be asleep against his side. She was always either on top of him asleep or they were tangled up together in some way. He liked that. Her hair was still everywhere, even if she was asleep on her own side of the bed. Dom glanced at the clock. It was already 10 am. They had nothing to do on Sunday but it was still late for them to sleep in. He got up and dressed. He went to use the bathroom and when he came back Torrie was still asleep. He didn't think he'd worn her out that badly.  
  
He decided to wake her, knowing she'd want to know that Vince had saved some girl from her abusive boyfriend and they now had another to take care of. He crawled over top of her and gathered her hair up and moved it off to the side. He started to blow on the back of her neck. He watched the little hairs raise on the backs of her arms. "Torrie." He called softly, straddling the small of her back. She murmured and turned her head to the other side. She was still sleeping. He licked the nape of her neck then blew on it again. He felt the shiver rack her whole frame, wondered at the play of muscles in her back and the way her spine and shoulder blades rippled and moved under her skin as she shifted in bed.  
  
"Dom?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes baby. You awake now?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. I don't wanna be awake." She was hard to make out through the pillow her face was half in, but he got the gist of it.  
  
"Too bad princess. It's time to get up. You're buddy Vince took in a new team mate last night while we were busy, um.Convincing people we were together." Dom laughed.  
  
"What do you mean Vince took in a new Team mate. Who?" She sounded much more conscious now.  
  
"I don't know. She was in the spare room already when I went downstairs to check the house and Leon told me. So get up and we'll go see what's up with V and this chick."  
  
"A new female team mate? Vince, our Coyote took in a girl? Does he like this girl?"  
  
"Torrie, I can't answer these questions. I never talked to Vince or the new girl at all ok? I talked to Leon and he didn't know anything either. If you'd just get up we could go see what we could find out."  
  
"Well as the supreme leader of this team I would have thought you would have let me sleep and went to find out yourself. After all, I need to recoup from all the exercise you gave me last night."  
  
"Recoup in sweats in the kitchen baby girl. Time to get up." Dom got off her and waited for her to get out of bed.  
  
"Fine." She decided to get her revenge at him in her own, woman's way. She stood gracefully out of bed and then tossed her head so her hair fell in it's curtain around her. "I'm up."  
  
Dom watched her stand in front of him in all her naked glory and made a grab for her. She'd never been so obvious about not caring he was seeing her this way before. Even though he'd seen all there was to see she always wrapped a sheet around her to go get dressed in the light of day.  
  
"Ah ah ah baby. I have to get dressed. We have stuff to do." She slapped his hand away and headed to her dresser. She opened her underwear drawer.  
  
"Torrie." Dom groaned. "That's not playing fair. I mean you.Argh." Dom sighed as he watched her pull on a pair of underwear then a pair of track pants. She pulled on a tee shirt without bothering with a bra. "Why'd you go and do that."  
  
"Well, I was ordered out of bed, told to get dressed and then you get mad at me when I do it. I'm still waiting for my vacation where we won't need to worry 'bout gettin' up or gettin' dressed," she added, "but you don't show signs of taken me anywhere yet."  
  
"We'll go soon. I have to get rid of the backup at DT and get my car out there. You know that Torrie." Dom sighed. She was as bad as Letty about the stupid trip.  
  
"We all need a break Dominic, I hope you know that." She gave him a pointed look and walked toward the door. "And when you gonna ask me to move my shit into this room huh? Who is the separate rooms thing supposed to fool?" Torrie had started off in a great mood and then Dom pulled his attitude shit. 'The stores backed up and that's more important then our happiness, and not everyone in Cali knows I have a new car.' Damn that boy was car nuts. He never thought of anything else, not how they all felt, not how burned out they were all getting.  
  
"I didn't know I had to ask you Torrie. I thought you'd just know I wanted you to move in here with me."  
  
"I've learned not to take anything for granted with you Dominic, I don't dare." She walked out of the room.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his head. He had more stubble then he liked to but he didn't have time to worry about it now. He had to go make up with Torrie before she told the whole household he was a jackass. When she started bringing up old dirt and calling him Dominic he knew he was in for it. He guessed they all needed that vacation more then he assumed. He knew that Torrie had been an incredibly good sport lately. Well, through their whole relationship. She'd put up with his jealousy and Letty, working at her store and his. He resolved to call the travel agent on Monday and headed downstairs. Mia and Torrie were talking in the kitchen.  
  
"He assumed I'd just move. As if I would ever dare, Mi. I mean I never know what'll be the one thing that sets him off you know? I could move all my stuff into his room and then have him flip out at me about how he never asked me to."  
  
"I don't think he'd have flipped out at you over it no matter what Torrie, but you're right that you can't just move into his room without him letting you know in some way. I don't know why the big idiot didn't just move your stuff and let you find out that way. But try not to be too hard on him, he's a mechanic after all, not some sort of artist. You can't expect him to be all mushy soft and sensitive." The two girls laughed at that. Dom walked into the kitchen, pretending not to have heard them and wondering what he thought of what they'd said.  
  
"Um, Mi, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Dom asked his sister.  
  
"Sure." Mia left the kitchen. No one else was up yet.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't know that you wanted me to give you some formal invite to move your stuff out of your room and into mine ok? But why do you have to throw old dirt at me over it Torr? I been trying so hard and it's like I didn't know that you were this upset over the whole room thing and you have to go and throw what I did before at me over it. How'm I ever gonna live what I did before down? I look the other way when you carry on with Vince even though it drives me nuts." She went to speak and he held up a hand to cut her off. "Let me get this out, please." He continued after she closed her mouth in a mutinous line. "I know there's nothing goin' on between you two ok? But I can't help bein' jealous over how you two carry on. I've never been the guy to talk about feelings, to want to work stuff out by talking all about it over and over and I don't see that changing Torrie. But I care about you and I don't do any of this stuff to hurt you on purpose. But when you throw what I did in the past in my face now you do it to hurt me on purpose. I'm sorry as hell I hurt your feelings but it's not fair for you to do that to me. You gotta find a way to leave the past in the past girl." Dom sighed and hung his head, looking at his hands.  
  
Torrie was frankly shocked to hear all that come out of Dom in one conversation. And she was a little ashamed of the fact that she did what he accused her of. When he pissed her off she did throw old dirt in his face to try and get back at him and that wasn't fair. She guessed she just thought of Dom as someone who was impossible to hurt. Someone that didn't let feelings get in the way of doing whatever he wanted, didn't let feeling rule his life. And she now realized that because he didn't talk about his feelings a lot didn't mean he didn't have any, and didn't mean that they couldn't be hurt by her conduct. He was still looking at his hands in his lap. Torrie walked quietly over to him and kneeled on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Oh Dommie," she slipped into her pet name for him, "I'm sorry. You're right and I just don't think. It's just that you act like superman all the time, like nothing gets to you and I guess I just forget that you're just like all of us inside, that when I say hurtful things to you just because you don't let on doesn't mean that you don't get hurt by what I say." He still didn't look at her. "I know you let me get away with a lot Dom, and I know that I do a lot of stuff you wish I wouldn't. It's not that I don't notice and don't appreciate it, it's just that we don't talk about it enough I guess. Maybe we need ta work on that." She thought back to the day that he'd nearly ripped her heart out, the day he'd accused her of cheating on him with Vince and remembered that one single tear he'd cried for what he'd done to her. Mia'd told her that she couldn't remember ever seeing Dom cry before. Maybe when their dad died but not before or after the one day of the funeral. She knew he loved her. He just didn't show it a lot. And she pushed him too hard. And that was just what Letty had always been doing and she didn't want to fall into that trap. "Are you gonna forgive me?"  
  
He finally looked at her. "You have so much to forgive me for I think we better start there." He looked sad.  
  
"Dom, I've forgiven you for everything. I told you it's just that you act like nothing bothers you. I know I take it too far but I'm always trying to make you show some sort of feeling other then wanting me I think. I mean, you're very honest about that, but then when I piss you off I have to really piss you off before you snap at me, if you're happy with me I might get an 'atta girl' but that's it. I guess because you don't get emotional until you're so deep into it I just try to push you into it. I know that's not right."  
  
"No, it's not right but I guess I see where you're comin' from. But it can't go on like this forever." Dom sighed.  
  
"I know baby. We need to work on this I think. It's not something you can just hope'll go away if we ignore it. We need to learn to communicate on some level." Torrie smiled. "We have one way down already." She couldn't stand to see Dom so sad. Dom was like her rock. He was always strong and steady. But she guessed that was half the problem they were having. Of course that was also why she was so upset to see him sad. He must be really sad to look this sad. She stood up and the crawled into his lap, laying her head down on his chest. "Please, let's just put it in the past and try to enjoy Sunday Dominic, please. I hate it when you're mad at me." She sniffled. He still hadn't really looked at her and she was getting scared he was really mad.  
  
His arms came around her and he buried his face in her hair. "I'm not mad at you Torrie. I'm just upset that what should have been a simple discussion about why I'd never asked you to move your stuff turned into this sort of dramatic morning."  
  
"Well, because you shoulda asked me, but I shoulda asked you when I knew it was botherin' me. And I shouldn't a used it to start a fight over other stuff." She glanced up at him.  
  
"I'll try to talk about stuff more. Ok?"  
  
"Sure baby. All you can do is try." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for actin' like a bitch. Can we just have a nice, relaxing Sunday?"  
  
"Of course. And I never think you're a bitch." He took hold of her chin and kissed her. He hated to see the sad, scared look on her face. He'd do almost anything, including talk about feelings to try and take that look away.  
  
"Hey guys, you have a room for that shit." Jesse said from the top of the basement stairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cerial. Leon was right behind Jesse.  
  
"Yo Dawg, how's it goin'?" Torrie assumed he was talking to Dom. She was right.  
  
"Good, still wondering what's up with Vince and this chick I've never met that seems to reside in my house now." "I don't know either Dawg, Vince isn't in his room." Leon grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a glass.  
  
"He's not?" Torrie asked. Would her Vince take a girl in away from an abusive boyfriend and take advantage of her on the same night that the poor girl went through that sort of traumatic event? "He wouldn't." She trailed off. "Well, you know, would he? With a girl who just left an abusive relationship only because he helped her."  
  
"I don't think that's it Torrie." Leon answered. "But that still don't tell us where the hell he is."  
  
"I'ma check the spare room and see if the girl is there." Torrie said just as Mia came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Why's that?" Mia asked.  
  
"Cause Coyote is MIA, he never went to his room last night." Torrie answered.  
  
"He wouldn't a." Mia asked the same thing.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so girls." Leon answered again. Torrie and Mia wandered off together to see what they could see. They pushed the door to the spare room open further and peeked in, Mia was taller then Torrie so Mia took the high position an Torrie took the low, two heads peaking around the door jam together. There was the girl in bed asleep and there was Vince, asleep on the floor, back to the wall facing the bed. It was like he was sitting on the floor looking at her and fell asleep there.  
  
"You know, we should wake him up and move him before she wakes up and gets creeped out." Torrie said.  
  
"I think that's so cute." Mia sighed. "And maybe he'll fall for her and leave me the heck alone." She smiled to take the sting out of the words. "But we should move him just in case he does creep her out."  
  
The two girls crept into the room and Torrie shook Vince by the shoulder.  
  
"V. V. Wake up boy." She shook him again.  
  
"Huh?" He came to with a little start and looked into two smug smiles from Mia and Torrie. "What?"  
  
"You fell asleep watching her in her sleep." Torrie said in that aw, isn't that cute voice women normally reserved for puppies and babies. Vince looked around. He mentally kicked himself and stood up.  
  
"We figured we'd get you outta here before she woke up and got a creepy vibe from the fact you watched her sleep." Mia added. The three of them left the room.  
  
"So V, what made you decide to bring this girl into the team?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. It was just this broken look in her eyes. I couldn't let her leave with that jerk she came with, knowing what was in store for her there." Vince looked embarrassed.  
  
"Aw, if you were in medieval times you'd a been a knight in shining armour V. That's so sweet." Torrie said in the same cutesy voice.  
  
"Aw, shutup." Vince said and grabbed Torrie around the neck and gave her a nuggie.  
  
"Vince, you need a shower big time, and you're messin' up my hair. Plus, we can't do this shit anymore." Torrie said with a sigh.  
  
"What'dya mean we can't do this shit anymore?" Vince asked and let her up, keeping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, this. The way you grab me'n shit. I guess it really bothers Dom, like more then we figured it did. So we should lay off it for awhile I guess. Plus you have this girl to worry about now." Torrie hated the look on Vince's face.  
  
"Dom told you that we couldn't pal around anymore cause he's still suspicious of us huh?" Vince said with a bit of a sneer.  
  
"Nothin' like that. I just think he gets mad that we, I don't know, communicate and don't fight a lot. We had a big fight this morning about how he never asked me to move my stuff into his room. He said he'd just assumed I would and he didn't think he'd haveta ask me, and then I got mad, like I always do, and I got pissed that he was so fuckin' calm about everything and I kinda threw the shit from before in his face and he got so sad. Not mad at all but sad. I just think we need ta cool it for awhile. Plus this girl isn't gonna like it, mark my words."  
  
"She's not my girl Torr, I just couldn't send her home with that jerk." Vince wasn't going to think about this girl becoming more to him then that. He wasn't ready for that.  
  
"Well either way, she won't like it." Torrie frowned.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, she assumed you were my girlfriend. She called you 'that gorgeous creature' and thought you'd be mad at her for talken' to me."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. What'd you say to that?"  
  
"The truth of course, that you were Dom's girl."  
  
"You didn't have a comment about the gorgeous part?" Torrie asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course not, she's right. You are. But you're also Dom's girl, and I don't have any interest in you like that anyways." Vince hugged her tighter then released her. "If you think that we really bother Dom by being so buddy buddy then we'll try to cool it. But we been through a lot of shit Torrie. You know that. I love Dom like a brother but I love you like a sister and it's just how I am to wanna pal around wit you."  
  
"I know Vince. Just let the shit blow over." Torrie looked at Mia and the other girl had a very enigmatic look on her face. Torrie didn't know if Mia was pissed at her for starting shit with Dom, pissed at Dom for making Torrie feel she had to censor herself with Vince, or just mad the house was in chaos. Mia walked away, Vince went to have his shower and Torrie went to find Dom.  
  
She found him in the shed with the charger. He was just sitting in the car.  
  
"Hey Baby, whatcha doin'?" She asked. "Thinkin'." Dom answered.  
  
"'Bout what?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Nothing' much really." Dom answered.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothin'." Torrie answered, hoping against hope he'd take the chance to talk to her about something for once.  
  
"Just things Torrie. Just about how things are." Dom sighed.  
  
"Can I get in the car?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Dom answered and looked up at her where she was leaning in the passenger window. She got in and sat down.  
  
"I found V. Guess where he was."  
  
"Where."  
  
"Asleep in the girl's room, it was like he went in there to watch over her while she fell asleep and fell asleep himself. I really don't think he knows what he wanted her for yet, or why he did what he did." Torrie smiled. "It was kinda cute that he'd do that for someone who's practically a stranger." Dom gave her one of his looks that she couldn't read. She hated it when he did that.  
  
"You think he likes her then?" Dom asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think he knows. You know it must be something in the water that makes guys in this neighbourhood wanna take care of the women. You did the same thing for me both when my night terrors got to me and when I, well, over did the liquor." She giggled.  
  
"If you ever do that again it'll be too soon." Dom said but he smiled. "Even while you were being sick as a dog all I could think about was how great your hair was as I held it back and how I liked taken' carea you."  
  
"I figured that was it, that you'd seen what a pain in the ass I was and you were gonna say bye bye."  
  
"Never. Say does anyone know we're in here?"  
  
"No." Torrie looked puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Cause for the next, oh, hour or so we're gonna need the privacy." And with that he pulled her across the seat and to him. About an hour later Torrie was napping on the couch and Dom was watching her sleep from the chair. Vince walked into the room and saw Torrie was asleep. Vince decided to talk to Dom about what Vince saw as his ultimatum about Torrie and Vince not paling around.  
  
"Dom, did you tell Torrie that she and I had to stop playin' around wit' each other?" Vince asked softly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause she told me that I had to stop grabbin' her and playin' wit her cause it was botherin' you. I thought this was all over wit' and in the past brotha."  
  
"It is. It was just a stupid fight and I prolley said something to her in the heat of it that made her think that. She through that other stuff at me and I got pissed."  
  
"You know what they say Dom, when she starts diggin' up old dirt, it's time to put the woman first brotha." With that Vince walked out of the living room. Dom reflected on that.  
  
He'd pretty much told Torrie that DT and the car came before her this morning when he told her that their trip had to wait till the car and the store were in better places, when she'd as much as told him that she really needed the trip away. He'd make sure to plan the trip, and for soon too. He'd surprise her and the whole team with it. With that decided he picked Torrie up and carried her to his, no, their bed and decided to take a bit of a nap himself. He curled up around her in bed and drifted off easier then he had in a long time. 


	46. You are so bad!

Chapter 46 - You are so bad!  
  
Vince looked in the spare room and the girl, no Chris, not the girl he corrected himself, was still asleep. He didn't know if he should just let her sleep or wake her. It was lunch time, she'd never sleep tonight if she slept in much longer. Vince wondered what Mia had given Chris to wear to bed. He didn't want to wake her and find out that she had on some skimpy nightdress. He'd told Torrie the truth, he really didn't like Chris romantically at all. She was hardly his type. Mia and Torrie were the kind of girl he liked. Sweet and kind but with a spirit inside and the ability to stand up for themselves. He didn't like women who were too passive. He knew that Chris must be if she'd stayed with that user she'd been with all this time.  
  
He was just not as big of an asshole as people made him out to be. He had a nice side, a part of him that cared about other people in general and he hated to see a man beat on a person, any person, who was half his size. It just wasn't right. But since he'd asked this girl to stay, that made her his responsibility. Therefore he had to wake her up and make sure she was going to be ok. It occurred to him that Mia had been looking for help around the store and Chris might be perfect for that. He doubted very much that the jerk she'd been seeing had allowed her to work at all. If she saw normal couples interact she'd know that what she had wasn't normal and that she could likely do better then the jerk she was with.  
  
Just as he went to open the spare room door a very sleepy looking Torrie walked out of Dom's room in a pair of her boxers and one of Dom's white wifebeaters. She yawned delicately and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hey." She said, like that was the only word she had the energy to get out and scratched her tummy like a guy. "How's it goin' V.?"  
  
"I'm fine. How're you? I guess you and the boss man made up huh?" Vince said with a smirk as he leaned against the hall wall.  
  
"I don't know. I guess so. Something's still bothering him but he still doesn't want to talk about it. I guess some things'll never change huh?" She pulled her fingers through her hair to try and tame it some.  
  
"He's trying Torrie. I mean, I can really tell that he's trying. But I mean you must have mostly made up at least." Vince was clearly hinting that surely they must be ok with each other if they'd just slept together.  
  
"We didn't make up or not make up. I found him sitting in the car looking upset, I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me, he started, well, I think you know without details what he started, then I fell asleep. Thus preventing any sort of conversation about what was on his mind. I think he does that a lot. Rather then talk about stuff he tries to change the subject with." She trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, maybe he'd just rather show you he cares for you rather then talk about it." Vince tried to make Torrie feel better about the whole situation the best way he knew how.  
  
"I hope you're right Vince. So what're you doin'?" "I'm gonna wake up Chris." Vince answered.  
  
"Why?" Torrie figured they should let her sleep.  
  
"Cause she'll be up all night if she sleeps all day. Plus I don't know if she has anywhere to be today. We didn't get to talk much last night." Vince looked embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
"If you think so V. You know this was a really nice thing you did for this girl. I mean, I know what it's like to think about not having a home of your own and I guess this girl was in a different situation but it was still like if she left this guy then she had no home and that's hard. Her name's Chris huh?"  
  
"Yeah her names Chris, and I know takin' her in was nice, I just hate to see anyone getting picked on." Reminded him of when Mia use to get picked on by the girls who hated her for being so pretty and picked on by the boys who liked her.  
  
"I think you do like her even if you don't want to admit it yet." Torrie winked at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Don't fight it just because you've got yourself convinced that Mia is the only girl for you V. Don't sell yourself short on a chance to meet someone for you just because you think that maybe Mia'll need you again someday. If you think you might like this girl and she might like you then give it your best shot ok?"  
  
Vince hated the way Torrie knew things about him that he hadn't even realized yet. He wanted to keep telling himself this girl was not for him because if she was then he'd be in a relationship if Mia and the punk ever broke up, and then he couldn't be there for her. "I'll think about that Torrie. You think about not being too hard on my boy. He tries hard." Vince smiled at her.  
  
"I know he does Vince, but it's still hard."  
  
"Well, you know, it's not like I talk like this with everyone. There's just something about you that makes me want to talk to you. Hell, I'm the tuff one. I guess I've always been the one who was a little more volatile, a little more prone to being emotional, but I don't like to talk about it either normally. Dom's always had that control."  
  
Torrie sighed. "I know. We're so well matched V. Why is it that we never hooked up? It's like strange you know? You don't have any feelings for me that way and I don't have any for you but we're the best matched couple in the group." It was puzzling but there wasn't anything to be done about it.  
  
"I know, fate's a bitch isn't she?" Vince laughed. He then pulled Torrie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Go do what you were gonna do and go back to that big silly friend of mine. If he wakes up and you're gone he's libel to have some sort of hissy fit."  
  
Torrie gave Vince a grin. "Dom doesn't have any kind of fits, let alone hissy fits." With that she padded into the bathroom on her little bare feet and shut the door. Vince let himself into the spare room and found Chris still asleep. He walked up to the bed and stood beside it looking down at the girl. Should he wake her? He'd be willing to bet that she'd be upset if she slept all day. He leaned down and shook her gently by the shoulder.  
  
Chris felt someone shaking her. She was in the middle of a mild nightmare. She often had nightmares about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her boyfriend. It was gentle for how he normally shook her but she figured that maybe someone else was in the house. She stammered out quickly, "I'm sorry I overslept. I'll get up right away." She looked around frantically as she started to wake up.  
  
Vince wished he'd roughed the guy who did this to her up worse then he had. That guy had been doing a real number on this poor girl. "Shhh. I'm not the punk remember? You're safe here. I just didn't think you'd wanna sleep all day and it's after lunch." Vince said in his best calm voice.  
  
"Oh god." She started to sob. It all came back to her in the second she heard his voice. It was finally over. After two years of hell it was finally over. She let herself cry all the tears for all the things he'd done to her that she'd never dared to show emotion over before. She couldn't believe she'd gotten free.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. You're safe." Vince sat down beside her and rubbed her back softly. "Why the tears? You're safe from him now." Vince held her tighter as she continued to sob.  
  
"I'm crying because it's finally over. I couldn't even cry or show I was upset while I was with him cause he'd hit me for it. I'm just so happy and relieved to be away from him. I'm sorry for being such a baby." She cried harder, although Vince would have swore that was impossible.  
  
"You're not a baby. You were through a lot and it's ok to be happy it's over." Vince kept rubbing her back.  
  
Torrie walked out of the bathroom and heard the girl crying and Vince's deep tenor answering her back softly in the spare room. She wondered if everything was ok. The door was open. She looked like hell, her hair was in a messy bun and she was still dressed in her underwear, her garage underwear none the less and Dom's undershirt. But she didn't know if V would be ok with the girl on his own. She peeked in the door. Vince looked kinda panicked.  
  
"Everything ok V?" She asked softly and gave the other girl a soft smile when she looked up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Vince answered back and winced when the girl couldn't see him. He hated it when girls cried. Every time a girl cried he just wanted to run. "Are you ok? Or do you wanna talk to Torrie 'bout it? She's a good listener."  
  
"I'm ok." Chris answered softly. She couldn't imagine talking about her problems to a girl as pretty as the one standing in front of her now. What would this perfect example of femininity know about being abused by your boyfriend and beaten black and blue?  
  
"You sure?" Torrie asked. She knew Vince was a nice guy but she figured that sometimes a girl had to talk to a girl. Chris looked at her and if Torrie wasn't mistaken the other girl was giving her a dirty look. Torrie'd known that Chris was going to think she was after Vince.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris was mad at Torrie for looking so good in men's clothes and her hair not done. It wasn't fair. Chris felt like a doudy old lady next to this girl.  
  
Torrie was both hurt and puzzled as to why the other girl didn't like her. "Ok, if you're sure. I'm sure Dom'll be wondering where I got to. Check you later V?"  
  
"Of course baby girl. I'll see you at dinner." Vince picked up on Chris's dislike of Torrie and he was just as confused at she was. Torrie the room with her head hanging a bit. Vince heard the door of Dom's room close. "What do you have against Torrie? Do you know her from somewhere?" Vince asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice because he knew that Chris would be really upset if he showed he was mad, even though the thoughts of anyone being mean to Torrie made Vince want to just explode.  
  
"Nothing, I don't have anything against her, I just know that me and that type of girl don't get along." Chris didn't want Vince to be mad at her. Being in his arms while he comforted her felt right.  
  
"What kind of girl is that?" Vince wanted to understand what part of Torrie made her 'that kind of girl' and gave someone permission not to like her.  
  
"Oh, the pretty popular girls, the girls with the perfect hair that look good in anything. They only wanted to be around girls like me if they needed help in science class. The kind of girl who never has to worry about anything because some man's always falling over himself to do stuff for her, hold her hair back when she vomits, that sort of thing." Chris stopped before anything even more catty could leave her mouth. She knew this girl was not Vince's girlfriend but he clearly cared about her a lot, he called her baby girl.  
  
"Torrie sure is pretty, and she's pretty popular around here. We all love her, and she loves us all. I don't think she ever needed help in school; she's really smart on her own. I think Dom might be around to hold her hair back if she threw up but hey, that's his job. She's the nicest girl I've ever met. She tends to be impulsive and drive far too fast but other then that." Vince trailed off. "You can't judge her based on her looks. She even owns her own auto parts store and works in Dom's garage. She's very nice."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I made a snap judgement but it's my experience that the popular kids and I just don't get along." Chris tried to be impartial and not dig herself any deeper.  
  
"Well, give Torrie a chance ok? She's not having the easiest time with her boyfriend, my boy Dominic, right now and it's hard on her ok? She hates to have anything in the house out of order, she's just like Mia. So you want me to leave you now? Mia washed your clothes so you can wear 'em. I can take you to your house and pick up the rest of your stuff today if you want." Vince thought if the rest of her stuff was like what she had on last night it was better off lost.  
  
"I'll do my best to give Torrie a chance. What kind of issues is she having with Dominic?" Chris did not want to watch another girl go through what Vince had just helped her leave.  
  
"Not what you're thinking. He's not like that. But, well, when Torrie first came to live here it was just because she needed a place to stay and Dom needed another mechanic slash racer. She wasn't his girl at first and he didn't want her to be. I kinda liked her back then, I thought she liked me too but then even before she ended up with Dom our relationship just changed and we knew we were only going to be friends. But then it became obvious Dom liked her. That was fine because she's had a thing for Dom since she was like 13. But she and I already had this great relationship, like best friends. That woulda been fine but she started working on this project, a surprise for Dom. He'd written his dead father's car off and Torrie got it back and started to rebuild it. But she couldn't handle it on her own, so she asked me to help her with it. And we had to spend a lot of time together to get it done. Then he accused her of cheating on him with me. She was really upset over it. Dom has issues talking 'bout feelings. So now every time they fight Dom shuts up and Torrie throws what he said about her and I back at him to try and get some sort of a reaction out of him."  
  
"I see. She sounds like a saint." Chris didn't know what to think now.  
  
"Oh, she's far from. Didn't you see her dancin' wit me?"  
  
"Just the tail end." Chris answered with a smile.  
  
"Well, watch her dance next party. If you're lucky she'll dance with Dom. They have this great rythem together."  
  
"So Dom must be the guy who owns this place right?" Chris had heard a lot about this Dom charater.  
  
"Yep, he's the man, been my friend since 3rd grade. He's a good guy. I'll let you get dressed and you can start to meet us all since you're gonna be sticken around for awhile." She nodded, she didn't want to tip him off to the fact that she planned on taking off as soon as she thought it was wise.  
  
Torrie crept back into the bedroom and saw that Dom was still asleep. He'd rolled onto his back in the center of the bed. She felt a little revenge coming on. She pulled all the blankets off the bed and stood back for a second just to admire the view. She'd ended up with this man how? She asked herself. He was perfection. She wondered every day why he picked her. He shifted in his sleep and the play of the muscles under his skin was fabulos. She carefully crawled onto the bed and then kneeled beside him. She took a chunk of her hair and trailed it down the center of his chest and over his belly. He swiped at her in his sleep but didn't wake up. She trailed the hair across his belly from side to side and he swatted at her again. She figured he might be really tired if he was still asleep. She sat back on her heels and tried to think up something else to do to him to wake him up.  
  
She could throw cold water on him but that was hardly original. She could try to haul his ass out of bed and put him in the hall naked. Well, two problems there, one she wasn't strong enough to move him alone and two she didn't want to share this view with anyone else. So what else. She wondered if he was ticklish. She took the same part of her hair and ran it over his ribs. He squirmed around to get away. She kept it up and after a minute of this new torture he woke up laughing and trying to get away.  
  
"'bout time you woke up." Torrie stated as she kept tickling his ribs.  
  
"Stop." Dom gasped out around the deep laughter. "I'll do anything, just stop."  
  
"I don't think I want to." She said, laughter glinting in her green eyes. Dom had her on her back in a half second, under him, arms pinned over her head.  
  
"That was devious. Wait till I'm asleep to tickle the hell outta me." Dom laughed. "Now I'm up. So what'd you want me up for?"  
  
"Cause it's supper time almost and you were still asleep. I'll have you know I thought long and hard about how to wake you."  
  
"Oh yeah, what were some of the other ideas you had?"  
  
"Well, there was throw cold water on you, but that was too cliché. I wanted to drag you down to the living room au natural and leave you there while no one was around and hope the team came home all at once and saw you, but I wasn't strong enough to move you."  
  
"Oh, you're bad." Dom leaned down and kissed her. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
  
"They were on the floor, and therefore easiest to pull on when I ran to the bathroom. Speaking of which, while on the way to the bathroom I ran into Vince. He was going to wake up the new girl. I talked to him for a second then went to the bathroom and he went into the spare room. When I came out the girl was crying. I know how well you guys deal with crying girls so I checked to make sure everything was ok and the girl was mean to me." Torrie looked upset.  
  
"Mean how?" Dom asked.  
  
"Like I could tell she didn't like me. She was all cold and gave me these nasty, dirty looks. I don't know what I did." Torrie was getting upset all over again thinking about it.  
  
"It just musta been that she didn't want you to see her cry." Dom didn't know how anyone would just not like Torrie. She had her moments but never with people she didn't know.  
  
"Maybe, but still, she was downright mean lookin'."  
  
"Well, ultimately who cares baby? She's not staying forever and if she makes you uncomfortable she can leave now." Dom didn't want to see anyone being mean to Torrie in her own house.  
  
"Well, she has no where to go. I might be over reacting." Torrie looked up into Dom's deep brown eyes and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine. It's nothing I'm sure."  
  
"It'll be fine. You're right. And if you wanna eat supper we either get up now or we miss it." Dom laughed. One touch from this girl, one look and he had to have her.  
  
"Ok then get up. I need ta eat." Dom got up with a groan.  
  
"You're wearing my clothes." He whined at her.  
  
"So? You have lots and they look better on me then you." She laughed. Then she started to pull the top off. "You want it back?" She asked right before she would have bared her chest.  
  
"You keep it, it does look better on you. Plus you take that up any higher and you may never leave this room."  
  
They walked down the stairs holding hands. Torrie bothered to pull on pants but she kept Dom's undershirt on for a top. Mia, Brian, Jesse, and Leon were already at the dinner table.  
  
"Hey gang." Torrie said, trying to sound cheerful. They all answered her back with hellos. Dom asked the question she had in her mind.  
  
"Where's Vince?" "Never came down from upstairs yet." Mia answered. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know more about this girl that's staying here. Like for how long and what's up wit that, that sorta thing." Dom said as he sat down and then pulled Torrie onto his lap.  
  
"Where's Letty been at lately?" Torrie asked, the other girl hadn't been around half as much lately.  
  
"She's been out with Brian's friend from away Rome." Mia said with a smile. "I think she likes him."  
  
"That's the guy wit the terrible purple Eclipse right?" Dom asked.  
  
"That's him." Brian answered. "The cops bought him that car when he did that job with me."  
  
Then Vince and Chris joined the team at the table. Torrie gave Vince a small smile but she didn't so much as look at Chris. She kissed Dom on his cheek and leaned against his chest. She hated it when people didn't like her for unknown reasons. It didn't make sense. Dom sensed her withdrawl from the group and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tipped his head sideways to look her in the eye and asked in a low voice "Wanna go out and eat then maybe see a movie?" He thought she might want out of the house.  
  
"Naw, Mia already cooked. But we can go to that movie if you want." Torrie knew what Dom was up to. Vince had hoped that Torrie hadn't really picked up on Chris's attitude but he could see that she had. Vince watched as Dom smoothed Torrie's hair and whispered in her ear. She whispered back and then they looked at Mia.  
  
"It's rude to whisper." Mia said with a smile.  
  
"You don't want to know what he said to me." Torrie said with an evil grin, even though Dom hadn't said anything at all she couldn't share with the group.  
  
"Hey!" Dom exclaimed. "I didn't say anything like that."  
  
"Oh, you're so bad Dommie." Torrie said with the same evil smile. Dom looked embarrassed to be called Dommie in front of the team and Leon and Vince snickered. Dom gave them a look like not one word. They wisely kept quiet. It was obvious that Torrie was ignoring Chris, who hadn't said one word at all. Mia smiled at the other girl. She felt bad that the poor thing had gotten out of that kind of relationship and now the whole team was as much as ignoring her.  
  
Chris was jealous of the easy way Torrie had with the group in general and with her boyfriend Dom, who was the most beautiful man that Chris had ever seen. Torrie and Dom made the perfect beautiful couple. It was also clear to Chris now that Vince had not been exaggerating. His team did love Torrie and it was clear that she loved them all back. Chris figured Torrie couldn't be all that bad and that she also now owed the other girl an apology. 


	47. Cat Fight

Chapter 47 - Cat fight  
  
AN: Another long chapter. Woowhoo. Anyways I hope you enjoy it, I hope you feel the cuteness. More serious stuff to come but this, well, I don't know really. It moves the story sorta and just ups the cuteness factor a lot. I hope. Enjoy.  
  
Mia put supper on the table and the guys all pounced on it. Torrie slid off Dom's lap and onto her own chair and started to grab food around the guys. It was eat or be eaten around the dinner table some nights and Torrie fought for her share of the food. She grabbed the potatoes before Dom and the corn before Jesse and helped herself with a look that dared them to try and take the food from her. Dom threw up his hands in mock surrender and waited till she was done. Torrie went for the chicken and when Dom went for the same piece she forked his hand first then the chicken. Dom growled at her but grabbed another piece. Then she grabbed the butter before Brian who just gave her his 1000 watt smile; when it came to food he just got out of Torrie's way. Mia was always smart enough to make a plate for herself before she set out the rest of the food.  
  
Vince started to snarl at Leon over a piece of chicken then noticed that Chris was looking at them all like they were crazy. She hadn't grabbed any food yet. It was clear that she wasn't use to a big family eating together.  
  
"I know it looks savage but it's not really. Just start grabbing." Vince told Chris with a smile.  
  
"Vincent! Get your guest some dinner." Torrie said with a touch of reproach. The girl was afraid of her own shadow; she was never going to fight this bunch over food. She obviously needed Vince to fend for her for the time being. The team looked up in mild shock and Leon made his ooooh face. Torrie was normally such an easy going girl but she just couldn't like Chris much right now when it was clear the other girl disliked her for something that Torrie herself had nothing to do with. However she wasn't going to watch her starve to death either.  
  
"You're so right Victoria; I should make sure my guest gets dinner shouldn't I?" Vince asked. Torrie stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Only my daddy ever called me Victoria. And yes, it's not fair to expect a stranger to fight you'n Dominic over food, then throw Leon'n Jesse into that equation and it's a wonder that Letty, Mia and I ever get to eat." She said and stuck a forkful of potatoes in her mouth. She thought that would guilt Vince into apologizing for calling her by her full name. He did look mildly apologetic.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the name Victoria." Mia said with a giggle. "But I can't imagine Harry calling you that. Torrie suits you so much better."  
  
"Well, ok, he mostly called me that when I pissed him off, which was actually quite often." Torrie said with a fond smile at the memories of her dad. She sniffled and then ate a bite of chicken.  
  
"Well the only one to call me Dominic in that exasperated tone was my dad till I met you Torrie so maybe Vince is just helping me get square." Dom said and winked at Vince. He hated to see Torrie get down.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Vince said with a grin.  
  
"Ol' Coyote, you couldn't dream up a plan like that if I gave you a week to do it and a hint how." Torrie taunted, she really could talk trash just like a guy when it came to dinner table talk. Dom grinned at the slight on V's intelligence or lack there of.  
  
Chris spoke for the first time. "Coyote? Is that you're nickname?" She asked Vince.  
  
"Yeah." Vince didn't offer any more info.  
  
"Why?" Chris asked and Vince's color turned slightly ruddy.  
  
"No reason really." Vince tried to bull shit and Leon sputtered. Before he could answer Torrie did, ignoring the look Dom shot her. She was taking this chance to get back at Chris for hurting her feelings without a good reason.  
  
"No reason! V, don't lie. The reason he got that name, so the story goes is because he was so wily with the ladies. He'd get the girl he wanted, even if he had to be sly and cunning to do it, then he'd slink off and never talk to her again like the loner coyote he is." Torrie grinned. "He's old Mr. Wile E. Coyote." Dom shot Torrie another one of his shut up looks. She heeded this one and stuck a fork full of corn in her mouth. Leon was laughing and so was Jesse, they were oblivious to the tension in the room. Vince looked like he could have cheerfully strangled Torrie and Chris looked like she didn't know what to think.  
  
"That's not it at all." Vince tried to repair the damage. "It's just cause I'm so smart and cause I'll eat anything." He chucked and proceeded to shovel his mouth full.  
  
"True dat." Leon laughed. They all did and proceeded to finish eating.  
  
Torrie carried dishes out to the kitchen and started to dry while Mia washed.  
  
"What're you doin' helpin' me clean up?" Mia asked, slightly shocked. Torrie and Letty had the same theory that car chicks did not help clean.  
  
"Don'ow. Just wanted to." Torrie mumbled. She had wanted to get away from the nastiness that was the way Vince was looking at her. Plus Mia always knew what to say to make things better. Torrie hoped this would not be the exception to the rule.  
  
"Why'd you go and practically tell this girl Vince was some sort of male slut?" Mia asked. She was just curious because it wasn't like Torrie to try and make anyone think less of her friends.  
  
"I just, well, I heard her crying and Vince was trying to comfort her but you know how good he is at feelings." She rolled her eyes and Mia nodded to show she understood. "So I went into the room to see if everything was ok and she kept shooting me dirty looks. I don't deserve that, I didn't do anything. I guess it pissed me off more then I knew because I just saw that chance to get back at her in some way and took it."  
  
"She's been through a lot Torr, you might want to cut her some slack." Mia was always the fair one, thinking of others.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she has but you know, things haven't exactly been smooth wit me'n Dom lately and I'm dealin' with that."  
  
"I know. But this girl's lookin' at Vince like her hero right now and you tried to make it look like he was just tryin' to get in her pants."  
  
"Mia! That wasn't what I was tryin' to do at all." Torrie herself saw the distinction between trying to make the girl see that Vince had been popular and was therefore not interested in her and trying to make the girl think Vince was just using her for sex.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, hurt her feelings that a guy like Vince wouldn't like a girl like her maybe, that he was just taken' care'o her because he felt bad for her, but not make her think he was using her for sex."  
  
"Well, that's something at least. It's still not like you to want to hurt people." Mia and Torrie did have a lot in common. "You're not jealous of Vince getting a girlfriend and not being free to pal around with you and comfort you and take your side when you fight with Dom are you?"  
  
Ah, the ever perceptive Mia. Torrie sighed. There may have been some elements of truth in that Torrie had never thought of consciously in what Mia said. Torrie was sure as hell not admitting it. "Of course not. I doubt very much if Vince got mad at Dom for saying we couldn't pal around anymore that he would stop acting like he does with me over some girl. And I was just upset by how she acted is all." Torrie looked out the window. Sometimes she missed Letty. She checked herself for honesty on that one but it was true. Mia was all fine and good but Letty saw things in a whole different light. Letty might have told her to tell the girl off outright where as Mia was telling her to go easy. Sometimes Torrie just wanted to be a bitch. It wasn't really like her but sometimes she just felt that way. She wondered just how pissed Vince was at her. She heard the heavy footsteps of one of the male members of the team enter the kitchen. Please be Dom or Leon, she prayed.  
  
Someone grabbed her around the waist and before she could react bit her neck. She looked down and saw the huge, dark arms around her waist and sighed. Dom.  
  
"Hey baby." She cooed. "Wanna go to that movie?" He nipped the side of her neck again and Mia looked on with an indulgent smile. They did look like the cutest couple when things were good between them. Then she reminded herself that was her brother. Ew.  
  
"Sure. Drive in or real theatre?" Dom thought maybe an evening of just the two of them was a good idea.  
  
"Oooh, drive in. Let's take the Charger." It had a bench seat. She already had evil thoughts.  
  
It was like Dom read her mind. "Sounds good. That what you're wearing?" Dom eyed her in his shirt and baggy sweats.  
  
"Yeah, why is there something wrong with what I'm wearing." She was comfortable and kickin' around the drive-in did not require her to be dressed up.  
  
"No nothing wrong with how you're dressed." Dom said and leaned in close so Mia wouldn't hear. "But you in a skirt has certain appeal too." She turned her head to look at him in her confusion then why donned on her. She blushed.  
  
"Oh Dom. You are evil." But she smiled. She was happy when Dom was dancing attendance on her like this, taking care of her and acting oh so in love. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll go get ready then."  
  
"I'll come with you." Dom locked his arms under her butt and picked her up. She squealed then giggled when she figured what he was going to do. He did just what she thought and carried her up the stairs. When he had the door to the room closed he slowly set her on her feet. "We could just stay in." He said, raising one eyebrow, leaving it up to her.  
  
"Oh no, let's go. It sounds like such fun." She flashed him a soft smile and went to her drawer. She changed and took her hair down. While she was brushing it out Dom went and pulled the car around out of the shed. She waited for him to come back to the room to get her but he didn't. She didn't want to walk out of the house on her own in case she ran into Vince. She didn't want to answer for what'd she'd done yet. She just wanted to enjoy her night with Dom with out it hanging over her head. She heard Dom honking from out front. Well, if Dom was acting impatient surely no one would stop her on her way out of the house.  
  
She ran lightly down the stairs. Vince was alone in the living room but she pretended not to see him and hauled ass out the front door, yanking it open. She ran onto the step and pulled the door closed. She ran down the walk, hair streaming behind her and then climbed into the black beast.  
  
By the time Vince realized that Torrie was out of the house there was no way for him to catch her. She was going to catch hell when he did catch up with her. He couldn't believe she'd said those things in front of Chris. She was the one who told him not to mess this up if he thought he wanted it then she said something that could very well mess it up on him.  
  
It didn't seem like Chris was mad. She'd laughed along with the team and seemed to buy that his explanation about eating everything in sight was the real reason. Vince still didn't know if he really liked Chris or not but he didn't want Torrie to give her the idea that he was just helping her to get her in bed. He knew that Torrie was likely mad about how Chris had treated her earlier but it wasn't like Torrie to be catty. Unless it was over some skank trying to get on Dominic.  
  
Mia walked into the living room. She turned on the lamp, planning on reading while she waited for Brian to get home off the shift he'd had to work. She thought the room was empty so when the light illuminated Vince she jumped a mile. "Damn it Vince, why are you sitting in the dark?"  
  
"Just thinkin' Mia. What're you up to?"  
  
"Just waiting up for Bri." She said with a smile when she thought of Brian. She loved that boy so much. "What're you thinking about in the dark?"  
  
"Things. What made Torrie act like such a catty bitch for one thing."  
  
"I don't think I'd take it that far Vince. She's never a bitch. You know how she gets when people act like they don't like her plus there's all this shit with Dom goin' down right now." Mia sat and picked up her book.  
  
"I guess, but she knows I'm pissed at her. She ran by me sitting here waiting for her and she pretended not to see me and ran out to the car really fast."  
  
"Well, Dom was waiting for her in the car. They went to see a movie."  
  
"In the charger?" Dom really didn't like to drive it still.  
  
"They went to the drive in theatre." Mia said with a grin and then a shudder because it was obvious what they were doing at the drive in and Dom was still her brother. Vince smiled.  
  
"Those two have been at it all day."  
  
"Well, they fought. It's like Dom's way of apologizing." Mia looked at her book. "And I don't want to think about it any more." Vince roared with laughter at that. Poor Mia already knew so much more then she really wanted to.  
  
"How do you think he feels knowing that you and O'Connor live together upstairs huh?" Vince asked.  
  
"I imagine he doesn't wanna think about it, like I don't wanna think about what he does with her in his room." Mia gave Vince a look that clearly said it was time to drop the subject. "So how is Chris?"  
  
"Tired. I think the lot of us was hard to take. She went to take a bath."  
  
"Good. She'll feel better when she's done." Mia curled up in the chair. "What's she going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think she does either. But I don't know if her and Torrie are gonna get along."  
  
"Well, didn't Chris start it? From what I heard she kinda started it." Mia tried to be diplomatic. "I know she's been through a lot but you know about how long Dom's gonna put up with anyone being mean to Torrie, plus she didn't understand what was up."  
  
Vince sighed. He did know that Dom would put an end to Chris staying with them if she continued to fight with Torrie, or just make Torrie uncomfortable. But now that Torrie acted so catty and basically reinforced Chris's opinion of her he didn't know if the two girls could get along. "I gather that Chris got picked on in school by the popular crowd and she figures that Torrie was one of the type of girls who did that to people in school. She as much as called Torrie an airhead who picked on the smart kids unless she needed help with her studies. I set her straight but I just don't know. Chris has this picture in her head that Torrie's perfect in every way and that she knows it. You and I both know that Torrie is gorgeous but she's not stuck up about it. I don't think she thinks of herself that way either."  
  
"Torrie and stuck up are two words that do not belong in the same sentence." Mia said with a small frown.  
  
"I know that, and you know that, but Chris doesn't know that. If Torrie lays off the cat fight material and Chris just gives her a chance it should all work out."  
  
"I hope so because it's clear that Chris needs someone, but on the other hand we're Torrie's family now, she's been here longer and Dom loves her. This is Torrie's home and I just don't want to see her having someone be mean to her here."  
  
"I know. I know. I want to see if Dom'll let Chris have the job at the Café if she wants it and you still need the help."  
  
"That's a great idea Vince. Yep, I still need someone if she wants the job. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow. I might see if she wants to go to a movie when she's done. I don't think the punk ever took her out."  
  
"Good idea." Mia buried her face in her book.  
  
Chris was soaking in a hot bath. It felt so nice to have the time to just lay back, relax and do nothing. She knew that Torrie had said the stuff at dinner just to be catty but she figured she'd brought that on herself by being mean to the other girl in the first place. Plus she'd seen the look that Vince had given her and she figured that Torrie had it in with Vince when next he saw her. She both couldn't wait for that to happen and hoped she got to hear Vince put her in her place and figured it wasn't fair for the girl to get told off over something that Chris had helped bring on.  
  
She climbed out of the bath and wondered what she could do with her ugly clothes to make them look more presentable. There was a knock on the door. Chris wrapped the towel around her closer and cracked the door. It was Mia. Chris didn't want the girl to see her scars and bruises.  
  
"Hi. I thought this stuff would fit you and you can borrow it till you get to go shopping or get your stuff back if you want." Mia said softly. Chris took the bundle of clothes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure." Mia pulled the door closed and walked away. She hoped that the clothes did fit the other girl.  
  
Chris looked through the clothes and picked out a pair of jeans and a top that would fit her and hide most of her wounds. After all the whole lot of them knew what kind of ass her ex was so they wouldn't be overly shocked to see the marks he'd left her with. But that didn't mean that Chris would be running around in belly tops and two piece swim suits any time soon. She wondered who's clothes these were. They weren't tiny enough to belong to Mia or Torrie. The two girls were about the same size. They were Letty's. They were still a bit tight on Chris but they did fit. Although she couldn't remember the last time she wore clothes this tight. They fit her the same way they fit Letty, they were about the same size. Chris just thought of herself as big because her ex had always been telling her she was, plus he'd made her dress in baggie clothes that made it look like she was a bit over weight. She walked downstairs in the borrowed cloths.  
  
Vince couldn't believe it was the same girl. With her hair all washed and looking better around her shoulders and in the clothes Mia lent her that fit her figure she looked like a whole 'nother person. He stood up. "You're lookin' better." He said with a smile.  
  
"I feel better." She smiled back.  
  
"You wanna go to a movie?" Vince asked, almost shyly.  
  
"I'd like that." Off they went.  
  
The movies playing at the drive in were 'the bosses daughter' and 'Freddy vs. Jason." The first movie was funny, not that they saw much of it. As soon as the windows had fogged up from their breath Dom had been all over Torrie. He started with the little kisses on her neck and shoulders that he knew drove her nuts. Then when he had her good and interested in what he was doing he moved on to bigger and better things.  
  
"Dooommm." She moaned, yet again. This boy was going to kill her, she thought. She'd known that if they came to the drive in, in the charger he was going to want to fool around with her but he was driving her slowly crazy and he hadn't even really done much to her yet. He'd lifted her up, slid onto the passenger seat and set her down in his lap facing him but then he just kissed her. She was kissing him back, she had no desire to fight it anyway. Dom continued on his path toward what they both knew was going to happen.  
  
She just screamed out his name for the final time and collapsed on his bare chest when the knock came at the window.  
  
"Oh shit." Dom said with a laugh. Who could that be? What was he gonna do? Torrie was wearing nothing but his shirt, and was hastily pulling that down to cover her chest. His shirt was long gone into the back seat and his draws were around his ankles.  
  
He looked at the shocked look on Torrie's face. She looked like a deer in the headlights of a big rig. The knock came again, louder this time. "Hello in there."  
  
"Slide over to the drivers seat baby." He whispered. As she slid he added, "pretend to be asleep." She nodded. He pulled the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around her. Then he pulled up his pants and looked at her quickly. She looked asleep. He rolled down the window, trying to look sleepy himself.  
  
"Hello." He thought he sounded convincingly sleepy, like he just woke up.  
  
"Hello there." Stated the security guard. "Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's great. Why?"  
  
"Car's all steamed up. Normally people who are watching the movie clear the windshield." The security guard obviously knew what had been going on.  
  
"Yeah, we fell asleep. It's been a long week and we likely should have gone after the first movie." Dom said with his most charming smile.  
  
"Yeah, you likely should have." The guard wasn't buying it. He knew why kids sat in the back row and let their car steam up. Plus he'd heard the girl making noises on his way up to the car. "You might want to head out now."  
  
"You're right, we'll go home now. Thanks again." With that Dom rolled up the window, threw back his head and roared with laughter. He'd just been caught having sex in his car at the drive-in for the first time in his life. Torrie 'woke up' and turned bright red.  
  
"I don't think this is so funny. This is a very recognizable car you know. The whole place knows what we were doin' now and every time they see this car they're gonna think of that." She then started to giggle. It was kinda funny.  
  
"Baby, all they'd need is one look at you and they'd know why I can't keep my hands off you when we get in small, closed spaces."  
  
"No, you're the one who's so damn fine I can't keep my hands off you."  
  
"Well, that's why we get carried away like this so often then, neither of us can keep our hands to ourselves." They laughed.  
  
"Um, Dominic?"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Where's my skirt? I thought the whole point of me changing was so I could keep it on and not lose it."  
  
"Um, I think I threw it back here." Dom said as he got on his knees to check the back seat. He'd forgotten to do up his pants and they fell down. Torrie laughed till tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of Dom bent over the bench seat of the car with his bare ass hanging out fishing in the back seat for her clothes. Since there was no back seat per say, just the cavernous space where it shoulda been, it was taking him a while to locate anything in the dark.  
  
Dom felt the draft and then he realized why Torrie was laughing. "You are so dead after I find your stuff. You think my ass is that funny of a site huh?" Dom growled.  
  
"No, I think the security guard staring at your bare ass is that funny." Torrie stammered out between the gasps and laughter. Dom groaned just as his hand closed over her stuff. He turned around and handed it to her. He pulled up his pants again, did them up this time and looked at Torrie.  
  
"Switch seats quick, before he gets up here." They did and as they drove away, keeping the lights off so the security guard couldn't get the plates Torrie pulled her clothes on.  
  
"I've never done anything like that before." Torrie still couldn't believe she'd done that. Dom made her do crazy stuff she'd never have done before she met him.  
  
"Me neither." Dom smiled at her. "Life is never boring when we're together at least."  
  
"I guess not." Torrie said and slid into the middle of the seat, put her head down on Dom's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her and fell asleep.  
  
They got home and Dom parked the car. He didn't have the heart to wake Torrie so he pulled her into his lap and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her up to the front door, got it open somehow without dropping her and then kicked it closed. He'd never bothered with his shirt, he hadn't been able to find it. He expected everyone else to be in bed already. He was therefore very surprised to find Vince in the living room. "What're you doin' up V?" Dom asked, trying to be quiet so that Torrie didn't wake up.  
  
"I was waiting to talk to Torrie but I guess that ain't happening." Vince said with a frown.  
  
"Nope, she's out like a light. It's been a long day." Dom looked down at his girl, she looked far too young for him when she was asleep with her hair streaming down over his arm and he noticed that all she'd gotten for her trouble of spending so much time in the sun was a smattering of light freckles across her nose. All she'd gotten for the trouble of spending the day with him was a series of little love marks all over her neck. She was either gonna be irate or embarrassed over that. He still thought she looked far too young for him. However when he thought of what they'd basically spent the day doing he knew she wasn't too young at all.  
  
"Yeah, it has."  
  
"Don't go too hard on her for what she said V. It's not like she made it up, she just shouldn'ta said it then." Dom smiled, Torrie's take on how he got the nickname wasn't far off base.  
  
"I know. Do I want to know where the hell your shirt is or what you two were doin?"  
  
"You might wanna know, but I'm not tellin'." Dom said with a telling smile and then started up the stairs. 


	48. Contemplations

Chapter 48 - Contemplations  
  
The alarm went off at 8 am the next morning like it always did. Sometimes Torrie got up with Dom and went to work with him and sometimes he reset it and told her to go back to sleep for another couple hours. The garage didn't really open till 9 so she didn't need to be there right away. Dom shut the alarm off when it rang and sat on the edge of the bed shaking the sleep out of his head. It'd been 1am when they got home and he was still tired. Add to that frustration the fact that he hated Mondays and the garage was backed up and it was clear that the day was going to suck. He decided to make this one of those days that he gave Torrie a few extra hours sleep, figuring she needed them, and reset the alarm for 10. He was feeling generous.  
  
"Dom?" She murmured sleepily as she rolled from her side to her back. "What time is it? Time to get up?"  
  
"Not for you baby. Go back to sleep." If she hadn't been so use to his morning voice she would only have had half an idea what he'd said to her. He leaned over her and brushed a chunk of hair off her face. "You look like you need the sleep." He brushed her forehead with his lips. He sat back up and sat on the edge of the bed again, needing a minute to really wake up. Torrie remembered that Vince never had gotten to talk, or rather yell at her, and he would likely be waiting for her. But not if she went with Dom now. The other guys never got up till like 8:30, then they rushed down to DT.  
  
She took a second and rubbed her eyes. She really wanted the extra sleep that Dom was offering, but she'd be safer from Vince's lecture if she went with Dom now. She slowly got up on her knees and then threw her arms around his neck. He jumped a bit, thinking she was already back asleep, it normally only took her a second or two to be back asleep.  
  
"I think I'll get up and come with you. It's Monday after all and the store's backed up." She kissed the top of his bald head.  
  
"Yeah, but you can go back to bed and come down later when you wake up. You slept in the car the whole way home last night and didn't even wake up when I carried you into the house. You musta been really tired."  
  
"Yeah, but I got that extra sleep in the car, I'll be fine after a shower."  
  
"Well then, there's gonna be a problem cause I need one too."  
  
"That's no problem. I go first." She laughed and went to jump off the bed around him to reach the bathroom first. He grabbed her arms and held them around his neck so she couldn't move.  
  
"No way. I got up first. I go first." With that he went to remove her arms so he could take off for the bathroom. She wouldn't let him go.  
  
"I go first. You only got up like a minute before me." Torrie knew he was about to try to take off, she held on for dear life. Dom stood up, Torrie hanging from his neck. He grabbed her legs and carried her into the bathroom. Torrie didn't have any idea what he was planning. He started the water with her still clinging to him and got in.  
  
"Dominic Toretto!" She screamed as the cold water hit her. He'd set the water for a cold shower and then gotten in it with her still clinging to him. He laughed and set her down, turning so the brunt of the cold water hit his back.  
  
"Yes baby?" He asked with a sly grin.  
  
"You. You." She sputtered.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't let go, and I wanted to go first. It's not my fault if you don't like your morning showers cold."  
  
"No it's not." Dom was worried from the sly look on her face. She pulled his tank top off, leaving her wearing nothing at all. "But since I'm all wet, and really growing a taste for the cold water, it's so invigorating, I think I'll make the most of it." She went to step around him to get to the spray and her shampoo. Dom growled and pinned her to the back wall of the shower.  
  
Once she was out and getting dried off she looked in the mirror. "Dom, look at my neck! Everyone that sees me is gonna know what we spent yesterday doin'." Torrie was embarrassed that it was so obvious. She couldn't even wear her hair down, they worked in a garage. She'd have to put it up before she started to work on cars.  
  
"Yeah, well, I have one or two myself. Like I said it's not hard for people to see why I can't keep my hands off ya." He stood behind her in and looked at them in the mirror. He loved the way she looked against him, her skin so white and his so dark, her physic so small and his so large. She was soft everywhere he was hard, even though she was strong for her size her muscles didn't really show, she looked so womanly standing there in front of him. He loved her flat belly with it's little concave hollow that made her hip bones jut out a short distance past it. Her eyes met his and he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her on one of the little marks, his arms wrapped around her waist again.  
  
"Ok, I can't be upset after that confession can I?" She asked with a little sigh, she was so happy Dom was being so caring of her that she didn't care if her whole body was one big hicky anymore.  
  
"I hope not. Besides, it just tells other guys that you're my girl." Dom grinned.  
  
"I'm the one that needs some sort of big stick to keep the girls off you. They think you're some prize or somethin'." Torrie laughed at the image of beating skanks off Dom with a big stick.  
  
"They might want me, but like you said, they really want the image. Plus there's only one girl that has my attention these days." He tipped her chin up so she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. "And you're lookin' at her." Dom put his chin on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Aw. You can be so sweet sometimes." Torrie smiled back.  
  
"And now we need to get dressed and go to work." Dom changed the subject before he got embarrassed about talking like this. They went and got dressed. But while they did they got carried away in each other as they often did so what should have taken 15 minutes took 30 and by the time they got downstairs everyone was up. Torrie was mildly upset that she hadn't made her getaway but she couldn't complain about what made her late. Her hair was still hanging wetly down her back, there had been no time to dry it. Dom had no hair but you could still tell he was damp.  
  
They got knowing looks from everyone and Torrie got a look from Vince that let her know he hadn't forgotten he wanted to yell at her over what she'd said. She tried to make a break for it.  
  
Torrie grabbed an orange. "I'ma head down to work baby boy. I'm not really hungry. See you there?" She said to Dom.  
  
"Torrie, wait for me, eat some cereal or something and then we'll go together." Dom asked her.  
  
"Ok. I'll wait but all I want for breakfast is this." She held up the fruit.  
  
"Fine." Dom sat down at the head of the table and Torrie sat on his left. Letty straggled into the house.  
  
"Where the heck have you been girl?" Torrie asked her.  
  
"Um, out with friends." Letty said with a sly look.  
  
"I see." Torrie grinned, she had a fair idea who 'friends' were. "Details later?"  
  
"Of course." Letty grinned. How had she ever not liked Torrie? She noticed the new girl and raised an eyebrow in question. Torrie shot her a look that told Letty they'd talk about that later too. Letty nodded her understanding and sat down.  
  
"I hope you're ready to work Lett." Dom stated. "We're gonna be busy."  
  
"That's why I'm here Dom." Letty started to scarf down as much food as the guys. She was starving. The new girl was eyeing her up. They'd never met. Letty looked at her again and decided that while Torrie could give her details later she had to introduce herself. "Hey by the way, I'm Letty."  
  
"I'm Chris." The girl said and went back to looking at her food.  
  
OK.Letty thought, not much of a talker. She couldn't wait to get the details from Torrie. They all finished eating and went to go to the garage. Vince moved to corner Torrie at the same time Dom and Letty did the same thing. Letty beat them all out. "Torrie, you ride wit me. I need ta talk to you."  
  
"Sure Letty. See you guys at DT." She jumped in the purple Nissan and locked the door for good measure before Dom or Vince could protest. Letty hopped in and fired it up. "Shall I fill you in on the timid mouse first or would you like to tell me where in the name of god you spent the weekend?"  
  
"First tell me what kind of rash you got while I was gone then tell me 'bout the chick." Torrie blushed, she'd known she was going to take teasing about this when she saw how noticeable the marks Dom had made on her neck were.  
  
"Well, the rash is Domacitis." Torrie laughed and Letty joined her. "As for the girl, I guess her boyfriend brought her to the house on Saturday and Vince found out the guy was beating her. He kicked her boy outta the house and kept her. She's really shy and shit. Vince says he doesn't know if he likes her or not. She was crying and Vince was trying to comfort her and I stress trying, and I went to make sure everything was ok and she kept shooting me dirty looks. I can't figure if it's cause she thinks I'm after V and she likes him or if she thinks she knows me from somewhere. She don't, but she might think she does. So anyway after she was, well, I say mean to me, but after the dirty looks she asked how Vince got his nickname and I told her the honest reason." Letty whistled. "An now Vince is pissed at me and I been avoiding him since it happened."  
  
"How are you avoiding him in the same house?"  
  
"Well, Dom took me to a movie last night and I fell asleep in the car on the way home. He didn't wake me up so if Vince was waiting for me I was asleep and Dom wouldn't let him wake me up to yell at me."  
  
"No he wouldn't." Dom was noticeably more protective of Torrie then he'd ever been of Letty but Letty wouldn't have stood for it anyway. "What movie did ya see?"  
  
"Um, well, I think the movies they showed were 'The bosses daughter' and 'Freddy vs. Jason'. But we didn't really see much of either." Torrie turned beet red.  
  
"Ah, drive in eh?" Letty laughed. "I've never been."  
  
"It was sooo embarrassing Lett. I mean the security guard came up to the car and banged on the window. And we were doing just what he thought we were." Torrie giggled. "I'll never go back there again." She told the other girl the whole Dom's bare butt story and Letty had to pull the car over and get a hold of herself before she could drive further. She laughed till she cried and Torrie joined her. Just as Torrie figured Letty took her side in the whole Chris was a bitch situation and told Torrie she was too nice about the whole thing. Then she told Letty about the fight she'd had with Dom.  
  
"So just to try and make him do something other then just stand there with that fucken calm look on his face I threw the time that he accused me of cheating with Vince in his face. I figured he'd blow up at me but he got so sad. I couldn't stand it."  
  
"Yep, it's frustrating as hell when he doesn't react to anything but the extremes isn't it." Letty gave Torrie a knowing look. "I couldn't take it. I was always pushing and half the time even the pushing didn't make him act out. It was no way to live." Torrie just nodded. "But he's different wit choo, he tries harder. It's pretty obvious. Just don't fall into the trap of baiting 'im. You need to talk to him and just try to make him see that he needs to share shit wit choo. I don't know how it'll work out but you two are too perfect together for it not to."  
  
"Oh Letty. You don't know how much that means to me. I've been so upset that we're never gonna figure this shit out. I don't know what I'd do without Dom."  
  
"You'd live. He has this way of making girls think they can't live without him. You can. I mean I know you and him are," Letty made a mock grossed out face, "in love an all but much as you love him remember you can live without him and you can get other guys. Just don't let yourself loose sight of the fact that he is not your life, he might make your life better or more fun or whatever but he's not your life."  
  
"Deep Letty. Now where the hell did you spend the whole weekend."  
  
"Wit Brian's friend Rome." Letty actually blushed.  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit." Letty looked at Torrie.  
  
"So is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Letty looked puzzled.  
  
"That once you've had Black you never go back?" Torrie couldn't hold the laughter in any longer, the look on Letty's face was priceless. Letty playfully smacked her on the shoulder.  
  
"You need to shut the f up, but oh, I can see why they say that fo sho." Letty laughed, seeing the humour.  
  
"So are you seeing him or did you just have one hell of a weekend wit him." Torrie asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm seein' him. He's pretty cool, and cute as hell. He's sticken' around for awhile at least and dependin' on how it goes if he leaves I might go wit him or try to convince him to stick around."  
  
"Yeah well you better make him stick around. I love Mia to pieces but she and I would just spend the rest of our lives being sweet and nice to everyone. I need you around to make me stand up for myself."  
  
"True dat. You need ta make sure you get yours girl, then worry 'bout other people an their feelings n'shit." They got out of the car at DT, they'd taken the long way to chat and the guys were gathered around outside watching for them. After they got out of the car Torrie gave Letty a quick hug.  
  
"I'm happy for you Lett." She said simply at Letty's questioning look.  
  
"I'm happy for me too." Letty smiled. "And I'ma make sure that I'm happy for you. If this girl gives you any more shit you let me know." Letty winked.  
  
"Isn't that scary as hell brotha?" Vince asked Dom.  
  
"Isn't what scary as hell?"  
  
"Your ex and your current girl sharing shit and being close enough to hug." Vince looked at Dom and his reaction out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Naw, Letty's family and I'd rather they were friends then always fighting." Dom didn't care. It wasn't as though Letty was just using Torrie or vise versa, they'd just found common ground and had become friends. Vince nodded and headed Torrie's way, which was also Letty's way.  
  
"Torrie, can we talk for a second?"  
  
"Not right now Vince. I gotta get started on that stupid Neon." Torrie rolled her eyes. She hated doing mods to domestic compact crap boxes. Letty laughed. She knew Torrie was trying to avoid the conversation about what she'd said in front of Chris.  
  
"This won't take long." Vince wasn't being put off that easily.  
  
"Well then talk boy." Torrie tried to stay cocky. After all, Letty'd agreed with her, she'd had every right to be pissed and she hadn't lied or anything.  
  
"Can we go somewhere alone?" Vince took her wrist and started to lead her off to the back yard of the garage without waiting for her answer.  
  
"Geese Vince, stop dragging me around and say whatever you need to say so urgently that it can't wait." Torrie dug in her heals.  
  
"I wanna know what the big idea was talkin' trash about me in front of Chris." Vince got angry with her again just thinking of it.  
  
"I wasn't talkin' trash, I was tellin' the story. Not my fault if the truth bugs you." Torrie took a belligerent stance and shrugged.  
  
"You put a spin on it to make me look bad."  
  
"Oh V." She sighed. She loved Vince, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was starting to lose hold of the anger, it was hard to keep hold of it when he gave her those sad puppy baby blues. "I didn't try to make you look bad. If you want the truth I tried to make her feel bad cause she had it comin' from how she talked to me earlier. Not how she talked I guess but how she acted."  
  
"Well, she's been through a lot." Vince said, still mad, slightly less so since she was so upset when she'd thought that he thought that she was trying to make him look bad.  
  
"Why is that an excuse for acting like a child?" Torrie screamed. She was sick of people making excuses for this girl just based on what this guy that the girl herself hadn't had the guts to leave had done to her. If she stayed with him that long then she brought it on herself, Torrie thought with the blissful ignorance of someone who'd never been in that position. It was like lately no one wanted to cut her any slack but she was supposed to be Mary Fuckin' Sunshine to everyone else. She couldn't take it any more. She continued shouting at Vince. "So what, the fact that my mom and dad died in the same 9 month time frame, I lost my home and nearly everything I ever had, was almost assaulted in my own office and fight with my boyfriend all the time don't count, aren't a reason for me to act out and get a little moody but some chick who's man was a bit mean to her should have every excuse under the sun made for her." Dom missed out on most of what was said, but not the fact that Torrie was very upset. Letty heard it all and so did Vince of course, and Leon and Jesse. Dom came up behind the now crying Torrie and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest and cried.  
  
"What'd you say to her Vince?" Dom asked, clearly irate with Vince. Even though he was mad at Vince Dom hoped secretly that this might be the thing that drove the two a bit farther apart. Vince and the rest of the team were in shock. Torrie never exploded at people. It took a lot to make her angry. They didn't think they'd ever seen her mad really. Upset with Dom yes but not in a murderous rage.  
  
"Nothin'. I didn't get a chance to say anythin' before she flipped at me." Vince was in shock. Letty knew what had happened. For all her efforts at being Mary Sunshine Torrie was hiding all the stress and hurt down inside her and the strain had finally broken through. Letty walked up to Dom and Torrie, giving Vince a nasty look.  
  
"Come on girl, you're ok. Come into the shop." Letty took Torrie from Dom and led her into the shop. "You try so hard to be the nice one huh? Strain finally got to ya?"  
  
"I think so." Torrie did try not to be the one to start shit, except with Dom.  
  
"We all need to blow up every once in a while anyway. Keeps 'em on their toes around us. Hell, just blame PMS and it'll all be fine in a week." Letty laughed and Torrie joined her. She really had just had to snap, she felt better already.  
  
"I guess I owe V an apology. He really didn't get to say anything before I blew up at him."  
  
"Naw, you don't owe him shit girl, he shoulda kept to his own business and not brought up the chick. Then this nevva woulda happened." Letty smiled.  
  
"Letty, you sure are a bitch sometimes." But Torrie said it with a smile that let her friend know it wasn't an insult. Letty knew how to look out for Letty. Something Torrie could stand to learn.  
  
"Yep, but it keeps me sane. If I didn't bitch I might explode." Letty and Torrie laughed. Dom walked into the shop and saw Torrie laughing with Letty.  
  
"You gonna be ok princess?"  
  
"Yep. It was just time to snap." Torrie said. When Letty pointed it out it all did make sense.  
  
"Ok, well then, get to work you two." Dom said, but he smiled when he said it. They got up and went to work on their respective projects. Vince came in and shot Torrie a nervous look, like he was worried that she'd flip at him again if he said anything to her.  
  
She felt really bad for snapping at Vince. He always had her back. Always. Even though he was Dom's best friend he always had her back when she fought with Dom even. Vince was a constant in her life; he hadn't deserved to have her yell at him like that. But Letty was right in a way, if she admitted that she shouldn't have yelled it was almost like she was in the wrong but she didn't feel she was really. It was a quandary for sure.  
  
Vince watched Torrie out of the corner of his eye, watched her attack a strut with the torch, heating a stuck bolt to get it loose. Then watched her attack the bolt with a wrench. He didn't know what he had done, other then say something to her about something she shoulda known better then to do. But Torrie did tend to, or seem to at least, let stuff roll off her back like it didn't matter. It was clear it did matter; she just didn't let on how much and then stored the anger inside her. She had been through a terrible time and because she acted so together they did tend to forget it. He didn't know what to say to her to make this better. It was like she shouldn't have said what she did, but maybe he should have just let it slide; let the girls work it out on their own.  
  
But Dom didn't just let stuff slide, he stood up for Torrie against Letty and the world really. So wasn't it only fair that Vince look out for this poor girl who'd had a hellish two years? He knew what he'd do. He'd go talk to Mia. He left the garage and Dom just watched him go. Vince often did his own thing and Dom didn't figure he could make Vince stay or go. He wondered if Vince leaving had anything to do with Torrie yelling at him or not but he didn't want to go into it and he had about 20 oil, lube and filters waiting for him in the lot. He started pulling them through.  
  
Letty cranked the radio to some hip hop station and the upbeat sounds of Fabulous and Ja Rule filled the garage. Torrie's mood was improving with every song that played. They played 'Gansta love' by Eve and Alicia Keys and her and Letty started to sing along. They slowly made their way out into the center of the garage and danced together, Letty singing along to the Eve parts and Torrie to the Alicia parts. Dom looked up from his position bent over the engine compartment of a car and saw them dancing. He'd normally have been a bit cheesed off that they were fooling around when it was so busy but he was so glad to see Torrie laughing and enjoying her day again he decided to let it slide. 30 seconds into the song she held out a hand to Dom, noticing him standing there.  
  
"Come on baby boy, you know you wanna." She grinned. "I just wanna rock ya all night long ohhh ohhh." She sang along. Dom grinned back. He did want to. Letty grabbed Leon and they danced to the song, laughing and carrying on. Dom laughed at how he and Torrie must look dancing in the garage in matching dirty white wife beaters and dirty grey coveralls tied around their waists. She looked at Letty grovin' with Leon and laughed. No one noticed Brian walk into the garage.  
  
"Now Dom, I know you normally frown on this sort of thing." Brian laughed from the door.  
  
"Yep I do but when a pretty girl asks you to dance you don't say no." Dom grinned. "You do it then you go back to the sea of oil changes that are waiting for you because you gave the girl the fun jobs to do instead of the boring, monotonous string of bloody oil changes." Dom was still smiling.  
  
"Poor baby." Torrie crooned in a mocking voice. "We'll switch up after lunch. I know how easily you get bored." She hinted at Dom having a short attention span.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, just because I hate this work so much, I'd rather do almost anything." Dom went back to one of the two cars he was in the middle of.  
  
"Hey Mia." Vince said as he sat down at the counter. He had let Chris sleep in this morning, he was going to take her to Mia at lunch if she wanted the job.  
  
"Hey Vince, what're you doin' here? I thought Dom was swamped." Mia asked.  
  
"He is. I wanted to talk to you 'bout something." Vince looked upset, which was strange to Mia, he didn't really get upset, angry yes.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I went to talk to Torrie 'bout what she said at dinner this morning and she blew up at me." Vince now looked puzzled and upset.  
  
"How so?" Mia couldn't see Torrie blowing up at anyone.  
  
"She flipped. I said she shouldn't have said that stuff in front of Chris, shouldn't have tried to make me look bad." Mia interrupted him.  
  
"She never tried to make you look bad."  
  
"I know that now I guess, but at the time it felt like she was trying to make me look bad, so I told her that she shouldn't have done that. Then she said that Chris had it comin for how she was actin' and I said that we should go easy on Chris because she's still not use to us and she hasn't had it easy." Mia nodded, made sense. "Then Torrie just, flipped. She said, and this is pretty much exactly what she said, why is it that you guys all expect me to put up with this girl being mean to me because she stayed with some guy who was mean to her. You want me to cut her slack but no one wants to cut me any when I get mad even though my parents both died inside 9 months and I lost pretty much everything and I fight with Dom all the time. Dom didn't hear her thank god, just heard her shouting at me not the words then Letty took her into the garage and calmed her down."  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Yep, Letty. I gather they're friends now. Torrie rode to work with Letty and everything this morning. I think she did it to avoid me." Vince sighed. "I don't know what to do about it. She's right in a way I guess, we do tend to forget that she had a rough year because she's got it so together, but I don't think I was too out of line for saying something to her about what she said in front of Chris."  
  
"Well, it sounds like the stress of putting on the brave happy front for us just got to her and she snapped. It might be best to just let it go Vince." Mia was still struggling with the fact that Torrie had snapped at anyone.  
  
"Maybe. You think I should just let it drop and try to act like I always have around her, like nothing happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you what to do V, but I mean what could you really say except that you're sorry for not thinking of how hard she tries."  
  
"Nothing I guess. You're right. Thanks Mia."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for bein' so smart I guess." Vince chuckled. "I can't get shit like this right. It's not what I'm good at."  
  
Mia laughed. "You and 50 percent of the remaining population." Mia said, hinting that all men didn't get that sort of thing.  
  
"Well, see ya."  
  
"Yeah, see ya. You talk to Chris yet?"  
  
"No, I'm goin' to soon and I'll bring her by right after lunch if she's interested."  
  
"Sounds good." Mia went back to her math book.  
  
Vince went home and found Chris. She was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.  
  
"Hey." He started.  
  
"Hey." She looked up with a smile for him. He sat down.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you, Mia needs help at the café, if you want the job it pays ok and you can still stay here. It'll give you a chance to get back on your feet. Then you can do whatever." Vince told her. "You don't have to but the job's yours if you want it."  
  
Chris thought about that. She thought it might be nice to be allowed to work for her own money and spend that money however she wanted to. She liked Mia. It was time to start to get her life back in order after all.  
  
"That sounds interesting Vince. When can I start?" She looked at him earnestly.  
  
"You really want to, you're not just doing it cause you feel you have to are you?"  
  
"No, I really want to."  
  
"You can start now. I'll run you down and Mia can start to show you the ropes."  
  
"Ok." They left and Vince left Chris at the store. He then went home. He wasn't in the mood to work in the garage right now.  
  
Torrie ended up with a splitting headache. She cried off on the rest of the day and took Dom's car home, telling him that she'd come down for him whenever he called. He agreed with a worried look for her but let her leave. She went straight home. She was quite surprised to see Vince's car in the drive.  
  
'Just great.' She though. 'Cause all I need is to deal with Miss Attitude and Mr. Angry look when I already feel like shit. She hoped she could get to Dom's room unnoticed. She opened the front door and walked in softly. She had a view into the living room and she saw Vince. He was all alone sitting on the couch, his eyes were closed and he looked really sad. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She wasn't saying she was sorry, but they had to make up. She snuck up behind him and threw her arms around his neck. He jumped. She giggled. "Love ya V." She sighed.  
  
Vince knew everything was gonna be ok. "Love ya too princess. What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Don't feel good." She sighed. She didn't sound good either. Vince hauled her over and sat her in his lap.  
  
"Don't feel good how?" He asked, looking down into her face.  
  
"Headache. I just don't feel good." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt nice to have Vince back. She'd been upset and jumpy the whole time they'd fought. Maybe that was why she felt so ill. He looked down at her face and smoothed her hair.  
  
"Come on. I'll carry you to bed."  
  
"I can walk to bed, I just need to rest for a minute." She said and Vince could tell she was slipping of into sleep already. She was also thinking even though they'd made up the girl was still not going to like her and Vince being this cozy. She slipped off into sleep on that thought and Vince carried her up the stairs and put her in Dom's bed. Sometimes when they were all alone like this he still had twinges of a feeling that he wanted to put her in his bed, that that was where she belonged. She was such a perfect example of the kind of girl he'd always wanted. All sweet femininity and delicate features. It was just because he was taking care of her and she clearly needed him. He always wanted a girl that needed him. Torrie needed him so much. She was always fighting with Dom, or getting into trouble that would get her in even further trouble with Dom when he found out. Vince was the one she turned to. He always felt protective of her when that happened. He figured that was only natural. He stood up from where he had sat on the side of the bed and turned to leave the room with a contemplative look.  
  
She wimpered and cryed in her sleep. Vince turned and went to her side. "Wake up Torrie." She didn't obay, she wimpered again. "It's ok baby girl, you're ok." He shook her gently but she didn't wake up. Vince slid into the bed and held her against him. She quieted imidiately and settled down against him.  
  
"Vince?" She murmered, waking up partially.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here Torr, what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad dream." She sobbed. "Don't leave."  
  
"I won't. Go back to sleep." He held her tighter. And he didn't mean to stay long. Just till she was back asleep. But it was nice to hold her, and it was warm and cozy and he hadn't slept well the night before because he was so upset and confused by his fight with this girl, his angel, his baby girl, his baby sis, he reminded himself, but he was tired and he drifted off as he comforted her.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here?" Dom shouted from the door of his room a few hours later.  
  
AN: Dudundun! Oh no. What'll happen? Hate me yet for leaving you there? I'll write more as soon as I can. 


	49. This isn't possible

Chapter 49 - This isn't possible!  
  
Thankfully he woke up Vince but not Torrie. Vince was sort of afraid of Dom for the first time in a long time. The other man looked ready to do damage. He mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to fall asleep with Torrie like that. Dom was already jumpy about him and Torrie, this was all they needed, Dom catching them like this. He carefully slid out of the bed.  
  
"Shush." Vince made a quiet noise and walked toward Dom. He pushed Dom out of the room and Dom allowed himself to be pushed.  
  
"Well, what's goin' on Vince?"  
  
"Nothin' Dom. She came home sick, practically passed out in the living room, I put her to bed and she had a bad dream and asked me to stay. I did, I only meant to stay a minute but I musta drifted off. I haven't been sleepin' well." Vince sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Don't give her a hard time 'bout this man, please?"  
  
"I won't Vince, it was just a bit of a surprise to find you guys like that you know."  
  
"I know brotha, but I don't mean anything by it and Torrie loves you." Vince said with a rueful smile. She did love Dom and Vince knew she'd be upset if she knew that Dom had found them like that.  
  
"I know." Dom sighed. Why did Torrie and Vince have to be so close? Why couldn't they just be friends like Vince and Letty? He didn't like it but what could he really do, he asked himself. When he let Torrie know he didn't like it, it just started a big fight because she assumed he didn't trust her at all. That wasn't it at all, it was just so frustrating to him that she still seemed to feel she couldn't turn to him.  
  
"Let's not tell her ok? She'd just worry 'bout it too. You know she'd worry you were mad at her for the next week if she knew you'd found us like that." Vince said and gave Dom a small smile, thinking Dom would agree with him and life would go on.  
  
"Yeah, she would. God I wish I hadn't made her think that about me Vince."  
  
"What'dya mean?" Vince didn't get it.  
  
"I made her think that I was always mad at her. She thinks I'm gonna snap at her over every little thing." Dom sighed.  
  
"No she doesn't. She thinks you're gonna yell at her over the big things and she thinks that every time her and I look at each other you're gonna get mad." Vince didn't know how to fix that. Torrie and Dom had to figure that out. He guessed he could make an effort to tone down the relationship he had with Torrie but that just upset her too. She was a strange girl to be sure.  
  
"I still don't know what to do about that." Dom said. He figured that he and Vince were having one of those manly bonding moments that only the oldest of guy friends can have and not worry about looking less manly. They had to have this issue out anyway.  
  
"Does it really bother you that much that we're close Dom? I mean she's still closer to you then me."  
  
"I guess I know that, but then again she's almost more comfortable with you then me in a lot of ways and that bothers me."  
  
"Well the only way around that is for you to make the effort man. You need to open up to her and make the effort. That's all you can do." Vince didn't know how to put it into words. He didn't know why he had a good relationship with Torrie so he couldn't put it into words.  
  
"I guess man. I mean I don't want to fuck this up like I fucked up with Letty."  
  
"You didn't fuck up with Letty, you just both made a lot of mistakes." Vince tried to reassure his friend.  
  
"I know we both made a lot of mistakes. But I made more then my fair share."  
  
"Yeah, you did." Vince chuckled. "But so did she. It's over and done with now. Don't use it as an excuse to do stupid stuff with Torrie." Vince looked at Dom out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I guess I do kinda undermine myself by thinking that if I messed up with Letty that bad then I'm just gonna mess up with Torrie too."  
  
"Yeah, I had a feeling you did that." Vince looked at his watch. "I wonder why Chris'n Mia never got home yet."  
  
"I don't know. Hey, isn't Mia's car at the garage for that seized slider in the brakes? How're they getting home?" Dom asked, confused.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm supposed to go get them, and I should have been there 20 minutes ago." Vince said over his shoulder as he went for his car. Dom laughed, Vince was always doing stuff like that.  
  
Dom went up to check on Torrie. She was all wrapped up in the blankets, like she'd tossed and turned in her sleep. He sat on the side of the bed and tugged them off her then spread them out over her again. She looked really hot. He felt her forehead and she was feverish, he figured. He hoped Mia was home soon to confirm or deny that. Mia was the one who knew when they were sick.  
  
Torrie felt his hand her her forehead and woke up. "Dom?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, so you really don't feel good huh? Here I was thinking you were just pretending to get the afternoon off." Dom gave her a small smile.  
  
"I feel like shit." Torrie told him frankly in a scratchy voice. "I think I have the flu. I'm so damn hot." She looked up at him.  
  
"Well, you know that you're still wearing all your clothes?" Dom asked. That would certainly not help make her cooler.  
  
"I guess I am. I passed out on Vince in the living room I think. I remember telling him I didn't feel good then here I am waking up with you lookin at me." Torrie groaned. "My head hurts."  
  
"I'm gonna get you some water and aspirin then you should try to go back to sleep." Dom stood up and went to go to the bathroom to get the medicine. He brought it back and she took it, grateful for the cold water. She figured if she was going to go back to sleep, and Dom was right, that was likely the best thing to do, then she should change into a nightdress. She went to get up and found her legs were shaky. She'd never had any sort of illness come on this fast before. She started to wobble slowly toward her dresser.  
  
Dom came back in the room and found Torrie out of bed. "What're you doin? You shouldn't be outta bed." Dom said and advanced on her.  
  
"I need to change." Torrie said, looking at Dom, wondering if she could even make it to the dresser on her own.  
  
"You shoulda called me. I woulda helped you." Dom said and proceeded to pick her up and set her back on the bed. "Now what did you need?"  
  
"Something to wear to bed. This isn't the most comfortable thing to wear." Torrie said with glance at her tight cargo pants and tank top.  
  
"Ok then, easy enough." Dom got her one of his old shirts and brought it over. He handed the shirt to her and ended up helping her undress, she was so weakened. "Have you ever been sick like this before?" He asked with a concerned look after she was safely back in bed with the covers tucked over her wearing his old white tee shirt.  
  
"Not that I recall. I'm sure it's just the flu. I bet I feel better in the morning." Torrie said, not sure if she wanted to reassure herself or Dom.  
  
"Ok, well, try to go back to sleep and if you need anything call. I'll come up. I'll bring you some supper when it's ready too." Dom said as he walked to the door.  
  
"Ok." She murmured, she was already three quarters of the way back asleep.  
  
Dom went downstairs and as his foot left the last stair into the living room the front door flew open. Vince walked in, followed by an irate Mia and then Chris, who looked like she always looked. Like she was scared to show any feeling at all.  
  
"I said I was sorry Mia. Damn, what more do you want."  
  
"You always do shit like this Vince, show up late or not at all. If you say you'll be somewhere then you should be there." Mia said as she stormed past Vince into the kitchen.  
  
"It was only 25 minutes Mia, it's not like you waited hours." Vince knew he'd messed up but it wasn't like she'd been somewhere nasty waiting forever. He'd been 20 some minutes late picking her up at their own store.  
  
"It's just a pattern with you V." Mia started to slam around the kitchen, gathering what she needed to make dinner.  
  
"For your information, first I was taking care of Torrie while no one else was home and she was sick, then I was talking to Dom about what was wrong with Torrie. It wasn't like I was playing PS2 and didn't want to end the game Mia."  
  
"Torrie's sick?" Mia asked, going into mother mode. "Yeah, she has the flu." Dom interjected from the door. "She's asleep now and I gave her aspirin." Vince gave him a grateful look.  
  
"I'm going to check on her." Mia said as she started for the stairs.  
  
"Do you want me to start supper then?" Chris asked. She figured she could be useful not sitting around watching Mia work.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind." Mia said, somewhat surprised the other girl spoke. It had been one quiet afternoon. Mia hoped the poor girl came around.  
  
"I don't mind." Chris smiled shyly. She loved to cook, it would be a treat to do it in this warm cozy family kitchen with out someone looking over her shoulder. She stood and went to start to prepare the meal.  
  
"Ok, I won't be long." Mia answered her and headed up the stairs. She let herself in Dom's room and found Torrie as Dom had said, asleep but with a fever. It was less now that Dom had given her the pills. Mia felt Torrie's forehead and it was warm, but not worryingly so. Torrie roused again.  
  
"Dom?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Nope, just me." Mia answered. "I wanted to check on you when they told me you were sick."  
  
"I'm going to be ok tomorrow. Just wait." Torrie croaked out.  
  
"Don't count on it." Mia said, smiling gently. "Count on Dom waiting on you hand and foot for at least a week I'd say. You've got the flu pretty bad. You won't be leaving bed too much for at least 5 days."  
  
"I can't take 5 days off." Torrie started to sit up, the effort was more then she had in her and she fell back against the pillows dejectedly, upset she couldn't even sit up.  
  
"Yes you can. You need to rest if you want to get better in that time frame. I'll bring you dinner when it's ready." Mia stood up.  
  
"Dom said he'd bring it." Torrie pouted. She didn't make a good patient.  
  
"Well then I'll send him up here with it when it's ready and he can eat in here with you ok?"  
  
"Ok." Torrie sighed. She hated being sick, feeling sleepy all the time, tired, weak, achy. It wasn't fun. A while later Dom was waking her up again with her dinner. He ate his in the room with her just like Mia said he would then she fell back asleep. She thought drowsily as sleep claimed her again that this was what she had to look forward to for the next week if Mia was right.  
  
Dom took the plates downstairs and then went to watch some TV with his team. There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it." Dom said and went to open the door. "Holy shit." Dom didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how this was possible. He almost slammed the door in the visitor's face, but he recovered. "Come in."  
  
AN: Sorry it's short, but to the point. Who's at the door? Another dramatic cliff hanger. Stay tuned. :) To angel, it's goin somewhere, I'm just having fun with it. I wanted to write that sappy stuff so I did. I thought it turned out kinda well myself. I do thank you for your kind compliment on my dialog, it's something I've really worked on, so it was nice of you to say that. The story did kind of meander for the last couple chapters but only cause I was having fun with what I was writing, so I took my time and did it in depth. I mean, I write for you guys of course but I write for myself too. It has a plot, and an ending in sight too, sad as I will be to see two of my stories over and done with. I think I've been writing this one for a year now, or close to. It was quite long before I started even posting it here. I'm not trying to have the longest story, though I checked and you're right, I do seem to, I just had stuff I wanted to write about. It'll start to move on to new stuff faster now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it all, leave a review. Peace. 


	50. But You're Dead!

Chapter 50 - But you're dead!  
  
AN: Holy reviews batman. Lets all just get along. I never intended for there to become some sort of war on my reviews. :) I know that opinions differ but shesh guys.I love you all, even the people who criticize. I know that it was all constructive and my only reason for pointing it out was that I'm having fun here. I also just wanted the conversation between Letty and Torrie to be kinda fun and playful. No harm no foul. If it's too soap operaish I don't know what to tell you. It's just the way it's goin'. I'll never kill the story off, if I get sick of writing it before it ends you'll still get a summary chapter I promise. I'm having fun here people, so don't take it too seriously. I personally get a kick out of the fact that one person said the story started out good but they're not sure they like where it's goin'. I think the early parts are horrid, and I wrote them, but I like the newer parts. So it's all subjective. Anyway enjoy the story if you're still reading it. I had some plot guessers and they were partially right for sure, but the clues were there if you looked for them anyway.  
  
Mia walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water and saw who her brother was talking to. The glass hit the floor shattered into a million pieces and an ever spreading pool of water. The glass glittered in the water like a hundred little diamonds on the floor. "This isn't happening." Mia said and sat down before she fell down, not worrying about cleaning up the spill right away. For Mia, that told them just how shocked she was. Brian came out of the kitchen.  
  
"How the hell is this possible?" Vince asked the room in general. He could see that it was happening, he just didn't get how or why.  
  
"Yo Dawg, I don't get it?" Leon's green gaze was confused. Jesse just looked on with the same emotion.  
  
"Holy shit. This is insane." Letty's jaw was still hanging open. The whole team looked at the man with undisguised surprise.  
  
"I don't understand why you're all so shocked." Harry's gaze was both confused and angry.  
  
"Maybe cause you're dead, or you're supposed to be, and it's not every day a dead man comes to my door and into my living room." Dom answered.  
  
"Dead! Who told you that?" Torrie's father looked confused.  
  
"Torrie did." Dom looked back into the familiar face of the man he'd been dealing with for the last 6 or so years for all his car parts. He knew that was really Harry. No mistaking it.  
  
"Torrie told you I was dead?" Harry looked even more confused, plus now hurt.  
  
"Yeah. That's what the cops told her, what else was she supposed to think?" Vince added his two cents.  
  
"I don't know. Why do the cops think I'm dead?"  
  
"I don't know if that's our story to tell." Dom answered. "Torrie thinks you're dead."  
  
"Maybe that was just easier for her to tell people then the truth." Harry didn't know why Torrie would think he was dead, but he was hurt to think his angel would rather tell people he was dead then that he'd had to leave. But something else in the back of his mind was telling him this all made sense.  
  
"I investigated the crash man, you're dead as far as PD's concerned. It was definitely your car man." Brian answered. He knew that it was Harry standing in the house beyond a shadow of a doubt as well, he'd spent quite some time working with Harry.  
  
"Where is Torrie?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's sick, she came down with the flu this afternoon." Mia found her voice. "She's totally out of it, asleep upstairs."  
  
"I haven't seen my daughter in almost a year. Can someone take me to her?" Harry couldn't wait to see his princess.  
  
"I don't know if that's a great idea. I mean this is going to be a huge shock to her and she's already not feeling good. Why don't you come back tomorrow during the day and I'm sure she'll be awake then and feeling better." Dom didn't want to shock Torrie this badly when she was already not feeling well, plus they'd have to wake her up to tell her and she was never in a great mood when she first woke up.  
  
"I haven't seen my child in almost a year. I'd rather not wait. I don't understand why she lives here anyway."  
  
"She lives here because when you were declared dead she couldn't afford to live in her own place." Dom was starting to get mad. This man had taken off for the last year and left his only daughter thinking he was dead. Where the hell had Harry been? If he hadn't been dead, as everyone had been told then where had he been? Why had he let Torrie go through thinking he was dead for so long? Now that he was back, he had no right to be mad about where Torrie lived. He'd abandoned her after all.  
  
"I don't know how I was declared dead. I'm right here. I had to leave the country." Harry was also getting mad. He'd never wanted Torrie to have anything to do with Toretto yet here she was living in his house. Plus, he'd had to leave the country sure, but how did he end up declared dead? That was never part of the plan. He wanted to see his daughter and find out just what was going on here.  
  
Vince sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, knowing Torrie was asleep over their heads. He was trying to stay out of it; she was Dom's girlfriend, so it was Dom's issue. But he wanted to get involved and throttle Harry for taking off for a year and leaving Torrie to fend for herself. For making her feel like she had to sell her home, for making her think she had to race her car, for putting her in the position of needing to accept Dom's charity. She was so proud, and it must have cost her a lot to accept Dom's offer. But she'd done it and she'd grown and changed. But she'd still been forced into the situation. Who knew if she and Dom even would have gotten together if Torrie hadn't had to move in with them? Dom put his thoughts into spoken words.  
  
"Besides that, why didn't you try to contact her during the time you were gone so she didn't have to worry? It just doesn't make any sense. I mean she had to go through her mom dieing, then thinking you were dead, then losing her house and being forced to try to race her car for money to eat and have a home. Then she lost her car to me and had to end up taking my charity at first for a place to stay. Now here you are a year later complaining about where she lives and the fact that we don't want to upset her." Dom shook his head. This was such a mess.  
  
"You raced her, won and then used that to force her to move in with you? Dom, I never would have thought you could do something so, so, sick. Besides I couldn't contact her. I left her a letter explaining the whole situation. Are you telling me she never got it?" Harry asked Dom. He couldn't believe Toretto had taken advantage of his daughter that way. He'd never wanted her to meet Dom, that much was true, but it wasn't because he'd thought badly of Dom, it was because he hadn't wanted Torrie to get involved in street racing. Ok, the fact that he didn't think Dom was good enough for his baby had something to do with it, but he also thought Dom was too old for Torrie as well.  
  
"I don't know about any letter but since I know for a fact she thinks you're dead I'd imagine any letter telling her something else never showed up in her hands." Dom growled out, adding "I can't believe you think I forced her to come here. I never would have taken her car or made her come live here. She wanted to. I really can't believe you didn't let her know you were ok before now, even if she knew that you'd just run away you still should have told her that you were fine." Dom took a menacing stance. Harry was starting to have a sinking suspicion that Torrie didn't just live with the team. He hoped he was not right.  
  
"Well, damn Dom, it's not like she's gonna be upset her dad's not dead after all." Letty had to toss that out. Dom looked ready to take Harry's neck in his hands and choke the life out of him. The team pretty much had Dom's back. Harry was not taking the right attitude in this situation, trying to imply that Dom forced Torrie to live with them, to become his girlfriend. Dom tried to remind himself that Harry had just found out he was 'dead' and that his child thought she'd never see him again. He tried to calm down.  
  
"No, I guess not but she's gonna be shocked, and pissed as hell if I know Torrie." Dom smiled a rueful smile as he thought about Torrie's likely reaction when she found out her dad was still alive. If Dom knew how her mind worked, and he thought he did, he guessed Torrie'd figure that her dad faked his own death and left her to clean up his mess.  
  
"Why pissed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cause if I know my princess," Dom saw the look on Harry's face and knew that was the wrong thing to say, the wrong time for the older man to find out that Letty wasn't here as Dom's girl anymore, that Torrie had filled that role, but he recovered and just brazened his way through it, "she's gonna assume you faked your own death to cover for something or get out of something, especially since you never called or wrote or did anything else that would let her know you're alive, and she'll think you left her to clean up your messes on her own." Dom finished.  
  
"Your princess?" Harry asked, well, sputtered. She was his princess and only his. She sure as hell wasn't dating Dom Toretto now that he was home. Maybe if he really did die, then Dom could date his daughter over Harry's dead body. The team all had matching looks of 'this isn't going to be good' mixed with 'what, our Dom is not good enough for his daughter?' Harry was turning red and he looked like he was going to explode. Dom answered.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess this isn't the best time to tell you but since it slipped out, um, Torrie and I have been together for the last three months or so." Dom actually turned kind of red under the caramel tones of his skin. He hadn't lied to Torrie all that time ago before they went to see her relatives. He wasn't the kind of guy girls brought home to meet their dads. He could feel the anger coming off Harry in waves. He couldn't blame the man in one way, if he had a daughter he'd be the last type of man he'd want to see her with, but on the other hand Harry'd left for a long time. Torrie had been bound to grow up some in that time frame. And in that time she'd also decided of her own free will to get with Dom. Dom wasn't giving her up now that her dad decided to come back onto the scene.  
  
"So you and her broke up and you moved on to my baby?" Harry asked with a glance at Letty.  
  
"Well, yeah, I did end up with Torrie after Letty and I broke up, but I didn't take Torrie in with the intention of ending up dating her. It just sorta happened that way." Dom felt like he was under a microscope and he didn't like the feeling one bit. He felt like he wasn't good enough for Torrie with her dad staring at him like he'd taken advantage of her. "I tried not to get involved with her really but fate had other plans." Dom smiled at the thoughts of how he'd just sort of morphed into more then a friend with Torrie. He knew what Mia said about him, that he pulled people to him like gravity. But this time it was Torrie that pulled him in, she'd pulled him in like a tether ball, she'd just kept winding him around her finger like the pole in that child's game till she had him right where she wanted him. Wrapped around her like the string of the ball wrapped around the pole. And she'd done it with such ease that it looked like child's play in hindsight. She was his life now and he wasn't giving her up just because Harry'd come back from the 'dead' and didn't approve of his daughter's choice of boyfriends.  
  
"Dom?" A small voice called down the stairs. Harry looked up the stairs and almost started for them.  
  
"Comin' baby girl." Dom called up the stairs.  
  
"She's awake, let me see her." Harry said. Why was he asking permission to see his own daughter anyway?  
  
"No, not tonight. You can stay here tonight if you haven't got anywhere else to go and then see her in the morning. I'm not gonna let you upset her this late at night when she doesn't feel good already. She won't sleep tonight. You can have the spare room upstairs if you need it. I already had to put the pieces back together the first time you died, I don't want the fact that you're not dead at all to shatter her. This has to be handled carefully."  
  
Chris didn't know where she'd sleep since Dom had just given her room to this new man. All there was up there was Dom's room, Letty's room and the spare room. Torrie stayed with Dom, Letty had the room Torrie had been in up till then now that Torrie was officially staying with Dom, and then Chris stayed in the spare room. Vince must have sensed her getting worried and drawing even more into herself because he leaned over and whispered, "You can just share wit me. But we'll talk later." Chris just nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening. What a wild ride the Toretto team lived on.  
  
Dom started up the stairs. He let himself into their room. "What is it? When did you wake up?" Dom asked Torrie.  
  
"I thought I heard a stranger downstairs, but it didn't totally sound like a stranger either." Torrie said with a puzzled frown.  
  
"You must have been having a bad dream." Dom suffered a pang of guilt at telling her that lie but he figured it was for the best. She'd find out about Harry soon enough.  
  
"Maybe. What time is it?" Torrie yawned then sniffled after she asked and looked down at the covers. She felt so gross, all sweaty and scratchy. She wanted a shower really bad all of a sudden. And even sick she wanted Dom. But it was hard to feel sexy when you were sick, thought you smelled and were wearing an old men's undershirt.  
  
"10 pm. Time for you to go back to sleep." Dom smiled and gave her a gentle shove to try and make her lie back down. He wanted her to stay asleep and in bed.  
  
"I want to take a shower first. I feel gross." Torrie said and went to get up.  
  
"Whoa, slow down girl. I don't think getting out of bed is a great idea right now. I think you better stay put." Dom wasn't having her out of bed, he didn't think she should plus he didn't want her to run into Harry by mistake.  
  
"I'm not goin' back to bed till I get a shower Dom and that's the end of the story." She glared at him for being so bossy.  
  
"Fine." Dom sighed. "I'll help you out though. I'm not leaving you alone in the bathroom." Dom didn't want her to fall or pass out in the shower.  
  
"I just have the flu you know, I'm not dieing." Torrie was getting crankier by the minute.  
  
"I know. I know. But you did already tell me you passed out on Vince once today so humour me." Dom stood up and scooped her up. "You want your shower you put up wit me takin' care of you. And that's the end of that story." Dom said and she could tell that he was just as stubborn and serious as she'd been.  
  
"Fine." She said and let him carry her into the bathroom. He set her on the closed toilet seat and started the water. When he figured it was the right temperature he turned to her. "You gonna watch me shower Dom?" She asked. He wasn't sure if she was being suggestive or cranky. It was hard to tell when her nose was stuffy and the words didn't sound quite normal.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself. I want to make sure you make it out ok." He swallowed hard at the thought of seeing her and not starting with her. It was going to take all the will power he had. He couldn't resist her when she gave him that look, with one raven's wing brow raised up and her green eyes flashing mischief at him, let alone when she was wearing nothing but his shirt then she took it off. There was something about seeing her in his cloths that excited him. He thought it had something to do with thinking of his shirt next to her bare skin, then on his.  
  
She stood up and she wasn't very steady on her feet. Torrie didn't know if she was going to be able to stand while she showered and washed her hair. But she wasn't admitting that to Dom. She was in a bad mood and she was mad at Dom for insisting on being here with her even while she was grateful not to be alone in case she did fall down. She pulled his shirt off and stepped into the shower.  
  
Dom could see her through the curtain and he knew she was barely standing upright with her hand on the wall, he didn't know how she was going to stay standing when she went to wash her hair. He quietly took off his clothes and climbed in with her. She looked like she was asleep in the spray. When his broad back blocked the water from reaching her she opened her eyes. "What're you doin' in here?" She asked, snappishly.  
  
"You're fallin asleep, how're you gonna wash your hair?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered, the fight gone out of her. He was just trying to be nice and she was so damn tired.  
  
He turned them around so that the water hit her head and got her hair wet. Then he proceeded to work the shampoo into her scalp for her, having her lean into his arms, being her strength so she didn't have to be strong on her own. She groaned, his strong fingers with their calluses from his honest work felt so good on her head, massaging her scalp and then though the strands of her hair. "I was gonna cut my hair all off it's such a pain, but now I'm not sure." She sighed out.  
  
"You cut this hair off and I'll beat you. I love your hair." Dom told her while he rinsed the soap out. He'd never done anything like this before, but he felt strangely happy to do it. It always seemed like she was taking care of him, he'd never had to take care of her before, of any girl really. Letty had been so self sufficient and proud of the fact. Dom realized that Torrie really had fallen asleep against him. He smiled down at the crown of her head and shut off the water. She was so stubborn. No wonder they fought so much, he'd be hard pressed to pick which one of them was more tenacious.  
  
He lifted her out of the shower with him and tried to figure how they were going to get from the bathroom to his room if he didn't wake her up. He had to do something with her hair, they were dripping water everywhere. He couldn't figure it out, he'd have to wake her. He sat her down but she woke up on her own.  
  
"Why do I keep doin' that?" She asked.  
  
"Doin' what?"  
  
"Fallin' asleep. I did nothin but sleep all day and night pretty much." She sighed as Dom started to dry her legs off. "I can do that." She said and half heartedly reached for the towel.  
  
"So can I. Just humour me." Dom said. She gave him his way. It was nice to have someone take care of her because they wanted to, not because they felt they had no choice. Once he got her all dried off he pulled his shirt back over her head. "What're you gonna do with your hair?"  
  
"Give me that elastic." She asked and when he handed it to her she wound it up in a messy bun. "Problem solved." She yawned again.  
  
"Ok, bed for you." She went to stand up but Dom picked her up and carried her into the hall. Thankfully she had her eyes closed and was half asleep because Harry was in the hall, likely on his way to bed. Dom could only imagine how it must look for him, carrying Torrie, coming out of the bathroom at the same time, both of them obviously soaking wet. He really normally would have had some respect and not done it with Harry in the house but he hadn't really had any choice. He shot the other man a look telling him to be quiet. Thankfully Harry listened, but now he knew for a fact that Torrie and Dom shared a room. Another fact Dom had hoped to keep from him for the time being, but it couldn't be helped. Harry was still staring daggers at him, Dom could tell, but he kept quiet about it. Dom closed the door.  
  
He had thought this a lot lately but tomorrow was really going to suck, Dom thought as he laid Torrie down on her side of the bed. Harry'd be mad at him for his relationship with Torrie. Torrie was likely to be mad both at her dad for disappearing and at Dom for not telling her right away the night before. There was likely to be fighting. He wasn't looking forward to it. He pulled the sheets up over Torrie, kissed her forehead and then crawled into the bed on his side.  
  
Harry waited for Toretto to come out of the room but the other man never did. So that grease monkey and his daughter were living together. Over his dead body, he thought. No way was his princess living with Toretto. She was way too good for this life, for that man. She deserved to be waited on, to have a man that could give her everything, not to be with a no good, wrench wielding street racer who'd never be able to provide for her if he started losing races, who'd make her work for a living. She belonged running the store and that was the most manual her labour should ever have to be. He wouldn't have his baby girl worrying about money and working for strangers. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Surely she'd see reason now that he was back in her life. She'd always been Daddy's little girl, following him to work and always wanting to be under his feet. He smiled at his memory of a three year old Torrie dragging a Tonka truck across the driveway at their house, her mother trying to make her wear dresses and play with dolls all the while. He wiped a tear off his cheek and went into his borrowed room.  
  
The whole house settled down and everyone went to sleep. Dom had told them all to not bother getting up early, that the shop would just have to wait till after everything else was settled. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. 


	51. Remember I love You

Chapter 51 - Remember I love you  
  
AN: Sorry I made you all wait so long, but school is taking up a lot of my days then I have to work another 20 some hours a week and this has not left time for my writing, plus I had to put my cat to sleep, hurt myself, and got hit by hurricane Juan and lost power, it's been out for like 24 hours now and no sign of getting it back on. I'm at a friends house stealing the internet and power to run my laptop. Let me know what you think as always. Enjoy. Tempest.  
  
Dom woke up the next day and momentarily wondered why he was still in bed at 9am and why his alarm hadn't gone off. Then it all came crashing back to him and he groaned. What were they going to do about this whole mess? He didn't really know. He knew Torrie had to be told but didn't have any idea how to go about telling her. He couldn't just have her Dad walk into the room and have her find out he wasn't dead by him just appearing in front of her. But he didn't know how to tell her this either. Didn't know if it was possible to prepare her or break it to her gently.  
  
She'd thought her dad was dead and she had been really upset about it. Letty was likely right when she said it wasn't like Torrie was going to be ultimately upset her dad wasn't dead, but Dom figured that at first she was going to be really mad. As long as she thought Harry had faked his death to leave her to straighten things out she was going to be very upset. Dom still remembered how when she'd first joined them Torrie had felt like her dad killing himself had been her fault for not sharing more of her feelings with him after her mom was killed. Torrie had been very guilty over the whole situation.  
  
Dom was also incredibly curious as to why Harry had had to leave the country. What could have happened to force Harry to need to flee the country for a year? Dom knew that Harry hadn't exactly been above board in his business practices back when he ran 'The Racer's Edge' but Dom honestly couldn't imagine Harry being into anything bad enough to cause him to have to abandon his entire life and run. All Harry'd been into as far as Dom knew was buying stolen merchandise. Even if the cops caught him, he wouldn't have been able to just run away and then come back so there had to be more to it then that. Plus, the cops knew about what Harry'd been into. That was how they'd convinced him to help Brian in his undercover investigation against Dom himself.  
  
He looked at Torrie, still sleeping. She looked like a beautiful angel while she was asleep. Dom wished he didn't know she had the temperament of a wildcat. But he was glad she did too. When she'd first come to live with them she'd been shy and timid, withdrawn into herself, till fighting him and gaining the friendship of the guys and Mia had slowly brought her out of her shell. Dom did not want Harry's return to drive her back into herself. She was beautiful, confident, outgoing, gregarious, and fun as hell to be with now. She was also stubborn, opinionated, could now be overconfident, and jealous and possessive of anything and anyone she saw as hers.  
  
If he was honest, he also didn't want to face the chance that she could chose her father and the easy life she could have with him over Dom and the life of working in a hot greasy shop for the rest of her days. Dom reminded himself that Torrie had told him countless times that she loved him, not what he could give her, and also that he had the money to give her anything she wanted if it came to that. He didn't want to lose her, and he was prepared to do what he had to keep her. He looked at the clock. All that thought had taken him 30 minutes. He wondered who else was up. He couldn't put it off much longer, he was going to have to get up and go make a game plan for how they were going to handle breaking the news to Torrie.  
  
He rolled out of bed. Torrie made a small noise, then rolled into the center of the bed on her tummy, arms and legs spread to take up the whole bed, like she always did when Dom left her in bed alone. Most of the time half the fun was waking her up. She was always in a bad mood when she first woke up, except with Dom in their room. Of course that could have something to do with how he normally woke her up. He leaned over, kissed the nape of her neck and then got dressed. He wore the only thing he had that passed for dressy, a black top and slacks. He didn't want to look to hard at why he wanted to impress her father all of a sudden. He was Dominic Torreto, he didn't have to impress anyone. He turned to leave the room.  
  
He paused with his hand on the door of his room and looked at Torrie, still sleeping. He wanted to hold the image of her sleeping like an angel in his mind because he knew when he brought Harry up to see her she was going to change into a spitting wildcat. He closed the door softly behind him and headed down the stairs. He groaned as something else donned on him. He wasn't only going to have a fight on his hands when Torrie saw her dad; Harry was going to want to kill him for the fact that Dom and Torrie shared one room. This day was really, really, going to suck; Dom didn't know how he was going to get through it. Not only the embarrassing chat with Torrie's dad, but he hated to hurt Torrie, and he figured this whole situation was going to.  
  
He walked into his kitchen and found he was the last one to join the world of the awake. He grabbed his coffee cup, the one with the picture of the red RX-7 that looked just like his on it that Torrie had gotten him somewhere, before the car was destroyed, and filled it with coffee. He didn't always drink coffee, in fact he rarely drank coffee, but he figured that if he'd ever needed a reason to stall for time to regroup, and a reason to be as alert as possible, it was now. He had avoided looking at anyone up to that point. He was still trying to think of what to say, how to answer the questions he was bound to be asked by Harry. He couldn't stand in front of the coffee maker forever, he figured he'd have to go sit down and try to eat whatever Mia had made him for breakfast at some point. He topped up the coffee he'd already drank and turned.  
  
He faced 6 pitying looks and one hostile one. His seat at the head of the table was free so he sat down. He shared a look with Vince; both men clearly knew just how bad this could turn out to be. Mia got up, made Dom a plate and set it in front of him with her best encouraging smile mixed with her best I love you smile. She sat back down in her seat of the day, what would normally be Torrie's seat. She squeezed his hand under the table. He knew she was telling him to be strong.  
  
Mia knew him so well, he could tell she was telling him to stop worrying about things, she knew he was feeling inadequate as Torrie's boyfriend now that he was confronted by her dad, and Mia was telling him that she felt he was the best man in the world. But he'd been brother, father, and mother to Mia for the last 6 or so years so he figured there wasn't any other way for her to feel. But she'd turned out into a beautiful, kind woman so he must have done something right after all. He gave her a smile, to let her know he understood. They'd often been able to communicate like that. He ruffled her hair. "Mornin' baby sis. Sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah Dom. Eat your breakfast." She fussed over him like a mother hen.  
  
"We gonna open the garage today Brotha?" Vince asked, figuring if not someone had to go throw up a sign to that effect.  
  
"I guess it all depends on how the day goes V. If there's somethin' you wanna do down there you can go down any time. The keys are where they always are." Dom said with a glance at Vince.  
  
"Well, I just figured that either the guys and I could go open the store," Vince said with a glance that let Dom know Vince thought that he might want the privacy, "or we should put a sign up to tell people we're stayin' closed for the day."  
  
Dom didn't know which would be better, having just Torrie, Harry and himself in the house to fight it out, or having the team there so at least someone had his back, and Vince would be a good buffer between Torrie and the world. Torrie and Vince had made up and Dom knew that she could turn to Vince if she wouldn't turn to him. He knew, or he figured he knew that Torrie would forgive him for his part in this eventually, but he didn't know if Harry was ever going to be able to see him as suitable for Torrie. And he was worried about who would ultimately be more important to her, Dom or her father.  
  
"Well, when do I get to see my daughter?" Harry asked. He was clearly trying not to go into Dom over the same rooms issue in front of the whole team. Dom decided it made more sense to send the team to work.  
  
"Vince, take Letty, Leon and Jesse and open the garage. Mia, why don't you go open the café?"  
  
"You sure Dom?" Mia asked him.  
  
"Yeah, go. It's for the best." Dom used both hands to rub his head. The team finished up and filed out of the house, and left in there respective cars to go do as he asked. He thanked god that his team respected him and trusted him. The last thing he needed was to have a fight with the team over them leaving him and Harry alone. When they were gone he turned to the older man.  
  
"I imagine you have some things you want to say to me alone." Dom stated and sat down. He didn't want to intimidate Harry. He knew that Harry had to say his piece.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin." Harry sighed. He was totally angry with Dom, but he didn't even know what to say, without getting up and strangling the larger man.  
  
"Well, let me start by saying I'm sorry that you found out the extent of my relationship with Torrie the way you did. I'm not sorry we're together, but I didn't intent for you to find out how, um, close, we were by accident like that."  
  
"I just can't believe that you and my little girl live together. She deserves better then to be someone's live in girlfriend. And you're too old for her. You use women. I don't want you to hurt my baby." Harry was getting madder and madder as he thought about it.  
  
"I've never used Torrie, or hurt her on purpose. We've had our fights but she's just as stubborn as I am so I don't think that can be helped. And it's not like she just lives here so we can use each other for," he searched for a word to use instead of sex, he didn't want to be that blunt. "company. She had her own room at first, and she stayed in it alone for a long time. But we," Dom hated to talk about his feelings any time, let alone to someone like Harry he didn't know that well, and hadn't seen in a long time, but the man deserved to know, "fell in love and I couldn't help it. I know I'm too old for her, I know I'm not good enough for her, but I love her. And she loves me. I can't help that, and I don't want to."  
  
Harry sighed. Maybe if he'd been around he could have stopped this, but if the team had told him the truth Torrie could have been out on the street all the time he had been gone. He'd been told once that you couldn't help who loved, and you weren't supposed to. If his daughter was really in love with Torreto, and she didn't just think she was, then he wouldn't stand in their way. However, if he thought that she was staying with Dominic out of some sense of owing him, or because it was the opposite of how she'd normally act then he'd try to put his foot down and get her to move home. He'd bought their house back, she could move back into her old room tonight if she decided she wanted to. "Ok. I want to see her." It was 10 am, it was time for him to be reunited with his child.  
  
"I want to go prepare her first. You wait down here till I call you, ok?"  
  
"Fine, just don't take forever."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when I'm ready." With that Dom stood up and started up the stairs. He had no idea how to prepare Torrie for this. First step was wake her up and hope she wasn't too cranky. And hope she wasn't too sick to stay awake. He opened the door of their room. She'd moved onto her back, but she was still taking up the whole bed, lying in the dead center. He moved to her side and sat down. She rolled toward him when his weight shifted the bed. She just sighed and kept on sleeping. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up." She kneed him with an angry look and rolled away from him. She hated to wake up sometimes. He lay down behind her and started to kiss down her neck. "Wakie, wakie." He sing songed as best he could in between kisses. She rolled on her back and opened her eyes in slits.  
  
"What?" She asked. It was not going to be a good day at all, Dom thought. She was in a pissy mood already.  
  
"Time to wake up for awhile princess." He took a chunk of hair that had come loose from her knot off her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"Why?" She whined.  
  
"Cause it's late, and there's something important we need to talk about." She must have picked up on his mood because she came more awake and seemed less grumpy.  
  
"You seem really worried baby, what's wrong?" Now she was in mother mode. That was a good thing for him, it should keep her calm, with him at least.  
  
"Well, we had quite a shock here last night. Someone came to see you. But you were sick and we didn't want to wake you. So the persons been waiting to see you all night. You think you're up to a visitor?"  
  
"Who?" She asked with a puzzled look. "I don't want to see anyone while I look like hell." She looked down at the old undershirt of Dom's she was still wearing.  
  
"I don't think the person'll care what you have on princess, and they really want to see you. But I could help you up and help you put on, say, sweats and one of your own shirts." Dom offered. She couldn't refuse to see her dad, the other man would go crazy.  
  
"It's that important that it can't wait?" Torrie asked, some of her bitchy mood returning. She really didn't feel well at all, she was still pissed to be missing a week of work at both her store and the garage, and it pissed her off to have to get dressed at all. Plus she had no idea who could be wanting to see her so bad they couldn't wait till next week when she was feeling better.  
  
"It's pretty important baby or I wouldn't have woken you up." Dom said, concern for her evident on his face. She knew he really did watch out for her and he hated to do anything to upset her so this really must be that important. Which left her extremely curious as to who it could be. She leaned up, even though it was a big effort, and kissed him.  
  
"I know you try to look out for me Dommie," She started. He hoped she didn't call him that in front of her dad, he found it so embarrassing but cute when she did it. "and I'll see whoever if you help me clean up a little." He kissed her back, then stood up and went to her dresser. He picked out her sweats and a pink tank top. He helped her change and then she wanted to do her hair. She tried to brush it out herself but she didn't have the strength so he ended up doing it for her. She almost fell asleep again.  
  
"Ok, so you're dressed, your hair is done, anything else before I take your guest up here to see you?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Why don't you carry me downstairs to meet whoever Dom? This room is a mess." She told him. Leave it to Torrie to think of that, the room was a mess, his cloths and hers were in piles on the floor. Neither of them were big on tiding the room up and Mia had a rule against cleaning other people's bedrooms. No matter how hard Vince, Jesse, Leon, Dom, and Letty tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
"I don't want you out of bed Torrie. I'll kick the laundry under the bed before I go downstairs." She sighed but didn't fight him. He hid the mess as best he could and went to open the door. He didn't think she was prepared yet for what was to come. "Torrie." He sighed. He didn't know where to begin.  
  
"What Dom, what's wrong?" Torrie was getting more and more upset.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a shock for you. I just want you to be ready for that. I can't explain it any better cause I just don't know how, but you're gonna be upset at least ok. Just remember I love you and if there was some way I could have protected you from this I would have ok? Remember that I love you, no matter what."  
  
"I love you too Dominic, it can't be that bad." Torrie was trying not to panic. Dom never got upset like this.  
  
"Ok, one minute baby." With that he left the room, leaving the door open and headed down the stairs. Torrie heard him talk to someone, heard his deep voice and a higher pitched but still male voice answer him back. Then she heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs. "I'm just going to wait till I know she's ok, then I'll leave you two alone, ok?" Dom asked Harry.  
  
"Fine. Fine." Harry answered and stopped just short of where Torrie would be able to see him in the doorway. Harry had been so excited to see Torrie that at first that had drowned out everything else for him. But now that he was faced with the moment of truth, and knew that she'd figured him dead, he didn't know what to say to her, or what to expect in terms of her reaction. He turned back to Dom. "I don't know what to say to her." Harry whispered.  
  
"I don't know either man. But she loves you. Just remember that. And remember that she has a hellish temper, but she always calms down eventually. Want me to go in first?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry was ashamed of himself for chickening out that way, but he couldn't help it. Dom walked into the room.  
  
"You ready Torrie?" He asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Yeah Dom, I'm ready, scared now that I see how freaked out you are, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She answered him. Harry figured that was his queue. He stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello Princess." He said, smiled and promptly started to cry.  
  
"Daddy." She shouted and held her arms open. She couldn't get up, she tried but failed. Harry grabbed her as she sobbed. "You're dead! They showed me the car. They said you killed yourself." She couldn't stop crying.  
  
"They said I killed myself? Your team told me I was declared dead but not that I killed myself. I left the country. I had no choice, but I didn't kill myself. This is such a mystery."  
  
"A mystery." Torrie, as Dom had predicted, was starting to get angry. "You mean to tell me for the last year I thought you were dead, that you killed yourself, and in reality you left the country. Left me to clean up behind the mess you made of our family affairs and the store and just ran away." Dom knew Torrie so well.  
  
"I left you a note, I didn't leave to leave you to clean up my mess, I left because someone was trying to kill me. They didn't, contrary to the popular belief around here, succeed, but the police made me leave the country. I couldn't contact you after I left but the note explained everything. I don't know who faked my death."  
  
"I never got a note." Torrie added and looked at Dom. Harry also looked at Dom.  
  
"Are you two going to be ok, do you want me to leave you alone?" Dom asked, he didn't want to leave, but he would if Torrie asked him to.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do have some stuff to discuss alone Dom, but don't go far." Torrie looked very shaken. Dom leaned down and hugged her, then kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me princess." With that he left the room.  
  
Torrie turned to her father. 


	52. Explinations are Made

Chapter 52 - Explanations are Made  
  
AN: I still have no power so I've had nothing better to do then write stories. Lucky for you guys. I decided to post this now, rather then in a weeks time. Enjoy. Review and maybe you'll get another chapter in another few days. :)  
  
"I just don't know Dad. The whole story sounds a bit far fetched. Who would fake your death? Who would have anything to gain from it, especially if they knew you were just gone for awhile and could come back?" Torrie was having a very hard time believing that her dad didn't fake his own death then run away.  
  
"I don't know who did it. But I promise you that someone did. I always knew I'd be home in a year. I had to go for a year, then everything was going to be taken care of." Harry was hurt that his daughter really thought he could run off on her just to leave her to clean up his mess. But it was slightly reassuring that Dominic knew her so well.  
  
"What do you mean everything was going to be taken care of?" Torrie's eyes narrowed into slits. It sounded fishy to her. It sounded like a reason for her dad to take off. She didn't know how she was going to forgive him if she ever found out that he had run away.  
  
"I think I'd better tell you the whole story." Harry could see that Torrie didn't believe him. He had always been able to read her face like a book. And while she had grown, she hadn't changed that much.  
  
"I think so too." Torrie told him, still with the sceptical look on her face.  
  
"It's not a flattering story Princess, but it doesn't make me look as bad as what you've been lead to believe about me up to this point, but it doesn't make me look good either." Harry hung his head, ran his hands through his thick hair. He'd give anything not to have to tell his own baby girl what he'd done. But he figured she might be able to forgive him his indiscretions if she just knew he hadn't abandoned her in the US to fix his mistakes on her own, while he went gallivanting off to another country. If she just knew he'd been trying to fix his mistakes on his own, had been trying to protect her, then everything might be ok.  
  
Torrie hardened her heart. She wanted to just tell her dad it didn't matter what he'd been doing, that she was just glad to have him back. Her father had always been her whole world. They'd always been so close. He'd indulged her to no end, spoiled her rotten, loved her, and most importantly, unlike her mother, never got mad at her unless she'd deserved it. But it did matter to her. She couldn't pretend it didn't. She'd felt like she'd had nowhere to go and no one to turn to because of what her dad had done. She'd ended up taking someone's charity because of what had happened. And ok, she allowed that it had certainly turned out well for her in the end, she'd gotten Dom, the one boy she'd ever wanted in her whole life, but it had been a hellish few months at first. "I guess it can't be worse then thinking you faked your own death and abandoned me with a mountain of debts and no way to pay them."  
  
Harry looked up, pain evident on his weathered features. "Ok. Well. There was a time when the store was doing well, but not great. When you were in your teens, I guess you were around 16. I mean, we could still have lived on what we were making, but not the way we were used to. And I knew it would have killed your mother to admit we didn't have lots of money, to have to move to a more reasonable neighbourhood, and not be members of 'the club'. So I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to do something to keep us living the same lifestyle we were all use to."  
  
"I wouldn't have cared." Torrie felt the need to add.  
  
"You say that now Princess, but you were 16. I think at 16 if we had to move to the same neighbourhood your cousin lives in, live in a tiny three bedroom house, sell all our cars, and I had to take you out of your school and put you in public school you might have looked at it differently. Those girls you ran with then wouldn't have spoken to you anymore. It would have been embarrassing for every one of us Torrie."  
  
"I guess, but it would have been better then living through the last year has been."  
  
"I know that now, but I didn't then, but let me finish the story. The last year you lived through wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Ok, finish the story." Torrie was getting tired. She was still sick, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to listen to the whole story. She figured maybe if she just got more comfortable she'd be ok, so she propped herself up on the pillows, making sure Dom's was right under her head so she could smell him. She knew his smell would keep her calm, just like at night when she got scared or when she was upset and he pulled her to him. When she was comfortable she waved for her dad to continue.  
  
"So when an old business acquaintance came to see me and offered me a deal to make some large amounts of money I wanted to say no right away, because it was clearly very illegal, but because of the money troubles we were having I told him I'd think about it. It was a chance to make a lot of money. They had it all planned out. They said even if I got caught all that would ever stick was receiving stolen property. We really needed the money, and they assured me that I wouldn't get caught, but if I did, I'd be able to get away with probation. So ultimately I got involved."  
  
"Oh dad." Torrie sighed. Her dad had been a criminal. And all over status in the community. She didn't want to have to think of her dad as a criminal. How did one take someone out of the role of hero, someone to look up to no matter what, in one's life, and then put them into the role of criminal? Torrie didn't know the answer to that. It was the same for everyone at some point in their life. The day comes for everyone when they have to acknowledge the fact that their parents are very much human and that they make mistakes and bad judgement calls just like everyone else. Torrie had never had to see that in her dad, till now. And thinking him dead, then finding out he was alive, then finding out what he'd been into was hard to take.  
  
"I know." Harry looked very ashamed of himself. "But it would have killed your mother Torrie. You were young, you might have adapted, but your mother wouldn't of. She had enough problems already. If I'd had to tell her that we were going to lose everything but the store it would have killed her. She wouldn't have been able to handle it Torrie." Torrie knew that was true. Her poor mother had been a good woman, and Torrie missed her dearly, but she'd had a lot of issues too. Torrie nodded. Harry continued. "What he was going to do was move some stolen car parts through the store, but we were laundering money for people through the store too. I was making more money then I ever thought. I wanted out, but I was addicted to the new lifestyle too. I mean, we'd always lived well, but never as well as we could on the profits I was making under the new plan."  
  
"But it was illegal." Torrie was still very torn about what to think about the whole thing. Her dad, her hero, had been selling stolen merchandise and plus laundering money. "What was the money you were laundering from?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to know. It was for very bad people and I should have known better then to get involved. But I did. And I got more help in the store; I got to spend more time at home with my favourite girls, we built your Nissan. But their demands kept growing. I couldn't get out if it because I was in too deep. But the money got better every time they asked more of me. It was then I realized your mother was in trouble. I mean I was in far too deep by then. It was years that I'd been working for these men. I couldn't get out. Plus we needed the money even worse for your mother by then."  
  
"Why did you have to mortgage the store if you had all this money?" Torrie's mind wouldn't let there be any holes in the story, or she wouldn't be able to believe him. And she wanted to believe him more then anything.  
  
"Because of your mother, and because it was then that the men I'd been working for found out that the feds were on to them. And they told me that they had to cut me out for at least a while, that the cops and the feds were to close for it to be safe for them to use me for awhile. And I was happy. I wanted out after all and this seemed fine by me. Far as I knew I'd never been caught as part of their ring so I thought I was home free. I had to come up with the money for your mom, so I mortgaged the store. I didn't really even mind. It was honest money for once, and business was good, I figured I'd have it all paid off in no time honestly."  
  
"Well, what happened then?" She was very glad her dad hadn't wanted to be a criminal.  
  
"Well, the feds and cops were on to me, I wasn't home free. But they figured they had a use for me, so instead of busting me they came to me. And sure enough all they could stick was receiving stolen merchandise. And they told me if I helped them out, took one of their undercover guys into my store, pretended he worked for me and helped him out with his case however I could, however he asked, the charges wouldn't ever be laid and they'd disappear."  
  
"So you took Brian in to try and catch Dominic and his team at something illegal. He was your best customer, and he wasn't doing anything worse then you were but you still tried to get him arrested." Torrie was almost more mad about that then she'd been when she thought he'd faked his death. She did realize that if she could forgive Dominic for having done something stupid and criminal, and the whole team for that matter, then it would be very hypocritical of her not to forgive her own dad for the same thing. Both had only done what they thought they had to, to keep their families safe and provided for. But for her dad to try and bust Dom to keep himself out of jail was also hypocritical in her book.  
  
"I didn't really help Brian. I told him that I didn't think Dominic had it in him to do the heists, maybe Vince, but I didn't think Vince could pull it off without Dom. At first he believed me. Hell, he always believed me. It was his cop friends that tried to convince him to look at Dom again, after I had him convinced it couldn't be Dom. Not me. But Brian's a smart kid. He was working the front line; he met everyone who came in. He knew that if it wasn't Dominic, that Dom knew who it was. He started to try to find out exactly what was going on. And it almost killed him as he started to realize it must be Dom after all. He was in love with Mia, and liked Dom. I never had to point anything out to Brian. You liked Brian, remember. Even then. You were always following him around the store. Making fun of him for his valley accent, asking him why if he was from Arizona he talked like a surfer. You thought he was a down on his luck street racer. You begged him to take you to races, thinking he wouldn't tell me." Harry smiled at the memory of the look on Torrie's face when she'd realized he knew, back at, what had she been? 18? And in love with Dominic Toretto even then. She thought if she could just get Brian to take her down, Dom would see her there and fall for her, just like that. She'd figured that it was meant to be and Dom wouldn't have a choice. Harry'd been able to tell. But that look had been comical. Half worry that he was going to be mad at her for trying to go to races when he'd forbidden her to have anything to do with them, and half anger that she wasn't going to get to go. Torrie laughed.  
  
"I'd forgotten about that. I'm going to have to yell at Bri for telling you about that."  
  
"He didn't. He was going to take you. But I figured it out, and told him that you weren't allowed to go anywhere near street racing. I could tell by the look on his face that you'd asked him and I told him I'd take care of it."  
  
"He was going to take me?" Torrie looked up.  
  
"Yeah, he thought it would help his cover, plus he thought you were a good kid."  
  
"A kid eh? I'm only a bit less then a year younger then Mia."  
  
"That may be so, but I'm your father, I encouraged him to see you as my child. I wish I'd been around to do the same thing between you and Dom."  
  
"I don't want to start there yet Dad, but the whole reason I wanted Brian to take me was to get to see Dom, not to be with Brian. Well, I liked Brian, but never like that. But anyway, let's finish the story of why you left first." Torrie didn't want to go into her relationship with Dom till her dad told her his whole story first.  
  
"Ok, where was I?"  
  
"The cops caught you for the stolen property but gave you a way out of charges, so I still don't know how you ended up running out of the country." Some of her anger was back. It was so nice to have her dad back that she'd lost some of it. But she still didn't know how he was going to explain away his disappearance.  
  
"Ok. Well. You know how the thing with Brian and the Toretto's ended, obviously, since it seems you live here and so does Brian." Torrie nodded. "And that would have been the end of it, had the cops not found out that the guys who'd been giving me the stuff to sell had been into a lot of other stuff. And they started to dig. And they never found enough to pin me to the laundering. But they told me they could likely find enough if they looked harder."  
  
"Oh dad." She shook her head at his foolishness.  
  
"They told me if I went along and testified, if I told them that I'd been forced into working for those men, that I'd be given immunity. But I had to detail everything I'd seen, everything they talked about, and everything I'd done. Brian helped me out there, told the feds that I was trying to get my life in order. So I really did want to go legit anyway. I told them I'd co-operate if they could promise me that you'd be safe. They promised to keep you safe, and they told me that all the other troubles I was having would disappear if I went along. So I did. Part of keeping you safe was for me to leave the country while the fever surrounding the case died off. I gave my testimony and left. I wasn't even allowed to call you, but I left you a note. I couldn't tell you where I was going or contact you once I was there for both our safeties. While I was out of the country they caught all the men I was involved with and they're all in jail. Or they all were. Some of them were killed by other inmates for things they'd done to those inmate's families. So I'm safe now and that's why I was allowed to come home. I guess the bureau fell short on their promise to take care of you while I was gone. I don't understand why they didn't take care of you. I understand why after someone staged my death they couldn't come forward, it had to look like I disappeared; they couldn't very well start telling people I was fine, but they were supposed to take care of you. You never should have had to worry like you did, shouldn't have had to move in with Toretto."  
  
"Who would want it to look like you were dead? Who had anything to gain from that?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out since I found out what went on while I was gone. Do you believe me Torrie?" She had to believe him. It was the god honest truth.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you daddy. But I'm so tired now; could you go send Dom here for a second?" Torrie yawned and started to fall asleep.  
  
"We need to talk about you and Dom."  
  
"Not now Daddy. I'm gonna fall asleep. I have the flu and Mia says I'll feel like this for at least the rest of this week. I hate it. I'm always falling asleep."  
  
"Ok." Harry sighed and left the room. He hated the fact that his daughter and Dom were a couple. He'd always known Torrie had a crush on the older man, her and all the other girls who'd been into racing around her school. But Harry had always done his best to make sure that Torrie wasn't ever around Dom. Maybe he'd always known that Dom wouldn't be able to resist his daughter, he didn't really know, but he'd always known that if they got to know each other, they'd really get to know each other. He didn't have to like it. He'd never really figured on Dom and Letty breaking up though. He'd always sort of figured that if Dom and Torrie got together it would be just another time that Dom cheated on Letty and he knew that would have killed Torrie. But Letty had left Dom. That was something at least. But if he ever caught one hint that Torrie was with Dom because she'd felt obligated, or because she hadn't felt like she had anywhere else to go he'd take her out of Dom's so fast.  
  
He went and sat in the living room. "Are things ok?" Dom asked. Harry looked very tired.  
  
"Yeah. We talked. She wants to see you. But she was falling asleep."  
  
"Ok." And with that Dom climbed the stairs. 


	53. Wondering how things will work out

Chapter 53 - Wondering how things will work out.  
  
Hi all, sorry for the wait, as always but the crap just piled up and I didn't have a lot of time to write, plus to be honest all the people who leave reviews with what seems like the sole intention of being mean got to me. I just want to take a second to say thanks to Scottish Lass and Dancincandigirl. I really really appreciate the reviews. To xes, I think I admitted the story started off as sort of a Mary Sue, it wasn't ever really totally one, but it did lean that way. I think it's moved away from it lately to be honest. I don't totally agree with you, but I guess that's the way of the world. I don't think you really offered your opinion, I think you regurgitated someone's definition of a Mary Sue story. I can see there is some merit in what you said, don't get me wrong, but I'd take it more seriously if you didn't hide behind an anon name and try to use a lot of big words, not that I don't understand them, but it just doesn't really seem to fit. Besides as you pointed out yourself my girl Torrie isn't perfect. Can a person be wimpy, needy and cocky all at once? They seem at odds with each other to me. But I digress. On with the story. It's so cliché and I'm not really for asking for opinions then saying if you don't like it don't read it, but if you're just going to call the story down and not offer any sort of suggestions for improvement or back up why you feel that way, then don't waste my time or yours. I can't improve by being told that the 'hits' you the wrong way. But then not being told anything else but the definition of Mary Sue..I need to shut up now and let people read. But it's after 2am here and I'm tired. Stopping now.  
  
Harry sat forward on the couch in the Toretto living room and buried his head in his hands. Things were so messed up, and so jumbled up in his head. His daughter had grown up in the year he'd been gone. She wasn't his baby girl anymore, wasn't his princess. It seemed she was someone else's princess now. Harry still hated that fact. She'd been disquieted at the end of his story and it wasn't him she'd wanted to comfort her, it was Toretto. Even in his own mind he spit out the word Toretto. He'd never disliked Dominic, he'd never wanted Dom or his bunch of rowdy friends around Torrie, but it wasn't over a dislike of Dom personally. He'd known Torrie had racing in her blood and he hadn't wanted her to street race. Hadn't wanted her to race at all, but it was hard to keep her from it when it was all she knew. The track had been the lesser of all evils and that was the only reason he'd allowed her to race there. He'd known her and her girlfriends snuck off to races every once in a while, but since she never took her own car he hadn't said anything to her. And she'd known that Harry would find out if she raced, because not much in the street racing world got past him. His thoughts returned to the matter at hand.  
  
It didn't help his state of mind that Harry wasn't sure if Torrie had believed his story. She'd seemed to, for the most part, but Harry figured that she thought he was making up some parts of what he'd told her, or at the very least not telling her the total truth. He had told her the truth, as well as he knew it. Some things still weren't clear to him, so it would be hard to explain them to her. He admitted to himself that he'd lied by omission. There was one thing he had kept from her, but it was for her own good. She couldn't have known he wasn't telling her the whole story.  
  
He hadn't lied when he'd told her he didn't know who would want to fake his death, or what they would have to gain. Harry really didn't know what anyone had to gain by having him declared dead. He definitely saw why people would want to kill him, but not to fake his death. What he hadn't told Torrie was someone had wanted him dead. They'd tried to kill him while he was in hiding several times. And that someone was still out there. Harry didn't know who it was, or why, but he did know for sure they wanted him dead. Stuff had happened to him the whole time he'd been away. He'd gone to stay with family in Italy for the year, he knew his family wasn't behind anything, but too many near misses had occurred for it to have been co- incidence. Someone had followed him to Italy, and made attempts on his life. He was sure of it. He was just a confused as the rest of the world as to who it would be. Unless it was someone who had ties to the men he'd helped put behind bars, the people that he'd worked for. But he'd been assured that issue had been taken care of. But then again, he figured the cops weren't very competent anyway. They'd sure screwed up the thing with Brian and Dominic, Harry remembered. Brian should have had enough dirt to put Dominic Toretto in jail for years and years, but they'd believed the line of bull that Brian had fed them and they'd stopped going after Dom. If the police and FBI had been doing their jobs on that one Dom would not be a free man. Harry knew it all.  
  
The team might think they had the whole world fooled but Harry'd known that Brian was falling too far into his cover to ever do his job and he'd been right. For crying out loud, Brian had loved to race, loved Mia, and his supervisors never realized that if he loved to race, then he was too into the life. Harry couldn't talk, he knew that, he had been into things that were just as bad as what the team had done, but Brian was a prime example of the fact that even cops could be corrupted. And Brian was a nice guy, Harry had always thought he was a good kid. But he'd been eager to please, too eager. But the point Harry guessed he was trying to convince himself of was, if a good kid like Brian could be corrupted, anyone could and the police were not infallible. The cops and FBI could have messed up, could have missed someone who would want to do Harry harm.  
  
The attempts on his life made sense now that he'd come home to find out he had been declared dead. After all, if someone had gone to the trouble of faking his death there in the USA, they surely didn't want him to come home and expose their deception. But either he was lucky or had 9 lives like a cat because home he'd come. As he thought about the whole situation he got more and more worried.  
  
What if he'd brought these people who were trying to kill him back to the states on his heels? What if they came after his daughter? He had so many questions that he couldn't answer. But he figured now that he was home, and people knew he wasn't dead, the motivation to kill him off must have been pretty well extinguished. But he couldn't be sure. He would never live with himself if something happened to Torrie because of him. He was getting more and more depressed over the whole situation. He thought to himself 'maybe it would have been better if I'd just stayed dead.' After all, Torrie seemed to have gotten over his death, she'd moved on, been happy in her new life with Toretto.  
  
He thought maybe he should go home, let Torrie come to him at her own pace. He figured that this who situation must have come as a huge shock to her. He'd interrupted her otherwise happy and settled life by coming back into it out of the blue like he had. He knew on some level that it wasn't his fault, he hadn't known just how much of a shock he was causing. He penned a note to Dominic, explaining where he'd gone, and telling Torrie the phone number was still the same.  
  
"You asked for me baby?" Dom asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"umhum." Torrie mumbled. All Dom could see was the back of her dark head and the lump she made under covers.  
  
"Well?" He asked with a smile as he sat down on his side of the bed. Even though she asked for him she was going to make him work for every answer he got out of her.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"You don't need my permission for that baby." He pulled her hair off her face and looked over at her. "We all figured you'd sleep for most of the next few days.  
  
"I don't wanna go to sleep again. All I do is sleep." Dom could tell she was only half conscious anyway.  
  
"Yeah, well enjoy it cause when you come back to work you're gonna have a whole week of work to make up." He teased.  
  
"I can't wait." She retorted in her sleepy voice. Dom was surprised to discover he didn't detect any sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Well then, sleep so you can get back to it."  
  
"Ok." Dom got up to leave the room. "Dom?" Her question checked him.  
  
"Wha?" He asked from the door.  
  
"Stay with me for awhile?" She sounded scared. He reminded himself that she'd just had a major shock. He figured that if the guys had the shop open by now they'd likely get along without him till sometime after lunch. Plus Torrie would get lonely if they all left her alone in the room all the time. They'd have to make time to spend with her so she didn't go out of her mind. Dom figured he could take the first shift and maybe send Vince home to visit her later in the afternoon.  
  
"Sure, for awhile." He answered and crawled back into the bed with her. He really didn't have it in him to sleep so he read while he waited for her to drift off. He could hear the soft sounds of Torrie's breathing and he knew from the rhythm of her breaths she was asleep. He was having a hard time focusing on his book. He had a lot on his mind. He was very worried that Harry was going to try and drive him and Torrie apart. He'd seen hints in how Harry looked at him and talked to him whenever it was in the context of Torrie. Harry didn't approve and Dom didn't know if Torrie would pick her father or the life they shared in the end.  
  
Dom knew they'd had their share of difficulties in the past, but things had been mostly good. He thought that Torrie really loved him. If she did then he didn't think she'd let her father break them apart. But because Dom loved Torrie he didn't want to see what it would do to her if she was forced to choose. She was such a daddies girl. Even when her father hadn't been around, she'd still been one of those girls you just knew had been closer to their father then their mother. Dom was both glad Torrie had a chance to get that relationship back, and worried about what that ment to his relationship with her.  
  
"What do you think is goin' on at home?" Vince asked Leon.  
  
"I don't know Dawg, I hope their not all killin' each other." Leon didn't want Dom and Harry to get in a physical fight over Torrie.  
  
"You don't think Dom and Harry would fight in front of Torrie do you?" Vince frowned, he hoped not. He didn't want them to stress Torrie out while she was getting over her bout of flu.  
  
"This is Dom and Harry guys, of course they would if they got into it." Jesse through out. They all knew Dom had a temper, and they imagined Harry had an equal temper to match.  
  
"They're not fighting. I bet they've all made up by now." Letty speculated.  
  
"I don't know girl," Leon answered, "did you see the look on Harry's face when he realized that Dom and Torrie were together. He was upset Dawg."  
  
"Yeah, he use to try to keep us and Torrie from running into each other in the store." Vince smiled as he remembered the night Torrie told them about how her dad made her wait out back.  
  
"He did?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah. He'd see us coming and make her hide in the back room. He didn't want her to get involved with racing. And I think he knew she had a crush on Dom even then and that she wouldn't stop at anything to have him. But now it's like his worst nightmare has come true. Not only does she race, she's with Dom."  
  
"And Torrie thought her dad was dead, so she just saw a dead person as far as she's concerned." Jesse stated the obvious.  
  
"Should someone go home and check on them?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." Vince said. He headed for the door.  
  
"Good luck!" Letty called. They all went back to work less Vince. Vince drove home and let himself in the house. He saw the note Harry left for Dom and Torrie, picked it up and headed upstairs.  
  
"Dom?" He called out, not too loud, but loud enough to be heard.  
  
"In here." Vince heard Dom call from his room. He let himself in.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?" Vince asked.  
  
"I'm still alive. I guess that's something. I don't think Harry likes me much anymore." Dom sighed.  
  
"Why's that?" Vince asked.  
  
"I don't know, well, he didn't do anything outright, but I just get a feeling from him that he'd rather I wasn't seeing his daughter and he'd do pretty much anything to put an end to it." Dom answered. Torrie snored, but slept on.  
  
"I mean, he wouldn't ask her to pick you or him would he?" Vince asked.  
  
"I don't think so but I don't really know. Where is he anyway? Did he give you a hard time when you came in the house?"  
  
"Nope, he left a while ago. He left this note." Vince handed the note over. Dom read it.  
  
"Well, that's good I guess, he's gonna let her contact him at her own pace. I'll just leave Torrie a note of my own and we'll go back to work." So Dom left a note telling Torrie where he was on the bottom of Harry's note and left it on the pillow where she'd be sure to see it. Then he and Vince returned to the garage. 


	54. Sick of Being Babied

Chapter 54 - sick of being babied  
  
AN: sorry for the short chapter. I had updates of everything else ready, and this was all I had time to write and I got impatient waiting to update, I have this neurosis where I have to update all my stories or none. Strange, I know. Anyway, so this chapter is short and kind of sucks. Sorry in advance, I'm going to work on the next chapter soon, it'll be better.  
  
Torrie woke up some time after Dom and Vince had left the house and sat up in bed. She stretched and found she wasn't as sore and tired as she'd been when she went to sleep. Maybe she was getting better even faster then Mia had thought she would. She wanted to shower and she had to use the bathroom.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and waited a second, testing for dizziness. She didn't want to stand up then fall down. She still felt fine. She stood up and she still felt ok. She made her way slowly to the bathroom and she didn't really feel like she was over doing anything. She took her shower and managed to wash her hair and get her pyjamas back on after she got out. That accomplished, she was tired, but not tired enough to go to bed. She figured she'd go downstairs and watch some TV. She headed back into her room, dressed in Joe Boxer pants and a tank top.  
  
Then she saw the note on Dom's pillow. She picked it up and read both the notes from her Dad and from Dom. She realized that she had hours to kill before she could expect any company and instead of being upset she was surprised to find herself thrilled. She hadn't had the house to herself in so long she almost didn't know what to do with herself. She knew she'd have to decide what to do about her Dad soon, it wasn't fair to make him wait, leave him worrying too long. After all, she did believe him when he said he hadn't known that he'd been declared dead, so he hadn't meant to make her worry.  
  
She pretty much believed his whole story. She felt he was holding something back, but she hadn't felt like he was lying to her. He really wasn't overly thrilled with Dom. She'd picked up on that loud and clear. Of course, she'd known, even when she thought he was dead, that if he was around, he wouldn't have been impressed. But she was an adult and her dad was just going to have to live with the knowledge that she had a boyfriend and he didn't have to like it.  
  
She wanted to know if he was going to take over running the store again. She didn't know how the law worked, but the store was hers in name now. But she didn't know if it would stay that way now that her dad was back. Once he was declared not dead, she didn't know the legal terms for that, she didn't know if he would get back everything that had become hers and other peoples on his death or not. She decided not to worry about any of it till tomorrow at the earliest and figured she'd go downstairs for awhile. She left the room and headed down the stairs with a fuzzy blanket.  
  
She curled up in the corner of the couch with the remote and turned the TV on to Judge Judy. She loved watching the people on these shows make themselves look silly. She figured she'd never gotten to the point in her life where going on a show where you knew someone was going to do their level best to make you look silly, even if you had a real issue, looked good to her, and that was a good thing.  
  
She watched TV for what turned out to be hours, but she didn't know just how much time had gone by till Mia walked in the front door. Torrie checked the time and was shocked at how many hours she'd wasted doing nothing. They didn't call TV the idiot box for nothing. Torrie looked up at Mia guiltily. She knew Mia would be upset she was out of bed. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I thought I told you, you needed a week of bed rest." Mia started.  
  
"I felt good enough to come watch TV. I wasn't sleepy anymore and I couldn't just sit in my room. I think I'm getting better."  
  
"You could have read."  
  
"Yeah, I could have, if I had anything to read. But I don't. So I came down to watch TV. I didn't go on a hike Mi, I went down a flight of stairs."  
  
"I guess. You'd be smart to go back to your room before Dom comes home."  
  
"Too late." Dom interjected from the door. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Do I haveta make a sign?" Torrie asked sarcastically. "I wanted to watch TV." She ended on a sigh.  
  
"You were supposed to stay in bed." Dom told her.  
  
"So Mia says. Well, I got bored. I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm not a baby you know. I can decide if I can walk down a flight of stairs. I'm that competent at least." Torrie was getting pissed. She let the team baby her a lot, but it was starting to get on her last nerve. She blamed herself, but at the moment, it just pissed her off and she was going to take it out on the next person who told her what to do.  
  
"You should go back to bed now, I'll bring you dinner whenever it's ready." Dom told her.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay down here." Torrie snapped out.  
  
"No, I think you'll go back to bed where you belong." Dom growled and started for her.  
  
"I said I'm staying down here." Torrie retorted and saw what Dom was planning. "And if you pick me up to carry me anywhere, it'll be the last thing you live to regret Dominic Toretto."  
  
"Then just go to bed and don't make this a big fight Torrie." Dom sighed.  
  
"Just take my word for the fact that I feel good enough to be up and you don't make it into a big fight Dom." The team left the room, knowing that the two were likely to have an argument over if Torrie stayed or went back to bed. 


	55. Making the right choice

Chapter 55 - Making the right choice  
  
"You need to rest if you're gonna get better." Dom moved to grab Torrie again. She dodged his grasp. She was getting mad; Dom's attitude was getting old.  
  
"I can rest here. I don't want to go back to bed." If she'd whined, it would have been childish. Since she said it plainly, it was clear she just wanted to stay with the team, have the company, and she was trying to tell him she was able to make that decision on her own. Dom clearly didn't see it that way.  
  
"You're going back to bed. I don't want you to make yourself even more sick."  
  
"I'm 22 years old and if I don't want to go bed I'm not going to. I'm going to stay up and watch TV and eat dinner with my friends." Torrie yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm your boyfriend and your boss and when I tell you to do something important I expect you to do as I ask. I'm just trying to look out for you. Mia said you needed to rest!" Dom shouted back.  
  
"Screw you! I'm not your property 'cause I'm your girlfriend. You don't own me! And you might be my boss at the garage but that doesn't carry over to home. I don't go in for the old fashioned 'the man is the boss of the house' attitude." Torrie was irate. Dom opened his mouth to argue with her further. "You know what, bump this, I'm outta here." With that Torrie had her butt off the couch and out the door with her keys before Dom could recover from the shock of being told off. He followed her out of the house at a run but not fast enough to catch her before she got into her car, got it started and took off. Dom cursed fate for having Torrie be the one parked on the street with Letty's car, not blocked in the driveway as he watched her squeal off.  
  
"I can't believe she did that." Dom said, standing in his driveway, watching Torrie peel off their street. He was talking to himself and he was so shocked and angry he didn't even care. Why anything girls did still had the power to make him shocked he didn't know. After dating Letty for so many years he would have thought he'd seen it all. He shook his head and went to walk back into the house.  
  
"You gonna go after her Brotha?" Vince asked.  
  
"Nope. She'll come home when she calms down." Dom sighed and headed into the house.  
  
"Why'd she flip?"  
  
"I don't know. She normally likes it when we take care of her, but it was like I was stifling her and she couldn't take it. But I'm just trying to keep her safe. I don't want to see her sick or hurt. I really wish she wasn't off driving, in her attitude, and sick at that." Dom shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's had a rough few days." Vince answered. "I mean, her dad came home from the dead.She got sick, she's been left home alone for the last couple days."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she just acts so young. She acts like she wants me to be the one to take care of her and make the decisions and then when I just do what I think she wants me to she flips out."  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, most of the time she does act like she wants someone to take care of her, but when she tells you that she wants you to back off you need to back off man, not try to bully her into doing what you want. You should know that doesn't work with anyone Dom."  
  
"I know. We're both so stubborn, we both want to get our own ways and neither of us ever wants to back off."  
  
"That's for sure." Vince and Dom shared a look and headed into the house. They went to the kitchen and Mia had supper ready. Everyone but Torrie sat down and ate. Dom was worried about Torrie. When an hour went by and she still hadn't come back the worry intensified. He didn't know where to start looking for her so he didn't go. He still hoped she'd come back when she was ready.  
  
Torrie drove around for 20 minutes aimlessly, not knowing where to go. She was so confused. After she realized she'd driven around the same park three times she figured she needed a place to go somewhere. She couldn't drive all night and she was getting tired again. Damn Dom anyway, she thought. If he'd just let her watch TV like she'd wanted to she wouldn't be out driving around at 6pm starting to fall asleep at the wheel.  
  
She made a decision and turned the car around. She headed to her father's house. His note had said that he'd bought their house back and he was living there again. She knew her dad would take her in. She also knew that he'd be pleased that she and Dom fought. She didn't really want to deal with her dad giving her attitude over Dom, or gloating that they'd fought, but she wasn't ready to go back to Dom's yet, and her Dad's was close.  
  
She pulled up to the front door of her old house and it was strange. It wasn't home anymore. It had been out of her life for so long that it wasn't her home anymore. She went to just walk in but that felt strange to her now. She knocked and hoped her dad was home. There was another car in the drive and she hoped it was his.  
  
After a minute the door swung open and her dad was standing there. "Torrie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a fight with Dom." Torrie said, and like all the stress of the last few days hit her at once she started to sob. Her dad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the house. He easily swung her into his arms and carried her to one of the guest rooms. He lay her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her.  
  
"There you go princess. What happened? You had a big fight with Dom?" Harry, much to Torrie's surprise didn't seem happy about her fight with Dom.  
  
"Do you really care? I can tell you don't like Dom, I bet you're happy we fought." Torrie was upset and she wasn't really thinking clearly, plus she really did think that her dad felt that way.  
  
"I don't not like Dom sweetheart, I just never saw him as the kind of guy I wanted you to end up with. I'm not happy you fought. I hate to see you upset. What did you fight over?" If Toretto had hurt her in any way Harry would hunt him down.  
  
"I was feeling better today and I got up and went to watch some TV. Dom got home and yelled at me for being out of bed. I told him I was feeling fine and that I just wanted to hang out and watch TV and be with the team. Dom flipped at me, saying I should be in bed, that I had to go back to bed. He tried to make me go back and I wouldn't go. We fought about it and I took off. He was treating me like a little kid."  
  
"But you are a little kid." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well yeah, to you I guess I am, but I'm supposed to be Dom's girlfriend. He was treating me like I wasn't smart enough to make up my own mind, make a decision about if I wanted to get up or not. But the thing is I let him and the guys baby me a lot. It wasn't really fair of me to get mad at him for doing something I always acted like I liked before."  
  
"He baby's you a lot huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, him and Vince always take care'a me. And normally I like it. I like them to look out for me and worry about me. But I can make my own mind up too you know? In some stuff I let Dom make the decisions because he knows better. But I think I can decide if I want to stay downstairs or not."  
  
"Of course you can princess. But you're tired now, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." She said in a small, childish voice. She wanted to go to sleep, let her daddy take care of her for a while, for a change. Her dad always knew how to take care of her before. Harry smoothed her hair back off her face.  
  
"Does Dom know where you are?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No, I just took off in my car. I was only going to go for a drive to cool off but I didn't want to go back to Dom while I was still mad then I got tired and I still didn't want to go back to Dom's house. I knew I was close to here so I came here."  
  
"Well, you can sleep here, but I'm going to call Dom and just tell him that you're ok. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but tell him not to come here. I'll go back home when I'm ready."  
  
"I'll tell him."  
  
Harry called Dom and relayed the message. Harry could tell Dom hadn't been happy that Torrie was with him. But he could hear the relief at knowing Torrie was safe and not out driving around or out in an accident somewhere. When Torrie woke up Harry planned on having his conversation with his daughter about her relationship with Dominic Toretto.  
  
Dom hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Who was it Dom?" Mia asked.  
  
"Harry. Torrie's at her fathers house."  
  
"Well, that's good right? She's safe."  
  
"It's good that she's safe, but I didn't think we fought badly enough to drive her to run away. I thought she'd just go for a drive, cool down and come back."  
  
"Maybe she thought if she came back any time soon she'd just be coming home to more fighting." Mia was always the voice of reason.  
  
"Maybe. You're right, I guess, at least she's safe." Dom walked into the living room and sat down. He felt 5 sets of eyes on him. "It was Harry. She's with him and she's fine." He answered the unspoken question.  
  
"Is she coming back?" Vince asked.  
  
"I don't know." Dom answered honestly. "I hope so. It was just a little fight. We've fought worse then this before. I'm surprised she went to her dad. I'm sure she'll come home when she wakes up. Her dad said that she fell asleep pretty much as soon as she arrived. I hope she was just out driving and started to fall asleep and realized her dad's house was closer."  
  
"I'm sure that's it Dawg." Leon answered. Dom wasn't sure. He hoped this was not the beginning of Torrie picking her dad and her life with Harry over her life with Dom. Dom got up and went to his room and lay down. He eventually fell asleep on top of the covers in all his cloths with thoughts of Torrie on his mind.  
  
Torrie woke up. It was dark in her room and it wasn't immediately apparent what time of night it was. She sat up and checked the glowing red time of the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 11pm. Time she went back to Dom's, since she was refreshed and figured she was up for the drive now. She got up and went downstairs.  
  
Her dad was sitting in the living room. She walked to the door of the room. "Thanks for letting me crash here Daddy. I'm going to go home now. I'm feeling much better."  
  
"You sure princess? You should just spend the night here and go back in the morning."  
  
"I'm sure. The team will worry even though you called them. I'm going to go home." Harry knew that she didn't see this house as home anymore. She saw Toretto's house as home.  
  
"I had hoped to speak to you some more in the morning before you went back Torrie." Harry wanted to talk to her about Dom while she was away from the man in question. He figured he'd get the most honest answers about their relationship then.  
  
"Well, we'll get together really soon and talk all you want." Torrie added and went for the front door.  
  
"Ok princess. Be carefull driving home. It's late." Harry didn't want to let her drive anywhere but he knew he'd just have a fight on his hands like Dom did if he tried to stop her.  
  
"I'll be careful Daddy. See you soon. Maybe tomorrow for lunch?" He nodded and watched her drive off down the road.  
  
Torrie drove home and parked. She let herself in the front door and found the whole team other then Dom in the living room. "Hey guys." She stated and walked into the room. "Where's Dominic?"  
  
"He went upstairs and never came back down." Vince answered her from the floor where he was playing PS2 with Chris. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going to go find Dom. Night guys."  
  
"Night." They all chorused. Torrie headed upstairs and opened the door of their room. She found Dom asleep on his side in all his clothes on top of the covers looking sad. He'd clearly not planned on falling asleep because the lamp was still on.  
  
She walked up to him and pushed him onto his back, then pulled his socks off his feet first. He still slept on. She undid his pants and pulled them off his big body next and he still didn't wake up. She somehow got his shirt off over his head and he just snored away. She slowly worked the blankets down from under him, crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up over them. It was going better then she'd hoped. He'd just wake up in the morning, she'd already be there and most of his anger would be forgotten. She hoped.  
  
Dom woke up a short time later to the realization that he had nothing but his shorts on and that he wasn't alone. He checked the clock and saw it was 12:30. He turned the lamp on and it illuminated Torrie's sleeping face. He wondered when she'd gotten back and how she'd managed to get him to bed and not wake him up. While he was looking at her, her eyes blinked open.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hey." She murmered.  
  
"When'd you get home?"  
  
"11 and the guys said you were already in bed."  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't in the mood to be good company." Dom sighed.  
  
"Go back to sleep baby." Torrie answered. She didn't want to get into a conversation about what happened in the middle of the night.  
  
"Ok, but there's one thing I have to do first." That said he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him right back and he knew everything was going to be ok. She hadn't stayed with her dad for the night, she'd come home to him. They went to sleep and Dom forgot the alarm. 


	56. Doing Lunch

Chapter 56 - Doing Lunch  
  
Dom woke up late the next day, then woke Torrie up and waited for her downstairs while she got ready. Everyone else was already gone to their respective jobs for the day. Torrie came down the stairs in her normal outfit of shorts, tank top, and coveralls tied around her waist. She grabbed a bowl, added lucky charms and milk, and sat down at the table to eat. She noticed Dom pacing around.  
  
"Dom, sit down already. You're making me dizzy and nervous all at the same time. Eat something."  
  
"I'm not hungry." But he sat down. "What happened yesterday Torrie?"  
  
"What do you mean, what happened?" She wasn't sure what part of yesterday wasn't clear to him.  
  
"Why'd you flip out at me?" Dom sighed.  
  
"Cause you were being too pushy, and you were going to physically make me do what you wanted me to do. That's not really fair. I mean, I had the flu, have the flu I guess, but I'm not dieing. And the flu doesn't take away my ability to know if I can safely watch TV or not." She frowned at him. "When you were hurt after your accident I didn't want you to untape your wrist or your ribs but you did it anyway. I didn't call V and Leon to come tie you down so you couldn't do it. I didn't want you to, but I respected your decision that it was ok to do it anyway." She caught a blue moon, purple horseshoe and a green clover out of her cereal and crunched happily away, knowing she'd just scored a major point in this argument.  
  
Dom looked up in shock. She was right. Which made him wrong. Again. He was getting sick of feeling the need to say he was sorry to Torrie. She somehow made him feel that it wasn't ok to just let it slide. Which was funny for him. Normally he'd just concede in his head he was wrong, let it drop and never speak of it again. With Torrie he somehow felt the need to tell her he was sorry, even though he'd rather not.  
  
"Ok, you're right, I did come on too strong and I'm sorry." She laughed.  
  
"I know how bad you hate being wrong, and then apologizing. But it means a lot. You should see the look on your face though. You'd think I was some sort of firing squad."  
  
"I wanted to face one last night when your dad called." Dom stated. Torrie looked puzzled.  
  
"Why was that? Did daddy say anything to you that made you feel that way?"  
  
"Nothing like that, I just figured the fact that you ran to your dad meant you weren't coming back. I know he doesn't like me." Dom stood up and started to pace again. Torrie watched him walk around the center island in the kitchen while she slurped the rest of the milk out of her bowl then got up and went to Dom. She stopped his repetitive flight around the kitchen but wrapping her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'll never leave you over something so stupid. I don't have plans on leaving you ever. But if I ever do it won't be over one little fight. My dad doesn't 'not like you', he likes you fine. He doesn't like to see us together. He says its cause your too old and you've been around so much more then me. But the truth is no guy ever would have been good enough for me. I'm an only child and daddy's little girl. He was never going to find the first serious boyfriend I ever brought home good enough for me. It wouldn't matter if it was you, Vince, some guy I met at college, it just wouldn't matter. He'll come around."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean really." She trailed off.  
  
"Really what?" He'd seen the look on her face, the mix of embarrassment and happiness that meant she wanted to tell someone but didn't know if she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Well, he's had years to get use to the idea, he just never saw it happening I guess."  
  
"Saw what happening?" What was she talking about, Dom wondered.  
  
"Well, ever since I was like 14 or 15 I had plans on making you mine. Daddy knew. He use to hide me out back when you guys came in, as you know, but not because he thought I might get into street racing, cause he thought we'd get together in some way if you and I ever met." She looked at his chest. She couldn't believe she'd told him that. She continued. "As time went on I guess I started to figure it wasn't ever gonna happen. I dated other guys but never seriously. I just somehow knew I wanted you and no matter how hard I tried to like other guys it never worked out." She was so embarrassed to have told Dom that.  
  
"Really? You really wanted to go out with me way back then?" Dom did the math and realized she'd liked him since before he'd gone to jail. He'd been into street racing since he was 17 and that was about when she'd developed her crush on him. He was surprised to find that out.  
  
"Yeah, really. So my dad not liking the idea of us together isn't going to make me up and leave you. So can we go to work now and drop the subject?" Dom laughed at her discomfort.  
  
"No we can't go to work now or drop the subject."  
  
"Why not?" Torrie asked, indignant. She wasn't making any more confessions and if that was what he was waiting for he'd have a long wait.  
  
"We fought."  
  
"So?" Torrie questioned, puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well, that means we get to go make up." Dom answered her, sly grin on his face. Torrie blushed but took the hand he held out to her and followed him up the stairs.  
  
Some time later they arrived at the garage where Leon gave them a sly look and Vince didn't stop there.  
  
"What kept you two?" He asked, elbowing Letty with a look the clearly implied they all knew what kept them.  
  
"Just woke up." Torrie answered, and then yawned, willing herself not to blush and give them away. She needn't have bothered because Dom gave the guys a very self satisfied smirk.  
  
"Just woke up for the second time this morning maybe." Vince grinned, then grabbed Torrie around the waist and spun her around. "What're you doing down here anyway? You shouldn't be working yet."  
  
"Don't start with me Vince. I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone over what I should and shouldn't be doing." She playfully shoved him backwards. "And you need to get a life of your own and stop trying to live your sex life through Dom and I." She stuck her tongue out at Vince and ran to hide behind Dom when Vince growled at her and went to grab her again.  
  
"Let me at her." Vince growled at Dom as Dom held Torrie and Vince apart.  
  
"Now I know we've had the no horseplay in the garage discussion before Vince, Torrie. And besides that Vince, she's right; you do have this strange interest in what goes on in our room." Dom smirked at his friend. Torrie laughed from behind Dom.  
  
"Burned." She continued to laugh as she walked over to the inbox of incomplete work orders and started to thumb through them, looking for something she felt like doing. She pulled one out that was for an upgraded braking system on a Nissan 240sx. She knew those cars backwards, since she'd built hers, and the Brembo braks were already in the trunk. Nothing harder then taking the wheels off, the old system off and bolting the new one on. "I'm going to work on the Nissan brake job, k?" She asked Dom.  
  
"You're the 240 specialist, just don't over do it ok?" Dom tried to come off merely concerned for her welfare, not overbearing.  
  
"Ok, if I get tired or I think I need help I'll call one of you guys to come help me." Torrie was impressed by his ability to let her make her own mind up. She wondered how long it would last. She got to work.  
  
Some time later she heard a conversation going on and slid out from under the car where she'd been putting in new, upgraded brake lines. She saw her dad talking to Dom. She'd forgotten about her dad wanting to talk to her over lunch. She stood up and walked over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey dad." She said with a smile. She did love her dad and she'd missed him. She was glad to have him back, she just hoped he wasn't going to try to make her chose between him and Dom. She didn't want to but at this point she was scared her dad would lose.  
  
"Hey princess, you forget about lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can still go, just give me a second." She turned to Dom. "I'm gonna go to lunch with Dad. I'll be back when I can. I have the Nissan done but for the rear brake line, and I need to flair a new one. But I'll still have it done before the end of the day."  
  
"Sure. Go have lunch. See you tonight for dinner for sure?" Dom didn't want to let her go with her dad but he knew he couldn't say anything. He was really scared her dad was going to try to poison her thoughts of him. Torrie took off her coveralls and tossed them over her arm as she finished talking to Dom.  
  
"Of course." She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of the whole team and her dad. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the year. He had never figured on her making such a public display in front of her dad. She and her dad left.  
  
Harry drove to his favourite restaurant and they got a table. They ordered and Harry started to think about how to broach the topic of his daughter and Toretto. He didn't have a good way to do it, he was going to have to jump right in.  
  
"So, are you really happy Princess?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean I guess?"  
  
"Well, Dom treats you well, when you're not fighting over how much he takes care of you?" Harry smiled at the irony of asking if Dom treated his daughter well when he wasn't treating her too well.  
  
"Yeah, he's really good to me. We get along pretty well."  
  
"I know I'm about to make you mad at me, but as your father I need to know, and I need to ask. But I will accept anything you tell me." She looked wary but she nodded. "You're not just with him because he took you in when you had no where else to go and you feel like you can't leave now?"  
  
"No, if that were the case I would have left long ago. Not to mention that when I first moved in Dom and I weren't seeing each other. We were just friends and co-workers at first." Torrie wasn't really mad, she did see where her dad might get these ideas and he was just looking out for her.  
  
"I was having trouble figuring if you were with Dom or Vince at one point there." Her dad laughed.  
  
"Don't let Dom hear you say that." Torrie grinned. "At first, when I first moved in Vince and I almost did hook up I guess but it didn't take long for us to know that we made better friends. But still, we're close and rumours go around all the time that Vince and I are together, or that I left Dom for Vince, or that I'm cheating on Dom with Vince. It annoys Dom. Plus the fact that Vince and I are so buddy buddy."  
  
"Well, it's good that you have someone you can turn to in the house as well." Harry seemed to accept the fact that she wasn't being held against her will, and that she was happy.  
  
"You have Dom so convinced that you hate him and that you'd do anything to break us up that he thought I wasn't ever coming back after I went to your house yesterday." Torrie looked at her dad, waiting for him to admit Dom wasn't without reason for feeling that way. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Well, when I first came back and found out you'd gone to stay at Toretto's I did kind of tell him some stuff that might make him feel that way. But you have to understand, it was the first night you'd come home sick and they told me they wouldn't wake you up to let me see you that night. But then I found out from the conversation you were seeing Dom, and I saw him carrying you into a room and not coming back out. It just looked suspicious. Plus I still think of you as my little baby girl."  
  
"You came to the house the night before Dom brought you to me?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't they tell you?"  
  
"No, but now it makes sense why Dom told me to remember he loved me. He knew I'd be mad that he didn't let me see you right away. And I guess I wouldn't have wanted you to find out the extent of our relationship that way either."  
  
"No, being told not finding out on my own would definitely have been better." Their lunch came.  
  
"So did you start to tell people that you're back yet?" Torrie asked in between bites.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know where to start for one and it's really depressing for two."  
  
"Depressing?"  
  
"Well yeah. Everyone I knew thinks I'm dead. They've all grieved and gotten over my 'death'. I mean, what am I supposed to say to them. They're all going to think I faked my death to get out of some trouble, just like your team assumed."  
  
"You need to tell people. You need to tell aunt Jean for sure."  
  
"I know, and now that things with us are more settled I will."  
  
"Are you going to take over running the store again?" Torrie asked. She was sort of up in the air about whether she wanted him to or not. On one hand it was a lot to worry about while he was working for Dom too. On the other hand it was her baby now, she was good at running it and she enjoyed it.  
  
"Do you want me to? I won't if you want to do it yourself."  
  
"I think I want you to. I'm so busy with Dom's shop and stuff and plus they appointed a manager for me when you were declared dead and I hardly have to go there anyway, it's like it runs itself. But when you tell them you're not dead they'll take the manager they appointed off the job."  
  
"They appointed a manager?"  
  
"Yeah, they said I was too young to run such a large operation on my own. But if you take it back over I still want to run it whenever you retire."  
  
"Deal." Harry hadn't known what he was going to do without his store to run.  
  
"Good." They finished eating and Harry drove Torrie back to work.  
  
"See you soon?" He asked as she went to exit the car.  
  
"Of course. Don't be a stranger. And go tell people you're not dead. You need to and putting it off won't make it easier."  
  
"I'm going to go see what I can do right now. See you soon Princess."  
  
"Bye daddy." Her father left and Torrie headed back into work. 


	57. There's a little problem

Chapter 57 - There's a little problem ;)  
  
Torrie walked back into the shop and just went to walk back over to the car she'd left to go eat. Half way there Dom stopped her. She looked up into his eyes and read the worry there. She could tell he was trying to come up with a good reason to take her and talk to her without letting on that he wanted to know what had happened.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" She asked softly, even though she had a good clue.  
  
"Nothin. How was your lunch?" Dom asked with feigned interest. He didn't really care about how her lunch went; he wanted to know what they spoke about. She knew him so well; she knew that was what he was getting at.  
  
"Good. You wanna go talk in your office?" She asked with a suggestive air, running the tip of her down from his collar bone to the waist of his pants. She knew he wouldn't want the guys to think he wanted to know what her dad had said about him. She figured if he could make them think they were going to make out in the office it would save his pride.  
  
"Yeah." Dom answered huskily. Now not only did he want to know what her dad had said about him he did want to make out with Torrie in his office. The plan worked better then she hoped. He let her lead him into the office and closed the door. Then he dropped the vertical blind down over the window, figuring that would help to add to the illusion of less talk more body language going on in the office.  
  
"So, you wanna know what Daddy had to say?"  
  
"Yeah." Dom answered as he grabbed her waist.  
  
"But that's not the only thing you want to know is it?" She asked with a feminine smile.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, what else do you want to know?" She thought she knew what he was getting at.  
  
"I don't want to know anything else. But I want to do this." He answered her question and then grabbed her chin, kissed her and backed her up against the end of his desk.  
  
Torrie planned on letting him kiss her for a minute then making him stop while she told him about her lunch date. But as was often the case when Dom started to kiss her she lost most of her ability to think consciously. She didn't really want to go all the way with him in the office with the whole team just outside the door, working like the two of them should be, but she had very little will power when it came to saying no to Dom.  
  
So in that spirit Dom was silencing her faint objections to their activity in the office with kisses to her mouth, neck, and collarbones and she was busy both trying to object and kissing him back while she started to take his wife beater off over his head.  
  
Dom laughed to himself, she was the most perverse woman he'd ever met. Did she want to do what it was obvious they were going to do, or did she want him to stop? She was telling him one thing with her mouth but another with her hands. He figured that she changed her mind every couple seconds and didn't really know what she wanted from one minute to the next herself. He felt her little hands on his belly under his top and helped her pull it off over his head with a moan. As her hands ranged over his belly, chest, and shoulders he kept kissing her all over her face and neck. Just as he was about to remove her tank top he heard the knock at the door.  
  
He tried to ignore it at first, hoping if he didn't acknowledge it whatever member of his team that had been stupid enough to knock would take the hint and go away, but the knock came again. He buried his face in her neck and moaned. He was in no state to go open the door, to anyone.  
  
"You need to say something Dommie, they're not going to just leave or they would have by now." She whispered. It was his office; he had to be the one that answered the summons at the door.  
  
She only called him that when she wanted to embarrass him playfully or in the middle of their 'private' time, when he did something she really liked. Since it was more often the latter, no matter when or why she said it, it always had the effect of making him want her more. He didn't want to stop now more then ever and he knew he couldn't open the door looking like he did. "What?" He called out in what he hoped was a voice that would scare all but the most stalwart soul straight away from the door. Torrie giggled and it brought certain parts of their anatomy together. Dom groaned.  
  
Torrie looked at the broad, dark expanse in front of her and sighed. She was cursing the interruption just like Dom was. She might protest against having sex in the office in the middle of the day with the whole team in the other room, but as soon as Dom put his hands on her all reason went out of her head and having Dom was the only thing left in it.  
  
"I forgot to tell my daughter something, I just need to speak to her for a moment." Came Harry's voice through the door.  
  
"Oh shit!" Torrie giggled, seeing the humour. It was obvious to even the most obtuse person what her dad had been interrupting. Dom standing in front of her with no shirt on, both of them out of breath.  
  
"I'm the one he's going to kill; you can go ahead and find it funny if you want." Dom said while he looked for his shirt. "One second." Dom called out. He knew Harry was going to wonder what was going on that they needed a minute before they could open the door. "It's your father; try to wipe that sexy look out of your eyes." Dom growled. She'd be hurt, if she thought he was serious.  
  
"I can't any more then you can take the swollen look that your bottom lip has out by the power of your mind." She laughed at him then. "Or hide the little tent your pants seem to have grown."  
  
"Little?" He growled, moving back toward her while pulling his top on. He thought she was making a slight on him and he was going to show her how not little things were.  
  
"My dad, remember." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Dom took the hint and sat behind the desk with a look that told her the conversation would keep till Harry left. When he sat down and thought they both looked semi composed he called out. "Come in."  
  
"I forgot to ask you, Torrie." Harry said as he walked in but then trialed off as he saw the look on the two faces staring back at him. "Did I come at a bad time?" He growled. It was more then obvious the minute his daughter came back to this place that oversexed animal Toretto had pounced on her. Torrie answered him.  
  
"Not at all Daddy. Dom was just talking to me about a car we're going to fix." Torrie lied easily to her father, her face never losing its angelic countance. She had loads of practise at it of course, and she found the skill returning to her easily. Dom looked slightly more embarrassed.  
  
Harry didn't really buy it but he wasn't going to call his daughter a liar. At the very least he supposed that at least she was making up her own mind. He had to respect her choices even if he did hope that Toretto was one of those silly mistakes you made when you were young.  
  
"What did you need dad?" Torrie asked her father.  
  
"I forgot to ask you if you'd come with me to my brother's house tomorrow." Harry looked vulnerable. Torrie realized he didn't want to go see his brother for the first time in a year, after finding out said brother thought he was dead, all by himself. Torrie knew he was pissed about 'catching' her and Dom in 'the act' as it were, and it pissed her off because he had acted ok with it when they'd had lunch, but Harry was still her dad and she wouldn't leave him to do something so hard on his own.  
  
"I'd love to. When you goin'?" She smiled a sunny smile for Harry's benefit.  
  
"I thought early. Like maybe 10 am."  
  
"Sounds good. I've still got two days of sick time from my flu so I'm sure Dommi." she realized what she was about to say. "Dom won't mind." Dom actually blushed a slight amount when she went to call him by her pet name for him in front of Harry. It was all fine and good for her to call him that in private, or in front of their close friends, but not in front of someone like Harry. Torrie shot Dom a look, asking for permission to go with her dad instead of coming to work with a glance.  
  
"I don't mind at all Torrie. Take the day off and rest and see your family. Just call me if you won't be home for supper so I can tell Mia." Dom sensed that cheerful agreement was the best course of action, even if he again wanted to yell and shout that he didn't want her to spend any time alone with Harry.  
  
"So you'll pick me up? Or do you want me to come get you?" Torrie asked her father.  
  
"I'll come get you. See you then." Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Bye daddy." Torrie called.  
  
"Bye Harry." Dom added, figuring if he didn't say anything it would look even more suspicious.  
  
"Bye." Harry left without a backwards glance. They closed the door again behind him.  
  
"Well, that went well." Torrie giggled.  
  
"You laugh, but no matter what you say, he hates me." Dom looked up from his desk. Torrie thought for a second he looked upset about it. She looked at him again and realized that Dom did look upset about it. She got up and walked around the desk. She hauled his chair out from the desk and sat on his lap.  
  
"We had this discussion as often as the no horseplay in the garage discussion. He doesn't hate you. He hates the fact that I have a serious boyfriend that I live with. He's never had to deal with it before. When he left I was dutifully doing what he wanted me to do, while he was gone I got a life he didn't have anything to do with. He'll come around. He's only been back a few days Dommie. Give him time. After all, I'm still here with you, no matter what he says or does."  
  
"But he's decided I'm not good enough for you and he doesn't even know me." Dom said, and Torrie could tell this whole thing with her dad bothered him more then he wanted to let on.  
  
"Why do you care? He's my dad and I don't care."  
  
"He doesn't hate you." Dom was upset about the whole situation and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't know why he cared, he didn't normally care what other people thought of him. But he thought that Torrie was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even though he realized he'd never told her that, and he didn't want to think her father hated him for the rest of his life.  
  
"I don't hate you." She said in her best sexy voice as she turned around on his lap to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh you don't eh?" He asked her slyly.  
  
"Nope, how'd you get this back on?" She asked as she started to pull his back over his head. "I thought I took care of this already." She grinned evilly.  
  
"You know you're gonna have to be quiet?" He asked her, wanting to know if his normally shy girl was sure she wanted to go through with something so wild.  
  
"I'll try." She never lost her grin.  
  
Half an hour later they immerged from the office to sly looks from the rest of their team. Torrie went right back to the Nissan she'd left behind and Dom finished up his task as well. They went home and had supper as a team. Torrie still wasn't really back to her old self and she went to bed early, siteing her visit with her father early the next day as the reason. Dom knew it was because she'd done more then she was ready to do that day and she was bone tired, but he didn't say anything in front of the team. 


	58. He really does love her

Chapter 58 - He Really Does Love Her  
  
Harry picked her up at 10 sharp the next day.  
  
"So did you call over to Uncle Dave's house to make sure they'd be home?" She asked him as soon as they were underway.  
  
"No, I didn't want them to find out about me over the phone." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"I understand. Do you have a cell phone? Would you like me to call them and just make sure they're going to be around?" She asked. There was no sense going if no one was going to be home.  
  
"Sure." He handed her his phone. She dialled her uncle's number. It rang three times and then Brad's voice came across the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" Torrie answered.  
  
"Torrie, how are you?"  
  
"Never better Uncle D. You gonna be home for the next while?"  
  
"Sure Torrie, what's up?"  
  
"I have some good news that I don't want to give you over the phone. I'm in the car on my way over. Is anyone else home?"  
  
"No, Jean's at work and Brad got a summer job at some corner store. I'm all alone. You know how it is to be a teacher in summer." Dave laughed.  
  
"I hear ya. Don't go anywhere though. I'll be there soon. It's a good surprise."  
  
"Ok princess, can't wait."  
  
"Bye." She hung up. "Dave'll be home. Jean and Brad are gone out." She glanced at her father. "Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine princess. This has been one hell of a week." Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh Daddy. I know it must be tough. But you'll get through it."  
  
"I know I will. How could I not with you by my side." Harry took her hand and glanced at her.  
  
"I'm here for you daddy." Harry smiled at her. They pulled up to Dave's house.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Harry said and stood up out of the car. Torrie got up and walked around to her father and took his hand.  
  
"Lets do this." She said and smiled. Then she half dragged her dad up the back steps and knocked on the door, then let herself in. "Hello?"  
  
"I'll be right there Torrie." Her uncle called from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Ok." Torrie called back and sat at the table. "Do you think you should go wait in the living room till I prepare him or do you just want to sit here and hope for the best?" Torrie asked Harry.  
  
"Why don't you stop him at the door and just try to prepare him a little." Harry said after a moment of reflection.  
  
"Ok." Torrie got up and walked over to the door of the kitchen. Her uncle came down from upstairs and Torrie stopped him at the kitchen door. "We need to talk."  
  
"That sounds ominous Torrie, what's on your mind?" Dave asked. He could tell Torrie was agitated.  
  
"Well, I have to tell you something and it's kind of strange. I don't know how to explain it at all so just like my friends had to just tell me I just have to tell you."  
  
"Ok Torrie. No need to get upset. I'm sure that we can handle it. You're not in some sort of trouble are you? Your young man is still treating you well?"  
  
"Dom? Oh yeah, Dom couldn't be better. Nope, this has nothing to do with Dom. You know how they never really found anything inside Daddy's car?"  
  
"Yeah Tor, what of it."  
  
"Well, he wasn't in his car. He's not dead."  
  
"Oh Torrie. I know how much you'd like your dad to still be alive but he died in that crash sweetie. I thought you'd accepted that."  
  
"I had uncle Dave, but I mean he's really not dead. It's not something I'd like to have happen. It's not a theory I have. Daddy's sitting in the kitchen. He came to Dom's to see me the other day and I was as shocked as your about to be. But he's alive. I'll let him tell you the rest of the story." With that Torrie moved out of the way and Dave saw his older brother who he'd thought was dead sitting at his kitchen table.  
  
"What the hell happened? Where were you if you weren't dead?" Dave was torn between being mad and being happy to have his only brother back.  
  
"I had to leave the country and while I was gone it seems someone faked my death." Harry knew that his brother was figuring that he'd faked his death just like everyone else had figured the same thing.  
  
"Who'd do that?" Dave asked.  
  
"That is the million dollar question." Torrie interjected. Everyone sighed. Dave and Harry started to catch up and Torrie was feeling out of place.  
  
"I'm going to call Dominic to come get me so I can get to work and you two can continue catching up." Torrie said with a smile. Harry thought that was a great idea. He wanted to talk to his brother about things he didn't want to talk about in front of Torrie. He didn't want to worry her but he had to talk to someone about the attempts on his life.  
  
"That's a great idea Torrie." Harry answered. He hated to send her willingly anywhere with Dom Toretto but he didn't see that he had any choice. He really wanted to talk to his brother in private. He'd needed Torrie's support to break the news to Dave, but now the two men had a lot to discuss.  
  
Torrie called Dom. "Can you come get me? My dad and his brother want to talk and I feel like I'm just in the way. I can tell that Dad wants to talk about something he doesn't want to share with me."  
  
"Sure I'll come princess. See you soon." Dom answered her. He was glad to get her back. Something was going to have to be done. He didn't want to worry every time her dad and she got together that Harry was brainwashing her with stories of things he'd done in his youth. He knew a lot of the stories would be true, but he was different now and not to mention he didn't want Torrie to know.  
  
Torrie went back into the kitchen. "Dom's on his way." She smiled. "You two have fun catching up."  
  
"We will." They made small talk while they waited for Dom. When he honked outside she stood up.  
  
"See you." She waved good bye and then got into the Mazda with Dom. "Thanks for coming to get me baby."  
  
"No problem. How'd it go?" Dom wondered if Torrie's uncle had been as shocked as Torrie.  
  
"Good. They want to talk guy stuff and I could tell I was in the way so I decided to leave. How's it goin at work?"  
  
"It's not too busy really." Dom glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Good. I'm tired." Torrie leaned back in the seat. She found she was tired. The stressful morning had taken quite a bit out of her and she was still not totally over the flu.  
  
"Why don't you just go home then? We could get by without you. Plus you're all dressed up and your hair isn't done for working at the shop."  
  
"Well, we could just go home long enough for me to change and do my hair, then you can just give me easy jobs for the rest of the day." Torrie didn't want to stay at home alone.  
  
"Ok. Sounds good." Dom pulled into the house. Then he followed her into the house. She got changed then they headed back to the shop. After an hour he went looking for Torrie and couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
Harry and Dave talked about a lot of stuff. Then Harry brought up the issue of the person who'd tried to kill him in Italy. Dave didn't know what to think of it but he was nervous for his brother's safety. Harry was mentioning that he had no idea who would have faked his death at all. Dave pondered that for a second.  
  
"When they thought you were dead, the store was mortgaged in such a way that the mortgage wasn't paid off right?"  
  
"Right, I didn't have the right insurance on it. It went to Torrie but she still had to pay off the mortgage."  
  
"Well, if she couldn't pay it back who got the store? That person had the most to gain if you died." Dave pointed out.  
  
"You're right. The bank appointed some manager according to Torrie. I guess if she couldn't pay the mortgage the bank would find someone to buy it and in that case the guy managing it would likely be the most likely guy to buy it. He must have gotten into our office, Torrie and mine, and found the note that I'd left her telling her I was leaving the country, gotten rid of it, faked my death, then tried to really have me killed while I was away."  
  
"It makes the most sense out of anything else I could think of." Dave answered.  
  
"Don't talk to Torrie about this stuff, Ok? She doesn't know a think about it and I don't want to worry her."  
  
"Ok, did you hear what that manager Ken tried to do to Torrie?"  
  
"No." Harry answered with a frown. Dave proceeded to fill Harry in. When he was done Harry was livid. He was going to find that man, and if Ken was behind all the stuff that had gone wrong Ken was going to find himself in very hot water. The two men agreed to start using their contacts to start to try and locate Ken.  
  
"What about Torrie and Dom. You've met him. What do you think?" Harry asked.  
  
"About what?" Dave didn't understand.  
  
"About Torrie and Dom. I don't really like him. I think he's using her." Harry almost snarled out.  
  
"No way Harry. You should have seen them together the night we had them over to dinner. They were the perfect couple. He was very nice to her, looked out for her and all that. I think they make a nice couple." Dave was obviously serious.  
  
"When I dropped her off at his garage yesterday I realized that I'd forgotten to ask her something and I went back. She'd been there for 5 minutes and they were already in his office..And I think you know what I interrupted." Harry was still looking pissed off.  
  
"Well, you know she's 22 Harry, and you know how kids in love act. It's not like she's underage. I think they're really in love Harry. Try to get use to the idea of them together. I hope you don't have plans on trying to drive them apart or anything crazy like that."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of breaking them up. But I guess she really does love him. Do you think that he really loves her?" That was Harry's main worry about the whole thing. That Dom was using his daughter for a good time and Torrie was falling for Dom with all she was.  
  
"I think so Harry. Not only are they really in love but you have to let Tor make her own mistakes. Not that I think Dom is one of them, but you can't keep her under wraps forever. She has to be allowed to grow up and live her life sometime. Losing you from her life forced it to happen in a hurry but it had to happen sometime."  
  
"You're right. How is it you're the younger one but you have more wisdom?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I can look at this issue a small amount more detached then you." Dave laughed.  
  
"Tell me this, does she street race with him?" Harry wanted confirmation. Dave didn't want to lie.  
  
"Far as I know, yes she does." Harry got up with that, said goodbye and headed for home.  
  
Dom was still looking for Torrie. He didn't know where she could be. He hadn't seen her leave. Neither had Vince, Leon, Jesse or Letty. She had to be in the shop somewhere. The last car she'd been working on had been an oil change on a red Acura. He looked over at the Acura again. He thought he saw a hunk of black hair peaking out from under it. He walked over to the car and got on his knees to look under. There was Torrie, out like a light under the car. Dom smiled. He couldn't help it. She looked so cute asleep with a smudge of dirt on the tip of her nose with a wrench clutched in her hand lying on a creeper. Dom stood up.  
  
"Vince, come see this." He called softly and Vince came over. He pointed under the car and Vince got down and looked.  
  
"Aw. Take her home man, she's obviously tired out." Vince smiled and Dom hauled Torrie out from under the car. He picked her up, carried her to the Mazda then drove her home and crawled into bed with her. He still had the oh so cute picture of her asleep under a car in his head as he drifted off with her in bed in the middle of the day. 


	59. Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 59 -  
  
Dom awoke to a ringing telephone. He got up with a groan and went to answer it. He was expecting one of his team calling from the garage to find out where he was. He didn't know what it was about Torrie, but that girl could sleep any time. Normally Dom couldn't but for some reason while Torrie was asleep he could sleep with her. No matter what time of day it was. He wasn't overly impressed with himself for taking half a day off to just sleep, but he couldn't help it after the fact.  
  
"Hello?" He answered the phone a bit sharper then he'd planned but he was still mad at himself for falling asleep and at whoever for waking him up. Perverse he knew but he wasn't in the mood to care.  
  
"Can I speak with Dominic Toretto please?" A strange Voice asked.  
  
"This is Dom Toretto, what can I do for you?" He was intrigued now. He had no idea who it could be.  
  
"This is Rod Morgan and I'm calling from the New York City Community College. We are looking for someone to teach a four week program on Rotary Engine repair and rebuilding and we got your name as someone who would be very qualified to tackle the job of teaching the program. Would you be interested?"  
  
Dom was literally floored. Someone wanted him to teach other mechanics how to work on rotary engines? He knew he was a good racer, and he'd known his old RX-7 had gotten some good press in the past, but not enough that a school in New York would have gotten his name as someone who was qualified enough to teach a course. "Well, I don't know. I'm really interested for sure, but I have two businesses and a family to worry about too. You say I'd be gone for a month?" Dom really didn't know if the garage could afford to be without him for a month and he really didn't want to leave Torrie for that lenth of time.  
  
He thought of taking the job and brining her with him but he dismissed the idea right away. The garage really couldn't afford to lose two people. Dom would have to go alone if he took the offer. He couldn't decide without speaking to his team.  
  
"Yes, you'd be here in New York for one month. We understand about your other responsibilities, would you like some time to think about it? The course is slated to start in two weeks and we still don't have anyone to teach it, but of course you can take a day or two to talk it over with your family and get back to us. If we find anyone else in the mean time we'll just let you know. Would that be acceptable?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Where can I reach you?" Dom asked then wrote down the number he was given. He hung up with a polite good-bye for the other man and headed back into his room. He looked at Torrie sleeping in a little ball in his bed. How could he leave her for a whole month? He couldn't stand it when she went off with her own father for a few hours. He didn't know if he could take it if he didn't see her for 4 whole weeks.  
  
He decided he'd have to have a team meeting to discus the whole situation. He didn't want to turn down the opportunity but he didn't want to miss out on his team or his life here in California for a whole month either. He leaned over Torrie and shook her gently by the shoulder. He hated to wake her up, but she had to be at this team meeting. His absence would effect her more so then anyone almost. "Baby girl, wake up." He called softly.  
  
"Did I fall asleep Dom? The last thing I remember is doing the oil change on that Acura." She whispered out, still half asleep. Dom sat down on the bed beside her and brushed hair off her face.  
  
"So you don't remember falling asleep under the car with a wrench clutched in your hand?" Dom asked with a fond smile. Torrie woke up more.  
  
"No. I'm so sorry." She looked up like he might be mad at her for falling asleep on the job.  
  
"Don't be sorry baby. I tried to get you to go home from the get go to sleep, remember. Besides I fell asleep with you so we're even. But you gotta get up now, we need to have a team meeting."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to the garage and we have our meeting Tor. Come on." Torrie got up and tied her hair up. She went down to find Dom. He was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah Mia, just close up for now and go to DT. We need to have a family meeting so you need to be there, bring Chris down with you."  
  
"It's that important Dom?"  
  
"Yeah it's important. I'll see you there in a few ok?"  
  
"Sure." Dom hung up the phone.  
  
"This is so important we need to have Mia close the store? I'm getting worried."  
  
"Don't baby, it's nothing too major. Come on, the sooner we're all together the sooner you find out what this is about."  
  
"Ok, you'd better drive fast Dom." Torrie winked at him and headed out to his car. She briefly wondered when she'd become content to let him drive all the time but she didn't really care at the moment so she didn't say anything. They arrived at the garage and walked in.  
  
"We wondered where you went off to Dom." Letty looked up from the car she as working on.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I fell asleep too." Dom looked sheepish. "We need to have a team meeting guys." He called out to his team.  
  
They all assembled in the back area where they had couches and looked up at Dom from their seated vantage points.  
  
"Now, I got a phone call while I was at the house." Dom started to tell them. "And they want me to go teach a course on rotary engine repair and rebuilding in New York. I wanted to talk to you all to see what you think because I'll be gone for a month if I do it." Dom looked around at the team. Everyone looked excited about the idea of their team leader getting to do such a thing but Torrie. "You don't like the idea Tor?" He asked her.  
  
"I think it's a great chance for you Dom, but I'll miss you. A whole month?" She was on the verge of tears thinking about not having Dom in her life for a whole month.  
  
"I won't go if you don't want me to baby. That goes for any of you. If anyone thinks it's not a good idea or the garage can't stand to be without me for a month tell me now and I won't go. It's not something I already have my heart set on." But Torrie could see he was lying and he really, really wanted to go and teach this course. She felt small for holding him back from something he really wanted to do and the rest of the team was busy telling him to go and do it.  
  
"Go baby. You should do it." Torrie told him and tried to look upbeat about it.  
  
"You sure Torrie? I don't have to go." Dom could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't want him to go.  
  
"I don't want you to go because I'll miss you baby, but I think you should go if you want to do it. It's just a month and then you'll be home. I'm sure the time will go by really fast and you'll be home before you know it. When do you leave?" Vince and Dom shared a look and Dom knew Vince was telling him to go because they'd be able to take care of Torrie while he was gone.  
  
"Ok, then I'm gonna call them and tell them I'll do it." Dom smiled. Maybe he could teach. He couldn't race on the tracks like he'd always dreamed but maybe he could hold classes of his own in California if this went well. It could open up a whole new career option for him. He really wanted to do it. He did call and took the job. He had to be in New York in exactly two weeks.  
  
The two weeks went by in a blur for Torrie. She wasn't looking forward to the time when Dom would board an airplane and leave her life for a whole month. Vince tried to cheer her up but it didn't help. Dom couldn't even bring her out of her funk. He tried to reassure her the night before he left.  
  
"I'll call you every night, I'll be 3 hours ahead of you, so when I call you at 12 my time it'll only be 9 here but I'll still call every night."  
  
"Ok Dom. I'm gonna miss you so much." She said and promptly broke down into tears.  
  
"Don't cry baby. Don't cry or I won't be able to leave you. I can't stand it when you cry baby." Dom tried to shush her. He really did hate it when she cried. She didn't cry that often and it really meant she was upset when she did.  
  
"I don't want to cry, I'm not trying to make you guilty or make you stay but I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too but like you said a month'll go by before we know it and when I come back we'll all take that vacation. I already told Mia not to book any appointments for the two weeks after I come back."  
  
"You mean it Dom? Just us and the team for two whole weeks with no work to worry about?" Torrie stopped crying for that news.  
  
"Yep, it's all taken care of. Surprise!" Dom laughed.  
  
"I love you Dom." It was all she could think of to say.  
  
"I love you too baby." He pulled her close for a sweet kiss and they went to bed. The next day they all drove to the airport to see Dom off on his plane. As they watched it fly away Torrie and Mia both cried on each other's shoulders. They were going to miss Dom a lot. They went to the garage and put in a full day's work then went home.  
  
As soon as 9 rolled around Torrie was sitting by the phone for Dom's call. He didn't disappoint her. He was having a great time and the course was going well for the first day, he told her all about it. She just listened to him talk. It was like she was trying to get her whole days worth of Dom fix out of one 20 minute phone call. They said their good-byes and hung up. That was the pattern for the whole first week Dom was gone. He missed Torrie and his team a lot but he was also having such a great time he didn't have time to dwell on it too much. Torrie on the other hand was just doing her same old routine only normally she'd see Dom all day at the garage. She missed him all the time.  
  
During the second week he started to ask her to come out to visit him. He was finding it harder to be without her then he'd anticipated and he thought if she flew out for the weekend it would be easier to take the last two weeks. She kept saying no every night but he asked every night. She thought it would make it worse, to go and see him then have to go home after 48 hours and miss him even more for a further two weeks. He finally won her over on Thursday however because she couldn't take it anymore. She hated to hear Dom beg for anything, well, almost anything she thought with a smile, and she really missed him. They made plans for him to pick her up at the airport at 8 on Friday after her plane landed. 


	60. Things change

Chapter 60 -  
  
Torrie woke up on Friday nervous out of her mind. She'd never been on a plane before. The farthest away she'd ever travelled was Texas and they'd always driven. She didn't plan on going in to the garage that day at all because she hadn't packed. She always left things to the last minute; it had gotten her into trouble in the past. She knew she was only going for two days but she really didn't know what kind of stuff to bring with her.  
  
She got out of bed and stood in front of her dresser and thought about it. She figured she'd need more dress clothes then anything since she couldn't imagine she'd be doing much of anything but going out to see the sights with Dom. It had been so long since she'd had a reason to wear real dress clothes that she started to get excited. It had been a long time since Dom had taken her anywhere but races and she didn't consider her revealing race clothes to be dress clothes. She found herself getting excited about going and it started to eclipse the nervous feelings. She and Dom hadn't gotten to go out on a real date that didn't involve catching a movie in so long she could hardly remember the last time.  
  
She packed more clothes then she could wear if she stayed a week, but she couldn't decide on exactly what to bring. She was going to dress in what she was wearing to travel in but she figured she'd throw on shop clothes and head down to DT for awhile. She knew she was going to go out of her mind with both worry and excitement if she sat around the house alone waiting for 3 o'clock to come around when she had to catch her plane. Plus Vince was driving her to the airport and it would be easier to just leave from DT so she could say good-bye to the whole team before she left. She put on a pair of cargo pants and one of Dom's shirts, threw another outfit to travel in into a bag so she could change at DT and then headed out to her car.  
  
'I wonder what Dom has to drive in New York?' She mused to herself. She'd bet it was some domestic rental car and he was about to go out of his mind. She giggled at the thought as she climbed into her car. "I'm gonna miss you baby." She said out loud to her car as she started it up. She always talked to the car when she was alone in it. Then she backed out of the driveway and squealed off down to the shop.  
  
As she walked in everyone was sitting around the table in the back having lunch.  
  
"You save me anything?" Torrie asked the group in general.  
  
"What're you doin' here?" Vince asked. "I thought I was picking you up at home."  
  
"Yeah, that was the plan but I changed my mind. I decided to make sure that you all weren't slacking off without supervision." Torrie answered him. Jesse threw a French fry at her.  
  
"You're some supervisor, Miss I fell asleep under an Acura." Jesse cracked. The whole team laughed at her.  
  
"Ok, ok. I need as much supervision as anyone. I'm surprised that the place hasn't fallen down around us without Dom." She laughed at herself good naturedly. She wished she could have seen how she'd looked asleep under a car holding a wrench. She thought it sounded funny.  
  
"You looked awfully cute under that car Torr." Vince grinned. "Dom showed me before he took you home." Torrie blushed.  
  
"So who is in charge down here with both the big Dawg and you gone girl?" Leon asked slyly. "I think I'm the best choice, the most level headed and shit." Leon laughed as Jesse threw another French fry at him.  
  
"No one is in charge." Torrie held up a hand to stop the flurry of 'I should be' arguments being thrown her way. "The garage is closed two hours after I leave and I don't think anyone needs to be in charge for two hours. I think you should all be able to just do your jobs without anyone being in charge to tell you what to do. Besides, if I had to pick someone it would be..." She trailed off as they all looked at her hopefully; each thinking it would be them. "Letty." She exclaimed and Letty smirked while the guys all said "Awwww' and "Hell no!" Torrie giggled then sat down next to Vince and started to finish his sandwich.  
  
"Hey, I was gonna eat that." He said, looking longingly at the rapidly disappearing sandwich half.  
  
"Yeah, but you need to lay off man, in your old age and low activity level you're packing on the pounds." Torrie teased and slapped his gut pretending it was flabby. Vince laughed at her as she said ouch and looked at her now red palm. "Ok, so there's not much flab. But still, you eat too much."  
  
"Now, Leon's the one goin' to hell." Vince said to his friend with a grin.  
  
"Shut up." Leon said, hauling up his shirt to check out his abs. "Still looks good to me." Everyone laughed at his vanity and he turned slightly red when he realized he just checked himself out in front of the whole group.  
  
"You're sooooo vain, you probley think this song is about you, don't you, don't you?" Torrie sing songed in Leon's direction.  
  
"Shut up." Leon laughed. "Besides, I'm still doin' somethin right, there's no shortage of ladies that want to get to know me better." The team groaned.  
  
"Yeah, too bad you can't just pick one and get to know her for longer then 24 hours." Torrie giggled.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Leon asked then Jesse gave him an agreeing grin.  
  
They finished up lunch and got back to work. Torrie helped Vince work on a car and then the next time she checked her watch it was 1:30. She went into the office to get changed and washed up. She was almost as nervous about what to wear to see Dominic again for the first time as she was about flying for the first time. It felt weird to be seeing him after missing him for two weeks. It felt even more strange to be flying to another state to see him.  
  
She didn't want the people she was bound to meet to think she was some air headed Californian surfer. Torrie had no idea what it was like in New York, other then she'd bet it was cold there being as it was early October. She'd never been anywhere that got cold weather. She'd picked out a pair of knee high black boots, a black skirt cut to just above her knee with a wide belt and a red, fitted, v-necked sweater. She grabbed Dom's high school jacket from his closet before she left the house in case it was cold when she arrived. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and brushed it out so that it fell in a shimmering curtain all around her down her back. She made plans to get it cut to a reasonable length when she got back to California. She knew Dom liked it long but it was getting out of hand. It was just past the small of her back and that was longer then she'd ever let it get, even in her high school days when it had been in style for girls to have really long hair.  
  
She left the office. She walked up to Vince. "I'm ready."  
  
"Wow, where are you goin girl? I've never seen you dressed like that. Dom's gonna flip." Vince didn't recognize the woman in front of him. Torrie never dressed up like some sort of business woman.  
  
"Well, I don't want people to think I'm some stupid surf chick or something. I've heard enough people talk to know that's what people think about Californians. Dom's not gonna flip."  
  
"Well, either way we need to go now girl. You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Torrie took a deep breath and blew it out. She was nervous about the plane again.  
  
"It's just Dom Tor, you've seen him a hundred times before." Vince misread the reason for her nervousness.  
  
"I know that V. But I've never been on a plane before."  
  
"I get it. Is that why Dom had to beg you for a week before you agreed to do this?" Vince laughed.  
  
"Part of it. Plus I'm scared that seeing him for two days will make it even harder for me to make it through the last two weeks. I wish we could afford for me to stay there with him but I just can't see how we could do it."  
  
"I can, considering you never stay awake to do much anyway. Then when you are awake half the time you'n Dom are 'workin' in the office and not helping us anyway." Vince shoved her backwards gently. "Stay in the big apple for two weeks if you want to. We'll be alright. But I mean, how can you miss him when you have me?" Vince asked with a wink.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep that day. I was tired." 'And I don't have you anymore.' Torrie tried to explain. She wasn't going to touch the bit about time spent with Dom in his office. She thought the last bit to herself. Vince and his stray had been getting closer and it still pissed her off on some levels.  
  
"I know that Torrie. Come on, say bye to everyone and let's go. If you miss that plane I'll never hear the end of it." He put his arm around her waist and started to walk her to the door.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not staying there for two weeks. I didn't pack enough clothes." Torrie told Vince as they started toward the door of the shop. "Bye everyone."  
  
The rest of the team came out from under their respective cars and hugged Torrie goodbye.  
  
"Take carea you girl." Letty said as she hugged her newest friend.  
  
"See you on Monday Torrie." Jesse said as he released her from a stranglehold hug.  
  
"Have fun." Leon told her with a wink.  
  
"We'll take good care of the place while you're gone Tor. Have fun." Brian told her with his famous smile.  
  
"We gotta go if we're gonna stop by to say bye to Mia." Vince said as he started to move Torrie off toward the door. She was not sure how she was feeling. She was almost giddy at the thought of seeing Dom again, but scared of leaving California and scared of something else she didn't quite understand and couldn't put her finger on.  
  
It was like if she left things were never going to be the same. She didn't know why that was but she just had this gut feeling that something was going to happen while she was gone. But she allowed Vince to lead her out of the car and put her into his Maxima. They then drove to Toretto's to say bye to Mia. They pulled up to the store and walked in.  
  
"We're here to say bye Mi." Torrie called as she walked into the store. Chris was manning the counter. She glanced at the other girl as she went to walk out back. She still wasn't really on speaking terms with the other girl. She noticed that Vince sat down at the counter to talk to her while Torrie went to find her friend in the office.  
  
"You're on your way to the airport then are you?" Mia asked as Torrie walked through the office door.  
  
"Yep, on the way out. Wish me luck."  
  
"What do you need luck for?" Mia looked puzzled.  
  
"I need luck so that I won't find out everyone in New York that Dom knows hates me, so that I won't get air sick, so that I won't miss Dom even more when I come back. I need luck." Torrie still couldn't put her finger on what was really bothering her.  
  
"Those are silly worries. You're worried about something else too aren't you Torrie?" Mia asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Torrie thought about it. There was something else but she didn't want to talk about it, even to Mia.  
  
"Yes there is, you can tell me about it Tor." Mia looked very concerned. Torrie made sure Vince and Chris couldn't hear her and sat down. She didn't have much time.  
  
"Well, I'm scared that Dom will have found some sophisticated New York girl and that he'll see me as some silly California racer chaser chick. He could have any girl and I'm scared that he won't see me the way he did before he left. Plus I'm scared that while I'm gone things'll change here and I'll miss out on it."  
  
"Torrie. Dom loves you. He's not going to find anyone else. And nothing will change here over two days. Stop being silly and go catch your plane. Tell my big brother I miss him and have fun. Dom'll show you a good time." Mia winked then shuddered. "Go." Mia shoved her toward the door.  
  
"Well, that sure did change. It must have happened right under my nose but I never saw it comin." Torrie said as she watched Vince and Chris smile and carry on together.  
  
"Yeah, that is a change." Mia laughed. "A very nice one." Vince pretty much left her alone now that he had Chris. And it was nice to see that Chris seemed to return Vince's feelings. Unlike Mia.  
  
"I guess." Torrie said without much enthusiasm.  
  
"You can't be jealous of Vince finding a girlfriend when you have Dom Torrie. You thought what, that he'd stay single forever just to be your friend?" Mia gave Torrie a look like she should know how silly that was.  
  
"No, of course not. But I'd hoped he'd fall for a girl I'd like at least. Damn, he seemed to like my friend Lex for awhile there but then that fell through. Don't know who's fault that was. But at least I get along with Lex. Chris and I practically can't stand each other."  
  
"Well, you might have to make an effort to get to know her Torrie. I mean, she needs to make the same effort but the two of you are never gonna get along if you both just call each other names behind each other backs."  
  
"I never call her names." Torrie protested. She didn't either, she just acted cold and occasionally made cracks about her, but only in her own head, never out loud.  
  
"No, but neither of you ever seem to make an effort to get along either." Mia pointed out. Torrie hated the way Mia was so often right about issues like this one. Torrie did continue to act like the wounded party and acted bitchy to Chris. Torrie did not, however, see that changing. She'd gotten it into her head not to like Chris and she didn't even want to change that fact.  
  
"Torrie, we gotta go if you're gonna make your plane." Vince called as he stood up.  
  
"Kay V. I'm comin." She called back. "Thanks for the chat Mi. You always know just what to say when I'm feelin down." Mia and Torrie hugged and then Torrie walked out into the main part of the store. "I'm ready."  
  
"Ok girl, let's go. See you two later." Vince and Torrie walked out to the car and got in, and then sped off to the airport. Torrie called her dad on the way there.  
  
"So I'm heading out now, I'm on the way to the airport. But I'll be home in two or three days. If you need anything you can call Vince 'n Brian ok?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, have fun." Her dad answered her. He hated the fact she was going to stay with Toretto but he was happy to have her out of the state while he and his brother were on the trail of Ken, hoping to get some answers. But if Ken had been behind the attacks on Harry and had faked Harry's death, plus attacked Torrie, then Harry didn't want Torrie anywhere close to him.  
  
"I will. See you next week."  
  
"See you then princess." Harry ended the call. Vince pulled up to the drop off area of the airport and insisted on carrying Torrie's only bag up to the check in counter. Torrie checked in and then since they were pushing things to the last second she boarded the plane.  
  
As she sat in her seat waiting for the plane to take off she started to think about the logistics of the huge piece of machinery taking off into the air and moving along at a very fast rate at a very high altitude. It scared the holy hell out of her. But she wasn't chickening out now. She did up her seatbelt and then checked it over again. The plane slowly filled up and the people all sat down and did up their belts too. Most of them were in couples laughing and talking as they boarded and stowed their carry on luggage. The others sat down and started to read or use laptop computers. It both made Torrie upset that she was all alone and upset that she seemed to be the only scared one on the plane. She had the window seat and if all the seats on the plane were sold there would be someone on the isle beside her.  
  
Just as she thought that a tall man came down the isle and sat down beside her. He did up his belt then spared her a glance. He must have seen something of her fear on her face because he asked her "First time flying?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" She asked with a rueful smile.  
  
"The look of pure terror on your face. It's pretty safe you know."  
  
"I know but I've never done it so it's still scary." Torrie laughed.  
  
"Why's that funny?" The man asked. "I'm not normally in a laughing mood when I'm scared."  
  
"Me neither but the thing is I race cars. I can take a car up to 160, 170 miles an hour and while I find it a rush I don't find it scary. But here I am in a nice safe plane scared out of my mind."  
  
"You drive race cars?" The man asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure do. I'm Torrie by the way." She said with a smile, holding out her hand. She realized that chatting to this man had made her miss the whole take off. A fact she was incredibly grateful for.  
  
"I'm John." The man answered with a smile. "You don't look like what I think of when I think of race car drivers. So is it formula one, or NASCAR, what kind of racing do you do?"  
  
"Well, those are all legal kinds. I street race. It's not quite as legal but it really pays better." Torrie grinned at her companion. "And it's much more fun."  
  
"What kind of cars do you use for that?" The man looked intrigued.  
  
"Everyone's different. I drive a Nissan 240sx myself, so does one of my friends. We have a team and everyone has a different car. There's a lot of Nissans on our team though."  
  
"So people just drive their everyday cars in these street races?"  
  
"Most of us, yep. But we all have tens of thousands of dollars of mods to do it. I can get my 4 cylinder car up to 160 in less then 10 seconds. You show me any factory Nissan that can do that. It's all about the tuning." John looked interested. "What do you drive?"  
  
"I don't own a car. I'm never home and my job makes me travel too much to make it worth my while to own a car. I get a rental when I get where I'm going. So why are you going to New York? Business or pleasure?"  
  
"Pleasure I guess. My boyfriend is teaching a course out there and I haven't seen him in weeks so he's flying me out for the weekend. You?"  
  
"Business." He looked slightly crestfallen to hear she was meeting her boyfriend. "So where are you from?"  
  
"LA of course. You?"  
  
"I'm from Seattle but I hardly ever get home." Torrie and John spent the rest of the flight chatting about their homes and families. It made the flight pass swiftly and it even made her forget to be scared. Both of the flight and of seeing Dom again. John talked her through touchdown and landing then they both disembarked. Torrie realized the plane was 30 minutes early. She and John found their bags and Torrie looked around for Dom again. He still wasn't there.  
  
"So where's this boyfriend of yours eh?" John asked her.  
  
"Well, we're early. I'm sure he'll be around soon." Torrie smiled and sat down.  
  
"Well, I'll wait with you. I'm not in any rush." John sat down beside Torrie.  
  
"That would be nice." Torrie hadn't been looking forward to waiting for Dom sitting all by herself.  
  
Dom was running late. He'd gotten out of the school late and traffic had been terrible. By the time he got to the airport he was only 5 minutes ahead of when Torrie's plane was due to land. He parked and walked into the airport. He walked to the gate he was told her plane had landed at and looked around. There were two people sitting in the plastic chairs but that was it. He heaved a sigh, thankful he was still early. He checked the arrivals list and realized that Torrie's plane had landed about 15 minutes prior to his arrival. He didn't know where she would have gotten off to.  
  
He looked around again. He still only saw the couple down the row. He looked closer at the two seated people down the isle of chairs. The man wasn't anyone familiar to him, but the girl was. She had Torrie's hair, he thought. He started to walk their way. He watched as the curtain of dark hair fell away as she turned her head and spotted him. He realized that the sophisticated woman whom he'd assumed was some business woman was his girl. He walked her way faster and she stood up.  
  
"Dom!" She called out and started his way.  
  
"Torrie!" He answered her as he reached her side and swung her up into his arms. He swung her around in a circle before setting her down on her feet and kissing her deeply. When he let her come up for air she giggled and turned to her companion.  
  
"Dom, I'd like you to meet John. We sat together on the plane. He stopped me from screaming 'let me off' while the plane took off."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dom said as he shook the other man's hand.  
  
"You too. Nice to have met you Torrie, Enjoy New York." John said with a smile as he walked off with his bags.  
  
"Bye John." She called after him and he waved.  
  
"So who was that?" Dom asked her.  
  
"Just the guy who had the seat beside mine." Torrie said and smiled up at Dom.  
  
"You look good, I thought you and that guy were a couple of business people on your way to some meeting. Where'd you get that outfit?" Dom asked her.  
  
"I've always had it, just never had an excuse to wear it around the shop or races so you've never seen it. But I mean look at you." She leaned out of Dom's arms to look him over again. He was wearing a white dress shirt open at the throat, exposing his neck and the cleft between the muscles of his chest. He had black dress pants on and 'wonder of wonders' she thought, dress shoes, not boots. "You look good enough to eat."  
  
"Well then, let's go. That sounds interesting." Dom said with a smile, clear in its meaning. They headed out to the parking lot. Torrie hauled Dom's old jacket out of her bag and threw it on, it was colder then California for sure. "Where'd you find that?" Dom asked with a smile.  
  
"Your closet. I didn't have a coat and someone told me it was likely cold up here at this time of year. And they were right."  
  
"Looks good on you. I like seeing you in my coat with my name on it. Too bad you weren't around to wear it in high school." Dom took in her long black hair and pale skin surrounded by his red high school jacket.  
  
"So, which car is yours baby?" Torrie asked, scanning the assembled mass of brightly colored Chevy's, Fords, and Dodges.  
  
"You can't guess?" Dom asked her with a grin.  
  
"Nope. All I see is compact non-descript econoboxes. Which is yours." Torrie grinned up at him.  
  
"Well, the domestic part is right, unfortunately, but it wasn't worth flying my RX out for a month. It's the red mustang." They started toward the car.  
  
"And you're goin crazy driving this aren't you?" Torrie asked as they settled into the car.  
  
"Yeah. The thing's a v8 and it still has no power compared to the RX-8 and the charger. I'm not a big fan of mustangs. But it's only for another two weeks then I get my real cars back." Dom grinned at the thought of his own cars, and the warm weather waiting for him in California, and Torrie in his bed every night. "Let's go, I'll show you where I'm staying."  
  
"Sounds good. You have a lot for us to do planned?"  
  
"Of course." Dom grinned wickedly. 


	61. Not what he seems

Chapter 61 - Not what he seems  
  
Dom started up the mustang and backed it up out of the parking spot. He slid the shift into D and started forward.  
  
"An automatic too. Oh Dom. I've never seen you drive so cautiously. You must really be goin mad." Torrie laughed at his misfortune.  
  
"I'm getting there. It's horrible. I keep going to clutch and not finding the pedal. I really can't wait to have my own car back."  
  
"How's the teaching thing going?"  
  
"Great!" Dom answered her. She giggled at his exuberance. Dom just wasn't the exuberant type.  
  
"That's good." She answered him.  
  
"What's funny?" Dom asked her, shooting her a look.  
  
"Just you. I've never seen you excited like this. I can't remember the last time you looked so excited about anything."  
  
"I looked excited the first time I saw you." Dom looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You did not you big suck up." Torrie giggled.  
  
"Yes I did." Dom stuck to his story.  
  
"Not this excited I bet. You remind me of a kid at Christmas." Torrie really couldn't believe how happy Dom was. "You're not thinking of staying here to do this full time or something are you?"  
  
"No! I couldn't stand to live up here. Too cold and the racing scene is the pits. There's no one to race and it's not nearly as organized as in California."  
  
"So are they calling you the king of the New York streets too?" Torrie asked. She'd bet they were. No one beat her man at racing but her, she thought with a giggle.  
  
"Of course." He answered with a cocky grin. "Like I said there's no competition and you didn't honestly think I could give up racing for a month did you?"  
  
"Of course not, but you have me very curious what you run in. Not this I should think." Torrie looked puzzled.  
  
"I race in RX-7's from my course, of course." Dom answered her with his famous Toretto grin.  
  
"Do you turn race nights into field trips?" Torrie grinned at the thoughts of the king of the LA streets taking a bunch of college kids to go racing.  
  
"No, but if a few of my students figure out where races are and want to tag along I can't stop them." Dom looked very proud of himself. They arrived at Dom's hotel and got out of the car. He carried her bag up to his room for her and they walked into the room. It was big. It had a kitchenette, bedroom, bathroom and living room with a big TV.  
  
"This is nice." Torrie told him as she explored the living room.  
  
"You haven't seen the best part yet." Dom said as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Torrie expected him to say the view from the balcony, which was spectacular from in the room; she could only imagine what it would be like out on it.  
  
"The bedroom." Dom smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Is that all you ever think of?" Torrie asked, but smiled while she did.  
  
"All I ever think of is you love. You're it." How could she resist such a gorgeous man when he said such lovely things? She took his hand and followed him into the room.  
  
"She's landed in New York." The voice of John was no longer friendly and open but cold and hard.  
  
"You've seen her?"  
  
"Yes, I sat beside her on the plane." John laughed.  
  
"Why is she still alive?" The disembodied voice came across the cellular line, sounding evil.  
  
"She never turned her back on her food or drink. There was nothing I could do. But don't worry; I'll get her over the weekend. She's practically not an issue."  
  
"Good. Made sure that it can't be tied to you or to me or you know what will happen to you."  
  
"Of course. It's a non issue."  
  
"Call me when your job is done."  
  
"I will...Oh, what of the man?"  
  
"He's inconsequential. Do away with him if you need to but we only care about the girl. She must not make it back to California."  
  
"As I said it's as good as taken care of." John moved to hang up the phone.  
  
"You better watch your back around the man. He's dangerous. He has a temper, and well, you've seen him. Don't turn your back on him. You'll need to take care of things from a distance or very cautiously."  
  
"Hum, but you say that he is inconsequential, so if he dies too then you're ok with that?"  
  
"Yes, as long as the girl never makes it out of New York."  
  
"I'm clear. I'll call you when the job is done."  
  
"Do so." Both men hung up their phones and John walked up to the gleaming black BMW 735 that was waiting for him. He had a murder to plan.  
  
Around 9pm Torrie realized she was starving when her stomach growled. All she'd eaten was half of Vince's sandwich and it was time for supper. Plus Dom had helped her work up a good apatite.  
  
"You hungry?" Dom asked sleepily from beside her.  
  
"Yeah, all I had to eat yet today was half of V's sandwich. I was too nervous about flying to eat much."  
  
"You fly all the time, the way you drive. But we can go eat now if you want."  
  
"It's not the same and you know it. I'd never been 30,000 feet up. But let's go eat now. I'm starving."  
  
"Ok. Well, you get dressed and then we'll go."  
  
"You need to get dressed too. I'm not goin anywhere with you if you're nekkid. Where are you taken' me?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Dom winked at her.  
  
"Dommmm. I need to know what to wear."  
  
"Wear as much or as little as you want to." He leered at her.  
  
"Dom, be serious for one second. Dressy, casual. What kind of place is it?"  
  
"Well, wear something that you would feel comfortable eating in a semi fancy restaurant in and something that you'd be comfortable going out in too." Dom said and turned to leave the room so she couldn't question him further.  
  
"You're evil. You know that right?" Torrie asked as she stood up and started to paw through her suitcase. Dom just laughed. So, dinner and out to a mystery location, she thought. She pulled on a pair of low rise black pants with slits up the sides that were held closed with buckles and her white top that had the sides cut out and was held closed by criss crossing strings. Then so she'd feel comfortable in a nice restaurant she pulled on a black shear button up shirt over top but left it open. She put on her boots with buckles up the sides to her knee then brushed out her hair. She went to find Dom. He was back to being dressed the way she knew him. Kaki pants and a black wife beater with his silver chain and black boots. "Will I do?"  
  
"Yep, let's roll." Dom answered and they left the room. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the room and headed down the elevator.  
  
They were in the car park walking toward Dom's car. It was a large hotel and Dom hadn't been able to get a close spot so they had a bit of a walk ahead of them. Just as they started across to the second row of cars a loud squeal was heard and a black sedan came flying down the row, headed straight for Torrie, who had already started to cross.  
  
When Torrie saw the car coming she froze in panic. She figured she was done for. She couldn't make her limbs move. She wanted to run, to scream, but all she could do was stare at the huge black car bearing down on her.  
  
"Torrie!" Dom shouted and pulled her out of the way just as the car whizzed by. "What an asshole!" Dom shouted after the car. It had gone by too fast to get the plates and Dom was sure the driver had both seen Torrie, and sure the driver hadn't planned on stopping. He would have run Torrie down in the isle.  
  
"Dom. He wasn't gonna stop. He was gonna hit me." Torrie started to shake. She knew how close she had just come to getting run over. Dom pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Just someone in a rush who thought you'd move. I'm sure they didn't think you'd freeze up like that baby. Just some random jerk." Dom tried to reassure her. It wasn't like anyone would be trying to hurt Torrie, he reassured himself. It must have just been someone who thought they had the right to drive however they wanted.  
  
"I'm sure you're right Dom, and I'm still hungry. Let's go." Torrie tried to put it out of her mind. She drove kind of crazy herself at times but she'd like to think that she wouldn't run down a person in the road.  
  
They got into the mustang and headed off to dinner.  
  
"Lucky bitch." John snarled out loud, despite being alone in the car. His granite look was cast in an eeiry green glow from the dashboard lights. The girl's stupid boyfriend had saved her at the last second. Now he'd have to come up with another plan. He was glad his car was nondescript. He should be able to follow them easily in traffic without them noticing him.  
  
They pulled up to a small restaurant and got out of the car. As they walked in Torrie sniffed the air. "Italian. I shoulda known." She smirked at Dom. "Wait till I tell Mia you miss her cooking so much your favorite restaurant in New York is an Italian restaurant."  
  
"Well, I was homesick and then I saw this place and it was like Mia's cookin' so yeah, I guess you could say that. But the owner has a daughter he keeps trying to hook me up with too. So he takes good care of me. You know, he wants a nice Italian boy for her." Dom tried to keep a serious look on his face.  
  
"Well, if he wants a nice Italian boy he'd better keep looking. Or we could fly V out here. Then he'd get a nice Italian boy." Torrie tried to keep the same serious look on her face.  
  
"Really funny Tor." Dom laughed, he couldn't help it.  
  
"Dominic!" A very Italian voice called out.  
  
"Alfonso!" Dom answered, taking the man into a manly hug.  
  
"You are here for a late dinner today my boy. You're in luck, my Bianca is here today." The restaurant owner said with a smile.  
  
"You'll have to play matchmaker with someone else today Alfonso. This is my girlfriend I told you about. She finally decided to put me out of my misery and come visit me." Dom pulled Torrie forward from where she was shyly hiding behind him. This was a side of Torrie Dom had never seen. She was acting much more reserved now then she ever had in California. Even when she'd met the team for the first time she hadn't seemed quite this shy.  
  
"Hello." Alfonso greeted Torrie. Then he spoke to Dom. "She's a pretty girl, but she's not Italian. You need an Italian girl; you're a fine Italian man." But they could tell he joking. That brought out Torrie's backbone.  
  
"I'll have you know my father is just as Italian as you are." She mouthed back at Alfonso. "He just came back this month from a year long visit to our family in Italy." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"But with your skin tone and eye color you are not Italian looking." Alfonso looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, my mother was as Irish as my father is Italian. I look like her." Torrie smiled. "Besides, you want a nice boy for your daughter. My Dominic isn't a nice boy." Torrie and Alfonso laughed and Dom looked embarrassed.  
  
"He's a good boy." Alfonso told her as they headed back to 'Dom's' table. Alfonso sat them down with menus and left them. Neither of them saw Alfonso seat a single man at a table on the other side of the restaurant.  
  
"I think you could charm anyone." Torrie told Dom as they looked over the menus.  
  
"I didn't try to charm him. He's a good man. Do you see anything you want?"  
  
"You know what's good, you pick for me." Torrie told Dom. She wasn't in the mood to try and remember any of the Italian her father had taught her and she knew Dom was fluent.  
  
A waitress came over to take their order. She was a beautiful, slightly shorter, slightly darker version of Mia. "This is Bianca. Bianca, this is my girlfriend Torrie that I told you about." Bianca smiled at Torrie but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The woman turned back to Dominic and gave him a very genuine smile. "What can I get you?" Torrie thought to herself, 'So that's the way it is.' Maybe the other woman's father liked to joke about hooking her up with Dom, but the girl had her heart set on him, joking or not.  
  
Dom smiled up at her and gave her their order and she bounced off with a smile tossed over her shoulder for Dom's benefit. "So the father and the daughter both think you're the nice Italian boy she should settle down with eh?" Torrie felt catty but she hadn't seen Dom in two weeks just to find out he had the perfect example of the woman his parents would no doubt approve of catering to his every whim.  
  
"No. Bianca doesn't like me like that. She's just as embarrassed as I am when her dad tries to push us together. Besides that, he'll stop now that he's met you. I think they thought I was making you up because I made you sound too good to be real." Dom looked embarrassed.  
  
"You really tell them that much about me?"  
  
"Of course. So, how's the garage?"  
  
"Your precious store is fine." Torrie wouldn't have expected anything less of Dom then to worry about how the garage was after he worried about how she was for a moment or two. "And I've been keeping your rex company too. Nice car to drive." She laughed at the stunned look on Dom's face. "What, you expected me to leave that fine car all alone and lonely while you took off for a month. Hey, I've been doing you a favor. The car can't sit unused for a whole month and it was me or V or Leon. Who would you pick?"  
  
"You've been using my car?"  
  
"Of course. I kicked Edwin, Jose, and Jordan's butts in it last Saturday night. It was quite a rush. The amount of kick from the NOS in that thing is unreal." Her grin got bigger as his face got even more stunned.  
  
"You won races in MY car?" Dom looked like he couldn't believe it and he didn't know if he was pleased about it or not.  
  
"Yep. I can't have everyone think that just because you do most of the driving I can't race anymore. So I decided to show them I was the real deal. What better way to do it then to race in a strange car and win."  
  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I'm gonna come home to find out LA doesn't have a king of the streets anymore, it has a queen."  
  
"Well, duh. You didn't expect me to give up racing for a whole month did you?" She threw his own line back into his face. Bianca arrived with their food.  
  
Dom smiled and thanked her and she left with a smile and a flirty walk. Torrie tried not to let her displeasure over this show to Dom but it did piss her off. Dom started to eat and so did Torrie. A lot of her displeasure faded when she realized that the dish Dom ordered for her included some of her favorite foods. He knew her so well.  
  
"I didn't expect you to give up racing but I didn't expect you to drive my car in races without telling me either." Dom said to her and she realized he was actually mad at her about his car.  
  
"Well, it smells like you in that car and it was nice to drive around in it. It made me feel closer to you." She said with a lost little girl look up at him from under the black fan of her lashes.  
  
"You know how to play me girl. I don't know how you do it." He couldn't stay mad at her when she gave him that look. "But you didn't have to race my car to drive my car." She looked at him with one black winged brow cocked up.  
  
"But where's the fun of just driving a car like the 8?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
They finished eating and Bianca brought the check. Torrie stood up to excuse herself to go to the washroom. She didn't see the man from the other side of the room get up at the same time.  
  
John positioned himself behind a half wall where he could easily get to the washroom undetected and took aim at the cord of the huge chandelier with his 9mm silenced weapon. He patiently waited for Torrie to pass under the light fixture. When she was about to step under it he took careful aim and shot the cord, severing it and starting the fixture plummeting toward Torrie's head.  
  
Torrie heard a strange noise and looked up to see the chandelier falling toward her at an alarming rate. She dove out of the way just as it crashed into the floor. While everyone was rushing to her side to see if she was ok John slipped quietly back to his seat in the dark back corner.  
  
"Torrie!" Dom called as he ran up to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. I can't believe that almost fell on me." Torrie said from her seat on the floor. She was in shock. She didn't know what would have happened if the light had landed on her head but she knew it wouldn't have been good. "It could have killed me." She started to get upset thinking of the close call she'd just had.  
  
"It's ok Torrie. It was just a freak accident. You got out of the way. It's ok." Dom helped her up and took her into his arms. "Come on. Let's go." He started to lead her out of the restaurant. Alfonso ran up to them.  
  
"I don't know what could have happened. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Man. You couldn't have known. She's ok." Dom tried to reassure the other man. Alfonso was clearly very upset about the incident.  
  
"The light was old, it was here when we moved in. I should have gotten it checked out."  
  
"It's really ok." Torrie tried to reassure Alfonso. She was fine, if shook up and she was feeling better every minute. It had just been an accident, after all.  
  
"You're too good to me to forgive me for this."  
  
"Don't mention it. Like Dom said, you couldn't have known. It was just a accident." Torrie smiled and taking Dom's hand she left the restaurant.  
  
"The bitch has 9 lives like a fucking cat." John said under his breath. Watching her walk away from every plan he threw her way was getting very old, very quickly. He waited till he knew they'd be gone from the curb in their car and then got up with a smile for the waitress, paid and left. He was done trying to kill the bitch for the evening, he'd have another go at it the next day. He knew where she was staying. He left in his BMW, easily sliding into the center of traffic unnoticed.  
  
"You still ok to go out somewhere else baby?" Dom asked Torrie in the car.  
  
"Sure. I'm fine." She answered. She wasn't fine, but she didn't want to ruin Dom's plans or sit around and dwell on the evening's events either. "Where you taken me?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Dom grinned and turned the car off to their destination. They pulled into the parking lot of a large dance club.  
  
"You're taken me dancing?" Torrie asked. She couldn't remember Dom ever wanting to go out dancing. He danced with her at home and there was that one time he came to the club to punish her but he never wanted to go out just to go out.  
  
"Yep. Let's go." Dom got out of the car then came around, helped her out and they walked up to the door. They bypassed the line and went right it. It seemed that Dom was more well known then Torrie had even figured. He was already something of a celebrity.  
  
"Dom!" A group of people yelled from a table off to one side.  
  
"Who're they?" Torrie asked.  
  
"People from the class. Come on, I'll introduce you." Dom took her hand and led her toward the table. "Hey guys." Torrie hung back behind Dom. She was still scared his New York friends wouldn't like her or they'd think she was stupid or not good enough for Dom. Dom was like gravity and he did pull people in. Sometimes he pulled them in so far they overlooked all his flaws. She was scared they'd see Dom as perfect but see all her flaws and find her wanting.  
  
"Hey Mr. T. Who's the pretty lady?" The guys from Dom's class all knew his girlfriend was in California. They didn't know that she'd been coming up to visit. They thought that Dom had picked up some girl for the night. They did wonder why she was hanging back behind Dom and looking so shy. The guy who'd spoken was one of the most confident guys in the class.  
  
"This is my girlfriend. Finally got her to come visit me." Dom smiled. He tried to pull Torrie up in front of him and she moved with reluctance and stood with her back against Dom and tried to keep the smile on her face.  
  
"How'd a guy like you get a girl like this huh? She'd be better off with me." One of the students said, joking around. "What'dya think sweet thing?"  
  
"Depends." Torrie grinned. This guy's teasing was putting her at ease.  
  
"On what sugar?"  
  
"If you could beat me on the street of course. I couldn't be with a man who couldn't beat me on the street. Dom's the only one who's ever been able to." Torrie winked up at Dom who laughed.  
  
"She's been racing my RX-8 too, without telling me, the little witch."  
  
"And winning I might add." Torrie looked up at Dom.  
  
"Let's go dance." Dom said, looking down at Torrie. He wanted to show her off to his friends. He didn't know how insecure Torrie was about what his friends would think of her.  
  
"I don't know Dom."  
  
"You know you wanna dance with me. You always want to dance with me. You get mad at me for not wanting to dance more. So let's dance. Let's show these guys how it's done." The group started to cheer. They didn't think that someone the size and shape of Dom could be much of a dancer and they were ready to see their teacher make a fool of himself. Torrie looked around the group and saw that sentiment on their faces.  
  
"Ok, let's go dance." Torrie grinned up at her man. They were gonna show these people a thing or two. She took off her over shirt, tossed it to the cocky kid who'd called her sugar and allowed Dom to lead her onto the dance floor. The rhythmic sounds of an R and B song filled the club. Torrie knew what Dom had in mind in that second. Salsa. He'd taught her how to salsa dance over the course of the time she'd been with him. She'd taken to the dance easily and she knew that it looked good. Well, she thought that anyone could look good dancing with Dom.  
  
He pulled her against him and the song got underway. Dom spun and dipped Torrie and slowly people stopped dancing just to watch them move together. They moved in perfect grace together and people couldn't help but notice how well matched they were. As Dom spun Torrie around again her hair made a simmering curtain as it moved and flowed around her. They flowed together like water in a stream. The song ended with Torrie pulled with her back against Dom's front. There was a rousing round of applause for them and Torrie blushed at the attention. They made there way back over to the group.  
  
"Wow man. You weren't kidden when you said you and your girl could dance." The same cocky kid said.  
  
"You're a great dancer." The only other girl in the group said to Dom. Torrie realized there was yet another New York girl who had a crush on her man.  
  
"Naw, Torrie's the great dancer."  
  
"He's just being modest for once. Dom taught me that dance. I'd never have been able to do anything like that without him." Torrie took a seat. Dom went off to use the bathroom and get a drink. The other girl shot her a look that Torrie couldn't read. "So, are you taking this course?" Torrie asked her.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?" The girl asked snidely. "You think all women should cook and clean and grow their hair out long and spend all day primping at home? You don't think women can be mechanics?" Torrie knew that was a shot at her. This other girl thought that Torrie did nothing but sit at home and wait for Dom to come to her all day long. She couldn't just let that go.  
  
"Um, no. I work in Dom's garage at home actually, and own a performance auto parts store with my dad. I was just curious. I was going to ask you what made you interested in RX-7's specifically.  
  
"Chill out Karen." Cocky kid answered. "Just cause you have a crush on the big Dawg doesn't mean you should be mean to this lovely woman. Wanna dance wit me while you wait on Big D sugar?" Now that Torrie knew the kid was harmless she didn't see any harm in it. She wanted to get away from Miss Attitude too.  
  
"Sure. Let's dance." Torrie stood up and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. She danced two dances with Dom's student till 'the big Dawg' himself cut in on them. She and Dom danced several more songs then they said good night and left for the hotel. They went to bed exhausted as soon as they got back. 


	62. Autumn in New York

Chapter 62 - Autumn in New York  
  
AN: Short chapter. Sorry. I was really busy this week. I'll try to post more soon. I'm trying to shake things up some but don't worry. We'll try for that happy ending at some point yet. Oh and I have a favour to ask. Everyone go read Returning by Ubiquitous-Angel. It's crazy good. I mean really good. She's mean ;)(go read it and you'll see why I say that.) but it's a great story. And WOW I got 200 reviews. That's mad. Thanks to everyone. On with the story.  
  
Torrie woke up from one of the best nights sleep she could remember in a long time. She belonged sleeping with Dom. She sat up and stretched, then looked down to where Dom was still asleep on his side facing her with his arm over her waist. She smiled and slid out from under his arm and went to the bathroom.  
  
She decided to take a shower while she was there and within seconds the bathroom was filled with billowing steam as she took a shower so hot it was turning her pale skin a bright pink. She was singing 'Sugar Sugar' while she washed her hair when she felt someone else's hands start to work the shampoo through the strands.  
  
"Argh!" She screamed in shock, then calmed down when she realized it must be Dom. "When did you wake up?"  
  
"Just now. And like always I find out you're hogging the shower first and using all the hot water."  
  
"Dom. I doubt very much there's a hot water shortage in a place this size. I woulda been a while longer though."  
  
"I know. I couldn't wait."  
  
"You're such a dirty boy you needed the shower right away?" Torrie giggled and Dom growled.  
  
"No. I only got three days with you and I'm not wasting any of it." Dom started to rinse the soap out of her hair. "Wash my hair for me next?" Torrie giggled.  
  
"You don't have any. But you can have some of mine. Some of it has to go."  
  
"No way. We had this conversation in the shower before I think. You cut this hair and I'll beat you." Dom said turning her around. "Besides it's all clean now."  
  
"Is it?" Torrie asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Dom answered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
They were in the shower so much longer Torrie had really started to worry about using up all the hot water but there had been lots right till they turned the tap off.  
  
"Get ready. We're goin out on the town." Dom told her as she was brushing her hair out.  
  
"Oh are we?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? What did you think we were gonna do?"  
  
"Well, I figured it would involve seeing a lot of this room." Torrie giggled.  
  
"And it will, but not solely that." Dom chuckled back and went to get dressed himself. Torrie walked out of the bathroom in a towel a few minutes later to try and take a queue from what Dom was wearing about what she should wear. He had this thing about not wanting to tell her what they were going to be doing and it drove her crazy as much as it made her happy to see how happy Dom was that he got to surprise her.  
  
He was wearing yet another pair of his khaki pants and a black shirt. She shook her head at his predictability but grinned at the same time because it was just so Dom. She wouldn't expect him to wear anything else. But it was still funny. Just like Vince and his tank tops and those dirty blue jeans he always wore. She pulled on a pair of jeans herself. They were slit up the front to the mid thigh and held closed with criss-crossing leather thongs. She put on her boots and then a red baby tee. She pulled on Dom's jacket and then walked out to meet him in the sitting room.  
  
"You ready?" Dom asked.  
  
"I guess. Do I look ready?"  
  
"You look like someone I want to take back to bed." Dom leered.  
  
"Yeah, well, you made me get dressed so now you better take me out somewhere to make it worth my while."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Dom laughed as he held the door open.  
  
They walked to the car and got in. Dom started it up and turned out of the parking garage. He started off down the New York streets.  
  
"So where are we going?" Torrie asked. Dom looked over at her. "Wait. Lemme guess. It's a surprise." Torrie laughed at the look on Dom's face. Busted.  
  
"Yeah. It's a surprise. Just enjoy the scenery as we get there. What do you think of New York so far Torr?"  
  
"Well, it's big." She started.  
  
"It's no bigger then LA." Dom answered.  
  
"Maybe not, but it feels bigger. I think it's because it's so different. It has so many different places in it. And it's cold."  
  
"It's winter. But I guess it does get colder here then it does at home."  
  
"Dom! They get snow here for crying out loud. That's cold." Torrie giggled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess the decorations for Christmas are something to see here though. I personally don't think it's worth living in snow though." Dom shuddered at the thought of living anywhere that had weather that dropped below freezing.  
  
"I couldn't do it. I find this weather cold. But it's fun for a few days. I wouldn't want to have to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe of warm clothes."  
  
"You wouldn't? You and Mia can shop the malls empty. I can't believe you wouldn't want to shop for a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"Well, I'd love to back in California where I could buy nice clothes that suit me not where I have to think about wearing cloths to keep me warm."  
  
"I see. I didn't know my girl was so vain. You want to be able to wear clothes to show off in year round. You don't think you could look sexy in pants and a sweater?" Dom asked as he laughed at her.  
  
"I can look sexy in nothing at all." Torrie threw back and then laughed because it was obvious from the look on Dom's face he was thinking of her wearing nothing at all.  
  
"Um, maybe we will just go back to the hotel." Dom said.  
  
"No way. You told me you had something to show me." Torrie pointed down the road. "So take me where ever and show me."  
  
"Ok." Dom made a turn, then another turn and the waterfront area came into view. Torrie saw what she figured was their goal.  
  
"Wow." She breathed out. "The statue of Liberty. It's beautiful." Torrie had seen the statue on pictures and post cards but never in person and it was magnificent.  
  
They parked the car and got in line to buy tickets for the ferry that would take them to Ellis Island to see the statue and the Ellis Island museum. 


	63. coincidence?

Chapter 63 - Coincidence?  
  
AN: Well. I've never been into the USA and as such I've never seen any of the stuff in this chapter first hand. So I did some research. However there's a lot of stuff that the websites I checked out about the Statue of Liberty didn't cover. So I'm claiming creative licence here. ;) I'm entitled, it's my story. I did my best to be accurate but...Oh, and I do know the statue is closed to visitors right now, you can just visit the park, but in my world it's open as per normal! That about covers it. Enjoy.  
  
Torrie and Dom bought tickets to get on the ferry that would take them across to Liberty Island and the incredible climb that would take them to the top of the statue. They stood on the bow of the boat and the wind whipped Torrie's hair everywhere. Dom laughed as he caught it all and held it behind her so he could enjoy the view without eating hair. He leaned in close and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think?" Dom asked from behind Torrie.  
  
"It's really unbelievable. I'd never have thought it was this big in pictures, you know?" She answered in awe.  
  
"I know. That was what I thought the first time the guys took me to see it too. They had this idea of what every non New Yorker should see and this was one of the things."  
  
"I'm glad you're taking me here. I wanna buy postcards for everyone."  
  
"Do you know how many steps there are to get to the top?" Dom asked.  
  
"Nope." Torrie laughed. "But I bet you're gonna tell me."  
  
"Smart ass. There's 354 to the observation area in the crown. Think you can make it?"  
  
"I know I can, old man. You I worry about." Torrie giggled.  
  
"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" Dom chuckled as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Nope. Never." She laughed and Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they watched the magnificent statue grow bigger and bigger as they neared it.  
  
John watched them with a sneer from his vantage point on another deck. They acted so in love. It was sickening. John did wish he could just kill the large bald man and then keep the girl for himself, but he was being paid, and well paid for that matter, to do away with the girl. And do away with her he would. He was madder then hell that she kept skirting his attempts to take her out.  
  
It had to look like an accident and it was getting harder and harder to think up things he could do to her that would look accidental. He saw how close to the island they were and started to move into position. He had another idea and he was ready to put it into effect.  
  
He watched as his prey started to head down the deck toward the exit. He started to move as well.  
  
"I don't know where to begin Dom. There looks like so much to see." Torrie stated as they started to move through the crowd of people that were waiting to disembark the ferry.  
  
"Start with turning around and getting a look at Manhattan from here." Dom answered with a grin. Torrie turned around and looked at the beautiful skyline of Manhattan against the bright blue sky.  
  
"That's fantastic. Can we go back and get some pictures of it for Vince and the rest of the team?"  
  
"On the way home you'll have tonnes of time for taking pictures of it. Let's go take some of the island first." Dom started to move her off the ferry again.  
  
"Ok. Ok. No need to push me." Torrie giggled as she was herded toward the exit by Dom.  
  
John slowly moved toward them in the crowd. He saw Torrie begin to turn around in time to move behind a very large man and not be seen. He waited, peeking around occasionally till they started to move again. He really didn't think the girl would recognize him anyway but he didn't want to take any chances. When his quarry started to move again so did he.  
  
He was slowly getting closer and closer to Dom and Torrie. He walked almost directly behind them and waited for the right time. He finally got the opportunity he had been waiting for when they broke free of the crowd and began to walk near the railing of the top level of the ship where they'd been watching the statue grow nearer and larger for the last 20 minutes. He waited patiently for another few minutes while he watched for the ultimate time to move in and execute his plan.  
  
The opportunity arose when the crowd crushed inward as it bottle necked at the top of the stairs. In the crush of people John got as close as he could to the person directly behind Torrie and gave that man a shove into the girl. It worked out perfectly and she went flying toward the railing as he slipped off into the crowd and watched to see if he was going to be successful.  
  
As the large man behind her crashed into Torrie she was tossed toward the railing of the ship with alarming speed and force. She stumbled backwards from the force of his impact even as she tried to remain in her position and not go flying. Her arms flailed and her face had a startled look of surprise, her mouth making a startled little o of shock. As she stumbled backward she felt her back hit the rail and her feet start to lift off the deck of the ship. She knew she was going over the railing and screamed.  
  
"Torrie." Dom called out and made a grab for Torrie as she flew toward the railing. He didn't know if he could stop her headlong flight in time to save her from flying over the side of the ship. Dom dove at Torrie and grabbed her just as the small of her back hit the railing and she started to sail over it backwards.  
  
"Dom." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so sure I was going to fall over the rail."  
  
"What happened Torrie?" Dom asked with a frown. He was starting to get suspious of all the strange things happening to Torrie since she'd been in New York. One or two near misses could just be a bad day, or coincidence. Three in a day and a half was a bit much to be mere coincidence. He realized that Torrie might think he was mad at her for her near fall and calmed his voice. He realized that she was on the verge of tears. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forhead.  
  
"I don't really know. Someone bumped into me from behind really hard. I don't know if anyone could bump into me that hard by mistake." Torrie was very shaken by yet another close call with an accident that could have killed her.  
  
"I think it would have had to be a mistake Torrie. I mean it's not like anyone in New York would want to push you over the edge of the ship."  
  
"I guess not Dom but I mean they bumped me hard."  
  
"I would guess someone tripped or something and hit you." Dom tried to calm her down. "Come on, let's get off this ferry and go climb the statue. You can take lots of great pictures from the crown."  
  
"Ok, let's go." She giggled at Dom's knowledge of her. He knew she loved to take pictures and he knew that promising her the chance to take some interesting ones for the team off the top of the statue was just the thing to calm her down and get her moving off the boat. They got off the ferry without further incident and Torrie started snapping pictures of the island and the statue from the ground as they made their way to the line to see the statue.  
  
"You didn't tell me the lines were this long." Torrie complained as they waited for their turn to climb the statue. They'd been waiting for 30 minutes and she was getting impatient. She shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"I knew you'd refuse to come if you'd known how long the waits were." Dom answered her. Torrie tended to lean toward impatience and Dom had known that standing still for an hour was going to be hard for her.  
  
"For a guy who's been quoted as saying 'I live my life a quarter mile at a time' you sure seem to have a lot of patience."  
  
"Yeah well, when I told that certain person who seems to tell you a lot of what I've told him," Dom paused to give Torrie a speculative look, "that, gave him that whole speech about nothing else mattering, I didn't know what I was saying. I mean, the racing's important to me. Don't get me wrong. It is. But my team, my sister, the store, the garage, you, you're all more important to me then the racing. Then the rush."  
  
"So why'd you tell Brian what you did?"  
  
"There was a point in my life when the racing was the only thing that kept me sane. But it's been getting better ever since I.Well, stopped doing shit I shouldn't've been doin. And of course since I met you."  
  
"You are so full of it. Full of it but sweet." Torrie smiled up at Dom as she followed the lady in front of her closer and closer to the statue.  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth. You always think I'm pulling a fast one when I tell you stuff like that."  
  
"I don't think you're full of it. I just don't know how to respond so I try to play it off." Torrie answered honestly without thinking.  
  
"Try saying thanks and giving me one of those pretty smiles instead." Dom told her. She laughed and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See, was that hard?"  
  
"No. I guess not. Hey look, we're almost there." Torrie realized while they'd been talking the line had advanced to the entrance of the statue. "You ready for a climb?"  
  
"I am. I hope you can make it." Dom smirked. "I've done it before so I know what I'm in for. You're in for a surprise."  
  
"I'm the one who's in shape. You're the one who complains about any and all strenuous activity."  
  
"We'll see." Dom said just as the attendant gave them the info that it was their turn to start up the stairs of the statue. They started up the stairs, Torrie ahead of Dom.  
  
Each one was out of breath and finding the going tough but neither of them would admit it so they each trucked on. People who knew them both, and indeed the two people in question would have been hard pressed to pick which one was more stubborn, who had more determination. Neither of them would ever give up or let on to the other that they needed a rest or to go slower. So they both flew up the stairs, one after the other.  
  
They arrived at the top of the stairs, each out of breath, but each trying to pretend they were ok. Torrie slowly made her way over to the windows of the crown and looked out.  
  
"Wow." She breathed out. "This is fantastic." She started to unpack her camera.  
  
"It's nice eh?" Dom said as he peeked out the window from about 3 feet back. He was looking at Torrie like she was crazy for being as close to hanging out the window as she could get.  
  
"You scared'a hights or something Dom?" Torrie said as she laughed at him.  
  
"No. I just don't like them." Dom said back. Torrie laughed harder.  
  
"So why'd we come here?" Torrie got out through her laughter.  
  
"I knew you'd want to see it." Torrie grabbed him in an impulsive hug.  
  
"Well, thanks then. But I guess you need the exercise anyway." Dom growled and pulled her closer for a second before letting her go.  
  
"Finish taking your pictures and let's go."  
  
"Yes sir." Torrie answered with a cocky salute and went to take the pictures she wanted. She ended up taking two rolls of film and got several shots of Dom. Both while he was looking and knew what she was up to, and while he wasn't looking. She had high hopes for some of those candid shots. She hoped they'd show the world the real Dom. The Dom the team knew. She let him take several pictures of her, all the while he'd been doing it he'd been trying to avoid seeing over the edge of the window.  
  
When they were done they headed down the stairs. They reached the bottom of the statue and browsed the gift shop. Torrie picked out souvenirs for all the guys and Mia and Letty.  
  
"You're not buying anything for Chris?" Dom asked.  
  
"No. She's not my friend and she sure as hell isn't family." Torrie answered and it was one of the cattiest things Dom had ever heard leave her mouth.  
  
"You're not still mad at her over that one little thing she did are you?" Dom continued with out waiting for Torrie to answer, figuring he knew the answer already. "I mean, ok, she was rude, but it was a while ago and she was having a really bad day."  
  
"I'll give you that Dom but I still don't like her. And if you want her to have souvenir you can get her one. I'm not." Torrie picked up a key chain with the statue on in and started to walk up to the cash register.  
  
"You're not jealous of her over Vince are you?" Dom asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.  
  
"Dom! Don't be silly." Torrie answered him. "I'm with you. I love you. I'm with you because I want to be. And let's get one thing straight right now. If I wanted Vince, I'd have Vince." Dom growled. "But I want you." Torrie said and set her stuff down on the counter then paid for it.  
  
"All I'm saying is it's awfully strange that you still don't like this girl because of that one little thing she did so long ago you know. I think Vince likes her."  
  
"Well, that's obvious Dom but it's not like she went out of her way to play nice with me since then. Every time I talk to Vince she still gives me dirty looks. You should have seen the one she gave me when she found out he was driving me to the airport alone. She's seen you, she knows we're a couple. Why she thinks I'm after Vince when she's seen you is beyond me." Torrie frowned then took her bag of items from the clerk with a smile.  
  
"Maybe because you run to Vince so much." He saw her go to open her mouth and say something but stopped her with a hand. "I'm not saying it's bad, or that you should stop. Just that you run to Vince a lot. Since you take up so much of his time, and you're so close to him she might see you as intruding on her time with Vince. Maybe that's fair and maybe it's not but they're practically a couple and you can't be mad at her for being jealous of you spending a lot of time with her boyfriend."  
  
"I can too be mad about that. I've known Vince or a long time. He's been my friend though some rough stuff and I'm not going to change how I act around him at this point. This is a tired subject anyway and I didn't fly 3000 miles to talk about it." Torrie changed the subject. "Where are we getting lunch?" Dom laughed.  
  
"You'll see." He allowed her to pick a new topic in the interest of peace. They got into the car and headed off. They ended up on fifth avenue. "I thought you might want to do some shopping after lunch."  
  
"Dom. You're taking me shopping?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You must really love me huh? I know you hate to shop."  
  
"I do and I do. Let's get lunch in one of these little cafés then we'll go shopping."  
  
"Deal." They walked into one of the small restaurants along the street and sat down.  
  
John watched them go into the shop from across the street. He was running out of ideas for what he could do. He couldn't do anything in such a small shop so he decided to simply lie in wait to watch for them to leave. He'd have to come up with something. He could just shoot the girl but there would be no way to have that explained away as an accident.  
  
He'd just have to follow them around and watch for opportunities to present themselves. All he knew was the girl had to die.  
  
Torrie and Dom ate then headed off to shop. 


	64. Girls can shop

Chapter 64 - Girls can shop.  
  
Dom was starting to feel like some sort of pack animal. He had bags upon bags of stuff that he was carrying around for Torrie while she continued to shop with wild abandon. He hadn't known any one person could buy so much stuff or spend so much money in one sitting. It seemed she was as much in her element in warm pants and his high school jacket in New York shopping on 5th Avenue as she was in her much less conservative clothes standing next to her car waiting to slaughter somebody who'd run his mouth on the street at the warehouse. The strange thing about Torrie was that she was as much in her element there as she was at the warehouse. She looked like she belonged on 5th avenue shopping for high fashion. But Dom knew she looked like she belonged on his arm and in his car around races too. Belonged racing her own car. She was a fitting queen to his king. She ruled the streets with grace, and she was almost as impossible to beat as he was.  
  
She'd bought a blue dress shirt for Vince. She said it matched his eyes. Dom tried not to point out the last time he'd seen Vince dressed up in any form had been when they'd gone to their senior prom. That had been quite a few years ago.  
  
She'd bought Mia shoes. Torrie said they were Prada and that made them special. She'd told him that Mia would flip. Dom had almost flipped when he'd seen how much the shoes were. But he kept his opinion on buying shoes that cost more then some cars he'd seen for sale to himself. Mia was the fashion queen. No doubt if the shoes were the height of fashion Mia would love them. Dom also pretended not to notice that Torrie had picked out more then one pair for Mia and a few for herself at the same time. He had to remind himself that they could afford to go crazy every now and again.  
  
He groaned when he realized that he was going to have to carry three more bags of stuff when she was done. It was getting out of hand. She'd already gone to FAO Schwarz and bought Jesse a bunch of games for the PS2, and some model cars, and then at one of the many clothing stores they'd gone to she'd gotten him some tee shirts and jeans she thought he'd like.  
  
She'd gotten Leon 'the cutest little thing' which had been a die cast skyline in yellow that had a button on the bottom that when pressed lit up lights inside the car and the headlights. She'd also gotten Leon some jersey tank tops with various New York related things on them. She'd gotten Vince something else and he hadn't caught what it was. Dom figured it was intentional, like she didn't want him to know what she'd gotten Vince.  
  
If that was the case Dom was predicting trouble when ever she got home and Torrie gave Vince her gifts. He'd predict that Chris was not going to be pleased. Dom figured he might have to call Mia and make sure the peace was kept. He didn't want to find out that Torrie and Chris had had a cat fight on the front lawn. Something was going to come to a head there and Dom didn't know how or what. It worried him when he let himself think about it.  
  
By the time he had thought of all that Torrie had finished with her Prada purchases and she'd handed him the 4 additional bags she wanted him to carry and had rushed headlong out of the store and was off down the street to the next store that looked interesting.  
  
"Torrie, slow down."  
  
"I'm just trying to get to the next store Dom. I'm not going that fast."  
  
"I have like a hundred of your bags here so go easy on me."  
  
"Come on Dom. It's not that many." She laughed at him.  
  
"Well, they're heavy ok. You bought some heavy stuff at the toy store."  
  
"But you're so big. Surely you can handle it." He gave her a dirty look. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're getting old. Would you like to find somewhere to stop for a sit down break and an Ensure?" She giggled at him.  
  
"I'll show you old when I get to set this stuff down."  
  
"I'm sure you will." She purred at him then started off toward Saks.  
  
"What do THEY sell?" Dom asked, almost whining. He'd never dreamed she'd want to do SO much shopping when he offered. She'd been at it forever it seemed and he was ready to stop.  
  
"They sell stuff I might wish to buy. I still have to find some stuff for Letty you know. She's not as easy to shop for as Mia."  
  
"How is it you and Letty get along? I never figured that out. You almost killed each other the first time you ever met and now you're like best friends."  
  
"Well, she was bound to figure you that you're not exactly the best catch in the world at some point. Once she had that figured out we were bound to get alone. We have most of the same interests. She's basically lived the life I wish I had. She got to build cars and race them right from her childhood."  
  
"So I'm a bad catch am I?" Dom looked slightly hurt.  
  
"No, just not for her. Once she got past wanting you because she'd always had you and realized that the two of you weren't good for each other anymore things were bound to be fine. You know she really likes Brian's friend?"  
  
"Really?" Dom found that slightly hard to believe.  
  
"Really." Torrie confirmed.  
  
"But he has the worst looking car I've ever seen."  
  
"Yeah, but Letty doesn't and maybe it doesn't matter to her what his car looks like."  
  
"Not matter to Letty what someone drives?"  
  
"Ok, so it likely matters but Brian says that Rome's car is really quite fast. No fast like your car but fast."  
  
"You say that like you know how it's not faster then my car." Dom narrowed his eyes and waited expectantly for Torrie to answer.  
  
"Well." She trailed off.  
  
"Well what Torrie?"  
  
"Well, maybe one of those times I raced your car he decided that he wanted to try and beat me and I kicked his ass." Torrie looked slightly chagrined at admitting she'd raced his car again.  
  
Dom laughed. He was glad that she'd kicked the other man's ass, even if it was with his car. Much as he wanted Letty to be happy there was a small part of him that still hated to see her with another man. Not that he wanted her back but he was use to thinking of Letty as his girl. Even though she wasn't anymore he'd told her that he'd take care of her for life and he'd meant it. As long as Rome was good to Letty then Dom would let it go. But he still wanted to make sure that he was always the best racer and that he had a better car too.  
  
"You're not too mad about me racing your car are you?" Torrie asked as they walked down the sidewalk toward the place where they'd left the car.  
  
"I'm finding it funnier and funnier the more I think about it but you really should have asked me first."  
  
"I guess I should have. But the look on your face was priceless when you found out about it." Torrie giggled.  
  
"I'm glad you find me so amusing." Dom answered as he popped the trunk of the car and started setting the bags into it. She'd bought so much stuff that some of it had to go into the back seat. When Torrie saw it all in the car and saw how much room it took up in the car she realized just how much she'd asked Dom to carry. It was a good thing he was so strong. They got it all loaded in and then took off.  
  
"I didn't know how much stuff you were carrying Dom. Was it really heavy?" She crooned in baby talk voice.  
  
"Yeah, it was. But not too heavy for me. Look at these arms!" Dom made a growl face and made his biceps pop up. Torrie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you a few more things to do with those arms later."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"You know it. Where are we going now?"  
  
"Supper then a surprise."  
  
"A surprise? What is it?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Dom clammed up. Much as Torrie nagged he wouldn't tell her where they were going. They pulled up to a fancy restaurant and got out. They walked in and they were given a table right away.  
  
"Is there a place in New York that doesn't know who you are?" Torrie asked Dom with a look.  
  
"I had a reservation. It's not like they seated us because they knew me."  
  
"Sure Dom. Sure." Torrie told him as she started to browse her menu. Dom just smirked at her and started to look at his own. They ordered then sat back with their drinks to wait for their meals to come.  
  
John was sitting in the same restaurant, again wondering if he wasn't able to deal with the girl this time what he would do to get rid of her. He was running out of ideas. He was going to try and poison her this time with a poison that would make it look as though she had choked. He hoped that the issue of Torrie would be a non issue by the time he walked out of the restaurant.  
  
He watched carefully. He'd scouted the bathroom out and it was close to where the waiters came out with the completed food. He was going to wait till the waiter seemed like he was heading toward Torrie and her boyfriend and then go and add the poison to the food. It was in a small compartment on his ring and it was a tasteless, odourless powder. He should be able to easily blow it into the food on the tray.  
  
About 20 minutes went by when John saw the waiter head toward their table. It looked like it was their food. He got up and went to walk to the men's room in such a way that his path would intersect with the waiter's. He was able to blow the powder softly into the food and head to the bathroom with no one the wiser. He headed into the washroom to wait the 2 or 3 minutes it would take for the poison to take effect.  
  
"Here we are." The waiter told Dom and Torrie as he set down their meals. 


	65. CoincidenceMaybe Not

Chapter 65 - Coincidence? Maybe not.  
  
"This isn't what I ordered." Torrie said as the waiter went to set their food down.  
  
"That's not what I ordered either." Dom looked at the plate the waiter was holding.  
  
"My mistake. Please forgive me." The waiter stammered as he headed to the table to their right that really had ordered the food. A minute later their real order came out.  
  
Torrie was in the middle of eating her meal when the woman at the table to the right started to choke. Her husband panicked and another diner who was a doctor came running over to help the woman as she gasped for breath without success.  
  
"What is she choking on?" Torrie asked in concern as they tried to keep the woman alive.  
  
"She's not choking on anything." The doctor answered. "It's puzzling but if I had to guess I'd say there was something in the food that made her throat swell closed." The doctor turned to the sick woman's husband. "Does she have any food allergies?"  
  
"N-N-No." The frantic man answered. The doctor shook his head and continued to try to help the woman who'd eaten the tainted food.  
  
John came out of the bathroom to see Torrie and Dom fine as they'd been when he'd gone in and the wrong woman being worked on while she turned blue. He watched as the doctor kept the woman alive while they waited for an ambulance. He swore softly to himself at the luck of Torrie avoiding his plan again. The girl was so lucky. He was really running out of ideas. The girl had to die. If he couldn't make it look accidental then he'd have to just kill her. He'd killed many others and had never been caught so it didn't worry him. But the person who'd paid him for this job had been most insistent that it look like an accident. He'd have to call his boss soon and find out what he was to do if the girl continued to live through his best accident plans.  
  
Once the ambulance had taken the woman away and it had been assured that she'd be fine after some care at the hospital Torrie and Dom finished their meal and left.  
  
"Dom, this is getting strange." Torrie said to him as they drove through the streets to go back to their hotel.  
  
"What is princess?" Dom asked her. He knew but he didn't want to worry her so he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"That's 4 close calls that I've had with being killed or hurt since I got here."  
  
"How do you figure Tor?"  
  
"That food was almost ours. If I'd have eaten it then I could be the one choking. What if that doctor hadn't have been there? I wouldn't know how to save someone who's throat closed over. Would you?"  
  
"No. But there must be a logical reason for what happened to that woman. She must have an allergie to something she didn't even know about."  
  
"I don't think so Dom. Someone's trying to hurt us." Dom looked at Torrie then looked back at the road but the look on his face had been pure worry. 


	66. Evening surprise

Chapter 66 - Evening Surprise  
  
"Torrie, don't be silly. Who'd be out to hurt us?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's a lot of coincidences to have in a row. It really seems planned to me."  
  
"I think it's just a strange fluke. You'll see."  
  
"Dom you just don't want to worry me. But let's go unload the car. What do you have planned tonight?"  
  
"I have something up my sleeve."  
  
"What is with you and surprises lately?"  
  
"I don't know but I find it fun so humour me." Torrie sighed but dropped the subject as they parked the car and then started to unload it. It took two trips and when it was done she fell backwards on the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry I made you carry all that crap around. I didn't realize how much stuff I'd picked out."  
  
"I can handle it so don't worry about it." Dom said and fell back beside her on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I don't know how I'm getting it all home."  
  
"Maybe you should have bought more luggage while you shopped." Dom teased.  
  
"I'll likely need to just to get it all home." Torrie answered with a sigh.  
  
"I bet you will need another large suitcase." Dom told her then sat up.  
  
"No doubt. Now since you seem to be calling the shots, what now?"  
  
"Well, I believe you told me you'd show me some other uses you had in mind for my arms." Dom gave her a sly smile.  
  
"I guess I did. But you don't have anything planned for right now? You had every other second of today planned."  
  
"I don't have anything planned that can't wait for a while." With that Torrie grabbed Dom around the neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her.  
  
An hour later they were getting dressed again. And again Torrie had no idea what they were going to do, though not for lack of trying to get the info out of him.  
  
"Tell me where we're going?" Torrie asked, trying again to try and find out where Dom was taking her next.  
  
"Nope. All I'm telling you is you need to dress warm."  
  
"Well, that's cryptic. Warm how?"  
  
"Warm that you'd be ok going for a walk if you had to. So I guess that means shoes you could walk in too." Dom said and then laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Are we going for a walk?" She tried to worm more details out of him.  
  
"Maybe." He refused to give into her incessant questioning.  
  
"You are terrible." Torrie said with a sigh as she donned a cable knit sweater over a tank top and then sat down to pull on her boots. She was glad she'd brought boots with a sensible heel. She could only guess what Dom had in mind. She stood up and looked at Dom. She tried to take a clue from what he was wearing.  
  
But his jeans and red jacket over a black wife beater gave nothing away. She opened her mouth once again to ask him where they were going and like he knew what was coming he held up his hand.  
  
"Don't even bother. You'll know when we get there." Dom laughed at the thwarted look on Torrie's face. "You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be not knowing where we're going." She answered him.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Dom held a hand out to Torrie and she took it and allowed him to lead her down to the car. They got in the mustang and headed out of the underground parking lot. As they merged into traffic Torrie sat in her seat, puzzling about where Dom was taking her off to. She really had no idea. She figured it was involving a walk of some sort but Dom wasn't giving anything away. His face was a stowic as it always was as he piloted the car through the new york traffic as if he'd always been doing it.  
  
Dom was a more then competent driver and in truth anyone who could navigate LA's rush hours could easily handle New York at any time. But even still the rushing traffic combined with the lack of 4 point harnesses in the hired car did make Torrie some what nervous. She tried to hide it knowing instinctively that Dom would think she didn't find him a good driver or that she didn't think him capable of driving smartly if he knew she was nervous. She was still quite glad it was him driving and not her. No matter how comfortable she was navigating in and out of LA's worst traffic she had no desire to try it in New York. The drivers were more cut throat, more hostile.  
  
They pulled up to what Torrie supposed was their destination. It was a long, low building.  
  
"Where are we?" Torrie asked Dom.  
  
"Why don't we go in and see?" Dom asked as he got out of the car. Torrie followed him and they walked into the building. Smells that dropped her right back into her childhood assaulted her senses at the door. Smells of straw, hay, leather, and clean animal. Dom had taken her to a stable in the middle of New York? How was there such a place?  
  
"This is a stable?" Torrie asked, incredulously. Dom didn't know how she could know that from the main office. There were no horses or equipment related to them around. It could have been any office with any purpose.  
  
"How'd you know?" Dom asked, really curious as to how she'd figured it out.  
  
"I use to ride as a child. My mother insisted on it. She thought it was something that every well brought up young lady should know how to do. And lucky for me I enjoyed it. But as I got older it took a back seat to cars. And it took more then one horsepower to really make me excited. But I love horses. And also luckily my riding instructor thought that any horsewoman should get a rounded education and made me learn how to tack up my own horse and how to take care of him too. I use to have my own horse but when my mom died I sold him. I didn't have the time to ride anymore while I tried to get over my own loss and keep my dad from going out of his mind plus make sure the store didn't get run into the ground over it all. Then my dad went missing, or died as I thought at the time and I really didn't have time for it. But I still love horses. Why'd you take me here?" It wasn't like he'd known she could ride. How could he have?  
  
"I thought we'd both be newbies and go for a ride in Central park." Dom answered. He'd never been on a horse but they'd told him that they had horses gentle enough for anyone. He'd never counted on Torrie being an accomplished rider herself.  
  
"I'd love to go. But I'm no newbie." Torrie answered with a smirk. "We've finally found the one thing I can school you on."  
  
"Ha ha." Dom answered her. The manager joined them in the office before Torrie could answer back.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked Dom.  
  
"Yeah, I have reservations for two." Dom told the manager.  
  
"Yes, I see that. Two beginners?" The man asked, trying to make sure he had the right people.  
  
"Well, I thought so but it turns out my girlfriend has ridden before." Dom answered, shooting Torrie a look.  
  
"Really? How extensively?" The manager asked Torrie. They didn't get as many people who knew what they were about as they did newbies and if the girl could really ride it would give them a way to get one of the horses not suitable for beginners out for some exercise.  
  
"Well, I was intermediate II in dressage, I've jumped up to 4' 6", done some three day eventing, and I had gotten up to my western level 2 but I really only had interest in hunt seat so I didn't really work at western too hard." Torrie blushed at having gone on so much about her horseback riding ability.  
  
"Really? You jumped up to 4' 6"?" Torrie nodded. "You've jumped at a Grand Prix level?" Again all Torrie could do was nod. "What do you do now? I've never seen you on the circuits and I jump Grand Prix myself."  
  
"I don't ride anymore. Well, not horses at least."  
  
"Why ever not? I hate to see a talented young person throw away their gift."  
  
"I found cars and they took over my life. I guess riding just wasn't meant to be my life." Torrie was embarrassed to have what she felt as a huge let down to her dead mother be dragged out into the open.  
  
"Well, I'm going to ask if I can impose on you anyway." The manager started. "I rarely get people who can really ride in here very often. Can I give you a spirited mount? I can't really give the advanced horses out to people very often."  
  
"No problem. I'm sure it'll all come back right away." The manager nodded and smiled. He turned to Dom.  
  
"I take it you really are a novice."  
  
"You got me." Dom answered. The other man nodded and went out back. He motioned for them to follow him.  
  
"I'll put you on Honey." He told Dom. "She's a really sweet mare. I'm sure she won't give you any trouble at all. She'll mostly just want to follow the young lady's horse anyway." Dom looked in the stall at a honey coloured horse with soft brown eyes. She did look gentle, and she was a fair sized horse so he didn't feel bad about asking her to carry his weight.  
  
"What kind of horse is she?" Dom asked out of curiosity.  
  
"A quarter horse, thorobred cross." The manager answered as one of the stable employees began to saddle the horse. He walked up to another stall. "I'm Terry by the way." He held his hand out to Torrie.  
  
"I'm Torrie." She answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm putting you on Shatan." Terry stated and pointed out a stall in the back corner. Torrie walked up to the stall and peered in. A large black head with a white diamond under an unruly fetlock was tossed out over the half door. Torrie rubbed the nose of the black horse as she looked at Terry.  
  
"Mare or gelding?" She asked. Dom winced, waiting to hear gelding. He'd have pity for the horse.  
  
"Neither. Stallion." Terry answered and watched Torrie for any nervousness.  
  
"My favourite." She answered. "Arabian?" She asked with a very confused tone. The black horse had to be 17 and a half hands tall and that was huge for an Arab. But he had the pretty dished face and fine facial bones of the Arabian breed.  
  
"Pure blooded, his parents came straight out of the desert. You really know your horses." Terry smiled. "You don't think he'll be too much do you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just because his name directly translated is Satan doesn't mean he's an evil horse." Torrie grinned widely. She loved a challenge in all things.  
  
"He's not. He's just spirited. He needs a rider with a firm seat but soft hands." Terry said as he started to tack up the horse himself. "If you're dressage is as high level as you say you'll do fine."  
  
"Don't forget it's been years since I've done much riding."  
  
"It's like riding a bike. You don't forget. You're at a higher level then Shatan for dressage but he can jump higher then you've gone. But with a beginner with you you won't be doing any jumping on the bridle path. If you want to try him over some fences when you come back I'll make time."  
  
"We'll see." Torrie answered with a smile and watched with a giggle as Dom tried to mount a horse for the first time. It was hard to look graceful while bouncing on one foot with the other trapped in a stirrup. Eventually Dom gave up and used the mounting block.  
  
Torrie adjusted the stirrup, put her foot in, bounced once and settled gracefully into the saddle. She adjusted her weight then leaned over and tightened the girth of the saddle once more to make sure it was secure. She watched as one of the stable employees did the same for Dom and then Terry showed them the entrance to the bridle paths of the park.  
  
They started out down the path, the sun hitting the tree tops and grassy plains of Central park, dappling the ground of the woods as it filtered through the leaves.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me you rode?" Dom asked.  
  
"It never came up. I would have if you'd told me you wanted to go riding. It was so funny watching you try to mount up." Torrie giggled as they rode side by side. A squire darted out across their path and Honey just walked along. Shatan snorted and bucked. Torrie was waiting for it and it just made her laugh out loud with her head thrown back. She'd been too long without the feel of a powerful horse under her. It was nice to be back in the saddle again. It was something she would have to concider taking up as a hobby when she got back to California. And she had Dom to thank for reminding her of how much she use to enjoy the activity.  
  
"Well, it was hard. The horse is higher off the ground then it looks."  
  
"She looks, and well, my horse is bigger."  
  
"That hardly seems fair, you're the small one."  
  
"Yeah, but when that squirl ran across the road, if you'd been on Shatan you'd be half way home to LA by now."  
  
"He didn't look hard to control."  
  
"That's just because I've been doing this so long. It's all in how you sit the horse and hold the reins. You sit on her back like a sack of flour and hold the reins with no authority. If you'd been on Shatan he'd have known you had no control and he would have bolted. He knows from how I sit and how I have contact with his mouth that I have control and that I'm a rider. You're a passenger when it comes to horseback riding Dom." Dom opened his mouth to argue. Torrie cut him off. "It's not a bad thing, just the truth. It takes practise and lessons to learn to be a rider."  
  
"It's sort of like cars then. Most drivers are just drivers. It takes skill and practise to be a racer."  
  
"Exactly." Torrie smiled at Dom's car analogy and watched the path between Shatan's ears.  
  
"So, what's wrong with how I'm sitting on the horse?" Dom asked after a moment.  
  
"Well for one thing you need to sit up straight but not tense. Then you need to hold one rein in each hand like this." Torrie showed Dom how she was holding the reins. "Keep your elbows in. There should be a straight line formed by the reins and your forearms. Keep your knees in too, you should be gripping the horses sides with them. Push your heals down and try to keep your toes in." Torrie watched as Dom tried to follow her instructions.  
  
"This is harder then it looks."  
  
"Yep. It doesn't matter on Honey how you sit. She's a perfect trail horse. Just let her do her thing and sit however you feel comfortable." Torrie told Dom. She didn't want to see him ruin his ride trying to master all the technical aspects of English riding in one ride.  
  
"Good advice." Dom laughed and slouched back down. "Much better."  
  
They rode the main loop of the bridle path and as they headed back to the stable it was getting on to evening and the sun was setting. The firey sunlight glided the autom leaves various shades of red, orange, and golden yellow. The whole ride took about 2 hours. Torrie was just starting to get really into the ride but Dom looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Torrie giggled to herself. She remembered how hard it was to get used to long hours in the saddle.  
  
When they got back to the stable Torrie did end up taking Shatan over various jumps at the request of Terry who really wanted the horse to get a good workout. Torrie reassured Terry that Shatan hadn't given her any trouble and then Torrie and Dom headed off.  
  
"So what now?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I thought we'd go for a drive then I have another surprise." Torrie sighed then rolled her eyes. After a moment she laughed.  
  
"What?" Dom asked.  
  
"I have a surprise too." Torrie giggled as she admitted this to Dom.  
  
"What's that?" Dom asked.  
  
"You're not going to be able to move tomorrow."  
  
"Why's that?" Dom looked confused.  
  
"You're gonna be so saddle sore." Torrie started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I guess I'll have to do anything I want to get done requiring a lot of activity done tonight then will I?"  
  
"For sure." They went on a driving tour around the city. 


	67. Some things never change

Chapter 67 - Some things never change  
  
The rest of Torrie's stay in New York went by very fast. Both Torrie and Dom were subdued on Sunday realizing that the very next day Torrie was going back to California and it would be a further two weeks before they saw each other again.  
  
When Torrie woke up late on Monday morning she got up slowly. She was feeling very blue with thoughts of leaving for home on her mind. It was bittersweet for her. She missed the rest of the team and was anxious to be home with them and her father, but she knew she would miss Dom when she went back and she had enjoyed spending time with him away from their everyday lives as well. They'd gotten to know each other again. Something they'd been starting to lose out on back home just because of the everyday trials of life and the issues they tended to have with their fighting.  
  
She got out of bed and started to pack her suitcases. She'd had to buy two more to fit all the stuff she'd bought for herself and for gifts into to get them home. She wanted to be ready to go when Dom came to get her to take her to the airport. He was coming for her right when his class was over which was around 5 and he figured it would be 5:30 by the time he got back for her. Her plane left at 9pm and because of the time difference would land in California at 9pm local time. Vince was supposed to pick her up at the airport.  
  
'If he remembers me.' Torrie thought to herself as she packed. She cattily thought of Chris and how much she just didn't like the girl. She hadn't felt so strongly about not liking someone since high school. And since she'd been popular anyone she hadn't liked had mostly gone away. She wasn't proud of the fact now but she had mostly been able to make people disappear from her social sphere by simply ignoring them.  
  
She couldn't do that with Chris. One, it wasn't high school, and two, it wasn't her place to tell Vince who he could and could not see. She'd had her chance with Vince and she knew in her heart that it never would have worked because she knew she was meant to be with Dom. But Chris's continued general dislike of Torrie just made Torrie continue to dislike the other girl.  
  
Torrie was normally pretty in tune with other people's feelings and moods and she could tell that Chris didn't like her much at all because of the relationship she had with Vince. Chris wanted Vince, and she even seemed to have him to some extent, but she wasn't sure that Vince didn't want Torrie on some level and Torrie figured that Chris might even think she wanted Vince. Either instead of Dom or as well as Dom. There was no truth to it but telling the other girl that would mean talking to her. Talking to her about why they ended up not liking each other and talking about the fact that all Torrie wanted and had from Vince was friendship. Chris had to understand that Torrie wasn't going to stop being friends with Vince just because Chris didn't like it but she also should know that Torrie had no designs on him either Torrie figured.  
  
But telling Chris all that stuff would likely mean some sort of apology would have to be given by both girls but Torrie knew that she'd be the one that ended up going first. And she wasn't sure she was ready too. No matter how much she wanted the matter over and done with.  
  
She couldn't remember buying all the stuff she was busy packing, she thought as she bent over and picked up yet another box. She stretched and arched her back with her hands on her hips and checked the clock. It was going on 5 and she still wasn't done. With a groan she picked up another box and got back to it. As she picked up the last box she found one of Dom's shirts stuffed into the corner of the closet.  
  
With a muttered oath at Dom's carelessness of leaving one of his good shirts in a ball on the floor to collect wrinkles and dust instead of hanging it up or sending it out to be dry cleaned she picked it up and shook it out with then intention of hanging it up for him. As she shook it out she caught sight of a pinkish red stain on the collar. As she looked closer she got a whiff of a scent that did not belong to Dom. When she got a better look at the stain she realized it was lip gloss.  
  
She was in shock. Dom had lip gloss on his shirt collar and the shirt smelled of some other girl's perfume? So the whole time he'd told her he was lonely and missing her he'd been lying to cover up the fact he was seeing some other girl? She couldn't get the thoughts of it out of her head. And as she looked closer she realized the color of the gloss was familiar and so was the scent of the perfume. It reminded her of the girl from Dom's class she'd met when Dom had taken her out. Torrie tried to remember the other girl's name.  
  
She remembered that it had been Karen and the boy with the over confident attitude had accused her of having a crush on Dom that night at the club. And Karen had clearly not been happy to have been introduced to Dom's girlfriend. Could it have been because Dom had figured that Torrie would just continue to tell him she didn't want to travel? Could Karen have been mad to have to take a back seat for the weekend to Dom's real girlfriend? Torrie didn't know any of the answers but she did know she wasn't waiting around to find out. She couldn't. She was on the verge of hysterics and she knew nothing good ever came of her talking to Dom when she was in such a mood.  
  
She called the front desk and had them call her a shuttle to the airport. Then she had her bags brought down and she waited for her ride. She was running away from the problem but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was just so upset all she had on her mind was escape. She wanted to go somewhere to be alone and all she could think of was changing her flight and going home right away.  
  
Her cab pulled up and after she loaded all her stuff into the trunk the driver headed for the airport. As soon as they arrived she loaded all her baggage onto a cart and headed for the desk of the airline she was flying with. When she inquired about an earlier flight she was informed a seat was available on a plane that left at 6. The woman at the counter told Torrie that she should be able to make it. Torrie changed her ticket and got her bags checked. Within 45 minutes of arriving she was in the air, headed home. She was just glad that she'd gotten away before Dom found her.  
  
The plane ride was uneventful. She didn't even get anyone to sit beside. Takeoff and landing were hard on her because the first time she'd done it on the way out she'd had John to take her mind off the flight with his banter. On the way back to California she didn't know if she'd ever felt as alone as she did sitting in the plane by herself.  
  
When they landed she collected all her bags and looked around for Vince. She knew she'd landed two hours early but she couldn't help but hope he was already there for her. But he wasn't. The stress of trying not to break down before she was home and in private was starting to get to Torrie. She sat down on one of the plasic airport chairs and hung her head.  
  
*~*  
  
Dom came home from a particularly stressful day and called out to Torrie as soon as he got the door open to his room. When she didn't answer and he didn't see any of her stuff piled by the door ready to go he started to get frustrated. He figured she was still in bed and hadn't even woken up, let alone packed yet. He sighed in anger and headed through the rooms to the bedroom in the back. When he opened the door he wasn't really even looking.  
  
"Torrie, we gotta go. You gotta get up and get pack..." He trailed off as he realized the bed was both made and empty. "What the..." He walked around the bed and as he rounded the corner he realized the closet was empty and all Torrie's shopping and stuff was gone. He saw a flash of blue sticking out from under the bed and stooped down to pick it up. He hauled one of his shirts out from under the bed. Not one of his shirts...  
  
The shirt.  
  
"Aw, great!" He exclaimed in disgust, both with himself for leaving the shirt in the closet for Torrie to find and with Torrie for just taking off. He could have explained, if she'd just given him half a chance.  
  
He had to find Torrie before she got out of New York. He figured that she must have run to the airport. He had to explain before she ran away. Before she went back to New York and told the team. Told her father. He didn't want Letty to have a chance to start to fill Torrie's head with tales of Dom's cheating ways. Didn't want her father to tell her Dom was just a cheater and try to take Torrie away from him.  
  
He quickly grabbed up his coat and pulled it on and as he did he realized that Torrie had left his high school jacket over the back of one of the chairs. He remembered it had been the only coat she'd had to wear and he groaned at his own stupidity for letting Torrie find that stupid shirt once again. He hoped she wasn't cold, where ever she was.  
  
He drove to the airport in the RX-7 he'd borrowed so that he could drive Torrie to the airport in style so fast he was surprised he didn't get pulled over a hundred times on the way. Once he'd parked the car he went running into the airport and up to the company that held her ticket. When he asked after Torrie he was told she was gone, he'd just missed her. She'd changed her flight and the plane she'd ended up on had just left. He walked up to the window with a quiet oath and watched the plane that was likely carrying Torrie out of his life fly away.  
  
He walked to a quiet corner and called home.  
  
"Yo." Leon answered the family phone.  
  
"Hey Leon, it's Dom."  
  
"Hey Dawg! How's it goin?"  
  
"Not overly well. Have any of you guys heard from Torrie?" Dom asked, worry apparent in his voice.  
  
"Not lately. Why?" Leon asked, picking up on Dom's concern.  
  
"Something not overly good happened and she took off on her own. I was just wondering if she called anyone there first." Dom sighed.  
  
"Well, if she did it was likely Mia, Vince, or Letty. Do you want me to go ask them about her?"  
  
"Why don't you just put Vince on if he's around." Dom stated.  
  
"Sure Dawg." Leon went on the hunt for Vince and found him in the driveway adjusting something on his Nissan. "Dom wants to talk to you." Leon surrendered the phone to Vince.  
  
"What's up Brotha?" Vince asked as he took the phone.  
  
"I don't know where to start to answer that V." Dom stated. "Have you heard from Torrie?"  
  
"No, isn't she with you?" Vince asked, puzzled.  
  
"She was. She found something I didn't want her to find and she took off from here. She changed her flight and she's on her way home."  
  
"What did she find?" Vince asked, not sounding too impressed with his friend.  
  
"A shirt of mine with lipstick on the collar."  
  
"Well, what the fuck Dom? You messin around on Torrie?" Dom could hear the fact that Vince was ready to beat on him over the fact that he thought Dom had cheated on Torrie.  
  
"No. I was at a dance club with a bunch of the people in my course and this girl in the course started to hit on me. I tried to make her stop but she was pretty drunk. I could have embarrassed her I guess but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I just left as soon as I could and never let that girl and I be alone again. But I meant to get the shirt cleaned or throw it out before Torrie got here and forgot."  
  
"That was just plain stupid Dom. When does her new flight land?" Vince asked, still angry even though Dom hadn't done anything worse then make a careless mistake.  
  
"7." Dom answered.  
  
"Shit, I gotta go then. She's already here." Vince didn't wait for Dom to answer and didn't go tell anyone where he was going. He just hopped in his car and tore off toward the airport to collect Torrie.  
  
*~*  
  
John swore loudly and colourfully in his car as he watched Torrie's plane take off. He'd failed in his mission. There was nothing else to do, he'd have to call his boss.  
  
"Be brief." His boss answered.  
  
"She got out of New York." John stated.  
  
"How!" The Boss yelled.  
  
"The bitch has more lives then a cat. And she left early. I wasn't prepared for it. It was like she left in a rush. What should I do?"  
  
"Get on a plane to LA. There's no hope for it, you'll have to finish the job there."  
  
"She's starting to suspect something. And so is her boyfriend."  
  
"Well, he's staying in New York is he not?"  
  
"Yes, but the girl is onto something too. I don't think she has any idea why someone would be after her but she's starting to know that someone is."  
  
"Eliminate her any way you can."  
  
"Yes sir." John hung up his cell and purchased a ticket to LA. He took his boss's last instruction to mean that it didn't have to look like an accident any more if John could off the girl some other way. 


	68. Home is where the heart isn't

AN: Sorry for the long wait with this one. I'd sort of hit a writer's block with it but it seems that It's gone now because I just wrote 12000 new words of it. Yeah! Ok, now I'm not giving you guys it all right now just in case I can't or don't find time to write more for awhile. It'll make for about two more updates so that's a good thing. Anyway, feedback is as always much encouraged. Should I put an end to this soon? I have one in mind or I have a few ideas to keep it going. I'll let people's opinions tell me if I'm wasting my time if I continue to write this story. Thanks, and on to the story. It's still a pretty long update!  
  
Chapter 68 - Home is Where the Heart Isn't  
  
Torrie pulled her legs to her chest in the uncomfortable plastic chair and thought about getting up to find a pay phone to call someone to come get her. She didn't want to have to talk about what had happened but she figured no matter who she called she was going to have to explain why she'd come home in such a hurry and why her face was obviously all messed up from crying.  
  
With her forehead to her knees and her hair covering her in a blue-black halo she literally radiated despair. She couldn't see all the pitying looks that were shot her way by those walking past her as she sat, arms wrapped around her legs, oblivious to the fact that life was carrying on around her.  
  
She didn't know what she'd done to make Dom want to cheat on her. She'd known they'd had their issues but she'd thought things had been going well. They'd been talking more, fighting less. In her misery and self doubt she started to wonder how she'd ever thought that she'd be enough to keep Dom satisfied and content. If a woman like Letty hadn't been able to keep Dom from straying then Torrie couldn't see how she ever could. She derided herself for ever having thought that she'd be able to have a happily ever after with a man like Dom. In her morose mood she had herself convinced that Letty had been 10 times the woman she was and therefore she should have known that if Dom had cheated on Letty repeatedly then he was bound to start cheating on her.  
  
Then when you threw in the fact she was more or less convinced that someone had been out to harm her in New York it was obviously not really Torrie's week. She'd almost forgotten about the close calls that had been happening to her while she'd dealt with discovering what Dom had done to her. But now that she was back in California and more or less calmed down, it almost slapped her in the face. Not only did the love of her life cheat on her with some random girl someone was out to harm or kill her. Could her week get any worse?  
  
She sniffled against her denim clad thighs. She knew she was going to have to pick something to do and get up and do it. She couldn't stay in the airport all night and if she didn't make up her own mind soon Vince was going to arrive and take the choice away from her. She'd landed three hours early but she'd already wasted an hour and a half of it collecting her luggage and bemoaning her luck in the airport lobby. She told herself with a grimace that it was time to grow a backbone, pick her slightly bruised heart back up off the ground where Dom had left it and get on with the rest of her life. The rest of her life without Dom.  
  
She didn't think it would be much of a life but she knew at the same time she couldn't forgive him for cheating on her. Maybe it wasn't fair but she just felt like Letty had given him two strikes and what he'd done to her was three strikes you're out. Dominic Toretto was out of her life. She just didn't think she had it in her to forgive him this. She was glad she had two weeks to think about it before he came home. She had no idea what she was going to do.  
  
"You ok Princess?" A dearly familiar voice growled from somewhere just off to her left.  
  
She lifted her head and moved the hair off her face dejectedly as she looked up the familiar figure of the man in front of her and into the calm blue gaze of Vince.  
  
"I'm fine V. How'd you know I got in early?" Torrie lied easily, but it was obvious to all and sundry she was not fine.  
  
"Dom called." Vince watched as Torrie's eyes filled up with tears. "Come 'ere Princess." Vince murmured and held his arms open in front of him. Torrie stood up and half fell, half jumped into his arms and sighed as Vince's strong, comforting hug wrapped around her.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Torrie sobbed against Vince's chest, soaking his shirt. She meant about everything but of course Vince assumed she just meant about Dom.  
  
"Well baby girl, one thing woulda been to wait to hear the story." Vince said gently, tipping her head back so he could see her eyes and brushing her hair off her face, behind her ear tenderly. He knew she was upset and he didn't want to make it worse, but he wanted her to know she'd jumped to conclusions. She tried to avoid his gaze but he wasn't going to allow her.  
  
She finally met his look in what was almost defiance.  
  
"What? I should wait to hear his lies? Wait to hear him tell me that nothing happened! Wait for the realization that he's good and busted to don on his face. Wait for the excuses to start. How he was lonely, how she didn't mean anything, how he loves me and he was just using her. Wait for the promises about how he'll never do it again! What should I have waited for Vince?" Torrie asked sardonically.  
  
"You should have waited for Dom to tell you that nothing happened other then he made a stupid mistake by not throwing that shirt out." Vince went to continue but Torrie cut him off.  
  
"You're supporting him! You're saying that he just should have been more careful so I wouldn't catch him? That he should have just made sure I never found out." Torrie started to try to back away from Vince.  
  
"No! I'm not saying that at all. It was a mistake Torrie. Some chick from the school got all over him one night at some club and before he could get away she'd gotten too close for comfort to Dom. But he didn't do anything. He didn't want to embarrass the other woman either because Dom says she's generally a good sort, she was just really drunk."  
  
"You buy that?" Torrie looked sceptical.  
  
"Yeah." Vince didn't elaborate.  
  
"Well? Why?" Torrie asked. She didn't think that story was very likely.  
  
"Because that's what Dom told me Tor." Vince answered like Torrie should already have picked that up.  
  
"So, you don't think he could be lying about what he did? Trying to cover his own ass so you don't tell me what he did?"  
  
"No." Vince started to pick up Torrie's bags.  
  
"Well, why not?" Torrie was starting to get fed up with the one word answers.  
  
Vince didn't want to tell her why he believed what he did, but he figured he was going to have to explain it to her if she was ever going to believe Dominic's story and forgive him for leaving the 'evidence' where she could find it.  
  
"Because whenever he cheated on Letty and told her a lie to cover it up he always told me the truth, Tor. He never lied to me about it. He always told me what he'd done and some of the time he was proud of himself. Those times were a long time ago, and he's not proud of them now, but he still never hid what he'd done from me. He knew then and knows now that if it came down to it I'd cover for him. I'll admit that in this case I might not have been able to but he knows that I've never let on about Letty. So he tells me the truth. We've been friends too long for him not to." Vince sighed and hefted the last of Torrie's baggage onto a pushcart then ran a hand through his hair.  
  
He felt like a terrible cad to have admitted that to anyone. He'd always held Dom's darkest secrets in confidence and he knew Dom did the same for him. He just hoped that Dom would see the rationale behind telling Torrie if Dom should ever find out he'd told her at all. But he hoped that the issue died now, before Dom ever came back. Letty didn't know the extent of how bad things had been between her and Dom even to that day and Vince didn't think her finding out so far after the fact would help anyone.  
  
"So you're saying that if he ever should cheat on me he'd tell you the truth about it and then you'd hide it from me for him?" Torrie looked up at Vince with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't run to you and tell you if that's what you mean Tor. But I would kick his ass on your behalf. I don't know if I could keep it from you if you asked me outright. We were younger when that other stuff all went down and I think it'd be harder for me now." Vince tried to be honest without totally pissing Torrie off or hurting her worse. They arrived beside his Maxima and put as much of her stuff in the truck as the NOS setup and subs would allow.  
  
"So Letty has no idea that all the times he told her he didn't cheat on her he really did and he told you and you kept it to yourself?" Torrie asked, incredulous at the amount of callous disregard that Vince had shown to a woman he professed to love like a sister and had been caring for since she was 10 and moved into his neighbourhood. In Torrie's mind Vince could have clued Letty in and maybe saved her a lot of heartache by helping clue her into her man's cheating ways so she might have left him sooner.  
  
"A lot of the times she thought he'd cheated on her he didn't really at all either Torrie. She was more then a little paranoid about it and she was always after him about it too. She was always asking him where he'd been and stuff." Vince slammed the trunk and back door of his car closed. "You getting in or standing in the parking lot all night?"  
  
Torrie opened the passenger door of the Maxima and got in. She did up her belt and shot Vince a mutinous glare. She was still not sure how impressed she was with Vince's revelation about covering for Dom. She worried that he'd cover for Dom against her too. She didn't know who she could trust if not Vince. Vince had, of late, been taking her side against Dom, not the other way around. Vince shot Torrie a look and saw the scowl on her face.  
  
"I didn't want to turn you against me too Princess. I was just trying to convince you that he wouldn't lie to me about it if he had cheated on you baby girl, and he didn't. He told me that some girl just got all over him and he got away as soon as he could. You know that happens even around here, you're just around to chase them off here. You got nothing to worry about." Vince turned back to the road.  
  
"It's just that you're the one person in that house who always had my back V. I mean every fight I've ever had with Dom it was you I could turn to. Now I have to wonder if Dom's told you something that you're hiding from me. If you're playing both sides against the middle or just being nice to me to throw me off the scent of what Dom really did." Torrie sighed, feeling even more alone then she had sitting in the airport. At least then she'd had 'her V' to fall back on. Now she wasn't even sure she had that.  
  
Vince sighed in pure frustration. He'd thought to reassure her with his tale and instead he'd made things even worse. How could he tell Torrie that he did have her back in this issue, not Dom's without back peddling totally on what he'd told her about Dom and Letty?  
  
"I still have your back Tor. I'll never let Dom hurt you like he hurt Letty, Ok? I swear to you as of right now that if he ever tells me he did anything to hurt you or that would hurt you behind your back I'll make him tell you himself. Ok?"  
  
Torrie sniffled in her seat. She'd never have guessed that Vince cared enough about her to make that pledge to her. She felt bad for starting shit with Vince so soon after they'd fought over Chris.  
  
"Have I told you I love you lately V?" Torrie asked with a smile.  
  
"No. It's good to hear Princess." Vince smiled at Torrie and tugged on a piece of her hair, then went back to concentrating on the road.  
  
Torrie changed the station on his radio and when she failed to find anything that she wanted to listen to on any stations she started to flip through his CD collection. She still didn't find anything she wanted to listen to in his CD's so she took hers out of her purse and started to flip through them. She settled on a mix she'd made herself and slid it into his CD player. She turned the volume way up and settled back to allow the throbbing bass to relax her and hopefully relieve most of her headache. That was all it took most of the time for her to feel better. Loud, throbbing bass.  
  
Vince smiled at her out of the corner of his eye indulgently. He'd tear a strip off anyone else who dared to fuck with his radio let alone play their own CD in his car. He took in Torrie's tired look and the black circles under her eyes coupled with the red rims. The condition of her face made her look tired and impossibly young.  
  
"You know I'd kill anyone else who dared to touch my radio let alone put a mixed CD with Britney Spears on it in there right?" Vince chuckled.  
  
"You would not." Torrie mumbled as she shifted in the seat of the Maxima and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I would to." Vince retorted, wondering if they were going to get into a back and forth fight about it. He could see it now, would not/would too all the way back to the house.  
  
"No you wouldn't. I know for a fact Mia could play whatever she wanted too." Torrie said and cracked her eyes open to watch Vince's reaction.  
  
"No she couldn't. She tried once. And I made her cry. I felt bad about it afterwards but you just don't touch my stereo." Vince grinned.  
  
"You made her cry?" Torrie found that hard to believe. She'd figured that Vince would let Mia away with more then anyone. "You did not make Mia cry. No way."  
  
"Yeah. I did. I felt like such a jerk. For about 10 minutes. She should have asked first then I would have told her no and it wouldn't have had to be such a big fight. I wouldn't even let Dom mess with my stereo."  
  
"Bet you'd let Chris mess with it." Torrie answered. She regretted saying it as soon as it left her mouth and she wished she could take it back. The atmosphere of the car had been so warm and cozy. Just her and V together again, having a great time together like it was meant to be. Then she'd had to bring out the cat fight material.  
  
"Nope, you're the only one angel. I don't know how you managed to wrap ME around your finger like you did. If it was Leon I could understand. He always was a sucker for a pretty face." Vince laughed, a real, deep laugh.  
  
Torrie looked up at him in shock. He wasn't mad with her for saying what she had. The car hadn't gotten strained.  
  
"It's my charm. I'm irresistible or something. Besides, I'm not blonde enough for Leon." Torrie laughed. She felt much better then she had when she'd run away from Dom. Things were starting to look up. She still wasn't sure about what had gone down with Dom, wasn't sure how much she trusted Vince to be telling her the truth. It wasn't anything personal against Vince but as he'd already said, he and Dom had been friends for a very long time.  
  
"It's your or something alright." Vince replied and signalled to exit the freeway into the general vicinity of Echo Park.  
  
Torrie slapped his shoulder playfully with a grin.  
  
"So, how'd you end up with so much extra luggage?" Vince asked, wanting to keep Torrie talking, keep her in a good mood. He remembered helping her pack his car for the trip to the airport and there hadn't been as much to load then.  
  
"I went shopping in New York and bought something for everyone. It took up a lot of room to bring it all home. I didn't plan it out very well."  
  
"Yeah, what did I get?" Vince asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait till I give out everyone's presents." Torrie answered.  
  
"You mean I didn't get anything special? Everyone got stuff?"  
  
"Everyone got stuff but you still got something special baby boy. Don't worry." Torrie smiled enigmatically and sat up straight. They were almost home. Her spirit started to fall again. She didn't want to confront the rest of the team.  
  
They arrived and Vince got out of the car and rushed around to help Torrie out of her seat.  
  
"Thanks V." Torrie said as she stood up with his assistance.  
  
Vince could tell she wasn't just thanking him for the hand out of the car.  
  
"You're welcome Princess. Now help me carry all this stuff of yours into the house. With that he grabbed Torrie for a big hug then released her and started to grab bags out of the back seat.  
  
"Where'd you rush off to Vince?" Mia called from the porch, clearly having missed out on Torrie's presence. "You need to leave now if you're gonna get Torrie on time." Mia still remembered how late Vince had been the last time he was supposed to pick her up from work.  
  
"Airport." Vince called back and Torrie stepped out around him.  
  
"Hey Mi!" She called.  
  
Mia came flying down the walk with a happy squeal.  
  
"Torrie!" She exclaimed. "You got home early! Why? Did they change your flight on you?" Mia carried on asking questions all without ever waiting for an answer. "I missed you." Mia grabbed Torrie and started to hug her hard.  
  
"I missed you too Mi, but I was only gone three days. Do you think I could breathe now?" Torrie squeaked out. Mia released on her on a laugh.  
  
"Sorry but when the men start to outnumber the women again it starts to get bad for us." Mia giggled.  
  
"But it would be you and Let and Chris against V and Brian, Jess and Le. That's pretty evenly matched." Torrie looked up in puzzlement.  
  
"Not when Letty spends the weekend with a certain new racer in town yet again." Mia grinned slyly.  
  
"She spent the weekend with this Rome guy again?" Torrie asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yep." Mia answered and picked up a small bag. "You didn't leave with this much stuff." Mia said.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." Torrie quipped and picked another couple small bags, leaving all the heavy stuff for Vince. Mia looked at Torrie, waiting for a better answer. "I brought presents." Torrie answered finally and Mia smiled. The girls started up the walk.  
  
"Thanks girls, leave all the hundred pound bags for me." Vince grimaced and hefted the last of the baggage up onto his shoulder.  
  
"But you're so big and strong." Torrie crooned up at Vince playfully.  
  
"Well, since you put it like that." Vince grinned and followed Mia and Torrie up to the door.  
  
"Let's just set this stuff down in my room." Torrie said and started up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Vince retorted sarcastically as he followed her up the stairs.  
  
Jesse and Leon heard the commotion and came up out of their rooms to find out what was going on. They headed up the stairs and to the door of Dom's room.  
  
"Torrie!" Jesse called and rushed into the room. "How was your trip?" He asked as he hugged Torrie.  
  
"Good." Torrie answered. She didn't want to go into 'What Dom did' with the team so she didn't mention it. Vince shot her off a look like he approved of that decision.  
  
"Missed you around here girl." Leon growled and hugged Torrie too, picking her up off her feet then setting her back down.  
  
"Yeah right. You missed me around the garage cause you had to pick up my slack." Torrie grinned.  
  
"Naw Dawg, that's not even part of it." Leon answered and blushed, giving himself away.  
  
"Go way with you Leon. You're a shitty liar." Torrie was obviously not mad about the situation. She knew Leon was just playing.  
  
"Well, with you and the big Dawg gone it was a lot of work for the four of us to keep up with." Jesse answered and Brian entered the room.  
  
"What's with the party in Dom's room?" Brian asked then spotted Torrie. "You're home early Torrie. How's it goin?"  
  
"It's goin good Bri. How're you?"  
  
"Good. How's Dom?"  
  
"He's fine." Torrie answered like nothing was up. Brian nodded.  
  
"Did you leave anything in New York or did you shop them out?" Brian asked, looking around at all the loot.  
  
"I wasn't that bad." Torrie tried to remain serious but then she thought of Dom's look when he'd seen all the stuff loaded in the mustang and she laughed, filling them in on what Dom had said about carrying all her shopping around and her quip about him needing an ensure for stamina. Everyone joined her in laughing but Vince.  
  
"I can see where Dom had a reason to complain. I think I hurt my back carrying all that stuff up the stairs." Vince griped playfully as he looked around at it all.  
  
No one noticed Chris had come to the door of the room. She was use to that, being the person that no one noticed, but it had gotten better for her while Torrie had been gone. Chris frowned as she thought unhappily that now that Torrie was home Chris would go back to being hardly better then the wallpaper.  
  
"Aw baby. You want me to give you a back rub?" Torrie asked. "I know at your age how easy it is to hurt yourself after all." She smiled slyly.  
  
"I should hold you to that offer." Vince threatened.  
  
"I don't mind if you really hurt yourself." Torrie answered, starting to look concerned. She hoped Vince hadn't really hurt himself carrying so much at one time.  
  
"I'm fine Torrie. But I'm glad to know you're concerned for my well being all the same Angel."  
  
"Of course I am baby. Your wellbeing is so important to me. I never know when I might need that strong back to.carry things up the stairs for me." Torrie grinned.  
  
"Oh, I otta." Vince moved to grab Torrie and everyone knew she had a tickling coming to her. The rest of the team just laughed as Torrie started to move away from Vince backwards, hands held up in supplication in front of her hoping to avoid the inevitable.  
  
Leon noticed Chris at the door of the room first. He tried to get Vince's attention so his friend would stop flirting with Torrie in front of the sensitive other girl but it was to no avail. They continued to play with each other, Vince tickling the screaming Torrie on Dom's bed till she begged him to stop, and Leon watched Chris slink off, not knowing what to do.  
  
Chris hated the fact that the man she was staying in the house to be with was so friendly with another girl right in front of her. She didn't really get it. She didn't know what to do about it either. For all, Vince and Chris had gotten closer but Chris still didn't know how far she could push him or what topics would clam him up. But it seemed that Torrie could tease, taunt and talk about anything to Vince and not get the silent treatment.  
  
"Well, if ya'll will excuse me I need to change and shower." Torrie started to shoo people out of the room once Vince had let her up. Everyone left but Vince.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be ok if I leave you alone Princess?" Vince asked with concern at the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I have some thinking to do V and I need to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Ok baby girl, if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure, just do me the favour of answering the phone and telling anyone who happens to call for me that I'm not able to come to the phone."  
  
"Torrie." Vince started in a warning tone. He wanted her to talk to Dom if the other man called. Not avoid him.  
  
"Vince. If ANYONE calls, I'm not here, or I'm busy, OK?"  
  
Vince sighed.  
  
"OK. I'll make your excuses for tonight. But only for tonight. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's perfect." Vince started to walk away. "V?" Torrie stopped him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Torrie's green gaze was filled with sadness, and sincerity.  
  
"No problem baby girl. It's gonna be ok."  
  
"I hope so V." With that Torrie closed the door to her room and started to get ready to take a shower. Elsewhere in the house she could hear the phone ring. She thought to herself it was a good thing she'd told Vince to tell anyone who called she couldn't come to the phone and heard Vince's baritone answering to whomever had called. 


	69. Blue Bullet

Chapter 69 - Blue Bullet  
  
"She's just not ready to talk to you yet brotha." Vince answered Dom on the phone. He cursed Torrie for making him promise he wouldn't bother her for the phone as he fielded questions from a very irate Dom.  
  
"Well, I want to talk to her Vince. So just get her on the phone god damn phone man."  
  
"No way Dom. I promised her I wouldn't bother her any more tonight. I can't do it to her man. I have her three quarters of the way toward trusting you and believing nothing happened. I'm not gonna force anything with her tonight. Call back tomorrow man." Vince sighed. "You should know you can't force Torrie to do anything if she doesn't want to and if you try it'll just blow up in your face."  
  
"I guess." Dom answered and Vince could almost hear the frustration. He could almost hear the hand running over the stubble on the top of Dom's bald head. "But damn it I didn't do anything wrong this time. It's like all those times with Letty all over again."  
  
"You didn't exactly do nothing Dom. You shouldn't have left something so stupid in such an obvious place." Vince answered back.  
  
"I know. I know. You'll make sure she talks to me tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll do my best tomorrow Dom. I promise." Vince moved to end the call. "I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Yeah, ok Vince. Talk to you later." With that Dom hung up the phone and Vince turned around and almost ran into Leon.  
  
"We need to talk Dawg." Leon stated and Vince could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Wha?" Vince asked.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the team's problems. He had enough of his own and he'd never signed on to be their leader. It was Dom's job and Vince had never once wanted it for his own. He was more then happy to let Dom referee them all. Vince just felt he had enough on his plate with Torrie in a whirlwind of emotion and keeping her out of trouble.  
  
"Um." Leon didn't know how to start.  
  
"What is it Leon?" Vince asked impatiently. Vince was thinking that any issue Leon had could hold till Dom got home to deal with it.  
  
Mia came into the room. Leon wanted to tell Vince about Chris and what the girl had seen but he didn't want to talk about it in front of Mia. Leon decided it wasn't any of his business. It would just have to play out however it played out.  
  
"Nothin Dawg." Leon turned to walk away.  
  
"You sure Leon?" Vince could tell that Leon had really had something important on his mind. He figured that he'd given Leon the brush off with his attitude and while Dom was gone and Torrie was out of the loop dealing with her own issues Vince figured that he had no choice but play team leader.  
  
"Yeah, it'll keep." With that Leon went back downstairs.  
  
Vince sat down with Mia to watch some TV.  
  
About half an hour later Torrie came down the stairs dressed in a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a huge pair of boots, a red tube top with sleeves that were detached from the shirt, it was three separate pieces, and it left her midriff bare. The stark black and crimson red made her skin look even paler and creamier then usual and emphasized the raven black color of her hair and brows. The vampy black eyeliner and black eye shadow and deep crimson red lipstick she had used had emphasized the green of her eyes and made them pop out startlingly in her still too pale face as well as enhanced the waifish look of her high cheekbones. The shoulder baring shirt revealed the fluted bones of her shoulders and collarbones. She had a simple red velvet ribbon around her neck as a choker.  
  
Torrie made a noise at the bottom of the stairs with her keys by mistake as she began to open the door and Vince looked up. Torrie looked back at him guiltily, her mouth a startled O of surprise, as she hadn't planned on telling him she was going out. She'd hoped before he'd know she was gone she'd have at least been in her car. She knew he wouldn't approve of her going out on her own and she knew he'd be able to tell she was going out to party dressed as she was. She started to formulate lies.  
  
"Where you off to Torrie?" Vince asked, wondering where she was sneaking off to.  
  
"Just for a drive V." Torrie answered and wished she could lie to Vince. She could tell from the look on his face he didn't believe her in the least.  
  
"Dressed to kill just to go for a drive? Come clean princess." Vince stood up and started to stalk her way like some sort of jungle cat.  
  
Torrie started to turn the doorknob, escape the only thing on her mind.  
  
"I swear V. I'm just going for a drive. I haven't seen Nero in like 4 days." Using her car as a convenient excuse, Torrie fully rotated the knob and started to swing the door open so she could get out of the house and away from playing 20 questions with Vince.  
  
"Not so fast. I don't know if I want you going out on your own baby girl." Vince grabbed her wrist softly in one hand and shoved the door closed again with the other as Mia looked on, curious what was up. Vince traced the hem of her shirt where it lay against the skin of her abdomen. "You're car doesn't care how dressed up you are, and it seems like you'd know better then to waste this view on a car."  
  
Mia didn't know what would make Vince care if Torrie went out on her own or not. Mia wished she'd been invited to go with her friend but Torrie did have friends outside of the team, and Mia knew she didn't get to see them much. Vince was acting strange toward Torrie, had been since she'd gotten back and Mia hated being left out of the loop. Mia'd been watching them and they were flirting way more then they had in the past few months.  
  
"If you must know I'm meeting Lex and we're going out for a while." Torrie answered defiantly, daring Vince to have anything to say about it.  
  
Chris came up from the basement and took in both Torrie's outfit and the fact that Vince had a hold of her wrist, his other hand beside her head on the door by this point, holding it closed.  
  
"Torrie, don't do it. Stay home." Vince implored softly. He had a fair idea what Torrie was up to and it wasn't a good plan.  
  
Torrie turned red under his scrutiny because she was well aware that Vince had keyed in on why she was going out.  
  
"I'm going out V. It's a done deal. I haveta pick up Lex. She's waiting on me to show up at her house." Torrie looked down pointedly at the place where his hand still had a hold of her wrist. "I don't wanna be late."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll come too." Vince said and released her. He put a hand on the small of her back to escort her out the door of the house. "Let's go."  
  
"V, baby?" Torrie asked sweetly, turning to face her friend.  
  
"Um?" Vince asked, not trusting where she was going with that sugary tone.  
  
"You're dressed like a scruff. Your hair looks like it hasn't seen a comb in days and you need a shave. You look scruffy even for you. You're shirt has grease on it here," she touched his chest, "and here, and there, oh, and over there, and over here." She touched each greasy spot in turn. "And I don't even want to start on those pants." Torrie looked down at Vince's faded jeans, which had dirt up the fronts from leaning on cars and two dirty hand prints on the butt from where he'd dried his half ass washed, greasy hands on the ass of his own pants.  
  
"Well, you can just wait right there while I go change." Vince said and with a look that dared her to leave without him Vince went to change. He didn't know what Torrie was up to going out in her state of mind but he knew it couldn't bode well for Dom and his relationship with Torrie if Torrie got out on the town without supervision in the mood she was in. Vince had a fair idea it would involve doing something with other guys in some club around LA, and Vince just questioned how far Torrie would go in a drunken flight of retribution against Dom.  
  
Vince stalked down the stairs and Torrie threw herself down in a chair in the living room to wait on him. She knew how much trouble there'd be if she left without him. She didn't want a chaperone, she just wanted to go out with her girl. Torrie sprawled across her chair, left leg tossed over the chair arm, leaning back insolently, arms crossed across her chest and an evil glint in her eye. Mia looked at Torrie with undisguised curiosity as Chris fully entered the living room. Chris sat down beside Mia and proceeded to give Torrie a dirty, mean look. A look Torrie caught.  
  
It was the last straw on her already stretched to the breaking point nerves. She shot off a verbal retort to Chris's unspoken insult.  
  
"Oh hell no! I know you aren't starting this again! What are you lookin at?" Torrie asked as snottily as she could manage. Having just had her plan to get blindingly drunk and shake her ass with as many different guys as she could find thwarted by Vince's presence in her night she was in a very black mood indeed and she wasn't up to taking attitude from Chris with good humour and a smile.  
  
Chris looked her up and down and sneered.  
  
"Not much." She looked away as if to dismiss Torrie from her world.  
  
Mia looked from the blonde haired girl to the black with her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to say to diffuse the situation and she was in such a state of shock she didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't going to be good. Torrie was in some sort of strange mood and while Mia didn't know what it as over she knew it didn't bode well for how Torrie would react.  
  
"Oh no you didn't!" Torrie stood up. "I've taken about all the shit I'm gonna outta you. You got such a problem with me then there's the fucken door. Use it!" Torrie stamped her foot in a childish temper tantrum. "Not much? Have you seen the mirror lately sweetie? I think you could be talking about yourself there." Torrie gestured to her own body. She was justifying Chris's opinion that she was a catty bitch but she didn't care at that point of her life. "I'm dating Dominic Toretto for crying out loud. Dom'd never look at you twice. Hell, he wouldn't look at you once. I could have your man too if I wanted so I'd watch who I called not much! I can have you out of here tomorrow if I want to so you'd better watch who you talk to like that!"  
  
Mia's mouth was open in a flabbergasted O of surprise as she watched the all out verbal assault between the two women in front of her develop. She didn't know what to do or say. She'd never seen the side of Torrie she was seeing now, and the same went for Chris. Mia didn't know where Chris had found the backbone to stand up for herself or where the extreme attitude had come from in Torrie. Mia watched the two girls stalk toward each other across the living room.  
  
"You are so full of yourself it's not even funny!" Chris shouted. "You are not all that! It's called sunlight for one thing, you might want to try going out in it some day. You look like some vampire you're so fucken pale. Are you allergic to the sun? Oh and you might want to try eating something someday so that you might get some sort of figure. I guess no one told you it's not fashionable to be anorexic anymore. You dress like those skanky girls you all hold in such contempt around races. Every time we go you and that Letty girl have nasty things to say about them but you and her aren't any better. And you have the personality of a bitch. I mean for crying out loud, your own boy had to take a month long vacation just to get away from you!"  
  
It hit so close to home that Torrie's hand snapped out and slapped the other girl across the mouth. Hard. It snapped Chris's head to the side and brought out an angry red patch in the shape of Torrie's hand on her face. Chris put a hand to her cheek and stared at Torrie in surprise.  
  
Torrie snatched her hand back in shock. She didn't know what had driven her to be physically violent with another human being but she knew she had no desire to take it back now that she had. But she was still shocked at her own behaviour. Then the red haze of anger took back over and she ploughed ahead on her tirade.  
  
"Don't you ever say things like that about me'n Dom! You understand? Not ever! You don't know fucken anything about anything around here. You'll be lucky if Letty doesn't kill you when I tell her what you said. You are nothing around here. Nothing! You understand me? When Dom gets home you'll be so sorry. You have no right to talk to me like that!" Torrie started to cry and she rushed the door.  
  
Mia had stood up in shock when the screaming had started but she'd never recovered enough to do anything about any of it. She glanced over at the door to the kitchen and saw Vince standing in it looking just as shocked as she figured she looked, and knew Chris looked.  
  
Vince shook his head and realized that in two seconds Torrie would be tearing off down the road in her car, which happened to have a full load of spray on board, thanks to him and his knowledge she was going to want to race as soon as she could when she got home. With a sympathetic look at Mia for what he was about to do he abandoned the shocked Chris to Mia's care and took off after Torrie. He knew he'd have lots of time to talk to Chris later but if Torrie killed herself in a car wreck he'd never get another chance to talk to her and when Dom found out he'd let her get away in such a state Dom would kill him.  
  
"Torrie!" Vince yelled as he hit the front door at a dead run. She had just reached her car and had used her keyless entry to unlock the door and disarm the security system. She looked up with tears running down her face and just continued to try and get into her car. She managed to slide in and get the key in the ignition. Just as the engine clicked over and she went to put the car in reverse Vince got his door open. He got in and got the door closed just as she started to squeal down the drive, almost losing his leg in the process. She stopped the car with a squeal.  
  
"Get out Vince." She growled out around her tears. "I mean it!"  
  
"No way am I letting you drive off on your own in this state. What was that all about?" Vince asked her.  
  
Torrie decided that if he wanted to stay with her so bad she'd make him regret his decision in any way she could. She slammed the car in first and squealed down the street, narrowly missing the Maxima where it was parked at the foot of the driveway on the street. Vince grabbed the holy shit handle with a startled look at his blue car, which had flown by out his window at an alarming rate and a very alarmingly short distance away.  
  
"What is this all about? Are you serious?" Torrie looked at Vince in angry shock. "Did you hear what that evil bitch said to me?" Torrie asked on a hiss of anger. "I swear she is Satan's whore." Torrie snarled out and then hit third gear violently, making the car shudder and lurch.  
  
"Here!" Vince growled. Without the story he wasn't taking sides against the girl he was, in a lot of ways, dating. But it was obvious to him that Torrie was truly angry and she didn't really get into such a state unless something really had thrown her over the edge. "What happened Torrie?"  
  
Torrie noted Vince's lack of pet names when he addressed her and figured that meant he was pissed off with her over whatever part of what went down he'd heard. He'd normally be calling her endearments to try and calm her down. She started to recount the story of what had transpired in the living room in a voice that oozed malice for Chris.  
  
"I was sitting there waiting for you, against my wishes I might add, and that heinous bitch walked into the room and started giving me the vilest looks, again. So I asked her what the hell she was doing and what she thought she was looking at like that. She says 'not much'. I told her if she had such a problem with me that the door was right over there and she could fucken well use it if she was so unhappy. She told me I was too pale, to thin, that I dressed like a whore, and that I was a bitch and that it was no wonder that my boy had to take a month long vacation to get away from me."  
  
Vince sucked in a breath at the last part. So that was what had set her off.  
  
Torrie sped up another ten miles an hour and hit her exit. She decided to drift the off ramp to the freeway. She gunned the engine more and cut the wheel, the rear end of the Silvia broke free and slid around the corner with a deafening squeal that almost drowned out the sound of Torrie's laboured breathing as she fought the all consuming rage that threatened to overcome her and make her do something truly crazy, and fought the wheel to keep the car from becoming intimate with the cement guardrail. The surging adrenaline in her system was just adding fuel to the fire.  
  
Vince's knuckles turned white on the door handle. He'd never seen Torrie drive so violently, not even when Dom had yelled at her in front of Letty and she'd used her NOS on the freeway. He could see the crazed look in her eyes, see the set of her face, her winged brows knitted together in fierce concentration as she fought to keep the car on it's out of control, but controlled flight path sideways down the off ramp.  
  
Torrie continued, brow still furrowed as she fought to control her dark blue bullet.  
  
"So I slapped her and went to run out of the house when you chased after me." Torrie could hardly see around the tears in her eyes. She was dodging in and out of the other cars on the freeway, darting left and right and almost standing on the gas. Her Silvia was giving all it could, screaming and straining with the effort, the pistons pounding like her heart. She felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest it was pounding so hard.  
  
"She just said all that stuff to you?" Vince asked, not really buying that as shy as Chris was she just blew up at Torrie out of the blue like Torrie was saying she had. The dirty looks he'd buy.  
  
"Well, I said something to her when she told me I wasn't much to look at. I might have rubbed in the fact that I was the one dating Dom, not her." Torrie admitted and then violently switched lanes, cutting off a half ton truck, causing the irate driver to honk at her. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Do you think we could slow down?" Vince asked as he bumped up against the door, jarred by the motion of the car.  
  
Torrie shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Guess not." He answered his own question then sighed. Vince wasn't sure what to do. Chris had said something silly in the heat of the moment but in all fairness she hadn't known how silly it was till after she'd said it. Vince figured he'd save passing judgement till he got the full story from Mia.  
  
"Did Dom take this job to take a break from me?" Torrie asked in a small voice, slacking the speed off a small amount and the speedometer started to drop from 170 to 150. The fight was leaching out of her, the adrenaline wearing off and letting her mind release the fight or flight response her fight with Chris had driven her to.  
  
"No Torrie. He didn't. You know that. He loves you."  
  
"But he left me for a whole month." Torrie took the exit for Lex's neighbourhood.  
  
"You told him it was ok and he didn't really want to go so far away. He only went cause you told him it was fine." Vince tried to be the voice of reason.  
  
"But he still went. And ended up with some other girls perfume and makeup all over him while he was gone."  
  
"We went over this Torrie." Vince ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"But first that happens then SHE says shit about it." Torrie trailed off and heaved a shuddering sigh.  
  
"Oh Princess, she didn't know. If she knew what you just went through she wouldn't have said anything about Dom. You and she were fighting and she just said the first thing that popped into her head. Just like you did."  
  
Vince was back to pet names, Torrie noted. He never could stay mad at her for long. Torrie knew when he got the whole story from Chris he was likely to be rippen at her again but for now he was totally on her side again.  
  
"I don't know if I buy that Vince." Torrie pulled into her friends drive.  
  
Vince just sighed and got in the back seat. Lex got into the car, took one look at her friend and leaned over the center consol to grab her in a tight hug.  
  
"What did he do to you Ro?" Lex slipped into her pet name for her best friend.  
  
"Nothing." Torrie said and started to back up. Lex pulled the parking brake, slipped the car into neutral and shut down the engine with a flick of her wrist.  
  
Vince thought ruefully that he wished he'd thought of that. It might have saved him some years on his life he'd lost as she'd flown from their house to her friend's.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Something horrible happened and you're gonna tell me all about it sweetie." Lex said softly. "You know it'll eat you up inside if you don't tell someone."  
  
"I thought Dom cheated on me and I ran away and I guess maybe he didn't but I still feel like he did and then I got home and this girl that's staying with us said some really mean things about me and Dom and how I look and act and stuff then I slapped her and I'm having a terrible day!" Torrie filled in the holes that she'd left in her story and then gasped when she finally stopped talking, her whole story to Lex had basically been one long run on sentence.  
  
If Vince hadn't known the story he'd never have figured it out from what Torrie had just said. Lex, it seemed had understood every word and answered back in a similar fashion.  
  
"Dom didn't cheat on you he's just a fucken idiot to leave the shirt the skanky hoe dirtied when she tried to get YOUR man, not that she ever could and this girl that's staying at your house deserved to be slapped for what she said to you and you didn't do anything wrong and it's all gonna be fine, you'll see when Dom comes home and he hears what that girl said he'll take care of her and he'll apologise to you for the misunderstanding and then everything'll be fine and in the mean time you and me are gonna go dance and get really drunk, you'll feel better then and maybe we should take a cab so you don't haveta worry about getting your car home." Lex came up for air.  
  
"I'll drive the car home if you ladies can't." Vince chuckled despite himself. He'd forgotten what a motor mouth Torrie's friend was.  
  
"Hot damn!" Lex exclaimed and jumped a mile. She hadn't realized that Vince was in the back seat of the car. "You scared the hell out of me. I didn't know you were back there. If you're around what the hell is this bitch girl staying at the house doing having a chance to hurt my girl like this?" Lex spun in her seat to confront Vince.  
  
Torrie started the car and started to head toward the club Lex had picked out for them to go out to.  
  
"It happened when I was downstairs changing so I didn't have to let Torrie drive over here on her own." Vince answered.  
  
"I woulda been fine and if you'd stayed upstairs to be around when 'miss thing' came into the living room and she likely never would have shot her mouth off at me either if you'd been there." Torrie told Vince snidely.  
  
"Baby girl, I couldn't let you drive alone in the state you were in, you shouldn't have been driving at all."  
  
"Whatever Vince." Torrie answered, feeling like taking out some of her anger at Chris on Vince. After all, it was Vince the other girl stayed around to see.  
  
"Aw Torrie. Don't start this again. Please? It kills me when we fight." Vince sighed. He couldn't take another week or more of Torrie being angry and upset with him.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Lex asked.  
  
"I've kind of been seeing the girl that Torrie doesn't like that's staying with us and it's come between us all before since they don't get along." Vince answered.  
  
Lex went to add her retort to that statement but Torrie cut her off.  
  
"Listen, I just want to have a good time for the rest of the night. No more talking about Chris or Dom or anything else. Got it?" Torrie looked around at her two friends.  
  
"Fine." They both answered and Torrie continued to drive toward the club. 


	70. A Diabloical Plan

AN: I just want to take a second to touch on the Chris/Torrie thing. I'm sort of playing with an angle in the story that Torrie does treat her bad even if she doesn't realize it...I'm not sure just where I'm going with it but I do have a reason. You're not supposed to be happy about how they treat Chris, although for some reason people don't seem to like her very much. Come on people, Vince deserves happiness and he and Dom can't both have Torrie! ;) Well, not in this story at least. But then so many people don't like Chris I wonder if I shouldn't have her go away and maybe have Vince discover he likes Lex or something... Anyway, anyone with an opinion can leave it in a review. By the way the amount of reviews on this story is getting depressing! Was it ya'lls intent to make me cry or is there really just like 4 people reading this story now? Just curious. And with that I've taken enough time, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 70 – A Diabolical Plan  
  
When they arrived at the club they all got out of the car.  
  
"I need a drink." Torrie said as soon as she'd gotten all the way in the door. She could feel many sets of eyes on her and knew most of them were male and were sizing her up, and how the competition might be. She tossed her hair back over her right shoulder and looked at her friend, waiting for a reply to her earlier statement.  
  
"Me too." Lex answered her back and they both headed to the bar. The did a few shots to get a head start on roaring drunk and then walked off to see who was around with mixed drinks in hand.  
  
Vince got a corona and wandered after the girls. He wasn't pleased about the whole situation. Torrie got wild when she got drunk. She was dressed to kill and she was clearly in the club with something to prove to herself. Vince didn't want to fight her in public but he wasn't going to let her do something really stupid either.  
  
His cell phone rang and he picked it up, moving to a corner of the room where he could hear his caller, but could still see the girls.  
  
"Wha?" He growled into the phone.  
  
"Vince where are you? You ok?" Mia asked in concern. "Torrie left the street like a bat out of hell then I didn't hear from you. I got worried that something happened. I saw how she almost ran you over when you were getting in the car."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I went with Torrie and her girlfriend Lex to some club." Vince sighed.  
  
"Vince you need to come home. You can't stay out with Torrie at a club." Mia sounded angry.  
  
"I can't just leave her here alone either Mia. What are you thinking asking me to? You saw the state she was in when she left the house. I can't let her lose on L.A. like that. She'll end up dead, in jail, or with strangers somewhere doing things she has no business doing."  
  
"You can't just leave it to me to try and explain to your girlfriend that you did not just leave her for Torrie either." Mia snarled out, mad at Vince for running off after Torrie instead of staying with his own girl and mad at Torrie for acting so childish, even though Chris had gone pretty far. The more Mia had thought about it the more she had realized that Torrie did tend to act like a psyco child when she was really down or upset.  
  
"Why would she think that? It must make sense that I can't let Torrie drive off alone in the state she was in. If I let Torrie take off on her own and then she had a car wreck you know Dom would never forgive me, and hell, I'd never forgive myself." Vince growled back. "Oh, and just because I've dated her some and like her enough doesn't make her my girlfriend." Vince was angry that anyone had dared to presume that Chris would become his girlfriend when he'd yet to ask her anything about it himself.  
  
"You didn't stick around long enough to see the hysteria I was left to deal with here either."  
  
"Mia, you're just gonna have to keep dealing with it till I can get Torr home. I don't know when that'll be. She'll get good and drunk then I should be able to drag her home. But before then I'm just gonna have to keep an eye on her and ride it out." Vince answered, almost apologetic now that he knew what Mia was going through.  
  
"Well, what got into Torrie? I think I deserve to know."  
  
Vince relayed the story of what Torrie had found in Dom's room.  
  
"Well, at least now I understand why the thing about Dom needing to take a break from Torrie drove her over the edge but I mean, Torrie slapped Chris and you took off after Torrie. Why didn't you just tell this poor girl to her face you care more about Torrie then her?" Mia was getting angry again.  
  
"I did what I had to do Mia. I don't let anyone run my life and that means you, Dom, Chris, Torrie, anyone. I do what I think I need to when I need to and that's that. I had to stay with Torrie so I did. I'll be home when I can." With that Vince closed his phone and cut the call off. He was getting irate with Mia for questioning his actions. He didn't see it as any of her business  
  
Mia stared at the dead phone in her hand in shock for about 30 seconds before she hung up and stood staring at the wall in shock till Brian came to make her sit down. Brian forced the story from Mia. It wasn't pleasant. Brian was very concerned about how the next few days around their house were going to play out.  
  
*~*  
  
Vince watched as the two girls he felt were in his charge slowly got drunker and drunker.  
  
A few more drinks later Torrie and Lex were doing a rendition of the dance they'd done the last time Vince had gone out with them both. He watched as Torrie and Lex belted out the words of the current song while dancing with each other to the beat.  
  
*Call it what you wanna call it I'm a fucken Alcoholic! Bring it if you really want it, ain't gotta put no extra's on it.*  
  
And with that they both tossed back the rest of the drinks in their hands, laughed at each other, and went for new ones. Vince noticed how often both girls let men buy their drinks for them and he really thought that Torrie was playing with fire.  
  
Vince recalled the days when he'd thought that the way to fix any issue was to drown the hell out of it with any liquor he could get his hands on, and how he'd learned that alcohol created more problems then it solved. He still got piss loaded every once in awhile, he just didn't expect it to solve life's issues any more. Something it seemed that Torrie had yet to figure out.  
  
It was like she was trying to prove to herself that she could cheat on Dom if she was so inclined and Vince knew if it ever got back to Dom that she'd done so it would be the worst fight that their house had ever seen. She'd danced with about 6 different guys since they'd arrived and she'd started to become truly inebriated. Each guy had gotten progressively fresher with his hands and Torrie had been allowing it to happen each time.  
  
When the song Get Low started to play Torrie and Lex picked out the guy they thought was the cutest and motioned him over with their fingers. The guy looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. The two girls proceeded to put on a show that had the poor guy they'd chosen thinking things were really going his way. And Vince admitted ruefully to himself that if he wasn't there to stop Torrie from doing something really crazy the guy might be getting a happier ending to his night then he'd planned on when he'd left his house for the evening. Vince didn't want to fight with Torrie so he let her have her fun. He figured that as long as it didn't go any further then some very dirty dancing Torrie wasn't really hurting anything.  
  
Some Britney Spears song came on and Vince decided he'd had enough. Torrie wasn't as steady on her feet as she'd been when they'd arrived and he figured she might leave with him without much of a fight. He didn't want to have to try to stop her when she decided to leave with some guy. The way she was starting to be all over the guys while they were all over her led Vince to believe that Torrie did in fact plan to pick up by the end of the evening. He'd been afraid of as much when he'd seen how she was dressed and heard she planned on going out anyway. He walked up to her where she stood on the dance floor.  
  
"V!" She exclaimed sunnily. It seemed she'd found a better mood while she'd been drinking. That and forgot he was there. She'd greeted him like she was glad he'd shown up out of the blue. "Dance with me!" She implored in a sing song voice. "Where you been. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"I thought we could go home now Princess." Vince told the very inebriated beauty in front of him.  
  
"Later V. Dance now. Go home later. You wanna take me home?" She smiled coyly and started to playfully dance with him. She clearly knew the song. She winked at him saucily. "You'll just have to wait to take me away. Besides, who's to say I won't get a better offer. I don't want to go home now."  
  
Torrie had just gotten an idea that seemed brilliant in her intoxicated state. It had occurred to her the solution to her problem was now standing in front of her.  
  
"I'd like to go home now." Vince stated and started to try and move Torrie off the dance floor again.  
  
"I wouldn't. I'll still let you take me home when the song's over V." Torrie told Vince, trying to strike a tone between playful and seductive.  
  
*I dare you to stand in my way, just give in, when you are ready to play. Like this! Here comes the showdown.*  
  
Torrie suckered him into the song. "I don't wanna go home. Everyone's mad at me there. I wanna stay here and have a good time. No one's mad at me here. They all like me. They all want to look at my goodies." Torrie answered honestly in her drunken state, giggling. "Don't you wanna watch me shake my goodies?" She asked rhetorically. She had to know from the look on Vince's face that despite his best intentions he was very interested in how she could shake what her momma had given her.  
  
"Lex?" Torrie called.  
  
Torrie's friend looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think people are looking at my goodies?"  
  
Lex laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Fo'sho'."  
  
Torrie put her mind back on her dancing with a smile.  
  
*I don't really wanna be a tease, but would you undo my zipper please?*  
  
Torrie turned her back to him and smiled at him over her shoulder, pretending she was asking him to undo the zipper of her clothes. He was pleased to see her so happy but he wondered if she wasn't playing with fire with him more so then she had been dancing with all those other guys and letting them buy her drinks.  
  
Things between them had been explosive, but he'd been sure that had been in the past, and sure they'd both wanted it that way. He didn't know if Torrie had changed her mind about that, or if she just wanted to do something that would really hurt Dom the way he'd hurt her, and she knew that 'doing' Vince was one sure way to hurt Dom, or if she wanted to hurt Chris by taking what she perceived Chris wanted for her own. Vince didn't appreciate it much no matter why she was doing it. Most of the scenarios saw Torrie using him for her own purpose and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
As the Britney song ended Vince went to leave the dance floor and he planned on taking Torrie with him. As he started to leave the dance floor towing her she stumbled into him. He turned to catch her and a slow song started. Lex was dancing with some random guy.  
  
Torrie had no desire to leave the floor yet. She grabbed Vince. "We need to dance to this song then we can go." Torrie knew it was three am and it was the last song of the evening anyway. She figured she could keep that knowledge over his head.  
  
Vince took pity on his girl, he knew she was just blowing off steam from a horrible night and he pulled her close for the slow song. When it ended and the DJ said good evening he gave Torrie a look that let her knew he knew what she'd pulled. She just threw her head back and laughed at the look on his face. She'd played him and loved every second of it. As they moved to leave the club Vince had to fight the other men off the two women in his care to get them out of the place without being accosted.  
  
After arguing with Torrie that she was in fact too inebriated to drive he finally got both girls into the car and safely belted in. He had to suffer through Torrie and Lex's drunken renditions of "Wild One" "What's My Name", and the girls definitely didn't do a good Snoop Dogg impression drunk, "All Eyez on Me", and several others that poor Vince tuned out to save his ears.  
  
Vince drove into Lex's driveway and stopped the car. Torrie got out of the car to let Lex crawl out of the back seat. Torrie held a hand out to Lex to help her up and when Lex was on her feet Torrie promptly fell down on her butt on the lawn of Lex's house. Vince thought she'd start to cry over the incident but she surprised him by starting to laugh hysterically from her seated vantage point on the grass. Lex then helped her back up, also laughing uproariously and Torrie crawled back into the car, still laughing like a mad woman. Vince and Torrie both watched Lex teeter up her walkway. Both girls were plastered and Vince knew Torrie was lucky Dom wasn't around to see how drunk she was. She was going to be so sick Vince knew.  
  
Torrie fell asleep on the rest of the way home and when they arrived he knew where Dom was coming from because he had no desire to wake her up for the walk into the house. He sighed, got out of the car, walked around to her side of it, picked her up and then used his hip to shut the car door. He used the clicker to lock the doors and arm the security system then headed to the house. He got the door open and shut with out too much difficulty and then headed up the stairs. He missed Chris sitting in the living room in the dark waiting for him. 


	71. Defining Hysterical Laughter

AN: It's me again. Well, I just want to try and explain where I'm going with the Chris thing a bit more. You see, I was looking at this story one day and I realized that Torrie is pretty blah. She's ok, don't get me wrong, but she reacts to everything like a sweet little perfect girl. The only thing she ever really took the way a real person would was her reaction to her dad coming back and Dom cheating on her. Everything else pretty much seems to go her way. But because she's so sweet we all like it when things go her way. But that doesn't really help her in the real department. I think she reacted to the way Chris talked to her the way a real person would if they were in a similar amount stress. And she was out of line. So she's going to have to own up to that and grow as a character. That's a good thing. And Chris will be less strange as she gets over her own issues. And she's been a bit of a bitch too. I don't know if they'll ever be friends, but I think I have a few tricks to at least have them get along up my sleeve. Let's just see where it goes. Torrie's not totally unlikeable right now either. I mean, how would you feel if you thought your boyfriend cheated on you then someone rubbed his absence in your face? I don't like how either girl acted but I understand and I sympathize with both. Torrie and Vince are so close because Vince has become good at picking up the pieces when Dom says/does something stupid to Torrie. And because Dom thought they were cheating on him with each other and it sort of drove them together. Dom and Chris hardly know each other. Anyway, on with the story and try to trust me on the whole situation being a good thing. Feel free to disagree and tell me why you don't share my views in a review too. I'm pretty tough. I like the way people are pointing out things they don't like, it's just that I feel you don't like it because I've sort of tried to take Torrie and make her grow some, and in order for that to happen she has to go through this stage where we don't have to like her much. You gotta admit, even when you liked her she sure could be selfish by times. LOL.  
  
Chapter 71 – Defining Hysterical Laughter  
  
Chris figured she'd just wait for Vince to get home so they could talk about what had happened that evening. Mia hadn't been joking when she'd told Vince that Chris was hurt that he'd taken Torrie's side by chasing after her. She didn't stick around for the team atmosphere, as pleasant as it was. She stuck around because she thought Vince was nice and cute. But if he was going to spend his time chasing after his best friends girl and letting said girl treat her like shit she figured she may as well go back to her loser ex or home to her parents.  
  
Then Chris saw him come home with the other girl in his arms. Passed out, but in his arms none the less. The line Torrie had tossed out about being able to take her man away if she wanted had started to undermine Chris's fragile self confidence. She'd meant what she'd said about finding Torrie too pale and too skinny to look good but that didn't mean that men didn't find the dark haired girl's look appealing. Chris knew she looked like a girl who didn't need anyone. Torrie looked like she needed all the care she could get and Chris knew a lot of tough guys found the fragile look appealed to their masculinity.  
  
Torrie certainly seemed to be the center of attention everywhere she went and in everything she did, Chris mused, and that meant that the other girl must have something going for her that Chris herself did not. Chris was never the center of attention.  
  
She waited a further few minutes for Vince to come back down the stairs on his way to his own room so she could corner him but he never in that time immerged from upstairs. Chris took herself upstairs to her room on the second floor and got ready for bed. She'd just been starting to feel at home with the Toretto team, sans Torrie, and now she felt like she'd been thrown right back into the roll of the outsider. Even the man who'd taken her on dates and acted like he might have wanted to be her boyfriend was now taking the side of the spiteful witch who'd slapped her.  
  
One thing was certain, Chris mused to herself. Life was never fair to people like her. With that pleasant thought she crawled between her sheets and curled up around herself to go to sleep.  
  
Just as she was finally drifting off she heard Vince's voice from the room next door. She couldn't believe it. Not only had he spent the whole night chasing after the idiot girl who couldn't take care of herself now he was still with her in her room at 3:30am. She got up softly and crept out her door and to the slightly ajar door of the next room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Tor? Angel, wake up!" Vince called softly as he carried Torrie into her room and turned on the light. A soft murmur was the only reply he got as she laid in his arms limply.  
  
"You need to wake up Tor." He tried again. She didn't answer.  
  
He set her on her bed and started to pull her boots off her feet.  
  
"Torrie." He called to her gently again. "Come on Princess, wake up."  
  
"It hurts to wake up." Torrie finally answered in a scratchy voice. "I don't wanna." She whined. "When I'm awake I haveta care."  
  
Vince was just relieved she came around to consciousness. He didn't want to look too hard at what she said because then he'd have to think about how hurt she really was. As things stood he was more then a little hurt by how she'd planned on using him and he wanted to hold onto the hurt so that he could get away from Torrie as quickly as possible. If he had to think about how alone and unsure she was feeling then he'd be more then tempted to let her use him. For the first time he contemplated that his relationship with Torrie might not be as harmless and healthy as they'd all like to think. Vince knew while she was trashed and he was pissed and hurt was not the time to go into it.  
  
"You need to wake up and get ready for bed so you can sleep it off Torrie."  
  
"No. I'll just sleep now." Torrie grumbled and rolled over to her side facing away from Vince.  
  
"I really think you should put on something for bed angel. Come on. It'll just take a minute then you can sleep all night." Vince did his best to convince her to give him his way without a fight.  
  
He thought about how he'd somehow raised Torrie in his mind to a woman who was better then the average woman. He was getting a first hand look at how she was far from perfect right now, but even when he was mad at her, and rightly so he still really thought of her as Angel and Princess. Like she was on a level somehow above other girls. Then he shook his head and told himself that 3:30 in the morning was not the time to get as philosophical as he was.  
  
"You promise that you'll leave me alone to sleep if I change first?" Torrie asked in a childish tone. She wasn't really awake. "All I wanna do is sleep. Everything's ok when I sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I promise I'll leave you alone after you get ready for bed. Get up and change." Vince walked to the window and turned his back on Torrie, assuming she'd get up and do what she had to do while he didn't look at her.  
  
He heard the bed shift and assumed that was when she'd gotten up. He heard three or maybe four footsteps before he heard a crash and a soft cry.  
  
"Torrie?" he asked, concerned.  
  
*~*  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I fell."  
  
She knew it wasn't funny, and she'd hurt her ankle, but she just couldn't stop laughing. Then she started to cry, but she kept laughing at the same time. She was so mixed up she couldn't help herself.  
  
"I got up and went to walk to the dresser and I tripped over the rug. I knew the rug was there, it didn't move lately but I tripped over it anyway. I just wanna go to sleep. Why did the rug want me to fall?" She looked up at Vince inquisitively, sitting on the floor with one leg under her body and the other stuck out in front of her, the rug a tangled mess under her.  
  
"You ok?" Vince walked over to her side.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. I just need to stop laughing. Then I'll get up and finish getting changed so you'll let me sleep." She burst into another peel of laughter. "What's wrong with me?" She questioned as she continued to laugh and cry all at once.  
  
"You had a really bad day then dumped half a bar of alcohol on top if it to see if it'd make it go away. I can tell you from experience it doesn't work that way Princess." Vince sighed. "It's not that easy."  
  
"But it was all fine till I had to come home. It was fun again at the club, with Lex." Torrie looked him in the eyes and the laughter stopped. She kept gently crying for another moment as she looked at him. He didn't break her gaze. "You made me come home!" She yelled at him. "This is all your fault! You're the one who made me come home. I didn't want to. I didn't want you to come with me tonight but you made me let you. I wouldn't be home right now if it wasn't for you I'd be out somewhere still! I could show Dom he's not the only one who can pick up someone to fuck in a bar." She started to slap Vince in the chest wildly with both hands from her awkward seat on the rug. "I hate you!" She yelled at Vince and started to cry in earnest.  
  
He looked down at Torrie, more upset then he knew how to articulate for what she was going through. He knew she didn't really hate him, she was just coming down from her drunk and crashing hard. He could have told her that alcohol was a temporary solution to troubles but she'd never asked. He gathered her against his chest and held her tight, despite the fact she was trying to get away and still trying to strike him, so upset she felt the need to lash out physically. Just like she had with Chris.  
  
"You don't hate me Tor. It's gonna be ok. It'll be ok a hell of a lot faster if you just go to bed. Ok?" Vince asked.  
  
She'd stopped fighting him and had moved on to simply sobbing limply in his arms. She didn't answer or look up at him, simply nodded her head as she let him pick her up off the ground on to her feet, her arms around his neck.  
  
Vince helped her walk to her dresser and started to open her drawer to have her pick out something to wear to bed.  
  
"No. Not from there. I wanna wear one of those to bed." Torrie told Vince and then pointed to one of Dom's wifebeaters on the floor.  
  
She started toward the white article in question and almost fell down again. Vince thought about pointing out the shirt in question was one that Dom had worn right before he'd left and it hadn't yet been washed but he figured out right before he said anything that was likely the point. She wanted to feel like Dom was close to her. He got the shirt for her and handed it to her. She held it to her face for a second.  
  
"I'm wearing this if I have to change."  
  
"Fine Angel, that's fine. Let's go to bed now." Vince told her, talking to her as though she was a small child, trying to keep her calm now that she'd reached a semi calm state.  
  
"Ok V." She answered and allowed him to help her to the bed in the center of the room. She sat down and Vince just got his back turned to her before she blithely pulled her own shirt off over her head. She pulled Dom's on and then stood up to try and get her skin tight pants off.  
  
She got them down to her knees before they hobbled her and she didn't have the balance to get them off on her own, unable to pick up one foot at a time to slide her leg free. Thankfully she fell backwards and landed on the bed.  
  
"You ok?" Vince asked without turning around.  
  
"Yeah." Torrie answered and just lay back, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, still tied together by her pants around her knees. She pictured what it must look like as she lay there in Dom's undershirt with her pants stuck around her knees, too tired to do anything about it and she started to laugh. And once she started again she couldn't stop.  
  
Vince turned around and she made such as strange sight in Dom's shirt with her pants around her legs like they were he started joined her laughing. He couldn't help it. She looked so funny. He walked over to her and started to pull her pants the rest of the way off her legs. She lifted them one at a time to help him out, still laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face, but at least she wasn't crying anymore from despair.  
  
"Ok, there you go baby girl. Things'll look better in the morning."  
  
"You always did like to try and make me happy V, even if it did mean lying to me." Torrie answered with comprehension that should have been beyond her in her state and managed to stop laughing.  
  
Vince realized that she was likely right, he was likely lying to her. She was going to have to talk to both Dom, and deal with the issues with Chris. And she was going to have to do it all hung over.  
  
He shook his head and tucked Torrie into bed under the blankets and went to leave the room, to leave Torrie to sleep.  
  
Chris darted back to her own room and closed the door softly, scared Vince would find out what she'd done, that she'd spied on him with Torrie. He hadn't acted like he wanted to do anything with the other girl. He had ample chance. Torrie was too drunk to do much to stop him, if she even wanted to. But Vince had acted like an older brother might act if his sister did something silly because someone hurt her so terribly.  
  
Vince heard the bed in Dom's room creak just as he reached the door of the room and he spun around to see what was going on. Torrie was stumbling toward him.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, angry as he finally reaching exasperation.  
  
"Gonna be sick." She answered and looked panicked as she ran for the washroom. She was so desperate she made it on her own and got the door closed before he could stop her. He waited by the door.  
  
When 5 minutes later she still hadn't immerged and he hadn't heard Torrie make any noise he knocked.  
  
"You ok?" He called. He didn't get an answer. "Torrie?" He tried again.  
  
When she still didn't answer he tried the door and found it unlocked. He also found Torrie passed out on the bathroom floor.  
  
"This is all I need." He muttered and picked Torrie up, carried her back to bed and set her down.  
  
"V?" Her small voice checked him as he stood up away from her.  
  
"Wha?" He asked her, getting to the end of his endurance for frustration.  
  
"Am I gonna die? I feel so terrible. So cold." She was shivering.  
  
"You're not gonna die." Vince sighed as he took off his shirt and crawled into bed with Torrie for the second stupid time in his life. He couldn't just leave her alone. She could be really sick, after all. She sounded so small, so helpless, so alone. She'd played him all night long and spending the night in his best friend's bed with his best friend's girl was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't leave her to fend for herself. He thought, sanguinely, that he should really have his head examined.  
  
He finally fell asleep after an hour of taciturn thought. Torrie woke him up three times as she rushed the bathroom. He helped her back to bed each time and fell back asleep with her. Around 5am Torrie fell deeply asleep and he heaved a sigh of relief, figuring she was going to be ok to sleep till they woke her up. He drifted back off himself, even though he'd planned on seeking his own bed once he'd realized Torrie was going to be ok. 


	72. The morning after the night before

Chapter 72 – The morning after the night before  
  
Vince woke to Mia's angry ranting beside the bed around 2 the following afternoon. He squinted up at Mia and sighed. It was going to be a hellish day. He'd never planned on getting 'caught' as it were, sleeping with Torrie.  
  
"Vince I can't believe you!" Mia yelled at him for the second time.  
  
"Hush before you wake her up." Vince said and slid carefully out of the bed, untangling black hair from around his arms and neck as he went. He wondered how Dom put up with it as he pulled about 4 feet of hair out from around his throat. He thought, with considerable irony that Torrie's hair was like Medusa's snakes.  
  
"She should wake up and be damn sorry for what she did!" Mia shouted, clearly very irate with her two friends, though it seemed with Torrie more so then Vince.  
  
"Mia, she had some sort of mental breakdown last night ok? I couldn't leave her alone. She flipped out. Can we let her sleep while she will so we don't have to deal with her till we have to?" Vince sighed.  
  
Things were very messed up and he didn't know how to make them right. He had, in fact, just spent the night with a girl who had a boyfriend who happened to be his oldest friend. But nothing had happened and Vince sort of thought that ultimately Dom would be happy that he'd kept Torrie safe. Mia, on the other hand did not seem to be happy about it at all.  
  
Since Vince had seemed so sincere when he'd said that he didn't want to deal with Torrie again till he had to Mia calmed slightly and stopped screaming.  
  
"What do you mean she had a breakdown?" Mia asked, not able to let things totally go till she had more details.  
  
Vince picked up his shirt from the floor and then started to move Mia out of the room as he put it on. He didn't want to be seen by anyone else leaving Dom's room half dressed. He hated to feel guilty for things he didn't even do, he thought with a shake of his head.  
  
"I mean things were ok till we got home, but she did do just what I was scared she would, if I hadn't been there to take her home she would have gone home with some other guy. She might have thought twice about it once she got somewhere with the other guy but by then it likely would have been too late. But she was too drunk to care about her and Dom fighting at least. Then when I got her home she flipped out." By this time Vince and Mia were walking down the stairs. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming at me."  
  
"Why was she screaming at you?" Mia looked puzzled.  
  
"She told me she hated me for making her come home when she hadn't wanted to."  
  
"Really?" Mia didn't seem to believe Vince at all. "She told you she hated you?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. She might have picked up on the fact I was mad at her last night."  
  
"Mad at her about what?" Mia inquired, wanting to understand what had transpired the day before so she could better deal with the aftermath.  
  
"I think she was taking advantage of our friendship." Vince sighed. He wasn't sure how to go on, how much to tell Mia.  
  
"How so?" Mia asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
Vince knew he shouldn't have hoped Mia would let it drop with what he'd told her. He'd known that she was going to want all the details. He shouldn't have brought it up. He and Torrie could have worked it out on their own, but now Mia was going to be involved. He knew he'd have to tell her now.  
  
"I think she did consider trying to get with me because she knew it would piss both Dom and Chris off. I mean, she didn't think about it when she was sober, not till she was drunk, but still. I though she and I were close enough that she wouldn't want to hurt ME like that. I mean sure, it would have accomplished what she wanted but it would have hurt me too." Vince growled.  
  
"So you're mad at her too?" Mia asked, and it seemed like she was happy about it.  
  
"I guess I am, but why does that please you?"  
  
"I just think that no matter what went down Torrie went too far yesterday and it's the first time ever that when she pulls this shit you don't take her side and try to make everyone else feel bad for her, or at the very least stick up for her, even though she deserves what she's getting." Mia admitted.  
  
"I guess that means everyone's pissed at her then does it?" Vince asked with a grimace.  
  
"Maybe not Jesse." Mia said with a smile. Jesse was never mad at anyone. "I bet Let'll take Torrie's side." Mia frowned.  
  
"Well, there's not a lot anyone can do about that. Let knows first hand how it feels to catch Dom cheating. Even if he really didn't this time Torrie didn't know that till she got home. So she really did think she'd caught him fooling around on her. And Let would've handled what Chris said with an even more violent fight so in a way we can be glad it was Torrie that this fight happened with." Vince ran a hand through his already very disorderly hair.  
  
"I guess." Mia didn't seem to think they had to be that glad about it at all.  
  
"We still have to decide how we're going to go forward from here." Vince stated then looked at the floor.  
  
"How so?" Mia questioned.  
  
"Well, Torrie lives here. It seems that she and Dom are still together, though if he finds out what she pulled last night, that could change. Dom's not going to like the fight that Torrie and Chris had and you know he's gonna take Torrie's side. It's two weeks till Dom comes home anyway. For those two weeks it's gonna be Torrie and Let against everyone else. But Letty's my girl too and I don't want to fight with her, but I know she's gonna be pissed at me for being pissed at Torrie and so Letty's gonna be all angry with Chris too. It's such a mess."  
  
"Yep, it is. But it's a mess that's just going to have to work itself out." Mia said and started to cook lunch. "You have an unpleasant conversation a head of you yourself." Mia told Vince with a pitying look.  
  
"What'dya mean?" Vince asked with a genuine look of confusion.  
  
Mia went to answer but then the obvious meaning for what Mia had said donned on him.  
  
"Aw shit." Vince looked almost scared. "Mia, could you..."  
  
Mia cut him off.  
  
"No, I will not try to explain things for you. You need to do it yourself." Mia looked slightly pissed at him for even suggesting that he not explain to Chris what had happened on his own.  
  
"But Mia, it's just gonna make things worse. You know I'm no good at this sorta stuff." Vince whined.  
  
"Too bad." Mia turned back to the vegetables she was cutting up and told Vince with her posture she considered the matter closed. Vince sighed and walked to the living room to think for a few minutes about what he was going to do about things.  
  
*~*  
  
Torrie came to consciousness with a groan. Her head was pounding, her limbs didn't want to work the way her brain was telling them too, her mouth tasted really bad and she had no idea how she'd gotten home.  
  
She remembered going out, remembered her fight with Chris, remembered almost running Vince down with her car and her wild flight on the way to her friends. Remembered the first part of her evening of dancing with random, though very cute guys at the club Lex had picked out. Remembered how as the guys hands had gotten more and more familiar with her body, hers had returned the favour on theirs. That was where things got hazy. She honestly didn't remember the rest of the evening. She didn't remember leaving the club, how Lex got home or how she did. She didn't remember how she got into bed, how she got into Dom's undershirt. She didn't understand why she was lying on Dom's pillow and why hers smelled like Vince's cologne.  
  
But thinking of Vince made her remember that at one point she'd had a very stupid plan to try and get with Vince to exact revenge on both Dom and Chris, sort of killing two birds with one stone. Surely if she'd done so she'd remember it.  
  
She giggled even though she knew it wasn't really funny when she thought that maybe Vince wasn't very memorable in bed. Giggling hurt her head but she told herself she deserved that for thinking thoughts like she had about Vince.  
  
As she lay in her bed trying not to need to throw up again she slowly remembered her fight with Vince after they'd gotten home. Remembered telling him how she didn't want to care, how she hated him for taking her home when she hadn't wanted to.  
  
She remembered how patiently Vince had helped her and tried to comfort her. She'd been totally ungrateful and he'd still stayed with her. Played Dom's roll while she was ill, helping her with her hair and helping her wash her mouth out when she was done. Helping her back to bed and holding her while she cried after each time when she was awake enough to think of the mess her life was in.  
  
She'd done some pretty stupid stuff. She'd be willing to bet that Mia was mad at her for what she'd said to Chris in the heat of the moment. Mia mad at her was almost more then she could stand. Mia didn't get mad easily. Torrie thought about the fact that Vince and Mia, and likely Brian and Leon, were mad at her.  
  
She suddenly felt a panicked need to flee the house for awhile. She didn't want to face up to what she'd done and she was going to do the only thing she thought she could, run. Run as fast as she could. With that thought she got out of bed. She started for her dresser but after she'd only taken a few steps she heard heavy treads on the stairs.  
  
Worried that it was Vince or Leon coming to make sure she was still alive, and to yell at her if she was she took a dive back into bed. She didn't bother with the blankets and made sure her butt, which was only covered by her brief thong panties was hanging out.  
  
She figured that would make whoever uncomfortable and they'd leave and let her wake up on her own. She did her best to make sure her breathing was deep and even, like it would be if she were still asleep and she hugged Dom's pillow to her, as though she'd been sad and lonely in her sleep, thinking if she looked pathetic whoever it was would be more likely to leave her alone.  
  
She heard the footsteps stop outside her room and struggled to keep her breathing from getting shallow and panicked. She heard the door creep open.  
  
"Torrie?" She heard Vince's dearly familiar but unwanted voice call from the door. 


	73. Saved by the 8

Chapter 73 – Saved by the 8  
  
"You awake?" He called into the room and when she failed to answer he pushed the door all the way open.  
  
She was still asleep on her side, facing away from him. She'd kicked the blankets all off her since he'd left and she was holding a pillow like it was a person against her front. She looked sad and small, even in her sleep.  
  
Vince noticed against his will that Dom's shirt had ridden up her body and was now trapped around her around her upper back. She had on a pair of those underwear that girls wore simply to drive men crazy. Her skin looked flawless against the dark brown sheets on Dom's bed.  
  
He'd only come to check on Torrie and since it seemed she was fine he knew he should leave. He wanted to stay mad at her till after they'd spoken. But he was a guy after all and it was a lot of beautiful girl on display in front of him.  
  
He replayed his last thoughts though and realized it was Dom's girl, wearing Dom's shirt, in Dom's bed, holding Dom's pillow. With a muttered oath he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
Torrie was fine and he was still mad at her for trying to play him. Even if she didn't know what she'd been doing she should still be ashamed of herself. He almost ran down the stairs and hit the front door, throwing it open.  
  
"Where you going Vince?" Mia called.  
  
"Toretto's." Vince called back and slammed the front door behind him.  
  
Mia watched him tear off down their street, happy. Chris was at Toretto's. She was happy Vince was going to go talk about what had happened the night before.  
  
*~*  
  
Torrie heard Vince pound down the stairs and slam the door. One down, one to go, she thought as she got up again.  
  
She was even more upset after Vince's visit because she'd been able to hear the angry way he'd left the room. She sensed that he had been going to wake her up and talk to her, then he looked at her and got mad and left instead.  
  
It was what she wanted, she hadn't wanted to talk to him, but it still hurt. She didn't know what she'd done. She not only still hadn't spoken to Dom, still had no idea if he was mad at her for believing the worst without speaking to him first, she also had Vince pissed at her, Mia no doubt too.  
  
She got up for the second time and gave the room a minute to stop spinning. It didn't so she ploughed on anyway. She made her way to the dresser in the corner of the room slowly and pulled on a black singlet and a pair of black flair bottom sweats with 'Silvia' on the butt in blue glitter. She grabbed her sketchers from the closet and she was ready to run. Or rather walk as fast as she figured she could and not fall down or throw up from motion sickness.  
  
It was Tuesday so she hoped that Letty would be at the garage. Leon and Jesse might be there too but she was pretty sure she'd heard Vince call that he was going to the store so she knew he wouldn't be there.  
  
She opened the door to her room and she didn't see anyone, but she did hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Knowing instinctively it was Mia and if she walked past the other girl or Mia saw her going to leave they'd have it out about yesterday, Torrie started to think of other ways to leave the house without being seen or needing to speak to anyone.  
  
She snuck into the washroom and brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth. After she washed her face she studied herself in the mirror. While it was the same face staring back at her she didn't like what she saw, didn't like herself much in that moment. She had to talk to Letty before she went out of her mind.  
  
She thanked God that Vince had left her keys on her dresser as she crossed the hall from the bathroom into what was now Letty's room, and had been Mia's room before she'd moved upstairs with Brian. It had a view of the street, and if she crawled out the window she'd end up on the front porch and she could shimmy down the pillar of the porch to the ground. Hopefully no one would know she'd left the house for a while after.  
  
As she threw the window open she noticed that either Mia had just parked behind her car in the drive or Vince had made her. She almost cried when she saw she was blocked in. She looked at the street and realized that Dom's 8 was parked on the street. She looked at the keys in her hand. She had keys to the 8 and it was actually quieter at low speeds then her Silvia.  
  
That decided she crawled out onto the porch. She was about to shimmy down the post when she saw Vince's car come flying down the street. She hit the roof of the porch as fast as she could and made herself as flat as she could. She couldn't get back into the house without Vince seeing her. She just hoped that she was inconspicuous enough in her black clothes that he wouldn't notice her. Plus, he wasn't exactly expecting to see her on the roof of the house.  
  
Just as she'd hoped Vince slammed into the house without seeing her. She could tell he'd been pissed. She gave him a few minutes to be away from the front door and slid to the ground. She dashed to Dom's car and crouched behind it as she worked the key into the lock. She got the door open and started the car up. She pulled slowly and carefully away from the curb and headed off down the street. She hoped it was a while before anyone noticed her gone.  
  
She drove aimlessly around for awhile before turning the car toward the garage.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, how'd it go?" Mia asked Vince as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"She's not speaking to me." Vince sighed and sat down.  
  
"Can you blame her?" Mia asked angrily.  
  
"Yes. If she won't let me explain she'll never understand." Vince growled back.  
  
"She'll come around if you stop acting like a moron." Mia retorted as she stirred whatever it was she was cooking on the stove.  
  
"Did Dominic call while I was out?" Vince asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Nope." Mia answered.  
  
"Did Torrie wake up?"  
  
"Only if she's sulking in her room."  
  
The phone rang and Vince got up to get it, knowing it would be Dom.  
  
"What?" Vince answered the call.  
  
"Hello to you to Vince." Dom answered, not in a good mood.  
  
"Dom. How are you Brotha?" Vince asked on a sigh as he realized that being nasty with Dom wasn't going to help the situation.  
  
"Shitty." Dom answered honestly  
  
"There's a lot of that going around I think." Vince replied.  
  
"What's wrong there? Is she ok?" Dom asked in concern.  
  
Vince didn't need to ask who 'She' was. He knew.  
  
"She's ok, I think. She..." Vince was cut off by Dom.  
  
"What do you mean you think! Where is she?"  
  
"Still asleep. She got really drunk last night. She tried to sneak out of the house and I caught her and told her not to go. She wouldn't take no for an answer so I went to get ready to go with her. She had a huge fight with Chris while I was changing then we went on the most hair raising ride I've ever been on in traffic and Torrie and her girlfriend went and got drunk in some club. Last time I checked she was still asleep." Vince finished.  
  
"Just great. Can you go check again? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah." Vince answered as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Tor?" He called as he pushed the door to Dom's room open, hoping that she was more covered up then she'd been the last time he'd checked on her. "Shit!" He called out as he saw the empty bed.  
  
"What?" Dom asked in a deceptively calm voice.  
  
"She's gone." Vince answered and started to tear through the upper floor of the house.  
  
"Whatd'ya mean gone?" Dom yelled.  
  
"I mean she's gone." Vince looked out the window. "Her car's still here. She must be around here somewhere."  
  
"Is my car still there?" Dom thought to ask.  
  
"Great!" Vince yelled and Dom knew the answer was no, your car is no longer parked here.  
  
"Find her Vince." Dom ordered from thousands of miles away. "Why didn't you take her keys?"  
  
"I didn't know she had a set for your car. That little witch knew we wanted to speak to her too, she had to know there was a reason why her car was blocked in." Vince started for the door of the house.  
  
"I think someone better tell me just what happened yesterday." Dom growled.  
  
"Later. For now I think the mystery of where Torrie went can be easily solved by finding Letty. So she's likely at D.T."  
  
"Fine, call me later and fill me in. And god help you if Torrie's not ok." Dom was clearly very pissed off.  
  
"I hear you brotha. I'll find her." Vince hung up and left the house. Mia followed him to the door.  
  
"Where you goin?"  
  
"To find Torrie." Vince answered.  
  
"She's upstairs." Mia answered back like Vince was stupid.  
  
"No, she's not. She took the 8 and took off." Vince got in his car and left with a squeal. 


	74. Keep running

Chapter 74 – Keep Running  
  
AN: Have some patience with me and the whole Vince/Chris situation will work out, OK? I do have a part where Vince sort of makes some decisions about her but you'll just have to wait till I'm done with Torrie etc first. So keep reading and we'll get there! ;) Oh and review review review please!  
  
"Let, you have to start living at the house more or I have to move where ever you're staying. Things go to hell when you're not around." Torrie stated dramatically as she walked up to Letty and threw her keys on the work bench beside the car Letty was working on.  
  
Letty rolled out from under the car and sat up slowly as she looked at Torrie from her vantage point on the floor.  
  
"You look like shit!" Letty told Torrie and stood up. "I take it from that dramatic statement that something happened over the weekend while I wasn't home?" Letty started to lead Torrie toward the back of the shop toward the couch that was there.  
  
"I don't know where to start!" Torrie wailed and Letty forced her down on the couch a la shrinks office and sat on the floor beside her.  
  
"Start at the beginning. What caused this commotion you think you're in?"  
  
"Well, it all started on Monday when I was packing to come home from New York. I was taking all my stuff out of the closet where Dom had piled it for me. When I got to the bottom of the pile I found one of Dom's shirts all balled up in the back corner. I took it out to hang it up for him and it had lipstick and perfume on it."  
  
"That Bastard." Letty yelled and went to stand up.  
  
"There's much more." Torrie told her friend and continued. "I took off for the airport without waiting for Dom. I told myself I didn't want to hear his lies. Didn't want to hear him say that nothing happened, then admit that she didn't mean anything to him and he'd never do it again. I didn't wait for him to come back. I changed my flight and I was out of the state before Dom ever realized I was gone."  
  
"Have you spoken to him yet?" Letty asked, wondering what explanation Dom had given.  
  
"Nope, only via Vince. When Dom realized I was gone he called Vince to make sure someone would be at the airport to meet my new flight. See, there was this girl in Dom's class that had a thing for him, and he didn't like her back. But one night she was all over him and he didn't want to humiliate her in front of all the other guys in the class so he just put up with it for a polite amount of time then left."  
  
"But not before some of her perfume and makeup got on his shirt." Letty finished. "You believe that?"  
  
"Yeah, cause he told Vince that nothing happened. I think if he had gotten with that other girl he'd have told Vince the truth." Torrie told Letty then looked at Letty, waiting for the other girl to agree or brush off that theory.  
  
"I know he would have told Vince the truth cause he always did when he fucked around on me." Letty said, and her eyes looked sad, even if the hurt was a long time in the past.  
  
"You know about that?" Torrie glanced over in shock.  
  
"Yeah. I still love V, but that's why I'm not as close to him as you are. I use to be. He was like my big brother. I grew up with him and Dom. But then I realized that when Dom would cheat on me Vince would enable him by keeping it from me. I guess it's all about boys before broads or whatever code idiot men follow but it still hurt. I guess I figure that Vince shoulda at least told Dom not to tell him that shit. Not lapped it up and likely joked with the big idiot about it." Letty blew some hair off her face and looked back at Torrie.  
  
"I kinda had a fight about Vince over the same thing. I told him that it was nice to know the one person I thought had my back would really know my boyfriend was fucking around on me and not tell me. Vince told me that he learned his lesson about doing that with you and he'd make Dom tell me himself, he wouldn't cover for him anymore."  
  
"That's something at least."  
  
"But then when I got home I was still thinking that maybe Dom had cheated. I know it's not fair but I think of how many times he did that to you and I guess since I had evidence I figured that he must have really done it. Even though I knew in my heart he hadn't, I was still insecure about it you know? I look at the fact he did that to you and I think if he could do something to you, someone who was so perfect for him and someone he'd grown up with it would be even easier for him to do it to me. I mean, I'm not half as pretty or good at mechanics or racing as you are so I mean I figured he'd be able to cheat on me in a heartbeat."  
  
"You're not half as good at racing or mechanics then I am, you're just as good. But different. I think the way the team took me back without really making me own up to what I did when I just ran off then assumed that Dom would take me back right away like nothing happened did that to you. I was good with Dom, once upon a time. Those times ended long before our relationship did. I've seen how Dom looks at you. He's in love with you. I still say if he ever really does anything to hurt you then dump his ass but for right now you don't have to worry about Dom and his sincerity."  
  
Thank you Letty. That means so much to me. I've been so insecure since Chris came to live with us and Dom left for New York. But I didn't stop at just running away. I came home and got this stupid idea to go out with my friend Lex and get drunk and pick up for the night. You know, sort of if he can have a one night fling so can I. I more or less just wanted to prove to myself and Dom that he wasn't the only one who could pick up for the night. I was still sort of unsure whether to believe Vince and Dom or not." Torrie looked sheepishly at Letty.  
  
"You didn't do it did you?" Letty looked worriedly back.  
  
"Well, I got all dressed up, dressed to kill was how Vince put it, and tried to sneak out of the house. I knew if Vince saw me going dressed the way I was he'd try to stop me, but he caught me anyway. I wouldn't take no for an answer on going myself so he insisted on coming with me. I told him he couldn't cause he was dressed like a grease ball and he went to change. That was about when Miss Thing, Chris, came into the room and started giving me more dirty looks."  
  
"Not this chick again. What's up with her anyway?" Letty scowled.  
  
"I don't know." Torrie knew she wasn't being honest. "Well, ok, I do know. She thinks I'm after Vince."  
  
"Then she's crazy." Letty blew that theory off, she didn't think it had any merit.  
  
"Well, let me finish." Torrie looked over at Letty guiltily.  
  
"Oh shit." Letty breathed out. She knew all about the times that Dom had thought that Torrie and Vince were an item and how Torrie and Vince had been attracted to each other. "You didn't...?" Letty tried to prod more info out of Torrie. Torrie was more then willing to share the info.  
  
"Chris and I had a big fight about her looking at me like she did again, I asked her what she was looking at, she said not much. I insulted her looks and told her to watch out because not only was I the one dating Dom, I could have her man too if I wanted him." Torrie was turning red with embarrassment over what she'd said now that she was calmed down and viewing the situation with a small amount of detachment.  
  
Letty sucked in a breath, then laughed.  
  
"Well, at least it's true, you didn't lie."  
  
"Well, maybe not, but then Chris said I was too pale, too skinny, I was dressed like a slut, and I was a bitch. She said that you and I make fun of the racer chasers but we're not really any better because we dress just like them. She basically called us sluts."  
  
"Oh no she didn't!" Letty yelled and went to get up.  
  
"Yep, she did." Torrie put out a hand to stop her friend. "And then she told me it was no wonder that Dom had to take a month long break to get away from me. So I slapped her and went to run out of the house after telling her that when you'n Dom got done with her she was going to be very sorry."  
  
"And again you weren't lying. I'm mad as hell." Letty growled. "But I can't believe you hit her."  
  
"I know. So then Vince came up the stairs in time to see me slap Chris and run off. He followed me out of the house and got in my car as it was moving almost and I just about ran him over. Then he wouldn't get out, he said he couldn't let me take off on my own, but him being there against my wishes pretty much made things worse. I drove crazy to Lex's. I was going a buck eighty most of the way there and I was drifting off ramps and shit. Vince was trying not to have a heart attack."  
  
"That's wild."  
  
"Then I got Lex, we went out, got very drunk and dirty danced with all the cute guys we could get our hands on. I was pretty much out to get drunk and pick up, like I said. Vince waited till I was taking things too far then tried to make me go home. I then got the drunken brilliant idea that if I was to 'pick up' Vince it would hurt Dom more then any other guy I could pick up and it would also prove to Chris I could in fact have her man too. So I started to try and entice Vince to take me home as it were."  
  
"Oh shit." Letty looked almost as upset as Torrie. "Did anything happen?"  
  
"No, because Vince had more sense. But he had to take me home, put me to bed, help me change my cloths. I could tell he was pissed. Let, he knows what I was up to. It was written all over his face. He was so mad at me over it, but he still stayed with me all night cause I was so sick. He came into the room to check on me this morning but I pretended to be asleep and he was so mad at me he thought about waking me up and thought better of it. I could feel the anger when he left."  
  
"What did he say when you talked to him today?"  
  
"Um, well, I knew Mia and V would both be hella pissed at me so I just took off. They don't know I'm gone." Torrie cringed.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Letty inquired.  
  
"I realized I couldn't very well prance out the front door so I went into your room to go out the window. I got out onto the porch and then Vince's car came flying into the drive. I hit the roof flat and he didn't see me but then I realized he'd had Mia block me in with her car. I realized I had keys to the 8 just before I started to bawl. So I took Dom's car and came here. They think I'm still asleep sick in bed." Torrie sighed.  
  
"That's a big mess." Letty didn't really know what to say.  
  
"I told Vince I hated him for making me come home. I think I meant for not finding me irresistible too. I wanted him to overlook the fact that I was Dom's girlfriend and get with me. I was pissed he didn't and he was pissed I tried to bring it about. It's a huge mess. I think I had a mental breakdown last night and now I'm so hung over. I haven't talked to Dom yet about any of it either."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Letty asked.  
  
"Maybe go live with Dad till Dom comes home." Torrie glanced over to see what Letty thought of that.  
  
"That's taking it a bit far. I think between the two of us we can keep things reasonably peaceful till Dom comes home. Then if the shit you tried to start with Vince comes out the shit will literally hit the fan. But you'll need to worry about that in two weeks when it happens. Now, Vince has a hellish temper, and if he's really pissed at you then you could have a fight on your hands. But he does get over stuff really quick so you basically just have to fight him and then it goes away as soon as he calms down."  
  
Torrie nodded her understanding.  
  
"Mia on the other hand holds grudges. If she thinks of Chris as one of her 'chicks' she's mother henning and you hurt Chris and Mia thinks it was out of line then she's liable to be mad at you for a long time."  
  
Torrie groaned and covered her eyes.  
  
"I think I'll go see my dad for a while now till I feel like talking to Vince. He's gonna find me here soon if I stay."  
  
"You can't run forever girl." Letty answered wisely.  
  
"Nope, but I can run till I'm not hung over and sick as a dog." Torrie answered and laughed. Knowing Letty had her back no matter how stupid she'd been was nice.  
  
The front door of the garage slammed and both girls looked in that direction.  
  
"Oh shit, it's gotta be V. Did you hear how hard the door slammed? No customer would do that." Torrie panicked.  
  
"Sneak into the office and hide." Letty answered, starting to get into the drama of the situation.  
  
"He's already seen the 8, he knows I'm here."  
  
"Not if I tell him I took it here to change the oil and I haven't seen you."  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Here too. Hey, sneak out the back and take my car for as long as you need. Just don't bring it back till you don't see the maxima. Leave the keys for the 8."  
  
The girls switched keys and Torrie went into the office and out the window.  
  
She thought with a laugh that windows must be her escape route of choice. She ran to Letty's car and got in. She left as fast as she could. 


	75. Harry's Wisdom

Chapter 75 – Harry's Wisdom  
  
"Hey Leon, you seen Torrie today?" Vince asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the back talking to Letty." Leon answered. He was sort of mad at Torrie for her part in what had happened to Chris so he wasn't going to cover for her.  
  
"She been here long?"  
  
"Bout half an hour." Leon answered.  
  
"Great." Vince sighed. He hadn't wanted Torrie to talk to Letty before he could talk to Torrie. He walked out back and Letty was sitting on the couch alone with a book.  
  
"Where is she?" Vince asked bluntly.  
  
"Who?" Letty asked, one eyebrow cocked, infuriating Letty cool face firmly in place.  
  
"Torrie." Vince growled.  
  
"Haven't seen her." Letty answered blithely and went back to her book.  
  
Vince snatched the book away.  
  
"Leon already told me she's here talking to you and Dom's car's out front."  
  
Letty damned Leon to hell in her head even as she formulated answers.  
  
"I took the 8 here to change the oil and Leon musta been mistaken." Letty looked up at Vince, daring him to challenge her.  
  
"Bullshit. Where is she?"  
  
"What part of I don't know was hard for you to get Vince?"  
  
"Don't do this Letty. I'm in no mood to put up with your shit."  
  
"Then get the fuck out my face Vince." Letty yelled. "I said I don't know."  
  
"And you're fucken lying to me."  
  
"Like you never told a lie before..." Letty sighed. She was hinting about all the times Vince had lied to her to keep Dom's cheating a secret.  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry about all that ok? I really see how wrong it was of me now that I've thought about it. But I really need to talk to Torrie. So could you tell me where you're hiding her?"  
  
"She left ok." Letty admitted, figuring there wasn't much Vince could do about it.  
  
"The car's still here." Vince stalked toward the office.  
  
"She took mine so I could do the oil change on Dom's." Letty thought that made sense. She wasn't willing to totally abandon the story she'd created.  
  
"She knew I was here and ran didn't she? And you let her take your car to throw me off." Vince was smarter then most gave him credit for.  
  
"So what if I did? She's all hurt and confused and I didn't want her to haveta fight you if she didn't have to right away."  
  
"It's not your decision to make." Vince snarled.  
  
"I know where she's comin from, remember? Besides, she's a big girl and if she don't want to see you then she don't have to. It's really not your decision to make either." Letty stood up, ready to take Vince on over the whole thing if she had to. "You wanna fight with me about it Coyote? Cause I can take you."  
  
Her attitude made Vince even angrier. He was even more determined to talk to Torrie right away because Letty had told him not to.  
  
"I'm going to go find that girl. Now I'm just looking for a purple Nissan instead of a silver Mazda is all." Vince turned to walk out of the garage.  
  
"You hurt her and I'll hurt you. That's a promise Vince." Letty wouldn't back down. Plus she figured Torrie was really gone and she really didn't have any idea where Torrie had gone to.  
  
Vince sighed. He turned back around to face Letty.  
  
"No matter how much she doesn't want to talk about all that happened she must know we're gonna have to."  
  
"She does, but she wants to do it on her own time."  
  
Vince nodded. He understood but he wanted to do it on his own time too. He headed off to try and find Torrie.  
  
Letty slapped Leon off the back of his head.  
  
"Don't interfere in shit you don't understand fool." She wasn't really mad, just wanted to teach Leon his lesson now.  
  
"She needs to own up to it Let, and you letting her take off isn't helping her in the long run." Leon answered wisely and went on with his work.  
  
Letty looked at Leon in shock, because he was ultimately right. But she didn't have to like it one bit. She pulled a nasty face at Leon.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's none of your business neither and you didn't have to tell Vince she was here. Did you not here me say she wasn't here? You made me look like a liar too fool! Plus Torrie'll talk to everyone, when she feels like it. Would you have wanted to deal with shit like this when you felt like you were going to die?"  
  
Leon gave Letty a look like he hadn't thought of things along the lines of how it would make Letty look for Vince to know she'd lied to him and how Torrie would feel to talk to anyone about how badly she'd behaved over the 24 hours previous.  
  
"I guess I coulda just let things work out on there own." Leon admitted, still working on the car he was fixing.  
  
Letty nodded yes, that this would have been a good idea and went back to her work as well. The mess of their team was just going to have to work itself out however it would, but that didn't mean that Letty couldn't try to play things into Torrie's favour.  
  
*~*  
  
Torrie tore off down the road the garage was on and after a few seconds of driving straight she took a hard left, breaking the rear tires of Letty's Nissan loose and skidding wildly around the corner. She was very glad that Letty's car was so similar to her own. She knew she had to get some corners and distance between her and Vince or he was going to find her. Letty's car wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Torrie knew if she just drove away from the garage Vince would find out she was gone and would come after her. Thus her wild flight around corners at double the sane amount of speed to take them at.  
  
She took another right and then stopped for a red light. It killed her to stop at all, she wanted to run the red but she didn't dare. So instead she just sat there gunning the idling engine, waiting for her chance to squeal off the line.  
  
She didn't know where to go. Vince knew where her father lived so if she ran to Harry's house Vince would find her easily. She could go to her uncle's but Dave wasn't likely to have any advice for her. Well, he might but then she'd have to admit how badly she'd behaved to him and while she was willing to own up to it to her team she wasn't going to go around telling her whole family.  
  
She really wanted to talk to her dad about it but she knew going to his house was asking to be caught. The light went green and she burned out the tires taking off, smoke billowing up from the rear of the car.  
  
First gear, still panicked with no idea what to do.  
  
Second gear, still trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Third gear, thinking of running away to Mexico.  
  
Fourth gear, speed causing adrenaline to flow.  
  
Before she could hit fifth in the city limits she had a brilliant idea. She could easily go to 'The Racer's Edge', stash Letty's car in the back and then hide in her office. Or rather her dad's office. She doubted he'd mind, plus he might even be there. She knew that he might be disappointed in her for how she'd acted but ultimately he'd take her side and protect her from Vince for as long as she wanted him too.  
  
She turned the car toward her store and her head felt marginally better with that worry off her mind. She found herself singing along to Letty's CD. Things were going to be ok. But she was going to have to do some serious explaining. And this time she might even have to break down and apologize.  
  
She didn't do it very often. But when she did you could bet on it being sincere. If she didn't think she should or had done anything to apologize for then she wouldn't. She'd just pull an arrogant face and walk away from the whole situation. But if she did that this time the whole house with the exception of Letty would hate her. And even Letty might get mad at her if she acted like a totally spoiled brat.  
  
She pulled into the rear of the store and ran up to the back door. Using her code she walked in and pushed the button that would open the nearest bay door. She got back into Letty's car, drove it in and cut the motor then closed the door. She then walked up to the window overlooking the customer area, checking for Toretto's. She was glad she had because there was Vince.  
  
He was talking to her father. Figuring she had a few minutes till he left, Torrie snuck carefully to her office and called up the garage.  
  
"DT." Leon answered.  
  
"May I speak to Letty please?" Torrie tried to disguise her voice so that Leon wouldn't know it was her.  
  
"Yeah, just a second. Letty! Phone!" Leon called.  
  
Letty came to the phone.  
  
"'Lo?" Letty asked.  
  
"Hey Let."  
  
"Hey girl, you got away I guess?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm at the store. Catch is so is Vince. But I'm hiding in the back and your car's in the back bay. So he can't see it but it could be a while before I can bring it back to you."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. You going home to the house tonight? Or are you gonna stay with your dad for awhile?"  
  
"I didn't think that far ahead yet but I'm thinking I'll go home as soon as I talk to my dad and calm down a bit. I think I need to formulate a plan of attack on the whole situation first."  
  
"What'dya mean by that?" Letty asked, curious about what Torrie was up to.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have to say something at least about how I over reacted to what Chris said. I don't know if it should involve saying sorry or not but it's gonna have to involve saying I was wrong to say what I did. Then I'll have to have some sort of private talk with Vince about the whole evening of 'sin' we had. Then I have to talk to Dom on the phone. It's going to be one hell of an unpleasant night."  
  
"Sounds like hell in California." Letty replied.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Torrie sighed.  
  
"You already knew it was gonna suck girl. And you likely didn't help anything by running away. Vince knows you took off so you could avoid him and he isn't happy. And then I told him I hadn't seen you and Leon had to go and tell him that we spend time talking so he even knows I lied to cover for you."  
  
"That's just super." Torrie replied sarcastically.  
  
"So he's pissed off at both of us." Letty answered, then paused before continuing. "You know you and I could both go stay with Rome. He's got room..." Letty trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, that'd go over real good with Dominic." Torrie snapped. "Man I'm sorry Let. It's just that this mess expands more every fricken second."  
  
"I know. I know. I'll come home and face my music too. We should arrive together. Let's face it, we aren't gonna get to eat supper at home tonight. Wanna meet at Cora's for supper, create the battle plan, than go home at the same time?"  
  
"Letty, you have the best ideas. Meet you at Cora's at 6?"  
  
"Perfect. See you there." Torrie hung up the phone and as she did the door to the office opened. Her father's frame filled the doorway.  
  
Harry jumped when he saw Torrie sitting in his chair. He'd had no idea she was around.  
  
"Princess, when did you get here? I just had your friend here looking for you and I told him you weren't around because I didn't know you were."  
  
"That's ok Dad. I didn't want him to know I was. I'm sort of hiding from them right now."  
  
"Why's that Princess?" Harry asked, worried look appearing on his face.  
  
"I did something really stupid yesterday." And with that Torrie started to cry. She tried not to but she couldn't help it. She didn't want her dad to think she was just trying to get his pity but she was so confused about how to feel about everything and how to go on from the point she found herself at that she just started to cry.  
  
Harry walked up to her and held his arms open. Torrie stood up and allowed her father to hold her tight.  
  
"It can't be as bad as all this Tor. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I found something in New York that made me think Dom was cheating on me." Torrie started at the beginning so her dad would know where she'd been coming from.  
  
"That bastard." Harry looked livid.  
  
"Well, I said I thought he was. It turns out he wasn't. He just had some girl get all over him and before he could do anything about it she'd already gotten some of her makeup on his shirt. I found the shirt. But he didn't really do anything with her."  
  
"You believe that?" Harry bit out, clearly he didn't believe that at all. "I mean you think he didn't tell Letty stories like that when he cheated on her?"  
  
"I know he did daddy, but the thing is he also always told Vince the truth and since Vince confirmed Dom's story I really believe him. But I didn't wait for him to explain in New York, I just ran away and came home."  
  
"Understandable." Harry said and sat down, inviting her to sit on his lap, an offer she accepted.  
  
"That might have been but what I did next wasn't really." Torrie looked chagrined.  
  
Harry waited for her to continue.  
  
"I was sitting at the airport being miserable. I was going to call you for a ride when Vince showed up to get me. We drove home. He tried to convince me that Dom didn't do anything and he sort of succeeded. He was so good to me on the drive home. But then Vince always is good to me. But even still I decided to go out and party to forget that night anyway." Torrie figured she as going to have to tell her father the PG toned down version of the story. "I called up Lex, she said she'd go out with me so I got ready and went to go. I just wanted to go have a good time. But Vince caught me on the way out of the house and decided that I shouldn't be out on my own. He told me he was coming with me. I didn't want him to at all. I told him he was too scruffy to come out with me dressed the way he was and he went to change."  
  
"Well, I agree with him. If you were still feeling upset then you had no business driving anywhere. Especially not the way you drive."  
  
"Well. That would have been the plan, for him to take me where I wanted to go. But while he was gone to pretend he wasn't a grease monkey and clean up his clothes his girlfriend Chris came into the living room where I was waiting and started giving me dirty looks. She always does that stuff and normally I just brush it off. But I was having a seriously bad night. I didn't want Vince to come with me, I didn't know what to believe about Dom. I was just in a totally bad mood and the fact that Vince was treating me like a child who couldn't make a decision about what she wanted to do instead of a 22 year old girl who could really do whatever she wanted was pissing me off. So I snapped."  
  
"What does the girl do again? And what do you mean snapped?"  
  
"Well, she just doesn't speak to me and every time she looks at me it's just mean. We don't know each other but she decided not to like me the minute we met. I think it has something to do with the fact that she likes Vince and Vince likes me more then she thinks is appropriate. Or that's what I've been telling myself. I think there's more to it then that but I didn't want to think about it. She just didn't like me because I'm me I think."  
  
"Because you're you?"  
  
"Yeah, like she took one look at me and decided I was a bitch just by how I looked. And I don't get it. I was wearing Dom's shirt and a dirty old pair of my garage shorts. My hair was all over the place and I was in my bare feet. I wasn't looking stuck up, I acted nice to her. I felt sorry for her when she first came to live with us, she'd just left some abusive relationship with Vince's help and she looked all pathetic and stuff. But she was mean to me right from the first time we saw each other."  
  
"Well, some people are just destined not to get along Tor. There's not a hell of a lot you can do about it."  
  
"I guess but I didn't take it lying down Daddy. I kind of told a story about how V came to be called Coyote because I wanted to hurt her. It wasn't very well done of me but I honestly didn't feel sorry about it because she really hurt me too. So I didn't say anything to her. I wouldn't tell Vince I was sorry either because I wasn't. But Vince and I made up. We were bound to. But me and Chris never did and we spent the rest of the time just giving each other nasty looks."  
  
"Well, that's maybe not the nicest thing I've ever heard Princess but I mean it's not like anyone would expect you to be all nice to the girl if she shoots you nasty looks and makes it clear she doesn't like you all the time. If all you did was give her nasty looks I don't understand what the big deal is."  
  
"Well that was all before I went to visit Dom. When I came back and I was all confused about what was going on and how I felt and I was waiting for Vince to force his company upon me she came into the room and started giving me these dirty looks again. But in the state I was in I didn't just give her one back and let it go. I asked her what the hell she was looking at."  
  
"Again not the nicest thing I've ever heard but not horrible either."  
  
"Ok, but then she answered me. Her answer was 'not much'."  
  
"Well, that's rude." Harry said and stroked Torrie's hair back out of her face as she sat curled up in his lap. "Maybe she's just jealous of more then your relationship with Vince. Maybe she's jealous of how pretty you are?"  
  
Even if she was 22 he was very happy to have his little girl back. He'd missed being her hero while he'd been gone and then when he'd come back and found her living with Toretto one of his biggest worries had been that the younger, stronger man had taken over in her life as her hero.  
  
"Yeah it was rude. And she's not ugly. It's not like she's hard looking or anything. She's pretty enough. Especially since she's been living with us and got some clothes that fit her and stuff. But I proved once again that the tongue of an Italian woman is sharper then most."  
  
"How so? And why is it Italian that makes your tongue sharp? How do you know it isn't the colleen in you?"  
  
Torrie actually laughed at that.  
  
"Well, mom was one of the most polite, perfect women I've ever seen so I just assumed that since I've seen your temper and my own that mine is more like yours then mom's. I can't imagine mom blowing up the way I did last night."  
  
"That's true. You got that temper from me." Harry chuckled, than sobered thinking about how Torrie's mom had been far from perfect too. But Torrie remembered her with a child's memory and she'd idolized her mom in her heart. Harry knew there was no sense trying to change that perception since his wife was dead and wasn't coming back. Torrie might as well keep her good memories he figured. "So what did you say to the girl?"  
  
"I told her if she wanted to see a girl who wasn't much she needed to go look in a mirror cause I was the one dating Dominic not her and not to mention that I could have Vince if I wanted him as well."  
  
Harry looked on in mild shock. While his Princess did have a temper she was normally such an easy going girl. He really didn't believe she'd said what she was telling him she had. But that just told him how upset she'd been by the whole situation with Dominic. He hugged her close for a second. He figured they could forgive her an outburst after she'd thought she'd caught the boy she'd wanted for most of her life cheating on her.  
  
"And then she told me I was too skinny..."  
  
Harry cut her off.  
  
"You are too skinny!"  
  
"Ok Ok. Like I don't hear that enough from Dom. It's the stress I've been under lately."  
  
"Ok. Sorry to interrupt." Harry knew Torrie had issues with herself when she got stressed. She tended to worry about whatever was bothering her to the point of forgetting to eat and even missing appointments if she was really upset. Harry let his daughter continue her story.  
  
Torrie ticked Chris's points about her off on her fingers.  
  
"Too skinny, too pale, dress like a whore, and then she told me I was such a bitch it was no wonder that Dom took off on me for a month. Which in the state I was in sounded like 'it's no wonder Dom cheated on you 'cause you're such a bitch'. So I told her that she wasn't anything to anyone around the house, that when I told Letty what she said about Letty and I being skanky whores Let was likely to kill her and that Dom would get rid of her as soon as I told him what she said. Oh but before I told her all that stuff I slapped her across the mouth. Then when I was done I took off at a dead run."  
  
"Victoria Colleen! That is not how I raised you! That's going too far. You hit another person?"  
  
"I know Daddy. My life is such a mess. I'm so sorry for how I handled it. But everything is messed up. I don't know if Dom's mad at me. I know Vince is. Letty thinks I over reacted but that I should get to handle things my own way. I'm sure Mia hates me and I'll never get along with Chris now for as long as she's around."  
  
Torrie started to sob in honest again. She didn't know what to do or where to turn now that it seemed even her dad was mad at her.  
  
"I want mom! Mom would know what to do."  
  
"Oh princess. Mom likely would know what to do. But mom's gone. So I guess you'n I'll have to figure it out."  
  
"You mean you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'm not mad. I'm sort of disappointed that you behaved so badly. You're a bit old for this kind of behaviour. But I'm not mad. Just worried about you and wondering what you're going to do to fix it. I can't believe this girl called you a whore. That's really sort of going too far on her end too. But you never should have hit her Torrie. It's never right to hit another person. Not ever. I can see where you'd feel the need to tell her off but never to hit her."  
  
Torrie threw her arms around her father's neck.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too princess. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
Harry changed the subject. He figured that Torrie would want to think about something else.  
  
"Hide here till it's time to meet Letty for supper?" Torrie asked, almost like a question, like she was waiting for permission to stay in the office. She was worried that her dad would tell her to go home right away and face the firing squad.  
  
"If that's what you want to do Tor."  
  
"Well, Letty and I are going to make the game plan over dinner then I'm going home. I know I was wrong but I still need some support here, you know? I have so much to answer for. But on the other hand so does Chris."  
  
"Well, I guess she does, but you really went too far. Plus didn't you say the girl just got out of a really bad situation?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Then shouldn't you give her a bit of a break."  
  
"Maybe but then again it's been a hard year for me too."  
  
"Yeah it has. But that should sort of make you empathize with this girl and maybe go easy on her, not use what you've been through as an excuse to act just as poorly as this Chris girl."  
  
"Thanks Daddy. You always knew just what I needed to hear."  
  
"You're welcome Princess. If you're going to hang around here for the rest of the afternoon make yourself useful and enter that list of stock into the computer for me would you?"  
  
"Of course Daddy."  
  
Torrie started to work with the computer as her father left the office. Things seemed a lot more clear to her after their chat. Her father had a point, she had been using her hard year as an excuse to try and get away with stuff she knew was wrong and she figured, on the other hand, so was Chris. It was clear the whole team had to have a talk. 


	76. Battle Plans

Chapter 76 – Battle Plans  
  
"I'd love to know where the hell she got to." Vince ranted at Mia as soon as he'd gotten back to the house.  
  
"You didn't find her?" Mia asked.  
  
"Oh, I found her. She was at the garage but when she heard me come in she took off and Letty let her leave. I haven't been able to find her since."  
  
"Dom called again while you were gone. I think he's getting really worried."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, where ever she's hiding."  
  
"Maybe she went to her dad's house."  
  
"No one's there and I even went to the store and talked to Harry. He hasn't seen her today."  
  
"I don't know then. We'll just have to wait till she comes back then."  
  
"I guess." Vince was clearly not pleased about it.  
  
*~*  
  
Torrie looked up at the clock and it was 5pm. She looked down at what she was wearing and realized there was no way she could go to Cora's dressed as she was. She went out front to find her father.  
  
She found him talking to someone at the counter. She waited till the person Harry had been talking to had left before walking up to him.  
  
"I'm going to head to the mall. I need a new outfit for dinner."  
  
"I thought you were just going with Letty? Is that like a hot date or something?" Harry laughed.  
  
He thought to himself that he'd almost rather she dated Letty then Dominic. Of course he was looking forward to grand kids some day and at least Dominic was an Italian boy. Maybe not a nice Italian boy, but he was Italian. Torrie answered his question.  
  
"No, but I can't go home to get a suitable outfit so I'll have to go buy a new one. Besides, a little shopping therapy never went wrong before a big ordeal." Torrie laughed back.  
  
"You have enough money Princess?" Harry asked, worried about how she'd been making it through without him and with the mortgage on the store taking up every cent the store made.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Dom pays me after all. I don't work for him for free." Torrie giggled back. "He actually keeps track of my hours that I work for him too."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Of course. Think I work for free?"  
  
"No Princess, of course not. Go get something pretty to wear to meet your fate."  
  
"I'll do that Daddy. I'll catch you again later in the week ok? We'll go to lunch sometime like Wednesday."  
  
"Sounds good sweetheart. See you then." Harry seemed to think for a second. "Don't forget that if you need a place to get away to or someone to talk to I'm here for you Princess."  
  
"Thanks Daddy." Torrie hugged her father then took off into the back to get Letty's car and take off.  
  
Harry watched her go with a look that suggested he was not totally sure how things were going to go for Torrie when she got home to face her team. One thing was certain; no matter how disappointed he was about what she'd done to this Chris he wouldn't take anyone calling his baby a whore. If the girl ever said anything like that to Torrie again he'd be on Toretto's doorstep to deal with it himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Torrie hit the mall and parked Letty's car in one of the far out rows so that no one would hit it with their door. She ran into the mall and started to shop around the stores. She didn't know what she wanted but she knew she couldn't go the way she was dressed and like she'd told her father, shopping always improved her mood.  
  
The second store she walked into had a rack of jeans that were split up the front of the legs and held closed with leather laces from the floor to the waistband. The way they laced would show flashes of the skin of her legs all the way till almost the very top. She picked out her size and tried them on. They were low rise, very fitted and she thought they looked good. She knew she'd found her new pants. Now she just needed to find a top to go with them.  
  
She didn't find anything in the store where she bought the pants or in the next two stores she tried. But in the fourth store she found the top she knew she'd been looking for. The sides of the shirt were open and held closed with laces the same as her new pants and the front was also split up the front from the hem to the neckline and held closed with laces, and so were the tops of the sleeves from the cuff to the neckline. The back was many interlocking chris crossing laces instead of a panel of fabric. It was obvious it would not let her wear a bra but she didn't really have a problem with that. It was the same green as her eyes.  
  
She checked the price tag and was very glad that pretty much every cent Dom had ever paid her was still in the bank. It was more then she could remember spending on one article of clothing in a long time.  
  
She studied herself in the changing room mirror critically.  
  
Her hair was definitely one of her best features she figured but it was too long.  
  
She was pretty pale but she'd tried to get a tan. It wasn't her fault that she only ended up getting freckles. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get some color. She didn't want to burn to a crisp just to make Chris think she looked better either.  
  
She did have small breasts but she figured that was a plus when it came to wearing shirts that she couldn't wear a bra under. Her hips were a bit boney and it showed in the pants she had on. She knew all she had to do was stop stressing and eat but she wasn't sure if that was going to happen any time soon considering what she had coming to her later that evening. She saw lots of stress in her near future. And she knew it was only going to get worse if she hadn't gained back some of the weight she had lost before Dom got home. Dom would flip at her for getting any thinner.  
  
She pulled a face at herself, sticking out her tongue and slanting her eyes in the mirror. She definitely wasn't overly proud of the maturity level of what she'd done yesterday. But she couldn't take it back, what was done was done and she couldn't change the past. But she could make an effort to go on in the future with a better attitude.  
  
She wanted another drink. She didn't think it would be smart however to start that again.  
  
She left the dressing room and headed to the mall bathroom to change her clothes. She had to meet Letty in 15 and she was at least that away from the restaurant.  
  
She emerged from the washroom 2 minutes later wearing her new outfit and having brushed her hair out. She wasn't oblivious to the appreciating male looks she got on the way through the mall and out to the car. It went some of the way toward raising her lowered self esteem.  
  
Whether she wanted to admit it or not what Chris had said to her had hurt her feelings. She'd really started to think she was ugly. Too skinny, pale and resorting to slutty dressing to get attention. But the way the men looked at her while she walked didn't make her think they found much wrong with her look at all. So what if her bathing suits were all bikinis? It wasn't like she was the only one. Letty and she dressed almost the same, she figured, and she didn't think Letty was a slut.  
  
Torrie really didn't think she should have to have her self esteem crushed because Chris thought she got too much male attention and because Chris herself wouldn't dress the way Torrie did. It wasn't fair for Chris to take the fact that she didn't like her own look out on her, Torrie thought as she walked to the car. But it didn't mean that Torrie had had to highlight the fact that Chris didn't like the way she looked either. Torrie knew that since it had hurt her to hear what Chris said that what she had said to Chris likely had hurt the other girl worse. Torrie had been having a vulnerable moment but Chris had been having a vulnerable year.  
  
She started Letty's car and pulled into traffic. She drove fast but carefully to the restaurant and parked in the first available spot, which happened to be right beside Letty in the 8. Letty was not in the car so Torrie figured she must already be in the restaurant.  
  
She stood up out of the car and walked in the restaurant. She spotted Letty right away and walked up to the table she was sitting at.  
  
"How you doin?" Torrie asked Letty as she sat down.  
  
"Not as good as you. Where'd you get that outfit?" Letty asked.  
  
"I did a little retail therapy this afternoon. It was good. You like?"  
  
"Yeah, you might have to show me where you got it. That top come in white?"  
  
"Sure does. We'll go back to the mall tomorrow. I'm willing to bet that we'll both need the pick me up of a little shopping."  
  
"I bet you're right. How's my car running for you?"  
  
"Like a champ. What do you think of the 8?"  
  
"What's not to like?"  
  
"I think Dom should drop a cosmo 20b in it but I don't think I want to live with him while he has no car for a few weeks."  
  
"But can you imagine how fast it would be with a 20b in it?"  
  
"No. Dom's so fast as it is I don't know if I want to think of him with all that speed under his foot."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
The waitress came over and gave them menus and glasses of water, which Torrie drained right away.  
  
"Being on the lamb is thirsty business." Torrie said in response to Letty's questioning look and laughed.  
  
"I bet if you spend it in the mall it is."  
  
The waitress returned and the girls ordered.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I want to order wine with this meal." Torrie told Letty with a frown. "I think I'm going to need the courage."  
  
"I know what you mean. But just remember, we stick together."  
  
"Is that the game plan, or are we gonna come up with a better one."  
  
"We'll make a better one but the main thing to remember is to stick together. Whatever you say I agree with and vice versa."  
  
"Agreed. So what are we gonna say?"  
  
"Well, for one thing you took the 8 down to me because we had a prior arrangement."  
  
"Agreed. But how did I miss Vince and Mia when I left the house if I didn't sneak?"  
  
"Well, you did sneak. But you still took the car down because you were supposed to, not because you wanted to or whatever."  
  
"Why'd you tell Vince you hadn't seen me when you had?"  
  
Letty sighed.  
  
"Good question. You might have to take some of that one on yourself girl. We could say you didn't want to speak to him so I told you to just take off and you agreed and did it."  
  
"Yeah, that's the truth anyway so I guess I don't have any problems with that."  
  
"What are you going to do about Chris?" Letty asked as she sipped her water.  
  
"Nothing I can do. I'm going to tell them all I know I was out of line and said some things I had no business saying and did some things I had no business doing. Then I'm going to point out that Chris hasn't exactly been a saint since she moved in either and that we're both going to have to make some adjustments to how we treat each other."  
  
Letty nodded.  
  
"That's good. Am I correct in assuming Vince doesn't know the full story behind what you said to Chris?"  
  
"That's right. He only heard me tell her that she was done for once you and Dom got done with her."  
  
"You know I'm going to say something to her about telling people I dress like a racer chaser ho right? I mean she and I never had beef before so she started the shit wit me. It's not like she'n I had a history of anything before she threw my name into her fight with you."  
  
"Go ahead and tell her off about it Letty. No matter how much I know I was in the wrong I still can't help but be happy if someone tells me they have a legitimate reason to be angry at her. I almost wish she'd just go away so things could go back to the way they were. But then I think if Vince really likes her then he deserves his shot with her because he's never gonna have a shot with Mia or you or me. He's gonna have to go outside the team and if he likes Chris then who am I to do something to mess that up on him. But then again she just irritates the hell out of me too."  
  
"She don't have to live at the house just because Vince likes her." Letty interjected. "She could get her own place easily enough, or go live with some of her own friends."  
  
"I know she doesn't but she was living with the guy that abused her and she has no other family or friends in California. I guess she moved here to rebel against her parents and the only other place she could go would be home to them and they live in some other state."  
  
"Didn't know that. Ok. I'm still not having her goin around telling people I'm a ho. It just isn't gonna happen."  
  
"I don't blame you. But I'm at the point myself where I can't say anything about it now. I had my say sort of thing."  
  
"I hear that. So we know how we're going to handle the whole running away, yelling at Chris thing. What are you going to say to Dom when you talk to him?"  
  
"That I know he didn't do what I thought he did and we should leave the in depth chat on it till he comes home. I don't want to talk about something so serious over the phone."  
  
"Good plan. Better to talk to him face to face about that. Then you can 'make up' afterward."  
  
"Letty!"  
  
"Well, its true isn't it?"  
  
Torrie only blushed in answer.  
  
"Now what about Vince? What are you going to say to him about all that went on and what you tried to get him to do?"  
  
"I was thinking nothing. I was thinking I might just say I was sorry for keeping him out all night and sorry he had to take care of me like he did." Torrie looked at the table cloth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that if by some chance he's not sure what I was up to I don't bring it out in the open. I mean him knowing what I was up to if he doesn't already doesn't have a point. I mean it's not like I'd ever do anything about it if I was sober and not in a terrible mood. I'd never sleep with Vince just to get back at Dom. I was just so drunk. And I meant to take a stranger home but even drunk that got scary in a hurry. At least Vince was familiar."  
  
"I don't know if I agree with you there Torrie. You might want to own up to it right away so he doesn't think you're hiding it or trying to pretend it didn't happen."  
  
"But then if he doesn't know what I was up to things'll get all uncomfortable between us. I guess I'll just have to play it by ear and if I think he knows then I'll talk to him about it but if I think he doesn't then I'll just let it go. I know it was stupid, you know it was stupid. The less people other then that who know the less chance of someone telling Dominic."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The food the girls had ordered came and they stopped talking to eat. They finished their meal and talked about every day things. When they were done eating they paid the bill and walked out into the cool night air.  
  
"Well, this is it I guess. No sense putting off the inevitable any longer." Torrie said on a sigh.  
  
"Yep, it's time to go and do this thing."  
  
The girls climbed into their own cars at that point and headed for the house, Torrie in the 8 and Letty in her 240. They pulled up to the house and parked. Then side by side they walked up to the front door.  
  
"I feel like I should knock." Torrie said with a frown.  
  
"I know what you mean. It sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"Yep. Here goes nothing."  
  
With that Torrie pushed open the front door and walked in, Letty close on her heels. The phone rang just as the girls got the door closed. Torrie didn't see anyone else around so she grabbed the phone. 


	77. Paying the Piper

Chapter 77 – Paying the Piper  
  
"Hello?" She asked. She knew somehow instinctively it was Dom. Letty looked at her curiously. "Dom." She mouthed even before the person on the other end had said anything to her.  
  
"Torrie? You ok?" Dom's deep voice asked.  
  
"I'm ok. How are you?"  
  
"Worried. You took off without telling anyone where you went. I've been calling all day long."  
  
"I did take off. I had to get away and I didn't want to talk to anyone so I took off. I am an adult. I can take off on my own every once in awhile."  
  
"Why didn't you want to talk to anyone? You could have told Vince where you were going to go."  
  
"Dom." Torrie sighed. "The whole point was I didn't want to talk to anyone. That especially meant Vince. I wanted to be alone."  
  
"Why'd you take my car?"  
  
"Cause they had me blocked in and part of not talking to them was not asking them to move their cars so I could take off. You weren't blocked in."  
  
"Fair enough. Listen Torrie..." Dom started.  
  
"Dom..." Torrie started to speak at the same time, than paused.  
  
Dom continued on.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want you to know that."  
  
"Oh Dom. I'm sorry too. I should have waited for you to tell me what was going on."  
  
"And I should have made sure that you didn't find that. I know it must have hurt you to think what you must have."  
  
"It did. But it must have hurt you when I didn't trust you enough to hear the story before I just jumped to conclusions."  
  
"It did. But I can't really blame you."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not but I still should have given you a chance to explain."  
  
"And I should have told you about Karen right when she did that so you'd have been prepared at least."  
  
"I guess we both messed up. Dom, I don't want to go into it in too much more depth over the phone ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. We'll talk when I get back."  
  
"Ok. That's soon anyway." Torrie sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Sure it is. I love you Princess. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose."  
  
"I know that now Dom. I love you too. Dom...I..."  
  
"What baby?" Dom sounded worried at the sad tone in Torrie's voice all of a sudden.  
  
"Nothing. Just..." She shook her head. She didn't want to go into it on the phone, she reminded herself. "I miss you." Torrie elaborated and fought tears. She was still upset about the whole Dom issue but it took second place to the fight she was about to have with Vince.  
  
"You sure you don't want to tell me about this fight you had with Chris?" Dom seemed to sense the issue revolved around Chris and Vince.  
  
"It was pretty horrible. Vince is going to want to fight it out and I don't know if I want to go into it twice." Torrie said.  
  
"Yeah? Vince wouldn't tell me anything other then the two of you had a fight."  
  
"Well, she called me a slut, told me I'm too pale and too skinny and a bitch and that was all the reason why you went away." Torrie sniffled.  
  
"Baby, we been over this. We decided it was ok for me to do this for one month remember? I didn't want to leave you. Remember that? You didn't do anything that made me want to leave. I didn't want go remember?" Dom softly tried to reassure Torrie over the phone. "And as for you being any of the things she called you, you do tend to be too skinny but we all know that's because you don't take care of yourself when you get stressed baby girl. It's like you punish yourself for whatever is happening by not taking care of yourself."  
  
"I don't think it has anything to do with that Dom. I just get preoccupied with worrying. I'm a bit of a worrier. And I know we discussed why you went away but it was just after I'd gotten home and it really made me think she was more like implying it was why things happened the way they did."  
  
"Well, no need to worry about this baby. If this girl really said all that stuff to you then as soon as I get back V and I will be having a chat about how well she really fits into the house."  
  
"Dominic?" Torrie asked in a soft, slightly worried voice. She didn't want Dom to tell Vince Chris had to go. It would just cause more problems between her and Vince. Plus she didn't know if it was really fair when both of them had acted badly. But she did want Dom to stand up for her in some capacity.  
  
"What Tor?"  
  
"I kinda had some stuff to say to Chris about what she said to me. I wasn't exactly nice to her either."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to be sweetheart. She called you all those names plus teased you on a point as sore as what happened between us. I think it was ok for you to be mad at her."  
  
"Maybe, but I told her a lot of mean things and then I sort of slapped her before I ran out of the house." Torrie found it easier to talk to Dom about the situation because he was totally in her corner. Maybe that was because he was scared she was mad at him but he was still going to take her side and she needed that sort of reaction right now.  
  
"You? You hit her?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm so upset about it. I don't know what to do about it. You know, I'm not totally sorry about it but I was out of line too you know?"  
  
"Well, just chock it up to a bad day and move on Princess." Dom's tone reflected the fact that he didn't really feel that way about what he'd been told, but he didn't want Torrie to worry. He really was floored that his Torrie had slapped someone. He couldn't imagine it.  
  
"That ain't gonna happen. I mean, Vince is pissed at me about it too. Not to mention I'm upset with myself and when I went to talk to daddy about it today he said he was disappointed in me over it. I don't think I can just call this a bad day. And Mia's gonna be upset with me over it, not to mention when I was talking to Letty and Vince came looking for me and I hid and Leon told Vince where I was and I had to run away."  
  
"Aw Tor. It wasn't the right thing to do ok? I know it first hand. It's never the right way to handle anger. It's not nice and you know now how bad you feel after you do it. But I also know sometimes you just follow your gut reaction and don't know till after it happens it was wrong, or you just don't think because of how upset you are, and then when you calm down and you do think about it you realize how bad you acted. You seem like you do know you were wrong, so that's something. Tell Vince I said to lay off till I get back. By then everyone will have calmed down some. And maybe V and I'll need to have a little chat about who's a team member and what that means."  
  
"I guess I could do that Dom. I just figure maybe it should all be settled too so that we can all put it behind us too. I was out of line. I know that. But she wasn't exactly acting like an adult either. I just almost think if I tell Vince that you said to tell him to lay off and that you'll deal with the whole issue he's gonna think it's a big cop out on my part. I think I'd rather talk to him about it now but I just don't want to do it. I know I should but I don't want to."  
  
"I'm proud of you for that Princess. It'll all work out, and if things get out of hand just call me back and then I'll talk to Vince ok?"  
  
"Ok. I can't wait till you come back Dom. I don't know how I'm gonna make it."  
  
"You'll do ok. You've got Letty and it won't be long till I get to come back. But if you really want me to I'll find a way to come home early."  
  
"You can't do that. You're right. I'll be ok and if things get really bad I'll go stay with Daddy for a while."  
  
"See, you'll be fine."  
  
"I sure hope so. Take care Dom."  
  
"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Sure Dom. Talk to you then. I do love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Torrie. Keep that chin up." Dom hung up from his end.  
  
Torrie hung up and turned around, fighting her tears and winning. For the moment at least. She turned around to see Letty standing beside her with a mutinous look on her face and Vince and Mia staring them down.  
  
"So I guess you spoke to Dom then?" Vince asked.  
  
Thank you captain obvious, Torrie thought but knew better then to say it out loud. She just nodded. However she wasn't going to just let it go that he listened in on her conversation either. Letty she didn't care about but Vince...Letty beat her to the smart mouth comment.  
  
"Well duh Vince. Who'd it sound like she was talking to?"  
  
"Don't even start with me Letty. You're not in my good books right now."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Letty snipped back. "What you gonna do about it V?"  
  
"Guys! There has been enough of this around here lately with out you two starting." Torrie interjected. "Yes I was talking to Dominic. What did you do, stand there and listen to the whole thing? It was none of your business."  
  
"I didn't listen in. Mia and I only got here for take care and talk to you later. So, where'd you get to today Torrie?" Vince asked, barely holding his anger in check.  
  
"Here and there." Torrie answered.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Vince growled, not happy with the answer he'd gotten.  
  
"Why does it matter? I went to the garage then my father's store."  
  
"Why did he tell me he hadn't seen you?"  
  
"Because when you were there he hadn't seen me."  
  
"Well, that didn't take you till now. Where'd you go after there?"  
  
"Letty and I had dinner out." Torrie answered, getting a bit defensive at all the seemingly irrelevant questions.  
  
"And went shopping by the look of it." Mia interjected snappishly.  
  
"Yes, I went out and bought a new outfit. Letty didn't go with me." Torrie answered.  
  
"I'm glad you had such a nice day driving around in Letty's car, talking to your dad, shopping and eating dinner out while we dealt with your mess and worried about where you were all day." Mia was clearly very mad.  
  
"I had a horrible day, thanks for asking." Torrie snapped back and Letty shot her a look that managed to say both 'you go girl' and 'keep your cool'.  
  
"Torrie, what got into you yesterday?" Vince asked, starting to loose his patience for watching Torrie and Letty defend themselves against him and Mia.  
  
"What would you think Vince? I had a perfectly horrible afternoon running away from the love of my life, who I though was cheating on me. Then I make a plan to go blow off some steam and you decide to intrude on it. Then that girl shoots her mouth off at me. It was all pretty crappy as a matter of fact." Torrie started off snapping but finished on a sigh.  
  
She knew being crabby with Vince wasn't going to help them work things out. But when he was acting like he was doing his level best to put her on her defensive it was hard for her to remember that.  
  
"But you went too far!" Vince raised his voice.  
  
"Yes I did." Torrie admitted honestly, looking Vince directly in the eye. "You're right. I reacted too strongly and said some things I regret."  
  
Vince looked shocked to have heard Torrie admit that.  
  
"However, I do not think that Chris had any right to say what she said either. So while I do understand that I had no right to hit her she also had no right to say things like she said to me. I am not a slut, nor am I ugly and I resent her saying those sort of things to me as if it were true. And she pasted a snap judgement on me the second she met me. It's not up to me to change that, but don't expect me to be all sweetness and light to her while she continues to act like I did something to her before when I hadn't."  
  
Torrie delivered her speech in an honest and calm tone. She didn't want Vince to take her statement as an invitation to argue with her, or for him to think she was trying to get out of what she had done.  
  
"I understand that Torrie but it's not the only thing you did last night that was out of line." Vince replied, trying to keep his calm and almost failing. He was mad about what she'd done and mad that she wasn't shouting at him or crying. She was acting so damn adult and Vince didn't like it one bit. He wanted to yell and swear at her but if he did so when she was acting all mature he was the one who'd look like a moron.  
  
Her chin came up.  
  
"No it's not. And for that I am sorry. It was an act born out of desperation and the very bad 24 hours that had lead up to it combined with far more liquor then I had any business drinking."  
  
She wasn't going to fall onto her knees to beg forgiveness but she knew what she'd tried to do to Vince deserved a real explanation. It hadn't been fair. He hadn't done anything to her do deserve to be treated how she'd tried to treat him. He'd tried to keep her safe and watch over her and she'd repaid him with insults and childish behaviour.  
  
"I just thought we were better friends then that Tor." Vince said, still ranting as he almost lost it.  
  
"We are. I really am sorry and I know it was stupid. Thank you for taking the high road in the whole situation. I appreciate it more then you'll ever know."  
  
Torrie was upset Vince had realized. She'd hoped he wouldn't have. She didn't know how to broach the subject of not telling Dom.  
  
"What, you think it took some super human amount of control to resist what..." Vince trailed off, realizing he might have been about to say too much.  
  
Torrie's chin came up another fraction. So Vince was now out to try and make her act out, or was he just trying to hurt her? Besides that, did he think she didn't know how close he'd come to doing what she'd been almost asking for him to do? She'd known he was almost to the point of starting what she'd been asking him to with her. But she also knew that reminding him of that while he was already really upset was not the best idea. She decided to swallow the hurt and anger and be the one to take the high road this time.  
  
"No. I'm sure it didn't take much effort at all. As such, since it was such a small thing and a mistake on my part I'm sure there will not be a reason for it to go any further then between the four of us." Torrie said in a tone of icy control. Her tone softened as she continued to hold Vince's gaze. "I'm very thankful you took care of me and stopped me from accomplishing the very foolish thing I set out to accomplish as well. Thanks again for that."  
  
"Torrie, do you even know what you almost did?" Mia shrieked.  
  
"I believe I've admitted to most of it and said I did understand how wrong it was." Torrie moved her point of focus from Vince's cold blue eyes to Mia's hot brown gaze. Torrie was almost literally biting her tongue not to yell and scream and flip out. She knew that she basically had it all coming for how she'd acted in the previous 24 hours. That didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
"You should admit it. You ran away from it all day and had a great time while we were all dealing with what you did plus worrying about where in the hell you went." Mia was more mad then anyone had seen her in some time.  
  
"I had a horrible day as I already said. I spent most of it admitting to what I'd done to my father who told me he was disappointed in me over it. Do you know how that feels? To someone who was Daddy's angel growing up and then thought her father was dead. To tell him what you did and have him tell you he was disappointed in you when you just got him back when you thought you'd never see him again? Well let me tell you, it feels like shit. But I did it. And if you think that was a great day you need to give it a try some time." Torrie stared Mia in the eye.  
  
"But you went out shopping afterward." Mia continued in a more normal tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I did. Because I'd already agreed to meet Letty for dinner at a place I could not go to in my sweat pants and tank top. I didn't want to come home before I'd had my chance to speak to Letty so I bought something to wear to dinner."  
  
"Why'd you think you should get to go out to a nice meal before you came home anyway? Why'd you think it was ok to make us all wait to know you were ok and to sort all this stuff out?" Mia wasn't ready to give up her opinion that Torrie shouldn't have taken off and since she did she should have come right home.  
  
"You know Dom said something to me on the phone just now and I didn't think he was even close but the more I think about it the more I realize he's right. When I get stressed out I worry more about the other people involved and how to solve the issues then I worry about myself. No matter what I did I need to take care of myself. And that means, among other things, remembering to eat so I don't start passing out again."  
  
"I don't know where you all are taking this, but is there anything else you want to grill the poor girl on before you let her go sit down." Letty interjected.  
  
"You want me to start on you?" Vince asked angrily as he turned to look at Letty.  
  
"You got nothing to start in at me over Vince so bring it on." Letty was giving out enough hot anger and attitude for both of them, Torrie thought.  
  
"How bout lying to me about Torrie? You said you hadn't seen her and she'd really just taken off in your car."  
  
"I asked her to do that because I wasn't ready to speak to you. She was only doing what I asked her to do. But for the record she and I had already decided that the 8 needed the oil changed and I knew I wouldn't want to do it. She agreed to do it today and I was only meeting her for our appointment." Torrie broke in before Letty could answer. Letty shot her a thankful look.  
  
"You expect me to buy that?" Vince snarled at Torrie.  
  
"V, I've said I was sorry for what I did to you and explained I know how I reacted to Chris was out of line. As to what I did today, that didn't really effect anyone that much. All my taking off did today was postpone this fight till I was in a more receptive frame of mind and not feeling like death warmed over. I've explained it and I'm not going to take any more grief over it. In short I don't much care if you buy it or not. I have no call to lie about that. Why would I bother?"  
  
"Just to save Letty from catching hell." Vince growled back.  
  
"You can give as much hell to Lett as you want because I know she can give it back to you as good if not better then you give it out. Letty's a big girl, she can take care of herself. But she's a good friend too so I'm not going to let her take the blame for something I asked her to do."  
  
"Why don't you just go to your room and I'll be up to talk to you alone in a few minutes then?" Vince asked snidely.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Torrie lost it for a second but recovered her cool quickly. "Vince you can be as mad at me as you want but you sure as hell better not try to send me to my room like a child. Last time I checked this was Dom and Mia's house and I was living here with Dom. You are not my father and even my dad wouldn't dare talk to me like that. If you wish to speak to me alone you will ask me to speak to you alone, not try to send me to my room to await your presence. You treated me like a child all last night and it will not carry over into today or any other day."  
  
"Look, while Dom's not around I'm just filling his role." Vince continued to reply in his growling tone. "I want this all settled and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Just like Dom would."  
  
"You are not the leader of this team Vince. It's a role you've said you have no desire for and you can't just walk into it when it feels good to you. Either you are the leader or you aren't. And you aren't. I don't take orders like go to your room from anyone, unless it's Dom and he has a...good...reason for telling me to meet him there."  
  
"She's right Vince. You aren't Dom and this isn't your team. It's his." Letty sidled closer to Torrie as she made her announcement.  
  
"Well, she sure as hell isn't running the place. She's been falling to pieces since she got back." Vince yelled.  
  
"My god, would you say she didn't have a good reason to fall apart for a while?" Letty asked sarcastically. "It's not like I didn't under the same conditions so you'd think you'd be use to seeing it and knowing why it was going on."  
  
"Letty has a point Vince. It's not like you could expect Torrie to run around making decisions while she still thought Dom might have cheated on her." Mia was quite a bit calmer then she had been. She was happy that Torrie had admitted to her mistakes and apologized.  
  
"It doesn't change the fact that we need to talk alone." Vince snarled in Torrie's general direction.  
  
Torrie'd had enough. She'd said she was sorry a few dozen odd times it felt like and she was done. She decided that since she'd tried to make amends and tried to explain and said she was very sorry for everything that she'd done her duty and no matter how Vince and Mia felt about that, she was done. She'd done something childish and mean and she'd said she was sorry. Nothing she'd done gave them permission to yell at her ceaselessly for hours.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm about to tell you what Dom told me to tell you and I didn't think I would. I wanted this settled but it's clear you didn't. You started in on me spoiling to fight Vince and I just don't want to fight with you right now. Since you don't want to talk it out you want to roar and scream, lay off till Dominic comes home and he'll take care of the problems in his own way on his own team. And you and he will have a chat about who's actually on this team. And if you have an issue with that you can call him in his room."  
  
"He said that to you?" Vince was livid. "He told you to tell me to lay off and let him deal with this all when he gets back?"  
  
"Yes, and I told him I wanted to deal with what had happened right away instead of waiting for him to come and deal with it for me. I also explained to him that it wasn't like there was a blameless side in the whole situation and that I thought we should work things out right away. But when you just act like you want me to fight you and yell and cry over the whole thing I think I'm out of patience for it all. So if you have something you want to discuss we'll discuss it but I'm not going to mindlessly fight you about the whole situation ten times."  
  
"Dom told you to tell him to lay off?" Letty asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Granted I know he's trying to be my knight in shining armour so that I'll forgive him for what he did, even though I told him I understood he didn't do what I thought. But he did in fact tell me to say lay off and let it go till Dom comes home to deal with it."  
  
"So you told Dom what happened then?" Vince asked, trying to imitate Letty with one eyebrow raised in his imitation of Letty's 'what?' face. "You told him everything?"  
  
"I told him that I had been really upset, went to sneak out of the house to go clubbing with Lex, you caught me and insisted on coming and while you were getting ready Chris shot her mouth off, I responded in kind and we had a big fight, I hit another person for the first time in my life and ran away, you came with me and that I didn't want to talk to anyone today so I took off without telling any of you."  
  
"Is that all you told him?"  
  
"Yes it is all I told him. It's all that happened." Torrie emphasized all and stared at Vince with a mutinous look.  
  
Vince went to open his mouth to reply to her statement.  
  
"Let it go Vince. She's said she's sorry and that she knows what she did was totally out of line. What more do you want out of her?"  
  
"Letty!" Vince growled. "You are butting into things that are none of your business."  
  
"Your girl made it my business when she decided to lump me into the group of sluts who live in the house in her fight with Torrie. If you think Torrie reacted badly to being called a slut you don't wanna see how I'll react if I ever hear this girl said anything like that again. I don't know her, we don't have issues. Or at least we didn't till she shot her big ass mouth off last night. She dragged me into this fight with no cause. She better be glad she fought with Torrie and not me. If I'd been home to hear her say that stuff I'd have flipped out too and she'd have gotten worse then a slap across her loud ass mouth."  
  
"I don't know just what was said in this fight ok, just what Torrie filled me in on. I didn't know you were involved." Vince sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, she said Letty and I dress like whores." Torrie said in a very weary tone of voice.  
  
"I don't know why she isn't here apologizing for what she said to Torrie. You sure made Torrie apologize for everything she said three or four times over. Why isn't Chris expected to own up to what she did?" Letty asked on a snarl.  
  
"Because she's had a hard time lately and it doesn't seem fair to give her a hard time here." Mia answered.  
  
"Oh, but it's fine for you to harass Torrie about what she did and Chris gets away with it because she had a hard time before she came to live here. Sound like a story anyone else heard before? Because it seems to me that I heard something similar a while ago about this other girl that lives here. Seems her mom died, then her dad, then she lost her car in a race, then she was almost assaulted by some asshole, found out her dad wasn't dead, had her boyfriend move to a new state for month, and throw in several fights with her boyfriend in between. But I guess now that we have a new person who had a hard time all the stuff that happened to the first girl doesn't count anymore. Is there some time frame that each event, each kind of hard time, gets you in time to act however you want till one day people just expect you to put it all behind you and wake up as Mary Sunshine? At least Torrie tried to be Miss Nice Girl till we all finally made her snap a few times. Chris has only lived here for like three weeks and she's already alienated Torrie and called me names. That's like some kinda record."  
  
"You have a point. But we need to be careful how we approach it with Chris. I will mention it to her that she may want to think about offering you both an apology." Mia said, thinking what Letty had said was only the truth and only fair.  
  
"But you don't have to be careful how you approach it with Torrie? You can just yell and scream at her even after she owes up to her responsibility on her own and says she's sorry and knows what she did was wrong."  
  
Letty was actually getting angrier and Torrie hadn't thought it would have been possible. She didn't want anyone to fight about it anymore and in truth she was getting a headache.  
  
"Listen, thank you for taking my side here Letty. I was in the wrong and like you said I do admit it. I'm sorry for everything I did that I should be sorry for. That said, I don't want you guys to fight over it anymore and if you do I can't watch it. I'm sorry but I have a terrible headache and I'm going to go lie down."  
  
With that Torrie headed for the stairs and started slowly up them. She didn't feel good and she hoped she wasn't going to be sick again. She didn't know how she'd get by with everyone mad at her and no Dom to take care of her. 


	78. Thinking to Do

AN: Sorry but I'm in a rush here so I forget who said what and I don't have time to go back and look it up right now, just want to put up the updates quickly here. So I'm gonna address some things in general :) Torrie was sincere. This story started out pretty Mary Sue and a lot of her personality quirks are my own. One of them is that we don't apologise unless we mean it. As such it's very rare to hear either of us say sorry and if we do you can believe it's because we really feel that way. I guess I should have put the stuff about the fight into less chapters but the thing is I wrote it all in one sitting then haven't had time to write on this story since. So if it wasn't for this I wouldn't be updating this story at all and it could be some time before I can again because this is the end of the stuff I have prewritten and I have some huge tests on auto electric stuff and my final ratings and starting my summer job. I mean I only have like three weeks of school left and that means I have all these exams to study for and write plus my 7 isn't finished yet so I'm one busy little college girl. Anyway, I promise this is the end of the stuff I wrote about the fight and I'm going to start to pull them all back together now. Or I will as soon as I get another chance to write. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback though people. I really do appreciate it. Peace, Tempest.  
  
Chapter 78 – Thinking to do  
  
"Did she look kinda green to anyone else?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't look good." Mia admitted.  
  
"Letty, you need to start minding your own business." Vince wasn't ready to let it go.  
  
"Like you did when Dom would tell you he'd cheated on me and you'd let him and then never mention it to me? Do you know he told me all about it one night when we had a big fight and we both had too much to drink? How he'd do it, then tell you because he likely felt guilty and had to tell someone and then you and he would either talk about it, or laugh and act like it was such a great thing to be big playa's. Was that minding your own business Vince?" Letty pulled out old dirt. She'd gotten herself into such a state she couldn't calm down.  
  
Vince turned white.  
  
"You know about that? Dom told you?"  
  
"I knew about it a long time ago. Dom told me years ago. So yeah I knew."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"What would I have said? Why do you think I stopped telling you stuff, why I stopped confiding in you?"  
  
"God Letty. I'm sorry. I was just a stupid kid when I did that shit."  
  
Mia's jaw had dropped when Letty had made that revelation and it didn't get better when she heard Vince admit to it all.  
  
"Just try to remember it's not like Torrie's the only one who ever did something stupid and go easy on her. It's not like she doesn't know she was wrong or she doesn't have remorse ok?"  
  
"I get it Letty. I get it now. But I really do need to talk to her in private and I better check on her anyway. She really didn't look good."  
  
"Remember what I said Vince."  
  
"Wha?" Vince paused with one foot on the bottom stair and faced Letty again.  
  
"You hurt her and I'll hurt you. That's a promise." Letty looked deathly serious. She didn't know why she'd taken to Torrie but she had. It might have had something to do with seeing herself in Torrie. She saw Torrie as being the way she'd been when she was younger. She knew they were almost the same age but Torrie'd lead a sheltered life and it hadn't forced her to get older then her years the way it had Letty. But Letty knew she'd fight Vince off her new friend ferociously if she had to.  
  
"I won't fight with her anymore Letty. I just need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, well you better keep what I said in mind, got it?"  
  
Vince nodded angrily at the constant reminders of things he'd said he understood.  
  
"If she's not ok let me know ok?" Mia added.  
  
"Yeah." Vince was on his way up the stairs. He went to the closed door of Dom and Torrie's room and knocked.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
He knocked again.  
  
He still didn't get an answer. He opened the door of the room and peaked in. The lights were on but Torrie wasn't in the room. He noticed the closed bathroom door.  
  
He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"Torrie? Are you ok?"  
  
He didn't get an answer so he tried the knob. It opened and Torrie was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. There were trails from tears down her cheeks but her eyes were closed. She didn't look very comfortable or happy.  
  
"Torrie?"  
  
"Um?" Came her answer.  
  
"You ok?" Vince crouched on his haunches in front of her.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't think my supper is sitting too good and I have a splitting headache."  
  
"You gonna sit in the bathroom all night?" Vince asked. He was still upset with Torrie but he was trying not to let it show.  
  
"I don't know yet. Depends on how the next few minutes go." Torrie sighed and opened her eyes. She closed them quickly when the bathroom light that Vince had turned on filled them and hurt her head.  
  
"What's that mean?" Vince asked, thinking it meant depending on how their talk went.  
  
"I mean if I get sick now then I'll leave and if I don't then I'll stay till the feeling that I need to be sick goes away."  
  
"You just got nauseous out of the blue like that?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope I didn't get food poisoning."  
  
"Maybe you just made yourself sick worrying while we all argued."  
  
"Maybe, but either way I'm about to be sick."  
  
Torrie thought with irony that she sure had been sick in front of Vince a lot lately. She also thought that maybe her illness at that point tied back to the fact that she hadn't really let her stomach recover from all the booze she'd consumed the night before.  
  
When she was done she dragged herself to her room, refusing Vince's offer of help out of principle and flopped back on her bed. "Kill me now." She moaned out, more to herself then anyone else.  
  
She was sick, upset, tired, and weary. She was also still very unsure of her position with Vince and she really didn't want to be alone with him at all. But she also didn't want to send him away rudely so she figured she'd put up with his company for awhile. She pulled her knees to her chest as she rolled onto her side, facing away from Vince and wrapping her arms around her now tucked up legs.  
  
"What if we talk instead?" Vince asked as he sat on the side of the bed opposite from where Torrie had dropped herself.  
  
He wanted to settle things. Some things he didn't think would wait. He hated being mad at Torrie but he still was. He was glad she knew she'd been in the wrong in a lot of ways but he just didn't know if she was really sorry for it all. He was glad she hadn't taken Dom's easy way out, but he felt betrayed by the fact that she'd whined to Dom about what had gone on. He saw it as a betrayal. Like they couldn't work their own issues out between them.  
  
"Do we have to?" She whined. "I said I was sorry and I really mean it. Do you think I could just lay here and contemplate my death in piece?"  
  
"What if you lie there and just listen to what I have to say? You don't have to do anything else if you don't want to."  
  
"Do I have any chance of getting you to go away and talk to me about whatever tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then talk away." Torrie sighed and put an arm over her eyes and tried to concentrate on Vince's voice instead of the pain in her head.  
  
"What you tried to do last night really hurt me Torrie. I mean that. It wasn't fair of you to try and use me to get back at Dom and Chris. It really wasn't right of you."  
  
"I told you I got that Vince. I don't know what more you want me to say."  
  
"I just want you to know it really hurt. I know where you were coming from, but you and I are supposed to be really good friends. Did you not consider how much it would hurt me if Dom found out we'd done anything if we ever did? I mean he's my best friend Torrie. I've known him since grade school. And we both would have lost him over it. Would it have been worth getting back at him and Chris if we lost everyone else over it?"  
  
"Of course not. I was really drunk. I know it was wrong. I know it would have been the most stupid thing I ever did in my whole life. I'm quite glad you were smart enough to make sure it didn't happen. And thanks for taking care of me anyway when we got home."  
  
"I was so worried about you girl. You had some sort of breakdown right in front of me. I never would have thought it would be terrifying to watch someone laugh and cry at the same time."  
  
"I don't hate you." Torrie murmured as the pills she didn't tell Vince she'd taken started to kick in.  
  
"I know you don't. And I don't hate you either." Vince though for a second. "You know I think I was so angry because I thought about it. I wanted what you were offering for a few seconds at least and it pissed me off. At myself and at you for offering me in the first place."  
  
"You don't think I'm ugly?" Torrie rolled back onto her back and looked at Vince for the first time. Her eyes had trouble focusing and she blinked a few times as she tried to focus on something other then the end of her own nose.  
  
"No. What made you think that?"  
  
"When you said it wasn't like it was hard to turn down what you figured I was offering."  
  
"I said that to hurt you because I was mad. I'm sorry I said it."  
  
"Don't be. I had it coming." Torrie started to slur her words.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Vince asked in concern, turning to look at Torrie's face more fully.  
  
"Nothing." Torrie followed her statement with more rapid blinking in an attempt to focus on Vince.  
  
"Don't feed me that line Torrie. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I took one of those pills Dom got for me when I had the flu. I needed something to settle my stomach and help my headache and it was all we had that claimed to do both."  
  
"But they mess you up. Remember? How you couldn't think straight and had bad dreams and couldn't stay awake?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was better then feeling as sick as I did before. But I think I'm going to pass out soon so you'd better say anything you want to quick. Otherwise we can talk more tomorrow if you want."  
  
"Ok." Vince said and got up to leave the room. He couldn't resist the urge he had to brush her cheek with his knuckles as he stood up. He might be mad, and confused about some things, but Torrie was still like his little sister in a lot of ways and he hated to see her miserable.  
  
Vince headed back down to the living room and found Mia and Torrie sitting there talking. The conversation stopped when he entered the room. Both girls looked up at him.  
  
"She said she wasn't feeling well and then she was sick." Vince answered their unspoken questions.  
  
"Is she ok?" Letty asked as she stood up off the couch.  
  
"I think so but she took one of those pills that put her in a total daze till it wears off to settle her stomach and help with her headache. She was asleep before I left the room. She never could stomach much after she got wasted and it seemed to me like she just pushed herself too hard today after her wild night last night. She'll likely be fine when she wakes up in the morning tomorrow."  
  
"She'll never sleep all night long." Mia said, looking at Vince. "It's only 9pm."  
  
"She might. I don't like how that medicine affects her but she'd already taken it when I got up to her room."  
  
"You didn't say anything to her did you? You didn't make her cry or anything?" Letty growled at Vince.  
  
"No Letty. I'm still pissed as hell but I guess I know she's not the only one who ever fucked up. Plus, it's hard to yell at anyone you just watched throw up and try not to cry about it in front of you."  
  
"Good. Someone should check on her every once in awhile." Letty added.  
  
"I might go sit with her for awhile." Mia said, starting to feel guilty about how nasty she perceived she'd been when they'd been grilling Torrie earlier.  
  
"There's no need of that Mia. She's just going to sleep." Letty said to her friend.  
  
"I know. I just think I'd like to watch her for a while." Mia stood up.  
  
"You don't have to feel bad about what happened Mi."  
  
It was like Vince read her mind. He knew Mia quite well, maybe better then she'd even think, and he knew how her mind worked. She'd had every right to be angry but that didn't mean she was pleased that she'd had to show her anger. She was likely still upset about having yelled at Torrie. Even if Torrie had deserved it.  
  
"I know I don't, and I don't. But I still worry when she does stuff like this."  
  
"Go sit in her room with her if you want to Mia, but you're not really going to be able to do much for her."  
  
"I know." Mia said and headed up the stairs.  
  
"She's too soft for her own good." Letty said on a sigh.  
  
"I thought you thought we went too hard on Torrie." Vince half snarled. He was still sort of pissed at Letty too.  
  
"I sorta did think you were too hard on her. But that was mostly you. I didn't really see Mia say that much to be sorry for. You know you totally pissed Dom off tonight right?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to piss Dom off."  
  
"He will be when he hears what you said to Torrie."  
  
"How will he hear that?"  
  
"You don't think he's gonna ask Torrie how her 'fight' with you went when he gets back?"  
  
"Well, maybe Torrie better tone down what was said the same way I'm gonna have to tone down what she tried to do with me and those other guys." Vince threatened.  
  
"Oh, and will you tone down the way you spent the night in her room and Mia found the two of you curled up together the next morning? Will you tone down how close you came to taking her up on her offer? She's not the only one with issues or the only one who almost went to far." Vince went to open his mouth to reply but Letty cut him off. "I can see it in your eyes that you almost got with her Vince. It's all over your face the way you look at her. And don't give me any shit about how you're a guy and you're bound to want to screw anything that gives you the opportunity. Its bullshit and I know it."  
  
Vince sighed.  
  
"I have nothing to say to that. I will make sure that Dom never knows what went on for my part of things. I'll also hope that Torrie is fair in what she tells him about the discussion we just had about what went on."  
  
"Ok. It'll all work out if everyone has just made up before Dom comes back."  
  
"I sure hope so." Vince said and then walked out the front door.  
  
He wanted to be alone, and the best place for that was in his car on a fast drive.  
  
He had a lot to think about. He had some decisions to make about how he felt about Chris. He realized he'd left the other girl hanging while he played at being single and at being her boyfriend all at once and that wasn't fair. 


	79. Grey Matter

Chapter 79 – Grey Matter  
  
Vince was confused and he didn't like it one bit. It didn't happen very often because most things seemed cut and dry to him. His issues with Torrie didn't fall into the black and white pattern he was used to. They floated in the grey area in between which was foreign to him and was making him angry.  
  
He didn't want to be Torrie's boyfriend. And he wasn't just telling himself that because he couldn't have her. It wasn't some perverse issue where he wanted what he couldn't have. He didn't want her to be his girlfriend at all. He was quite certain of that fact and he knew he wasn't lying to himself. So why he asked himself, did he want, on occasion, to sleep with her?  
  
He loved her as a friend or a sister. He knew if they were to sleep together it would ruin their friendship and both their relationships with Dom. He thought they could be good together in bed but he also knew even if she was single Torrie wasn't the type to go for a casual sexual relationship. And he really knew she wasn't the type to ever cheat on Dom. He also knew that she wasn't the type of girl he wanted for his own girlfriend. She was too high maintenance.  
  
If she had done what she'd had in mind and he'd let her and gone along with her in it the act might have broken her when she'd realized what she'd done. The girl loved Dom so much sometimes it made him jealous of Dom for having such a pure love to hold. He didn't think Torrie was really interested in him in a sexual way at all. He believed her when she said it was just because she was so very drunk and so very hurt over what she'd suspected Dom had done to her. Women liked to get revenge as Vince knew all too well from when Mia had had Brian take her to the very restaurant Vince had been trying to get her to go to with him for years.  
  
He knew Torrie was totally in love with Dom. Even if she did tend to be impetuous and jump to conclusions. It was written all over her pretty face every time she thought about him, spoke about him or looked at him. And he knew, for all his reluctance to talk about it Dom was pretty crazy about Torrie too. Vince knew without uncertainty that had he and Torrie done anything and Dom found out Dom would likely have forgiven Torrie in time but he'd never have forgiven Vince. Vince knew it was something that best friends just didn't do to each other. Period.  
  
So that begged an answer to the 'where does Chris fit into the whole situation' question. And that was one question Vince did not know the answer to.  
  
He liked her. She was a nice girl. Sort of quiet and shy, but funny and smart when you got to know her. She wasn't as gregarious as Torrie, you had to draw Chris out of her shell. But once she was comfortable and started to open up to you she was interesting and a good conversationalist. She wasn't as confident about herself as any of the other girls in the house, but Vince sort of figured she'd come around in time.  
  
All that said he wasn't sure how much he liked her. Or how. He'd gone through liking so many girls he couldn't have that it was almost foreign to him to like one that was free to date him and also seemed to like him back. He had to wonder if he was just scared of really falling for Chris. Lusting after Mia and Torrie was safe because they weren't free to like him back. Chris liked him and if he liked her back there was nothing stopping them from getting together. And he had taken her out a few times. But not like the rest of the team seemed to think. It wasn't like they'd ever talked about being a couple, she wasn't his girlfriend.  
  
But she might like to be. And he might like her to be. But she wasn't going to want to be if she thought he was chasing after Dom's girlfriend. And he wasn't. But he sure had acted like it. And when he thought about it, in a lot of ways he was still likely to act like it. He had to wonder if Chris would ever be ok with that. He and Torrie were fighting at the moment but someday they were going to make up and they were going to go back to acting like they were best friends, or related in some way.  
  
If he wanted to be with Chris, and he thought he did, when he honestly thought about it, Vince knew it was his turn to be sorry for how he acted. So he was going to have to find her and explain to her about Torrie and Dom in more detail then he ever had. He thought if he just told her honestly how things were, and how they had been, then Chris might see why he'd had to go and take care of Torrie. Chris never would have found herself in the dangerous situation he'd saved Torrie from either because she had too much common sense. She'd never drive so wildly as to make people think she was driving a rocket ship.  
  
Vince turned the car toward home. He'd made up his mind. He owed Chris the explanation of the whole situation anyway, and then he'd see if she was interested in trying to be a couple for awhile. They could see how things went if they took them slow.  
  
*~*  
  
Mia came slowly down the stairs about half an hour after she'd gone up. She came down to find Letty sitting alone in the darkened living room.  
  
"You ok Letty?" Mia asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." Letty answered.  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Life." Letty sighed. She didn't want to go into her thoughts. "How's Torrie?"  
  
"Fine. Out like a light but fine otherwise. I hate it when she does stuff like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She knows her system can't handle that medicine. She was told to lay off it. So she goes and takes it anyway."  
  
"Well, she was sick. She took the medicine to try and feel better. I don't think she did it to piss anyone off."  
  
"No, I'm sure she didn't but it can't be good for her to take pills that mess her up like that. It's not natural for someone to sleep as deep as she is right now."  
  
"Well, she'll feel better when she wakes up at least."  
  
"I guess." Mia sat down on the couch beside Letty and picked up her book. But then she sighed and looked at Letty as she began to speak. "It's just that it's like her easy way out you know? It's like her way of running away from life."  
  
"I'd say she faced life pretty head on so far today. I think we can allow her a bit of a break from it for now."  
  
"I guess so. Why is it you're so protective of her all of a sudden? It wasn't that long ago you hated her."  
  
"I know. But I been there. I know what it can be like to date Dom. When its right it is so right. But when it's wrong it tears your world apart at the seams and you feel like your whole life is just flying out of your control. You have nothing to hold on to because you made Dom your center and then he's gone. I'll never be able to explain what it does to your self esteem to have a boyfriend who cheats on you all the time."  
  
"But that wasn't your fault." Mia tried to comfort her best friend.  
  
"I know that. And I knew that then, but when he does it all the time it's hard to remember that. Or at least it's hard not to start to wonder if you're doing something to cause it."  
  
"I know Letty. But Dom's not cheating on Torrie."  
  
"I know that, and you know that. But Torrie thought he was. Maybe it's not fair of her to think it just because he did it to me but he did have a habit of it. I really hope he's grown out of it and that he loves her enough not to do that to her, but I can't help but feel for her when I know what she's going through."  
  
"I understand." Mia said with a glace into Letty's unreadable brown eyes.  
  
The front door opened and Vince came in.  
  
"Everything ok here ladies?" Vince asked.  
  
"Fine!" Letty muttered, still irate with Vince for reasons she didn't fully understand herself.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vince narrowed his eyes as he waited for Letty to answer.  
  
"Well, let's see. You yelled at Torrie till you made her sick and made her take some medicine that messes around her head. The girl you're responsible for has sulked in her room all night, no doubt because she doesn't want to have to say she's sorry for how stupid she acted. Then you took off on a nice drive. Now who's running away huh?"  
  
"Letty!" It was Mia' turn to implore Letty to lay off. She knew Letty did have her reasons to be mad at Vince. Reasons no one ever would have dreamed. But Mia also knew that Vince would be tearing himself up inside enough over what he perceived he'd done to Torrie and he didn't need Letty to rub it in.  
  
"I had a lot of thinking to do ok?" Vince walked up behind the couch the girls were sitting on.  
  
"I guess you did." Letty retorted sarcastically. "I'm glad it's fine for you to take off and do it. Unlike the standards you hold other people to."  
  
"Letty, you're not being reasonable." Mia implored.  
  
"I'm being just as reasonable as he was." Letty answered back.  
  
"Look. I had to get some things worked out. And I managed to do so. Now I'm going to have a conversation with Chris. She will apologise if she thinks she should. I can't make her. But she and I have some other things to discuss."  
  
Mia looked up at Vince with hope in her eyes. She hoped Vince was going to try to explain to Chris why he felt so responsible for Torrie and try to make her see it wasn't because he was in love with her.  
  
"That's a good idea V." Mia tried to reassure Vince. She knew he hated to talk about anything this complex and it was a big deal he was willing to have that conversation with Chris.  
  
"Do you think Torrie's going to be mad at me if I tell Chris how we ended up so close?"  
  
"I don't think it's a secret Vince. But she might be sensitive about you telling Chris something so personal about her life when she and Chris don't like each other. But then again it's old news now and I'd like to think that Torrie will see why Chris had to be told."  
  
"You better not make Torrie look bad to Chris no matter what you do." Letty was still in a bad mood with Vince and she didn't feel like going easy on him in the least.  
  
"I'm not going to make Torrie look bad. You should know that Letty. I do love Torrie just like I love you and Mia, no matter how mad she makes me."  
  
"Really? You sure you only have feelings for her the way you have feelings for me'n Mia?" Letty didn't know if she bought that at all. Vince had yet to explain to her satisfaction why he looked at Torrie like he felt more then sisterly love for her.  
  
It was like Vince knew that was what she was getting at.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I love her the same as I love you guys. Now I'm gonna go talk to Chris. You said she was still in her room?"  
  
"Yeah." Letty muttered, not pleased with Vince's answer to her question. She thought he'd be better off looking at how he really felt instead of trying to delude himself into thinking he didn't have some strange feelings for Torrie.  
  
"Letty." Vince sighed. He loved Letty like a little sister. He'd fixed up more of her scraped knees and held her back out of more fights then he cared to count. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Nothing Vince. Go talk to your friend. You might want to remind her who owns the house though and what'll happen to her if Torrie is still upset when Dominic gets home in two weeks."  
  
Vince threw up his hands in surrender. He didn't want to fight Letty any further then he already had. Mia shot an apologetic look at him.  
  
"I'm going to go now. Letty, I really don't know what you want me to do to make things right between you and I but I'm doin my best here."  
  
"Just go Vince. I got nothin else to say to you right now." Letty looked down at her lap then stood up with a frustrated sigh. She headed for the stairs ahead of Vince.  
  
"Where you goin?" Vince asked her.  
  
"To sit with Torrie for awhile." And with that Letty ran up the stairs and didn't look back. She let herself into Torrie's room and flopped on the bed. Torrie slept on and Letty, feeling better with company who knew how it felt to be out of your mind also slipped off to sleep herself. 


	80. The 8 Can't Lose

AN: My hands are all cramped up from writing updates to everything in one sitting. So please leave a review and make it worth losing my circulation over :) Besides 80 chapters is a milestone I think.  
  
Chapter 80 – The 8 Can't Lose.  
  
Vince trudged slowly up the stairs and knocked on Chris's door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called and her voice sounded strange. Vince figured she'd been crying. He was not looking forward to talking to her and his mood did not improve when he realized that she might start crying in the middle of what he had to say.  
  
"Vince. Can I come in?"  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." The soft answer came from just on the other side of the door.  
  
"I really think we need to talk." Vince answered softly back.  
  
"About what?" Chris asked suspiciously, like she was scared he wanted to tell her bad news, like he didn't like her or he wanted her to leave.  
  
She'd been planning on leaving at some point right from the time she'd moved in but now she didn't really want to. She liked Mia a whole lot. She'd never had a good friend like Mia before, or someone like Mia to take care of her. She also liked Leon and Jesse too. Leon was funny and Jesse was always nice to her.  
  
She had feelings for Vince stronger then just like but she didn't know how he felt about her and it made her feel insecure. It really hadn't helped when he'd taken off after Torrie when the other girl had hit her. It really didn't seem fair.  
  
"Stuff. It's important to me." Vince implored.  
  
Chris opened the door.  
  
"I guess then."  
  
"Thanks." Vince replied and walked in. He walked up to the chair that was at the desk in the room and, turning it around he straddled it. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
  
Chris sat on her bed.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"About you and Torrie and Torrie and Me and you and me."  
  
Chris looked up and she looked scared.  
  
"It's ok, but there are some things we really need to discuss."  
  
"Alright." Chris agreed on a sigh.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm sorry that I chased Torrie instead of staying here with you but you need to know I had my reasons."  
  
Chris looked up like she couldn't believe he was really sorry.  
  
"Torrie's like this really highly tuned car." Vince was going to try to explain things in terms he understood. "She has to have high test gas and she's really touchy about stuff. Like you cut the wheel too sharp and she's going to over steer and you're likely to crash. Or if you pop the clutch in high rmps, there's gonna be an afterburn and she's gonna spit flames and backfire in your face."  
  
Chris looked at him strangely but also like she understood.  
  
"And when you push her too far she does things you don't expect, just like when you push that highly tuned car too far or too fast."  
  
"I see."  
  
Vince continued.  
  
"And it wasn't your fault, so don't think that's what I'm saying because I'm not. But the day that you and Torrie had your big fight I'd just picked her up from the airport because she'd run away from Dom because she thought that Dom had cheated on her."  
  
Chris sucked in a sharp breath. "I didn't know."  
  
"I know you didn't. But she found some shirt in Dom's room with some other chick's makeup on it and she flipped. Dom pushed her too far and like that same car, when you push the accelerator too hard the thing pulls away like a sonofabitch but you might not be able to control where it goes or how it acts. So I went to get her from the airport and I mostly convinced her things were fine, and that she over reacted. Because she had. Dom didn't really do anything. But it was hard to convince her of that because he use to cheat on his ex girl Letty."  
  
"Why is Torrie dating him then?"  
  
"Because she loves him. But when she first came here she was like you in a lot of ways. She'd just lost her world. Her mom had died about 8 months before and her dad about 3 or 4. She had no one, her home was about to be repo'ed and she raced Dom for slips and lost to him. When she first came here Dom was treating her kinda bad because he wanted her but he didn't want to want her. He told himself he didn't want to be with any girl. That he just wanted to sleep with Torrie because he thought she was pretty."  
  
"She is pretty." Chris felt she had to say something.  
  
"Yeah, she is. But Dom was also the first man she ever wanted to really date, he was her first serious boyfriend. She wasn't...well...experienced in any way...when she and he finally got together."  
  
"She was a..." Chris couldn't say it, she was too embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah. And she started to work on a birthday present for him. He'd written off his dad's car a while before and she decided to get it back for him and rebuild it. It was hard work and she was in over her head. She's a pretty good mechanic but she's not really as strong as she'd like to think and she didn't know enough about big block dodges to rebuild the engine on her own. She and I had become friends before that. I can't explain what it is about her but she's just like a little sister to me. I have to look out for her and I have to take care of her and god help anyone who hurts her. So she asked me to help her with the car and of course I agreed."  
  
"That's a nice thing for her to want to do."  
  
"It was. And we started to slave over it. I helped her all I could. I could have done more because she was already trying to work off what she owed Dom down at DT and running her own store but I had lots of free time. Dom was giving her a hard time about taking time to work at 'The Racer's Edge' and it was hard for her to get time to work on the project. But she wouldn't hear of letting me do it without her. It was her baby and she only wanted me working on it when she was there. She's the most stubborn person I know other then Dom. So she was sneaking around a lot. And lots of times when Dom couldn't find her he couldn't find me either."  
  
"So he put 2 and 2 together and came up with 5?"  
  
"Right. He accused us of having an affair in front of the whole team. They had a huge fight and she almost ran away over it. It sort of drove us closer together then we even had been."  
  
"I guess I can see why..." Chris admitted.  
  
"That's good." Vince answered. "But then whenever her and Dom would fight she'd come running to me and I'd take care of her. It was only the same thing I'd done for Letty all the time, only Torrie and I were closer in a lot of ways. But that's why she turns to me when she can't turn to Dom and why we seem so close. That's all there is to it. And I just have to take care of her because she needs me to."  
  
"Thanks for explaining it to me Vince. I really do see why you feel the need to take care of her. But don't take this the wrong way or anything, but she needs to learn to cope on her own someday."  
  
"She is learning. But it's a slow process. It turns out her dad wasn't dead and he just came back into her life a short time ago. Add into that time she was almost raped and I think you can see it's been a hard time for her of late. And I'm not saying it hasn't been for you. But Torrie's just so high strung that upsetting things to other people throw her right over the roof and she just freaks out and looses it. If I'd let her run off on her own that night we likely would have gotten a call that she wrapped her car around a phone poll while she drifted some corner or drove drunk and killed herself and or other people."  
  
"Is she mental?" Chris asked, not to be mean, but just to understand.  
  
"No, just high strung and dealing with a lot of shit."  
  
"That is one wild story, how her life has been."  
  
"Yeah. And you should know that Dom would do anything for her. I don't want ot make you scared of her or anything but if she tells Dom she wants you out of here he'll likely ask me to get you to go." Chris went to speak but Vince held up a hand and continued. "Now she told Dom that she didn't want that because she knew she'd said some things that were out of line. But I'm just saying that Dom's very protective of her. And I want you around so I don't want to see it come down that Dom tells you to go."  
  
"You want me around?"  
  
"Yeah I do. But it might be best to take it slow at first. And it might be strange for you to see me be so buddy buddy with Torr, but it's just that, she's my friend. And I really think if you're honest you didn't help the situation any with how you've treated her since the first time you met her."  
  
"You're right. I didn't. And neither did she, but this is her home and I'm pretty much a guest here."  
  
"That's true. But I think if you just talked to her, told her that you're sorry for how you've been acting and told her why it is you felt that way about her she'll get over it all really fast. She has one hell of a temper but she doesn't hold grudges at all. She'd likely even feel she owed you an apology for how she talked to you and stuff."  
  
"I'll think about that Vince." Chris did think about it. And she wanted to be around. She liked Vince and she liked living with a team, a family. And she didn't want to be always fighting with the girl who was dating the team captain. And Vince, Mia, and Letty sure did love Torrie. The girl must be doing something right.  
  
And Chris had nothing but sympathy for anyone who'd ever been sexually assaulted, even if the bastard who did it didn't get to go all the way with it. She made up her mind.  
  
"Where is Torrie now?"  
  
"Chrashed out in her room. She's sick and she took this medicine that knocks her out. You two can talk tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed now myself. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Goodnight."  
  
"'night" Vince said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The next day Torrie was sitting in the living room watching TV when Chris walked down the stairs. Torrie didn't know what to say to the other girl or how she felt about her so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Can we talk?" Chris started.  
  
Torrie turned off the TV and looked at Chris. "Sure." She answered, politely but coolly.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said and for how I've been acting toward you. I made up my mind not to like you from the first time we met based on how other people acted before I even met you and it was wrong. I'm not saying I agree with how you treated me since then but I guess I didn't make it easy to like me. I didn't know how sore the subject I was talking about was."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said when I was so upset. I just acted on instinct and I was wrong." Torrie answered.  
  
"I'd like to think we could get along..." Chris started.  
  
"Me too." Torrie answered. "I think for now we'll just start over and take it slow, huh?" Torrie continued.  
  
"I'd like that." Chris replied.  
  
Chris went off to work in the café and Torrie headed down to DT feeling better then she had in a long time.  
  
The rest of the two weeks that Dom was going to be gone for seemed to fly by and before Torrie knew it, it was the day before he was due home.  
  
It was Saturday night and Dom was coming home on Sunday. Torrie couldn't wait. She'd missed Dom so much she was going to love having him back but she was going to miss driving his car and racing it too.  
  
She decided to take it to races that night so she could drive it for the last time in races before Dom came home.  
  
They all got ready and headed for races. Chris rode with Vince, Mia rode with Letty, Leon and Jesse took their own cars and Torrie took the 8. Brian had to work and Letty was meeting Rome at races.  
  
They rolled up with Torrie at the point of the flying V. They parked and got out of their cars. Edwin and Hector walked up to Torrie.  
  
"Hey little Dawg. When's the big Dawg Coming home?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Torrie answered with a huge smile. "So I'm taking this last chance to race his car. Who wants in?"  
  
People started to murmur and slowly people walked up to get in on the race.  
  
"Alright, let's go. I can't wait to take home that prize money. I need some new shoes."  
  
"You that sure you're gonna win?" One of the other people in the race asked.  
  
"Of course. The 8 can't loose!" Torrie laughed.  
  
"Specially not when her real owner drives her!" A gravely voice said from behind Torrie.  
  
Torrie spun around in shock.  
  
"Dominic!" She squealed and jumped into his arms. They were locked into a passionate kiss in seconds. After a minute Dom let her come up for air.  
  
"That's the kind of welcome I wanted, not to find my girl racing my baby again."  
  
Torrie blushed. "I like racing your car. Made me feel closer to you. Welcome home."  
  
"It's good to be back." Dom picked Torrie up and swung her around. "It's great to be back." 


	81. Welcome Home

AN: I'm sorry this is so very short. I just wrote an update of TBT and it ended up being 6000 words and I just don't have it in me to write anymore. I'll update again as soon as I can. Sorry again. :( I have some more things up my sleeve so not it's not over. As a clue to wet your appetites this race is not going to go as smooth as you might think for one of the racers. ;)  
  
Chapter 81 – Welcome Home  
  
"What are you doing here early?" Torrie asked as soon as her feet were again on terra firma.  
  
"You ask that like you're not happy to see me." Dom chuckled.  
  
"I'm very happy to see you. But I was supposed to be picking you up from the airport tomorrow. How'd you get here?"  
  
Dom pointed over to an out of the way parking spot against one of the warehouses.  
  
"I drove that."  
  
"You drove my car!?" Torrie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you had mine what choice did I have?"  
  
"Your charger?" Torrie retorted, pretending to be mad Dom had taken her car.  
  
"Who drove my RX-8 for the last month all without asking?"  
  
"But you weren't here to ask baby." Torrie purred at Dom.  
  
"Cause you know I hardly called." Dom joked. Everyone on the team knew he called almost every night and sometimes more then once.  
  
"It slipped my mind I guess." Torrie tried to look like the most innocent little girl on the planet.  
  
"To think you use to be so sure your car could beat my car. I guess I know who's got the better car now don't I?"  
  
"Don't even go there Dominic. I only wanted to drive your car because it's different, not because it's better."  
  
"Sure, sure." Dom winked at his team over Torrie's head, but she did pick up on it.  
  
"In that case, since you did me the favour of bringing me my car perhaps if you're gonna race yours I'll just have to enter with mine." Torrie grinned.  
  
"Sorry baby, sounds like there were already three other people who wanted to race. Maybe next time." Dom smiled but Torrie could tell he was subtly reminding her they decided they shouldn't race each other.  
  
"Ok, ok. But it's awful mean to take away my chance to race."  
  
"I'll make it up to you later." Dom promised.  
  
"Ok then. But only because that sounds so interesting."  
  
"You can ride along if you want."  
  
"Ok." Torrie smiled and climbed into the passenger seat as they lined the car up. 


	82. Mechanical Salvation

AN: This is pretty short again. Sorry this was all I had time to write. I'm on OJT and I still have finals to study for and it's really crazy round here lately with other stuff too. I know, I know...It's what I always say. I'm sorry I don't have more time, and I'm sorry I don't update more often but I have a lot of other stuff I do too and sometimes the writing has to take the back burner. It'll get better over the summer I hope when I just have work. Never thought the day would come I'd be happy 'bout working in the summer...On with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 82 – Mechanical Salvation  
  
"Well baby. How have things been since the big fight?"  
  
"Good really. I sort of made up with Chris and did make up with Vince."  
  
"Yeah? That's good."  
  
"Yeah. Well, things are still kinda different. But not as bad as they were."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that when I called?"  
  
"We agreed not to talk about it till you got home."  
  
"So we did. So I don't have to kick Chris to the curb?"  
  
"Naw. I still don't like her that much. But she's ok. I can live with her being around now."  
  
"Good. Vince needs somebody."  
  
"Yeah he does. And you need him to have somebody too." Torrie grinned.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because if people know he's attached they'll know he's not with me." Torrie giggled.  
  
Dom growled and lunged at her over the futuristic console of the RX-8.  
  
"You know I don't care about that."  
  
"No, I know you say you don't care with your mouth and say you do with your eyes and actions."  
  
"Alright Alright. I care, but I know that nothing was ever going on. But I can't say I'll be upset if people stop saying things about you two being an item."  
  
"I know." Torrie answered and went to get out of the car. They had arrived on the line and Leon looked like he might be about to tell them the race was on.  
  
"You can stay and ride with me if you want." Dom offered.  
  
Since it was rare for him to allow her to ride with him Torrie thought about it for a moment and then figured she'd take him up on his offer. She did up her harness and smiled at Dom.  
  
"Sounds like fun, since I'm missing my chance to race."  
  
"That's what you get when you steal my car."  
  
"Hey, you stole mine too."  
  
"Only because mine was missing."  
  
"Ok, ok. Watch. Hector's standing up."  
  
Hector was in deed standing up. He then raised his arms high in the air and waved his hands. Then with one motion he dropped his arms and started the four cars into a high speed race for supremacy.  
  
Dom took an early lead and was able to keep it for the whole race. He won easily as he always did. Torrie thought for a moment she still had no idea how he always won and always made it look easy.  
  
Then Dom went to stop the car to go back and collect his winnings. When he pressed the brake peddle it sank to the floor. He pumped it frantically a few times but nothing happened. They were going 120, slowing down slowly since Dom had released the throttle, but not fast enough.  
  
"We got no brakes!" Dom exclaimed as he tried to think what to do to stop his racing car.  
  
They were coming up to a corner fast and there was no way they would be able to make it at the speed they were going. They were going to crash into the brick warehouse on the corner if they didn't find a way to get slowed down or stop.  
  
Dom did the only thing he could think to do in that moment. He locked up the parking brake. Since it worked on mechanical force and not hydraulic he was hoping it would still be working.  
  
As he yanked up the handle the rear wheels did in fact lock up. The car went into a spin and the rear tires smoked as they slid across the tarmac.  
  
"Oh God!" Torrie yelled in panic as the car flew in a dizzying whorl of speed. Torrie was purely terrified. She saw the wall of bricks coming closer at an alarming rate.  
  
It came to a shuddering stop a few mere feet from the wall they'd been careening toward.  
  
Torrie sat in her seat loudly sobbing as she realized how close they'd come to having a horrific car crash. Dom's harsh and loud breathing filled the cabin of the Mazda over Torrie's terrified weeping.  
  
Dom recovered faster then Torrie. He pulled her against his sturdy chest and rubbed her back.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. We're fine. I got us stopped."  
  
"But someone tried to kill us." Torrie wailed.  
  
"How do you know that baby? Could have been a fluke."  
  
"Dom, I checked the car over this afternoon. It was fine. If it has no brakes now it's because someone tampered with them."  
  
"You don't know that. Something could have gone out. The master cylinder could be leaking bad or a line could have cracked."  
  
"Dom, that's a crock and you know it! Oh my god!" Torrie had been slightly calmer but like something terrible had just occurred to her she flew off on a tangent again.  
  
"What Torrie?" Dom asked, worried about what was wrong with Torrie.  
  
"You weren't supposed to get home till tomorrow!"  
  
"So what baby?"  
  
"Whoever did it knew! They knew I'd be driving. They thought I'd be the only one in the car. Someone was trying to kill me in New York and they still are. Someone wanted me to be racing the car when the brakes gave out. They didn't know you'd be driving. If I'd been driving I'd have been killed because I never even thought of the parking brake."  
  
"We don't have any proof yet the car was tampered with." Dom was still trying to calm Torrie down, even though when she pointed it all out it did make sense and he figured she was likely right.  
  
The team came running up to the car at that point. Dom got out and started to answer their questions as best he could.  
  
They checked over the car quickly and found that indeed the main lines for the brakes had been cut.  
  
"No party tonight guys. We have a lot to talk about." Dom told the group in a grim voice. 


	83. Under Guard

Chapter 81 – Under Guard  
  
Since they couldn't drive the RX-8 home they tied it to the back of Vince's car and hauled it to the garage. Then Torrie and Dom climbed into Vince's car with him and drove home.  
  
Torrie was visibly shaken and upset about the whole incident. She didn't have much to say on the way home and Dom let her be silent because he didn't know what to say. When they got back to the house he wanted Torrie to just go to bed but he knew the odds of that happening where not good.  
  
He got her a glass of water and grabbed one of the little white pills that Mia had been given to help her sleep after their dad died. He carried both into the living room where Torrie was.  
  
"Here." He handed her the water and the pill.  
  
"What is this?" She asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Just a pill to help you relax. You're so stressed out." Dom told her gently and watched while she took the pill. He gave his team all a look like he was warning them not to say anything in front of Torrie.  
  
They sat around and talked about nothing much till Torrie's eyes started to glaze and her lids started to droop.  
  
"You should go get some rest Torrie." Dom told her.  
  
"I want to talk about what happened first." Torrie answered.  
  
"You can hardly stay awake Princess, go to bed." Vince added his opinion on the situation.  
  
Torrie's eyes got even more glassy and she wasn't blinking very much at all.  
  
"I don't want to go to bed."  
  
"Come on baby, bed for you." Dom said and picked up the now only barely conscious Torrie, carrying her up the stairs. He tucked her in after changing her into a baggy tee shirt. She was pretty much in a drug induced sleep before he left the room.  
  
Dom re-entered the living room.  
  
"Ok, she's out cold."  
  
"What's goin on Dom?" Vince asked.  
  
Dom sighed.  
  
"Yeah Dom. There's more to this then the drama that's been going down between all of us isn't there?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah. When Torrie was in New York with me someone made several attempts on her life. Well, both of us really but I get the feeling it was more about her then me. At first I thought it was coincidence, like just accidents but then when it happened again and again I knew it couldn't be."  
  
"What do you mean someone tried to kill her?" Leon asked in shock.  
  
"Well, first someone tried to run her over in the hotel parking garage. Then another couple in the restaurant we ate at got poisoned food. Someone tried to push her overboard on the boat to Liberty Island. Now the whole car thing here. I mean, no one knew I was gonna be home tonight. I didn't tell anyone. Who ever messed with the car thought Torrie would be driving it alone. And she's not as good at avoiding trouble as I am."  
  
"Well, who's doing it? Who would want to hurt Torrie?"  
  
"If I knew I'd just go kill the bastard and there wouldn't be an issue. If I can get time tomorrow I'm gonna go talk to her dad."  
  
"She ain't gonna like that Brotha." Vince told Dom, shaking his head.  
  
Dom sighed again, running his hand over his head.  
  
"It can't be helped. Harry might have some idea who would want her dead."  
  
"Dude, we know someone faked Harry's death. Who ever did that would likely have reason to come after Torrie too." Brian's police trained mind was busy working over time thinking up who would want to hurt his friend.  
  
"That's true Brian, and I'll be sure to go see Harry about it all in the morning. Hopefully while Torrie sleeps off the sleeping pill I slipped her."  
  
"I hope she doesn't kill you Dom." Letty tossed out.  
  
"Don't remind me." Dom didn't appreciate the reminder of how mad Torrie was likely to be over what he'd done. "And that brings up another point to make. I don't want her to be alone till this is settled. Got it? I want one of us with her at all times."  
  
"She's gonna like that even worse." Vince grimaced.  
  
"I know, but it's for her own good. I'd rather it was one of us if possible." Dom addressed Vince.  
  
Letty looked up, anger on her face. "I am just as capable of taking care of myself and Torrie as you guys are."  
  
"I know you are in most cases Letty, but I'd rather the person who's with Torrie be armed at this point. This guy is getting bolder and that leads me to believe he's getting desperate." Dom speculated.  
  
Brian looked up. "Like maybe he's been hired to do it and his deadline is getting close."  
  
"That could be true." Dom acknowledged.  
  
"You gonna tell her that dawg, cause it ain't gonna be me!" Leon added.  
  
"Well, I was sorta thinking we wouldn't tell her at all unless we had to. For as long as we can we'll just hope she doesn't notice. I mean, she should be safe enough at the garage when we're all around, and then at home, same deal. Just everyone be on your guard around her. Watch over her."  
  
"She's gonna figure out what we're doing and when she does she's gonna be so pissed." Letty said, worried about how Torrie would react.  
  
"Maybe but it's for her own good." Dom said, clearly letting his feelings that he had the right to do anything to protect his family and team over rule the feelings he had that were telling him that Torrie's reaction should she find out would be explosive.  
  
The rest of the team looked like they were not so sure about the whole situation as Dom.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed then guys. Night guys." Dom headed up the stairs to bed.  
  
The rest of the team looked at each other, curiosity and doubt warring on their features. They didn't know how things were going to play out but they'd all have been willing to bet that it wasn't going to be pretty. 


	84. Figured You Out

Chapter 84 – Figured you out.

When Torrie woke the next day the pounding in her head lead her to believe she did not fall asleep the night before due to being tired. She rolled over to let Dom have it for whatever he'd slipped her in the form of the little white pill but he was already long gone.

With a groan she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and threw the covers back at the same time. She stood on slightly shaky legs and headed to her dresser. Pulling on the first pair of shorts and the first tank top she found she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

She found the house empty, all the team off to parts unknown except for her. With a sigh she headed into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice and popped a bagel into the toaster, knowing if she didn't eat she'd catch hell from Dom when he found out.

"Bout time you got up."

Torrie jumped at the sound and spun around to find Vince leaning insolently against the jam of the door between the kitchen and the downstairs.

"Jesus Vince you scared the life out of me." Torrie said and frowned. "What are you doing home anyway?"

"I told Dominic off over breakfast and he told me to stay home so he didn't feel the need to kill me." Vince answered.

"I see." Torrie replied and laughed at Vince in his misfortune.

"Yeah. Can't have him beaten on me now can we?"

"Can't mess up that pretty face." Torrie giggled. Vince advanced on her.

She started to back up. She didn't like the look on his face one bit.

"Take it back." Vince growled.

"Take what back?" Torrie asked in confusion.

"I am not pretty. Men are not pretty."

Torrie got an evil look on her face. "Well, you are so you coulda fooled me." She started to back up faster.

"I'm gonna make you take it back." Vince advanced then pounced. Torrie squealed then ran. Vince chased her around the kitchen island a few times. On their third lap the kitchen window exploded, glass flying everywhere.

Torrie and Vince pulled up in shock and looked at each other.

"What the hell happened?" Torrie asked rhetorically as she turned to look at the window.

"I don't know." Vince answered honestly and looked around the kitchen. He saw the half brick lying on the floor and stooped to pick it up. It had a piece of paper tied to it with an elastic. He picked it up and took the note off.

"Well, what's it say?" Torrie asked impatiently.

"Nothin." Vince mumbled, wanting to keep it from her.

"Bullshit. What does it say Vince?" Torrie demanded.

Vince sighed, clearly not wanting to tell her. She snatched the note out of his hands before he could protest and read it out loud.

_Watch your back bitch. You have not been forgotten. You are still in our way. _

Torrie let the note flutter out of her fingers onto the ground and sat down hard onto a chair. "I thought he was gone. I thought he stayed in New York."

"I didn't want you to read it." Vince sighed as he walked over to crouch in front of Torrie. "It's gonna be ok."

"How can you say that Vince? There is someone out to kill me."

"You don't know that." Vince tried to reassure Torrie, then cringed at how stupid it sounded even to him. The note had pretty much told her that someone was after her.

"Oh my god. The car accident was no accident. He followed _me_ home from New York and he thought I'd be driving that car. He didn't know Dom would be home. He wants me dead. Dom tried to convince me it was an accident but it wasn't. It was supposed to be me in the 8 last night and he's upset he didn't succeed."

"We're gonna catch him Torr. Don't worry." Vince didn't see the point in trying to keep it from her any further. She'd figured it out.

"They might be after my dad too. I have to go warn him Vince!" Torrie stood up and half ran for the front door.

"Hold up! Torrie, hold up! I'll go with you."

"I need to do this Vince." Torrie retorted as she snatched up her keys.

"Yeah, and the last thing this guy is gonna expect is for you to take my car. He's gonna expect you to go running out to your own and take off in it hysterical. Which is exactly why we are going to calmly drive to The Edge in my car." Vince picked up his keys.

"Alright, let's go." Torrie conceded and they left for the store.

They got into Vince's car and headed down the Racer's Edge together. Vince couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder as he drove. He really did hope that anyone who had been planning bad things for Torrie had rigged her own car but there was always the chance the man had seen it coming they'd take his and had messed with it.

Ken growled. The bitch hadn't taken her own car. He hadn't seen it coming that she'd let the big dumb Neanderthal drive her around. He'd rigged her car to blow when the ignition key was turned. He hadn't thought to do anything to the azure car that had been sitting beside the black sapphire beast his target seemed to love so much.

His deadline for doing away with the girl was long over and he was now eating into the time he'd been given to do away with the father too. He was starting to worry he wouldn't have enough time take care of them both by the deadline his boss had set down. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve but his chances of having father and daughter die in 'accidences' were fast dieing out. He had to pull something, something that would work. He just had to think of what.

Torrie tore into The Racer's Edge and didn't stop for any of the staff's cheerful hellos. She grabbed her father and drug him into his office and slammed the door, leaving Vince sitting in the main show room of the store.

"What's up Torrie? What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

Torrie threw herself into a chair and looked at her father. "Someone is trying to kill me."


	85. Complicated

Chapter 85 - Complicated

Harry scoffed. "Torrie, this is melodramatic even for you!"

"Is it melodramatic to get bricks with notes that say watch your back bitch thrown through the kitchen window?" Torrie asked, upset her own father didn't believe her tale.

"Someone threw a brick through your kitchen window?" Harry looked scandalized.

"Yes, it nearly hit Vince." Torrie sighed. "I didn't want to worry you but someone tried to kill me and Dom more then once while we were in New York." Torrie proceeded to detail the several attempts that had been made on her life. "And now he's followed me home as well. He tried to crash me in Dom's car last night, he tampered with the brakes."

"What was done to the brakes?"

"I don't know yet. They boys never told me if they even looked at it yet but all I know was Dom went to stop at the end of the race and the peddle hit the floor. We only got stopped because Dom thought to use the parking brake. If I had been driving that car I would have been killed because I never would have thought of the parking brake. Dom wasn't even supposed to come home til today so as far as this guy knew I'd be driving the 8 anywhere it moved."

"Where is Dom now?"

"At work I guess. Vince was the only one home when I woke up. He says that he fought with Dom and got told to stay put or get his face rearranged but I think it's a story they concocted so I wouldn't flip out at them for not wanting to let me be alone at all."

"I don't want you to be alone until this is resolved Victoria and that's an order." Harry looked stern and serious. Since Torrie was use to being spoiled by him and getting whatever she wanted it was strange indeed.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to have someone watching over me all the time!"

"Torrie, until this is settled why don't you go stay with your grandmother? I'd feel better and you'd be safer."

"Dad, grandma lives in Italy and I've never met her, let alone know her well enough to go live with her. What are you protecting me from? What's going on?"

"I think I know who's after you." Harry rubbed his face in agitation. He felt no small measure of guilt over bringing this danger to his daughter. In his mind it was all his fault that she was in the situation.

"I think you better explain." Torrie sat up with a mutinous look on her face and Harry sighed.

"The manager who, well…Tried to hurt you, remember him?"

"Of course. I'm not likely to forget him am I?"

"I suppose not. Well, I did some research into him. He's with the guys who I was working for in the first place, the one's who tried to let me take the fall for their crimes."

"He was one of the people selling you stolen parts?"

"Well, he worked for them at any rate. He didn't get caught with the rest of his cronies and since he had a legitimate job at the bank he wasn't looked twice at. He's always been good at covering his tracks they tell me now that I've been investigating him. Once he was in the position of power here he started his plan."

"Which was?" Torrie interrupted.

"To end up owning the store."

"I don't understand why this store is worth all the hassle. Couldn't they just open one of their own and be just as far ahead? I mean, it's a nice store but there'd be enough business from the newer kids who aren't attached to shopping here to keep another parts store in business. Hell, even the people who hate Dom would be more then happy to stop shopping at the store that's helped him engineer his claim to fame."

"It's a great way to launder money and the underground street racing scene is only going to get bigger as time goes on. Not only that but they wanted the name. They were going to open franchises of 'The Racer's Edge' all over the country. There would be enough business in almost every major city to justify having a store like 'The Racer's Edge' and with the contacts I'd already established they were well on their way toward having monopolies everywhere they opened. And since the businesses would do so well they would make excellent fronts for their illegal business."

"I don't understand how I fit into this big picture."

"Well, if Ken had managed to run the store down to the point he could buy it from the bank it would be truly his. However, had I been around he wouldn't have been in a position to have anything to do with the store. So knowing that I was unhappily working for his bosses he set up a plan with them to let me take the fall for all their transgressions. When I agreed with the feds and cooperated with them to bring the whole ring down it threw a wrench in his plans but didn't totally ruin them since Ken wasn't caught with the rest of them. He cooked up another plan to get back at me by enacting the plan to use my store as a front for their organization. Knowing they sent me into temporary witness protection, he got on here as the manager and proceeded to make sure you thought I was dead, taking my note and making sure you never got it, running the store into the ground, and driving you away so you wouldn't see what he was doing."

"Thank god I kept Stacy on then."

"Yeah, I'm glad you still had eyes here to see what was going on. But when things didn't go his way fast enough and when someone pointed out that I was still alive and was likely to come back and start asking questions someday he decided I had to go and he tracked me to Italy and started making attempts on my life."

"He never left L.A." Torrie looked confused.

"Well, in his world you don't have to leave to do these things you just contract someone to do it for you. So he sent a hit man after me in Italy and there were several attempts made on my life while I was there but all of them failed."

"Why did he have to bother? As far as the US government was concerned you were dead and the store was mine."

"But that all would have been reversed when I came back not dead and took things back over. If I was truly dead the odds of anyone questioning how Ken got the store were slim to none. If I came back and started asking around he wouldn't have gotten away with it so easily."

"Why does he want me dead?" Torrie shivered involuntarily, not liking the knowledge that someone with this kind of ties was out to kill her and Dom.

"I can't figure that part, unless he thinks that if somehow both of us disappeared he'd get another chance to buy the store from the bank." Harry sat back and thought about it and he couldn't find a better answer then that.

"Or he's just that upset that we thwarted him that he wants to kill us for his frustration."

"Anyway princess, I'd be happier if you stayed someplace else. I could have you on a plane in an hour." Harry went to pick up his phone.

"No way. I'm not leaving Dom, not again. I'm staying and we're gonna bring this guy down. I refuse to live my life running scared."

"Torrie, I have people on it. You'll only have to be gone a few weeks. A month at the outside. Please, for my sake, go. Take Dom with you for all I care but you have your whole life to be with Dom if you're smart about this now."

"No way. No more running. I'll fill Brian in and we'll get his help. We'll bring this guy down and then life can go back to normal."

"I don't like it but I can't force you to be smart Tor. But I stand by what I said. I don't want you alone til he's caught. You're either with Me, Dom or Vince. Got it?"

"What about Leon and Brian?" Torrie asked sarcastically, and looked upset by his order to say with the guys at all times.

"They'll do fine too but I don't want you out alone, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Torrie frowned and stood up. "I should go tell Dom and the rest of the team what's going on. I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful Torrie."

"You too Daddy. I thought I lost you once, I don't want it to end up being for real."

Harry hugged his daughter. "I don't intend for that to happen princess. I'll be careful too. We'll catch him, try not to worry too much."

Torrie just gave Harry a tight smile letting him know that while it was a nice sentiment, asking her not to worry was like asking her to bring the moon and stars down out of the sky. She left the office and motioned to Vince who rose and walked out to his car with her.

"Let's go to the garage. I have some things to tell you all." Torrie said as she leaned back in the seat of the Maxima and sighed. Her life for the foreseeable future just got more complicated by half.


End file.
